Perla e os Marotos
by Dynha Black
Summary: FINALIZADA - Momentos especiais sempre marcam a vida de alguém. Amizade, amores, brigas, guerras... tudo é inesquecível. Principalmente quando se trata dos marotos. CONTINUAÇÃO DE O DIÁRIO DE PERLA.
1. Reencontros

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Reencontros**

* * *

Perla abre a porta do quarto com violência e por pouco a mesma não a derruba ao voltar do movimento brusco feito pela menina. Ela entra decidida no quarto, arremessa as malas num canto do cômodo e se deixa cair em cima das grandes almofadas que jaziam sobre a cama.

A garota passa os olhos rapidamente por cada canto do cômodo. Nada mudara de lugar desde a última vez que estivera ali, há quase dois meses.

− Não acredito que ela me mandou para aquele lugar - resmungou para si mesma.

O lugar referido era a casa dos seus tios, os Stoller, que ficava em Dundee, na Escócia. O irmão de sua mãe, Kevin Stoller era a pessoa "mais trouxa possível" segundo a classificação de Perla, apesar de sua mãe não ser muito diferente dele.

Ela era a única filha de William e Sarah Montanes. William era um advogado e Sarah uma grande empresária. Nenhum dos dois nunca deu muita atenção à filha, que passava a maior parte do tempo na casa vizinha, sob os cuidados da Sra. Evans e na companhia de suas duas filhas Lílian e Petúnia (mais precisamente de Lílian). Depois que William morreu quando Perla tinha cinco anos, as atenções de Sarah com a menina diminuíram ainda mais. Tanto, que ela não deu a menor importância quando a filha avisou aos onze anos de idade que iria estudar em uma escola de bruxaria.

Perla recebeu a carta de Hogwarts convidando-a para estudar na escola de Magia e Bruxaria com grande entusiasmo, já que ficar longe de casa era um dos seus passatempos favoritos. E ela não conseguia acreditar que iria junto com sua melhor amiga, Lílian Evans.

E foi assim que há dois anos, ela foi para Hogwarts. E agora, nas férias de verão, antes de voltar para o seu terceiro ano na escola, sua mãe a mandara para a casa dos tios.

Kevin Stoller era um sujeito arrogante casado com a egocêntrica Lisa. Os dois não gostavam muito de crianças, por isso nunca tiveram filhos e evitava o máximo à casa dos Montanes. Mas acabaram aceitando que, sua sobrinha Perla, passasse as férias em sua companhia. Férias estas que foram um verdadeiro martírio para Perla, que além de estar impossibilitada de fazer magia fora da escola, também estava impossibilitada de se comunicar com suas melhores amigas Lílian Evans e Alice Satins, pois os tios jamais entenderiam uma coruja entrando pela casa, já que não faziam a menor idéia da existência do mundo mágico. A Sra. Montanes dizia que a filha estudava num internato na Suíça e o quarto dela sempre era trancado quando a filha ia pra escola, só sendo reaberto quando voltava.

E era exatamente da mesma maneira que deixara o quarto, que Perla agora o encontrava assim que chegou da casa dos tios.

− Tenho que tirar minhas coisas daqui e pedir pra ela mandar limpar esse quarto ou não vou conseguir sobreviver aqui dentro - resmungou mais uma vez ao perceber o acúmulo de poeira que se formava sobre os móveis.

Foi então que um barulho vindo da janela a despertou de seus pensamentos. Alguma coisa batia no vidro. Ergueu um pouco a cabeça, mas o suficiente para perceber que uma coruja pairava do lado de fora da janela. Deu um grande salto da cama e correu para abri-la, tossindo quando a mesma soltou "partículas de poeira" em seu rosto. Retirou cuidadosamente a carta que a coruja trazia que levantou vôo no mesmo momento em que se viu livre da encomenda.

Olhou para o envelope em suas mãos. Era igual ao que havia recebido nos últimos dois anos. O envelope grosso de pergaminho, endereçado com tinta verde esmeralda. E o lacre púrpura com um brasão. O brasão de Hogwarts. Abriu o envelope com cuidado, retirando a carta. O conteúdo era igual ao das anteriores, avisando que o ano letivo começaria no início de setembro e a lista do material necessário para o próximo ano. Só que esta carta continha uma coisa a mais: um Formulário de Autorização para visitar o povoado de Hogsmeade.

Perla deu um tapa na testa. Tinha se esquecido completamente de que poderia visitar o povoado, agora que estava no terceiro ano. Com a carta ainda nas mãos, abriu rapidamente a porta do quarto e desceu as escadas pulando os degraus dois a dois.

− Mãe - a garota chamou a mulher de cabelos loiros presos num coque e grandes olhos azuis, que se encontrava sentada no sofá da sala de estar - Você precisa assinar esse formulário de autorização da escola...

− Agora não, Perla - a mulher respondeu secamente e apontou para um homem de cabelos grisalhos sentando na poltrona ao lado - Nós temos visita!

− A visita é sua e não minha - Perla, que até então não tinha reparado na presença do homem, respondeu mais seca que a mãe.

− Perla, onde estão os seus modos?

− Deixa pra lá Sarah - o homem mostrou um sorriso cínico no rosto - Olá Perla! Eu sou Devon Roberts, trabalho com sua mãe na empresa.

Mas Perla não estava interessada em saber quem ele era ou deixava de ser. Apenas queria saber qual era o grau de intimidade dele com sua mãe, para chamá-la pelo primeiro nome.

− Onde está a educação que eu te dei? O Devon acabou de te cumprimentar e você não diz nada - disse a mãe para a menina.

− Como eu já disse, a visita é sua e não minha! Você é quem deve tratá-lo com bons modos - e sem dizer nem mais uma palavra deu as costas pra mãe e subiu de volta para o quarto, guardou com cuidado a carta de Hogwarts, saiu mais uma vez do aposento, não sem antes trancar a porta, passou pela mãe e o Sr. Roberts sem dizer uma palavra e saiu de casa.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sirius não agüentava mais esperar Tiago acordar. Levantou da cama, vestiu uma blusa e abriu a porta do quarto lentamente para não fazer barulho, enquanto o amigo ainda roncava na cama.

Desceu as escadas e foi atraído à cozinha pelo maravilhoso cheiro do café da manhã da Sra. Potter.

− Bom dia, Sirius - a senhora de cabelos pretos, que usava um avental, cumprimentou amavelmente o menino que acabara de entrar na cozinha.

− Bom dia, Sra. Potter. O cheiro está maravilhoso - o garoto respondeu, apontando para a comida que estava servida na mesa.

− Então é melhor comer antes que esfrie. Aquele preguiçoso ainda está dormindo? - a Sra. Potter perguntou e recebeu como resposta um aceno afirmativo de Sirius - Então é melhor eu ir acordá-lo.

Enquanto a Sra. Potter ia acordar seu filho Tiago no andar superior, Sirius serviu-se de uma deliciosa panqueca pensando em uma garota em especial - "Como será que ela está?" - mas teve seus pensamentos interrompidos por um Tiago que entrou no aposento, bocejando e aparentando estar muito mal-humorado.

− Bom dia, Tiago! – Ele cumprimentou educadamente. Mas Tiago não respondeu da mesma forma.

− Só se for pra você! Eu fui tirado do melhor sonho que eu já tive!

− Pelo nível sonoro que seu quarto estava quando eu saí, devia ser realmente um sonho muito bom! Foi com qual garota? - perguntou Sirius, sabendo exatamente que, se o sonho do amigo era bom, então devia haver uma garota no meio.

− Perla - Tiago respondeu no meio de mais um bocejo.

− Montanes? – Sirius assustou-se, ao ouvir a resposta do amigo.

− Que outra Perla nós conhecemos? Ela estava simplesmente di-vi-na! Ela dizia que gostava de mim e depois me beijava - Tiago explicava o sonho fazendo gestos com as mãos para descrever as cenas.

− Só mesmo nos seus sonhos, Pontas! A Perla nunca vai cometer um desatino desses!

− Bem, meu caro Almofadinhas - disse abaixando o tom de voz - não vamos usar esses apelidos aqui, senão minha mãe pode escutar - e voltando ao tom normal de voz - Se você conseguiu beijá-la no ano passado, por que eu não conseguiria?

− Por quê? Bom eu te contei as circunstâncias em que esse beijo aconteceu, não é mesmo?

− Exatamente. E também me contou que foi um de seus melhores beijos. E acho que isso se deve muito mais a Montanes do que a você.

− Mas ela não gosta de você! - argumentou Sirius.

− E nem de você. Mas mesmo assim te beijou! Então não vejo razão pra não fazer o mesmo comigo! – retrucou Tiago - A menos que você esteja com ciúmes da Perlinha - provocou.

− Eu? Com ciúmes? Sirius Black nunca sentiu ciúmes de nenhuma garota e nunca sentirá.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Lílian continuava furiosa. Petúnia havia sumido com metade de suas anotações, alguns de seus livros e seu caldeirão. Enquanto a Sra. Evans tentava acalmá-la, Petúnia entrou no quarto da irmã, procurando novas coisas para esconder, quando uma coruja entrou pela janela carregando um envelope. Petúnia sorriu. "Só pode ser dos malucos da escola" pensou, enquanto tirava a carta da coruja, que voou em seguida. No mesmo instante, Lílian abriu a porta do quarto em "ponto de ebulição".

− Diga de uma vez por todas onde estão as minhas coisas ou não respondo por meus atos!

− Se você se aproximar mais um pouco de mim eu jogo este envelope fora - Petúnia mostrou triunfante o envelope que estava em suas mãos, que Lílian logo reconheceu como a carta de Hogwarts.

− Você não teria coragem! Se fizer isso eu te transformo num porco - Lílian ameaçou a irmã, com a varinha já em punho.

− Você não pode fazer isso! Escutei você falando pra mamãe que não pode!

− Me dê esse envelope ou eu juro que faço - Lílian ameaçou a irmã mais uma vez. Porém, nesse exato momento, a Sra. Evans entrou no quarto e Petúnia aproveitou o momento de distração da irmã, por causa da chegada da mãe, e jogou o envelope pela janela.

− Agora se você quiser vai ter que buscá-lo! E é bom ser rápida, pois os regadores estão ligados.

Lílian olhou mais uma vez pra irmã com ódio e por pouco não lhe arremessou um feitiço. Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas o mais rápido que pode. Mas quando chegou ao jardim já era tarde demais. O envelope estava encharcado. Completamente borrado. Pegou-o, enquanto ouvia as gargalhadas da irmã no andar superior, e entrou. Chegou à cozinha, onde o pai lia o jornal, molhada e com lágrimas nos olhos.

− O que houve Lílian? – ele perguntou docilmente.

− O que acha pai? Mais uma vez ELA! É sempre ELA! Tenho vergonha de tê-la como irmã sabia! Ela acaba de destruir minha correspondência da escola.

− Não fique assim, querida - tentou o Sr. Evans consolar a filha - Petúnia ainda é uma criança, mas pode ter certeza que ela vai ter o castigo que merece. Agora, sei de uma coisa que vai te animar um pouco!

Lílian não respondeu. Pra ela nada no mundo a animaria agora! A menos que o pai dissesse que ela iria para Hogwarts mais cedo esse ano. Como a filha não demonstrou o menor interesse em saber o que era ele resolver dizer:

− Perla está de volta!

− Como sabe? - Lílian perguntou ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

− Acabei de vê-la chegando. Tem mais ou menos uns dez minutos. Por que não vai lá falar com ela?

− Acho melhor não! – ela respondeu um pouco triste.

A verdade é que Lílian estava muito chateada com sua melhor amiga, por esta ter se mantido incomunicável por dois longos meses. Apesar de saber que não podiam se corresponder pelo meio normal (corujas para os bruxos), ela sentia uma grande mágoa por Perla não ter ao menos se comunicado por um dos métodos trouxas (carta e telefone).

Perla e Lílian eram amigas desde que se entendiam por gente. Os Montanes moravam na casa vizinha dos Evans. Desde que se conheceram, as duas garotas desenvolveram uma grande amizade. E foi com muita surpresa que ambas foram chamadas para estudar em Hogwarts, conseguido inclusive, ficarem na mesma casa.

Lílian ainda olhava para sua carta, esperando que ela secasse sozinha, quando a campainha tocou e o Sr. Evans foi atender e em poucos segundos, Perla entrava na cozinha extremamente irritada.

− Oi Lily! Que bom te ver!

− Bom ver você também, Perla!

− Que furacão passou por aqui? - Perla perguntou sentando-se ao lado da amiga na cozinha e observando que ela ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

− Petúnia destruiu a carta de Hogwarts! – respondeu Lílian, sem encarar a amiga.

− Ah! Isso? Isso não é o menor problema Lily. Esqueceu-se que eu também estudo lá? Eu te empresto a minha pra você ver o que precisa comprar. E depois eu trago o formulário de autorização de Hogsmeade pra você fazer uma cópia pra...

− Formulário de Hogsmeade? - Lílian levantou bruscamente da cadeira. Também tinha se esquecido completamente que a partir desse ano teriam autorização para ir ao povoado - Agora eu mato aquela garota - e saiu da cozinha deixando uma Perla sorridente.

− Estava com saudades disso - comentou para o Sr. Evans e saiu atrás da amiga. Perturbar Petúnia sempre fora uma das grandes diversões das garotas.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Alice Satins estava se sentindo muito sozinha. As amigas deveriam ter chegado há 40 minutos. O combinado era se encontrarem às 2 horas em frente à "Floreios e Borrões", mas até o momento, não havia sinal das garotas.

− Será que a Lily esqueceu? - ela falou baixinho pra si mesma tentando conter a apreensão em que estava pela demora das meninas.

− Alice - Lílian chamou a bela garota de cabelos negros e rosto redondo que estava parada em frente à livraria - Desculpa o atraso, é que...

− Vocês me deixaram aqui plantada a mais ou menos 45 minutos. E ainda vêm me pedindo desculpas? - Alice disse severamente para as duas recém chegadas, que ficaram de boca aberta com a atitude da amiga.

− Poxa vida, Alice. Desculpa! Mas a culpa foi da biruta da irmã da Lily, que furou os pneus do carro do pai dela - desculpou-se Perla.

− Hum - Alice fez uma cara de quem estava reconsiderando a bronca - Eu estou brincando - disse correndo e abraçando as amigas - Estava morrendo de saudades de vocês!

− Nós também! - Lílian e Perla disseram juntas, também abraçando Alice.

Lílian e Perla conheceram Alice no primeiro ano em Hogwarts. A garota também pertencia à casa da Grifinória e estava no mesmo ano que as duas. Logo, as três acabaram se tornando melhores amigas.

− E então Perla, como foi de viagem? – ela perguntou curiosa.

− Um martírio! Meus tios têm sorte da gente não poder usar magia fora da escola! – respondeu Perla, tentando não se lembrar do que tinha passado.

− Nem quero pensar o que você faria com os coitados de tivesse permissão. E você Lily?

− Ah, tudo continua a mesma coisa que estava escrita na última carta que eu te mandei. Mamãe achou minhas coisas e deixou a Petúnia sem sair de casa o resto do verão! Não acho que esse castigo está sendo bom para ela! Parece que ela está piorando!

− Como se isso fosse possível - Perla respondeu e as duas amigas riram - E o namoro Alice, como está?

− Maravilhoso! Apesar de que eu ainda não desculpei vocês pela peça que me armaram pra me juntar com o Frank, mas tudo bem! Ele é um amor, doce, carinhoso - Alice enumerava as intermináveis características do namorado enquanto as amigas demonstravam um profundo tédio em escutar aquela "melação", o que fez a Perla se arrepender de ter perguntado.

Perla e Lílian, com a ajuda de Remo, bolaram um plano para juntar Alice e Frank depois de descobrirem que um gostava do outro. Lílian se fez passar por namorada de Frank e Remo por namorado de Alice, o que fez com que os dois sentissem ciúmes e fossem tirar satisfações um com o outro. O resultado foi que eles acabaram juntos.

− Que bom que o relacionamento amoroso de alguém está dando certo - Perla disse melancolicamente e recebeu um olhar de consolo de Alice e uma cara de interrogação de Lílian.

O fato é que Perla era apaixonada por Sirius Black desde o dia que o viu pela primeira vez. Mas assim como arrancava suspiros da loirinha, ele também tinha todas (ou quase todas) as garotas de Hogwarts afim dele e de seu amigo Tiago Potter. Apesar de não ter conhecimento dos sentimentos de Perla, ela e Sirius haviam se beijado no último dia de aula do último ano letivo, o que deixara a garota esperançosa de que pudessem vir a ter alguma coisa. Alice havia descoberto o sentimento da amiga no ano anterior ao confessar que gostava de Frank. Porém, Lílian não tinha a menor idéia dos sentimentos de Perla, já que tinha ódio mortal dos marotos. Esse fato deixava Perla numa má situação, pois não podia contar a sua melhor amiga sobre seus sentimentos.

Nem bem Perla tinha se lembrado de um dos marotos, quando outro deles apareceu.

− Remo! Que saudades! - disse Perla, se atirando nos braços do garoto, que recebeu o abraço com surpresa. Se Alice não soubesse dos sentimentos de Perla teria pensado a mesma coisa que Lílian pensou: "Ela gosta dele!".

− Oi Perla! Também estava sentindo sua falta. Oi Lílian, Alice - respondeu Remo timidamente.

− Oi Lupin - Alice e Lílian responderam juntas. Apesar do garoto já ter sido "professor" delas, elas não possuíam a mesma intimidade que Perla possuía e por isso não chamavam o garoto pelo primeiro nome.

− Alice, eu estava falando justamente de você com o Frank lá no Empório das Corujas. Ele estava me contando como anda o namoro...

− É? Então eu vejo vocês depois - Alice disse e seguiu na mesma direção que Remo tinha vindo.

− E ela se diz nossa amiga? Viu o Frank o verão todo, combina de encontrar com a gente aqui e...

− E vai correndo se encontrar com o Frank - Lílian concluiu a frase de Perla.

− Sabe Lily, estou começando a me arrepender de ter juntado esses dois - Perla falou dramaticamente, mas depois ela e Lílian riram - Pelo menos você está aqui, Remo!

− Pra falar a verdade eu estava procurando os meninos quando encontrei vocês!

− E agora você vai nos abandonar para procurá-los não é? - Perla continuou falando dramaticamente.

− Sabe como é, Perla - Remo brincou. Ele percebeu que a menina não estava com o humor bom - O Sirius foi passar as férias na casa do Tiago, o Pedro viajou com os pais e eu moro muito longe deles pra eles me mandarem cartas toda hora.

− Tudo bem. Pode ir! Pelo menos a minha amiga Lily nunca me abandona! – Perla continuou com o drama.

− AH! Então quer dizer que eu agora sou sua última opção? - Lílian também resolveu fingir um pouco de drama - Então fica aí com o seu grande amigo Lupin que eu vou na "Florean" falar com a Emma - disse Lílian, indo ao encontro de uma garota que estava tomando sorvete sozinha na sorveteria.

− Está vendo? Abandonada por todos!

− Perla seu humor não está dos melhores, não é? - Remo perguntou tentando conter um sorriso que teimava em aparecer no seu rosto.

− E como você esperava que eu estivesse depois desses dias horríveis que passe?

− Foram tão ruins assim? - perguntou Remo, extremamente curioso.

− Pra você ter uma idéia, eu preferia ter ficado esses dois meses na masmorra do professor Canterbury, tendo que preparar poções com Severo Snape.

O professor Canterbury era o professor de poções. Em suas aulas ele obrigava os alunos da Grifinória a se sentarem com alunos da Sonserina, já que as duas casas faziam à aula juntas. E desde o primeiro ano, que Perla era obrigada a sentar com Severo Snape. Os dois não se davam nem um pouco bem, principalmente porque ela era amiga dos marotos e estes tinham em Snape sua vítima favorita para azarações!

− Então deve ter sido um tremendo pesadelo! - concluiu Remo.

Os dois riram. Era exatamente disso que Perla mais sentia saudade: do sorriso maroto dele. Desde a primeira vez que se viram, Perla desenvolveu uma grande amizade por Remo e se perguntava dia após dia porque não se apaixonara por ele, ao invés de Sirius.

− Reeeeeeeeemo - Uma voz extremamente esganiçada interrompeu a conversa dos dois - eu estive te procurando em toda parte. Você já achou o Sirius e o Tiago?

− Não Pedro, ainda não - Remo respondeu para um Pedro extremamente excitado e uma Perla extremamente irritada com a nova presença.

− Você já viu o novo modelo da Nimbus, a Nimbus 1500? Ela dá de mil na Cleansweep 6 do Sirius. Aposto que Tiago e Sirius devem estar lá vendo a vassoura - Perla não gostou do comentário, já que havia sido ela quem tinha dado a vassoura de Sirius.

− Então você está redondamente enganado, como sempre - a voz de Tiago Potter surgiu na conversa - eu já vi aquela vassoura um monte de vezes, que até já cansei de olhar pra ela! Estava procurando vocês!

− Então agora que vocês já se encontraram, eu vou embora!

− Perlinha - a voz de Tiago soou extremamente irritante para Perla - Era justamente quem eu queria encontrar!

− Então, agora que encontrou, eu posso ir embora! – ela respondeu, tentando escapar das "garras" de Tiago.

− Espirituosa como sempre! Essa é a garota de quem lhe falei - Tiago disse para o garoto que estava a seu lado, cuja presença não fora notada até então - Perla, esse é Edgar Bones. A mãe dele é muito amiga da minha mãe e precisou fazer uma viagem de urgência e deixou ele e a irmã lá em casa.

− Muito prazer, Edgar. Eu sou Remo Lupin e este é Pedro Pettigrew - Remo se apresentou e apresentou o amigo - Também está em Hogwarts?

− Ah sim - o garoto falou pela primeira vez - Sim, estou no 3º ano também, mas sou da Corvinal. Vocês já devem ter me visto na aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Minha irmã está no 4º período.

− Com certeza a Perlinha já te viu! Ela é a melhor aluna de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas - Tiago indicou Perla, que se mantinha calada até então.

− Bom, nesse caso eu acho que eu devo prestar muito mais atenção na aula do que nas pessoas que se encontram nela. Sem querer te desmerecer, é claro, Bones. E se quer um conselho, proteja bem a sua irmã do seu amiguinho aqui - Ela disse extremamente irritada, para um Tiago que ficou decepcionado.

− Então acho que esse conselho também é meu, só que ele devia proteger a irmã de outra pessoa que está na minha casa, não é mesmo Sirius - Tiago perguntou para o garoto que acabara de chegar e que Perla não viu, pois estava de costas.

O coração de Perla começou a bater descompassadamente ao escutar aquele nome e sabia que ficaria sem reação ao se virar e dar de cara com o rosto que não saíra da sua memória nos últimos dois meses. Mas a emoção da loirinha durou pouco, porque ao se virar deu de cara com um Sirius acompanhado.

− Concordar com o quê Tiago? Que eu sou melhor que você? Isso eu não preciso concordar, todo mundo sabe - Sirius disse tranqüilamente até descobrir de quem era os longos cabelos loiros que estavam na sua frente – Perla... tudo bom com você?

− Perla, esta é a Amélia Bones, irmã do Edgar e NOVA namoradinha do Sirius - disse um Tiago muito feliz e exibindo um grande sorriso no rosto.

− Tudo bom, Black! Muito prazer Amélia! Agora já que todos os marotos finalmente se encontraram, eu posso ir andando. Ainda tenho que comprar o meu material - Perla disse sem olhar nem pra Sirius, nem para Amélia e saiu dali o mais rápido que conseguiu.

− Parece que ela ficou mordida - Pedro disse maliciosamente assim que Perla se afastou. Ele não gostava da menina, assim como ela não gostava dele.

− Não inventa, Pedro! Ela já queria ir embora antes de você chegar - Remo a defendeu.

− Defendendo a menininha indefesa, seu lobinho safado? - Tiago curtiu com a cara de Remo, se esquecendo de que Edgar e Amélia estavam por perto, e por sorte não perceberam o trocadilho.

− Ela é mais uma das suas admiradoras, Sirius? - Amélia falou pela primeira vez, parecendo bastante interessada.

− Não Amelinha! Ela é só uma amiga - Sirius respondeu ainda sem graça pela cena que acabara de presenciar.

− Quem me dera ter uma amiga como essa! - Tiago disse para um Edgar que não entendeu nada.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Essa fanfic é continuação da minha outra "O Diário de Perla ". Não é necessário ter lido ela para entender essa, pois tentarei estar explicando tudo que aconteceu nesta fic. Porém, se tiver curiosidade em ler, sinta-se a vontade.

Beijos para todos.

_Dynha Black_


	2. Sentimentos Marotos

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Sentimentos Marotos**

* * *

O expresso de Hogwarts se encontrava parado na plataforma 9 e ¾ da Estação King's Cross, onde muitos pais se despediam de seus filhos, que em seguida, entravam no trem.

Depois de se despedirem do Sr. e da Sra. Evans e atravessarem a barreira entre as plataformas 9 e 10 para chegarem à plataforma desejada, Lílian e Perla procuraram por todo o trem uma cabine em que pudessem ficar sozinhas. Depois de muita procura, conseguiram achar uma no último vagão. Lílian guardou seus pertences e se sentou, aparentando estar muito cansada. Perla seguiu o exemplo da amiga.

− E Alice? - Perla sentiu falta da outra amiga.

− Disse que ficaria um pouco na cabine com o Frank e depois viria ficar um pouco com a gente.

− Então acho que vamos passar a viagem toda sozinhas, porque duvido que Alice vá largar o Frank para ficar com a gente! – brincou Perla e ela e Lílian riram.

− Bom, se você não se importar, eu chamei a Emma pra ficar com a gente. Ela deve aparecer a qualquer hora.

− Lily, por que toda essa amizade com a Emma agora?

Emma Williams era uma garota do 3º ano da Lufa-Lufa que conhecia Lílian, Perla e Alice das aulas de Herbologia, que eram em conjunto (Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa). Perla não gostava muito dela, porque a garota, assim como quase todas de Hogwarts, morriam de amores pelos marotos, o que deixava Perla morta de ciúmes de Sirius. Já Lílian começou a ter uma amizade maior com a menina no final do último ano.

− Ah Perla, não é nada demais! Mas a garota não têm amigas lá na Lufa-Lufa. Por algum motivo, que eu ainda não descobri as garotas de lá excluem a Emma. Ela se sente muito sozinha. Eu só to querendo ajudar! Por acaso você está com ciúmes é? - Lílian perguntou, rindo da cara de espanto da amiga.

− Eu? Com ciúmes? Sei bem que você não tem coragem de me trocar por ela. Eu não me importo com essa amizade. Só queria entender como você consegue ser amiga dela se ela é mais uma do fã-clube dos marotos.

− É justamente por isso! Estou tentando tirar essa ilusão da cabeça dela!

− Você é muito má, Lily! - Perla riu da atitude da amiga.

− Não sou não. Apenas estou tentando ajudar de várias formas! – defendeu-se Lílian.

A conversa das duas foi interrompida pela chegada de Emma.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Será que vocês podem me explicar o que está acontecendo? - Remo perguntou para um Sirius descontraído e um Tiago que exibia um sorriso maroto.

− Não é nada demais, Aluado - Sirius respondeu esticando suas pernas no banco da cabine.

− Ah corta essa Almofadinhas! Vai deixar o Aluado curioso? - Tiago provocou o amigo - Então deixa que eu conto! O nosso querido amigo aqui beijou a sua queridinha amiga Perla!

− Você o quê? - Remo não acreditou no que tinha acabado de escutar.

− Ta, eu beijei! Mas não foi nada demais. Aconteceu por acaso! Agora o meu querido amigo Pontas quer fazer o mesmo e eu estou tentando explicar pra ele que a Perla não é dessas garotas. Você viu como ela ficou furiosa com você por causa daquela história da aposta - Sirius disse para um Tiago que ainda exibia seu sorriso no rosto.

A aposta mencionada por Sirius foi uma feita por ele e Tiago na qual Tiago provaria que Perla gostava dele. Devido às circunstâncias do momento, todas as atitudes da menina levaram a acreditar que ela realmente estava afim dele, quando na verdade tudo não passava de um engano. Tiago acabou ganhando. Quando Perla descobriu, ficou furiosa com Tiago e deu de presente a Sirius o valor da aposta: uma vassoura.

− Ah, ela nem se lembra mais disso! – disse Tiago.

− Eu não contaria com isso se fosse você, Pontas - Remo revidou.

− Mas como eu não sou você, vou agora mesmo fazer uma visitinha pras meninas - Tiago se levantou e saiu da cabine.

− O Tiago é muito meu amigo, mas espero que dessa vez ele se dê mal! – disse Remo sem se dar conta do que estava dizendo.

− Por mais incrível que isso possa parecer Aluado, eu também - Sirius respondeu o amigo, deitando na poltrona - Sabe, esse ano vai ser muito difícil pra mim!

− Por que Almofadinhas? Está pensando em passar o ano todo com a Amélia? - Pedro perguntou, enquanto tirava um chocolate da mala e o colocava inteiro na boca.

− Não, não é isso, apesar de que isso seria sacrifício demais da minha parte. Amélia foi "passa-tempo" das férias. Mas não era sobre isso o que eu tava falando!

− E sobre o que era então? - Remo perguntou curioso para saber a resposta.

− Esse ano meu querido irmão Régulo também vai pra Hogwarts. Como se já não bastasse eu ter que aturar Narcisa e Bellatrix!

− Quem te vê falando assim nem percebe que vocês são primos - Pedro falou, enquanto pegava outro chocolate.

− Parentesco esse que eu faço questão de esquecer que existe! E elas também! Pelo menos a Andrômeda não é do nível das irmãs e é a única pessoa que faço questão de afirmar que é minha prima! - Sirius respondeu a pergunta e fechou os olhos. Queria acima de tudo esquecer que tinha primas como Bellatrix e Narcisa.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Oi Lily. Espero não incomodar vocês!

− De jeito nenhum Emma - Lílian respondeu sob os olhares repreensivos de Perla.

− E então Emma, como foram suas férias? - Perla tentou ser simpática com a recém chegada.

− Ah foram normais! E as suas?

− Tumultuadas - Perla respondeu se arrependendo completamente de ter tocado no assunto. Lembrar de suas férias era pior do que lembrar de um pesadelo - Será que a Alice vai demorar pra vir pra cá? - tentou desviar o assunto da conversa antes que Emma lhe pedisse maiores informações sobre suas férias.

− Não sei. Isso é se é que ela vai aparecer! Conhecendo a Alice do jeito que a gente conhece, eu não me surpreenderia se ela dissesse que esqueceu!

− Oi meninas! Até que enfim achei vocês - Tiago abriu a porta e se sentou ao lado de Perla.

− Tiago Potter, quem te deu permissão pra sentar com a gente? - Lílian perguntou extremamente irritada. A garota não suportava Tiago.

− Tudo bom comigo também, Lílian! Mas, peraí, você não é a Alice - Tiago reparou na ausência de Alice e apontou para Emma.

− Não Potter! Ela não é! E pode por favor me chamar de EVANS? - Lílian respondeu ainda irritada.

− Tudo bem, Lílian! – ele respondeu, fingindo não ter escutado o que a ruiva tinha acabado de falar - Mas então, acho que nunca te vi em Hogwarts! É o seu primeiro ano?

− Potter, ela é a Emma, faz aula de Herbologia com a gente! - Perla tentou ajudar Tiago.

− Ah, claro! Por que não disse antes! Claro que eu me lembro da Anna!

− Emma - Emma corrigiu o garoto.

− Emma, claro, eu só tava brincando! E então Perlinha, você sabe que esse ano começam as visitas a Hogsmeade!

− É claro que eu sei, Potter. Ou você se esqueceu que eu sou a única pessoa no mundo que leu "Hogwarts - uma História". Ah me esqueci, Lily também leu - Perla corrigiu ao ver a cara de indignação da amiga.

− Você também sofre de insônia Lílian? – ele perguntou para Lílian, que não entendeu a pergunta.

− É EVANS – Ela retrucou, explodindo de raiva.

− Deixa pra lá então! Então Perla, o que você acha de ir um dia em Hogsmeade comigo? - Tiago exibiu seu sorriso maroto ao perguntar, mas Perla não conseguiu responder. Ela caiu numa crise de riso, que nem Lílian, nem Emma, conseguiram entender.

− O que foi que deu em você? - Lílian perguntou sem entender o motivo da crise de riso, enquanto Tiago murchava seu sorriso.

− Essa foi a melhor piada que eu ouvi nesses últimos dias - Perla respondeu ainda rindo.

− Não é piada, Perla! Eu estou falando sério! - Tiago se defendeu e mostrou uma expressão de profundo desagrado pela reação da menina.

− É claro que é uma piada Tiago Potter e não ouse me contestar ou então eu não respondo pelos meus atos! - Perla parou de rir e ficou com uma expressão muito séria.

− Ta bom, se você quer assim! Então Danna, você quer ir comigo no lugar da Perla? - Tiago perguntou para Emma que ficou vermelha ao ouvir a pergunta.

− É EMMA! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO APRENDE NUNCA? - Lílian explodiu novamente com Tiago.

− Que seja Lílian! - ele respondeu.

− EVANS! – ela insistiu.

− Mas então Emma... - Tiago fingiu não escutar Lílian - Você aceita ou não?

− S-sim. - Emma respondeu olhando de Tiago para Lílian, que não conseguiu acreditar na resposta da menina.

Mas não houve tempo para maiores brigas. A porta da cabine se abriu e um grupo bem heterogêneo entrou. O grupo era liderado por um garoto alto, de longos cabelos loiros. Do seu lado direito vinha uma mulher também alta, mas de cabelos negros e levemente ondulados. E do outro lado, vinha uma outra mulher, mas baixa que a primeira, com o nariz arrebitado e cabelos loiro dourado. Atrás vinhas dois garotos com tamanho e largura de gorilas e parecendo dois guarda-costas.

− Ora, mas se não é o Lúcio Malfoy e seus macaquinhos domésticos. - Tiago provocou o líder do grupo.

− Ora e vejam se não é o prepotente Tiago Potter e suas amiguinhas _sangue-ruim_. - Lúcio Malfoy revidou.

− Retire o que disse Malfoy ou eu...

− Ou você o quê? - a morena entrou na frente de Lúcio.

− Bellatrix. Sabe, seu primo escolhe companhias melhores que você. Devia tomar umas aulinhas com ele - atacou Tiago - e essa aqui se não me engano deve ser sua irmãzinha!

− Hum, me deixa pensar então - Perla entrou na briga - se ela é sua irmã, então ela deve ter um nome bem sugestivo. Potter será que tem alguma constelação chamada "loira aguada e sem graça"?

− Devia tomar cuidado com o que fala da Narcisa, _sangue-ruim_. - Lúcio defendeu a loira.

− Ah, Narcisa é? Mas isso é nome de flor e não de estrela! Tem certeza de que não é adotada, queridinha? - Perla provocou mais uma vez.

Lúcio apontou a varinha para o peito de Perla e ela apontou para ele. Nesse exato momento, Lílian, Tiago e Emma apontavam as varinhas respectivamente para Narcisa, Goyle e Bellatrix e estes faziam o mesmo. Então alguém pronunciou um feitiço e Crabbe caiu no chão quase derrubando os companheiros. Alice e Frank estavam do lado de fora e Frank tinha acabado de acertar Crabbe. Os outros acharam melhor se retirar e Goyle ficou encarregado de puxar o amigo.

− Bem na hora, Alice - agradeceu Lílian.

− Só foi uma pena eu não ter enfeitiçado o Malfoy dessa vez. Há dias que eu quero lançar um feitiço em alguém - retrucou Perla.

− Pois é melhor a senhorita se conter ou vai causar problemas - Alice falou como uma mãe que aconselha o filho.

− Eu acho que então vou voltar pra minha cabine! Sirius vai adorar saber que suas priminhas estão aprontando - Tiago abriu a porta para sair da cabine - Nos vemos em Hogsmeade então Helena - e saiu.

− Quando é que esse garoto vai tomar juízo? - Perla perguntou rindo.

− QUER SABER? NUNCA! TIAGO POTTER É UM CASO IRRECUPERÁVEL - Lílian explodiu de vez - E você Emma, nem pra recusar o convite!

− Acho que é melhor trocarmos de roupa. Estamos quase chegando no castelo - Alice disse para tentar amenizar a situação.

− Foi a melhor coisa que eu ouvi hoje - Concluiu Perla.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

O Salão Principal tinha o aspecto esplêndido de sempre. Decorado para a festa de abertura do ano letivo com pratos e taças de ouro, que refulgia a luz de centenas de velas que flutuavam no ar sobre as mesas. As mesas das casas estavam cheias, com seus respectivos alunos. E no fundo do salão, os professores e outros funcionários sentados numa mesa de frente para a mesa dos alunos.

Emma se separou das amigas e foi sentar-se na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, enquanto Lílian, Alice e Perla seguiam com os marotos e Frank para a mesa da Grifinória.

A professora McGonagall entrou no Salão com um chapéu na mão e o depositou no banquinho que se encontrava em frente à mesa dos professores. A cerimônia de Seleção das casas iria começar.

− Alfred Ackerley - A professora McGonagall chamou o primeiro nome da lista e um menino de cabelos encaracolados foi até o banquinho e colocou o chapéu na cabeça.

− Corvinal - O chapéu anunciou e o garoto se dirigiu a mesa da Corvinal sob os aplausos dos alunos da casa.

− Régulo Black - A professora chamou mais uma vez e todos na mesa da Grifinória voltaram suas atenções para Sirius Black.

− Ele é seu parente? - Kelly Bagman, terceiranista da Grifinória, perguntou para Sirius.

− Ah não! Não mesmo! Ele é primo da Bellatrix e da Narcisa - Sirius respondeu fazendo uma grande careta ao pronunciar o nome das meninas e ao ouvir que o garoto acabara de ser selecionado para Sonserina.

− Ah tá - Alice respondeu pensativamente - Mas Black, a Bellatrix e a Narcisa não são suas primas?

− Na verdade não, Alice. Eu não tenho parentes na Sonserina. Você pode perceber que a minha prima Andrômeda está na Lufa-Lufa.

− Ah Black, hoje eu e as meninas tivemos o "prazer" de encontrar com suas primas - Perla disse para Sirius, fingindo não ter escutado o comentário dele a respeito das meninas.

− Eu sinto muito que você tenha passado por esse pesadelo - Sirius respondeu sem olhar para a menina.

− Depois do pesadelo que era a casa dos Stoller, encarar suas primas chega a ser brincadeira de criança.

Sirius riu. A última frase de Perla quebrara completamente o gelo que havia se formado entre os dois, desde o último encontro deles no Beco Diagonal.

− E então Perla, Tiago conseguiu te convencer a ir em Hogsmeade com ele - Remo perguntou para a menina que estava sentada ao seu lado.

− Só nos sonhos suicidas dele!

− Suicidas, Perlinha? Românticos seria a palavra certa para definir meus sonhos - Tiago respondeu com seu sorriso maroto, que ele usava sempre quando queria evitar uma bronca.

− Na verdade não, Potter. Porque eu sou capaz de te matar até mesmo nos seus sonhos - Perla respondeu, deixando Tiago profundamente chateado.

− Essa é a Perla que eu conheço - Alice se intrometeu na conversa.

− Obrigada, Alice - a menina respondeu com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

− Coitado do meu amiguinho - Sirius tentou em vão consolar Tiago que agora mostrava uma expressão emburrada.

− Coitado nada! - Perla continuou com a mesma expressão triunfante no rosto - ele já até arrumou outra pra me substituir nesse "passeio romântico".

− Peraí Pontas, dessa você não nos contou – Sirius fingiu uma cara de indignado para Tiago ter lhe ocultado esse encontro.

− Ah, me esqueci desse _detalhe_! - Tiago respondeu e por sorte Lílian não estava escutando, senão teria esganado o garoto ao vê-lo se referir a Emma como "detalhe".

− Mas afinal, quem é a garota? - perguntou Remo curioso.

− É a... a...

− Emma - Perla ajudou Tiago, que não conseguia se lembrar do nome da garota com quem ia sair.

− Ah sim! Respondeu a todas as nossas dúvidas - Sirius retrucou.

− Ela é uma amiga da Lílian, da Corvinal - Tiago disse, enquanto aguardava ansiosamente o fim da cerimônia de seleção.

− Lufa-Lufa - Perla corrigiu.

− Pelo jeito esse encontro vai ser surpreendente - Remo respondeu sorrindo.

− Ah Remo, acho que vai ser até bom. Assim a Emma pára de fantasiar com os marotos e vai perceber que eles são pessoas normais e não deuses. - Perla disse fazendo cara de deboche.

− Perlinha, esses deuses de quem você está falando somo nós. E nós não somos pessoas normais - Tiago retrucou.

− Realmente. Pessoas normais não fazem as coisas que vocês fazem!

Mas Tiago não respondeu, pois a cerimônia havia terminado e Dumbledore dava as boas vindas e desejava a todos um excelente banquete, o qual todos apreciaram sem falar, pois estavam mortos de fome.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Depois do maravilhoso banquete de início do ano letivo, os alunos se dirigiam as suas respectivas casas. Emma deu um aceno para as meninas antes de seguir com o pessoal da Lufa-Lufa. Na sala comunal da Grifinória, Lílian disse que estava muito cansada e subiu para o dormitório. Alice desgrudou do namorado e correu para sentar ao lado de Perla.

− Há dias que eu quero falar com você - disse no momento que em que sentou ao lado da amiga.

− Pois já conversamos hoje, Alice. O que de tão especial você quer conversar comigo? - a garota demonstrou surpresa com a atitude de Alice.

− Como o quê? - Alice respondeu apontando com a cabeça para Sirius Black que se encontrava do outro lado da sala tendo uma conversa animadora com os marotos.

− Ah - Perla entendeu o que a amiga queria dizer - Bem, eu desisti!

− Como assim desistiu Perla? Por causa da tal da Amélia?

− Ah, mais ou menos. Sabe, eu pensei que a gente ia ter alguma coisa depois daquele beijo, mas pelo visto pra ele não foi nada demais!

− Como assim "_depois daquele beijo_"? - perguntou Alice confusa.

− Bom, Alice, no ano passado, no último dia de aula você se lembra que eu caí e torci o tornozelo? - Alice confirmou - Então, os marotos falaram que eu tinha caído da escada, mas na verdade eu tinha seguido eles até a Floresta Proibida. Mas um iéti me atacou e como eu estava sem varinha foi uma sorte o Black aparecer e me salvar...

− Para tudo, que eu não estou entendendo nada - Alice estava mais confusa do que nunca - que história de Floresta Proibida é essa? O que os marotos estavam fazendo lá?

− Isso você pergunta pra eles, porque até hoje eu não descobri - Perla mantinha uma expressão de profunda calma, como ser atacada por um iéti e quase morrer fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo - mas como eu falei, fui atacada e o Black me salvou. Não sei bem o que aconteceu, só sei que quando nos vimos a salvo, acabamos nos beijando.

− Perla, essa é a história mais inacreditável que eu já escutei. Mas e aí? E depois?

− Depois ficou um clima super pesado entre a gente, porque não sabíamos como agir. Aí vieram as férias e eu não o vi mais. Passei o verão todo pensando nele e em como agiria quando nos encontrássemos. Então quando finalmente aconteceu, ele estava muito bem acompanhado por Amélia Bones.

− Nossa Pê - Alice fez uma cara de profundo choque - Imagino como você deve estar! Mas vocês estavam conversando numa boa no Salão Principal!

− Não tem como eu evitá-lo, não é mesmo? Então o jeito é fingir que nada aconteceu e continuar tratando ele como eu sempre tratei. Se eu começar a tratá-lo de outra maneira, ele vai perceber que eu gosto dele e eu não quero isso.

− Vai ser uma barra difícil, amiga! Mas sabe que o que precisar pode contar comigo - Alice tentou consolar uma Perla que não aparentava estar desolada.

− Eu estou bem. Nada como gostar de outro pra esquecê-lo - disse Perla enquanto mantinha o olhar fixo na direção dos marotos. Alice não sabia se ela estava olhando para Sirius ou se estava visualizando um novo alvo. - Eu vou subir! Quero falar com a Lily antes de dormir. Você vem?

− Não, vou ficar mais um pouco com o Frank!

− Boa noite então - disse garota de longos cabelos loiros e olhos cor de mel, deixando a sala comunal seguida por um par de olhos de um "determinado" maroto.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla chegou no dormitório e encontrou Lílian sentada na cama escrevendo. Assim que ela viu a chegada de Perla, fechou bruscamente o livro no qual escrevia e ficou esperando a outra se pronunciar.

− Escondendo segredos de mim, Lily? Pensei que eu era a sua melhor amiga - Perla falou fingindo uma voz de profundo rancor.

− Não estou escondendo nada de você. É que eu só consigo escrever no meu diário quando não tem ninguém me olhando - respondeu Lílian, olhando fixamente para os olhos cor de mel da amiga.

− Ahn! E as meninas, dormindo? - Perla apontou para as camas das outras terceiranistas da Grifinória, Kelly Bagman e Penélope Patil. Lílian confirmou. Perla sentou-se então na cama da amiga e as duas começaram a conversar em tom baixo, mais para as outras meninas não escutarem, caso não estivessem dormindo, do que para não acordá-las. - Lily, você ainda não me contou o porquê dessa amizade repentina com a Emma.

− Perla eu já te falei, a Emma não tem amigos na Lufa-Lufa.

− E por que será? O pessoal da Lufa-Lufa não é como o pessoal da Sonserina pra excluir alguém. Ela já te falou o motivo?

− Não, ainda! Mas eu vou descobrir! Mas pra isso eu tenho que ganhar a confiança dela. E você e a Alice bem que podiam me ajudar!

− Fazendo o quê? - Perla fez uma cara de profundo desagrado.

− Ficando amiga dela também. A Emma é uma boa pessoa. Eu gosto dela! Só queria descobrir o motivo dela ser tão sozinha!

− Está fazendo isso por amizade ou pena, Lily?

− Pelos dois. A pena me atraiu a Emma e a amizade me faz querer ajudá-la - Lílian respondeu olhando para amiga e pedindo ajuda com o olhar. Perla entendeu bem o recado e prometeu ajudar. As duas resolveram ir dormir e no momento que Perla fechou o cortinado da cama, Alice apareceu. Ela parou perto das camas de Perla e Lílian que eram uma do lado da outra, como se decidindo se deveria ou não verificar se elas estavam acordadas. Acabou decidindo ir se deitar.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Alice se aproximou dos marotos, onde Frank também estava assim que Perla subiu. Tiago devia ter acabado de contar algo realmente muito engraçado, porque todos os meninos riam e apontavam pra ele, enquanto ele fazia uma cara de "sei que sou engraçado" e ria também. Depois que o acesso de riso deles terminou foi que eles notaram a presença da menina.

− Perlinha foi dormir? - Tiago perguntou ainda esboçando um sorriso no rosto.

− Foi. Disse que precisava falar com a Lily antes de dormir.

− Não sei o que tanto essas meninas conversam. Moram uma do lado da outra, passam o tempo todo juntas e ainda tem o que conversar - Pedro, que estava estirado no sofá falou como se estivesse se dirigindo ao nada.

− Isso se chama amizade, Pettigrew. - Alice respondeu secamente. Não gostava muito do maroto, assim como Perla.

− Amizade de mulher, você quer dizer! Porque eu e meus colegas aqui somos amigos e não temos tanto o que conversar - Tiago respondeu ainda com o seu sorriso maroto estampado no rosto.

− Se você pensa assim Potter, não sou eu quem vai discordar!

− E o humor dela, Alice, melhorou? - Remo perguntou parecendo bastante preocupado com a amiga.

− Ah, mais ou menos. Não queria ter ficado no lugar dela. Pra ela estar do jeito que está, as férias devem ter sido realmente muito ruins.

− As minhas teriam sido piores que as delas se eu tivesse passado na minha casa. Mas felizmente meu amigo Tiago me salvou dessa - falou Sirius bocejando.

− Realmente. Suas férias foram excelentes. Até arrumou uma namorada. Então o galanteador de Hogwarts resolveu abandonar a carreira?

− De maneira alguma Frank - Sirius respondeu esboçando um sorriso parecido com o que Tiago estava há minutos atrás. - Amélia foi o que eu posso chamar de "amor de verão". Minha história com ela acabou!

− E ela sabe disso? - Frank riu também, assim como todos os meninos. Alice era a única que se mantinha séria na conversa.

− Se não sabe, vai descobrir! Quem não ficou feliz foi o Tiago, que achou que ia conseguir me ultrapassar!

− Como assim? - Alice perguntou com medo da resposta.

− Eu e meu amigo Sirius apostamos que eu conseguia beijar mais meninas em Hogwarts do que ele. Eu já estou com quatro na minha lista e você? - Tiago perguntou para um Sirius que riu ainda mais.

− Sete, caro Pontas!

− Isso inclui a Perla? - Tiago perguntou para Sirius que ficou surpreso com a pergunta. Não foi só Sirius quem ficou surpreso. Alice não acreditava no que tinha acabado de escutar.

− Você e a Perla? - Frank perguntou surpreso.

− Isso mesmo, Frank - Tiago olhava debochadamente para Sirius, que ainda não tinha respondido a sua pergunta - pra você ver. A amiga da sua namorada é bem avançadinha.

Alice fez menção de responder, mas achou melhor não. Deu um beijo na bochecha do namorado e subiu para o dormitório. Um dos marotos também queria reagir à provocação do Tiago, mas também achou melhor não fazê-lo. Este continuava olhando para Sirius esperando uma resposta.

− Inclui ou não a Perlinha?

− Sim - Sirius respondeu com o coração na mão. Não teve coragem de dizer a eles que se contasse a Perla, seriam oito meninas. E que por alguma razão, ele não queria incluí-la na contagem.

* * *

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo em tão pouco tempo! Estou me superando. Espero que gostem!

**_Agradecimentos:_**

**Anitta Black: **Que bom que você está gostando! Aí está mais um capítulo novinho pra você! Bjos.


	3. Suposições

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Suposições **

* * *

O dia amanheceu nublado. No Salão Principal, as mesas das quatro casas estavam repletas de mingau de aveia, travessas de peixe defumado, montanhas de torradas e pratos com ovos e bacon sob o céu encantado, que apresentava grandes nuvens cinzentas. Os marotos desceram para o café da manhã, acompanhados por Frank Longbottom. Poucos minutos depois, o correio chegava.

Por todo o Salão, centenas de corujas entraram voando pelas janelas superiores, trazendo cartas e pacotes para seus donos. A coruja de Frank lhe trouxe um livro que ele havia esquecido de levar. A de Tiago, trouxe doces e uma carta da mãe. Pedro recebeu de uma coruja, um pacote de doces. Remo não recebeu correspondência. E Sirius recebeu Hadar, a coruja da família Black.

− Mas que milagre é esse Almofadinhas? Recebendo carta da família? - Tiago se assustou com a encomenda do amigo. Mas pode-se dizer que Sirius era quem mais estava assustado. Em dois anos de escola, a mãe nunca tinha lhe mandando nenhuma correspondência.

− Não faço a menor idéia do que a velha está querendo! E nem quero saber! Boa coisa que não deve ser - disse Sirius jogando a carta para o lado e voltando para o seu café da manhã no momento em que Lílian, Perla e Alice chegavam ao Salão.

− Bom dia pra vocês - Alice sorriu para todos e sentou-se ao lado de Frank. Lílian sentou se ao lado dela e Perla ao lado de Sirius, de frente para Alice.

− O que é isso? - Perla apontou para a carta intocada do maroto.

− Sirius recebeu uma carta da mãe, mas não faz questão nenhuma de ver - Frank explicou para Perla antes de dar um beijo na namorada.

− AH! Se importa, Black? - Perla apontou para a carta e como Sirius não fez objeção ela pegou e a abriu. A expressão que se formou no rosto da menina era a mais assustadora possível. Até mesmo Lílian, que já conhecia Perla há bastante tempo se assustou. Por fim, ela terminou de ler a carta, guardou-a no envelope e ficou esperando alguém se pronunciar.

− Tão ruim assim? - Remo foi o primeiro a se manifestar, já que todos permaneceram em silêncio.

− Sinceramente eu achava que a casa dos Stoller era ruim, mas vendo isso - ela apontou novamente para a carta - passo a entender perfeitamente porque o Black passa as férias na casa do Potter.

− O que ela diz afinal? - Tiago fez a pergunta que todos estavam curiosos para ouvir a resposta.

− Diz que agora que o irmão dele está estudando aqui em Hogwarts, é pra ele não atrapalhá-lo e nem dizer que eles são parentes para não estragar a "reputação" dele na Sonserina.

− Que tipo de mãe pede isso pra um filho? - Alice perguntou, horrorizada.

− A minha mãe - Sirius respondeu com amargura - e se alguém puder me fazer o favor de queimar essa carta, eu agradeceria!

− Posso ficar com ela? - perguntou Perla para assombro de todos - É pra eu me lembrar que existem pessoas piores que os Stoller! Sem querer te ofender Black, é claro.

− Pode ficar. Desde que se lembre que eu não pertenço a essa família!

− Então é bom a gente se lembrar que temos aula agora. E de Poções. Se não nos apressarmos vamos chegar atrasados - Alice concluiu a conversa e todos se levantaram e saíram, sendo que as meninas foram na frente.

− Perla, não sei por que você faz essas coisas! Como se já não bastasse conversar com eles!

− Lily, quando é que você vai parar com essa sua implicância com os marotos? Já está ficando chato – falou Perla, ficando revoltada. Lílian pediu ajuda com o olhar para a Alice, mas esta não respondeu como ela esperava.

− Concordo com a Perla! Essa implicância está realmente ficando chata.

Lílian preferiu não responder. Ainda mais porque estavam na porta da masmorra e tudo que ela menos queria era arrumar uma briga na frente do professor Canterbury.

Pra variar a aula de poções era uma das mais detestadas pela turma da Grifinória. Não que a aula fosse ruim, mas dividi-la com o pessoal da Sonserina era desagradável. E o professor Canterbury continuava com a idéia de que os alunos de uma casa deveriam fazer par com o da outra casa. Perla não teve escapatória. Teve que sentar com Severo Snape. Lílian também sofria na aula, já que tinha que sentar com Lúcio Malfoy. Desta vez o professor havia pedido aos alunos que fizessem a poção para "fazer Inchar".

− Os ingredientes e o modo de preparo estão no quadro - o professor disse assim que acenou a varinha e as palavras apareceram instantaneamente no quadro - Vocês têm uma hora.

− E então, Montanes. Andou estudando alguma coisa enquanto estava de férias na sua casa trouxa? Espero que tenha estudado o suficiente para não me atrapalhar. Mas é claro que, não posso esperar muito de você.

− Pois não devia mesmo, Snape! Sabe meu humor não anda dos melhores e eu ainda tenho a esperança de te afogar nesse caldeirão - Perla respondeu Severo com frieza, mas ele não se deixou intimidar. Começou a dar ordens para a garota que só não falou nada porque sabia que se o fizesse, era capaz de matá-lo.

− Temos que dar um jeito nesse Seboso, Almofadinhas. - Tiago que estava atrás de Perla e não estava agüentando ver Severo maltratá-la disse para o amigo que estava sentado atrás.

− O que podemos fazer? Alguma idéia em mente?

− Até parece que você não me conhece, Almofadinhas. Eu sempre tenho idéias em mente quando o assunto é o Seboso! Você ainda tem um daqueles fogos Dr. Filibusteiro? - Tiago exibiu seu sorriso maroto, o que significava confusão à vista.

− Pontas, Pontas. Você não está pensando em explodir o caldeirão dele, está? - Sirius também exibiu seu sorriso maroto, apesar de parecer um pouco preocupado.

− Está com pena do Seboso ou da Perla?

− Bom, é claro que eu tenho um desses fogos aqui. Sou um menino prevenido. - Sirius disse tentando mudar o rumo que a conversa estava tomando - Mas me dê um sinal antes de jogar no caldeirão dele, que eu tiro a Perla da mira. Sabemos que o humor dela não anda bom e ela não vai ficar feliz se acontecer alguma coisa com ela.

− Tudo bem - Tiago pegou o fogo Dr. Filibusteiro que Sirius lhe ofereceu - Vamos ver como o Seboso vai ficar.

Mas antes que Tiago conseguisse fazer alguma coisa o caldeirão de Pedro e Goyle explodiu e espirrou a poção por todos os lados. Perla se jogou no chão para evitar que a poção espirasse nela (Goyle e Pedro estavam no balcão à frente do seu) e acabou tropeçando em Sirius. A aula virou uma confusão tremenda. Era difícil dizer quem estava pior. Se era Pedro, que tinha a cara maior do que nunca ou Goyle cujas mãos estavam maiores que os braços. Isso sem falar dos outros alunos que também tinham sido atingidos em alguma parte do corpo. Para a tristeza dos marotos, Severo conseguiu se salvar, mas Lúcio foi atingido no pescoço, que agora estava tão grande que ele mal conseguia andar.

− Aqueles que foram atingidos me acompanhem até a enfermaria. Vocês só precisam tomar uma poção para fazer desinchar. Infelizmente eu não a tenho pronta, mas tenho certeza que Papoula deve ter - o professor Canterbury tentava a todo custo controlar a confusão - e os outros continuem a preparar suas poções. Eu volto em um minuto.

E saiu da sala levando mais da metade dos alunos. Perla, que até então estava em cima de Sirius, levantou muito constrangida e ia voltar ao seu lugar quando Sirius a deteve e falou para ela se sentar com ele (McNair que fazia dupla com Sirius foi ajudar a levar Lúcio Malfoy para a enfermaria).

− E pode se saber o porquê disso? - perguntou em voz alta fazendo os poucos alunos que sobraram na sala olhassem para ela.

− Fica aqui que você vai descobrir - Sirius respondeu com seu melhor sorriso.

Não foi preciso muito tempo para ela descobrir o motivo. O caldeirão dela e de Snape explodiu em seguida, deixando um Snape completamente encharcado pela poção e por pouco ela, Tiago e Sirius não são atingidos. Lílian que estava do outro lado avançou na direção de Tiago e por pouco não bateu no garoto.

− Pode se saber o porquê você fez isso? O garoto não te fez nada!

− Do que você está falando, Lílian? Eu não fiz absolutamente nada - Tiago encenou uma cara de grande surpresa pela acusação recebida - Eu não tenho culpa se o Seboso não sabe nem ao menos preparar uma poção.

− Não se faça de sonso, Tiago Potter. Eu vi muito bem quando você jogou alguma coisa no caldeirão do Snape antes dele explodir.

− E que provas você tem contra mim? - respondeu Tiago, ainda se fazendo de vítima.

− Nenhuma Potter. Mas isso não vai ficar assim - ela disse, e foi na direção de Snape, tentar ajudar o garoto, que estava se arrastando pelo chão, já que tinha o corpo todo inchando.

− Não preciso da ajuda de uma _sangue-ruim _- ele falou em alto e bom som, já que seu rosto foi à única parte do corpo que não foi atingida pela poção (ele havia tampado-o com as mãos).

− Ótimo - disse Lílian, ficando ainda mais revoltada - então se vire sozinho. - Ela deu meia volta, pegou suas coisas e saiu da sala.

O professor Canterbury voltou assim que deixou os alunos na enfermaria, mas como a sala estava destruída e só havia metade dos alunos em sala, ele deu a aula por encerrada.

− Será que o Pedro vai ficar bem? - Frank perguntou pra Tiago e Sirius que andavam atrás de Frank, Alice e Perla.

− Ah, o Pedrinho sabe se cuidar! Ele não sabe é preparar poções - Tiago disse e ele e Sirius riram. Mas Remo, que estava atrás dos dois, seguia em silêncio e mais pálido que nunca.

− Vocês são muito maus - Perla virou para falar com os garotos - Sabe que hoje até eu senti pena do Snape!

− Você é louca, Pê! O Seboso teve o que mereceu!

− Black, quando vocês vão parar de implicar com o garoto? Ele não fez nada pra vocês - Alice também se virou para falar com os meninos.

− Ah, é mais a existência dele que nos incomoda! Mas pode ficar tranqüila! Ele só vai ter que aturar a gente por mais cinco anos - Tiago respondeu com seu sorriso mais uma vez a mostra.

− Não queria estar na pele dele - Frank riu - Bom Alice, eu vou pra minha aula de Aritmancia. Nos vemos mais tarde!

− Eu vou com você Frank - Remo o seguiu, sem dizer nem uma palavra aos amigos.

− Acho que o Aluado não gostou da brincadeira - Sirius disse sério para um Tiago que ainda ria.

− Ah, não é por isso! É o período - Tiago respondeu para o amigo que entendeu o trocadilho, apesar de Perla não ter entendido.

− Como assim, o período? - Ela perguntou.

− Ah Pê, bem, é que está esfriando e o Remo não se dá muito bem com frio - Sirius voltou a estampar seu sorriso no rosto, já que havia acabado de passar algumas meninas do seu "fã-clube".

− Sei - ela respondeu, sem se convencer - e será que vocês podem me dizer por que o chamam de Aluado?

− É que ele vive no mundo da lua, Perla! Por isso o apelido - Tiago respondeu passando a mão no cabelo, o que fez um grupo de meninas do 1º período da Corvinal que estavam passando suspirarem. Por sorte, Perla não entendeu o trocadilho mais uma vez.

− Que droga! Eu devia ter marcado pra fazer Aritmancia e não Adivinhação. Assim teria aula junto com o Frank - resmungou Alice.

− Alice, você não vai morrer se não tiver uma aula com seu namorado! Agora eu queria saber é como chegamos à torre norte. Algum dos marotos sabem?

− Claro. Conhecemos esse castelo como a palma da nossa mão - Sirius riu e também passou a mão no cabelo, despertando um suspiro interior em Perla.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Alice e Perla estavam conversando na Sala Comunal enquanto os marotos (Tiago e Sirius. Pedro ainda estava na enfermaria e Remo não tinha voltado da aula de Aritmancia) se exibiam para um grupo de meninas do 2º período.

− Alice, eu não acredito que você está levando a sério o que aquela maluca falou!

− Ah Perla - Alice disse com ar sonhador - Só porque ela disse que vou me casar com o Frank? Por que eu não acreditaria?

− Por quê? - a garota respondeu incrédula - Será que você não reparou que nem metade do que ela falou é verdade?

− Você está se esquecendo das folhas de chá? Ela disse que o meu "futuro marido" fazia parte do meu convívio diário!

− Exatamente! Ela não disse que você ia se casar com o Frank. Disse que você ia se casar com o seu namorado. Até lá você pode ter muitos outros namorados.

− Não, não. Sei que ela está falando do Frank - Alice olhou pra entrada da sala esperando que Frank entrasse e confirmasse o que ela disse - e você se esquece o que ela falou de você, ahn? Que alguém ia entrar na sua vida e mudar completamente o rumo que ela estava tomando! Alguém que cujo nome começava com a letra "S". Já se esqueceu do Sirius é?

− E você se esqueceu que ela falou em "Duplo S"? Se eu não estou enganada, Sirius não tem o segundo nome começando com S.

− Ah, mas isso pode muito bem significar que você irá se apaixonar duas vezes por ele - Alice respondeu triunfante.

A porta da sala comunal abriu e Lílian, Remo e Frank entraram. Lílian e Frank foram na direção das garotas enquanto Remo foi direto para o dormitório, sem nem ao menos falar com os amigos.

− Qual o motivo da discussão, meninas? - Frank se aproximou das duas e deu um selinho na namorada.

− A professora Hydra nos ensinou a ler as folhas de chá e a minha disse que eu ia me casar com o meu namorado. A Perla não acredita que possa ser você - Alice exibiu um sorriso cínico em direção à amiga.

− E pra ser sincero, nem eu - Alice não acreditou que Frank tivesse dito isso. Frank percebendo a cara da namorada tentou se explicar - Alice querida, essa matéria de Adivinhação não é nada menos que suposições. As coisas podem acontecer ou não. Mas somos nós quem decidimos o que queremos que aconteça e o que não queremos. Na maioria das vezes ouvimos uma dessas premonições e nós apegamos tanto a ela, que ela acaba por se realizar, mais porque desejamos isso, do que porque estava previsto. Se algum dia eu me casar com você será porque eu quis e não porque uma folha de chá me disse!

− Que pena! - Perla zombou olhando a cara de desapontada da amiga - eu já estava me acostumando com a idéia de ter um "Duplo S" na minha vida.

Lílian, Frank e Alice riram. Tiago e Sirius como eram muito curiosos, foram ao encontro deles querendo saber qual era o motivo das risadas. Lílian saiu sem dizer uma palavra assim que eles se aproximaram.

− Nossa, parece que eu dou choque na sua amiga. Eu mal chego perto e ela já sai. - Tiago disse muito emburrado para Perla, que ria.

− Vocês devem ser como duas cargas de mesmo sinal: se repelem ao se aproximarem!

Todos riram, apesar de muitos não terem entendido.

− Será que vocês vão me contar a piada ou eu vou ter que ficar esperando?

− Ah Sirius - Frank ainda ria quando começou a falar - estávamos falando das previsões da professora Hydra.

− Ah! Isso? Aquela morcega velha falou que eu vou me apaixonar perdidamente! Como se isso fosse possível - Tiago passou a mão no cabelo, que ficou ainda mais bagunçado (se é que era possível), e deixou o grupo de meninas do 2º período delirando.

− Pra mim foi pior! Ela disse que eu vou perder a garota que gosto pro meu maior inimigo - Sirius riu.

− Pra Alice ela falou que ela vai se casar com o seu namorado - Frank disse enquanto Alice ainda exibia a mesma cara de desapontada - Espero que eu seja esse namorado. E pra Perla, o que foi que ela disse mesmo?

− "Duplo S".

− "Duplo S"? – perguntou Tiago sem entender.

− Alguém com um "Duplo S" no nome vai mudar o rumo da minha vida - Ela respondeu sem ânimo.

− "S"? Que droga! Eu não tenho um S no meu nome. Mas pode muito bem ser de SiriuS - Tiago olhou para o amigo que evitou o olhar.

O olhar de Sirius parou em Perla e ela encontrou o olhar dele. Depois de algum tempo em que passaram se encarando, Perla balançou a cabeça como se tivesse saindo de um surto, e falou em voz alta, apesar de parecer estar falando para si mesma:

− Bobagem! São apenas insinuações daquela velha maluca - e depois se dirigiu para Alice - Você tem razão! Devíamos ter escolhido Aritmancia.

Sirius continuou olhando a menina, não acreditando no que ela tinha acabado de falar. "Então era bobagem se ele fosse a pessoa que mudaria o rumo da vida dela?" pensou. Perla evitou olhar para Sirius, imaginando o que ele estaria pensando. Percebendo o pesado clima que havia se instalado entre eles, Alice resolveu mudar de assunto:

− O que aconteceu com o Lupin? Ele chegou da aula e foi direto para o dormitório. A aula de Aritmancia foi tão ruim assim, Frank?

− Pelo contrário, Alice. Foi uma das melhores aulas que já tive até agora!

− O Remo não está se sentindo muito bem - Sirius respondeu olhando fixamente para Perla, que olhava para os sapatos como se eles fossem muito interessantes.

Por alguns minutos ninguém falou nada. Alice puxou Frank para um canto e eles começaram a conversar em particular. Sentindo que não tinha mais nada para fazer ali, Perla resolveu subir para o dormitório, e foi acompanhada pelo olhar de Sirius. Tiago ficou encarando o amigo por um bom tempo, tentando entender o que se passava na cabeça dele. Assim que ela chegou ao dormitório, Sirius virou-se para Tiago e percebeu a cara abobalhada do amigo.

− O que foi?

− Essa garota mexe com você - ele respondeu.

− O quê?

− Eu falei Almofadinhas, o que está estampado na sua cara! A Montanes mexe com você - Tiago respondeu mais uma vez.

− Você enlouqueceu Pontas? O dia que uma garota mexer comigo eu não me chamo Sirius Black!

− Então qual é o seu novo nome? - Tiago perguntou, rindo.

− Muito engraçado! Eu só estou intrigado em saber o porquê a Perla considerou a hipótese de ter alguma coisa comigo absurda - respondeu mudando a expressão de irritado para confiante - Nenhuma garota jamais resistiu ao meu charme!

− Garotas! Vai se entender o que se passa na cabeça delas! Mas numa coisa você tem razão, Almofadinhas! Nenhuma garota jamais resistiu ao nosso charme e a Perla já resistiu a mim e agora a você (apesar dela ter te beijado)! Pra mim só pode ter duas explicações.

− E quais seriam elas?

− Ou ela não gosta de garotos, o que eu particularmente duvido porque senão ela jamais teria te beijado, ou então...

− Ou então?

− Ou então ela está apaixonada por alguém que não sou eu e nem você, o que também eu considero um absurdo já que...

Mas Tiago não terminou a frase. Ao olhar para Sirius foi como se os dois tivessem chegado à resposta ao mesmo tempo e ela fosse mais do que clara e lógica. Sem mais palavras eles correram para o dormitório.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla revirou-se na cama mais uma vez. Não adiantava. Por mais que tentasse não conseguiria dormir. Pensou em ler um pouco, pra ver se o sono chegava, mas para isso precisaria de luz e ela tinha medo de acordar alguma das meninas. "Maldita insônia", pensou.

Puxou o cortinado da cama e levantou. Vestiu o robe. Passou pela cama de Lílian e Kelly e já estava com a mão na maçaneta quando mudou de idéia. Os marotos provavelmente estariam na sala comunal e Perla não queria encontrar com eles. Olhou o quarto e teve uma idéia. Atravessou o aposento e parou em frente a uma das janelas que ficava do lado da cama de Penélope. Com cuidado, sentou-se no parapeito e ficou contemplando a noite de Hogwarts.

A propriedade estava silenciosa e tranqüila. Pôs-se a observar a Floresta Proibida e concluiu que ela não parecia tão assustadora vista de cima. Olhou para o céu e pôs-se a admirar as estrelas, até seus olhos encontrarem a lua, que esta noite esta cheia e muito brilhante. Ficou admirando-a por um tempo, até que alguma coisa fez seus olhos baixarem. E ela pode ver dois vultos que caminhavam no jardim apressadamente. Apesar de estar muito escuro, ela conseguiu reconhecer os vultos quando eles passaram pela luz da lua (N.A.: apesar da lua não ter luz própria, todo mundo já deve ter percebido que ela meio que "ilumina"). Um deles era Madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira da escola. E outro era ninguém menos que Remo Lupin.

Perla não pode ver para onde eles estavam indo, mas se preocupou. "Será que Remo está tão doente assim, a ponto de precisar sair do castelo?"

* * *

**N/A:** Em primeiro lugar eu queria pedir desculpas pela demora desse capítulo. Ele não saiu como eu esperava. Ele ficou muito grande e eu tive que cortá-lo pela metade senão só conseguiria postá-lo aqui no fim da semana. Mas eu espero que gostem. Bjos e REVIEWS!!


	4. Hogsmeade

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Hogsmeade **

* * *

O dia das bruxas finalmente havia chegado. O castelo foi decorado com centenas de abóboras esculpidas espalhadas por todo o canto e uma nuvem de morcegos vivos esvoaçava pelo teto encantado do salão principal, que hoje estava cheio de nuvens pretas para combinar com a decoração.

O dia das bruxas significava também o primeiro dia de visita a Hogsmeade do ano letivo. Todos os alunos do terceiro ano em diante, que possuíam autorização para visitar o povoado, estavam excitadíssimos essa manhã, principalmente os alunos do terceiro ano, que nunca tinham visitado o povoado.

Perla e Lílian desceram juntas para o saguão de entrada da escola, onde Filch, o zelador, estava postado à porta de entrada verificando se os nomes dos alunos que possuíam autorização para sair constavam em uma enorme lista. Alice já tinha ido com o Frank. A Lufa-Lufa Emma encontrou com Lílian e Perla assim que estas passaram por Filch. A garota estava extremamente perfumada, com os longos cabelos cacheados, molhados e cheirando a xampu, além de levemente maquiada.

− Uau! Isso tudo é para o Potter? - Perla perguntou zombando a garota, que aparentava extremo nervosismo - Acho que ele não merece tanto.

− Perla, não torne as coisas mais difíceis. - Lílian respondeu e em seguida virou-se para Emma e falou - O quê foi que ELE combinou com você?

− Ele disse que me encontraria às 3 horas no Três Vassouras, um bar do povoado. - Emma respondeu nervosamente.

− Temos um bom tempo até lá então! Você fica comigo e com a Perla e depois nós te acompanhamos até o Três Vassouras. Se AQUELE garoto aprontar alguma, eu acabo com ele!

Perla, Lílian e Emma foram primeiro a loja de doces "Dedosdemel" onde encontraram Alice e Frank. Permaneceram bastante tempo lá já que nem Lílian, nem Perla, que eram filhas de trouxas, conheciam os doces bruxos (com exceção daqueles que compravam no Expresso) e fizeram questão de comprar a maior variedade que puderam.

Depois da "Dedosdemel" elas foram na "Zonkos - Logros e Brincadeiras" que estava extremamente lotada, o que fez com que elas não se demorassem lá. Depois foram na "Dervixes e Bangues", a loja de equipamentos de bruxaria, onde Perla ficou encantada com uma pena de repetição rápida. "Pode ser muito útil na aula do Binns" ela argumentou, mas Lílian a impediu de comprar.

Em seguida elas passaram pelo correio, onde Emma e Lílian aproveitaram para mandarem cartas para a família (a mãe de Perla não gostava do correio-coruja) e depois passaram em frente à Casa dos Gritos, onde não quiseram parar nem um minuto sequer. Partiram então para o "Três Vassouras".

− Ainda são duas e vinte, mas nós vamos ficar lá com você até ele chegar. Isso se você não quiser desistir!

− Lily - Perla a censurou - Dá pra parar de tentar fazer a cabeça da menina!

− Eu só quero ajudar!

− Obrigada, meninas! Vocês estão sendo ótimas amigas - Emma disse, tentando evitar uma discussão entre as duas. Seu nervosismo já era suficientemente grande pra ela ainda ter que ver as outras duas brigando.

O Três Vassouras era um bar muito procurado em Hogsmeade. O lugar era repleto de mesas espalhadas por todo o canto, que viviam lotadas, o que dava ao ambiente um aspecto quente e abafado.

As três meninas se sentaram em uma mesa que ficava no extremo oposto ao balcão, onde elas avistaram Alice e Frank. Perla quis ir falar com eles, mas Lílian a impediu dizendo que "atrapalharia o casal". Lílian se levantou, foi até o balcão, deu um aceno para o casal e voltou trazendo três garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. Ela e Perla abriram as suas e beberam, mas a de Emma permaneceu intocada.

− Muito nervosa? - Perla perguntou para Emma que agora roia as unhas, tamanho o seu nervosismo.

− Vocês gostaram de Hogsmeade? - Lílian tentou mudar o rumo da conversa para ver se Emma se acalmava, o que era extremamente difícil com Perla lhe perguntando toda hora se ela estava nervosa. É claro que estava! Ia se encontrar com um dos conquistadores de Hogwarts e Lílian tinha certeza de que o encontro não daria certo.

O tempo foi passando e somente Lílian continuou a falar, já que Emma continuava nervosa e Perla parecia extremamente entediada. Já passava das quatro horas, quando os marotos entraram no bar. Perla, que foi a primeira a avistá-los, já que estava de frente para a porta, levantou e foi falar com Alice. Lílian e Emma os viram em seguida. Lílian fez menção de acompanhar a amiga, mas os marotos simplesmente pararam numa mesa, carregados de sacolas (quase todas da Zonko's) e nem se preocuparam em notar a presença das meninas.

O sangue de Lílian começou a ferver e ela sabia que iria explodir a qualquer momento. Não, ela não podia deixar isso barato. Tiago Potter havia brincado com uma de suas amigas e agora ele ia pagar bem caro por aquilo. Levantou-se rapidamente e começou a caminhar na direção deles. Emma, percebendo o que ela ia fazer, saiu correndo na direção de Perla.

− Você tem que impedir a Lily de fazer um escândalo - disse ofegante assim que chegou perto de Perla, que conversava animadamente com Alice.

− Do que você está falando Emma? Eu não estou entendendo nada - respondeu olhando para a menina, que agora tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

− Lily... marotos... discussão... escândalo - apontou Emma para a mesa dos marotos enquanto balbuciava as palavras que conseguiam sair por sua garganta, que estava mais seca que nunca.

Perla olhou na direção que Emma apontava. E foi então que entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Mas se a intenção da Emma era evitar que Lílian fizesse um escândalo, era impossível alguém impedir. A ruiva já travara uma discussão com Tiago Potter e metade do bar olhava para os dois. Perla saiu na direção da mesa dos marotos com Emma e Alice atrás. Tinha que segura-la de qualquer jeito. Mas quando finalmente chegou a mesa, Lílian não estava mais lá, tampouco Tiago.

− Onde é que a Lily está? – perguntou olhando para Sirius.

− A sua amiguinha saiu que nem louca daqui e o Tiago foi atrás dela - Sirius respondeu enquanto tomava sua cerveja amanteigada e ria da situação.

− Então você vem comigo - Perla segurou na mão dele e o puxou pra fora.

− Vou pra onde? – ele perguntou surpreso.

− Me ajudar a achar aqueles dois, antes que eles se matem!

Sirius e Perla saíram depressa do bar e só do lado de fora, foi que a garota percebeu que ainda segurava a mão dele. Soltou-a na mesma hora. Eles andaram por diversos lugares, mas não encontram sinal dos amigos em nenhuma parte. Já começava a escurecer e Perla achou que seria melhor se voltassem já para o castelo.

− Mas já? – Sirius perguntou.

− Black se você quer ficar em Hogsmeade o problema é seu! Mas eu não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui e vou voltar pro castelo.

− Pensei que nós podíamos aproveitar esse tempo juntos - Sirius disse enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura de Perla, o que provocou um calafrio na menina. "Tenho que me conter" pensou. "Mas quem consegue se segurar com Sirius Black te segurando desse jeito?"

Sirius percebeu a alteração de Perla e se aproximou ainda mais dela, com as mãos envolvendo sua cintura.

− Sabe Pê, tenho pensado em você desde aquele beijo!

− Ah sei - disse Perla se livrando do garoto - Você fez isso quando? Enquanto estava com a Amélia?

− Com ciúmes, Perlinha?

− O dia que eu tiver ciúmes de você, estarei ferrada, Black! Imagina, ter ciúmes de todas as garotas de Hogwarts!

− Bom, ninguém manda eu ser tão bonito não é mesmo? Mas tem Sirius para todas!

− Pois eu não quero estar entre essas "todas" - Perla virou as costas e começou a andar, mas Sirius correu para alcançá-la e parou na sua frente.

− Vai dizer que eu não mexo com você? Que você não sentiu nada com aquele beijo?

− Não - Mentiu Perla.

− Então acho que está na hora de te fazer sentir!

Perla não teve tempo para entender o que Sirius quis dizer com essas palavras. Na mesma hora ele passou sua mão pelo pescoço dela e colou seus lábios nos dela, provocando um caloroso beijo.

Foi como se o mundo virasse de cabeça pra baixo. Perla não conseguia sentir mais os pés. Na verdade não conseguia sentir mais nenhuma parte de seu corpo, com exceção de seu coração que batia aceleradamente. Tudo parecia dominado por Sirius.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Lílian levantou-se rapidamente da mesa e foi na direção dos marotos. Assim que chegou em frente à mesa não deu tempo para eles dizerem nem ao menos um "oi".

− Potter, SEU MISERÁVEL! EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ IA APRONTAR ALGUMA COISA, MAS NÃO PENSEI QUE FOSSE CAPAZ DE TANTO!

− Oh Evans, você não está falando coisa com coisa - Tiago respondeu completamente surpreso com o ataque repentino da ruiva, que estava explodindo de tanta raiva. Metade do bar olhava pra mesa deles tentando entender o motivo da gritaria.

− Alem de tudo é sonso! Potter você é o garoto mais desprezível que eu tive a infelicidade de conhecer! Mas não pensa que isso vai ficar assim! Ah, mas não vai mesmo - Lílian disse e saiu do bar antes que Tiago conseguisse entender o que estava acontecendo. Ele levantou e foi atrás dela.

− Oh Evans - chamou-a do lado de fora do bar, mas ela fingiu que não ouviu. Ele foi atrás dela e ficou andando do seu lado - Sinceramente eu não te entendo! Você grita comigo, diz que eu fiz alguma coisa que eu não faço a menor idéia do que seja, sai dizendo que vai se vingar e agora finge que eu não existo! Dá pra me explicar o que está acontecendo?

− O que está acontecendo Potter? O que está acontecendo? Você se esqueceu que tinha marcado de encontrar com a Emma às três horas no Três Vassouras e você simplesmente não apareceu?

− Ah! Foi por isso então - Tiago riu. Não conseguia entender o motivo de tanto escândalo se era por uma coisa "mínima" - Eu esqueci! Poxa Lílian, era só você ter falado pra ela ir sentar lá na mesa comigo que não tinha problema. Não precisava dessa confusão toda!

− Não tinha problema pra você! Porque pra ela tinha sim. A Emma não é dessas meninas que você costuma sair, que são capazes de lamber os seus sapatos só pra sair com você! E quer saber do que mais? É desse tipo de garota que você precisa, porque um garoto arrogante como você não merece coisa melhor - Lílian respondeu, deixando Tiago completamente assustado com as palavras da menina - e me faça um favor. Nunca mais dirija a palavra nem a mim e nem a ela.

− Ah qual é Lílian. Nem é pra tanto!

− E mais uma coisa Potter. É EVANS PRA VOCÊ! - e saiu deixando o maroto profundamente irritado.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Remo, Pedro, Tiago e Sirius tinham acabado de sair da Zonko's com mais sacolas do que eles podiam carregar.

− Vamos para o Três Vassouras tomar alguma coisa, senão eu não consigo chegar em Hogwarts – falou Sirius, quase sem fôlego.

− Eu não entendo Almofadinhas, porque você e o Pontas compraram tanta coisa assim.

− Bom Aluado, nós temos que garantir a diversão do Seboso não é mesmo! E bem, o meu amigo Almofadinhas aqui também quer fazer uma brincadeira com as priminhas dele!

− E vocês já pensaram no número de detenções que vão pegar por causa dessas "brincadeiras"?

− Ah Aluado! Larga de ser estraga prazer. Você também se diverte - Sirius disse dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo - Ah, eu já sei! Você gostou da nossa teoria e está querendo bancar o certinho pra agradar a Pê?

− Não é nada disso! E eu também não sei de onde vocês tiraram essa teoria maluca de que a Perla gosta de mim!

− Elementar, meu caro Aluado - Tiago respondeu enquanto abria a porta do Três Vassouras para os amigos entrarem.

− Rabicho, faz alguma coisa que presta e pega cerveja amanteigada pra gente - Sirius sentou na mesa enquanto Pedro ia até o balcão pegar as cervejas.

− Você devia tratar o Rabicho melhor, Almofadinhas!

− Ah Aluado! Se quer mesmo saber, ele gosta quando eu falo assim com ele - Sirius olhou pra cara espantada de Remo e Tiago que nunca souberam que Pedro gostava de ser maltratado - Pelo menos ele nunca reclamou!

− Potter, SEU MISERÁVEL! EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ IA APRONTAR ALGUMA COISA, MAS NÃO PENSEI QUE FOSSE CAPAZ DE TANTO - Lílian chegou bufando e com o rosto muito vermelho, quase da mesma cor dos cabelos.

− Oh Evans, você não está falando coisa com coisa - Tiago respondeu completamente surpreso com o ataque repentino da ruiva, que estava explodindo de tanta raiva. Metade do bar olhava pra mesa deles tentando entender o motivo da gritaria.

− Alem de tudo é sonso! Potter você é o garoto mais desprezível que eu tive a infelicidade de conhecer! Mas não pensa que isso vai ficar assim! Ah, mas não vai mesmo - Lílian disse e saiu do bar antes que Tiago conseguisse entender o que estava acontecendo. Ele levantou e foi atrás dela no momento em que Pedro chegava com as bebidas.

− O que aconteceu? – Pedro perguntou.

− Garotas, Rabicho! Esse ser que domina nossas mentes! Um dia você vai entender o que eu digo - Sirius respondeu enquanto abria a sua garrafa e tomava um gole.

− Onde é que a Lily está? - Perla chegou afobada na mesa dos marotos.

− Bom a sua amiguinha saiu que nem louca daqui e o Tiago foi atrás dela - Sirius respondeu enquanto tomava mais um gole da sua cerveja amanteigada e ria da situação.

− Então você vem comigo - Perla segurou na mão de Sirius e o puxou pra fora.

− Vou pra onde? - perguntou surpreso.

− Me ajudar a achar aqueles dois antes que eles se matem - E ela saiu do bar levando Sirius junto com ela. Foi então que Remo percebeu que Emma estava ali também e tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

− Senta aqui com a gente - Ele segurou a menina e a fez sentar na mesa.

− Obrigada Lupin.

− Pode me chamar de Remo - os olhos da menina brilharam de emoção. Um maroto pedindo-a para chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome?

− Obrigada então, Remo - respondeu.

− Assim está bem melhor. Toma, bebe um pouco. - Remo pegou a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada intocada de Tiago e a ofereceu a Emma que aceitou muito timidamente.

− Você pode explicar pra gente o que está acontecendo? - Pedro perguntou.

− Pedro, não seja indelicado - Remo respondeu.

− Não, não tem problema - Emma respondeu. Como se já não bastasse ele lhe pedir para chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, ele ainda estava lhe defendendo. - Bom, eu nunca devia ter levado a sério. Fui ingênua nesse ponto. Mas o Potter tinha me chamado para vir a Hogsmeade com ele e eu aceitei.

− Já imagino do que se trata então - Remo disse, mas Emma continuou a falar.

− Achei que ele tivesse até esquecido, porque tinha feito o convite no trem e depois nunca mais falou no assunto. Mas ontem ele me procurou depois do jantar e me pediu para encontrá-lo às três horas aqui. Eu vim com as meninas e fiquei aqui esperando, mas parece que ele só queria brincar comigo.

− Não é isso! O Tiago se esqueceu! Ele havia me falado desse encontro ontem à noite, mas ficamos tão entretidos na Zonko's, que além de perdemos a noção do tempo, ele deve ter se esquecido completamente.

− Eu não o culpo. Sei que uma loja de logros deve ser muito mais interessante que eu!

− Olha, eu conheço Tiago Potter há três anos e posso te afirmar que ele não faria isso por mal. Mas você tem que entender que ele é meio avoado! Esse é o jeito do Tiago. Pode perguntar para o Pedro.

− É - Pedro que até então estava concentrado na bebida que Sirius mal tocara, confirmou - Ele é assim! Se não tiver alguém o lembrando o tempo todo que tem aula, ele não iria a nenhuma!

Aparentemente Emma parecia mais confortada. Quando Alice apareceu com Frank dizendo que pagara a conta que Lílian e Perla haviam esquecido e perguntando se ela queria voltar para o castelo, Emma disse que queria ficar mais um pouco conversando com Remo. Eles ficaram no bar mais um tempo e depois o três resolveram voltar para o castelo.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Assim que ele a soltou, Perla não soube o que fazer. Pensou em lhe dar uma bofetada, mas estava tonta demais para fazê-lo.

− Nunca... mais... volte... a... fazer... isso - disse ofegante.

− Vai dizer que _esse _não mexeu com você?

− Não - Perla mentiu mais uma vez e antes que Sirius pudesse repetir a ação uma voz o chamou.

− Black!

− Bones! - disse Sirius, surpreso ao ver quem era - Que prazer em vê-lo!

Sirius não entendeu o que aconteceu e nem de onde tinha vindo. Só o que sentiu foi uma enorme dor no queixo. Edgar acabara de lhe dar um soco.

− Qual é, Edgar! - disse segurando o queixo que doía. - eu não te fiz nada.

− Não fez pra mim, mas fez pra minha irmã. Usou dela enquanto quis e agora a joga fora desse jeito! Você não presta. Vai pagar bem caro por isso.

− Páraaaaaaaaaa. - Perla ficou entre os dois tentando impedir uma luta que viria. – Bones, posso falar com você?

− Claro. Você é a amiga do Tiago, não é? – perguntou Edgar, lembrando que conhecera Perla em Hogsmeade - Pode me chamar de Edgar.

− Edgar. Você pode me chamar de Perla – ela disse, dando um grande sorriso para Sirius - Você tem que entender o que está acontecendo antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas.

− Como assim, Perla? - Sirius perguntou mais curioso que Edgar.

− Bom, Edgar - Perla continuou fingindo não ter escutado a pergunta de Sirius - Você é claro, já ouviu falar da fama de conquistador do Black na escola? - Edgar concordou - Pois bem. Só que você não entende os motivos que o fazem agir assim. Sabe, o Black tem medo de se envolver com alguém e sair machucado. Por isso ele sai com tantas garotas e não se envolve com nenhuma. Por puro medo de sofrer. Você não pode culpá-lo por isso! Ele é muito, digamos, imaturo, para entender que não há vida sem sofrimento. Logo, não é culpa dele agir assim e você tem que ser compreensível. Ele até gosta da sua irmã, mas tem medo dela não gostar dele da mesma forma. Por isso ele a deixou.

Sirius escutava cada palavra que Perla dizia como se estivesse levando uma grande surra. Então era isso que ela pensava dele? Que era uma grande criança que tinha medo? "Não Perla. Medo não faz parte do meu vocabulário" pensou ele. Edgar, entretanto, escutava cada palavra da menina com extrema admiração e no fim não só desistiu de brigar com Sirius, como chamou Perla para acompanhá-lo até o castelo, que aceitou.

Sirius viu a loira se afastando com Edgar, extremamente irritado. Ela ia pagar por aquilo, com certeza. Foi então que encontrou Tiago, que também parecia bastante irritado.

− Almofadinhas, o dia que alguém entender o que se passa na cabeça dessas mulheres eu largo o quadribol!

− E eu largo as mulheres.

Ambos riram e voltaram juntos para o castelo.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Alice e Frank conversavam tranqüilamente na Sala comunal, quando o quadro abriu e Lílian entrou bufando de raiva.

− Cadê a Perla e a Emma?

− Bom Lily, se você não se esqueceu, a Emma é da Lufa-Lufa e não poderia estar aqui na Sala Comunal. Já a Perla, eu pensei que você soubesse onde ela estaria, já que ela saiu atrás de você com o Black.

− Com o Black? A Perla não tinha ninguém melhor pra lhe fazer companhia não? E a Emma ficou sozinha lá?

− Não, na verdade ela ficou conversando com o Lupin.

− Com o Lupin? Sinceramente eu estou perdida com minhas amigas! Os marotos aprontam com elas e elas continuam babando em cima deles. Sinceramente eles se merecem - Lílian respondeu e já ia subir quando Alice a interrompeu.

− Ah Lily. E vocês me devem uma conta - disse, o que deixou a amiga mais irritada e ela só pode ouvir o barulho da porta batendo em seguida.

− É mesmo uma ferinha essa sua amiga - provocou Frank.

− Ah Frank, a Lily é muito doce - Frank fez uma cara de quem discordava - mas você tem que entender que quando se trata da irmã dela ou dos marotos ela vira uma fera. Mas fora isso, Lily é uma das pessoas mais carinhosas que eu já conheci.

− Se você está dizendo Alice, eu não vou discordar - Frank concluiu. O quadro - abriu mais uma vez, dando a passagem para Remo e Pedro.

− Os outros ainda não chegaram? - Remo perguntou.

− Não. Só a Lílian. - Frank respondeu.

− E a Emma?

− Eu a deixei no Salão Principal, Alice!

− Obrigada por ter cuidado dela, Remo!

− Não tem que agradecer. Só que o Tiago e o Sirius estão me devendo uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras.

− Não se preocupe. - Frank disse - Você não é o único que saiu no prejuízo.

Todos riram e no mesmo momento, o quadro abria pela terceira vez dando passagem para Tiago e Sirius.

− Aquela maluca já chegou? - Perguntou Tiago para Alice.

− Já. Está lá em cima e está uma fera. Acho bom você não falar com ela nos próximos... vinte anos!

− Isso seria um favor para mim! Sua amiga é maluca sabia! Fez uma tempestade por uma coisa a toa!

− Ela não é maluca, Potter! Só estava defendendo uma amiga! - Alice respondeu marotamente e depois olhou para Sirius e deu falta de alguém - Black, cadê a Perla?

− Como _cadê a Perla _?

− Ela saiu do Três Vassouras com você, então era de se supor que ela voltasse contigo!

− Ela ainda não chegou? - Sirius perguntou surpreso e Alice confirmou - Mas ela saiu de Hogsmeade antes de mim.

− Você deixou a garota voltar sozinha, Sirius? Mas que falta de cavalheirismo - provocou Tiago, que tinha voltado ao seu habitual bom humor.

− Então isso explica o roxo no seu queixo, não é mesmo? - Alice riu quando olhou para o rosto de Sirius.

− Ela não voltou sozinha! Voltou com o Edgar Bones. E a propósito Alice, foi ele quem me deu um soco.

− Não acredito, Almofadinhas, que você perdeu uma garota para o Edgar Bones - Tiago caiu numa crise de riso.

− Ele não perdeu nada, Potter. Até porque não se perde aquilo que não se tem - Perla acabara de entrar na sala comunal - E o fato do Edgar ter batido nele, foi apenas um recado que a irmã dele mandou.

− O Edgar já está de usando de garoto de recados agora, Pê? Pensei que ele encontraria uma função mais eficiente pra você!

− Pois saiba Black, que eu devia tê-lo deixado te bater! Você bem que merecia!

− Perla, sem mais discussões por hoje! Por favor - Frank pediu educadamente.

− Ela só está nervosinha assim Frank porque eu a beijei. Aposto como deve estar louca pra ganhar outro beijo.

Todos os presentes olharam para Perla com espanto, mas ela, contrariando todas as expectativas, não deu um ataque histérico. Pelo contrário, começou a rir.

− Pois eu te garanto Sirius, que se eu quiser beijar alguém DE LIVRE E ESPONTÂNEA VONTADE com certeza não vai ser você! Tenho pessoas melhores a quem procurar - respondeu e estava pensando em subir quando Alice completou.

− Se eu fosse você não subia! Lily está uma fera!

− Pois eu prefiro encarar a raiva da Lily a encarar a arrogância do Black. - e subiu. Tiago queria zombar com o amigo, mas este, também contrariando todas as expectativas estava rindo.

− Almofadinhas, eu não te entendo! Ela te descarta, te chama te arrogante e você ainda ri?

− Eu já te disse, Rabicho, que você ainda tem muito que aprender sobre as mulheres. É claro que a Perla não estava sendo sincera! Ou vocês não repararam do que ela me chamou? - respondeu e todos ficaram olhando pra sua cara sem saber a resposta - Ela me chamou de "Sirius"! E a Perla até hoje só me chamou assim quando me queria por perto!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

O clima não andava dos melhores entre os alunos do terceiro ano da Grifinória. Depois do desastre em Hogsmeade, Lílian recusou-se terminantemente a falar com qualquer um dos marotos, mesmo Emma alegando que Remo tinha sido "um perfeito cavalheiro" com ela. Perla também evitava os marotos o máximo que podia. Não se conformava em ter deixado Sirius a beijar. Não que ela não quisesse, mas ele agora espalhava para os quatro cantos que a havia beijado.

Mas existia um maroto que Perla se negava a cortar relações. Por mais que os amigos dele não prestassem, sempre tivera uma admiração muito grande por Remo e não deixaria nada afetar a amizade deles.

E foi quando estavam na aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas que Perla se deu conta de que o amigo já estava sumido há quase uma semana. "Não o vejo desde Hogsmeade" pensou.

− Bom dia turma! Hoje nós vamos entrar num capítulo muito interessante de nosso livro e tenho certeza de que até aqueles que não tem pais bruxos já ouviram falar das criaturas que vamos estudar - o professor Prewett entrou na sala e começou a sua aula. Ele era um professor muito rígido e estava se tornando um grande especialista na Arte das Trevas na Academia de Aurores - Alguém tem alguma idéia do que seja?

− Bichos-Papões? - sugeriu Lílian

− Não senhorita Evans, esses nós vamos estudar mais pra frente. Mas você passou perto. Nós iremos estudar _lobisomens_.

− Ah! O Aluado ia dar um show nessa aula - Tiago disse rindo para Sirius - Ele sabe tudo de lobisomens!

− Bom Pontas, não podemos negar que nós sabemos um pouco também!

− Mas professor - Penélope jogou suas longas tranças negras para trás enquanto falava - o Ministério não classificou essas criaturas como uma das mais perigosas?

− Sim, senhorita Patil. Eles são classificados no mesmo nível das Quimeras, Basiliscos, Acromântulas... E é por isso que vamos estudá-los. Para vocês saberem como reconhecerem um lobisomem quando encontrarem com um. Apesar deles serem criaturas difíceis de encontrar em sua forma animal.

− Mas fácil do que ele pensa - Tiago respondeu baixo, de modo que só ele e Sirius escutaram.

A aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas foi muito tranqüila, segundo os marotos. O professor Prewett apenas deu explicações sobre a aparência física dos lobisomens, seus hábitos e costumes. Não mencionou em nenhum momento como lidar com eles. No final da aula ele pediu para os alunos lerem o capítulo sobre lobisomens no livro. Perla lia concentradamente quando, por algum motivo uma frase começou a chamar sua atenção.

"_Uma vez por mês, durante o período de lua cheia, ocorre à transformação do lobisomem numa fera assassina_" - Leu no livro. "Uma vez por mês! Durante o período de lua cheia" pensou. Leu o mesmo parágrafo inúmeras vezes sem entender o porquê ele chamava tanto a sua atenção.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Lílian, Alice, Frank e Perla estavam na Sala Comunal tentando fazer os mapas estelares que a professora Sinistra havia pedido para a próxima aula de Astronomia. Infelizmente não estavam obtendo sucesso já que a Sala estava em festa, pois o dia seguinte seria o dia da primeira partida de quadribol: Grifinória X Sonserina. Alice já havia desistido de fazer o seu mapa e deitara a cabeça no ombro do namorado que queria a todo custo terminar o seu. Lílian estava quase se entregando também, apesar de insistir incessantemente em continuar o dever. Perla brincava com o pouco que tinha feito do seu mapa. Foi quando sua atenção foi desviada para a entrada da Sala, onde Remo acabara de chegar e se juntar aos amigos.

"Finalmente ele apareceu" pensou. Em seguida ela olhou para a tabela lunar e viu que o dia anterior havia sido o último dia de lua cheia. Ela olhou mais uma vez para a tabela e reparou que a lua cheia havia se iniciado exatamente um dia depois de Hogsmeade.

Perla pegou uma folha nova de pergaminho, mergulhou a pena no tinteiro e escreveu a data do último sumiço de Remo e do lado escreveu: Lua Cheia. Pegou seu diário e começou a procurar cada data em que Remo havia desaparecido do castelo. Depois de todas as datas escritas, ela pegou a tabela lunar mais uma vez e colocou o tipo de lua para cada data que ela havia anotado. Lílian, achando que a amiga estivesse fazendo seu mapa estelar, resolveu subir para "não atrapalhar". Frank e Alice fizeram o mesmo depois de algum tempo.

A sala comunal foi se esvaziando à medida que o tempo passava. Perla estava extremamente concentrada e por isso ninguém a incomodava. Depois de bastante tempo em que ficou fazendo esse trabalho, ela parou para estudá-lo. Em seguida largou a pena ao lado do tinteiro, dobrou o pergaminho e o colocou no bolso das vestes e caminhou na direção dos marotos que ainda estavam na sala, apesar de não haver mais ninguém.

− Remo Lupin, eu preciso falar com você - disse em voz alta e Remo percebeu que a menina estava tremendo.

− Já sei, Perlinha! Você veio pedir pra ele te dar umas aulas - Tiago falou, gozando da cara da menina, que parecia bastante assustada.

− Se for pra isso Pê, você pode falar na nossa frente! Nós não mordemos sabia!

− Obrigada pela grande explicação, Black, mas o meu assunto com o Remo é _particular_.

Remo levantou assustado. Não tinha idéia de que assunto tão importante ela tinha pra falar com ele a sós. Perla o puxou pela mão e o levou para fora da Sala Comunal.

− É, acho que ela resolveu finalmente se declarar por Remo.

− É Rabicho! Acho que dessa vez o Remo leva a Perla - Tiago respondeu.

Sirius não queria acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo. Apesar de ter formulado a hipótese se que Perla fosse afim do Remo junto com Tiago, ele tinha uma pontinha de esperança de que não fosse verdade. Esperança que aumentou ao ver a reação da Perla depois do seu beijo.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Do lado de fora da Sala Comunal, Perla levou Remo até a primeira sala que encontrou. O garoto a olhava, extremamente assustado. Perla tremia e não sabia como ia começar a falar. Respirou fundo, olhou para a cara do amigo e perguntou da melhor maneira que pode:

− Remo, você é um lobisomem?

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que gostem desse capítulo... e não deixem de COMENTAR.

**_Agradecimentos:_**

**Bru: **Pode ficar tranquila, que eu, mais que ninguém quero a Perla com o Sirius. Mas você não tá enganada quanto ao duplo S. Só que a Perla não vai ficar com ele, apesar de que ele vai mudar um pouco a vida dela!


	5. O Segredo do Aluado

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - O Segredo do Aluado **

* * *

Remo olhou assustado para a garota a sua frente. Teria escutado direito? Ela teria dito lobisomem? Ainda sem reação, tentou pensar rapidamente no que responder, mas não conseguia pensar em nenhuma resposta. Sua mente estava completamente vazia. Perla, entretanto continuava olhando-o de maneira inquisidora, aguardando ansiosamente pela resposta.

− E então? - Pressionou.

− Perla, isso foi uma afirmação ou uma pergunta? - Respondeu, tentando ganhar tempo para formular uma resposta.

− E que diferença faz? - Perla falou impaciente.

− Bom, se foi uma afirmação é porque você já tem certeza do que está falando e eu não tenho o que responder. Mas se é uma pergunta, você desconfia e quer uma confirmação. Eu, particularmente, não sei de onde você tirou a idéia de que eu possa ser um lobisomem - Remo respondeu tremendo. "Por que é tão difícil mentir pra ela?" pensou. Já mentira tantas vezes antes, pra tantas pessoas diferentes e agora estava ali, na frente dela sem conseguir dizer uma palavra direito. Perla olhou-o por uns instantes até seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Ela levou a mão ao bolso e tirou o pedaço de pergaminho dobrado.

− Foi daqui que eu tirei essa idéia - disse entregando o papel para Remo - Como você pode me explicar isso?

− Remo pegou o papel que ela lhe estendia. Abriu e leu. Ficou com os olhos grudados no papel, sem ter coragem de olhar para a menina que chorava a sua frente. Poderia mentir, mas não tinha forças para isso.

− Sim Perla. Eu sou um lobisomem.

Foi como se mil facas estivessem apunhalando seu corpo enquanto confessava. Seus olhos também se encheram de lágrimas. Perla o olhava esperando que ele desmentisse e dissesse que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira. Mas isso não aconteceu. Ela sentiu um arrepio de frio por todo o corpo. Não podia ser verdade, ela não queria que fosse verdade. Remo percebeu que ela estava mal e tentou se aproximar. Mas no exato momento em que ele deu o primeiro passo, ela se virou e saiu correndo.

Remo ficou parado na sala, sozinho e se sentindo completamente abandonado. De todas as pessoas na escola, ela era a única pessoa que ele não gostaria que soubesse do seu segredo. Ela reagiu da maneira que ele pensou que faria. Fugiu. Como todos fizeram. Como todos aqueles que souberam do seu segredo fizeram. Todos, com exceção, é claro dos seus grandes amigos. Desejou no fundo de sua alma não ser aquilo que era. Com o papel que Perla lhe dera ainda nas mãos, ele saiu da sala e caminhou sem rumo, deixando que seus pés o levassem ao seu destino. Só se deu conta de onde estava quando o quadro da Mulher Gorda lhe perguntava a senha.

− "Bolhas de Sabão" - respondeu e o quadro girou dando passagem para a Sala Comunal, onde Tiago, Sirius e Pedro o aguardavam.

− Aluado, o que foi que você fez com a Pê pra ela chegar chorando da maneira que chegou? - Sirius perguntou preocupado, se aproximando de Remo.

− Não me diga que a Perla se declarou e você a dispensou? - Foi à vez de Tiago perguntar.

− Vocês brigaram? - Pedro veio logo depois de Tiago.

− Será que vocês podem me deixar respirar um pouco, que eu explico pra vocês o que aconteceu?

Os outros três marotos se olharam assustados. Eram raras as vezes que viam Remo estressado. Pra falar a verdade, se eles viram alguma vez, essa foi única.

− Pelo visto a briga foi feia!

− Cala a boca Rabicho! Deixa o Aluado explicar - pediu Sirius com uma leve pitada de desespero. Precisava saber o que estava acontecendo.

− Nós não brigamos - Remo começou - Quer dizer, eu não briguei com ela.

− Tá querendo dizer que a Perla brigou com você?

− Mais ou menos, Tiago! Na verdade, não foi bem uma briga!

− Agora eu não estou entendendo mais nada!

− Pela primeira vez na vida eu tenho que concordar com o Rabicho, Aluado. Eu também não estou entendendo nada - Sirius disse, perdendo a paciência.

− Calma! Eu explico! A Perla veio me procurar pra me mostrar isso - disse entregando para os outros marotos a folha de pergaminho que trazia nas mãos.

− O que é? - perguntaram Tiago e Pedro ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Sirius abria a folha.

− A Pê fez uma tabela com todas as datas dos sumiços do Aluado e do lado colocou a lua que estava na data. E adivinhem?

− Todas lua cheia - Pedro respondeu.

− Então ela sabe? - Tiago perguntou e Remo confirmou com a cabeça. Os outros marotos se olharam preocupados. Remo relatou então tudo o que tinha acontecido.

− E você nem pra negar!

− Negar como Rabicho. Ela só ia precisar esperar até a próxima lua cheia pra constatar que eu ia sumir novamente - Remo respondeu. Não quis dizer aos amigos que não teve coragem de mentir para ela.

− Bom, isso explica o porquê ela chegou tão transtornada.

− Não acho que explique não, Almofadinhas. O Remo não tem culpa de ser o que é! E o que a Perla vai fazer agora? Ficar evitando ele por toda a escola?

− Pontas, você tem que concordar que isso deve ter sido um choque pra ela. Não é todo dia que se conhece um lobisomem - Sirius respondeu ofendido.

− De que lado você está? Do dela ou do Remo.

− É claro que estou do lado do Aluado da mesma maneira que estive quando nós descobrimos o que ele era. Só to dizendo que a Pê tem o direito de ficar assustada.

− Vou subir - Remo disse e se levantou sem dizer mais nem uma palavra. Os outros marotos não fizeram objeção e nem foram atrás. Remo os agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Não conseguiria ficar mais naquela sala vendo seus amigos brigando por que Perla havia descoberto seu segredo.

No dormitório, ele trocou o pijama e se jogou na cama. Ficou olhando o teto se sentindo completamente só. Em seguida adormeceu. Naquela noite, Remo desejou mais do que tudo não ser o que ele era.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

O dia amanheceu eufórico. Em cada canto do castelo podia se ver a animação que perdurou naquele sábado. O início do campeonato de quadribol. Sonserina X Grifinória. O jogo mais disputado e esperado do ano. Nunca existiram duas casas tão rivais, o que só aumentava a rivalidade do jogo.

Os marotos tomavam café tranqüilamente no Salão Principal. Tiago e Sirius estavam rodeado de pessoas (principalmente garotas) lhe desejando boa sorte para o jogo. Emma se aproximou da mesa e parou ao lado de Remo.

− Posso me sentar? - perguntou apontando para o lugar a sua frente. Remo confirmou. A menina continuou olhando para ele - Você está com uma cara muito triste hoje, Remo! Ainda posso te chamar assim?

− Ahn? Ah, claro Emma! Sempre que quiser - respondeu desanimado.

− Você não está com uma cara boa hoje! O que foi, não gosta de quadribol?

− Ah não, é que ele não dormiu bem à noite - Respondeu Pedro se intrometendo na conversa.

− Ah! Bom, em todo caso eu vim te agradecer por aquele dia em Hogsmeade!

Mas Remo não prestou atenção nas palavras de Emma, porque nesse exato instante Lílian entrava no Salão Principal acompanhada de Alice. Remo desanimou ainda mais ao perceber que Perla não estava com elas. Lílian viu Emma sentada na mesa da Grifinória e foi se sentar ao seu lado.

− Errou de mesa essa manhã, Emma? - perguntou rindo.

− Ah não, Lily. Só vim aqui para agradecer o Remo, mas acho que ele não está muito bem hoje - respondeu dando indiretas para o maroto, que mais uma vez não escutou o que ela disse.

− Lílian - ele disse - a Perla não vai descer?

− Não sei, Lupin. Ontem quando ela chegou no dormitório eu já estava dormindo e hoje quando acordei e fui chamá-la para descer, ela disse que viria depois. Mas pude perceber que ela andou chorando a noite, pois estava com os olhos inchados - Lílian respondeu e Remo sentiu uma pontada no peito ao saber que ela não estava bem.

− E você nem perguntou o que aconteceu? - brincou Emma - Mas que amiga mais desnaturada, Lily.

− Essa é a regra número um de convivência com a Perla, Emma - Alice respondeu - Se ela não vem até você dizer o que está acontecendo, não vá até ela perguntar, ou você é capaz de ouvir palavras extremamente desagradáveis.

− Pra falar a verdade Emma, eu quis perguntar, mas a Alice não deixou. Disse que se ela quisesse falar, ela viria falar! Como se eu fosse deixar minha melhor amiga assim sem saber o quê, ou quem fez alguma coisa com ela - respondeu Lílian olhando na direção de Tiago Potter. E Alice realmente não tinha deixado Lílian ir falar com Perla, com medo do problema ser justamente o que Lílian não podia saber: o sentimento de Perla por Sirius.

− Lupin, cadê o Frank?

− Ele disse que ia a biblioteca antes de ir ao jogo - Pedro respondeu.

− Então eu vou lá atrás dele! Vejo vocês no jogo - Alice respondeu levantando-se da mesa.

− Cuidado pra não ser trocada pelos livros, Alice - Emma brincou.

− É Emma. Você vai ter que me fazer companhia nesse jogo, porque se eu depender da Perla e da Alice, vou ficar sozinha!

− Ah Lily! Você sabe que eu não vou te abandonar - as duas riram e se levantaram para ir ao estádio. Antes de sair Emma disse para Remo - Espero que você melhore!

− Obrigado - ele respondeu escutando dessa vez o que ela tinha falado.

Em seguida Remo e Pedro foram para o estádio, enquanto Sirius e Tiago iam para o vestiário, onde encontraram o resto do time. Otto Bagman estava furioso. Andava de um lado para o outro no vestiário e quando Tiago e Sirius chegaram ele praticamente pulou no pescoço do apanhador.

− Potter, hoje mais do que nunca, precisamos de você!

− Eu sei disso - Tiago respondeu cheio de si - vocês não são nada sem mim!

− Potter, o caso é sério - respondeu Otto - O time da Sonserina tem um novo apanhador e um novo artilheiro. Não sabemos como eles jogam, mas dizem que o novo apanhador deles é muito bom!

− E quem são esses seres magníficos?

− Bom Black, você deve conhecer o novo artilheiro muito bem, já que é a sua prima, Bellatrix.

− Bella? Então com ela você não precisa se preocupar Otto. Eu dou um jeitinho na minha priminha. E quem é o apanhador?

− Lúcio Malfoy. - Otto respondeu e Tiago riu.

− Então nem precisa se preocupar, Otto. Com a bonequinha você deixa que eu me viro! O jogo está no papo!

O jogo vai começar! Os times entram em campo. - narrou Thomas Jordan, aluno do 4º período da Grifinória. Soou o apito de Madame Hooch e 14 vassouras levantaram vôo - Grifinória tem a posse da goles com Otto Bagman. Ele faz um lindo passe para Mary Holmes, grande jogadora essa menina, que se aproxima do arco da direita, arremessa e... É GOL! 10 A ZERO PARA GRIFINÓRIA.

O estádio foi à loucura. As casas da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa, que também eram grandes rivais da Sonserina, torciam para Grifinória.

Rody Pontner tem a posse da goles. Ele dribla Bagman e passa a goles para Bellatrix Black, a mais nova artilheira da Sonserina. Muito bonita, apesar de ser da casa das Serpentes. - Jordan continuava narrando e às vezes recebia olhares censuradores da professora McGonagall - Argh! Bellatrix acaba de receber um balaço de seu primo Sirius Black. Briga de família a vista! E a goles agora está com Andréa Sabattin.

− Essa prima do Almofadinhas joga muito bem!

− Concordo Rabicho. Mas acho difícil ela conseguir fazer alguma coisa no jogo. Sirius está fazendo marcação permanente nela - respondeu Remo, que olhou para onde Lílian e Emma estavam sentadas. Perla não estava com elas.

E Bagman está com a goles. Ele recebe um balaço de Augusto Rookwood, que acerta em cheio o seu nariz. Mas Andréa Sabattin consegue pegar a goles. Sabattin, a grande revelação do ano passado, considerada a melhor artilheira da Grifinória, e também a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts - a professora McGonagall olhou para Jordan ameaçando-o - e voltando ao jogo, Sabattin escapa de um balaço de Rodolfo Lestrange, ela arremessa... mas Flint defende.

A torcida protestava. No mesmo momento que Flint defendia o arremesso de Sabattin, Rockwood arremessou um balaço no goleiro da Grifinória, que caiu desmaiado do outro lado do campo. Infelizmente Madame Hooch não viu, pois estava penalizando Rodolfo Lestrange, que depois de errar o balaço que arremessou em Sabattin, arremessou o bastão na cabeça da menina.

- Bellatrix Black tem a posse da goles. Ela dá uma grande pirueta no ar. Escapa de um balaço de Sirius Black, que recebe um balaço de Rodolfo Lestrange. Bellatrix passa para McNair, que dribla Mary Holmes e volta à bola para Bellatrix, que aproveita que o goleiro recém acordado estava na baliza da esquerda e arremessa a goles na baliza da direita e... é gol!O jogo empata em 10 a 10.

Tiago continuava procurando o pomo sem sucesso. Lúcio Malfoy vinha em sua cola. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa rapidamente ou então o jogo pioraria. Deu uma volta completa pelo campo, mas não viu o menor sinal do pomo.

- E McNair está com a goles. Black recebe mais um balaço de Rodolfo Lestrange. Parece que os batedores resolveram se atacar ao invés de atacar os artilheiros. Bellatrix aproveita a distração do batedor da Grifinória e arremessa, marcando mais um gol para Sonserina.

O jogo ficava mais violento a cada minuto que passava. Sirius e Rodolfo continuavam se atacando. Augusto Rookwood aproveitou a distração de Madame Hooch para bater o bastão no braço de Andréa Sabattin, que desequilibrou e quase caiu da vassoura. O braço dela estava quebrado. Madame Hooch não viu, pois estava marcando falta em McNair que tinha partido para a agressão física em Otto Bagman, que agora sangrava.

Falta para Grifinória. Holmes bate, mas Flint defende. Ele arremessa a goles para Bellatrix, enquanto Rookwood manda um balaço em Bernard Stuart, que deixou cair o seu bastão. Bellatrix passa tranqüilamente por Bagman e arremessa a goles, que Oscar Wood deixa escapar por pouco. 30 a 10 para Sonserina.

− Tiago, acha logo esse pomo, ou então não vai sobrar jogador vivo pra terminar a partida - gritou Sirius quando passou por Tiago rebatendo um balaço mandado por Lestrange.

Tiago procurou o pomo por todos os lugares. O jogo estava esquentando demais. Bellatrix marcara mais uma vez. Sirius e Rodolfo continuavam se atacando. Andréa Sabattin estava com o braço direito quebrado e tentava segurar a goles com o esquerdo, sem obter sucesso. Bagman e Holmes estavam machucados. E Wood ainda estava meio tonto. Stuart tentava atacar os artilheiros da Sonserina, mas McNair e Pontner sempre entravam na frente de Bellatrix, o que lhe deixava o caminho livre para fazer gols. E ela marcara mais uma vez. E ele, Tiago, era o único do time que não tinha nenhum machucado. Tinha que aproveitar isso junto com a sua grande habilidade de achar o pomo.

Tiago começou a se desesperar quando ele viu. Um brilho pequeno e dourado na baliza esquerda da Sonserina. Voou o mais rápido que pode em direção a bolinha alada. Malfoy vendo seu movimento, o imitou. Os dois estavam à mesma distância do pomo, que agora começou a descer. Tiago mergulhou. Malfoy foi atrás. Eles estavam emparelhados, um do lado do outro, os corpos se chocando. Tiago estendeu a mão. Malfoy fez o mesmo. Estavam a centímetros do pomo. Precisava pega-lo.

− E o jogo termina! Tiago Potter capturou o pomo de ouro! GRIFINÓRIA VENCE POR 160 a 50.

Três quartos do estádio estavam em festa. A torcida da Grifinória invadiu o campo. Tiago desceu da vassoura e foi erguido pela multidão. Ele ergueu a mão mostrando o pomo. Todos o aclamaram como herói.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Perla, acorda! Ou então você vai chegar atrasada na partida de quadribol.

Perla abriu os olhos e deu de cara com Lílian que tentava a todo custo acordá-la. Não tinha forças para levantar. Passara a noite toda chorando e tudo que mais queria agora era ficar ali deitada, sem ninguém a incomodando.

− Pode descer Lily. Eu vou depois - respondeu fechando os olhos novamente.

− Perla, você tá com os olhos vermelhos! Você andou chorando? - Lílian perguntou. Alice escutando o que estava acontecendo, puxou Lílian para fora do dormitório - Mas Alice, eu quero saber o que aconteceu com ela.

− Lily, deixa ela quieta. Depois se ela quiser nos contar ela vai falar. Agora vamos descer ou não veremos o jogo. - Alice respondeu e junto com uma Lílian contrariada, desceram para o Salão Principal.

Perla ficou deitada por um bom tempo. Não tinha forças para levantar. Depois de um tempo, ela levantou, foi ao banheiro, lavou o rosto que estava bastante inchado e foi se sentar no parapeito da janela pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido no dia anterior. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que seu grande amigo Remo Lupin era um lobisomem. E o pior de tudo. Ela tinha agido como uma perfeita criança ao descobrir. E daí que ele fosse um lobisomem. Ele não deixara de ser em nenhum momento carinhoso, ou atencioso. Ele tinha que ter algum defeito. Ele era perfeito demais pra ser verdade! "É Sirius Black, o universo está conspirando a seu favor. Agora que achei um defeito no Remo, como vou conseguir gostar dele pra te esquecer?", pensou.

Então ela viu que diversos alunos estavam voltando para o castelo. "A partida de quadribol deve ter acabado" pensou. Nesse exato instante, Penélope Patil e Kelly Bagman entraram no dormitório.

− Perla, você acaba de perder um dos melhores jogos de quadribol - Penélope falou entusiasmada.

− Quem ganhou? - perguntou desanimada.

− Grifinória é claro! Bom eu tenho que ir a ala hospitalar ver como está o meu primo - respondeu Kelly, saindo em seguida.

− Foi realmente emocionante - continuou Penélope - A tal da Bellatrix, aquela que é prima do Black, ela marcou uns 5 gols e a Grifinória não tava conseguindo marcar nenhum. A Andréa quebrou o braço, o Otto quebrou o nariz e a Mary também tava toda machucada.

− Penny, tem alguém na sala comunal? – perguntou Perla fugindo do assunto.

− Ah, o pessoal todo tá lá. Menos o pessoal do time, que tá todo na ala hospitalar, com exceção é claro, do Potter, que foi o único jogador que não teve ferimentos. - Continuou Penélope, mas Perla não lhe deu atenção. Ela abriu a porta do dormitório e desceu para a sala comunal que realmente estava lotada. Não viu sinal nem de Lílian, nem de Alice. Num canto estava Remo com Pedro. Tiago era o centro das atenções. Discretamente chegou perto de Remo e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

− Preciso falar com você!

− Tudo bem - respondeu ele, se levantando.

− Podemos ir para um lugar mais calmo pra conversar?

− É claro. Vamos lá pro dormitório. Não tem ninguém lá e os meninos não vão subir tão cedo. Assim não corremos o risco de ter nossa conversa interrompida.

− Ótimo. - respondeu e os dois subiram para o dormitório discretamente.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Alice, tem que ter um bom motivo pra estarmos perdendo a festa de comemoração.

− Frank num é você que vive nessa biblioteca? E agora tá preocupado com uma festa? Isso é muito mais importante que uma comemoração!

− Espero que seja – respondeu Frank contrariado.

− Madame Pince - disse Alice se dirigindo à bibliotecária - Por acaso Hogwarts guarda as edições do Profeta Diário?

− Guarda - respondeu a bibliotecária olhando os alunos a sua frente com desconfiança. Mas como Frank era um freqüentador assíduo da biblioteca e muito responsável, ela não se negou a dar a informação - Ficam todos lá atrás. Cada prateleira é de um ano, e cada caixa na prateleira é de um mês.

− Obrigada. - disse Alice dirigindo-se com Frank na direção indicada.

− Alice, você é maluca ou o quê? Nós estamos perdendo a festa pra procurar o quê afinal?

− Você se lembra do tal segredo da Emma que a Lílian queria descobrir? Pois então. Hoje antes do jogo, antes de eu te encontrar aqui na biblioteca, eu encontrei com a Annie Branstone da Lufa-Lufa e ela me perguntou como eu e a Lily andávamos com a Emma depois de tudo que saiu no Profeta Diário.

− E agora você quer descobrir o que ela queria dizer, olhando cada jornal do Profeta? Alice você já reparou quantos jornais tem aqui? Vamos demorar anos para achar alguma coisa!

− Eu sei Frank! Mas é a única pista que temos!

− Não era mais fácil perguntar pra Branstone? Ou melhor, perguntar pra Emma?

− De jeito nenhum! Se eu perguntar pra Branstone, ela vai achar que a Emma está nos enganando e a situação dela vai ficar pior. E nem pensar de perguntar pra Emma. Mas não vamos ter que procurar em todos os jornais. Seja lá o que tenha acontecido, foi entre o início do segundo ano e o dia que a Emma começou a ficar nossa amiga.

− E quanto tempo isso quer dizer?

− Uns 5 ou 6 meses.

− Vai ser uma longa procura.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Lílian e Emma saíram do estádio assim que o jogo terminou e estavam voltando para o castelo quando Emma parou, fazendo Lílian parar também.

− O que foi? – Lílian perguntou intrigada com a parada repentina de Emma.

− Lily, eu sei que você deve estar querendo ir comemorar com o pessoal da Grifinória, mas será que podemos ficar aqui fora um pouco.

− Eu? Comemorar? Não. Prefiro mesmo ficar aqui fora – Lílian respondeu satisfeita – Mas, aconteceu alguma coisa?

− Aconteceu! Quer dizer, vai acontecer se eu não contar isso pra alguém - Emma respondeu ansiosa e Lílian pensou que finalmente ia conhecer seu segredo - Lily, eu acho que estou gostando de alguém!

− Ah! É isso! - disse Lílian desapontada - Bom, mas quem é o felizardo?

− Um maroto – Emma respondeu sem jeito, com medo da reação da amiga.

− NÃO ME DIGA QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ GOSTANDO DO POTTER?

− Lily, por favor, não grita! - pediu olhando ao ver que algumas pessoas que passavam estavam olhando - não, não é do Potter.

− Se não é dele, então de quem é? - Lílian perguntou, mas depois de um minuto de reflexão, chegou à resposta antes que Emma falasse - Remo Lupin.

− É, mas tem um grande problema eu gostar dele.

− Claro que tem! Ele é um maroto, Emma. Não se pode confiar nos marotos.

− Não é disso que eu tô falando, Lily. Mas eu acho que a Perla gosta dele!

− Perla? Não mesmo! Ela me contaria - disse, sem ter certeza do que falava.

− É só você olhar a intimidade dos dois, Lily. E o pior é que eu acho que ele gosta dela. E a Perla já não gosta muito de mim porque ela acha que eu estou roubando a sua amizade dela, se ela souber que eu gosto do Remo...

− A Perla não gosta dele. - respondeu Lílian, pensando que a primeira coisa que faria quando voltasse ao dormitório seria perguntar à amiga.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla seguiu Remo até o dormitório masculino. Remo abriu a porta para ela entrar e ela entrou totalmente constrangida. Assim que viu as camas do quarto ficou se perguntando mentalmente qual seria a cama de Sirius, o que foi fácil descobrir. A dele com certeza era a que tinha uma grande bandeira do Tutshill Tornados (Tornados de Tutshill), seu time de quadribol. A outra cama que tinha uma bandeira de time de quadribol, só que dos Pride of Portree (Orgulho de Portree), com certeza era a de Tiago. Remo se sentou na cama que Perla logo deduziu ser a dele, tamanha era a pilha de livros que havia do lado que só perdia pra pilha de livros que estava numa cama no fundo, que com certeza seria de Frank Longbottom.

− E então? - Remo olhava para ela, enquanto ela analisava o quarto.

− Bem Remo, eu... eu... queria te pedir desculpas pela minha reação de ontem à noite - respondeu.

− Você não tem que pedir desculpas, Perla. Eu já estou acostumado com reações do tipo - Remo respondeu friamente e Perla percebeu que ele estava muito triste.

− Você pode até estar acostumado Remo, mas tenho certeza que você não esperava uma reação dessas de mim. E confesso que nem eu!

− O que você quer dizer? – Ele perguntou, levantando e caminhando até a janela.

− Eu quero dizer, você sempre foi tão atencioso comigo, sempre me tratou super bem, me ajudou quando precisei e eu não acho justo te tratar dessa forma, só porque você é, só por que você é o que é!

− Não precisa fingir ser minha amiga se não quiser realmente ser, Perla!

− Aí é que está! Eu quero ser sua amiga! Eu sempre quis ser sua amiga! Desde o primeiro momento que eu te vi, sabia que você era especial e queria mais do que tudo ser sua amiga – disse, aproximando-se de Remo na janela - Sabe, não me importa o que o professor Prewett diz sobre lobisomens na aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, não me importa o que todos falam sobre os lobisomens. Não me importa se você é um lobisomem. Importa que você é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci na minha vida.

− Você acha tudo isso mesmo?

− Claro, Remo. Eu te conheço a três anos e em nenhum dia desses anos você me fez alguma coisa de ruim. E se nesses três anos você é um lobisomem e nunca ouvi ninguém reclamar de você, só posso concluir que você não faz mal a ninguém. E sabe, eu posso não conhecer outros lobisomens, mas sei que conheço o mais doce e manso de todos!

Remo sorriu e não deixou Perla dizer mais nada. Agarrou a menina e lhe deu um beijo. Perla se assustou um pouco com o gesto, mas não o impediu. A porta do dormitório se abriu.

− Remo, você tá perdendo uma super festa... - Sirius parou de falar ao ver Perla e Remo se beijando. Na mesma hora Perla se soltou de Remo e ficou olhando para Sirius - Desculpe. Não quis interromper.

− Black, não é nada disso que você tá pensando!

− Montanes, não me importa o que vocês dois fazem ou deixam de fazer! Vou sair para deixá-los à vontade - Sirius disse com rancor e saiu.

Perla correu até a porta, mas Sirius já tinha saído antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa. Ela se sentou na cama de Remo e lágrimas silenciosas caíram de seu rosto. Remo foi até ela, se ajoelhou no chão, colocou a mão em seu rosto enxugando suas lágrimas e disse:

− Você gosta do Sirius!

* * *

**N/A: **NÃO ME MATEM! Eu sei, eu sei. Esse capítulo tá horrível. Primeiro eu fiz o Remo sofrer e agora faço isso com o Sirius. Mas eu precisava fazer alguém descobrir que a Perla gostava do Sirius e não tinha outra maneira de fazer isso! Mas prometo que compenso tudo no próximo capítulo! E só pra não deixar de falar: REVIEWS!

**_Agradecimentos:_**

**Anitta Black **: Sim, o Duplo S é ele, mas eu não vou falar o que ele vai mudar na vida da Perla. Fico feliz que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Bjos

**Patricia Granger: **Perfeito? Que isso, bondade sua! Mas espere, que logo, logo vem mais capítulos. Bjos


	6. Na Torre de Astronomia

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Na Torre de Astronomia**

* * *

− Está tão na cara assim? - Perla respondeu encarando Remo, que a olhou assustado.

− Você é de uma sinceridade incrível!

− Como assim? – ela perguntou, esboçando um sorriso.

− Pensei que você ia negar até não ter argumentos pra me convencer do contrário, e só então iria confessar.

Perla riu. Levantou-se da cama e levantou Remo, que ainda estava ajoelhado.

− Você tem o incrível dom de não me deixar mentir quando estou perto de você!

− Assim você me deixa sem graça – Remo respondeu corando.

− Não é pra tanto! Ninguém manda você ter tantos talentos - Remo ficou ainda mais vermelho com a resposta de Perla - Mas me diz uma coisa. Você já desconfiava ou...

− Já desconfiava. Pra falar a verdade eu tinha certeza.

− Como assim? Não é possível que está tão na cara? Nem a Lily percebeu - Perla perguntou intrigada e dessa vez foi Remo quem riu.

− Isso confirma a minha outra suspeita. Você não contou pra sua melhor amiga.

− Você já parou pra pensar no escândalo que ela faria? Mas me diz, como podia ter tanta certeza assim? - perguntou mais uma vez.

− Perla, o jeito como você o tratava, como olhava pra ele, como derretia todas as vezes que ele te olhava, como você o beijou...

− Peraí, quem me beijou foi ele! Das duas vezes... - rebateu a menina.

− Mas você correspondeu! Se não quisesse não faria.

− Sabe, você é um grande observador. Ninguém nunca percebeu nada. Alice só soube por que tinha enfiado na cabeça que eu gostava do Frank, por isso contei pra ela. Mas nem a Lily que é minha amiga de anos nunca percebeu.

− Às vezes a gente vê coisas que ninguém mais vê! - respondeu com um tom de voz de quem estava magoado. Perla sentou-se novamente e o encarou.

− Por que você me beijou? - Remo tremeu ao ouvir a pergunta que ele não queria dar a resposta e que provavelmente Perla não gostaria de escutá-la.

− Porque... Porque eu... GOSTO DE VOCÊ! - respondeu. Novamente lágrimas caíram do rosto de Perla. Ela ali confessando que gostava do melhor amigo dele e ele confessando que gostava dela. Como nunca percebeu?

− Por que nunca disse nada? - perguntou chorando.

− Faria alguma diferença? – ele respondeu também chorando e se sentando ao lado dela. Perla não conseguiu responder. E nem precisava. Remo sabia que ela não deixaria de gostar de Sirius se soubesse que ele gostava dela.

− Desde quando? - perguntou olhando para ele.

− Desde o ano passado. Foi de repente. Num minuto eu gostava de você como amiga e no segundo seguinte era mais forte que isso. Mais se intensificou esse ano. O Tiago e o Sirius tinham formulado uma teoria que você gostava de mim, por isso os rejeitava. Eu sabia que não era verdade, mas não posso negar que eu quis que fosse.

− Remo, eu queria que soubesse que o meu sentimento pelo Black não tem nada a ver com... bem com o fato de você ser... eu gosto dele desde a primeira vez que o vi. Eu não queria, juro que não queria. Não queria gostar do "grande conquistador de Hogwarts". Várias vezes eu me perguntei o porquê não tinha me apaixonado por você.

− Perla, você não precisa...

− Preciso sim. Eu quis, juro que eu quis me apaixonar por você. Depois que eu vi o Black com a Amélia Bones no Beco Diagonal, eu prometi a mim mesma que iria esquecê-lo. Que iria gostar de outra pessoa. Mas eu não mando no meu coração, Remo. Eu quero, eu preciso esquecer Sirius Black. - Perla se ajoelhou na frente de Remo - Sabe o que mais dói? Ver você dizendo tudo que eu sempre quis escutar dele e eu simplesmente não poder te dizer o mesmo!

− Eu entendo. Mas não quero que você fique assim - disse enxugando mais uma vez as lágrimas da menina a sua frente - somos bons amigos. Isso pode não ser tudo que eu queria de você, mas pra mim é uma das coisas mais importante da minha vida. Principalmente porque você sabe dos meus dois segredos e nem por isso me abandonou!

− E nunca vou te abandonar, Remo - disse abraçando-o e em seguida enxugando suas lágrimas. - Quer dizer que os marotos não sabem que você gosta de mim?

− Não. Você foi a primeira a saber. Mas vou contar hoje pra eles! E acho que você também devia contar a Lílian. Ela confia na sua amizade. Assim como eu confio na sua e na dos marotos.

− Sabe, com você falando assim, eu me sinto uma dos marotos.

− Bem vinda ao clube - Os dois riram e se abraçaram mais uma vez.

− Eu tenho que ir, Remo. Antes que outra pessoa chegue aqui e interprete tudo errado. Lily e Alice devem estar me procurando - E foi em direção à porta do dormitório. Já estava quase saindo quando Remo falou:

− Você devia parar de fingir que não gosta do Sirius. Apesar de tudo, eu acho que ele gosta de você - Perla sorriu e saiu.

Desceu as escadas do dormitório masculino e por sorte todos ainda estavam concentrados em comemorar a vitória da Grifinória, que nem repararam nela. Deu uma olhada por toda a sala, mas não viu sinal nem de suas amigas e nem de Sirius. Subiu então para o dormitório feminino. Mal abriu a porta e dois pares de mãos a puxaram pra dentro.

− Até que enfim!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sirius fechou a porta do quarto extremamente nervoso. Desceu correndo as escadas, quase passou por cima de Alice e Frank ao sair da sala comunal, mas conseguiu chegar ao jardim antes que as lágrimas escorressem do seu rosto. Não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos tinham visto. Perla e Remo. A menina que vinha perturbando seu sono e um dos seus melhores amigos. "Remo podia estar lá com qualquer garota, MENOS COM ELA!" pensou.

Quando se deu conta de onde estava, percebeu que estava na Floresta Proibida. Ouviu vozes. Escondeu-se atrás da primeira árvore. Um segundo depois, dois vultos apareciam exatamente no lugar onde Sirius estava segundos antes. Apesar da escuridão, Sirius conseguiu reconhecer quem era.

− Que péssimo gosto, hein priminha - falou em voz baixa, pra que os vultos não escutassem.

− Nós vemos amanhã? - perguntou Lúcio Malfoy para a garota a sua frente, que concordou. Ele lhe deu um beijo e saiu em seguida. Ela esperou um tempo e saiu também.

Sirius esperou mais um tempo, pra evitar encontrar com algum dos dois caso resolvessem voltar. Na hora que decidiu que já podia voltar ao castelo, uma pessoa colocou a mão no seu ombro.

− Espionando, priminho?

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Alice e Frank chegaram extremamente cansados na sala comunal. Suas pesquisas não deram muito resultado. Ao passarem pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda quase foram atropelados por um Sirius furioso.

Calma ae, Sirius! - gritou Frank, mas Sirius já estava longe e não escutou.

− Ainda temos muito que procurar - falou Alice sentando-se em uma mesa no canto da sala pra não ser atingida pelas bombas de bosta que os alunos estavam soltando para comemorar a vitória do quadribol.

− E põe muito nisso, Alice. Nós ainda não terminamos nem o primeiro mês - respondeu Frank sentando-se numa cadeira ao lado de Alice e esticando as pernas no colo da namorada.

− Vou falar com a Lily e a Perla. Com elas ajudando, vamos encontrar mais rápido.

− É, com certeza! Posso pedir a ajuda dos marotos também! - sugeriu Frank, indicando Tiago e Pedro.

− Não. Melhor não. Lily não ia gostar de ver os marotos envolvidos nisso. Vai ser uma coisa só entre nós quatro. Vou subir pra falar com ela - respondeu Alice, retirando as pernas do namorado do seu colo e indo para o dormitório.

Subiu as escadas calmamente, pensando na melhor forma de contar a Lílian o que tinha descoberto. Abriu a porta do quarto e encontrou Lílian andando de um lado para o outro do aposento.

− Até que enfim, Alice - falou Lílian indo de encontro à amiga - Onde está a Perla?

− Pensei que ela estivesse aqui!

− Deixa pra lá - respondeu Lílian impaciente. Alice olhou para a amiga e pode constatar que ela estava muito nervosa. Alguma coisa de muito grave devia ter acontecido para ela ficar assim - eu descobri uma coisa sobre a Emma!

− Sobre a Emma? - Alice assustou-se. "Será que Lílian teria descoberto o que ela estava procurando na biblioteca?", pensou

− Me responde uma coisa - continuou Lílian - você sabe se a Perla gosta do Lupin?

− Remo Lupin? - perguntou Alice, antes de cair na gargalhada - é claro que não!

− Como pode ter tanta certeza assim? - perguntou Lílian intrigada. Ela se perguntou se Alice sabia de alguma coisa que ela ainda não tinha conhecimento.

− Bem, eu já perguntei isso a Perla - disfarçou Alice. Quase tinha revelado o segredo de Perla e sabia que ela não a perdoaria por isso - e bem, ela disse que eles eram só amigos!

− Menos mal. Alice se prepara! A Emma está gostando do Lupin - falou Lílian como se tivesse dizendo que alguém tinha morrido.

− E o que tem demais? - perguntou Alice decepcionada por Lílian não ter descoberto o que ela estava procurando.

− Como o que tem demais? - ofendeu-se Lílian - O Lupin é um maroto!

− Lily, essa implicância já tá ficando chata. Agora você vai querer decidir quem podemos ou não gostar?

− Não Alice. Só queria que as minhas amigas não se envolvessem com os marotos.

"Ah, se ela souber da Perla então!" pensou Alice no mesmo instante em que a porta abria e Perla entrava, sendo praticamente arrastada pra dentro.

− Ainda bem que você chegou - disseram Lílian e Alice, puxando Perla para dentro do dormitório.

− Calma ae! Não sabia que vocês sentiam tanto a minha falta assim – brincou Perla

− Não seja engraçadinha Perla! Você sumiu o dia todo. Nem apareceu no jogo de quadribol. Vai ter que nos explicar direitinho o que aconteceu - respondeu Lílian furiosa sentando-se na cama e cruzando os braços, o que Perla interpretou como um mau sinal, porque sempre que a amiga fazia isso, era porque a coisa estava realmente muito feia.

− Lily, não podemos deixar isso pra depois? Temos um assunto pra resolver - sugeriu Alice e Perla a agradeceu mentalmente por livrá-la das "garras da Lily".

− Tem razão, Alice. Temos um problema nas mãos e você Perla pode ser a solução para ele.

− Qual é a bomba, Lily? - perguntou Perla sentando-se ao lado de Lílian

− Bom, Perla, você por acaso, gosta de alguém? - perguntou Lílian deixando Perla sem reação. Ela olhava de Lílian para Alice e de Alice para Lílian sem saber o que respondeu. Por sorte Lílian estava de costas para Alice e não viu quando esta fez sinal negativo para Perla.

− Não, Lily. Claro que não! Se eu gostasse, você seria a primeira a saber!

− Então você não gosta do Lupin? - Perla riu com a pergunta da mesma maneira que Alice, o que deixou Lílian bastante intrigada.

− Claro que não, Ly. Não sei de onde você tirou essa idéia. Eu e o Remo somos só amigos - respondeu Perla com dor no coração ao se lembrar da conversa com Remo.

− Ah Perla - Lílian abraçou a amiga - Que bom. Fico aliviada. Pelo menos assim não teremos problemas com a Emma.

− Com a Emma? O que ela tem haver com isso?

− Ela gosta dele! E ela também acha que você gosta dele. E eu ficaria numa situação péssima se fosse verdade. Imagina só, duas amigas gostando do mesmo garoto. Quem eu iria apoiar?

− QUEM VOCÊ IRIA APOIAR? - Perla levantou da cama revoltada - Quer dizer que o seu problema é que você não saberia se ia me apoiar ou ia apoiar a Emma? Sinceramente Lily, pensei que 13 anos de amizade valessem alguma coisa!

− Não é bem assim, o problema é...

− Não tenta se justificar Lily! Mas você ainda vai ter um problemão nas mãos!

− Como assim?

− Bom Alice, não adianta nada a amiguinha da Lílian gostar do Remo, porque ele gosta de mim - respondeu Perla triunfante.

− ELE GOSTA DE VOCÊ? COMO SABE DISSO? – As duas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

− É! Gosta! Ele mesmo me contou! Agora se quiser pode ir lá consolar a sua amiguinha - respondeu Perla se jogando na cama e fechando a cortina. Lílian ficou parada olhando para o chão pensativa. Por fim foi até a cama de Perla, abriu o cortinado e sentou-se na cama.

− Foi por isso que você estava chorando hoje? - perguntou Lílian passando a mão no cabelo da amiga.

− Foi - respondeu triste. Não poderia contar o segredo de Remo, mesmo Lílian sendo sua melhor amiga.

Na verdade, naquele momento ela não podia considerar Lílian sua melhor amiga, já que escondia dois grandes segredos dela. Alice vendo a situação achou melhor não falar nada. Continuaria procurando o segredo de Emma sozinha com o Frank.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Bella! Que bom te ver! Passeando pela propriedade? Passeios noturnos são proibidos, sabia? - perguntou Sirius ironicamente a sua prima, Bellatrix Black.

− Caro Sirius, faço essa mesma pergunta a você. Mas a resposta que eu adoraria ouvir é o porque você estava espionando a minha irmã? - perguntou Bellatrix sarcasticamente.

− Eu não estava espionando! Mas sem querer ser rude Bella, eu não te devo satisfações da minha vida - respondeu Sirius esboçando um sorriso maroto no rosto - mas eu não sabia que você gostava de segurar vela pra sua irmãzinha!

− Só estou aqui para proteger a Narcisa. Não que isso seja da sua conta!

− Que comovente, Bella! Sabe, eu não conhecia esse seu lado protetor - respondeu Sirius sorrindo marotamente para a prima.

− Não pretendo te comover. Tenho coisas melhores pra fazer com você!

− Como o quê? - perguntou Sirius. Ela não respondeu. Ela o agarrou e o beijou.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sirius chegou no dormitório sem entender o quê tinha acontecido entre ele e Bellatrix. Remo, Tiago e Pedro estavam a sua espera. Remo contara aos outros dois o que tinha acontecido entre ele e Perla.

− Você demorou!

− Estava me distraindo um pouco, Pontas.

− Remo nos contou o que aconteceu - arriscou Pedro, que recebeu um olhar de desprezo de Sirius.

− É mesmo? Então Remo, vocês estão namorando? - provocou Sirius, mas Remo não respondeu.

− Almofadinhas, por que você não confessa logo que gosta dela?

− VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU, PONTAS? EU NÃO GOSTO DELA! QUERO QUE ELA SEJA MUITO FELIZ COM O REMO! - gritou Sirius, acordando Frank que estava dormindo e não entendeu o motivo de tanta gritaria.

− Ela gosta de você, Sirius - arriscou Pedro mais uma vez.

− Cala a boca, Rabicho. Pára de falar besteira - respondeu Sirius ainda furioso. Remo foi na direção de Sirius até ficar frente a frente com ele.

− Você devia parar de ser tão infantil, Sirius. Se você não gosta dela, então deixe-a em paz. Sabe, eu posso até _gostar dela _e não me importo que ela não goste de mim da mesma maneira. Mas não vou permitir que você a machuque.

− Você está dizendo que ela gosta de mim?

− Não disse isso. Apenas disse que ela não gosta de mim!

Sirius ficou de boca aberta. Não sabia dos sentimentos do amigo por Perla. Remo foi para a sua cama dormir. Os outros marotos fizeram o mesmo. Sirius ficou parado no meio do quarto tentando entender o que estava acontecendo! Remo gostava de Perla, mas ela não gostava dele. Então por que ela o tinha beijado? Resolveu seguir o exemplo dos amigos e foi pra cama. Mas não conseguiu dormir. Sua cabeça fervilhava com as novas informações e ele estava com uma mistura de sentimentos. Um lado sentia pena de Remo que havia sido rejeitado por Perla. E o outro estava feliz por ela não gostar do amigo.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Os dias iam se passando. Perla e Sirius não estavam se falando. Alice e Frank continuavam sua busca pela biblioteca sem obterem resultados. Lílian pensava numa maneira de ajudar Emma com Remo. Este sofria a cada vez que via Perla. Tiago agora namorava com a artilheira do time de quadribol, Andréa Sabattin.

O Natal estava chegando. Alice e Frank iriam para casa. Lílian decidiu ficar para fazer companhia a Emma e Perla, que não iria para casa, pois a mãe ia viajar com o novo namorado, Devon Roberts. Os marotos, como sempre permaneceriam no castelo.

Lílian e Perla eram as únicas meninas no dormitório feminino do 3º ano no dia do Natal. Lílian acordou animada e foi acordar Perla para juntas abrirem os presentes. Lílian ganhara um livro de Feitiços de Alice, um estojo de maquiagem de Perla, um porta retrato de Emma e roupas e doces dos pais. Já Perla ganhara um álbum de fotografias de Alice, um kit de revelação de Lílian, uma caixa de sapos de chocolate de Remo, uma caixa de bombons e uma blusa dos pais de Lílian e uma máquina fotográfica da mãe.

− Vocês sabiam que ela ia me dar, não é? - perguntou Perla a Lílian.

− Papai me contou na última carta. Então eu e Alice resolvemos te dar presentes que combinassem com ela.

− Ela é linda. Mamãe está tentando me comprar pra ver se eu aceito o novo namorado dela. Preferiu passar o natal com ele do que comigo.

− Ah Perla. Deixa isso pra lá Sua mãe pode não ser a melhor do mundo, mas pelo menos ela lembra que você existe. E eu estou aqui pra te fazer companhia.

− Adoraria saber se você ficou por minha causa ou por causa da Emma!

− Ciúmes agora, Perla! Já não está grande demais pra isso? - brincou Lílian e as duas riram.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

As férias estavam acabando. No dia seguinte todos os alunos voltariam e as aulas recomeçariam. Perla foi até a Torre de Astronomia. Se queria ver as estrelas, seria o melhor lugar para fazê-lo. Abriu a porta e só quando a fechou que percebeu que não estava sozinha na sala.

− Querendo ver as estrelas, Pê?

− É, e pelo visto eu não sou a única que teve essa idéia, Black! Posso voltar outra hora!

− A sala é grande o bastante pra nós dois. E eu também não sou tão egoísta a ponto de querê-la só pra mim - respondeu Sirius marotamente. Perla se aproximou dele. Era estranho conversarem depois de tanto tempo que ficaram sem se falar.

− Está apaixonado, Black? - perguntou temendo a resposta.

− Como assim?- perguntou Sirius intrigado.

− Homens só vêem as estrelas por dois motivos. Ou são astrônomos ou quando estão apaixonados.

− Digamos que eu sou um homem apaixonado pelas estrelas - Perla riu e começou a olhar no telescópio que Sirius estava olhando.

− Eu li num livro de Astronomia que Sirius é a maior estrela do céu e também a mais brilhante por estar mais próxima do sol - disse virando-se para ele - Acho que sua mãe sabia que você seria grande e iluminado quando te deu esse nome.

− Não acho que tenha sido essa a intenção da minha mãe, mas digamos que eu estou honrando o nome que tenho - Perla riu novamente. Sentia muita saudade das conversas com Sirius. Ele sempre conseguia animá-la - E o seu nome Pê, qual o significado?

− O meu vem do espanhol, que quer dizer "Pérola". Meu pai era descendente de espanhóis e segundo a minha mãe, quando eu nasci tinha os olhos muito brilhantes, que pareciam pérolas, por isso ele me colocou esse nome. Eu nunca acreditei muito nessa história.

− Deixa eu ver - disse Sirius se aproximando da menina, olhando dentro dos olhos cor de mel dela, que tremeu ao senti-lo mais perto - É, realmente seus olhos são brilhantes, mas acho que seu pai não te deu esse nome só por causa deles. Você tem a beleza das pérolas - Perla corou com o comentário.

− Assim você me deixa sem graça! - respondeu bastante vermelha.

− Na verdade eu quero de deixar de outra forma. E sem dizer mais uma palavra, Sirius colocou suas mãos na cintura de Perla e a puxou para um beijo apaixonado. Ele ficou com medo que Perla não o aceitasse, mas ela retribuiu e pedia as estrelas para não deixar aquele momento acabar.

Eles se soltaram depois de um tempo e ficaram se olhando, olhos nos olhos. E suas mentes lhes disseram o que precisava ser feito. Sirius agarrou Perla e a beijou mais uma vez, com uma das mãos em seu pescoço e a outra deslizando por suas costas. Perla, por sua vez, abraçou Sirius com toda a força que conseguiu reunir. Sirius aproveitou para aprofundar o beijo. Eles se beijavam como se nunca tivessem feito isso antes. Era um beijo apaixonado, quente, um beijo que eles esperaram muito tempo para acontecer.

Para eles, não existia o resto do mundo do lado de fora daquela porta. Tudo que eles queriam era ficar ali, se beijando eternamente. Eles só paravam quando estavam sem fôlego e continuavam em seguida. Perla ia se deixando levar. Não sabia até onde ele iria. Mas sabia que não tinha forças pra resistir a sua grande paixão.

Infelizmente o casal foi interrompido. A luz foi acesa, assustando-os, que deram de cara com Severo Snape.

− Que ceninha mais patética!

− Qual o seu problema Seboso? Tá com inveja?

− Inveja? Estou é com nojo! Não sei como tem coragem de beijar uma _sangue-ruim_.

Sirius não conseguiu se segurar. Já odiava Severo, e vê-lo ofender Perla havia sido demais. Antes que Perla pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ele já havia tomado sua decisão.

_- Estupefaça _- Gritou. Snape foi de encontro à parede e caiu desacordado no chão.

− Sirius, você é maluco? Ele pode ter se machucado?

− Perla, eu adoro quando você me chama assim - disse Sirius puxando a menina pela cintura e lhe dando mais um beijo - e se quer saber, isso não foi nada perto do que ele merecia.

* * *

**N/A:** Aeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Demorou, mas saiu! Digamos que eu estou passando por um certo bloqueio de inspiração. Mas espero que gostem!

_**Agradecimentos:**_

**Anninha: **Tava sentindo falta dos seus comentários! Fico feliz q vc esteja lendo e gostando!Bjos


	7. Três Vassouras

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Três Vassouras**

* * *

− Você fica linda assim - disse Sirius, acariciando os longos cabelos loiros da menina deitada em seu colo.

− Sempre tão galanteador, Black - respondeu Perla abrindo os olhos e encarando os azuis de Sirius.

Sirius e Perla se encontravam quase todas as noites, desde o dia em que ficaram juntos na Torre de Astronomia. O romance dos dois era escondido de toda a escola, com exceção é claro, dos outros marotos, já que Tiago emprestava sua capa da invisibilidade para o casal poder se encontrar na "misteriosa sala do 7º andar".

A princípio, a idéia de manter o romance em segredo veio de Perla, que não tinha coragem de contar a Lílian o que estava acontecendo e achou melhor "preparar o terreno antes de soltar a bomba". Sirius não se opôs a idéia, e até gostou de manter o segredo (segundo ele, para não decepcionar as fãs. Mas Perla não sabia disso!). Nas noites que se encontravam, Perla subia para o dormitório e fingia que dormia enquanto esperava as outras meninas do dormitório dormirem. Em seguida, ela descia para a sala comunal, que sempre se encontrava vazia por causa do horário (com exceção dos marotos, que sempre estavam lá). Sirius a esperava com a capa da invisibilidade de Tiago, e juntos eles iam para o local dos encontros.

Remo ficou triste desde que o romance deles havia começado. Quando estava perto de Sirius ou Perla, ele tentava disfarçar o ciúme que sentia, mas Perla sempre percebia. Por isso ela fez questão de se afastar um pouco do amigo para não fazê-lo sofrer ainda mais.

− Sabe - continuou Perla, sentando-se ao lado de Sirius - você ainda não me contou como descobriu essa sala.

− Segredo de maroto, Pê! Não conto nem sob tortura.

Perla riu. Apesar de ser mais um dos muitos segredos que os marotos escondiam, ela não conseguia ficar brava com Sirius, ainda mais porque ele sempre mostrava seu sorriso maroto quando ela ameaçava ficar brava ou chateada, e Perla sabia que não conseguia resistir a esse sorriso.

− Nunca pensei que eu fosse ter ciúmes de você com outros garotos - respondeu ainda rindo.

Sirius escondeu o seu sorriso e levantou com uma expressão muito séria no rosto. Perla pensou que ele talvez não tivesse gostado do que ela tinha falado, mas ele não falou nada. Levou a mão ao bolso interno da veste e tirou uma pequena caixa, que entregou a ela.

− O que é? – ela perguntou curiosa, pegando a caixa que ele lhe oferecia.

− Digamos que é um presente de Natal atrasado - respondeu Sirius voltando a sorrir.

Perla abriu a caixa. E ficou extremamente admirada com o conteúdo. Era um bonito colar prateado com um pingente no formato de uma estrela. A estrela era tridimensional, e apesar de transparente, emitia um certo brilho azulado.

− Posso? - perguntou Sirius pegando o colar e apontando para o pescoço de Perla. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e jogou os cabelos para frente de maneira que ele pudesse fechar o colar - Essa é a estrela Sirius, a estrela mais brilhante do céu. Ela vai te proteger de coisas ruins, além é claro, de fazer você sentir a minha presença mesmo quando eu não estiver por perto.

− Você é inacreditável, Sirius Black - respondeu Perla, dando um selinho no garoto.

− Você ainda não viu nada, Pê – ele respondeu puxando-a para um longo e apaixonado beijo.

− É melhor voltarmos – Perla disse, quase sem fôlego quando Sirius a soltou.

Os dois se cobriram com a capa da invisibilidade e saíram abraçados da sala. No meio do caminho depararam com Madame Nor-r-ra, a gata do zelador Filch, que os encarou por um tempo antes de prosseguir seu caminho.

− Sabe que às vezes eu acho que essa gata enxerga através dessa capa - sussurrou Sirius.

Os dois já estavam em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, quando tiraram à capa. Perla ia dizer a senha para entrarem quando Sirius a deteve.

− Pê, eu queria te pedir uma coisa antes de entrarmos!

− Pode pedir – ela respondeu curiosa.

− É que depois de amanhã vai ser dia de visita a Hogsmeade, e eu queria sabe se você não queria ir comigo?

− Black, é que...

− Se não quiser por causa da Lílian, não tem problema!

− Não é isso, Sirius - Perla respondeu desconcertada. Na verdade estava pensando em como Remo ficaria - Eu adoraria ir com você!

Sirius a abraçou e lhe deu um beijo que deixou até a Mulher Gorda sem fôlego.

− Você adora me provocar!

− Como assim? – ela estranhou.

− Sabe que eu fico louco quando você me chama pelo primeiro nome.

− Então eu acho que deveria te chamar assim mais vezes, Sirius! – Perla provocou o maroto novamente.

− Vocês vão me fazer ficar esperando até quando? - reclamou a Mulher Gorda, quando Sirius fez menção de beijar Perla novamente.

− "Bolhas de Sabão" - eles disseram a senha e entraram abraçados na sala comunal, onde Tiago, Remo e Pedro aguardavam a chegada do quarto maroto. Perla lhes deu uma "Boa Noite", deu um beijo na bochecha de Sirius (por causa do Remo) e subiu para o dormitório. Sirius se largou numa cadeira ao lado dos amigos com uma cara de grande felicidade.

− Quem diria! O Almofadinhas está apaixonado - provocou Tiago.

− Não estou apaixonado, Pontas - respondeu Sirius indignado.

− Se não está apaixonado, então está brincando com a Perla - atacou Remo, que estava com ciúmes.

− Nem uma coisa, nem outra, Aluado! Gosto de ficar com a Perla! Só isso! Não quer dizer que eu esteja apaixonado!

− Quer dizer que "amor" agora mudou de nome? - provocou Tiago mais uma vez e recebeu uma almofada na cara de resposta de Sirius.

− Será que vocês podem parar com isso? Temos assuntos mais sérios a serem resolvidos!

− Qual o problema agora, Aluado? - perguntou Sirius no mesmo momento que Tiago lhe devolvia a almofada.

− Semana que vem é noite de lua cheia – falou Pedro empolgado.

− É, e seria uma grande semana de divertimento se o nosso amigo Rabicho aprendesse a se transformar!

− Eu juro que tento, Sirius - justificou-se Pedro.

− Acontece que graças ao meu querido amigo Almofadinhas, nós não estamos podendo treinar, já que a nossa sala de treinos virou ponto de encontro dele com a namoradinha - provocou Tiago. Na verdade, ele estava sentindo um pouco de ciúmes, pois Sirius passava quase todas as noites com Perla e não aprontando com ele - Nós nem atacamos o Seboso essa semana.

− Eu ainda acho essa idéia uma loucura. Nem você Tiago e nem o Sirius conseguiram se transformar por completo. E o Pedro ainda nem conseguiu se transformar - argumentou Remo, extremamente preocupado - e depois, vocês não sabem o que eu posso vir a fazer com vocês depois que eu me transformar!

− Tenho certeza de que tudo vai dar certo, Aluado. É só o Sirius diminuir os encontros dele para podermos praticar!

− Ta, ta, ta, Tiago. Não precisa falar isso mais uma vez. Vou ver o que posso fazer - defendeu-se Sirius. Mesmo assim, Remo ainda estava bastante preocupado. Eles estavam infringindo diversas normas da escola e se fossem pegos estariam em maus lençóis.

− Vocês não acham melhor desistir? - sugeriu Remo. Apesar de ter gostado da idéia a princípio, pois teria seus amigos por perto na hora que ele mais precisava, tinha medo de que algo de mal pudesse acontecer a eles.

− Claro que não - falou Tiago irritado - nós nunca deixamos um amigo na mão!

− Afinal, nós somos os marotos - concluiu Sirius deixando Remo sem argumentos. Ele sabia perfeitamente que não conseguia impor limites em seus amigos. Mas se sentia feliz por eles estarem ao seu lado.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Lílian e Alice desceram para o Salão Principal para tomarem seu café da manhã. Para elas, Perla devia ter tido mais uma de suas inúmeras crises de insônia, que tinham se tornado freqüentes nos últimos dias, e por isso ainda dormia no quarto.

− Alice, você acha que a Perla tá com algum problema? - perguntou Lílian sentando-se na mesa de frente para a amiga.

− Ah Lily. Você a conhece melhor do que eu! Ela sempre teve essas crises de insônia - respondeu Alice pegando uma torrada.

− Mas ultimamente não parece que eu estou convivendo com a mesma Perla de sempre. Ela tem andado tão distante... por que ele tem que ser tão irritante - perguntou Lílian logo depois que Tiago Potter havia acabado de dar uma gargalhada que pode ser ouvida por todo o Salão Principal!

− Essa sua implicância com os marotos ta aumentando a cada dia que passa!

− Não é implicância, Alice. Mas o Potter consegue ser irritante como nenhuma outra pessoa. Olha só o escândalo que ele faz só pra rir? E quando ele fica bagunçando o cabelo, só pra parecer que ele acabou de voar numa vassoura. E quando ele fica atacando os alunos no corredor só pra se divertir. E quando...

− Oi Lily – disse Emma, que acabara de chegar e se sentar ao lado de Lílian interrompendo seu discurso sobre os inúmeros defeitos de Tiago Potter - Sabe, amanhã é dia de Hogsmeade. Nós duas vamos juntas, não é?

− Oi Emma - falou Alice irritada. Nem ela, nem Perla se davam bem com a Emma, principalmente pelo fato dela sempre estar querendo afastar a Lílian delas - Sabe, eu e a Perla também vamos com a Lílian.

− Alice, não estou vendo seu namorado? Onde será que ele está? Ah, já sei! Provavelmente ele está na biblioteca. Cuidado, porque ele pode te trocar pelos livros - provocou Emma. Ela realmente não gostava nem de Alice, nem de Perla, porque elas nunca a tratavam como amiga, como Lílian fazia. Pra sorte de Emma, Alice não respondeu, pois Perla chegava nesse exato instante!

− Bom dia, meninas - disse ela sentando-se ao lado de Alice.

− A noite deve ter sido realmente boa Perla, pra você estar tão feliz assim!

− Digamos Lily, que eu tive uma boa noite de sono!

− E sonhou com quem? - perguntou Emma, com um olhar malicioso.

− Com ninguém! Apenas dormi muito bem! – mentiu Perla, sem encarar nenhuma das garotas.

− E esse colar, Perla? Apareceu do nada no meio da noite? - Lílian perguntou curiosa. Perla levou a mão ao pescoço e percebeu que não tinha tirado o colar que Sirius havia lhe dado.

− Eu só resolvi colocá-lo, Lily. Algum problema nisso?

− Não. Mas eu nunca soube da existência dele - defendeu-se Lílian. Emma estava adorando a situação. Gostava muito de ver Perla e Lílian discutindo.

− Mamãe me deu nas últimas férias! Eu não gostei muito, por isso nunca usei! Mas senti vontade de usá-lo hoje – Perla mentiu novamente

Lílian achou melhor não continuar a discussão e começou a falar de um feitiço que estava tendo dificuldades com Emma. Perla aproveitou a distração da amiga e olhou na direção que os marotos estavam sentados. Sirius olhou na sua direção e lhe deu um sorriso. Ela retribuiu com outro sorriso. Mas logo em seguida percebeu que Alice a encarava e virou para o seu prato, onde pegou alguns biscoitos.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A aula de adivinhação era uma das mais entediantes. O perfume que exalava da sala era o suficiente para deixar qualquer aluno tonto. Alice quis trocar para Aritmancia logo depois da primeira aula, mas Perla a fez ficar, alegando que ficaria sozinha se ela fizesse isso.

− Hoje, meus caros alunos, nós vamos aprender o estudo dos orbes. - começou a professora Hydra - A vidência da bola de cristal é uma arte muito difícil e trabalhosa. Alguns de vocês não conseguirão ver nada na primeira tentativa. E outros talvez nunca vejam. Mesmo assim, nós vamos tentar. Se dividam em pares, por favor. Em seguida tentem esvaziar suas mentes.

− Como se isso fosse possível com esse cheiro!

− Eu escutei isso, Sr. Potter. Mas eu não disse que seria fácil! Então vamos tentar - respondeu a professora, a única que não conseguia ralhar com os marotos - eu vou passar de mesa em mesa pra ver o esforço de vocês.

− Perla, tá rolando alguma coisa entre você e o Black? - perguntou Alice enquanto fingia que tentava ver alguma coisa no orbe.

− De onde você tirou essa idéia maluca? - perguntou Perla assustada com a pergunta.

− Não tem nada de maluco na minha pergunta! Ou você se esqueceu que eu sei que você gosta dele? - perguntou Alice para Perla apontando para Sirius que estava com Tiago em uma mesa atrás de Perla.

− Ta, mas o que isso tem a ver com...

− Com o fato de que o Black olha pra cá de cinco em cinco minutos? Que você tem andado bem feliz nos últimos dias? Com o fato de você ter aparecido com esse misterioso colar que a Lily jura que nunca tinha visto?

− Ele está olhando pra cá? – perguntou Perla impulsivamente. Alice fez cara de quem esperava uma explicação - Tudo bem, senhorita Satins. É incrível como eu não consigo esconder as coisas de você!

− EU NÃO ACREDITO! - gritou Alice, no que foi repreendida por Perla e pela professora - Desde quando?

− Desde o último dia das férias do Natal.

− Mas Perla, isso foi há quase um mês!

− É mesmo? - perguntou Perla pensativa - Sabe que eu nem tinha me dado conta que já tinha tanto tempo assim!

− Não acredito que você escondeu isso de mim e da Lily.

− Você já parou pra pensar no escândalo que ela faria? E não tem problema porque eu vou ter que contar. Eu e Sirius vamos juntos a Hogsmeade amanhã!

− Não acredito, Perla - falou Alice revoltada. Ela olhava incrédula para a menina a sua frente esperando que ela dissesse que estava brincando, mas como ela não o fez, continuou - Uma coisa é você gostar dele. Outra é você se deixar levar. Perla você não percebe que vai ser só mais uma na lista dele?

− Não é bem assim, Alice! O Sirius gosta de mim!

− Amélia pensava a mesma coisa que você.

Perla não respondeu. Não sabia o que responder. Ela e Alice passaram o resto da aula sem se falar. Quando a aula acabou, Alice juntou seu material e saiu rapidamente da sala. Perla ficou pensando no que iria fazer. Sentia que precisava desesperadamente conversar com alguém.

− Potter - gritou assim que saiu da sala para o menino que estava a sua frente conversando com duas garotas - preciso falar com você.

− Perla! Eu adoraria, mas estou um pouco ocupado agora - respondeu apontando para as garotas com quem estava conversando - podemos deixar pra depois?

− Isso não pode esperar - respondeu Perla pegando o braço de Tiago e o puxando para outro canto. - Preciso muito falar com o Sirius. Onde ele está?

− Peraí - Tiago colocou as mãos em cada bolso da veste como se tivesse procurando alguma coisa - nos meus bolsos ele não está.

− TIAGO POTTER, não me faça cometer um assassinato - gritou Perla, assustando as pessoas que passavam.

− Ah Perla! Como é que eu vou saber onde o Sirius está? Ele falou que ia resolver um problema!

− Pra onde ele foi? - perguntou ela, segurando a gola da camisa de Tiago.

− Acho que pro jardim.

Perla largou a camisa de Tiago e foi correndo para o jardim. Olhou em todos os cantos possíveis e não viu nenhum sinal de Sirius. Começou a se desesperar. Precisava contar a Lílian o que estava acontecendo entre eles, antes que a amiga descobrisse. Tinha medo que Alice pudesse contar alguma coisa. Queria que Sirius a ajudasse na difícil tarefa. Ela estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos que não tinha visto que um casal se beijava fervorosamente atrás das estufas.

"Melhor eu sair daqui antes que eles me vejam!" - pensou. Mas antes que suas pernas a levassem para outro lugar, ela reconheceu quem eram as pessoas. A menina era Bellatrix Black. O garoto era Sirius.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Tiago chegou na sala comunal bastante irritado. Havia demorado dias para convencer Helen Silveran, amiga de Amélia Bones a falar com ele (tudo culpa de Sirius, já que ele tinha largado a Amélia e esta aconselhava a amiga a não falar com ele!). E justamente no dia que ele conseguiu, Perla havia estragado tudo. O namoro com Andréa Sabattin tinha acabado há dias. E ele não queria ir sozinho pra Hogsmeade já que Sirius ia acompanhado. Ele podia chamar qualquer garota (tinham várias pedindo pra sair com ele!), mas ele gostava das mais difíceis.

− Ah, mas isso não vai ficar assim! A Perla vai ver só - resmungou baixinho, quando se deu conta que não estava sozinho na sala comunal. Havia uma bonita ruiva de olhos verdes, sentada em uma poltrona lendo um livro.

− Lílian - chamou a menina que levantou os olhos e quando viu quem era, baixou-os novamente - Tudo bem?

− O que você quer, Potter?

− Calma, pra que tanta agressão? Eu só queria saber se você quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo amanhã.

Lílian fechou o livro com força. Não tinha coisa que ela mais detestava na vida do que as conversas com Tiago Potter, que segundo ela, eram fúteis e entediantes.

− O que te faz em pensar que eu cometeria a insanidade de sair com você?

− Bom, eu pensei que, já que a sua amiga vai com o Sirius, você podia ir comigo!

− Do que você ta falando, Potter? - assustou-se Lílian. Será que ela tinha entendido errado - Não me diga que a Emma vai sair com o Black?

− Emma? Ah não. Eu estava falando da Perla!

− Você só pode estar louco - riu Lílian com vontade - a Perla nunca faria isso!

− Num faria, vai fazer! Amanhã, em Hogsmeade – Tiago respondeu triunfante. Estava se vingando de Perla, e isso o deixou muito feliz.

− Perla - gritou Lílian para a menina que acabara de chegar na sala comunal tentando segurar as lágrimas que queriam escorrer pelo rosto - o Potter inventou uma mentira absurda. Ele ta dizendo que você vai pra Hogsmeade amanhã com o Black!

− E o que tem demais, Lily? – Ela perguntou com a voz rouca de quem chorara.

− Como o que tem demais? Não me diga que é verdade? Ele é um maroto. Você ta cansada de ver o que eles têm feito com as meninas desde que chegaram aqui. Não acredito que você tá se deixando enganar. Olha o que o Black fez com a Amélia!

− Sabe Lily, eu já to cansada dessa sua maldita implicância com os marotos. Se eles querem fazer o que fazem é problema deles. Se eu quero me iludir é problema meu. Eu só não agüento mais essa sua autoridade, que acha que pode determinar o que é bom pra mim e o que não é! Me faz um favor, Lílian Evans, me deixa em paz - Lílian ficou boquiaberta com o que acabara de ouvir. Perla nem tinha certeza do que falara. Subiu para o dormitório, fechou as cortinas da cama e desejou não ter visto a cena que presenciara.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Dia de visita em Hogsmeade era sempre uma festa entre os alunos do terceiro ano para cima. Mas no dormitório feminino do terceiro ano não havia grande animação. Alice tinha combinado que não iria a Hogsmeade com Frank e que eles aproveitariam o dia tranqüilo para continuar suas buscas na biblioteca. Lílian não estava nem um pouco animada de ir. Não sabia se estava mais brava com o fato de Perla ter escondido o romance com Sirius (que Alice contou depois da briga das duas) ou se era pelas palavras rudes que ela tinha dito. Mas ela acabou aceitando ir ao povoado depois das insistências de Emma. Perla, não tinha a menor vontade de sair da cama. Mas assim como Tiago, ela também não deixaria nada barato. Iria se vingar de Sirius.

Quase todos os alunos já estavam no povoado quando Perla desceu. Sirius a esperava na entrada do castelo.

− Achei que não viria!

− E por que eu faria isso? - Perla perguntou tentando ser o mais amável possível.

− Bom, depois da discussão que você teve com a Lílian...

− Isso não tem nada a ver com a gente, Black. - Respondeu e Sirius estranhou o tom de voz dela, que era frio e seco, apesar dela estar tentando agir como antes.

Em Hogsmeade, Sirius quis ir para um lugar mais reservado com Perla, mas ela insistiu que eles fossem para o Três Vassouras. No bar, ele pediu uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada, enquanto ela pediu um copo de água.

− Eu estava pensando que, realmente já estava na hora de assumirmos que estamos juntos!

− Você é inacreditável - respondeu Perla com extrema frieza.

− Ah Pê! Você já disse isso! Eu posso ser ainda melhor - respondeu sorrindo marotamente para Perla, que pela primeira vez na vida não se intimidou com o sorriso.

− Pode parar com a encenação, Black. - continuou falando friamente - até quando você ia continuar com isso? Até eu ficar completamente apaixonada, então você pularia fora?

− Do que você ta falando, Pê? – Sirius perguntou assustado.

− E me faz um favor Black? Nunca mais me chama assim! Eu posso ter caído no seu joguinho, mas eu não sou tão burra assim!

− Perla, você pirou? Do que você ta falando?

− Disso - Perla pegou o copo de água intocado e sua frente e arremessou o conteúdo na cara de Sirius - ISSO SIRIUS BLACK, É PRA VOCÊ ENTENDER QUE EU NÃO SOU MAIS UMA NA SUA LISTA! PODE PROCURAR A PRÓXIMA OTÁRIA, QUE ESSA AQUI CANSOU!

Perla levantou da mesa e viu que todos do bar a olhavam, inclusive Lílian que estava com Emma. Ela ia sair da mesa quando Sirius segurou seu braço.

− Perla, eu não sei o que... - mas Sirius não terminou a frase. Perla lhe deu um tapa, com todas as forças que conseguiu reunir.

− Isso é por ter me enganado e ter me feito achar que você gostava de mim! Volta pra sua prima. Vocês dois se merecem - disse e saiu do bar o mais rápido que conseguiu. Já tinha andando bastante quando alguém a segurou. Era Remo.

− Perla, o que aconteceu? - perguntou o maroto, bastante preocupado. Mas a resposta que recebeu foi à mesma de Sirius. Um tapa na cara.

− Isso é por ter me deixado fazer papel de otária, mesmo sabendo que o Black só tava brincando comigo!

Remo não respondeu. Ficou parado olhando a garota que amava se distanciar, com a mão sobre a face onde ela havia batido. A dor em seu coração era muito maior que a em seu rosto.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Que furacão passou aqui? - perguntou Lílian assim que chegou no dormitório, onde encontrou Perla sentada no chão chorando sobre os pedaços das páginas rasgadas de seu diário.

− Então Lílian Evans. Veio aqui para contemplar a minha desgraça! Você estava certa o tempo todo! Pode comemorar por isso!

− Não vim aqui pra isso. Mas não posso negar que o que aconteceu foi justamente o que eu falei que aconteceria.

− Então me faz um favor! Escreve uma grande faixa, escrito: "Lílian Evans - A dona da verdade" e amarra na cabeça.

− Escuta aqui, Perla, você não pode negar que eu te avisei sobre o que ia acontecer!

− TÁ LEGAL, AGORA SERÁ QUE VOCÊ PODE ME DEIXAR EM PAZ? – gritou Perla com raiva, assustando Lílian.

− Meninas, parem com isso! Temos um assunto muito importante pra resolver - disse Alice, que tinha acabado de entrar no dormitório trazendo um exemplar do Profeta Diário - Eu descobri o segredo da Emma.

* * *

**N/A:** Até que enfim esse capítulo saiu. Espero que me desculpem pela demora. É que essa semana foi difícil, tô cheia de trabalhos, provas e ainda tá tendo obra aqui em casa. Ou seja, sem tempo, nem condições de escrever! Mas confesso que me doeu fazer o que eu fiz com o Remo (desculpa por isso Anaisa!). COMENTEM, COMENTEM, COMENTEM! E esperem capítulo novo em BREVE!

**_Agradecimentos:_**

**Anaisa: **Também tô adorando a sua fic. Ainda não tive tempo de terminar de ler, mas prometo que vou terminar! Bjos.

**Aninnha: **O melhor capítulo? Que isso, bondade sua. Obrigada pelo incentivo que tem me dado desde o "Diário de Perla". Bjos.

**Anita Black: **Tá vendo né, eu tb maltratei o Sirius um pouco!Como eu disse "As vezes é um mal necessário"! Obrigada pelo comentário. Bjos.

**Silverghost: **Finalmente você voltou de viagem e começou a segunda parte da fic! E obrigada mais uma vez pela propaganda! Bjos.


	8. A História de Emma

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – A História de Emma **

* * *

− Do que você está falando? - perguntaram Lílian e Perla, ao mesmo tempo.

− Dêem uma olhada nisso! - respondeu Alice, entregando o exemplar do Profeta Diário a Lílian. Perla sentou-se ao lado dela para juntas lerem a manchete principal do jornal.

_Casal seguidor da Artes das Trevas é preso_

_Foram presos ontem a noite, pelo esquadrão de elite dos aurores do Ministério, o casal Marrie e Ethan Williams, em Marselha (França). Os dois são acusados de pertencerem ao grupo recém intitulado "Comensais da Morte". Os comensais são formados por bruxos praticantes da Arte das Trevas, liderados pelo bruxo, também recém intitulado "Lorde Voldemort". Eles são conhecidos pela prática das maldições imperdoáveis principalmente em família de trouxas. Suspeita-se que o casal seja responsável pela morte de 17 trouxas na França, Alemanha e Suíça. O chefe dos aurores, Alastor Moody acredita que eles sejam responsáveis por um número de mortes ainda maior e espera com a prisão deles, encontrar os outros membros do grupo, que tem aumentado significativamente. A filha do casal, Emma Williams, atualmente estudante da escola de Beauxbatons, foi mandada para um orfanato bruxo em Paris, onde deverá permanecer durante as férias escolares até o julgamento dos pais, que será dentro de seis meses. Se condenados, eles pegarão prisão perpétua em Azkaban._

Assim que Lílian e Perla acabaram de ler a manchete, era difícil decidir qual das duas estava mais assustada. Alice andava de um lado para o outro do quarto sem saber o que falar.

− Será possível? Os pais da Emma são Comensais da Morte? Só pode ser brincadeira! - falou Lílian, jogando o exemplar do jornal em cima da cama e assim como Alice, pôs-se a andar sem rumo pelo quarto.

− Assassinos, isso que eles são. E a Emma com aquela carinha de anjo, escondendo o que os pais são!

− Perla, por favor! - irritou-se Lílian - como foi que você descobriu isso Alice?

− Bem Lily, isso é uma longa história. Mas o que ta me preocupando agora são duas coisas. Primeiro esse jornal tem mais de um ano, logo os pais da Emma já foram julgados. Será que eles foram condenados? E se foram, onde a Emma esta morando? E segundo, como somente o pessoal da Lufa-Lufa ficou sabendo disso, se tem muita gente das outras casas que lê o Profeta Diário e mesmo sem ler o jornal, poderia ficar sabendo da boca de outras pessoas.

− Sabe que isso também me intriga - respondeu Perla pensativa. Ela pegou o jornal e leu novamente para ver se descobria alguma pista nova - O mais engraçado é que aqui diz que ela estuda em Beauxbatons. Pode ser que a Emma que o jornal fala não é a Emma que conhecemos!

− Não acredito nisso, Perla. Eu me lembro da primeira vez que fomos a Hogsmeade e que ela mandou uma carta para os pais. Me lembro exatamente do nome que ela colocou no envelope: Para Marrie Williams. Seria muita coincidência se não fosse.

− Tá Lily, mas como a Alice disse, o pessoal da Lufa-Lufa sabia disso, mas o resto da escola não! É isso que é muito estranho. Por mais que exista essa separação de casas, sempre tem gente que conhece pessoas de outras casas. Não teria como a gente não ter ficado sabendo disso antes.

− A menos que alguém tenha tentado abafar o caso!

− Como assim, Lily?

− Bom Alice, é só a gente colocar a cabeça pra funcionar. A Emma nunca me disse que tinha estudado em Beauxbatons. Então, ao que tudo indica, alguém fez parecer que ela estudava lá

− Mas acho que só vamos descobrir a verdade se perguntarmos pra ela. O que você acha, Lily? - sugeriu Alice.

− Pode ser. Mas ainda não sei como vamos fazê-la falar!

− Podemos falar amanhã durante o jogo de quadribol. Todos vão estar ocupados vendo o jogo, que não vão reparar se não estivermos lá.

− Tem razão, Perla. É a melhor hora que temos pra falar com ela sem ninguém nos ouvir! - concluiu Lílian sentando-se novamente na cama. Foi quando Alice reparou a bagunça que o quarto se encontrava.

− Perla, o que foi que aconteceu aqui? - perguntou pegando um pedaço de uma das folhas do diário de Perla, que estava no chão.

− Eu estou apagando algumas coisas que não devem ser lembradas - respondeu jogando as folhas que estavam em cima da sua cama no chão e deitando em seguida - Me faz um favor, Alice, joga tudo isso no lixo.

− Perla, esse é o seu diário!

− Era o meu diário, Lily! E é justamente por isso que não quero guardá-lo. Você não faz a menor idéia da quantidade de "Sirius Black" que tem escrito nessas páginas.

− Oh amiga! Você deve estar arrasada - falou Lílian sentando na cama de Perla e se esquecendo completamente da briga que elas tiveram minutos atrás.

− Eu mereci. Você tinha razão sobre os marotos. Nenhum deles presta!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Sirius dá pra você explicar o que foi que aconteceu? - perguntou Remo furioso.

− Já não te falei que não sei? Aquela garota é maluca. É a única explicação que eu encontro!

− Também Almofadinhas, você foi se agarrar com a Bellatrix na frente dela! - provocou Tiago. Ele era o único que tinha se divertido com toda a situação.

− Então foi por isso! Como você teve coragem? Ainda mais com a Bellatrix!

− Remo, eu não tinha nenhum tipo de compromisso com a Perla. Eu estava livre para ficar com a garota que eu quisesse. Então não sei pra que tanto escândalo.

− Não sabe? Sirius, ela gosta de você! - respondeu Remo furioso com o maroto que continuava achando que tudo era uma "tempestade no copo de água".

− E daí? Mais da metade das garotas de Hogwarts também gostam. Isso não quer dizer que eu tenha compromisso com nenhuma delas!

− Você não presta, Sirius Black!

− Aluado, vejamos por outro lado. Você gosta dela e agora o caminho ta livre pra você. Eu não quero ter mais nada com a Montanes, nem que ela me implore de joelhos - respondeu Sirius irritado. A verdade é que ele não se conformava que ela o tinha humilhado na frente de quase toda a escola.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Dia de partida de quadribol era sempre motivo de festa, principalmente entre as casas que iriam jogar. Mas havia três garotas da Grifinória, que enfrentaria a Lufa-Lufa, que não estavam nem um pouco animadas com a proximidade do jogo.

Lílian, Perla e Alice estavam muito preocupadas, sem saber como iriam falar para Emma que já tinham conhecimento sobre os pais dela. E pior do que não saber como contar, era falar com ela normalmente como elas sempre fizeram. Como todos os cafés da manhã, Emma foi se sentar a mesa da Grifinória, ao lado de Lílian.

− Então Lily, hoje eu vou ficar na torcida da Grifinória com vocês! - falou Emma bastante animada, tanto que nem reparou na cara de tensão das meninas.

− Abandonando as origens de vez, não é Emma?

− Perla! Você e a Lily não estavam brigadas? Pensei que depois do seu vexame no Três Vassouras vocês nunca mais voltassem a conversar!

− Minha amizade com a Lily é maior do que pequenas futilidades! - respondeu Perla vitoriosa - e você também não pode se gabar muito, já que também passou um vexame no Três vassouras quando o Potter nem se lembrou que tinha marcado de encontrar com você.

− Crianças! - Disse Lílian bastante séria. Não queria que as duas acabassem numa discussão em plena mesa do café da manhã, pois ela sabia que se a Perla se estressasse era capaz de contar em alto e bom som o que sabia a respeito da Emma. - Será que vocês podem se comportar como duas pessoas civilizadas?

Emma e Perla se calaram. Tudo o que as duas menos queriam no momento era desagradar Lílian.

As quatro foram juntas para o estádio de quadribol. Lílian tinha convencido Alice a conversar com Frank, para que ela assistisse a partida de quadribol com as meninas. Ela relutou um pouco, mas acabou cedendo quando Frank lhe disse que não haveria problemas. Elas se sentaram nos primeiros bancos, de maneira que fosse mais fácil sair na hora que quisessem.

Os jogadores das duas casas entraram no estádio. Perla olhou na direção de Sirius por alguns segundos, mas desviou o olhar na hora que ele também a olhou. Madame Hooch entrou no campo trazendo as bolas. O jogo ia começar.

− Agora! - falou Lílian baixo para Perla que passou a mensagem para Alice. As três se levantaram e Lílian puxou Emma para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

− Mas aonde vocês vão? - perguntou contrariada com a decisão das outras - Logo agora que o jogo vai começar!

Nenhuma das meninas respondeu. Elas andaram apressadamente até pararem perto das estufas, onde Perla se sentiu um pouco mal ao lembrar de Sirius e Bellatrix.

− Bom, Emma, nós queríamos te falar uma coisa! - começou Lílian meio sem jeito, tentando escolher as palavras da melhor maneira.

− O que foi que aconteceu, Lily? - Perguntou Emma assustada ao perceber as expressões das meninas.

− É que... - continuou Lílian sem coragem de falar!

− É que nós já sabemos de tudo! - falou Perla despejando tudo de uma só vez.

− Tudo o quê? - perguntou Emma ficando ainda mais confusa e assustada.

− Sobre seus pais, Emma! - respondeu Alice meio sem jeito.

− Como assim? Do que vocês estão falando? – Emma perguntou assustada. As três se olharam tentando buscar uma resposta. Lílian tirou de dentro das vestes o exemplar do Profeta Diário e mostrou a Emma.

− Alice achou esse exemplar na biblioteca... - explicou Perla.

− E eu vi que falava sobre você... - continuou Alice.

− E eu me lembrei do nome da sua mãe, logo só podia ser você! - terminou Lílian. Emma ficou olhando boquiaberta para as três garotas a sua frente sem saber o que responder.

− Como puderam? Vocês não tinham o direito de invadir a minha vida!

− Emma nós só queremos te ajudar!

− Me ajudar, Perla? Tudo que você sempre quis foi se livrar de mim. Você sempre detestou minha amizade com a Lily - respondeu Emma com lágrimas nos olhos. Em seguida ela atirou o exemplar do jornal em cima de Alice - Aposto como vocês duas armaram isso tudo, só pra Lily brigar comigo.

− Emma eu não estou brigando com você! Quero te ajudar. Me conta o que aconteceu que eu...

− Você é como elas, Lily! Vocês três se merecem! Me deixem em paz! - Emma disse e saiu em seguida.

− É, não conseguimos nenhum resultado! - Suspirou Perla.

− Eu imaginei que ela não fosse contar de primeira! - respondeu Lílian.

− Quer dizer que você vai continuar tentando?

− Claro, Perla. Não vou descansar enquanto não descobrir o que aconteceu!

− Então, enquanto você pensa em um jeito Lily, eu vou até a biblioteca levar esse jornal, antes que a Madame Pince me estrangule! - respondeu Alice e saiu deixando Perla e Lílian sozinhas. Remo estava passando perto das duas, o que significava que a partida de quadribol havia terminado (é claro que a Grifinória havia ganhado, com Tiago capturando o pomo!). Perla ao vê-lo puxou Lílian para longe, o mais rápido que pode.

− Perla, você não acha que ta sendo um pouco rude demais com o Remo? Afinal de contas ele não te fez nada!

− Acho que vai chover! O que foi que aconteceu com você? - perguntou Perla assustada com as palavras da amiga - LÍLIAN EVANS defendendo um maroto? O mundo realmente está perdido!

− Não estou defendendo! Só que ele nunca te tratou mal pra você ignorá-lo. Há mais alguma coisa que eu ainda não sei?

− Lily, você sabe que ele era afim de mim. Logo, ele pode muito bem ter incentivado o Black a brincar comigo só por raiva, por que eu não gostava dele!

− Mesmo ele gostando de você, eu acho que ele não seria tão cruel a ponto de fazer isso! – insistiu Lílian, deixando Perla irritada.

− Acontece que ele sabia que eu gostava do Black! Quer vingança melhor?

− Ainda acho que ele não teve culpa. Mesmo assim, a vida é sua! Espero que esteja tomando a melhor solução!

− Pode ter certeza que estou! – respondeu Perla confiante.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Remo saiu do estádio desanimado. Apesar da vitória da Grifinória, ele não tinha motivos para comemorar. Deixou Pedro com Frank e resolveu voltar para o castelo. Já estava quase chegando à porta do castelo, quando avistou Perla e Lílian. Fez menção de ir falar com elas, mas assim que Perla o viu, fez questão de puxar Lílian para dentro do castelo o mais rápido que pode. Desistiu de ir pra sala comunal. Não queria encontrar com ela novamente e ser rejeitado.

Resolveu andar pelo jardim, de modo que ficasse longe das pessoas que estavam saindo do estádio. Sua cabeça fervilhava e seu coração estava totalmente despedaçado. Não se importava que a garota que ele amava gostasse de outro. Não se importava que ela estivesse com outro. Mas doía muito não ter a sua amizade. Não ouvir sua voz. Não saber como ela estava se sentido depois da confusão com Sirius.

Remo estava tão distraído em sua caminhada, que não reparou numa figura que estava sentada perto dele chorando. Emma só reparou que ele estava por perto quando ele já estava praticamente tropeçando nela.

− Remo?

− Ah, oi Emma. Tudo bem?

− Mais ou menos. Mas pelo visto não tem nada bem com você! O que foi que aconteceu?

− Não foi nada! Só queria dar uma volta pra pensar! – mentiu Remo, tentando disfarçar.

− Tudo bem se não quer me contar!

− Não é isso, é que... - respondeu Remo sem graça. Ele realmente não queria contar a ela o que estava sentindo. Não sentia vontade de contar isso nem para os outros marotos. A única pessoa com quem ele gostaria de falar a respeito era justamente a pessoa que não queria vê-lo. Foi então que ele percebeu que Emma também não estava bem - mas o que foi que aconteceu com você?

− Nada demais! - respondeu timidamente. Só ela sabia como era difícil manter uma conversa com Remo sem se atrapalhar toda - tive uma briga com as meninas.

− Não quer me contar o que houve? Você vai se sentir melhor se falar! - insistiu Remo. Ele achou que Emma parecia muito abalada para ser apenas uma briguinha de amigas.

− Remo, se eu te contar o que aconteceu, você promete não contar a ninguém? - perguntou Emma. Era difícil resistir as palavras dele. Ele era capaz de conseguir fazer até um mudo falar.

− Se você deseja assim, eu prometo.

− Bem, eu morava em Paris com meus pais há um tempo atrás. Nós vivíamos bem. Meu pai era inglês e a primeira vez que ele foi pra França se apaixonou pela minha mãe e a pediu em casamento. Minha mãe estudava na Academia de Beauxbatons e se casou com meu pai quando estava no último ano. Ele a trouxe para Londres e ela foi estudar com ele aqui em Hogwarts. Meu pai era da Sonserina e minha mãe foi escolhida pra ficar lá também. Ela terminou a escola grávida de mim. Eu nasci aqui na Inglaterra e morei aqui até os oito anos, quando por algum motivo que eu desconhecia, meus pais se mudaram apressadamente para Paris. Ficamos uns dois meses lá e depois fomos morar em Nantes. Passamos um tempo lá e depois fomos pra Lion. Nós mudávamos de cidade numa média de três em três meses. Eu nunca entendi o porquê dessas mudanças repentinas.

− Seu pai trabalhava no Mistério, em algum cargo que exigisse que ele estivesse sempre viajando?

− Na verdade eu nunca soube o que os meus pais faziam. Só sabia que eles trabalhavam juntos. Quando eu tinha onze anos, recebi a carta de convocação tanto de Hogwarts quanto de Beauxbatons. Meus pais me fizeram vir pra Hogwarts. Disseram que eu estaria mais segura aqui. Mas eles esperavam que eu ficasse na casa da Sonserina. Você não imagina a decepção que eles tiveram quando eu fiquei em Lufa-Lufa.

− Sua história parece com a do Sirius!

− Pois é. Mas meus pais ficaram tão decepcionados, que disseram pra todo mundo que eu estava em Beauxbatons. Antes do início do meu segundo ano aqui, os meus pais foram presos. Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido. Li no Profeta Diário que eles estavam sendo acusados de matar trouxas. Poucas pessoas associaram que a Emma Williams que o jornal falava era eu, por que no jornal dizia que eu estudava em Beauxbatons e como todos estavam de férias, somente as pessoas mais próximas a mim sabiam de quem o jornal falava. Eu fui mandada para um orfanato em Paris para esperar o julgamento deles. Eu não queria voltar a Hogwarts, pois sabia que as pessoas me tratariam diferente. Então, Dumbledore foi a casa dos meus conhecidos da Lufa-Lufa pedindo para não contar a ninguém o que sabiam sobre mim. As pessoas concordaram em não falar com ninguém, mas também não voltaram a falar comigo. E quando eu voltei, não fui tratada com frieza, mas com indiferença pelos alunos da minha própria casa.

− Então você resolveu se aproximar de pessoas de outras casas.

− Foi. Primeiro eu tentei fazer amizade com a Perla, mas ela não gostou muito da idéia. Então a Lily veio tentando se aproximar de mim, e eu acabei ficando amiga dela. Mas não tive a coragem de contar pra ela a verdade.

− E ela descobriu! – concluiu Remo.

− Foi. Não sei como, mas Alice achou o exemplar do Profeta que falava da prisão dos meus pais. Lily sabia que o jornal falava de mim, porque ela se lembrou de uma vez que eu mandei uma carta para a minha mãe de Hogsmeade. Apesar dela não ter visto o endereço, ela conseguiu ver o nome da minha mãe.

− Seus pais estão em Azkaban?

− Sim – ela respondeu triste, enxugando algumas lágrimas - Prisão Perpétua. Eu não posso visitá-los, mas me deixam mandar correspondências. Eu tenho ficado no orfanato bruxo em Paris durante as férias de verão. O Ministério da Magia Francês tentou arranjar uma família adotiva pra mim, mas ninguém quer adotar uma garota com mais de dez anos de idade. E essa é a minha história.

− Emma, eu sinto muito, muito mesmo - tentou ajudar Remo, sem saber muito que dizer - Se eu puder fazer alguma coisa pra te ajudar?

− Tem Remo! Você pode ser meu amigo? Por mais que eu não me desse bem com a Perla e a Alice, fora a Lily, elas eram as únicas amigas que eu tinha. E agora eu não tenho ninguém!

− Claro que você pode me ter como um amigo! – respondeu Remo, feliz em poder ajudar a garota - Só acho que você devia contar a sua história para as meninas. Tenho certeza de que elas vão te apoiar.

− Pode ser. Mas não agora. Um outro dia talvez.

Remo a abraçou tentando consolá-la. Emma desejou que aquele abraço jamais terminasse. Mas já estava se sentindo realizada. Já tinha Remo Lupin como um grande amigo. Seria mais fácil ser mais do que isso depois.

* * *

**N/A:** É, eu sei! Esse capítulo demorou mais do que devia pra espero que vocês me perdoem! Muito obrigada pelas REVIEWS! Elas são a fonte de minha inspiração! Por isso deixem MAIS! O próximo capítulo vai demorar um poquinho! Mas as melhores partes da fic estão chegando, então eu **acho **que vai valer a pena esperar!

**_Agradecimentos:_**

**Patrícia: **eu te juro que já tinha colocado a tua fic "Como perder um bruxo em 10 dias" no "Meus Favoritos" pra eu ler depois, mas ainda não tive tempo! Tô meio enrolada essas últimas semanas. Prometo que assim que tiver um tempinho, vou ler! Bjos.

**Silverghost: **Bom, você sabe que eu amo a sua fic né? Logo num é problema nenhum fazer propaganda dela. Fico feliz que você esteja gostando da minha. Bjos.

**Anaisa: **Nem precisa agradecer...sua fic é boa msm. Bom, espero que você goste do próximo capítulo tb!Bjos


	9. Amizades

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Amizades **

* * *

− Não adianta! Eu desisto!

− Mas Frank, você não pode desistir - apelou Perla para o garoto que começara a arrumar o seu material.

− Perla, eu já disse que não adianta!

− Mas não podemos fazer isso sozinhas! Ninguém aqui é tão bom aluno quanto você - insistiu Perla, que corrigiu em seguida ao ver a cara de indignação de Lílian - Quer dizer, você e a Lily são os melhores alunos da escola.

− Eu posso ser bom em todas as matérias, mas não sou em Transformação. E eu posso conseguir estudar muito bem a teoria, mas sou péssimo na prática!

− Mas temos que tentar - falou Lílian tentando ajudar a amiga a convencer o garoto - sem você nos ajudando, aí é que não vamos conseguir!

− Lílian, eu sinto muito! Mas eu vou procurar ajuda!

− Do que você está falando?

− Estou falando Perla, que eu não faço parte das brigas de vocês com os marotos. Eu vou pedir ajuda ao Tiago e ao Sirius. Depois, se eu conseguir melhorar meu desempenho, eu ajudo vocês! - respondeu Frank pegando seu material e saindo na direção de Tiago, que estava em mais uma de suas inúmeras exibições pela Sala Comunal.

− Traidor! - resmungou Perla ofendida. Alice a olhou com cara de desaprovação - E nem adianta me olhar com essa cara, Alice. É isso o que o seu namorado é! E você também! Nem pra ajudar a convencê-lo!

− Querem saber de uma coisa? - respondeu Alice chateada com os insultos de Perla - Eu também não faço parte da briga de vocês com eles! Vou estudar com o Frank.

− Você viu isso, Lily? - perguntou Perla revoltada ao ver Alice saindo da mesa indo na mesma direção que o namorado.

− Bem, eu não quero ser a chata da história, mas acho que eles têm razão! – Lílian disse sem jeito, tendo certeza de que Perla não compreenderia suas palavras.

− LILY!

− Sem o Frank e a Alice nós não vamos conseguir muita coisa. Talvez também devêssemos pedir ajuda de alguém mais experiente.

− Não está querendo pedir a ajuda dos marotos?

− Não estou falando do Potter ou do... - Lílian parou de falar ao ver que a amiga se alterou apenas com a simples possibilidade de falar o nome de Sirius - Mas tem um outro maroto que já nos ajudou uma vez e poderia ajudar de novo!

− Se está pensando que eu vou pedir ajuda pro Lupin está muito enganada. Prefiro ir mal a ter que fazer isso. Já esqueceu o que ele fez comigo?

− Você não tem provas de que ele realmente aprontou alguma coisa com você! E ele é um excelente professor. Tenho certeza de que aprenderíamos muito e você nem precisaria falar de outra coisa com ele que não fosse a matéria. E também, tem as suas notas. Você foi muito bem com a McGonagall nos dois primeiros anos. Não vai querer piorar suas notas agora, vai?

− Não... mas eu só consegui essas notas porque estudei com o... – Perla parou de falar ao se dar conta do nome que ia dizer.

− Você ainda gosta muito dele, não é?

Perla olhou na direção dos marotos. Tiago estava estudando com Alice e Frank. Pedro estava comendo, como sempre. Remo lendo um livro (ou pelo menos fingia que lia) e Sirius estava conversando com uma garota do 2º ano.

− Não deveria, mas é, infelizmente eu ainda gosto dele. Queria poder tirar esse sentimento de mim, mas não estou conseguindo – respondeu bastante triste.

Lílian se levantou da cadeira que estava sentada e abraçou a amiga. Remo parou de olhar para o livro e contemplou a cena. Desejou por tudo no universo estar no lugar de Lílian.

− Vai passar. Você vai ver!

− Espero que sim! - respondeu, assim que Lílian a soltou.

− Bom, agora vamos ter que pensar num jeito de aprendermos ou vamos nos dar mal nos exames. E eles começam em duas semanas.

Perla ia responder, mas não teve tempo. Remo parou ao lado das meninas com uma expressão de profunda preocupação e enormes olheiras.

− Tudo bem? – ele perguntou timidamente. Perla respirou profundamente para não gritar.

− Lílian, eu vou subir. Continuamos essa conversa depois!

− Ela ainda está com muita raiva de mim, não é? - perguntou Remo a Lílian, assim que Perla subiu para o dormitório.

− Tudo ainda é muito recente. Ela ainda está muito magoada com tudo que aconteceu - respondeu Lílian friamente.

− Você também acha que eu tive culpa no que aconteceu? - Lílian ficou pensativa por um instante. Em seguida abriu um grande sorriso e respondeu com a doçura que uma mãe fala com um filho.

− Não, eu não acho! Mas você não pode negar que tudo indicava você! Você gosta dela e bem, ela não gostava de você da mesma forma. E você sabia que ela gostava do Black. É normal que ela pense que você quisesse que ela sofresse.

− Lílian, a última coisa no mundo que eu queria era que ela sofresse. Nem que pra isso eu tivesse que sofrer em vê-la ao lado do meu melhor amigo.

− Isso vai passar - ela respondeu sem graça - Eu conheço bem a Perla. Isso logo vai passar. Mas se quer um conselho, esqueça-a.

− Como se fosse fácil!

− Sei que não deva ser. Mas ela nunca vai gostar de você da mesma forma.

− Tem alguma boa idéia de como fazer isso? – Ele perguntou, achando que não teria uma resposta.

− Se você olhar bem ao seu redor, vai descobrir que existe uma pessoa a sua volta que adorariam que você sentisse por ela o que você sente pela Perla.

− Sei disso – ele respondeu, sabendo exatamente de quem Lílian falava.

− Bom, por que não aproveitamos que você está aqui e estudamos? Estou precisando urgentemente de umas aulinhas práticas de Transformação!

− Tudo bem! – Remo se animou - Por onde começamos?

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Eu não acredito!

− Também não é pra tanto! - tentou argumentar Lílian, mas Perla estava irredutível.

− Não é pra tanto? Lily, você odiava os marotos até algum tempo atrás e agora está me dizendo que não tem nada demais estudar com um deles?

− Não é com um deles. É com o Lupin. Você mesma sempre disse que ele era diferente dos amigos - defendeu-se Lílian.

− Isso foi antes dele fazer o que fez comigo!

− Você não tem provas de que ele tenha feito qualquer coisa contra você. Mas o que eu fiz nem foi tão grave assim. Pior foi a Alice que estudou com o Black!

− Peraí, Lily, não foi bem assim - defendeu-se Alice ao ver a cara de irritada de Perla - o Frank foi estudar com ele e eu estava junto. O que vocês queriam que eu fizesse?

− Bando de traidoras!

− Pelo menos agora nós estamos sabendo um pouco de Transformação. Se você quiser Perla, eu e a Lily podemos te ajudar!

− Não, muito obrigada! Vou pedir ajuda para outra pessoa, de preferência uma que não me apunhale pelas costas - respondeu Perla, saindo em seguida batendo a porta com força.

− Você não acha que devíamos ir atrás dela? – Alice perguntou, bastante preocupada.

− Relaxa, Alice. Depois que ela esfriar a cabeça vai voltar como se nada tivesse acontecido! Confie em mim.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla pegou seu livro de Transformação e foi para o jardim. Sentou na grama, num lugar um pouco afastado do castelo e tentou transformar uma pedra em um bule. Tentou durante bastante tempo, mas seus esforços foram em vão. A pedra continuava do mesmo jeito.

Precisava desesperadamente de ajuda. Jamais conseguiria sozinha. Apesar de ter conseguido média 10 em Transformação nos anos anteriores, ela nunca conseguira transformar nada sozinha sem antes praticar bastante com uma pessoa mais experiente. Mas esse ano, não poderia contar com seu professor. Sirius Black era a última pessoa do mundo a quem pediria ajuda.

Pegou o livro e foi para a biblioteca, o melhor lugar para conseguir um professor. Infelizmente, ela não tinha a popularidade dos marotos, de modo que conhecia pouquíssimas pessoas das outras casas. A verdade é que não conhecia nem muitas pessoas da própria casa.

Sentou-se em uma mesa pensando em quem poderia lhe ajudar. Todas as outras mesas ocupadas tinham mais de uma pessoa. Todas exceto uma. Foi então que lhe ocorreu a idéia. Um pouco arriscada, é claro, mas ela não podia deixar de tentar. Levantou e foi em direção a mesa, onde um garoto lia um livro. Parou em frente a ele e colocou seu livro em cima da mesa, esperando que ele a notasse. Por sorte, ele não demorou a fazê-lo.

− O que é isso? - perguntou o sonserino olhando o livro a sua frente?

− Pensei que pudesse reconhecer um livro facilmente, Snape! - respondeu Perla ironicamente.

− Não banque a engraçadinha, Montanes. O que você quer aqui?

− Quero que me ajude nos estudos!

− E por que eu faria isso? - perguntou Severo Snape, olhando pela primeira vez para a garota a sua frente.

− E por que você não faria? - revidou Perla não se intimidando com o olhar frio dele.

− Você quer um ou TODOS os motivos? - foi a vez de Severo falar ironicamente.

− Não vim aqui escutar os seus motivos. Vim porque preciso de sua ajuda. Sempre me disseram que era um dos melhores alunos da escola.

− E o que isso tem a ver?

− Se não quer me ajudar, então devem ter se enganado a seu respeito.

− Está tentando me intimidar? - perguntou Severo olhando-a mais friamente.

− Não - respondeu Perla, mantendo o seu olhar firme sobre o de Snape, apesar deste lhe causar arrepios - Mas só existem duas pessoas a quem posso recorrer: você e os marotos. Detestaria ter que pedir a ajuda deles. É uma pena que você não seja tão bom quanto eles!

Perla havia tocado na ferida de Severo. Ele detestava ser comparado e principalmente, inferiorizado pelos marotos.

− Isso vai ter um preço, Montanes.

− Toma - Perla lhe entregou uma bolsa de moedas - 10 galeões por hora de estudo.

− Por que você acha que eu quero meu pagamento em dinheiro?

− Porque você quer poder. E o dinheiro vai lhe trazer isso. Vejamos como uma troca de favores. Você tem o que eu quero e eu tenho o que você quer. Você me dá o que eu preciso e eu te dou o que você precisa.

Severo olhou assustado para a firmeza com que Perla falava. Hesitou por um momento, mas resolveu aceitar sua proposta. Se Perla soubesse o poder que ele conseguiria anos depois, jamais teria lhe feito esta proposta.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Os exames e a final do quadribol chegaram (Grifinória ganhou a Taça de Quadribol e o Campeonato das Casas) e logo passaram. Quando todos perceberam, já estavam arrumando as malas para voltarem para casa.

Perla, assim como Lílian previu, não se lembrou que tinha brigado com ela e com Alice, três dias depois do ocorrido. Elas estavam planejando as férias de verão enquanto o Expresso de Hogwarts as levava para casa.

− Alice, se você não aparecer, pode esquecer que somos suas amigas.

− Eu vou Perla. Pode ficar tranqüila. Vou passar quinze dias na casa do Frank e depois vou para a sua casa. Nós vamos ficar lá ou na casa da Lily?

− Lá em casa! Mamãe vai viajar na semana que vem e só volta no final de agosto. Mas dá quase no mesmo, já que o Sr e a Sra Evans irão lá o tempo todo!

− Pra onde ela vai dessa vez? - perguntou Lílian, que até então estava concentrada lendo seu diário.

− Dundee. Vai levar o namorado pra conhecer o Kevin. Como eu disse que só voltava lá morta, ela achou melhor me deixar. Está fazendo tudo que eu quero pra eu não implicar com o namoro dela. Mas ela pediu para os pais da Lily ficarem de olho em mim.

As três riram. Alice se levantou e falou que ia procurar o Frank. Assim que abriu a porta da cabine deu de cara com Emma

− Lílian, eu queria falar com você!

− Bem eu já estava de saída - falou Alice saindo em seguida.

− E eu também - falou Perla seguindo Alice.

− Eu vou procurar o Frank. Ele deve estar na cabine dos marotos. Você vem comigo?

− Não. Vou procurar o carrinho de doces. Vou ver se compro feijõezinhos de todos os sabores para dar de presente a Petúnia. Quem sabe ela não come uns com sabores bem ruins e me deixa em paz este verão.

− Você é muito má, Perla! - respondeu Alice rindo, seguindo em uma direção enquanto Perla seguia em outra.

Levou alguns minutos para ela encontrar o carrinho de doces. Comprou algumas coisas e estava pensando em voltar a cabine quando alguém a chamou.

− Ei Perla!

− Edgar! Quanto tempo! Tudo bom?

− Tudo - respondeu Edgar corando - Sabe já tem algum tempo que eu tô querendo falar com você!

− Algum motivo em especial? – ela perguntou curiosa.

− Bem, é que...- Edgar estava sem jeito de falar e corava ainda mais a cada palavra dita - eu queria lhe agradecer por aquele dia em Hogsmeade.

− Não foi nada.

− Eu gostei muito de conversar com você aquele dia! - continuou Edgar Bones, ainda sem jeito - Até pensei em te chamar para ir em Hogsmeade um dia desses, mas aí aconteceu o lance entre você e o Sirius...

− Não aconteceu nada entre a gente - cortou a garota - O Black achou que eu seria mais uma na sua lista. Mas ele estava enganado a meu respeito.

− Como ele se enganou com a minha irmã. Eu sabia que você também era diferente das outras garotas de Hogwarts. Remo sempre disse isso!

− Lupin?

− É, quando eu conversava com ele sobre você. Ele sempre me dizia que você era uma garota muito especial.

Foi a vez de Perla corar. A menina ficou sem saber o que dizer. Depois de algum tempo em silêncio ela disse que precisava voltar para a cabine.

− Perla - chamou Edgar assim que ela se virou.

− Sim?

− Você acha que teria algum problema se eu te escrevesse no verão? Eu posso mandar por correio trouxa. Aprendi como se faz isso na aula de "Estudo de Trouxas"

− Claro que não tem problema! Se quiser pode mandar pelo método tradicional mesmo. Minha mãe não vai estar em casa, então não vai poder reclamar das corujas - respondeu Perla sorrindo e saindo em seguida, deixando um Edgar Bones extremamente feliz.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− E então Frank, o que vai fazer nas férias?

− Bom Tiago, a Alice vai passar uns dias lá em casa. Depois ela vai pra casa da Perla e eu devo ficar em casa mesmo.

− A Perla vai fazer festinha na casa dela é?

− Não. É que a mãe dela vai viajar e ela chamou a Alice pra ficar lá com ela, já que ela e a Lílian são vizinhas - respondeu Frank. – Mas e aí Tiago, como vai aquela lista?

− Desisti - respondeu Tiago sonolento.

− Como assim desistiu? - perguntou Pedro curioso.

− Ele descobriu que não seria páreo para mim! - respondeu Sirius, exibindo um enorme sorriso.

− Não é nada disso, Almofadinhas. Apenas me cansei. Essas meninas de Hogwarts são muito fáceis. Quero enfrentar um desafio.

− E qual desafio seria esse?

− Meu caro Frank, eu decidi que quero conquistar a garota mais difícil de Hogwarts!

− Você vai insistir com a Montanes? - sugeriu Pedro.

− Não, Rabicho. Descobri que a Perla não é a garota mais difícil de ser conquistada! Não me olhe com essa cara Remo! - completou ao ver a cara de zangado dele - Ela provou isso ao ficar com o Sirius.

Sirius não gostou nem um pouco do comentário. Tampouco Remo.

− E quem será esse desafio? - perguntou Frank mais uma vez.

− Evans.

− Você pirou, Pontas?

− Por que?

− Por que? A Evans não é a garota mais difícil de Hogwarts. É a mais esquentada, mais certinha, mais nervosa e acima de tudo odeia você! - respondeu Sirius triunfante.

− É por isso que é um desafio!

− Não Tiago, não é um desafio! É um suicídio!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Perla, que bom que você chegou! A Emma está curiosa para saber a novidade - falou Lilian assim que Perla entrou na cabine.

− Bom, Emma, em primeiro lugar eu queria te pedir desculpas por ter te tratado mal nesses últimos tempos. Confesso que eu tava morrendo de ciúmes da Lily. - começou Perla sentando-se ao lado de Lílian e de frente para Emma – Segundo, queria te dizer que você não vai precisar voltar pra França esse ano.

− Como assim? – Emma perguntou assustada.

− Bem, nós contamos a sua história pro Frank e ele falou com o pai dele, que trabalha no Ministério. E ele descobriu que bastava uma pessoa pedir sua tutela e você não precisava mais ir para o orfanato. Falei com a mamãe e com o Sr Evans e eles se interessaram, mas o Sr Evans achou melhor não pedir por causa de Petúnia. Então mamãe pediu. O pai do Frank pegou o pedido na minha casa e levou para o Ministério francês, que aprovou. A partir de hoje você está sob tutela da minha mãe, até ser maior de idade.

− Eu não acredito! – Emma ficou exaltada com a notícia.

− Sei que você preferia ficar com a Lily, mas ela é minha vizinha e você vai poder ir na casa dela o tempo todo!

− Perla, você é incrível - falou Emma abraçando-a - Nem sei como agradecer vocês! Me desculpe por não ter te tratado bem também. O Remo tem razão sobre você.

− Como assim? - foi a vez de Perla perguntar.

− Você sabe que esse tempo que eu fiquei brigada com vocês eu fiquei andando com os marotos, principalmente com o Remo. Ele é muito carinhoso, atencioso e não falou mal de você nem depois de vocês terem brigado. Ele inclusive discutiu com o Sirius quando ele falou mal de você.

Perla sentiu uma grande dor no peito. Queria que o chão se abrisse e ela desaparecesse.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

O trem parou na plataforma 9 e ¾ e os alunos atravessaram a barreira aos poucos. Perla atravessou com Lily e Emma (Alice estava com Frank) e tomou um susto ao ver sua mãe ao lado do casal Evans.

− Mãe? Que milagre é esse?

− Sem gracinhas, Perla - respondeu secamente a Sra Montanes - Essa deve ser a Emma?

− Muito prazer, Sra Montanes – Emma se apresentou.

− O prazer é meu, querida. E pode me chamar de Sarah. - respondeu Sarah ainda seca, porém um pouco afetiva – Perla, eu tenho que voltar para o trabalho. Você e a Emma voltam com os Evans, tudo bem?

− Tudo bem. E o problema da Emma?

− Tudo resolvido, querida. Inclusive preparei um quarto para ela. Vejo vocês mais tarde - respondeu a Sra Montanes dando um beijo na bochecha na filha e um "tchau" para os Evans e Emma.

− Vamos indo então, Perla? - chamou o Sr Evans, olhando ao redor - Cadê a Emma?

− Vou procurá-la – respondeu Perla ao perceber que a menina não estava por perto.

Perla saiu atrás de Emma e por sorte a encontrou justamente com quem ela queria conversar.

− Emma - chamou - nós já estamos indo.

− Tá bom, Perla. Bom, então a gente se vê Remo. - respondeu Emma despedindo-se de Remo e virando sem seguida para Perla - vamos?

− Vai indo... eu já vou. - Emma saiu. Entendeu muito bem o que Perla queria dizer.

− Remo... ainda posso te chamar de Remo?

− Claro, Perla, sempre que quiser.

− Eu queria te pedir desculpas... por TUDO! Sei que fui uma completa idiota de ter feito tudo o que eu fiz. Ninguém sabe como me arrependo. Devia saber que você jamais me machucaria.

− Não tem problema! Eu estou disposto a esquecer tudo se pudermos voltar a ser amigos!

− Não tem coisa que eu mais queira na vida! - respondeu Perla abraçando-o. Era um abraço forte, de muita saudade, de muito sentimento. Ambos começaram a chorar - Você me manda notícias?

− Claro.

Perla sorriu e recebeu um sorriso maroto de Remo. Deu-lhe um beijo no rosto, enxugou suas lágrimas e saiu. Remo sentiu-se a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

Perto dali, um outro maroto observava a cena, triste.

* * *

**N/A:** Reviews, reviews, reviews!!


	10. Dois Anos Depois

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Dois Anos Depois**

* * *

− Lily! - gritou Alice esbarrando em vários alunos que estavam no caminho, para conseguir chegar perto da amiga.

− Alice! Que bom ver você!

− Oi Lily! Oi Emma! – Alice cumprimentou as duas meninas carregadas de bagagem paradas a sua frente - E então, como ela está?

− Mal - respondeu Emma aflita - Não quer sair do quarto pra nada. Foi um custo fazê-la comer. Tivemos que chamar o Remo pra conseguir essa façanha.

− Não pensei que ela fosse ficar tão abalada assim. Afinal ela nunca se deu muito bem com a mãe!

− É Alice, eu também pensei. Mas as coisas mudam. E ela só está se dando conta de que se importava agora que perdeu! - respondeu Lílian tristonha com algumas lágrimas se formando em seu rosto.

− Queria ter vindo para o enterro. Mas vocês sabem, eu estava no Canadá, não teria como eu chegar aqui a tempo.

− Não se preocupe, Alice. A Perla não foi ao enterro. Desde que recebeu a notícia do acidente, ela se trancou no quarto e não saiu mais.

− Lily, isso é terrível. E ela não vem?

− Não - respondeu Emma - Ela teve que ficar. Vai ter a leitura do testamento em três dias. Depois ela vai pra Hogwarts.

− E o Remo? Ficou com ela?

− Não, Alice. Ele conseguiu convencê-la a comer um pouco. Mas ele tinha que vir hoje. A professora McGonagall só liberou a Perla.

− É ela vai ficar lá sozinha, ou melhor, com os Stoller. Espero que ela sobreviva - falou Emma amargamente ao se lembrar dos tios de Perla - Bom, o que acham de procurarmos uma cabine?

Lílian ficou encarando Emma por uns instantes, mas ela parecia não se lembrar que Lílian não viajaria com ela.

− O quê?

− Emma, eu vou pra cabine dos monitores, está lembrada?

− Ah é! Alice você fica comigo?

− Tá, mas só até...

− O Frank chegar! Já entendi.

− Eu apareço lá assim que der - falou Lílian despedindo-se das amigas e tomando uma direção do trem, enquanto Emma e Alice tomavam outra direção.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Havia um silêncio incomum na cabine dos marotos. Sirius olhava pra janela da cabine como se estivesse esperando alguma coisa acontecer. Já Tiago estava emburrado no outro canto da cabine, triste por não ter acontecido o que ele queria. E Pedro se encontrava entre eles, esperando que um dos dois explicasse o motivo de tanto silêncio. Até que a porta da cabine se abriu e Remo entrou por ela.

− Remo - gritou Sirius pulando da poltrona e quase sufocando o maroto - como ela está?

− Calma, Sirius, desse jeito eu nem consigo respirar.

− Tá, Tá, desculpa. Agora desembucha logo. Como ela está?

− Que preocupação, hein Almofadinhas. Pra quem prega a três anos que não gosta dela.

− Não enche, Pontas. O assunto é sério. Então Remo?

− Ela tá bem, quer dizer, vai ficar bem! Eu conversei com ela e ela se animou um pouco. Mas está demorando a aceitar a idéia de que a mãe dela morreu.

− Não sei pra que tanto tumulto! Ela e a mãe nem se davam bem!

− Ótima observação, Rabicho. Acontece que você também ficaria triste se a sua mãe morresse, mesmo que vocês não se dessem bem! - respondeu Tiago irritado com o comentário maldoso de Pedro.

− Eu não me importaria se a minha mãe morresse!

− Você é um caso a parte, Almofadinhas.

− Tá, não quero saber. Mas e aí Remo, que mais vocês conversaram?

− Eu a convenci a voltar pra Hogwarts depois da leitura do testamento, que vai ser em três dias.

− TRÊS DIAS? Você ta me dizendo que a Pê... digo a Perla só vai pra Hogwarts em três dias?

− É Sirius! Só depois de três dias! – respondeu Remo rindo da preocupação de Sirius.

− As garotas ficaram com ela, Aluado? - perguntou Tiago com um interesse mais que especial em uma das garotas.

− Não. A Lílian mandou uma carta pra McGonagall contando do ocorrido, mas ela só liberou a Perla de não ir à escola. E a Perla também falou que queria ficar um pouco sozinha.

− Nesse caso, se vocês me permitem, eu vou visitar a minha linda deusa ruiva. - falou Tiago.

Há dois anos, quando estava em seu quarto ano, Tiago tivera a idéia maluca de conquistar Lílian Evans. O feitiço acabou virando contra o feiticeiro, quer dizer, contra o bruxo. Lílian é que conquistou Tiago. Mas, pra tristeza dele, esse amor não era correspondido.

− Errado Tiago. Eu é que vou ver a sua "deusa ruiva"!

− Aluado, você não precisa me lembrar que vocês dois são monitores. Eu já estou triste o bastante por não poder vê-la.

− Remo, a decepção dos marotos - falou Sirius em tom gozador - Nunca esperei isso de você!

− E nem eu! Agora se me dão licença, eu tenho que cumprir com as minhas obrigações - e ao sair da cabine deu de cara com Frank que entrava.

− É as coisas estão realmente feias pro lado da Perla!

− O que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntou Sirius, fazendo um sorriso maroto aparecer no rosto de Tiago.

− Acabei de cruzar com o Edgar. Ele e a Perla terminaram.

− O QUÊ? - Sirius perguntou eufórico.

− Almofadinhas, disfarça um pouco o seu entusiasmo, senão o Frank vai achar que você gosta dela.

− Que isso, Tiago! Eu nem penso isso! - respondeu Frank dando uma piscadela para Tiago.

− Mas como isso aconteceu? - perguntou Pedro, também curioso. Ele adorava ficar por dentro das fofocas da escola.

− Bem, o Edgar falou que ele terminou tudo com ela. Aparentemente ele descobriu que ela gostava de outro garoto. Quer dizer, ele conclui que ela ainda gostava do mesmo garoto que ela gostava quando eles começaram a namorar no quarto ano - falou Frank olhando diretamente para Sirius, mas ele parecia não ter entendido a indireta.

− Mas isso foi a dois anos atrás! - falou.

− Almofadinhas e daí? Será que só você não percebe que a Perla ainda gosta de você, mesmo você sendo o maior conquistador de Hogwarts?– concluiu Tiago.

− Você costumava ocupar essa posição comigo!

− É, mas desisti quando me apaixonei pela garota mais bonita da escola!

− E mais nervosa!

− Mesmo assim, ela ainda vai ser minha. E é bom você se apressar também! Senão a Perla pode acabar caindo nos braços do Seboso.

− Ela não faria isso! - respondeu Sirius incrédulo.

− Almofadinhas, ela foi capaz de estudar com ele durante três anos, não foi? Não seria nada demais ele tentar consolá-la e ela cair nas garras dele.

− Não se eu puder impedir! - Tiago sorriu com a resposta de Sirius. O maroto acabara de confessar o que todos suspeitavam.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Lílian estava agradecendo aos céus por estar chegando ao castelo ao lado de Emma e ainda não ter sido importunada por Tiago Potter. Era realmente um recorde!

− Lily! - Lílian contou até dez ao ouvir a já conhecida voz chamando-a da maneira que ela não gostava que ele a chamasse. Tinha agradecido cedo demais.

− O que será que eu fiz de errado pra merecer isso? - perguntou olhando para o céu. Emma achou que a amiga estava enlouquecendo.

− Estava com saudades de você! – disse Tiago, se aproximando da ruiva.

− Potter, por favor! Me poupe da sua insanidade! - ela respondeu furiosamente - e se me lembro bem, eu ainda não lhe dei permissão para me chamar pelo meu apelido!

− Sempre tão agradável, tão encantadora!

− POTTER! - bufou Lílian. Sua aparência não tinha nada de encantador. Ela estava bastante vermelha, se possível mais vermelha que os seus cabelos. Virou se rapidamente e pôs-se a subir as escadas quase correndo.

− É Tiago. Difícil essa sua garota! - falou Sirius aproximando-se do amigo, que continuou parado feito uma estátua.

− Ela não é linda? - perguntou Tiago com ar de um perfeito apaixonado.

− Vejo que um maroto esta perdendo seu juízo...

− Não, Remo. Juízo o Tiago nunca teve. Ele ta perdendo a sanidade mesmo!

− Sabe qual o problema de vocês? - falou Tiago recuperando-se de seu estado - Vocês são uns invejosos. Estão é com falta de uma garota. O Remo fica enrolando a coitada da Emma com esse papo de amizade e você Sirius...

− E eu o quê?

− Por que não confessa de uma vez por todas que é apaixonado pela Perla!

Sirius não respondeu. Pela primeira vez no dia Tiago tinha falado algo sensato. Ele não tirava a loirinha da sua cabeça há muito tempo.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Já haviam se passado duas semanas desde a chegada dos alunos a Hogwarts e Perla ainda não tinha aparecido, o que era desesperador para um e alívio para outro.

Severo Snape olhou mais uma vez para a mesa da Grifinória e ao ver Lílian Evans e Alice Satins, concluiu que Perla ainda não voltara. "Talvez ela nem apareça" pensou. O que seria bom, pois não agüentava mais as cobranças dos sonserinos colegas de casa, que não aprovavam sua relação com a grifinória e insistiam que deviam fazer alguma brincadeira com a garota.

Lúcio Malfoy, Narcisa Black, Crabbe e Goyle sentaram-se ao seu lado e como já era esperado, tocaram no assunto que ele não gostava de falar.

− É sua amiguinha suja ainda não apareceu! O que será que aconteceu com ela? Descobriu que não era o suficientemente boa para estar entre a gente.

− Não sei, Lúcio - respondeu Severo, com secura - não faço a menor idéia.

− Ainda não entendi porque você aceitou estudar com aquela _sangue-ruim_. - falou Narcisa com ar de extrema superioridade, como estivesse se referindo a um verme.

− Ela estava me pagando para isso! - respondeu Severo evitando olhar para Lúcio e Narcisa.

− Que bom que você conseguiu arrancar bastante dinheiro dela. Esse ano, nós poderemos colocar em prática o que temos planejado pra ela.

− Sabe, você poderia ensinar tudo errado pra ela, Severo. Assim as notas delas iriam ser baixas e ela seria reprovada - sugeriu Narcisa, que ganhou um ar de reprovação de Lúcio.

− Querida, você ainda tem muito que aprender com a sua irmã Bella. É uma pena que ela tenha se formado no ano passado.

− E o que podemos fazer com ela então? - perguntou Goyle enquanto Crabbe tinha a boca tão cheia de comida, que não conseguia pronunciar uma letra sequer.

− O que acha de colocarmos nossos ensinamentos em prática? Precisamos de alguém pra treinar - sugeriu Régulo Black, que acabara de chegar ao Salão Principal e se sentar ao lado deles.

− Você ainda é muito novo para isso, Régulo. Mas você teve uma idéia criativa. Adoraria praticar umas maldições nas _sangues-ruins_. - falou Lúcio olhando na direção de Lílian, na mesa da Grifinória.

− Vamos continuar com o plano?

− Sim, querida. Severo vai continuar se fazendo de amigo da sangue-ruim e assim que estivermos preparados, vamos levá-la para um agradável passeio. Aposto que depois dessa, o lorde vai nos dar a marca - concluiu Lúcio orgulhoso.

Dumbledore interrompeu a conversa de todos batendo três vezes com a colher em sua taça. Logo todos os estudantes tinham sua atenção voltada para o diretor.

− Queridos alunos, espero que me desculpem por interromper esse maravilhoso jantar. Mas tenho um comunicado a fazer. No dia das bruxas iremos receber a visita da diretora de Beauxbattons e alguns de seus alunos, para um dia de confraternização entre as escolas. Nesse dia, teremos um grande café da manhã de "Boas Vindas" e em seguida teremos um dia de visita a Hogsmeade, liberadas é claro para os alunos acima do 3º ano. E no final, para finalizar a confraternização, teremos um grande baile. Logo recomendo que cada estudante arranje o seu par! Então é isso!

− Um baile? - perguntou Tiago animando-se - E com direito a par? Vocês acham que a Evans vai querer ir comigo?

− É mais fácil o Seboso querer ir com você do que ela! – respondeu Sirius, desanimando Tiago.

− Não tire as esperanças do Pontas, Almofadinhas!

− Obrigado pela força, Aluado.

− Não tem que agradecer. E você Almofadinhas, já sabe quem vai convidar?

− Tenho uma pessoa em mente, mas não vou falar quem é por enquanto!

− Como se a gente não soubesse! - respondeu Tiago com um olhar triunfante de quem estava "dando o troco". E você Remo?

− Vou chamar a Emma.

− Por que vocês não assumem logo, Aluado? – provocou Pedro, entre uma garfada e outra.

− Porque não temos nada pra assumir, Rabicho. Somo apenas bons amigos.

− Amigos, sei. Você está sendo é burro, Aluado. Ela é louca por você! - respondeu Sirius servindo-se de uma torrada e olhando tristemente para o local onde Lílian estava sentada com as amigas.

− Só que eu não gosto dela da mesma forma!

− Sabe Aluado, pro seu bem você devia ficar com ela. Você mesmo disse que a Perla nunca vai gostar de você do mesmo jeito e além do mais - olhou para Sirius que voltou sua atenção pra conversa assim que escutou o nome da Perla - o Almofadinhas aqui tá querendo tirar o atraso com ela, e se eu conheço bem o meu amigo, ele não vai desistir enquanto ela não ceder.

− Digo a mesma coisa de você, Pontas - retrucou Sirius vitorioso - mas se o Aluado quiser tentar alguma coisa com ela, eu saio do caminho...

− Não, Sirius. Não vou tentar uma coisa que nunca vai acontecer. Ela gosta de você e nada do que eu fizer vai mudar isso - Sirius sentiu-se aliviado com a resposta do maroto. A última coisa que queria era desistir de Perla, mas se Remo pedisse, ele o faria por mais que não quisesse - só espero que você não apronte nada com ela.

− Que isso - respondeu Sirius levantando-se junto com os outros marotos - eu só quero ir ao baile com ela. Mais nada.

− Então fica pensando num jeito de convidá-la, que eu vou falar com a minha garota - falou Tiago caminhando na direção de Lílian, Alice e Emma.

− Isso não vai dar certo - resmungou Sirius ao ver o amigo indo falar com Lílian. Sirius aproveitou que Tiago tinha ido falar com Lílian, Emma conversava com Remo e Pedro tinha ido a cozinha pegar mais comida, para falar com Alice que estava com Frank.

− Hei Alice.

− Sim, Black?

− Você, tipo, você tem... alguma notícia...da...da...

− Da Perla? Sirius, por que esse interesse todo nela?

− Nada. Eu só to preocupado. Ela não voltou ainda, teve essa história da mãe dela, e eu também fiquei sabendo que ela terminou com o Edgar - Alice lançou um olhar furioso para Frank, tinha quase certeza de que ele dera a notícia a Sirius.

− Ela deve estar bem. Se não estivesse, já teria entrado em contato. Agora, eu não entendo o porquê desse seu súbito interesse nela. Até o ano passado vocês nem se falavam.

− Eu sei, mas bem, no ano passado, depois dos exames dos Nom's, ela disse que queria que fossemos amigos.

− Espero que você tenha entendido bem o termo "amigos" - respondeu Alice com frieza. Ela não conseguia perdoar Sirius pelo que ele fez com Perla quando estavam no terceiro ano.

Os três chegaram à sala comunal e deram com a já tão habitual cena: Lílian e Tiago discutindo.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Hey Lily!

− É EVANS PRA VOCÊ, POTTER. Eu já devia esperar! O que você quer agora? - perguntou Lílian com rispidez.

− Quer ia ao baile comigo?

− Hum, deixa eu pensar... É claro.

− Claro? – Tiago ficou espantado com a resposta.

− QUE NÃO!

− Lily, o que custa você me dar uma chance? - Lílian bufou e continuou sua caminhada de volta a sala comunal seguida por Tiago.

− Por que você não me deixa em paz? – ela perguntou ao chegar na sala comunal e constatar que Tiago estava junto.

− Por que você não aceita sair comigo? Eu sou um cara legal!

− POR QUE EU? Você pode ter a garota que você quiser. Por que então me enfernizar?

− Porque eu gosto de você!

− Não Potter, você não gosta. Eu sou apenas um desafio pra você! Todas as garotas que você saiu até hoje jamais lhe disseram um "Não". Como eu fui a primeira, eu feri o seu egocentrismo e agora você não vai descansar enquanto não provar pra todo mundo que consegue qualquer garota.

− Peraí Lily, Evans - corrigiu a ver a cara furiosa de Lílian - você não foi a primeira garota que me deu um "não". Ou você se esqueceu que a Perla também se negou a sair comigo? Se fosse isso que você está pensando eu estaria atrás dela e não de você!

− Mas você ficou atrás dela por um bom tempo. E só quando ela começou a se envolver com o seu amiguinho, que você desistiu. Você e o Black são da mesma laia.

− Eu não tenho nada a ver com a discussão de vocês! - intrometeu-se Sirius que acabara de chegar a sala comunal acompanhado de Alice e Frank. Pedro e Remo chegaram logo em seguida.

− O que eu preciso fazer pra te provar que eu sou um cara legal?

− Me deixar em paz! - suplicou Lílian.

− Lílian, eu gosto de você! Eu não te quero como um desafio! Eu quero ficar com você, porque há três anos que você não saí da minha cabeça. Eu confesso que no início eu te via como um desafio, mas...

− ESTÁ VENDO? VOCÊ NÃO PRESTA TIAGO POTTER. EU NÃO VOU SER MAIS UMA NA SUA LISTA! NEM SE ALVO DUMBLEDORE EM PESSOA ME PEDIR PRA SAIR COM VOCÊ, EU NÃO VOU ACEITAR! - falou Lílian apontando o dedo na cara de Tiago.

− Você é tão cabeça-dura – ele retrucou.

− E VOCÊ É TÃO EGOCÊNTRICO, INDIVIDUALISTA, PREPOTENTE, ARROGANTE, INSUPORTÁVEL! - disse Lílian virando as costas e indo em direção as escadas do dormitório.

− Sabe por que você não aceita sair comigo? Por que esse seu orgulho besta não te deixa assumir que você é louca por mim! - Lílian deu meia volta e parou em frente a Tiago, pronta pra xingá-lo do pior nome possível, quando o quadro da Mulher gorda abriu, dando passagem a uma garota de longos cabelos loiros e olhos cor de mel.

− Eu perdi alguma coisa? - perguntou a menina largando as malas que carregava no chão.

* * *

**N/A: **Tá, esse capítulo ficou pequeno, mas é só o início! Eu tava com pressa de colocar ele logo no ar, por isso dei uma encurtada nele! Será que ainda tem alguém lendo essa fic? Se tem **REVIEWS, **por favor!

**_Agradecimentos:_**

**Anaisa: **Você tirou a sua fic "Uma volta ao passado ou uma ida ao futuro" do ar? Eu procurei ela pra terminar de ler, mas não achei! Que bom que você continua gostando da fic...qto a separar as cenas...já dei um jeito nisso. Bjos.


	11. O Duplo S

* * *

**Capítulo 11 - O Duplo S **

* * *

− PERLAAAA - gritaram Lílian e Alice ao mesmo tempo. Lílian virou as costas para Tiago e junto com Alice, correu para abraçar a recém chegada.

− Tá, tá, eu sei que vocês estão morrendo de saudades de mim, mas se vocês não me soltarem eu vou morrer sufocada - falou Perla, que estava de bom humor. As meninas a soltaram e ela abraçou cada uma individualmente.

− Sentimos sua falta - falou Alice, assim que recebeu o abraço.

− Pensei que você não viesse mais! - falou Lílian quando foi a sua vez.

Perla apenas sorriu. Remo veio logo em seguida abraçá-la e algumas lágrimas surgiram em seu rosto. Em seguida veio Frank. Kelly e Penélope que até então estavam no outro canto da sala, se aproximaram para também abraçarem a colega de quarto. Tiago veio em seguida e deu um abraço meio sem graça na garota. Em seguida ele deu um tapa na cabeça de Pedro para que ele fizesse o mesmo. Pedro a abraçou também mesmo contra sua vontade. Só faltava uma pessoa.

− Perla, eu sinto... - murmurou Sirius assim que a garota se aproximou dele, mas não completou a frase porque Perla o abraçou antes mesmo que ele se desse conta desse movimento. Era o abraço que ela sentia falta. O que era mais importante naquele momento tão precioso. Ela deixou que as lágrimas escorressem livremente pelo seu rosto. Finalmente ela estava em casa.

− Olha o que vocês fizeram comigo! - falou assim que terminou de abraçar Sirius - eu prometi pra mim mesma que não iria mais chorar.

− Senta um pouco, Perla. E nos conta o porquê da sua demora - sugeriu Remo e Perla aceitou a sugestão. Sentou no sofá, onde Lílian sentou de um lado e Alice do outro. Os marotos e Frank se acomodaram em volta.

− Como você está? - perguntou Lílian preocupada.

− E como foi a leitura do testamento? - perguntou Alice preocupada.

− E por que você demorou tanto? - perguntou Remo apreensivo.

− Uma pergunta de cada vez ou vocês me deixam maluca. Eu sei que vocês morreram de saudades de mim, mas desse jeito eu não vou conseguir falar nada. - respondeu Perla bem humorada. Estava de volta. Estava em casa. Nada conseguiria abalar o seu bom humor. - Eu estou bem, quer dizer, bem na medida do possível - corrigiu ao ver a cara de incrédula das amigas.

− Você está um pouco pálida!

− Ah Lily, isso deve ser por causa da viagem. Você acredita que tem um novo motorista no Noitibus e ele é completamente maluco. Não recomendo ninguém viajar nele. Estou enjoada até agora.

− Mas e o testamento? - insistiu Alice.

− Ah, foi normal. Mamãe deixou um apartamento e uma boa quantia em dinheiro pra Emma, mas ela só vai poder ficar com eles depois que for maior de idade. Foi a condição que ela impôs. Ela queria incluir a Emma na divisão de bens, mas como a Emma não era adotada pela minha mãe, o advogado disse que meu tio podia recorrer da decisão e acabar ficando com o que seria dela.

− Mas e você?

− Bom Potter, eu fiquei numa situação boa, eu acho. Ela me deixou a metade de tudo.

− Isso quer dizer que ela deixou a outra metade para os Stoller?

− Mais ou menos, Alice. Seria se a minha mãe tivesse todos os bens. Mas ela só tinha metade. A outra metade era do meu pai. E quando ele morreu, deixou tudo pra mim. Mas eu só poderia assumir esses bens depois que fosse maior. E durante todo esse tempo, minha mãe só pode administrar esses bens, sem ficar com nada pra ela.

− Quer dizer que você tem quase tudo?

− Mais ou menos Frank. Ter eu tenho, mas só posso assumir quando for maior. Até lá eles têm que ficar sobre administração do meu tutor.

− Não me diga que o Stoller é seu tutor?

− Não, Remo. Minha mãe deixou o Sr. Evans como meu tutor.

− O MEU PAI?

− Lily, infelizmente você vai ter que me aturar por mais, digamos um ano e meio na sua casa. Petúnia vai ficar tão feliz com a notícia!

− Isso é demais! Agora nós somos praticamente irmãs.

− É o que parece.

− Mas Perla você ainda não explicou o porquê de tanta demora pra voltar. A leitura do testamento foi há mais de uma semana. - insistiu Remo, que estava bastante preocupado.

− Pessoal, eu to cansada. Foi uma viagem desgastante! Amanhã a gente conversa mais. Vocês me ajudam com a bagagem? - perguntou Perla para Lílian e Alice que concordaram. Mas Remo percebeu que por algum motivo ela havia desviado o rumo da conversa.

− Boa noite pra vocês! – ela se despediu, subindo junto com Lílian e Alice. Sirius ficou parado olhando para a escada do dormitório feminino mesmo depois das meninas terem subido.

− Almofadinhas - chamou Tiago, mas o maroto não escutou.

− Sirius - tentou Tiago novamente, mas o moreno parecia hipnotizado e não tirava os olhos da escada.

− SIRIUS BLACK, SERÁ QUE VOCÊ PODE ME ESCUTAR?

− Pra que tanta gritaria, Tiago? - perguntou Sirius que parecia ter despertado de um feitiço.

− Pra nada. Esqueci que você agora tá apaixonado e vive no mundo da lua. Tá pior até que o Aluado! - Remo não gostou nem um pouco do comentário, já que Frank estava perto, mas este achou que Tiago estava se referindo sobre o Remo e a Emma.

− Apaixonado? Eu? Enlouqueceu Tiago? O único apaixonado que eu vejo por aqui é você, que vive rastejando aos pés da Lílian, _que não está nem aí pra você_! - Sirius frisou a última frase.

− Pelo menos eu assumo que gosto dela. Não sou como uns e outros - falou olhando de Sirius para Remo - que não tem coragem para assumir.

− Eu não tenho nada pra assumir! - defendeu-se Remo.

− E eu também não!

− Pois então continuem assim. E não vai demorar a aparecerem outros caras na vida das meninas e vocês vão ficar chupando dedo simplesmente porque não tiveram coragem de assumir que gostavam delas. E quando esse dia chegar eu vou estar feliz da vida ao lado da minha ruivinha.

− Ou morto, dentro de um caixão, enterrado a sete palmos da terra. Por que eu não duvido que ela vá matá-lo se você continuar com essa perseguição.

− Esqueceu-se de quem eu sou? O grande Tiago Potter não tem medo de nada. Enfrenta seus obstáculos até alcançar seu objetivo - falou Tiago em tom de super herói, provocando risos entre os outros garotos - enquanto isso Sirius Black continua se enganando e vai acabar perdendo novamente. Não pense que não existirão outros Edgar Bones no caminho da Perla.

− Quer saber Tiago? Eu não vou esperar a Lílian te matar. Vou poupar o trabalho dela e fazer eu mesmo o serviço - falou Sirius pulando no pescoço de Tiago e simulando uma briga.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Queridos alunos, hoje vamos estudar uma das artes mais importantes da Adivinhação...

− E o que não é importante pra ela? - provocou Perla, mas a professora não ouviu.

− Hoje, aprenderemos o método de adivinhação através das cartas de tarot. Em cima de cama mesa, há um baralho de tarot. Eu quero que cada um de vocês tente descobrir o que as cartas dizem para o seu par. O significado das cartas está no exemplar de "Adivinhação: Métodos e Práticas" na página 19.

− Era só o que me faltava! Ficar lendo cartas de tarot. Você acredita que até os trouxas fazem isso? - falou Perla pegando o baralho de cartas e o embaralhando.

− Eu cansei de falar para abandonarmos essa matéria, mas a senhorita aí não quis. Agora não reclama.

− Era a única aula que não tinha a Lily me dizendo o que eu estava fazendo de errado – Perla se defendeu.

− E foi uma das poucas que eu não tive boa nota nos Nom's. Falando nisso, como foram os seus resultados?

− Ainda não sei. Não abri - respondeu Perla entregando o baralho para Alice cortar.

− Como não abriu, Perla? – Alice perguntou bastante surpresa.

− Digamos que eu estou esperando a pessoa certa.

− Vejo um pouco de sentimento nisso? Será que a grande Perla Montanes finalmente esqueceu Sirius Black?

− Digamos que você tira conclusões muito precipitadas, senhorita Satins.

− Ele andou perguntando por você durante esses dias.

− Quem?

− Como quem? O Black.

− Por Merlin! Alice, você vai ter um filho! - falou Perla olhando para as cartas a sua frente.

− Não é isso que está dizendo aí! – Alice respondeu desconfiada.

− Ah é sim!

− Deixa eu fazer isso - disse Alice recolhendo o baralho das mãos de Perla e o embaralhando - Você escutou o que eu disse sobre o Black?

− Escutei. E o que tem demais?

− Como o que tem demais? Antes você morreria se soubesse que ele falou o seu nome e agora me pergunta o que tem demais?

− Alice, eu fiquei exatamente dois anos sem falar com ele. Apesar do meu namoro com o Edgar, você e a Lily sempre souberam que eu gostava dele. Eu só quero ser amiga dele. Não quero sofrer mais. Mas ficar sem falar com ele me fazia sofrer.

− Espero que você deixe isso claro pra ele. Frank disse que ele ficou bem empolgado quando soube que você e o Edgar terminaram - respondeu Alice entregando o baralho para Perla cortar.

− Sabe, o fato de o meu namoro ter acabado não quer dizer que eu vá me jogar nos braços do primeiro que aparecer.

− Ah não. Aqui diz que você vai se jogar nos braços do segundo que aparecer. - respondeu Alice brincando e as duas garotas começaram a rir, o que chamou a atenção da professora Hydra.

− Posso saber o motivo de tanta graça? - perguntou a professora séria olhando para as duas alunas para em seguida olhar para as cartas que Alice tinha virado - Oh céus! Senhorita Montanes, eu vejo um homem entrando em sua vida...

− Eu não te disse? - brincou Alice mais uma vez, mas a professora fingiu não escutar e continuou fazendo as previsões.

− Ele será muito importante na sua vida. A sua perfeita "construção" e a sua completa "destruição".

− E o que ele vai fazer de tão importante assim? - perguntou Perla incrédula. A essa altura toda a sala de Adivinhação estava em volta de sua mesa ouvindo as previsões.

− Eu vejo uma letra... Aqui nessa carta. É um "S". - Sirius sorriu ao ouvir isso, imaginando que poderia ser o dono da letra - Mas não, são dois "S".

− Não vai me dizer que é aquela história de Duplo S novamente?

− Melhor tomar cuidado com quem se relaciona - terminou a professora no exato instante que tocava um sinal anunciando o término da aula. Eu quero pra nossa próxima aula um estudo completo das cartas e seus significados.

− Essa mulher ta ficando maluca! - comentou Perla com Alice ao saírem da sala. Agora o meu famoso "Duplo S" vai ser bom e ruim para mim? Era só o que me faltava.

− Como ela disse, melhor ter cuidado com que se relaciona, Perla! - provocou Sirius que vinha logo atrás das meninas, fazendo Perla parar de andar e o encarar, como que esperando uma explicação. Mas ela não veio. Foi Tiago quem começou a falar.

− Sabe Perla, você podia fazer um bem pra humanidade e me ajudar a convencer a sua amiga a ir ao baile comigo.

− Você quer dizer fazer um bem a você! - provocou Alice.

− Potter, quer um conselho? Desista. Nem se eu implorar pra Lily, ela vai aceitar. - respondeu Perla, mas o maroto não desanimou com a resposta. Pelo contrário. Sorriu ainda mais.

− Vocês querendo me ajudar ou não, eu jamais vou desistir da Lily. Nenhuma garota mexe comigo da maneira que ela mexe - Perla sorriu ao escutar Tiago falar. Jamais vira o maroto sendo tão sincero em suas palavras.

− Temos aula de quê agora?

− Transformação - respondeu Alice.

− Bom, então vejo vocês na aula.

− Pra onde você vai?

− Tenho que dar uma passada na biblioteca - respondeu Perla com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Alice entendeu exatamente o que ela quis dizer, mas Sirius e Tiago ficaram bastante intrigados.

− Mas é o primeiro dia de aula dela! – Tiago disse, bastante intrigado.

− Acho que ela pegou a doença da sua ruivinha, Tiago. - provocou Sirius olhando diretamente pra Alice, que sorria.

− Ela é maluca! - murmurou mais para si própria do que pra qualquer outra pessoa.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla olhou a biblioteca por todos os lados, até encontrar quem estava procurando. Com um sorriso triunfante ela caminhou decidida até uma mesa no fundo da biblioteca, onde havia apenas um ocupante.

− Exatamente quem eu procurava! - falou depositando o envelope que trazia nas mãos em cima da mesa e atraindo a atenção do sonserino a sua frente. Severo Snape olhou o envelope, em seguida olhou para a garota a sua frente e voltou a sua concentração para o livro que estava lendo.

− É um pouco cedo para estudar para os exames, não acha Montanes? - perguntou sem levantar os olhos do livro a sua frente.

− Não vim pra estudar. Queria te entregar isso! - respondeu Perla carinhosamente apontando para o envelope em cima da mesa. Severo olhou para o envelope e uma expressão de interrogação se formou em sua mente.

− O que é isso?

− O resultado dos meus NOM'S.

− E o que você quer que eu faça com isso? - perguntou Severo olhando fixamente para a garota. Apesar de conversarem a três anos e de Severo a ajudar com os estudos, ele continuava tratando-a com a mesma frieza de sempre.

− Quero que abra e me diga o resultado - respondeu Perla ainda carinhosamente. Ela não se deixava intimidar pela postura fria de Severo.

− E por quê?

− Bom, se não fosse por você talvez eu nem estivesse aqui agora. E todo o resultado que obtive nos NOM'S foi graças a sua ajuda. Nada mais justo do que você ser o primeiro a ver os resultados.

− Se você quer assim, Montanes. - respondeu Severo pegando o envelope. Podia-se notar o esboço de um sorriso formando-se em seu rosto. Aquela garota conseguia convencê-lo de qualquer coisa.

Ele abriu o envelope e ficou olhando o conteúdo por um tempo. Depois falou com a voz mais seca possível, como se falasse de algo totalmente desinteressante - Você conseguiu oito Nom's. Um feito histórico, eu diria.

− 8? Deixa eu ver isso! - perguntou arrancando o papel das mãos de Severo, que voltou sua atenção para o livro - Isso não é demais. Eu só não consegui em Adivinhação, História da Magia e Runas Antigas. Isso é incrível!

− Exatamente as matérias que eu não estudei com você!

− Você foi realmente incrível! - respondeu Perla tirando os olhos do papel e voltando sua atenção para Severo - posso saber o que tem de tão importante nesse livro, para eu não merecer atenção? - perguntou puxando o livro das mãos dele.

− É apenas um livro do ano de Hogwarts. Tem a foto dos alunos que se formaram em cada ano.

− Quer dizer que um dia teremos um com as nossas fotos? - perguntou Perla olhando para as diversas fotos que havia no livro, quando uma chamou a sua atenção. Era de uma mulher muito bonita, loira, de cabelos lisos, com belos olhos azuis, e um colar no pescoço. Perla levou a mão ao pescoço ao vê-lo - Esse colar...

− Você o conhece? - perguntou Severo pela primeira vez parecendo estar interessado na conversa.

− Não, não conheço não - Disfarçou Perla, ainda com a mão no pescoço, mas a garota ficara extremamente abalada, e Severo percebeu isso. - Só o achei bonito. Mais nada. Se me dá licença, Snape, eu tenho que ir pra minha aula.

Severo ficou observando Perla pegar o seu resultado dos NOM´S e sair da biblioteca. Em seguida ele voltou sua atenção para o livro e olhou para a foto da mulher com o colar. E sorriu. Como nunca havia feito antes.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Está atrasada senhorita Montanes. Cinco pontos a menos para Grifinória pelo seu atraso.

− Me desculpe, professora. - respondeu Perla sentando-se ao lado de Lílian.

− Então, como eu ia falar antes da senhorita me interromper, a animagia é uma arte muito interessante. Será que a senhorita Montanes saberia dizer para a classe o que é essa arte? - perguntou a professora McGonagall extremamente irritada, ao ver que Perla conversava com Lílian.

− Seria aquilo que a senhora faz quando se transforma num... num...

− Gato. - sussurrou Lílian.

− Isso! Num gato!

− É uma bela explicação! Obrigada pela ajuda senhorita Evans - agradeceu a professora olhando diretamente para Lílian - Então, a animagia é a arte de se transformar em um animal. É uma arte extremamente difícil. Alguém saberia me dizer o por quê?

− Porque a pessoa pode não consegui se transformar por completo!

− Exatamente, Senhorita Evans. E é por isso que ela é observada e controlada pelo Ministério.

− Não é tão difícil assim.

− Como disse, sr. Potter?

− Eu disse que não é tão difícil assim! - respondeu Tiago como se estivesse falando que dois mais dois são quatro.

− O senhor já se transformou antes, sr. Potter?

− Claro que não, professora. - respondeu Tiago com a cara mais inocente do mundo.

− Então como pode dizer que não é difícil?

− Bem professora é que ele, quer dizer nós achamos que deva ser fácil, já que conseguimos fazer todas as transformações na sua aula - argumentou Sirius, tentando ajudar Tiago.

− Pois saiba Sr. Black, que bruxos mais experientes que vocês dois juntos não conseguiram essa façanha. Demora-se em média dois anos de treinamento para conseguir fazer uma transformação completa e depois leva cerca de dois anos para conseguir o registro no Ministério. Até hoje só existem seis animagos registrados e eu sou um deles.

− Professora, nós podemos escolher o animal que queremos nos transformar?

− Na maioria das vezes, sim srta. Satins. Mas devo dizer que o animal que nos transformamos tem a ver com a nossa personalidade. Será bem difícil pra você conseguir se transformar em um animal que não tenha nada a ver com você.

− Eu sempre achei que você era mesmo um veado, Pontas! - provocou Sirius em voz baixa para a professora não escutar.

− Agora eu quero que vocês copiem as anotações do quadro - falou McGonagall fazendo um gesto com a varinha em direção ao quadro-negro onde surgiram diversas anotações - e no final da aula, vamos praticar a transformação em alguns animais.

No final da aula, apenas Tiago e Sirius tinham conseguindo transformar seus camundongos (Rabicho não gostou da idéia de transformar os ratinhos!) em doninhas. Lílian conseguiu fazer com que aparecessem asas em seu camundongo e o máximo que Perla e Alice conseguiram foi trocar a cor do animal.

− Tiago você é maluco? Quase que você se entrega pra McGonagall!

− Relaxa, Aluado! Ela jamais vai desconfiar que somos animagos. Mas eu adoraria ver a cara dela se ela soubesse. "Bruxos mais experientes que você não conseguiram essa façanha." - Tiago imitou a professora - Bom, agora se vocês me dão licença, eu tenho que falar com a Lily.

− E o grande Potter se prepara para mais um fora da ruivinha! - provocou Sirius enquanto o amigo ia na direção das garotas, que estavam mais a frente.

− Hei Lily!

− Por Merlin, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso!

− Eu estava com saudades de você! - falou Tiago passando o braço em volta da cintura de Lílian, que o tirou na mesma hora - E então, vai ao baile comigo?

− Que parte do "não" você ainda não entendeu, Potter? - perguntou Lílian com o rosto da mesma cor dos cabelos.

− Ah, qual é, Lily! Larga de ser durona. Eu sei que você não consegue resistir aos meus encantos. Por que você se faz de difícil?

− E por que você tem que ser tão convencido?

− O que eu posso fazer se eu sou bom em tudo que faço! - Respondeu Tiago, passando a mão no cabelo. Lílian bufou e foi o mais rápido que pode para a mesa da Grifinória no Salão Principal. Mas ela não se livrou de Tiago, porque ele veio logo atrás e se sentou ao lado dela. Perla sentou em frente a ruiva e Alice do lado de Perla. Emma chegou em seguida sentando do outro lado de Lílian.

− Me diz Perla, eu sou uma pessoa muito má. O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? Como se já não bastasse Petúnia em casa, eu agora tenho que aturar o Potter aqui.

− Quem sabe se você desse uma chance a ele as coisas não melhoravam? - sugeriu Sirius que acabara de se sentar ao lado de Perla. Lílian não gostou do comentário e se antes não simpatizava com ele, agora começava a ter ódio.

− Chance? Só se for pra estrangular ele!

− E eu adoraria ter essas suas lindas mãos apertando meu pescoço, apesar de que eu as preferia em outros lugares! - sugeriu Tiago passando novamente a mão no cabelo, o que deixou Lílian ainda mais irritada. Ela se levantou e saiu.

− Tiago, por que você não dá um tempo pra ela!

− Perla, será que é difícil pra vocês garotas entenderem que eu gosto dela?

− Hei, a culpa não é dela se você foi um dos maiores conquistadores que Hogwarts já teve! E eu posso saber qual motivo de vocês virem almoçar conosco hoje?

− Eu queria ficar perto da Lily! - respondeu Tiago cabisbaixo.

− E eu vim acompanhar o Al... Remo! - respondeu Sirius encarando o olhar de Perla - ele queria falar com a Emma.

− É mesmo, Remo? - perguntou Emma animada. Estava curiosa pra saber o que era, pois desconfiava que ele a chamaria para o baile. Mal sabia ela, que a idéia de sentar junto com as garotas havia partido de Sirius que queria ficar perto de Perla. Remo não sabia o que falar. Mas acabou sendo "salvo" pela chegada de um grupinho nada agradável.

− Vejo que você realmente não sabe escolher suas companhias, Montanes. Black e Potter. Bem se prova que é uma _sangue-ruim_ mesmo.

Tiago e Sirius se levantaram após escutar as ofensas de Lúcio Malfoy, acompanhado de seus fiéis capangas Crabbe e Goyle, mas Perla fez sinal para que eles não fizessem nada.

− Mas que vergonha, Black. Já está sendo controlado por essa _sangue-ruim_. Bem se vê que a Bellatrix tinha razão quando dizia que você era fácil de dominar. - falou Lúcio, saindo em seguida. Não queria arrumar uma confusão, queria apenas provocar, já que a mesa de professores estava cheia.

− Você devia ter deixado a gente fazer alguma coisa com esse loiro aguado - falou Tiago espumando de raiva.

− Pra quê? Vocês não viram que a intenção dele era justamente provocar vocês? - perguntou Perla, que tinha a voz alterada desde a chegada de Malfoy.

− Você está bem? - perguntou Sirius preocupado.

− Melhor Impossível! – ela respondeu, saindo da mesa. Sirius fez menção de ir atrás dela, mas Remo fez sinal pra ele não ir e foi em seu lugar, deixando Emma frustrada.

Remo correu atrás de Perla e a encontrou sentada na escada de entrada do castelo, com a cabeça abaixada.

− Você ainda gosta dele! - falou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

− Tem como esconder isso de você, Remo Lupin? – ela disse, encarando o maroto.

− Pensei que já tivesse superado!

− Todo mundo pensou. Até eu pensei. Achei que namorando o Edgar, esqueceria ele de vez. Mas eu estava enganada. Eu gostava do Edgar, mas nunca cheguei a gostar dele da mesma maneira que eu gostava do Sirius. E que ainda gosto.

− Sabe, eu não to falando isso só pra te animar, mas acho que o Sirius está gostando de você. Tinha que ver como ele ficou preocupado quando você não veio no Expresso.

− Ele pode até gostar, Remo. Mas Sirius Black sempre será Sirius Black, o grande conquistador. Ele nunca vai deixar de ser o que é por causa de uma garota. Muito menos por mim.

− As pessoas mudam.

− Não os marotos!

− Veja o Tiago, por exemplo. Desde que ele se interessou pela Lílian que ele não dá bola pra mais nenhuma garota.

− Você acredita mesmo que ele tenha mudado?

− Acredito! Sabe, eu convivo com aqueles garotos há bastante tempo. E posso te afirmar que o Tiago mudou e que ele realmente gosta da Lílian. E pode ter certeza que o Sirius também não é mais o mesmo - Perla sorriu.

− Você sempre consegue me fazer sorrir!

− E isso me faz muito feliz.

− Sabe, eu vou pensar em tudo que você falou. Só quero que me prometa uma coisa!

− Claro. O que é?

− Nunca vai me deixar brigar com você!

− Eu vou tentar, mas com o seu gênio é meio difícil! - respondeu Remo rindo e Perla o abraçou. Tinha em Remo mais do que um amigo. Ele era como um irmão.

− Olha só como eu sou egoísta! Eu aqui choramingando por causa do Black e você com essa aparência horrível. Quando é a próxima lua cheia?

− Amanhã.

− Eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa pra te ajudar.

− Você já me ajuda muito, ficando do meu lado, mesmo sabendo o que eu sou! - Perla sorriu mais uma vez com o comentário de Remo.

− Bom, acho que tem mais alguém querendo conversar! - falou apontando para Emma que acabara de chegar - Vou deixar vocês a sós - falou piscando um olho para Emma e saindo em seguida.

− Remo... - começou timidamente a garota.

− Algum problema, Emma?

− Você... quer...ir...

− Ao baile comigo? - completou Remo.

− Jura? - animou-se Emma e Remo concordou com a garota. Ela lhe deu um abraço e sentiu que finalmente estava conseguindo conquistar o coração do maroto.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Montanes, você ta fazendo errado de novo! - ralhou Severo pela terceira vez seguida que Perla errara o ingrediente da poção.

− Desculpe, eu estou distraída - desculpou-se Perla. A verdade era que ela passara a ficar muito nervosa quando estava perto de Severo, desde o dia da biblioteca.

− Você tem andando muito distraída ultimamente! – ele respondeu secamente.

No final da aula, Perla foi a primeira a sair da sala. Queria ir pra algum lugar onde pudesse ficar sozinha. Mas foi interrompida quando uma mão segurou o seu braço. Ela se virou e deu de cara com Severo Snape.

− Preciso falar com você! - falou ele, em tom de urgência.

− Pode falar!

− Não aqui - respondeu ao ver que muitos estudantes passavam no local onde eles estavam.

− Onde então?

− Venha comigo!

Severo foi na frente e Perla o seguiu. Eles subiram algumas escadas (muitas pra ser exata), até chegaram ao quinto andar, onde Severo foi para um corredor a esquerda que Perla nunca tinha ido, e parou em frente a uma tapeçaria.

− Chifre de Unicórnio - falou Severo e a tapeçaria se enrolou dando passagem a uma bonita sala.

A sala era muito parecida com a sala comunal da Grifinória, constatou Perla. Mas não havia somente a bandeira da Grifinória. Havia também a da Sonserina, da Lufa-Lufa e da Corvinal.

− Que lugar é esse?

− Sua amiga nunca te trouxe aqui?

− Essa é a sala dos monitores? - perguntou Perla assustada - Uau! Se eu soubesse que teria uma sala dessa teria me esforçado pra virar monitora.

− Não sei por que não foi escolhida. Tem excelentes notas.

− Mas não se comparam com as da Lily. Ela é boa em tudo que faz. Ela respeita os regulamentos e só levou uma detenção em todos esses anos e não foi por culpa dela. Mas eu, só as detenções que eu levei no quarto ano acabaram com a possibilidade de eu virar monitora. Também, o Edgar não gostava muito de respeitar os regulamentos... foi um milagre ele ter sido escolhido monitor...

− Ouvi boatos que vocês terminaram...

− Eu não vim aqui falar dos meus relacionamentos - respondeu Perla - O que queria falar comigo?

− Na verdade eu queria te entregar - respondeu Severo entregando uma pequena caixa para Perla. Ela o olhou atentamente, mas não pegou a caixa.

− O que é?

− Veja você mesma! - respondeu Severo, oferecendo a caixa novamente. Perla a pegou e abriu.

− Onde conseguiu isso? - perguntou com a voz de quem acabara de levar um grande susto.

− Então eu tinha razão em pensar que era seu! - respondeu Severo triunfante.

− Onde conseguiu? - insistiu Perla.

− No Expresso, no dia que chegamos aqui. Eu não sabia de quem era, mas achei melhor guardar.

− Eu o perdi no trem nesse dia. Nunca pensei que fosse vê-lo novamente - falou Perla alisando o pingente do cordão que ela tinha perdido antes mesmo de chegar a Hogwarts.

− Onde você o conseguiu? - desta vez foi Severo quem perguntou.

− Meus pais sempre me disseram que era uma lembrança da minha avó, que eu nunca conheci. Mas esse ano eu descobri que isso não era verdade.

− Como assim? - perguntou Severo se aproximando da garota que estava tão abalada que não percebia que estava a ponto de contar seu segredo.

− Eu descobri que sou adotada. Achei um papel de adoção quando estava arrumando as coisas da minha mãe. Meus pais nunca me disseram nada - respondeu Perla com lágrimas nos olhos - Eu fui até o orfanato onde eles me adotaram. Eles têm um registro de todas as crianças que passaram por lá. Eu fui adotada com duas horas de vida. E tinha uma foto de quando eu cheguei lá. Eu estava usando esse cordão.

− Quer dizer que esse cordão deve ter sido da sua mãe verdadeira. Você sabe o que isso significa? Que você pode ser filha de uma bruxa. Da bruxa daquela foto.

− Não. Isso não tem nada a ver. Ela pode ter morrido e o colar ido parar numa loja trouxa. E de alguma forma foi parar em minhas mãos.

− Você não entende, Montanes. Eu pesquisei sobre essa jóia. Ela é única. Não existe outra igual dela. E eu tenho certeza de que ela não iria parar numa loja trouxa. Ela só pode ter relação com o seu passado.

− Eu não quero descobrir nada, Severo. Quero que os Montanes continuem a ser os meus pais e mais nada. Eu nem sei o porquê te contei isso. Nós nem somos amigos.

− Eu posso te ajudar a descobrir, Perla. - respondeu Severo parando em frente a garota e enxugando suas lágrimas. Era a primeira vez que o garoto a chamava pelo primeiro nome.

Perla estava tão atordoada, quem nem seu deu conta do que estava fazendo. Quando percebeu, ela já tinha puxando Severo, selando seus lábios nos dele.

* * *

**N/A: **Isso é só o começo... Finalmente as coisas começam a se esclarecer... ou a se complicar! Afinal o que significa o "Duplo S"? Bjos pra todo mundo que tiver lendo essa fic!

**_Agradecimentos:_**

**Patricia Granger: **Vamos dizer que eu me inspirei no último capítulo da sua fic! Vai ser uma de "tapas e beijos" que só lendo pra ver. Bjos.

**Ana Luthor: **Desse jeito você me deixa sem graça! Eu também acho que o primeiro capítulo é bem chatinho e talvez eu venha a tirá-lo quando eu fizer uma revisão da fic. Mas eu tinha que começar de algum lugar! Espero que realmente seja minha leitora assídua hein! Vou adorar receber seus comentários. Bjos.

**Anaísa: **Eu realmente dei uma guinada no tempo. A história agora tá sendo passada no sexto ano que é o ano onde as coisas realmente vão acontecer!Espero que você continue gostando! Bjos.

**Anninha: **Tô sentindo falta dos seus comentários, hein! Bjos.


	12. O Dia de Convivência

* * *

**Capítulo 12 - O Dia de Convivência **

* * *

Demorou algum tempo para Perla perceber o que estava fazendo. Quando se deu conta, terminou com o beijo no mesmo instante. Severo a olhava com uma expressão de quem não tinha entendido nada do que tinha acontecido.

A garota ficou sem saber o que fazer, sem saber o que falar. Olhou para o chão, como se tivesse vendo algo muito importante em seus sapatos, esperando para ver qual seria a reação de Severo. Mas para seu desespero, ele continuou a olhá-la do mesmo jeito e não disse, nem fez nada.

− Severo, eu não sei o que deu em mim... me desculpe, eu ... não deveria ter... - começou a se explicar, mas vendo que o garoto a sua frente não mudara de postura, desistiu - quer saber? Deixa pra lá! - disse pegando suas coisas e saindo o mais rápido que conseguiu da sala.

Quando chegou no corredor, pôs-se a correr. Tinha medo que ele a seguisse. Não estava preparada para encarar aquele par de olhos frios, que sempre a deixavam com medo. Correu até parar em frente ao Quadro da Mulher Gorda. Disse a senha o mais rápido que pode e entrou transtornada.

Na sala comunal, Tiago e Pedro estavam jogando uma partida de Snap Explosivo, Remo estava lendo um livro, enquanto Sirius tinha uma conversa sobre quadribol com um garoto do 5ºano. Perla tentou passar despercebida pelos outros marotos, mas Remo notou quando a garota passou por ele e foi atrás dela.

− Perla - chamou mais de duas vezes, até a garota perceber que estava sendo chamada.

− Sim, Remo. Algum problema?

− Eu é quem deveria estar te fazendo essa pergunta – ele respondeu, bastante preocupado. Perla tentava a todo custo esconder o que estava sentindo, mas ele tinha o dom de perceber isso - o que foi que aconteceu?

− Nada. Tudo na mesma.

− Perla, eu tenho notado que você tem andado diferente esses dias. Tem estado bastante transtornada. Será que eu não sou mais seu amigo a ponto de você não confiar em mim?

− Remo eu... - Perla estava bastante confusa. Sentia que precisava contar pra alguém o que estava acontecendo. Era muita informação pra ser digerida ao mesmo tempo - Olha, eu te explico tudo depois. Tenho que falar com a Lily primeiro.

− Tudo bem. Desde que você me procure depois.

Perla concordou e sem mais uma palavra subiu as escadas do dormitório. Pra sua sorte, Lílian estava lá. E sozinha.

− Lily, precisamos conversar – falou, sentando-se na cama da amiga, que constatou pelo estado dela, que a conversa seria muito importante.

Perla contou tudo pra Lílian que a estava atormentando. Desde a descoberta da adoção, até o beijo com Severo Snape. Lílian ficou muito mais assustada com a última parte da história, já que nos primeiros anos, ele e Perla não se davam bem.

− Mas você tinha que fazer isso logo com o Snape?

− Lílian, isso não está ajudando!

− Desculpa, mas era um tanto... imprevisível que um dia isso fosse acontecer. - respondeu Lílian tentando imaginar a cena descrita pela amiga. Perla não estava nada bem. Andava de um lado para o outro do quarto, esperando que uma solução milagrosa aparecesse a sua frente - o que você vai fazer?

− Você acha que se eu soubesse estaria assim? - ela perguntou, jogando-se de bruços na cama - o que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

− Vai com calma - falou Lílian, sentando-se ao lado da amiga. Primeiro, você vai ter que se controlar, pois vamos ter que contar com a ajuda do Snape.

− Com a ajuda dele? Pra quê?

− Porque foi ele que descobriu tudo. Quer dizer, foi ele quem achou o seu cordão e quem estava vendo a foto da mulher que usava o cordão. E também você já contou tudo pra ele. Se não o procurarmos, com certeza ele vai tentar descobrir tudo sozinho.

− E o que eu vou fazer, então?

− O que NÓS vamos fazer. Eu vou te ajudar a descobrir a verdade sobre seus pais.

− Lily, essa é uma atitude muito legal da sua parte, mas eu não sei se quero descobrir alguma coisa.

− Perla, agora que você começou vamos até o final!

− Não sei se to preparada pra encarar a verdade! - falou Perla sentando-se na cama - Pelo menos não por enquanto.

− Então é melhor a senhorita se preparar. E quando estiver melhor, nós vamos descobrir o que há para ser descoberto!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Faltava apenas uma semana para o dia de convivência. Perla, até então, não tornara a falar com Severo (a não ser nas aulas de Poções, onde falava estritamente o necessário) e Severo também não voltou a tocar no assunto. Sirius ainda não tinha convidado Perla para o baile e Tiago ainda insistia em ir com Lílian, que continuava negando. Perla contara para Remo toda a história que a estava preocupando, e este a aconselhou, da mesma forma que Lílian, a descobrir a verdade ("Sem a ajuda do Snape, pode contar com a minha", foi o que ele disse).

Lílian e Perla estavam na biblioteca fazendo o trabalho de História da Magia, sobre uma das mil Revoltas de Duendes, quando Severo apareceu. Ele sentou em uma mesa um pouco afastada das meninas e pôs-se a folhear um livro que havia trazido. Lílian fazia comentários sobre o trabalho com a amiga, quando percebeu que a mesma estava encarando Severo.

− Por que você não vai lá falar com ele?

− Ahn? O que você disse, Lily? - falou Perla, que parecia ter acabado de acordar.

− Por que você não vai até lá e fala com ele - respondeu Lílian apontando na direção de Severo.

− E o que eu falaria?

− Ele não te propôs ajuda? Vai lá e diga que você aceita.

− Não vou fazer isso! - respondeu Perla cruzando os braços, fazendo uma expressão de quem tinha se ofendido com a idéia.

− Ah, mas vai sim! - respondeu Lílian pegando o braço de Perla e praticamente a "arrastando" até a mesa de Severo, que parou para olhar para as meninas no momento em que elas chegaram.

− Algum problema? - perguntou com a sua habitual voz seca. Lílian fez sinal para Perla falar.

− Sev... Snape, eu queria saber se você... se você...bem, se ainda está disposto... a... a...

− A ajudá-la a descobrir a verdade sobre os pais dela! - completou Lílian que não estava agüentando a gagueira de Perla e acabou recebendo um olhar fuzilante dela.

− Pensei que tivesse desistido?

− Não, ela não desistiu - respondeu Lílian pela amiga. Em seguida ela puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado de Snape, o que foi imitada por Perla - Está disposto a nos ajudar?

− Vocês tem alguma idéia de como fazer isso? - perguntou para Lílian, mas olhando para Perla, que abaixou os olhou quando viu que ele a encarava.

− Bom Snape, eu pensei. Como tudo começou nessa biblioteca, acho que aqui deve ser o ponto de partida.

− Como assim, Evans?

− Não foi aqui que a Perla viu a foto da mulher com o cordão? Então acho que o primeiro passo seria descobrirmos o nome dessa mulher.

− Isso é fácil! - respondeu Severo virando o livro que estava olhando para Lílian - Helena Reynolds.

− Helena Reynolds - leu Lílian embaixo da foto que Severo apontava, de uma bonita garota loira, e olhos azuis brilhantes. A garota dava um grande sorriso e não parava de acenar, apesar de possuir um semblante triste - aluna da Lufa-Lufa. Que droga! Nenhum de nós é da Lufa-Lufa. Mas... - Lílian deu um tapa na própria testa, se culpando por não ter pensado nisso antes - a Emma é.

− Não quero mais ninguém envolvido nisso Lily, por favor! - falou Perla antes que Lílian dissesse que ia pedir ajuda a Emma.

− E com quem vamos descobrir ajuda pra saber quem é ela? - perguntou Lílian aflita, sem a menor idéia. Perla olhou para a janela por um tempo, mas também não tinha nenhuma idéia. Ficou observando a fumaça que saia da chaminé da casa...

− HAGRID! - gritou Perla no que foi, é claro, repreendida por Madame Pince, a bibliotecária. - Como não pensamos nisso?

− No que um simples guarda-caça pode ajudar?

− Snape, ele já está aqui há anos. Pode ser que ele se lembre dela! Que a tenha conhecido.

− Não serei eu quem vai perguntar isso pra ele! - respondeu Severo friamente.

− Nós vamos - falou Lílian decidida - E você...

− Eu vou ver o que posso descobrir pelos meus meios!

− Tudo bem. Faça como quiser. Desde que não fale a ninguém! - respondeu Lílian saindo da Biblioteca, esperando que Perla a seguisse, mas ela não o fez. Pelo contrário, ela ficou encarando Snape por um bom tempo.

− Obrigada por me ajudar - falou levantando-se, para em seguida dar um beijo na bochecha do garoto e sair.

Severo ficou sentado na biblioteca, tentando absorver todas as informações. Sua a cabeça estava a mil por hora. Mais uma vez, um beijo de Perla o deixava desnorteado. E o pior de tudo, era que ela tinha quase certeza de que estava sentindo alguma coisa pela loirinha.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Era véspera do "dia de convivência" e Lílian e Perla ainda não tinham conseguido uma oportunidade de falarem com Hagrid. Sirius ainda não tinha falado com Perla e Tiago continuava insistindo com Lílian e recebendo sempre o mesmo "não" como resposta.

As aulas da tarde tinham sido canceladas para a preparação do castelo para o dia seguinte. Os alunos de Beauxbattons chegariam pela manhã antes do café, tomariam café da manhã junto com os alunos de Hogwarts. Depois, todos assistiriam a partida de quadribol "Grifinória X Sonserina". À tarde, todos visitariam o povoado de Hogsmeade. E a noite, pra finalizar o dia, o baile aconteceria.

Como Alice estava na biblioteca com o namorado, e Emma no treino de quadribol da Grifinória com Remo, Lílian e Perla aproveitaram a oportunidade única de irem conversar com o guarda-caça da escola.

− Olá meninas! Que bom ver vocês! - Hagrid as cumprimentou e fez sinal para que elas entrassem em sua cabana - tenho uma coisa para mostrar a vocês!

Lílian e Perla trocaram olhares. Conhecendo Hagrid como elas conheciam, não seria espanto se elas dessem de cara com uma criatura perigosa lá dentro. Mas elas se encantaram ao ver o que Hagrid queria mostrar. Dentro de um pequeno cesto, forrado com um cobertor, estava um filhote de cão.

− Hagrid, ele é lindo! - exclamou Perla que correu para pegar o cachorro - onde você o conseguiu?

− Ah, eu achei ele em Hogsmeade. Ele estava sozinho, escondido num canto. Deve ter se perdido da mãe. Acho que ele tem pouco tempo de vida.

− E tem mesmo! - constatou Perla, que sentou no sofá com o cachorro no colo, mal deixando Lílian fazer carinho na cabeça dele.

− Eu vou preparar um chá para vocês tomarem comigo!

− Pode deixar que eu vou! - respondeu Lílian. Conhecendo bem os dotes culinários do guarda-caça como ela conhecia, era melhor que ela mesma preparasse.

− E então meninas, animadas para o baile?

− Ahn? Ah sim, Hagrid, claro que sim! - respondeu Perla, com a atenção voltada para o cachorro.

− Eu até que gostaria de ir ao baile, mas infelizmente não vou poder. Missão para Dumbledore, sabem como é? - falou Hagrid, assumindo um ar de alguém muito importante. Lílian fez sinal para Perla, pra que ela tocasse no assunto.

− Err... Hagrid, você está aqui na escola há muito tempo não é?

− Bastante... desde que eu fui... digo, desde a época que freqüentei a escola. - respondeu Hagrid com uma tristeza no olhar.

− Então você deve ter conhecido muitos alunos?

− É, bastante. De todas as casas, com exceção de Sonserina. O pessoal de lá não gosta muito de mim. Em nenhum ano.

− Eles não gostam de ninguém! - respondeu Lílian enquanto preparava o chá.

− E você se lembraria do nome de todos eles?

− Eu não diria de todos, mas da maioria, principalmente os que conviviam mais comigo. Como vocês - As meninas sorriram com a resposta dele. Perla então continuou.

− Hagrid, você conheceu alguma... Reynolds?

− Reynolds? - perguntou Hagrid para si mesmo. Ficou pensando por um tempo e Perla estava começando a achar que ele não se lembraria, quando ele deu um grito - É claro que sim! Helena!

O coração de Perla começou a bater descompassadamente. Lílian também ficara aflita e por pouco não derrubou a chaleira de água fervendo.

− Helena. Era uma grande garota. Muito bonita. E estudiosa. Ela entrou no mesmo ano que eu. Foi monitora e depois monitora-chefe. Um exemplo. Uma das melhores bruxas que Hogwarts já teve. E o mais engraçado de tudo era que ela era filha de trouxas. - Perla riu. A descrição se encaixava perfeitamente com a da ruiva a sua frente (com exceção de que Lílian ainda não era monitora-chefe).

− Você conviveu muito com ela? - perguntou Perla.

− Ah sim! Helena sempre vinha me ver, principalmente depois que virei guarda-caça. Tinha um bom coração. Foi uma das poucas lufa-lufa que conviveram comigo. Seu único erro foi se apaixonar.

Lílian engasgou. Hagrid estava indo direto ao ponto. As meninas só precisavam deixá-lo falar.

− E por que isso seria um erro? Até onde eu sei se apaixonar é bom! - respondeu Perla aflita. Estava com medo do que viria a seguir.

− Seria bom se ela não tivesse se apaixonado por um sonserino. E o pior era que ele correspondia os sentimentos dela.

− Você ta me deixando confusa! - falou Perla nervosa. Lílian percebendo a alteração da amiga, foi sentar ao seu lado.

− O que aconteceu foi o seguinte. Helena se apaixonou perdidamente por um sonserino: Scott Dinckley. E ele também se apaixonou por ela. O romance dos dois teria dado certo se não fosse por um motivo: a família de Dinckley é o que eles chamam de "família puro-sangue" e eles não admitiam que seu único filho namorasse uma filha de trouxas.

− E o que foi que aconteceu? - perguntou Lílian segurando a mão de Perla que tremia.

− Eles começaram a namorar as escondidas e deu certo por um tempo. Mas os pais dele acabaram descobrindo e proibiram o namoro. Isso aconteceu quando eles estavam no 6º ano. Mas eles continuaram se encontrando e depois que terminaram Hogwarts, eles fugiram juntos.

− Então tudo ficou bem, não é?

− Não Lílian. Os pais dele não aceitaram isso e perseguiram o casal. Dois meses depois da fuga eles foram encontrados. E os pais de Dinckley não tiveram piedade. Eles mataram o próprio filho e Helena. - Perla afundou no sofá e soltou o cachorro que ainda estava no seu colo.

− Isso é cruel. Como eles tiveram coragem de matar o próprio filho?

− Isso pra eles não foi nada. Vocês já devem ter ouvido falar nesses tais de "Comensais da Morte" que tem feito perseguições aos trouxas? - Lílian confirmou e Perla segurou para não chorar.

− Eles fariam parte desse grupo, se não estivessem em Azkaban.

− Eles foram presos?

− Sim, Perla. Logo depois de matarem os dois. Os aurores conseguiram pegá-los.

− Bom, está na nossa hora. Temos que ir! - falou Lílian ao ver que Perla não conseguiria mais segurar o choro.

− Mas vocês ainda nem tomaram o chá?

− Fica pra outro dia Hagrid. Nós realmente temos que ir - respondeu Lílian puxando Perla em direção a porta. Mas antes que elas saíssem, Perla voltou para fazer mais uma pergunta.

− Hagrid, eles não tiveram filhos?

− Ah não. Nem tiveram tempo. Como te falei, eles foram mortos dois meses depois de se formarem. Eles nem tiveram tempo pra isso. Mas por que essa curiosidade toda?

Nem Perla, nem Lílian responderam a pergunta do guarda-caça. Elas fecharam a porta da cabana e caminhavam de volta para o castelo. Perla chorava e Lílian tentava consolá-la. Mas como sempre, alguém tem que aparecer num momento impróprio.

− Hey Lily.

− Tudo o que eu não mereço na vida neste exato momento é ter que encontrar com você, POTTER. - berrou Lílian para o garoto que estava coberto de lama e carregava uma vassoura.

− Sem nervosismo, Lily! Eu só queria saber se você já decidiu em ir ao baile comigo?

− Não que te interesse, mas eu já vou com outra pessoa. Agora será que você poderia me deixar em paz? - respondeu Lílian, saindo as pressas com Perla antes que alguém visse que a menina estava chorando.

− É Pontas... parece que você perdeu sua companhia para o baile! - falou Sirius que tinha acabado de se aproximar do amigo - Será que você não podia ter segurado ela um pouco mais? Eu precisava falar com a Perla.

− Até parece, Almofadinhas, que você não conhece as mulheres. A Lílian só falou que ia com outro pra me fazer ciúmes!

− Isso não é verdade! - falou Emma que acabara de chegar acompanhada de Remo e Pedro.

− Não me diga que ela vai com outro? - perguntou Tiago desesperado. Emma confirmou. - Com quem?

− Diggory.

− AMOS DIGGORY? O apanhador da Lufa-Lufa?

− E capitão do time de quadribol... e monitor-chefe!

− Ta bom Emma, já entendi quem é! - respondeu Tiago furioso. Isso não ia ficar barato. Ah, mais não ia mesmo.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Os alunos acordaram cedo pra receber o pessoal de Beauxbattons. Eram oito horas da manhã e todos os alunos e professores de Hogwarts aguardavam ansiosamente a chegada dos outros alunos. Por volta das oito e meia eles chegaram nas carruagens que levavam os alunos para a estação de Hogsmeade. Madame Máxime, que era a diretora da escola, veio acompanhada de 35 alunos, com as mais variadas idades e séries.

Dumbledore recebeu a diretora de Beauxbattons e a convidou para entrar, no que foi seguida por seus alunos. Ouve uma onda de suspiros tanto por parte das garotas, quanto por parte dos garotos. Os alunos de Beauxbattons pareciam todos descendentes de veela, tamanha era sua beleza.

Os alunos de Beauxbattons foram divididos entre as mesas das casas e pela primeira vez em anos, Emma não foi sentar na mesa da Grifinória, já que tinha encontrado uma amiga de infância e ficou sentada com ela na mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Depois do café da manhã, Dumbledore fez o seu discurso e convidou todos para irem assistir a partida de quadribol.

Sirius esperou Tiago se afastar com o restante da equipe de quadribol e chamou Perla. A menina fez sinal para Lílian seguir com Alice e foi falar com o maroto.

− Sim, Black?

− Perla, eu queria ter perguntar se...

− Hei Black! O que você ainda ta fazendo aqui? - perguntou Kelly Bagman, que agora era a nova capitã do time de quadribol. - O time já está todo no estádio.

− Eu já estou indo, Bagman.- respondeu furioso, enquanto Kelly dava as costas e ia na direção da saída do castelo.

− Perla eu...

− Boa sorte, Black! - respondeu a garota - A gente se fala depois.

Perla saiu deixando Sirius frustrado. Mas ele ainda tinha uma partida de quadribol pela frente. Convidaria-a depois do jogo.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− E mais uma disputada partida entre os leões valentes e as cobras venenosas, digo entre Grifinória e Sonserina. - narrou Jim Walters, aluno da Corvinal, que torcia pela Grifinória, já que nenhum aluno da Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal gostava da Sonserina. Jordan tinha terminado a escola no ano anterior. - E a partida começa. Grifinória tem a posse da goles, com Bagman, capitã do time e prima do grande jogador de quadribol Ludo Bagman. Ela passa para Sabattin (um delírio de garota, o Jordan tinha razão!), que arremessa e marca! GOL PARA GRIFINÓRIA.

− O Time de Sonserina vem com tudo pra cima. A goles está com Black, o irmão do grande batedor e conquistador da Grifinória, Sirius Black. Ele dribla a Bagman, escapa de um balaço mandado por seu irmão e agora é entre ele e Wood. Ele arremessa...E MARCA! 10 PONTOS PARA SONSERINA.

− Black não perdoa o gol feito pelo irmão e atira um balaço nele. Madame Hooch marca penalidade contra Grifinória. Black bate e...o grande Wood defende!

Tiago continuava procurando o pomo. Mas até agora não tinha visto sinal da bolinha dourada. Vira sim uma cabeleira ruiva no meio do estádio, que ele sabia exatamente a quem pertencia. "Preciso achar esse pomo!" pensou desesperado. Preciso fazer isso por mim, pela Grifinória, e é claro, por ela. Ela tá esperando que eu faça. E eu preciso fazer. Mas não adiantava. Por mais que olhasse por todo o canto não via sinal da minúscula bolinha. Malfoy também parecia desesperado. Provavelmente ele também não tinha visto nada até agora. Régulo tinha acabado de marcar mais um gol para Grifinória e o placar marcava 50 a 50.

Ele já estava começando a achar que Madame Hooch se esquecera de soltar o pomo, quando decidiu olhar para Lílian mais uma vez. Foi quando viu. Exatamente na direção dela estava a bolinha alada. Tiago imprimiu a maior velocidade que conseguiu na vassoura. Enquanto isso, na arquibancada, Lílian olhava assustada.

− O que ele pensa que está fazendo?

Foi então que aconteceu. Faltando uns três metros pra chegar em Lílian, Tiago capturou o pomo. Só que ele estava numa velocidade tão alta, que não conseguiu frear a tempo. Acabou colidindo com ela.

− E Potter captura o pomo! E captura a Evans também! E Grifinória vence por 200 a 50.

− Potter, quer fazer o favor de sair de cima de mim?

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Momentos mais tarde, todos estavam indo para Hogsmeade. Perla estava com Emma e Lílian, que ainda estava furiosa por ter sido esmagada por Tiago. Foi quando Severo Snape apareceu e pediu pra falar com Perla. Emma estranhou, mas Lílian a puxou, deixando os dois sozinhos.

− E então? Você nunca mais foi me procurar para conversarmos sobre aquele assunto.

− Eu, não tive a oportunidade - gaguejou Perla. Severo parecia ter o poder de deixar a menina desconcertada.

− Descobriu alguma coisa com o guarda-caça? - perguntou Severo curioso. Perla lhe contou toda a história. Ela achava incrível como não conseguia mentir para ele. Era como se ele pudesse controlar a sua mente e a fizesse falar, mesmo ela não querendo.

− Ela pode ter escondido - falou Severo depois de ouvir a história dela.

− Como assim?

− Você não disse que ela era uma grande aluna? Ela pode ter feito um feitiço para esconder a barriga - respondeu Severo, mas Perla não respondeu. De repente era como se uma luz se acendesse na sua cabeça. Ela escutou uma voz fina, a mesma voz que escutara no dia da cerimônia de seleção, a voz do chapéu seletor, que dizia:

_"Hum...muito interessante... você ficaria bem em Lufa-Lufa, mas seu cérebro se parece com Sonserina..." _

− Algum problema, Montanes?

− Severo, seus pais estudaram em Hogwarts?

− Como assim? - perguntou Severo que ficou pálido com a pergunta da menina.

− Me diz uma coisa. Se um dia eu tiver filhos com alguém que seja da Grifinória. Meus filhos, quando viessem pra cá, iriam ser escolhidos pra Grifinória?

− Isso depende. O fato de um filho ficar na mesma casa dos pais, quer dizer que eles têm personalidades parecidas. Mas pode acontecer dos pais terem estudado em uma casa e o filho ir pra outra. Não vê o caso do seu amiguinho Black...

− Ele foi pra Grifinória, quando a família toda dele foi pra Sonserina. Já o Potter, a família toda dele veio da Grifinória...

− O que essa história das casas tem a ver com...

− Nada! - respondeu Perla firme.

− Tudo bem. Então quando descobrir mais alguma coisa, você me procura. - respondeu Severo em sua habitual voz seca. Ele estava indo embora, quando Perla o chamou.

− Você não disse que iria descobrir alguma coisa pelos seus meios?

− Digamos que eu AINDA não descobri! AINDA! - respondeu ele mais uma vez se virando para ir embora quando Perla o chamou.

− Quer ir ao baile comigo, Severo?

− Ir ao baile, com você? - perguntou ele desconfiado. Perla também não acreditava que o estava chamando.

− É, quer ou não? - Severo encarou aqueles olhos cor de mel que o encaravam. E pela primeira vez na vida, ele abandonou sua resistência.

− Tudo bem!

− Te vejo mais tarde então - respondeu Perla, indo embora. Ela estava com uma mistura de sentimentos que não conseguia explicar. "O que será que está acontecendo comigo?" pensou.

* * *

**N/A: **Não, eu não sou malvada por terminar o capítulo assim! E sim, eu quero que vocês fiquem curiosos pra saber o que vem depois! Beijos pra vcs! E em breve o capítulo 13... Aguardem e COMENTEM!

**_Agradecimentos:_**

**Ana Luthor: **Que bom que vc achou que valeu a pena esperar pelo outro capítulo. Espero que goste deste tb. E desculpa por demorar a atualizar, mas espero que compense... E pode deixar que depois eu leio a sua fic **"Quase sem querer" **sim. e por favor, não tenha um colapso. Preciso da minha leitora assídua viva. E pode atazanar bastante! Eu adoooro! Bjos.

**Silverghost: **Minha querida escritora, estou muito feliz que vc tenha deixado seu comentário. Eu sei que vc adora mistérios! Aprendi a fazer isso com você! E pode deixar que essa semana mesmo tô mandando a sua carta! Bjos.

**Anita Black: **Que bom que você ainda está gostando da minha fic. E vc tb escreve muito bem! E quer saber de uma coisa? Nem eu mesma sei como a Perla beijou o Snape! Bjos.

**Anninha: **Tava com saudades dos seus comentários. Eu te desculpo pelo seu sumiço, pq vc me deixou muito feliz quando voltou a comentar! E pode ter certeza de que, apesar de eu ter pensando em Duplo S significando "Severo Snape", ele também significa um pouco isso que vc falou(Aguarde os próximos capítulos!). Bjos.

**Elektra: **Desse jeito eu choro...que isso! A minha fic tá longe de ser a melhor! Mas fico muito, mas muito feliz (Dynha totalmente emocionada!) que você esteja gostando!Brigadão! Bjos.


	13. O Baile

* * *

**Capítulo 13 - O Baile**

* * *

Perla ficou bastante tempo pensando no que acabara de fazer. Convidar Severo Snape para ir ao baile tinha sido terminantemente uma idéia impulsiva. Mas alguma coisa dentro dela dizia que ele não era má pessoa e que antes ir com ele a ir com Sirius Black. Quando se deu conta estava em frente ao Três Vassouras. Respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta do bar mais badalado de Hogsmeade. Olhou em volta procurando suas amigas e as achou sentadas numa mesa no fundo, onde encontrou uma Lílian furiosa e uma Alice frustrada.

− Posso saber o que está acontecendo? - perguntou sentando na cadeira vazia que havia entre as amigas. Alice lhe respondeu com um olhar de "como sabe que aconteceu alguma coisa?" - pela cara de vocês!

− Frank - começou Alice a explicar - ele não quis vir... desde que colocou a idéia de ser um auror na cabeça ele não faz mais nada que não seja estudar!

− Ah, é isso? Você ta com essa cara só porque ele não quis vir? Ah qual é Alice! Dá um tempo pra ele. Vocês dois passam o tempo todo juntos. Qual o problema da Lily?

− Potter - respondeu Lílian furiosa.

− O que ele fez dessa vez? - perguntou Perla rindo. Sabia que boa coisa não devia ter sido, visto o estado que Lílian estava.

− Derrubou cerveja amanteigada no Diggory! - respondeu Alice também rindo.

− Só isso? Então não é pra tanto, senhorita Evans. Pode ter sido um acidente.

− Acidente? O único acidente que eu conheço é um chamado Tiago Potter. E você ainda diz que não é pra tanto? Ele faz questão de tornar a minha vida o mais insuportável possível a cada dia que passa.

− Aceita sair com ele e acaba com esse tormento! - respondeu Perla como se falasse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Lílian não respondeu. Olhou a loira do seu lado com o pior olhar que conseguiu fazer.

− E a Emma onde está?

− Onde você acha? No covil dos lobos! - respondeu Lílian apontando para uma mesa próxima ao balcão onde Emma conversava animadamente com uma garota de Beauxbattons e com Remo. Sirius, Tiago e Pedro também estavam lá!

− Você quer dizer, no covil dos marotos? - brincou Perla, mas Lílian fingiu não escutar e não respondeu. O mesmo não fez Alice.

− Você está com um excelente humor, Perla. Pode se saber o que aconteceu?

− Eu sempre estou de bom humor. E um pouco animada pro baile.

− Já tem par? - perguntou Alice morrendo de curiosidade. Sabia que Perla ainda não tinha arrumado um par. Não que ninguém tivesse convidado. Ela recusou todos que a chamaram. Como se tivesse esperando um _convite especial. _

− Pra sua informação, eu tenho sim! Mas não vou dizer quem é!

− Não me diga que é o Black? - perguntou Alice receosa olhando de Perla para Lílian.

− Ah não. Está bem longe de ser o Black! - respondeu Perla entusiasmada. Lílian olhou para a amiga como que adivinhando quem seria o par dela. Mas achou melhor não falar nada sobre o que estava passando em sua cabeça.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Almofadinhas, desse jeito vamos ficar sem par para o baile – Tiago falou, parecendo bastante chateado. O maroto não conseguia tirar os olhos de Lílian e imaginar que ela iria com outro ao baile.

− E você põe a culpa em mim, Pontas? Foi você quem cismou que ia com a Evans. Não é minha culpa se ela preferiu ir com o Diggory a ir com você!

− Não precisa jogar na cara também! Que grande amigo que você é!

− Mas não fica triste, Pontas... o Rabicho te fará companhia.

− Ah não vou não! Eu tenho um par - respondeu Pedro entre uma dentada e outra do seu chocolate comprado na Dedosdemel.

− O quê? Até o Rabicho tem par? – Sirius ficou assustado.

− Com quem você vai? - perguntou Tiago não se contendo de tanta curiosidade. Pra ele o Pedro não tinha capacidade nem de andar sozinho, quanto mais de convidar uma garota pro baile.

− Christina Casey.

− Quem é essa? - perguntaram Tiago e Sirius ao mesmo tempo. Eles nunca tinham ouvido falar da garota.

− Ela é do quarto período - Remo se intrometeu na conversa.

− Quarto? Rabicho você não tem vergonha na cara? Ela ainda é uma criança!

− Pelo menos ele tem um par, Pontas... já você! – provocou Sirius.

− Olha só quem ta falando também... até onde eu saiba você _ainda _não convidou a Perla.

− _Ainda_! Mas eu resolvo isso agora mesmo! - respondeu Sirius com um olhar triunfante - Emma será que você podia me dar uma ajudinha?

− Ajuda de que tipo, Sirius? – Perguntou Emma, voltando sua atenção para o moreno.

− Bom, eu preciso falar com a Perla... _a sós_. E a Lílian não tem desgrudado dela. Será que você podia...

− Já entendi. Eu dou um jeito nisso! - respondeu Emma olhando para a sua colega da Beauxbattons e rindo - vou lá ver o que posso fazer.

Sirius ficou olhando Emma se levantar com a amiga e ir na direção de Perla. Começou a sorrir. Aquele seu grande sorriso maroto.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Oi meninas - cumprimentou Emma assim que chegou a mesa das grifinórias. Mas elas já estavam de saída.

− Até que enfim, Emma. Nós já estávamos indo embora sem você. Temos que ir nos arrumar para o baile - falou Lílian, o que Emma pode perceber pela voz dela, ainda estava bastante irritada - você vem com a gente?

− Ah sim, vou sim... vão indo na frente! Eu queria dar uma palavrinha com a Perla! - respondeu Emma temerosa da reação de Lílian. Mas esta não deu muita importância, ao contrário de Alice.

− Como se já não bastasse a Lílian de segredinhos com a Perla, você também Emma! Qual o problema de vocês? Não confiam mais em mim? - falou Alice chateada, saindo em seguida do bar com Lílian e Marie, a amiga de Emma.

− Qual é o problema, Emma? Já sei, você quer alguma dica de como conquistar o Remo.

− Perla, não é nada disso. Sirius quer falar com você!

− Black? - perguntou Perla assustada.

− Você conhece algum outro Sirius? – Emma respondeu sarcasticamente.

− O que ele quer comigo?

− Não sei, mas parece ser importante - respondeu Emma fazendo sinal para Sirius se aproximar, mas Perla não viu já que estava bastante pensativa, olhando para o chão.

− É, ele realmente queria falar comigo antes da partida de quadribol, mas eu não sei o quê... - Perla levantou a cabeça e deu de cara com Sirius que sorria. Aquele sorriso que conseguia quebrar todas as suas barreiras e derreter seu coração - Black.

− Perla.

− O que você quer falar comigo? – ela perguntou meio sem jeito.

− Bem, eu... eu... queria saber se... se... você... gostaria... – Sirius estava nervoso, o que deixou Perla nervosa também. Ela nunca tinha visto o maroto daquele jeito.

− O quê? - perguntou Perla impaciente.

− Queriraobailecomigo?

− Ahn? - Sirius havia falado tão apressado que Perla não entendeu nada.

− Quer ir ao baile comigo? – Sirius perguntou pausadamente, observando a reação da garota.

Perla perdeu a fala. Seus lábios ressecaram, seu coração acelerou. Ela estava diante do garoto mais bonito de Hogwarts, que a estava convidando para ir ao baile. O garoto com quem ela sonhara durante seis anos seguidos. O garoto que ela não esquecera nem durante os dois anos que passara com Edgar Bones. Ela simplesmente estava diante do maroto Sirius Black.

Respirou fundo e tentou colocar as idéias em ordem. Era difícil fazer isso tamanha era a pressão que estava em sua cabeça. Ao mesmo tempo em que se lembrava dos seus sentimentos pelo maroto, também se lembrava de como tinha sofrido por ele. Depois de ficar mais de um minuto, encarando aquele belo par de olhos azuis, ela pareceu que saiu de um "transe" e conseguiu pronunciar algumas palavras.

− Eu sinto muito Black, mas eu já vou com outra pessoa - Foi o que conseguiu pronunciar, saindo em seguida, deixando um Sirius de boca aberta.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Frank, estavam na sala comunal esperando seus respectivos pares descerem do dormitório feminino. Sirius e Tiago conseguiram de última hora convidar Kelly Bagman e Penélope Patil. Remo só estava fazendo companhia aos amigos, já que Emma o encontraria perto do Salão Principal. Pedro já tinha ido para a festa com Christina.

A primeira a descer foi Alice. Ela usava um vestido de seda preto de alcinha, que vinha até a altura dos joelhos. Seus cabelos vinham soltos e mais lisos que o habitual. Frank ficou deslumbrando quando a viu e correu para lhe receber em frente à escada.

− Você está linda! – ele disse sorridente, o que agradou muito a namorada.

− Obrigada - Respondeu Alice. Seu humor melhorara bastante depois que Frank lhe pediu desculpas por não ter ido a Hogsmeade com ela.

Logo em seguida, vieram Penélope e Kelly. Penélope estava com um vestido rosa, que era todo largo, mas que mostrava bem a definição do seu corpo. Já Kelly vinha com um vestido vermelho, também de alcinha, cuja saia ia até o tornozelo. Tiago e Sirius que estavam no sofá esperando não foram receber as garotas como Frank fez. Ficaram esperando elas irem até eles.

− Acho que podemos ir, então! - Foi o que Tiago disse assim que Penélope se aproximou dele. Sirius concordou plenamente, mas Alice discordou:

− Vamos esperar a Perla e a Lílian. Elas já estão descendo.

− Desse jeito vamos perder o baile - resmungou Sirius, que até então não tinha aceitado o "fora" que levara de Perla.

− Calma, Sirius, elas já estão vindo - falou Remo e em seguida as duas garotas apareceram juntas na escada do dormitório feminino.

Assim que as garotas começaram a descer as escadas, os três marotos perderam completamente a fala e não conseguiam tirar os olhos delas. Quer dizer, Tiago não tirou os olhos de Lílian, enquanto Remo e Sirius olhavam abobalhados para Perla.

Lílian vestia um vestido verde, da cor dos seus olhos. O vestido tinha um grande decote, e vinha justo até a cintura, onde se abria numa saia que ia até o joelho. Seu cabelo estava liso e solto. Já Perla vinha com um vestido azul escuro, tomara-que-caia, que também vinha justo até a cintura e depois se alargava numa saia que chegava até a altura do tornozelo. Seu cabelo estava todo cacheado e solto, com uma tiara prateada na cabeça.

− Será que eu posso acompanhar as duas meninas mais bonitas da festa até o Salão Principal? - ofereceu Remo, se aproximando das meninas. Lílian riu e aceitou o convite. Perla olhou para Sirius e recebeu em troca um olhar de profunda tristeza. Achou melhor aceitar o convite de Remo.

− Remo, não diga para a Emma que você nos acha as garotas mais bonitas da escola ou ela vai ter uma crise de ciúmes - brincou Lílian quando os três saíram da sala comunal.

− Você sabe com que ela vai? - perguntou Sirius discretamente para Alice. Kelly não percebeu, pois estava conversando com Penélope.

− Não. Ela disse que vai ser uma surpresa para todos.

Eles já estavam quase chegando ao Salão Principal quando Emma apareceu. Ela usava um vestido preto todo justo ao corpo. Ela ficou assustada ao ver Remo chegando com Lílian e Perla.

− Pronto. O seu par está entregue - falou Perla para Emma ao ver a cara dela - Nós os escoltamos até aqui para ele chegar vivo e sem sofrer nenhum ataque de alguma fã histérica.

− Obrigada - respondeu Emma rindo - Ah, Lily, o Amos está te esperando lá na frente.

− Então é melhor eu ir encontrar com ele - respondeu Lílian saindo em seguida. Tiago fechou a cara nesse instante e passou o resto do baile com a mesma expressão.

− É melhor eu ir andando também! - falou Perla, também saindo.

− Você sabe quem é o par dela? - perguntou Remo a Emma, parecendo bastante preocupado. Sirius prestava atenção na conversa.

− Não. Ela fez o maior suspense. Não contou nem pra Lily. Mas em breve vamos saber.

Os quatro casais entraram no Salão Principal e depararam com a melhor decoração que já tinham visto. As mesas das casas e dos professores haviam sumido e no lugar havia várias mesinhas espalhadas por todo o Salão Principal. Morcegos vivos voavam por todo o castelo. Gigantes abóboras com velas dentro iluminavam todo o salão.

Remo, Tiago e Sirius sentaram com seus respectivos pares em uma mesa. Alice e Frank foram para outra mesa. Emma era a única que parecia feliz na mesa dos marotos. Tiago não parava de olhar na direção da mesa em que Lílian e Amos tinham acabado de sentar e Sirius não parava de olhar por todo o salão a procura de Perla. Kelly e Penélope, apesar de felizes por estarem com os garotos mais cobiçados de Hogwarts, estavam tristes com a total desatenção de seus pares.

− Sabe, eu nunca vi o castelo assim tão bonito, a decoração está perfeita! Você não acha Remo?

− Ahn? Ah sim, Emma. Claro - Remo não dava a menor atenção para o que Emma falava. Sua preocupação também estava em saber com quem Perla iria, apesar de demonstrar menos que Sirius.

Emma continuou falando e era a única que realmente falava. Penélope e Kelly conversavam somente entre elas. E nenhuma palavra saia da boca dos marotos, a não ser algum som de confirmação vindo de Remo.

− Eu não acredito! - Emma mudou radicalmente de assunto - Como ela deve coragem?

− Seboso? - assustou Sirius.

− Ranhoso? - falou Tiago perplexo.

− Snape! - concluiu Remo com uma cara de profunda descrença. Nenhum dos três marotos conseguia acreditar na cena que acabavam de presenciar. Perla entrava no salão, acompanhada de ninguém menos que Severo Snape.

− Ela enlouqueceu de vez! - falou Sirius enciumado - Onde já viu vir ao baile com o Seboso!

− É Almofadinhas... quem diria que você ia perder uma garota pro Ranhoso.

− Eu não perdi ninguém, Pontas! - respondeu Sirius, mais indignado com a escolha do par de Perla do que com a provocação de Tiago.

− Nós vamos pegar uma bebida. Vocês querem alguma coisa? - perguntou Kelly que já não estava agüentando mais ficar na mesa. Os marotos negaram e ela e Penélope saíram em direção a um balcão onde estavam sendo servidas as bebidas.

− Como ela teve coragem...

− Como assim, Sirius?

− Emma, ele é o Seboso. O ser mais desprezível dessa escola...

− E ele odeia filhos de trouxas... - complementou Remo

− Além de andar com a corja do Lúcio Malfoy... - ajudou Tiago.

− E o pior de tudo é que ele é um sonserino! - concluiu Sirius.

− Eu acho é que vocês estão fazendo drama demais... ele é um garoto legal, ajuda a Perla desde o terceiro ano... só não é muito... sociável.

− Ele não é nada!

− Almofadinhas, esse ciúme ta ficando engraçado - provocou Tiago mais uma vez.

− Pontas vai tomar conta da sua ruivinha... pelo que vejo ela está se divertindo muito com o Diggory.

E era verdade. Numa mesa um pouco afastada, Lílian e Amos Diggory conversavam animadamente. Ela se assustou um pouco com a chegada de Perla, mas não teve a mesma reação dos marotos, já que esperava que a amiga fizesse isso.

Sirius e Tiago estavam tão preocupados em tomar conta de Perla e Lílian, que não deram a menor atenção para seus pares. Kelly e Alice saíram mais de dez vezes para pegar bebidas e depois de um tempo não voltaram mais a mesa. Elas foram vistas dançando com alunos de Beauxbattons, mas os marotos não deram a menor atenção.

Severo saiu da mesa para pegar bebidas para ele e Perla e Sirius aproveitou para ocupar o lugar na mesa desocupado pelo sonserino.

− Black? – Perla se assustou ao ver o maroto sentado no lugar que antes era ocupado pelo sonserino.

− Você é maluca ou o quê?

− Do que ta falando?

− Como você tem a coragem de vir, de vir com _esse cara _pro baile?

− Black, o que ta te incomodando mais é o fato de eu ter vindo com o Severo ou de ter deixado de vir com você pra vir com ele?

− Vejo que a intimidade de vocês já está bem alta - falou Sirius ignorando completamente a pergunta de Perla. - Você já me conhece a mais de seis anos e até hoje me chama pelo meu sobrenome. Quando é que o Seboso virou Severo?

− Desde o momento que ele está acompanhado dela! - respondeu Severo que estava parado atrás de Sirius segurando duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada - Se você me der licença Black, esse lugar já está ocupado.

Sirius lançou a Perla o pior olhar que ela já vira na face do maroto. Sem dizer nem mais uma palavra ele se retirou. Perla agradeceu mentalmente por ele não estar com a sua varinha, ou certamente ele teria feito alguma das habituais brincadeiras com Severo.

− Isso não vai dar certo! - resmungou Alice que estava em uma mesa do outro lado.

− O que não vai dar certo?

− É só olhar, Frank. Tiago está morrendo de ciúmes da Lílian. E Sirius de Perla. E conhecendo o gênio desses garotos como conhecemos boa coisa não vai sair.

− Quem sabe não presenciaremos uma típica cena de "ciúme maroto"?

− Não brinca com isso, Frank. Você conhece os seus amigos. Sabe do que eles são capazes de fazer. Tenho medo só de pensar no que pode acontecer com o Diggory e o Snape.

− Bom, mas uma coisa eu dou razão ao Sirius. A Perla não tinha ninguém melhor para vir não?

− Nesse ponto eu concordo plenamente com você.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Lílian, eu já te disse que você está linda?

− Mais de uma vez, Diggory - respondeu Lílian, ficando vermelha, o que Amos não viu já que estava dançando e a ruiva estava com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

− Lílian, existe alguma coisa entre você e o Potter?

− Nem que ele fosse o último homem da face da Terra eu teria alguma coisa com ele. Por quê?

− Ele não pára de olhar pra cá. Mas eu dou razão pra ele. Ninguém manda eu estar acompanhado da garota mais bonita da festa - Lílian ficou ainda mais vermelha. Olhou na direção de Tiago Potter e por algum motivo que ela não entendeu, não sentiu raiva dele - Diggory?

− Quantas vezes eu preciso falar pra você me chamar de Amos.

− Tudo bem, _Amos_. Vamos dar uma volta no jardim? - pediu Lílian que estava se sentindo desconfortável com as constantes olhadas de Tiago.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Você devia controlar seus amigos! - falou Emma para Remo. Os dois estavam conversando sentados num banco no jardim.

− Emma, você sabe que eu não tenho nenhum poder de fazer isso. Sabe que aqueles dois só escutam uma única pessoa: eles mesmos. Não é toa que mesmo eu sendo monitor, eles continuem desrespeitando as regras.

− Até que seria divertido.

− O quê?

− Lílian e Tiago, Perla e Sirius. Acho que eles fazem um bonito casal.

− Bom, quanto a Lílian e Tiago acho que não tem a menor possibilidade de acontecer alguma coisa, apesar do meu amigo Pontas ser bem paciente e insistente. Quanto ao Sirius e a Perla...

− Ela gosta dele... apesar de fazer aquela pose toda, ela ainda gosta dele...

− Eu sei disso. - respondeu Remo com tristeza.

− Você ainda gosta dela não é?

− Ela é uma grande amiga, nós nos damos muito bem...

− Sabe que não estou falando dessa maneira. Sei que você ainda gosta dela. Sinto isso toda vez que vejo vocês dois juntos - Remo abaixou a cabeça e ficou fitando o chão. Era verdade. Por mais que o tempo passasse, ele não conseguia esquecer a loirinha que mexia com seu coração - eu poderia te fazer esquecê-la se você deixasse...

− Emma, eu não...

− Sei, sei que você não gosta de mim da mesma maneira. Acontece que isto esta ficando insuportável. Eu amo você, Remo Lupin. E eu não agüento mais essa história de sermos apenas bons amigos. Eu posso fazer você esquecê-la. Basta você deixar.

Remo ia responder, mas não teve tempo. Um grito chegou aos ouvidos dos dois assustando-os. Remo saiu em disparada na direção do grito. Emma o seguiu

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Severo saíra mais uma vez para pegar bebida para ele e sua acompanhante. Mas antes que conseguisse chegar ao balcão de bebidas, uma mão o puxou e o levou para um canto menos movimentado do Salão Principal.

− Se divertindo bastante, Severo?

− O que você quer? - perguntou Severo friamente, olhando para os lados para verificar se alguém estava por perto.

− Espero que você esteja se divertindo bastante com a sangue-ruim. Por que essa noite será de grande divertimento para ela.

− O que você quer dizer com isso, Lúcio?

− O mestre quer que terminemos logo o treinamento e isso não é possível enquanto não praticarmos um pouco. Estamos esperando você nos levá-la. O mestre não tolera atrasos. E você sabe como ele fica nervoso quando não fazemos o que ele quer.

− E o que você quer que eu faça?

− Leve-a para o local de treinamento daqui a pouco - respondeu Lúcio Malfoy com um sorriso de divertimento no rosto - e não tente nos enganar Severo. Sabe tanto quanto eu quais são as conseqüências para quem não cumpre as ordens do mestre

Severo ficou com a boca seca. Sabia exatamente do que Lúcio estava falando. Achou melhor ir preparar as coisas para sua tarefa. O que nenhum dos dois percebeu foi que um maroto escutara toda a conversa. Pedro abria um enorme sorriso no rosto ao ouvir a conversa dos sonserinos.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla olhava por todos os cantos do salão, mas por mais que procurasse não via o menor sinal de Sirius. Arrependeu-se por não ter aceitado seu convite para o baile. Pelo menos, devia ter explicado a ele as razões que a fizeram vir com Severo. Mas ela sabia que ele jamais entenderia. E o que a deixava extremamente triste era pensar que Sirius finalmente podia estar gostando dela.

− Procurando por alguém? - perguntou Severo que acabara de voltar com as bebidas.

− Você, quem mais podia ser? Você demorou!

− A fila estava grande. - desculpou-se Severo. Ele olhava fixamente para a menina a sua frente e Perla teve a sensação de que ele estava lendo a sua mente, apesar de saber que isso era impossível - vamos dar uma volta?

− Vamos.

Severo e Perla levantaram da mesa e foram para o jardim, ele guiando o caminho. Eles deram algumas voltas, viram Emma e Remo de longe. Então Severo começou a se distanciar, indo em direção a cabana de Hagrid.

− Não está pensando em fazer uma vista pro Hagrid, não é? Por que ele não está aqui! Disse que tinha uma coisa pra fazer hoje!

− Não vamos ver o guarda-caça. Mas tem algo que quero que você veja. - respondeu Severo e continuou puxando a menina em direção a Floresta Proibida. Perla parou bruscamente ao ver onde Severo a estava levando.

− O que você quer fazer lá? - perguntou Perla assustada olhando a floresta a sua frente que se estendia cada vez mais escura.

− Venha comigo que você vai ver... tenho certeza de que vai gostar.

− Tem algo a ver com a história dos meus pais?

− Digamos que sim. - respondeu Severo. Ele tinha uma aparência de quem estava bastante preocupado, chegando um pouco a ser uma expressão de dúvida.

Perla apesar de bastante preocupada resolveu ir. Não tinha boas lembranças da Floresta. A única vez que entrara fora atacada por um iéti, e se não fosse por Sirius Black, talvez não estivesse viva. Ela já estava entrando na Floresta quando um grito chamou sua atenção. Sem falar uma palavra com Severo, ela correu na direção do barulho.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Lílian passeava calmamente com Diggory. Os dois estavam se dando muito bem. Depois de um tempo andando pelo jardim, eles se sentaram num banco e ficaram admirando as estrelas em silêncio. Foi quando ele resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

− Sabe Lílian, este é o meu último ano em Hogwarts e se eu não tentar vou me arrepender para o resto da vida!

− Tentar o quê, Amos? - perguntou Lílian extremamente curiosa.

− Sabe, eu queria saber se você...

− _Estupefaça! _

Amos Diggory foi atingido por um raio e Lílian deu um grito ao ver a cena. O garoto caiu no chão desacordado.

* * *

**N/A:** Ufa! Nem acredito que terminei outro capítulo. Ele nem era pra terminar aqui, mas resolvi quebrá-lo, assim eu não demoraria a postar. Queria agradecer muito os comentários que estão chegando e dizer que adorei conversar no MSN com algumas das meninas que comentam! Devo demorar pra postar o outro capítulo, porque vou estar atolada essa semana! Por isso sejam bonzinhos comigo e deixem REVIEWS. Quem sabe eu não me inspiro e atualizo logo.

**_Agradecimentos:_**

**Anaísa **: Fico feliz em saber que você amou o capítulo anterior. Espero que goste desse também. Adorei conversar contigo no MSN e espero que possamos conversar mais vezes. Bjos.

**Ana Luthor: **Não tem problema nenhum em me atazanar. Eu simplesmente adoro! Se você fizer isso sempre vou ficar muito feliz e inspirada e não vou parar de escrever! Mas eu não sou malvada! Só gosto de deixar um pouco de curiosidade (Culpa da Silverghost, briga com ela! Ela faz isso o tempo todo comigo!). Bjos.

**Aninnha: **Não fique preocupada que a Perla não vai terminar com o Snape...eu morro se isso acontecer...E brigadão pela review...Ah, tô arrumando as malas pra te fazer uma visita!(brincadeirinha!). Bjos.


	14. O Baile: Parte II

* * *

**Capítulo 14 - O Baile: Parte II**

* * *

− Potter!

− Tudo bem com você? – Tiago perguntou com a cara mais inocente do mundo.

− Tudo bem comigo? - falou Lílian furiosa, partindo pra cima do maroto - Você enlouqueceu?

− Qual é, Lily! Eu acabei de te ajudar!

− Me ajudar? Você acabou de estuporar o Amos... – Lílian respondeu com raiva.

− É claro, Lily! - respondeu Tiago sorrindo marotamente - Ele estava te atacando!

− Ele não estava me atacando... - respondeu Lílian bufando de raiva! Ela partiu pra cima de Tiago, lhe dando socos no peito - ...Você é um maníaco! Eu não agüento mais você, Potter! Por que não me deixa em paz?

− Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer, Lily? - respondeu Tiago tentando conter em vão a fúria da ruiva - _EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ_!

− E QUANTAS VEZES EU VOU TER QUE DIZER QUE É _EVANS PRA VOCÊ_?

− Por que você num pára com essa sua defesa inútil... _eu sei _que você também gosta de mim! Apenas não se deu conta disso. AINDA! - falou Tiago passando as duas mãos na cintura de Lílian e a puxando para perto de seu corpo.

− ME SOLTA! - gritou Lílian desesperada ao se ver tão próxima de Tiago.

Ela começou a sentir as pernas vacilarem e um calafrio percorreu todo o seu corpo seguido por uma queimação. Ela nunca sentira algo assim antes. Principalmente estando tão perto de Tiago. Tentou inutilmente se livrar dos braços que a prendiam, mas Tiago era mais forte e não a soltou. À medida que ela tentava, via sua força abandonando o corpo.

− Já está na hora de você entender o que eu sinto por você!

− Do que você está falando, Potter?

− Disso! - Tiago colocou a mão no pescoço de Lílian e a puxou, selando seus lábios no dela. Lílian não resistiu. Por mais que seu subconsciente a dissesse para parar, ela sentia que não tinha forças suficientes para isso.

Neste exato instante, Remo seguido por Emma, e Perla seguida por Severo, vindos de direções opostas, se assustaram ao ver a cena. O beijo deve ter demorado menos de um minuto. Assim que Tiago soltou Lílian, ela fez a única coisa que teve forças. Deu um tapa na cara de Tiago e depois, ao ver que havia quatro pares de olhos a observando, saiu correndo o mais rápido que pode.

No mesmo tempo que Lílian saia por um lado, Sirius chegava pelo outro. Ele aparentava ter corrido bastante e também estava com a roupa um pouco desarrumada e o cabelo bastante bagunçado, parecendo com o de Tiago.

− O que foi que aconteceu? - perguntou sem entender o que tinha acontecido.

− Só podia ser coisa do Potter! - respondeu Severo olhando fixamente para Sirius, que se irritou bastante ao vê-lo do lado de Perla.

− E o quê você está fazendo aqui então, _Seboso_?

− Eu não estou aqui de livre e espontânea vontade! – Severo respondeu, passando o braço em volta da cintura de Perla, que não se importou. Sirius ficou ainda mais irritado com o gesto do sonserino.

− Mas afinal, o que aconteceu aqui, Tiago? - perguntou Sirius para um Tiago que estava parado no mesmo lugar, totalmente abobalhado, com a mão na face que Lílian batera.

− O que aconteceu? O seu amiguinho aí agarrou a Lily a força! - respondeu Perla que também se irritara ao ver o estado de Sirius. "Provavelmente estava se atracando com alguma garota".

− Você fez isso, Tiago? Já não era sem tempo! - respondeu Sirius sorrido, irritando Perla mais ainda.

− Ah, mas é claro! Agora vocês também têm o direito de agarrar as meninas a força? O que será que vai vir depois? Não, não me diga, porque eu não quero saber o que se passa nessa mente perturbada de vocês!

− Isso é inveja, sabia Perlinha! Aposto como o garotão aí não sabe dar conta de você. Nunca deve ter beijado uma garota... - Snape ameaçou partir pra cima de Sirius, mas Perla o deteve. Sirius continuou a provocação - Mas você já está sendo dominado assim, Seboso! Bem se vê que é realmente um fraco!

− Será que vocês podem deixar as brigas infantis pra depois? - pediu Emma aflita - o Diggory foi estuporado.

Foi só então que Perla, Sirius e Snape repararam no corpo de Diggory caído no chão. Remo estava tentando inutilmente acordá-lo.

− Potter, você estuporou o Diggory? – Sirius e Perla perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, ele sorrindo e ela assustada.

− Eu só estava defendendo a Lily. Ele estava atacando ela! - respondeu Tiago saindo de seu estado "abobado"

− Tiago, você tem noção do que você fez? - perguntou Remo bastante preocupado - Você pode ser expulso por isso!

− Não é pra tanto, Remo! - falou Sirius olhando para Perla - podemos levá-lo para a enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey nunca faz muitas perguntas. Podemos dizer que o achamos assim! E não vai acontecer nada de grave com ele! Existem pessoas que foram estuporadas e continuam vivas até hoje! - falou olhando para Severo, se lembrando de um certo episódio na Torre de Astronomia.

− É, mas e se alguém contar pra ela quem estuporou o Diggory?

− Ah, Aluado, quem faria uma coisa dessas? - perguntou Tiago despreocupadamente. De repente todos se voltaram para Snape, que tinha um sorriso no rosto, de quem tinha acabado de ganhar um presente de Natal adiantado - Você não ousaria?

− Ele não vai falar nada! - respondeu Perla, se colocando na frente de Severo - Eu dou minha palavra!

O sonserino sorriu ainda mais. Melhor do que ter a oportunidade de expulsar Tiago, era olhar a cara de Sirius, que não acreditava que Perla o estava defendendo.

− Então é melhor o levarmos para a enfermaria! – falou Remo - Tiago você me ajuda?

− Nem pensar. Eu não toco no Diggory por nada no mundo!

− Sirius?

− Nem pense nisso, Aluado. Eu tenho outras coisas pra resolver - respondeu Sirius maliciosamente para irritar Perla.

− Eu te ajudo, Remo - disse Perla, a contragosto de Severo.

− Pode deixar! Eu ajudo o Remo! - respondeu Emma enciumada. Ela e Remo levantaram o corpo de Amos e saíram em direção a entrada do castelo.

− Agora que o circo acabou, nós podemos voltar para o baile, Perla! - Perla sorriu. Era a primeira vez que Severo a chamava pelo primeiro nome! E ainda tinha deixado Sirius furioso ao vê-lo chamando-a com tanta intimidade!

− Claro, Severo! - respondeu Perla, puxando-o para longe dos dois marotos.

− É Almofadinhas, acho que você acaba de perder essa garota!

− Posso ter perdido a batalha, Pontas. Mas ainda não perdi a guerra! - respondeu Sirius voltando a sorrir - Afinal eu sou um maroto.

− E um maroto nunca desiste! - completou Tiago e os dois amigos entraram juntos no castelo.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla e Severo não voltaram para o baile. Eles continuaram andando pelo jardim. De mãos dadas.

− Severo, eu sei que você não gosta dos marotos, que eles sempre aprontaram com vocês, e que essa é uma grande oportunidade para expulsar o Potter daqui... mas eu queria lhe pedir para não falar nada.

− E por que eu faria isso? - perguntou Severo parando de andar e encarando-a.

− Eu não tenho nenhum argumento para isso. É apenas um pedido.

− E por que você me pede isso?

− Eu não sei! – respondeu Perla, tentando não pensar que era por causa de Sirius - Só não quero ser a responsável por isso. Eu dei minha palavra. Ainda não sei o porquê fiz isso, mas eu fiz. E agora preciso cumpri-la.

− E o que eu vou ganhar em troca, pelo meu silêncio?

− Está me chantageando, Severo?

− Vejamos isso como uma troca de favores! - respondeu Severo olhando para a menina. Pela primeira vez na vida Perla sentiu um pouco de doçura em sua voz.

Ela olhou para o garoto. Ele não era nenhum Sirius Black, mas também era bonito. Apenas se escondia debaixo de uma máscara de frieza. Lá estava ele, parado a sua frente, vestindo um bonito traje preto, com os cabelos, apesar de ainda estarem oleosos, estavam devidamente penteados, parecendo que ele tinha usado gel no cabelo para deixá-los arrumados. E apesar de não ser jogador de quadribol, ele tinha um porte físico muito bom. Provavelmente deveria praticar algum esporte fora de Hogwarts para ter um físico assim.

− Bom, eu tenho algo em mente! - respondeu Perla olhando carinhosamente para os olhos que a fitavam - Resta saber se você vai aceitar.

Perla se aproximou ainda mais dele e cobriu os lábios dele com os seus. Severo pareceu um pouco assustado com a atitude da menina, mas retribuiu o beijo. Ao ver que ele retribuía, Perla intensificou ainda mais o beijo, no que foi correspondida por Severo. Ele, apesar de um pouco desnorteado, conseguia agora entender, ou melhor, sentir, a mesma coisa que viu em Sirius no dia do episódio na Torre de Astronomia, há três anos atrás.

Depois que o beijo terminou, Perla encarou Severo com medo da atitude do garoto, mas este sorriu.

− Considere isso como uma parte do pagamento! Você ainda tem uma dívida comigo!

− Prometo pagá-la! - respondeu Perla também sorrindo. Então ela se lembrou do motivo que os fez irem para o jardim - Severo, o que você queria me mostrar na Floresta Proibida?

− Nada de importante! - respondeu ele, assumindo uma expressão preocupada - Vamos entrar? Está um pouco frio aqui fora!

Perla concordou e os dois voltaram para o castelo, não sem antes Severo olhar para a Floresta Proibida e se preocupar com o que podia acontecer com ele.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Remo e Emma demoraram um pouco para chegar a enfermaria. Não que fosse difícil carregar Amos Diggory (Eles estavam sem varinha, senão podiam levá-lo levitando!), mas eles tiveram que passar por algumas passagens secretas, que Remo conhecia, e tomaram cuidado para não encontrar com nenhum professor ou aluno, até chegarem ao seu destino.

Na enfermaria, assim como Tiago previu, Madame Pomfrey não fez muitas perguntas, acreditando que os meninos realmente haviam achado o garoto caído num canto do jardim.

Depois de deixá-lo na enfermaria, Remo achou melhor levar Emma para Lufa-Lufa, pois já era tarde e eles teriam aula no dia seguinte. Emma, apesar de relutar, acabou concordando. Eles chegaram em frente a uma estátua de um cavaleiro medieval, que Emma disse ser a entrada para a casa de Lufa-Lufa. Remo se despediu da menina e já ia embora quando ela o segurou.

− Você ainda gosta dela, não é?

− Do que você está falando, Emma?

− Perla. Você ainda gosta dela? - Remo não respondeu nada e Emma sabia que a resposta era afirmativa - Dá para perceber pelo jeito que você olha pra ela. Quando você vai parar de se iludir?

− Não é tão fácil assim! – ele respondeu, ficando com uma expressão melancólica – É verdade que ainda gosto dela. Mas eu não me importo de não ficar com ela, desde que ela seja feliz.

− Só que você continua alimentando esperanças de um dia ficarem juntos, não é?

− Olha, eu...

− Eu só queria uma chance! Uma chance de te provar que eu posso te fazer muito feliz. Mais até do que ela poderia!

− Nós já conversamos sobre isso!

− Eu sei. Assim como eu também sei que apesar da Perla ter namorado o Edgar e de ter ido ao baile com o Snape, ela nunca esqueceu o Sirius. Lily sempre achou que passaria. O que a gente nunca entendeu é que ela realmente gosta do Black. Nada e nem ninguém vai conseguir muda isso!

− Eu sei disso também. E ficaria feliz se ela e o Sirius ficassem juntos. Sei que apesar dele não admitir, ele também gosta dela!

− Então por que você não dá uma chance pra si mesmo? - Mais uma vez, ele não respondeu. Lágrimas começaram a se formar nos olhos dela - Eu não sou boa o bastante pra você, não é? - Emma falou e se virou para entrar na sala comunal de Lufa-Lufa. Ela estava se segurando para não chorar na frente de Remo. Quando ia dizer a senha, Remo a virou.

− Melhor que você seria impossível! – ele disse, dando um beijo nela.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla voltou para a torre da Grifinória feliz. Sabia que não gostava de Severo da mesma forma que gostava de Sirius, mas sabia que estava sentindo alguma coisa pelo garoto e estava feliz por estar sendo correspondida.

Assim que entrou na sala comunal, as luzes estavam apagadas e só era possível enxergar alguma coisa devido a luz da lareira, que ainda estava acesa. Ela ia subir para o dormitório, quando uma voz muito conhecida a deteve.

− Pelo visto a noite foi muito boa!

− Black? - Perla olhou assustada para Sirius, que estava sentado em uma poltrona próxima a lareira.

− Se divertiu bastante com o Seboso?

− Menos do que você deve ter se divertido! – ela respondeu, continuando a andar.

− Agora eu entendo por que o Edgar terminou com você!

− Do que você está falando? - perguntou Perla intrigada caminhando na direção de Sirius.

− É claro que não podia dar certo entre você e o Edgar. Ele é um cara legal. Não ia suportar ficar perto de uma garota como você! - Sirius disse sem encará-la.

− Uma garota como eu? - Perla ficou surpresa com o que ele disse e se aproximou ainda mais.

− _Uma qualquer_! Que se esfrega no primeiro garoto que vê pela frente. Uma mimadinha, que está acostumada a ter tudo e todos ao seu redor, fazendo tudo que você manda!

− Você não sabe nada da minha vida! - respondeu Perla furiosa ficando a centímetros de distância de Sirius.

− Sei muito mais do que preciso saber – Sirius levantou e encarou a garota - Sabe qual é o seu problema? Você não aceita perder! Pensa que eu não sei, que antes de você vir pra Hogwarts era a garota mais popular da sua escola e considerada a mais bonita. Mas depois que você veio pra cá, seu reinado acabou!

− Você não sabe do que ta falando! - ela disse se virando, mas ele a deteve.

− Claro que sei. Você chegou aqui toda cheia de pose e não esperava ser um fracasso. Não esperava perder sua popularidade para um grupo de garotos. Não esperava ser totalmente um fracasso em magia, a ponto de só conseguir se sair bem se alguém a ajudar.

− Quem você pensa que é, Sirius Black? - Perla falou com muita raiva, encarando Sirius - Um garoto que usa garotas muito mais do que usa suas roupas. Que se acha melhor do que todo mundo. Que acha que tem o direito de passar por cima dos outros. Sabe, eu não sei como o chapéu seletor te mandou pra Grifinória. Bem se vê que você tem a personalidade perfeita para Sonserina, assim como todos da sua família.

− Você não tem o direito de falar isso! - respondeu Sirius agarrando os pulsos de Perla com força, que não se importou com a dor que sentiu devido a força que ele fazia.

− Você merece a família que tem. Pois são todos iguais. É por isso que você e a Bellatrix se davam tão bem! Vocês são idênticos.

Sirius ficou olhando para Perla, com um olhar de profunda raiva. Não esperava ouvir essas coisas dela, da menina que sempre foi meiga e carinhosa com ele. Perla também o olhava furiosamente. Sua raiva aumentava a medida que Sirius ia apertando seus pulsos e a puxando para mais perto dele.

Eles estavam com os corpos colados, com Sirius segurando os pulsos de Perla com a maior força que conseguiu e Perla segurando para não denunciar a dor que sentia. Sirius olhou para os olhos cor de mel da garota e se lembrou de como eles eram brilhantes. Perla por sua vez olhava para o par de olhos azuis a sua frente, deixando a raiva se esvair de seu corpo.

Remo entrou na sala comunal, parecendo feliz e viu os dois quase abraçados, mas percebeu que eles não estavam com expressões felizes e que Sirius estava machucando a garota.

− Algum problema? – perguntou olhando de Perla para Sirius.

− Ahn? Ah, não foi nada não, Remo! - respondeu Sirius soltando os pulsos de Perla, que desabou no sofá e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

− Tudo bem, Perla? - perguntou Remo preocupado.

− Tudo! - ela respondeu, sem tirar a mão do rosto.

− Eu vou subir então! Qualquer coisa que vocês precisarem é só me chamar! – falou Remo, subindo para o dormitório em seguida.

Assim que Perla escutou o barulho de porta se fechando ela começou a chorar. Sirius se sentindo extremamente culpado sentou ao lado da garota tentando consolá-la.

− Perla, me desculpe. Eu não queria dizer todas aquelas coisas. Eu falei sem pensar.

− Não foi culpa sua, Black. Você só disse a verdade. - respondeu Perla tirando as mãos do rosto e mostrando os olhos inchados e vermelhos para Sirius - De que adianta ter popularidade, inteligência, beleza... - ela pegou a tiara que estava no cabelo e a arremessou longe - eu trocaria qualquer uma dessas coisas se eu pudesse ter meus pais de novo comigo.

− Sei como se sente, por que também me sinto assim! - respondeu Sirius enxugando as lágrimas dela - Apesar de meus pais serem vivos, é como se eles não fossem.

− Me desculpe por ter dito aquilo tudo. Você não é igual ao resto de sua família.

− Talvez eu seja. Talvez realmente tenha sido um erro eu cair na Grifinória.

− O chapéu seletor nunca erra! - respondeu Perla olhando carinhosamente para Sirius que se assustou com a resposta dela.

− Quem te disse isso?

− Dumbledore disse isso no início do ano letivo, quando entramos para Hogwarts!

− Só você pra se lembrar do discurso de cinco anos atrás do Dumbledore. - Os dois riram. Perla se levantou, enxugou as lágrimas que restaram no rosto e continuou olhando para Sirius.

− Eu vou subir. Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça!

− Fica – ele pediu, segurando sua mão com ternura - por favor!

Perla resolveu ficar e se sentou ao lado de Sirius no sofá. Ele a puxou e a deitou no seu colo e ficou passando a mão em seus cabelos. Ela fechou os olhos e ficou sentindo o toque dele. Não adiantava negar. Ainda sentia algo por ele.

− Você fica linda assim! - falou Sirius olhando para o rosto da menina, que abriu os olhos e encarou os olhos que a fitavam.

− E você continua o mesmo galanteador de sempre, Sirius.

Sirius ficou exaltado ao vê-la chamando-o pelo primeiro nome. Perla só fazia isso em ocasiões muito especiais. Ela se sentou e continuou a admirar aquele belo par de olhos azuis que a fascinavam. Ele colou sua mão em volta do pescoço dela, e a puxou para mais perto dele. Eles ficaram se olhando por um tempo, enquanto suas bocas se aproximavam, ficando a centímetros, milímetros de distância. Mas na hora que suas bocas estavam se tocando, Perla virou o rosto.

− Eu não posso! – ela falou sem olhar para Sirius. Ele abraçou a menina que recomeçou a chorar. Sirius sentiu um grande vazio dentro de si. Estava perdendo a garota que amava. E ele não estava se dando conta disso.

* * *

**N/A:** É isso aí...mais um capítulo saindo quentinho do forno! Espero que me desculpem pela demora, mas eu realmente tô super enrolada e não faço a menor idéia de quando vou poder postar de novo! Espero que não demore! Muito obrigada por todos os comentários!

**_Agradecimentos:_**

**Anaisa:** Que bom que você ficou curiosa. Agora você já pode matar sua curiosidade! Espero te encontrar de novo no MSN para conversarmos! Bjos.

**Ana Luthor:** Eu juro que se eu tivesse visto Shrek 2 antes teria entendido o que você quis dizer com "carinha do gato de botas" e teria postado muito tempo antes...fala sério, ele é lindo! Mas voltando ao assunto, me desculpe por ter quebrado o capítulo, mas é que eu tava sem tempo de terminá-lo. E me desculpe pela demora. Eu não faço de maldade. É que eu não tenho a fic escrita. Eu vou escrevendo e postando em seguida. Logo, quando tô muito atolada, fica difícil escrever! Mas vou tentar atualizar mais rápido! E brigada pelos comentários. São eles que me dão forças para continuar! Ah, e pode me atazanar bastante viu! Tá adicionada no MSN! Bjos.

**Cristiane:** Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando...prometo tentar atualizar mais rápido viu! E brigadão pelo comentário! Bjos.


	15. Sirius ou Severo?

* * *

**Capítulo 15 - Sirius ou Severo?**

* * *

Tiago acordou com o sol batendo em seu rosto. Tinha esquecido completamente de fechar a cortina de sua cama. Olhou para o relógio e constatou que ainda era muito cedo. Mas já tinha perdido completamente o sono, então resolveu levantar. Olhou para os amigos, todos ainda dormindo. Todos com exceção de um. A cama de Sirius Black estava vazia. E pelo visto nem tinha sido tocada.

− Remo! Acorda!

− Tiago, você tem idéia de que horas são? - respondeu Remo sonolento, abrindo os olhos.

− Hora de acordar! Vocês são muito preguiçosos! - Tiago falou eufórico - Pedrinho, você também tem que acordar! - Mas Pedro não acordou tão fácil como Remo - DÁ PRA ACORDAR SEU DORMINHOCO!

− Quê? Ahn? - Pedro acordou totalmente desorientado.

− A-COR-DAR!

− Tiago, mas ainda nem amanheceu direito...- choramingou Pedro - E eu tô cansado! Por que essa euforia toda?

− Ah, você ainda não soube, Pedro? - perguntou Remo, levantando da cama e mudando a roupa - o nosso amigo Pontas agarrou a Lílian ontem.

− Mas e o Diggory? - perguntou Pedro confuso.

− Ele estava um pouco _desacordado _pra fazer alguma coisa! - respondeu Remo, olhando com cara de desaprovação para Tiago. Pedro fez uma careta de quem não tinha entendido muita coisa.

− Mas eu não fui o único que me diverti ontem a noite! - provocou Tiago, indo até cama de Sirius.

− Do que você ta falando, Tiago?

− Ora Aluado! O Almofadinhas teve ter tido uma noite muito boa... ele nem ao menos voltou pro dormitório! - falou Tiago apontando pra cama vazia de Sirius. Remo e Pedro, que até então não tinham reparado na ausência do quarto maroto, se assustaram.

− Onde será que ele passou a noite? - perguntou Remo curioso.

− Provavelmente com a Bagman! Eu vi os dois ontem se agarrando no jardim.

− Rabicho, Rabicho... é muito feio ficar espionando os outros! - brincou Tiago.

− Eu não estava espionando - defendeu-se Pedro - Eu vi sem querer!

− Conheço muito bem o seu "sem querer". O Sirius e a Bagman... deixa o resto do time saber dessa! - falou Tiago entusiasmado. Mas Remo estava preocupado. Ele tinha visto Sirius com outra pessoa na noite anterior - Vamos descer logo!

Tiago desceu as escadas saltitante. Finalmente ele tinha conseguido beijar Lílian. E pela reação da menina na hora do beijo, ela também queria. Mal podia esperar a hora para repetir a dose. Só precisava esperar por uma nova e boa oportunidade. Remo e Pedro vinham logo atrás dele, o primeiro preocupado e o segundo sonolento.

− Mas o quê...? - falou Tiago, parando repentinamente.

− O que está...? - falou Remo que vinha atrás de Tiago e parou logo atrás dele.

Pedro que vinha tão tranqüilamente, pensando em como seria bom voltar para sua cama, que não reparou que os outros dois marotos estavam parados no meio da sala comunal de boca aberta. Só conseguiu perceber a cena, quando bateu em Remo, que perdeu o equilíbrio e bateu em Tiago. Os três marotos caíram no chão, acordando Sirius, que dormia no sofá.

− Será que vocês podiam fazer menos barulho? - disse, sem perceber aonde estava dormindo e com quem estava dormindo. Ao reparar os cabelos loiros da menina que dormia abraçada com ele, teve um choque.

− O que ta acontecendo? - perguntou a menina, que tinha acabado de acordar e ao abrir os olhos, se surpreendeu com a cena. Três marotos caídos no chão olhando abobados para ela. E ela deitada no sofá abraçada com o quarto maroto.

Perla levantou assustada do sofá em que estivera dormindo com Sirius. Tentou se lembrar dos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Ela ainda usava o vestido do baile. Lentamente os fatos foram voltando a sua cabeça.

− Eu é quem pergunto, Perla. O que foi que aconteceu aqui? - perguntou Tiago rindo e se levantando - eu pensei que o Sirius tivesse passado a noite com a Bagman. Jamais pensei que seria com você!

− Hei, hei, hei... pode parar por aí! Não aconteceu nada entre a gente! – Ela se defendeu

− Absolutamente nada - concordou Sirius que estava bastante sério, apesar das risadas de Tiago.

− Vou fingir que acredito. Você e a Perla passaram a noite toda aqui na sala comunal, sozinhos, e ainda têm a coragem de me dizer que "não aconteceu nada?"

− Mas não aconteceu! - repetiu Perla, perdendo a paciência – Nós ficamos conversando e devemos ter pegado no sono!

− É... foi isso! - concordou Sirius.

− Só isso! - enfatizou Perla - e se vocês me dão licença, eu tenho que trocar de roupa - Ela saiu o mais rápido que conseguiu.

Remo não disse uma palavra. Estava perplexo demais com a cena que tinha presenciado. Saiu cabisbaixo da sala, sendo acompanhado por Pedro. Tiago seguiu os amigos, não sem antes provocar Sirius.

− Não aconteceu nada mesmo?

− Não – Sirius respondeu aborrecido.

− Então Almofadinhas, você está perdendo o jeito! - respondeu Tiago rindo e saindo da sala antes que Sirius fizesse alguma coisa.

Mas ele não fez. Ficou sentado no sofá pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido. Ou melhor, em tudo que "não tinha acontecido". Ela havia lhe negado um beijo. Ele sabia que ela queria beijá-lo, mas não o fez. Sentiu medo. Não podia estar perdendo aquela garota. Não ela. Precisava tomar alguma atitude drástica. Levantou e ia para o dormitório trocar de roupa, quando um objeto no chão chamou sua atenção. A tiara de Perla continuava caída no mesmo lugar que a menina havia jogado.

Sirius pegou a tiara e achou melhor guardá-la consigo, para devolvê-la depois. Ou não.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla subiu as escadas para o dormitório quase correndo. Onde ela estava com a cabeça para dormir abraçada com Sirius Black em plena sala comunal. Mas realmente não tinha acontecido nada entre eles. Ela se lembrava da conversa que eles tiveram, até que eles quase tinham se beijado. E que logo depois ela deitou no ombro de Sirius chorando. Devia ter adormecido nessa hora.

− Isso são horas? - Ela escutou a voz de Lílian no momento que abriu a porta.

− Nem vem, Lily, que não aconteceu nada!

− Bom, isso não explica o fato de você só estar chegando agora! - respondeu Lílian bastante intrigada. Estava acordada há bastante tempo. Na verdade não dormira direito. Por algum motivo, que ela não sabia explicar, passara a noite toda pensando no beijo de Tiago.

− Eu acabei dormindo na sala comunal... só isso. - respondeu Perla sem encarar a ruiva enquanto trocava de roupa.

− Sozinha?

− Ah, por favor né... - respondeu Perla mal-humorada, mas Lílian continuou encarando Perla - com o ... Black!

− SIRIUS BLACK? - gritou Lílian assustada. Alice, Penélope e Kelly que estavam dormindo acordaram com o grito.

− Não aconteceu nada! A gente ficou conversando e acabou dormindo! Só isso!

− Só isso? Onde você tava com a cabeça?

− Lílian, fica tranqüila que não aconteceu nada entre eles! - Lílian e Perla se assustaram ao ver Penélope falando isso.

− E por que não? Como você pode saber? - perguntou Perla curiosa.

− Por que a Kelly deu um jeito no Sirius ontem! - respondeu Penélope piscando para Kelly, que ficou envergonhada.

− Ah! - falou Perla se arrependendo mentalmente de quase ter beijado Sirius. E também morrendo de ciúmes.

− E você, Penélope? O que o você e o Tiago aprontaram? - perguntou Alice, que não sabia o que o Tiago "realmente" tinha feito.

− Nada. Ele só tinha olhos pra uma garota no baile. Pena que não era pra mim. - respondeu Penélope olhando pra Lílian, que fingiu não ver.

− Mas você bem que arrumou companhia melhor, não foi Penny? - provocou Kelly, se vingando - Ela arrumou um francês maravilhoso.

Kelly e Penélope saíram logo depois do dormitório. Lílian se jogou na cama e escondeu a cabeça no travesseiro.

− Não acredito que você tenha dormido com o Black na sala - falou Alice rindo.

− Pelo menos eu não beijei ele como a Lily fez com o Potter! – Perla provocou Lílian, que ainda tinha o rosto escondido no travesseiro.

− A Lily beijou o Potter? - Alice perguntou assustada, para em seguida se empolgar – Me conta como foi?

− Correção Alice: Ele me agarrou a força! - respondeu Lílian levantando a cabeça do travesseiro.

− Mas você bem que gostou! - provocou Perla.

− Não vou me dar o trabalho de te responder - irritou-se Lílian, levantando da cama e abrindo a porta do dormitório - Vocês não vêm?

Perla e Alice acharam melhor não contrariá-la e saíram atrás de Lílian. No caminho da sala comunal da Grifinória até o Salão Principal, Alice veio contando sobre o baile dela e de Frank. Mas nenhuma das duas garotas estava prestando atenção em nenhuma das palavras. Cada uma tinha um maroto na cabeça.

As três meninas se sentaram no lugar mais afastados dos marotos que conseguiram encontrar (idéia de Lílian). Tiago assim que viu as meninas chegando foi falar com elas.

− Bom dia meninas! - ele falou com grande empolgação. Alice murmurou um "bom dia" e Perla fez apenas um sinal com a cabeça. Lílian não demonstrou a menor reação de ter percebido a "nova presença".

Tiago sentou ao lado dela que nem ao menos virou o rosto na direção do garoto. Perla riu ao perceber qual seria a atitude da amiga.

− Bom dia, Lily! - insistiu Tiago, mas a garota continuou a passar geléia em suas torradas, ignorando completamente a presença do maroto - O que deu nela?

− É a nova tática para você deixá-la em paz, Tiago - respondeu Perla rindo - Ela finge que você não existe.

− Isso não é justo! - irritou-se Tiago - Você está assim por causa do beijo de ontem?

Lílian não respondeu. Ou melhor respondeu da melhor maneira que achou. Virou o seu copo de suco todo na cara de Tiago, colocou algumas torradas num guardanapo e saiu em seguida. Perla e Alice riram da atitude da ruiva.

− Ela pirou? - perguntou Tiago se limpando com o guardanapo.

− É, acho que você finalmente ta conseguindo algum resultado com a Lílian. - respondeu Perla no mesmo momento que Remo e Pedro eram praticamente empurrados por Sirius para se sentarem perto das meninas.

− Pontas, você ta deixando ela furiosa - falou Sirius se sentando de frente para Perla que desviou o olhar. Emma chegou em seguida. Sentou do lado de Remo e deu um selinho no garoto.

− O que foi que eu perdi? - perguntaram Perla, Alice, Tiago e Sirius.

− Eu e Remo estamos namorando! - respondeu Emma com grande animação - dando um beijo na bochecha do namorado - não é demais?

− Quem diria que o Aluado iria desencalhar! - brincou Tiago.

− E primeiro que vocês! - provocou Alice. A menina não estava de bom humor. Frank pra variar, estava na biblioteca.

− Desde quando? - perguntou Perla assustada.

− Desde ontem a noite! - respondeu Emma com grande satisfação - Algum problema, Perla?

− Não. Nenhum. Eu tenho que ir pra minha aula. Vamos Alice? - Alice concordou e as duas saíram sem seguida.

− Ela não gostou da notícia! - provocou Pedro.

− Rabicho, Rabicho, quando é que você vai parar de implicar com ela? - perguntou Sirius defendendo Perla.

− Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa com ela ontem, por isso ela não está de bom humor - falou Emma servindo-se de uma torrada - O que será que o Snape fez com ela?

− Ah, não foi o Snape, não! - respondeu Tiago - você ainda não ficou sabendo? Isso foi obra do grande Sirius!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Qual o problema da Emma namorar o Remo? - perguntou Lílian assim que as amigas chegaram e lhe colocaram a par da novidade.

− Nenhum - respondeu Perla constrangida - eu apenas não esperava!

− Pelo menos assim ele desencana de você!

− É Alice, pode ser. Eu só tenho medo quando ela desc... - Perla parou de falar ao perceber que quase estava contando o segredo de Remo.

− Quando o quê? - perguntou Lílian confusa.

− Nada - respondeu Perla. Lílian fez menção de perguntar novamente, mas Perla avistou Edgar e foi falar com ele.

− Ed!

− Perla.

− Não te vi ontem no baile.

− Eu não fui! - respondeu Edgar cabisbaixo.

− Por que não? Você estava sem par? Podia ter me chamado!

− Não, eu não quis ir... preferi ficar sozinho.

− Ahn! - respondeu Perla tristemente, entendendo o que ele queria dizer - E como estão as coisas? Tudo bem com a Amélia?

− Tudo bem - respondeu Edgar. Perla queria prolongar a conversa, mas o professor Kettleburn tinha acabado de chegar e a aula iria começar. Os marotos chegaram logo em seguida.

− Turma, hoje eu vou mostrar a vocês uma criatura que vocês ainda não viram e que tenho certeza de que vão adorar - falou o professor. Em seguida ele fez sinal para a turma o seguir até a entrada da Floresta Proibida. A turma o seguiu silenciosamente e muito curiosa. Então eles avistaram. Uma criatura que tinha o corpo, as pernas traseiras e a cauda iguais a de um cavalo, as pernas dianteiras, as asas e a cabeça, que lembravam uma grande águia. Tinham imensas garras e grandes olhos laranja-vivo.

Toda a turma se assustou ao ver o animal. O professor, entretanto, foi até a criatura, fez uma espécie de reverência e em seguida o animal também fez um gesto que parecia estar retribuindo a reverência. Kettleburn começou então, a fazer carinho na cabeça do animal.

− Esse é um hipogrifo. Um animal bastante interessante. Ele pode ser domesticado, embora essa seja uma tarefa bem difícil, porque eles são muito orgulhosos. A primeira coisa que vocês devem fazer para se aproximarem de um, é uma reverência. Se ele retribuir, então vocês podem se aproximar. Alguém quer tentar?

Todos os alunos fizeram cara de medo. Sirius e Tiago riram e teriam se voluntariado. Mas Perla fez isso antes.

− Eu vou! – ela disse, se aproximando do animal e fazendo uma reverência. O animal não hesitou. Retribuiu a reverência na mesma hora e ela pôs se a fazer carinho nele.

− Ela é muito corajosa - falou Edgar e só então Sirius percebeu que ele estava parado a sua frente.

− Edgar! - chamou Tiago - Faz tempo que eu não te vejo!

− Eu tenho andado um pouco sumido mesmo! - respondeu Edgar, sem nem ao menos olhar para Tiago. Ele olhava fixamente para Sirius.

− E o namoro com a Perla? Que pena que terminou, não é?

− É realmente uma pena, Tiago! - respondeu Edgar, que continuou a encarar Sirius - Ela é uma garota muito especial. Fui muito feliz durante todo o tempo que passamos juntos.

− Então por que terminaram? - perguntou Sirius curioso.

− Existem coisas que você ainda não é capaz de entender, Black. Mas o dia que alguém se dispor a fazer a Perla feliz, e ela gostar dessa pessoa, então esse cara será o mais feliz do mundo! - respondeu Edgar virando pra frente e dando a conversa por encerrada. Sirius ficou tentando entender o que o Edgar queria dizer com aquelas palavras.

− Que tal experimentar voar nele? - sugeriu o professor para Perla.

− Voar? Não, não, não... - respondeu Perla. Ela detestava voar. A primeira vez que tinha feito isso numa aula de vôo, ela levou um tombo tão grande que a deixou com medo de voltar a voar.

− Alguém quer fazer isso? - perguntou o professor para o restante da turma.

− Eu vou! - falou Sirius indo na direção do animal. Ele fez uma reverência para o hipogrifo, que demorou um pouco, mas acabou retribuindo. Perla ia se afastar para Sirius montar no animal, mas este a segurou.

− Você vem comigo!

− O quê? - Perla não pode fazer nada. Quando se deu conta, Sirius já a tinha pegado no colo e a colocado no hipogrifo. Em seguida ele subiu no animal.

O hipogrifo entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Na mesma hora ele abriu as asas e levantou vôo. Perla que estava na frente de Sirius, agarrou a mão do maroto, assim que o animal começou a voar. Ele deu uma volta pelo castelo e depois desceu. Assim que ele aterrissou, Sirius desceu do animal e segurou Perla para ela descer.

− Excelente vôo, Sr. Black e Srta. Montanes. Bom turma, a aula está encerrada!

Todos os alunos começaram a voltar para o castelo, mas Sirius e Perla continuavam parados do lado do hipogrifo, um de frente para o outro. Ela tremia um pouco, mais de nervosismo por estar perto dele do que por ter acabado de voar.

− Foi um excelente vôo, Pê!

− Obrigada, Black. - respondeu a loirinha olhando nos olhos do maroto. Os dois desejaram não sair dali, mas Lílian chamou Perla e esta "voltou a realidade". Se despediu de Sirius e foi ao encontro das amigas.

− O quê? - perguntou ela ao ver a cara que Lílian fazia - Eu não fiz nada demais!

− Você não tem jeito mesmo! - respondeu Lílian com ar de reprovação.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Depois do almoço, Perla encontrou com Severo no jardim. Os dois caminharam um pouco e depois se sentaram em frente ao lago e ficaram observando a lula gigante em silêncio. Severo olhava para Perla, pensando se valia correr o risco que estava correndo por aquela garota. Já ela olhava para o lago, tentando entender o que sentia por Severo e o que sentia por Sirius. Sabia que não sentia por Severo a mesma coisa que sentia por Sirius. Mas também não era como era com o Edgar. Era mais forte e ao mesmo tempo mais fraco. "Um tanto complicado" pensou.

− Fiquei sabendo da sua espetacular aula de vôo - Severo quebrou o silêncio.

− Não foi bem uma aula de vôo - respondeu Perla.

− O Black deve ser um bom professor...

− Sabe, as notícias correm de uma maneira impressionante nesse castelo. - respondeu Perla rindo - Como ficou sabendo?

− Eu sei tudo que eu quero saber! - respondeu Severo olhando fixamente para os olhos cor de mel que o encaravam.

− Vejo um pouco de ciúme em sua voz, Severo, ou é apenas impressão?

− Você teve estar se confundindo. Talvez a sua cabeça esteja meio confusa depois de voar num hipogrifo - Perla riu com vontade ao ouvir a resposta do sonserino.

− Voar num hipogrifo não é tão bom assim! Eu detesto voar! Prefiro quando estou em terra firme.

− Com ou sem o Black? - provocou Severo, mas Perla não se intimidou.

− Com ciúmes do Black, Severo? - brincou a menina.

− Não tenho ciúmes dele. Até por que você tem um compromisso comigo!

− Tenho?

− Já se esqueceu da sua dívida de ontem?

− Como eu poderia esquecer? - perguntou Perla, dando um beijo em Severo - Acho que agora minha dívida está paga.

− Eu ainda acho que não! - falou Severo puxando a menina para mais um beijo. Ela deitou no colo dele e ficou olhando para o céu, pensando se estava fazendo a coisa certa.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Lúcio - chamou Narcisa pela terceira vez. Só então Lúcio se deu conta que estava sendo chamado.

− O que é? - perguntou ele sem se virar para olhar a namorada. Ela foi até ele, encostou o queixo em seu ombro e tentou ver o que tanto prendia a atenção do namorado a janela.

− Severo está com ela novamente.

− Ele vai ter o castigo que merece!

− O _lorde _já foi informado?

− Sim, eu mesmo o avisei ontem.

− E o que o _lorde _fará? - perguntou Narcisa curiosa, ficando de frente para Lúcio.

− Em breve você saberá.

− Jamais pensei que Severo fosse nos trair.

− Ele não traiu, minha querida - respondeu Lúcio abraçando a namorada - Ele apenas está se iludindo, achando que será bom ficar com essa sangue-ruim. Em breve ele voltara para o nosso lado.

− Acha mesmo que ele fará isso?

− Narcisa, se tem uma coisa que eu conheço no Severo é a sua sede de poder. Ele não vai trocar isso por nada no mundo. Muito menos por uma garota - respondeu Lúcio, olhando mais uma vez pela janela, o casal que se beijava no jardim.

* * *

**N/A:** Ufaaaa! Nem acredito que consegui terminar esse capítulo! Uma correria danada! Espero que vocês gostem...Quanto ao próximo capítulo, acho que nem Merlin sabe quando eu vou postar! Por isso, não adianta fazer "carinha de gato de botas do Shrek 2", que não vai adiantar.

**_Agradecimentos:_**

**Anaísa: **Que bom que vc está gostando! Ainda não tive tempo de ler o 2º capítulo da sua fic, mas assim que tiver uma fola pode deixar que vou ler! Bjos

**Ana Luthor: **Fico muito feliz em saber que você é minha leitora fiel. Esse capítulo eu fiz correndo pra você! Espero que goste. Não se preocupa com as reviews não. Quando vc não tiver mais capítulos para comentar, você pode comentar no "Diário de Perla". Adoro ter minha caixa de email lotada por reviews! Bjos. PS: Adoro suas reviews gigantes.

**Lele Potter Black: **E põe finalmente nisso...mas um dia o Sirius tinha que se dar conta que, apesar dele ser o TODO LINDO MARAVILHOSO, ele não tem toda garota que ele quer...Adorei sua review...espero que continue gostando! Bjos.

**Anninha: **Eu tb amo o Sirius(novidade, né!). Num me convida pra ir pra Maceió não, pq do jeito que eu sou meio doida, arrumo as malas num dia e no dia seguinte tô batendo na porta da sua casa(hehehe). E quem disse que eu num te convidei pra vir pra cá? Pode vir quando quiser! Bjos.


	16. A Punição de Snape

* * *

**Capítulo 16 - A Punição de Snape **

* * *

As férias de fim de ano estavam se aproximando. O inverno vinha chegando com toda a força, transformando Hogwarts num grande bloco de gelo. O castelo já estava sendo decorado para o Natal. E os alunos estavam mais do que ansiosos pelas férias.

Perla, Lílian e Emma, além é claro, dos marotos, iriam passar as férias no castelo. Severo, para tristeza de Sirius, também ficaria.

Era mais do que comum ver Sirius todos os dias a tarde passeando pelo jardim. Principalmente porque uma certa grifinória também vivia nos jardins junto com uma das pessoas que ele mais detestava.

− Sabe Sirius, é muito feio ficar espionando! – O moreno se assustou.

− Eu não estou espionando! - respondeu Sirius virando-se para Emma - Quer dizer que eu não posso mais ficar no jardim?

− Principalmente quando a Perla está aqui? Não, não tem problema algum! Só acho que você não vai conseguir conquistá-la desse jeito!

− E quem disse que eu quero? – Disse Sirius, se afastando. Porém Emma foi atrás dele.

− Seria muito mais fácil se você admitisse!

− Qual o seu interesse? - ele perguntou, curioso para saber por que aquilo interessava tanto a Emma.

− Como assim? - Ela ficou surpresa com a pergunta.

− Que eu fique com a Perla?

− Nenhum. Ela é minha amiga! - respondeu Emma meio sem jeito - E além do mais...

− Com ela comprometida, o caminho pro Remo fica livre?

− Exatamente...

− Não é assim que você vai conseguir conquistá-lo – disse Sirius, fazendo sumir o sorriso que nascera nos lábios de Emma - A Perla já namorou o Edgar por dois anos e agora ta com o Seboso e nem assim ele a esqueceu!

− Com você é diferente!

− E por que seria?

− Ah, qual é Sirius... - respondeu Emma como se falasse uma coisa que tava na cara de todo mundo e só ele ainda não tinha percebido - todo mundo sabe que ela gosta de você! Afinal, o Edgar terminou com ela por causa disso...

− O EDGAR TERMINOU COM A PERLA POR MINHA CAUSA? - perguntou Sirius exaltado com a novidade.

− Eu não disse isso! - Emma tentou se corrigir.

− Disse sim... - respondeu Sirius esperançoso - E é bom você me contar essa história direito. Afinal, você quer ou não ajuda com o Remo? - Emma pensou um pouco antes de concordar. De um lado estava sua amizade com Perla e do outro o namoro com Remo.

− Tudo bem. Mas que fique entre nós! A Perla é capaz de matar se souber que eu te contei.

− Certo! - concordou Sirius - Então agora me diz que história é essa do Edgar terminar com a Perla por minha causa?

− Bom, nessas últimas férias, a Petúnia, irmã da Lily, escutou uma conversa entre a Perla e a Lily. Nessa conversa, a Perla confessava que ainda gostava de você, apesar de estar com o Edgar. E que foi por isso que ela voltou a conversar contigo!

− Então ela não gostava do Edgar?

− Gostava... mas segundo palavras dela "não é tão forte como é com o Sirius! Gosto do Edgar, ele é divertido, carinhoso, mas quando eu to com ele, sempre sinto que falta alguma coisa. Com o Sirius eu me sentia completa!"

− Ela não diria uma coisa dessas!

− E por que não? - assustou-se Emma.

− A Perla nunca me chama de pelo primeiro nome.

− E você nunca entendeu o por quê? Ou vai me dizer que você acredita nessa história de bloqueio com o seu nome?

− Você está querendo dizer que ela...

− Querendo não, estou afirmando que ela gosta de você. Desde muito antes de eu conhecê-la!

− Emma, a Perla pode ter gostado de mim há um tempo atrás. Mas isso foi antes de acontecer toda aquela confusão entre a gente – falou Sirius, que não conseguia acreditar no que Emma dizia - você não está me dizendo isso só pra eu tirar ela do caminho?

− Não. Se eu não soubesse de tudo isso, estaria atrás do Edgar para convencê-lo a voltar com ela – Sirius sentiu uma ponta de esperança nascer dentro dele.

− Mas, o que isso tem a ver com o final do namoro deles?

− A Petúnia não se dá com a Perla. E no primeiro dia que o Edgar foi visitá-la ela contou tudo pra ele. Ele ficou desconfiado, mas perguntou pra Perla e ela confirmou.

− Por que ela faria isso?

− Ela sempre foi sincera com ele. Quando eles começaram a namorar, ele sabia que ela gostava de você. Só que ele achou que com o tempo ela ia te esquecer. E isso acabou não acontecendo!

− Você não acha que está cometendo o mesmo erro, ficando com o Remo sabendo que ele gosta da Perla?

− Talvez. Mas eu quero arriscar. Por ele eu arrisco tudo! - Sirius riu com a resposta dela.

− O Remo é um cara de sorte de ter uma namorada como você!

− E você só não é o sortudo que está com a Perla por que não quer. Tenho certeza de que, se você for a luta, consegue tira-la do Snape facilmente - respondeu Emma sorrindo. Em seguida seu tom de voz ficou melancólico - Nunca vi garota tão disputada. Edgar, Snape, Remo... você! O que ela tem de tão especial?

− Ela é especial, Emma! - respondeu Sirius sorrindo marotamente para Emma e em seguida olhando na direção em que Perla estava com Snape - E se quer saber de uma coisa, nunca vai rolar nada entre ela e o Remo.

− Como pode ter tanta certeza?

− Eu sou um maroto, esqueceu? Conheço o meu amigo. Ele gosta da Perla, mas posso te garantir que não é da mesma forma que você gosta dele. Ele só ta precisando que alguém o faça se apaixonar.

Emma sorriu com a resposta. Então, ela afinal de contas, tinha chances!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sirius esperou até que Perla e Snape voltassem ao castelo, para voltar também. Perla saiu na frente. Snape deu mais algumas voltas no jardim, parecendo muito preocupado e resolveu entrar em seguida. Mas antes que ele alcançasse a porta do castelo, Tiago apareceu de surpresa.

− Sabe, num é todo dia que eu tenho a felicidade de te encontrar sozinho, _Ranhoso_!

− Pensei que não gostasse de me ver - respondeu Severo de modo seco e ríspido. Ele tentou passar por Tiago, mas este o deteve.

− Não tão rápido! Você ainda não pegou o espírito da coisa - respondeu Tiago marotamente pegando a varinha - Eu adoro te encontrar quando posso te azarar!

Severo também pegou a sua varinha. Ele e Tiago ficaram se encarando por um tempo, decidindo em silêncio quem ia atacar quem. Severo pareceu tomar a iniciativa.

− _Expelliarmus_. - gritou ele, mas o seu feitiço não atingiu Tiago, por pouco. Mas ele acabou sendo atingido pelo mesmo feitiço por alguém que está atrás dele.

− Bem na hora, Almofadinhas! - Tiago riu para o maroto que estava atrás de Severo.

− Achou que eu ia deixar você se divertir sozinho com ele? - perguntou Sirius sorrindo. Ele pegou a varinha de Severo que tinha sido arremessada longe, enquanto Tiago o levantava de ponta cabeça e fazia com ele o que mais gostava: o deixava com a roupa íntima aparecendo.

− Que tal?

− Acho que podemos fazer um pouco mais - respondeu Sirius, que brincava com a varinha de Severo - que tal fazê-lo rir um pouco?

− Você é que manda! - respondeu Tiago animado - _Rictusempra_!

Severo, ainda de cabeça para baixo, começou a se contorcer, fazendo um barulho que se assemelhava a risadas.

− Pontas, eu não sabia que o Seboso sabia rir. Dá só uma olhada nisso!

Aos poucos, uma pequena aglomeração se formou em volta dos marotos, para apreciar o "show" deles. Todos que por ali passavam, paravam para saber o que estava acontecendo e não saiam mais. Quer dizer, todos até a chegada de Lílian. A ruiva explodiu de raiva, ao ver os dois marotos brincando com Severo, como se tudo não passasse de um grande circo.

− POTTER! - gritou ela - Desça o agora!

− Qual é Lily, ele está se divertindo bastante lá em cima! - respondeu Tiago rindo ao ver a cara de Severo. Ele estava ficando pálido e parecia prestar a vomitar.

− Eu disse AGORA!

Mas Tiago continuou imóvel, observando a cena, com imenso prazer. Lílian não esperou mais. Foi para perto de onde Severo estava, sacou a varinha e acabou com a brincadeira dos marotos.

− _Finite Incantatem. _

− Ah, qual é Evans! O pessoal estava se divertindo! - resmungou Sirius chateado, quando Severo caiu no chão.

− Todos vocês não tem mais o que fazer não? Andem logo! - falou Lílian autoritariamente para as pessoas que estavam ao redor. Em seguida ela foi até Severo que estava caído no chão e estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar - Tudo bem com você?

− Eu não preciso da ajuda de uma sangue-ruim! Sei me virar sozinho! - respondeu ele, levantando sozinho. Na hora que ele ia passar pelos marotos, Tiago e Sirius se colocaram na sua frente.

− Retira o que você disse! - falou Tiago. Seu tom de voz não era mais brincalhão. Pelo contrário, ele estava furioso.

− Não vou retirar nada! - respondeu Severo. O tom da sua voz era de profundo ódio. Tiago fez menção de lançar um feitiço nele novamente, mas Lílian interviu novamente.

− Deixe o ir!

− Mas...

− Eu já falei, Potter. Deixe ele ir. - respondeu ela secamente. Tiago e Sirius saíram da frente e Severo passou rapidamente pelos marotos, recebendo destes os piores olhares já vistos.

− Lílian, como você deixa ele sair assim, depois de te insultar?

− O que ele diz, ou deixa de dizer ao meu respeito não me interessa. Não tem importância nenhuma pra mim!

− Pois eu devia ter dado uma surra nele!

− Não vão faltar oportunidades - completou Sirius.

− Falando nisso, eu vou falar com a McGonagall sobre o incidente de hoje. Acho que uma detenção para cada um está de bom tamanho, não acham?

− Você não ta falando sério?

− Com medo da detenção, Potter?

− O dia que eu tiver medo de alguma coisa não me chamo mais Tiago Potter! – respondeu ele confiante - só pensei que você podia aliviar a barra pra gente.

− Ora seu... - Lílian parou no meio da frase. O nome que ela ia xingar Tiago era um dos piores xingamentos que ela já ouvira no mundo trouxa. Mas ela achou melhor apenas virar a cara e ir embora.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sirius e Tiago chegaram felizes na sala comunal. A notícia do "ataque" dos marotos a Severo tinha corrido e quase todos já sabiam. Perla, que estava no dormitório, ainda não tinha ficado sabendo de nada. Mas ao ouvir a barulhada que os alunos faziam na sala comunal (devido a chegada dos marotos), resolveu descer para saber o que estava acontecendo.

Assim que chegou, não se assustou com a cena. Os marotos eram aclamados pelos outros alunos de todos os anos, como se fossem heróis. Até Pedro e Remo, que não estavam presentes na brincadeira, eram cumprimentados.

− Típica cena dos marotos! - falou baixinho para si mesma. Ela já estava pensando em subir, quando viu Lílian chegando, bufando de raiva - Aposto como você sabe o motivo desse barulho!

− O que você acha que pode ser?

− Com quem eles aprontaram dessa vez? - perguntou Perla rindo.

− Com que você acha? Quem é a vítima favorita deles? - perguntou Lílian e Perla parou de rir ao ouvir a pergunta - Snape!

− Eles não fariam isso? - questionou Perla incrédula - Ela olhou na direção dos marotos. Sirius e Tiago tinham se livrado dos admiradores e estavam vindo na direção das garotas - Ela não está falando sério?

− Se quer saber, Perla, o Snape mereceu! - defende-se Tiago.

− Falando nisso, Potter, e Black. Vocês têm uma detenção para cumprir amanhã a noite! - falou Lílian mudando completamente a expressão em seu rosto. Ela agora sorria.

− Ah qual é, Lily! Você não pode nos livrar dessa?

− Vocês fizeram por merecer, Potter. - respondeu a ruiva virando as costas para os marotos - E só mais uma coisa. É EVANS se não quiser pegar mais uma detenção! - completou ela.

− Sabe, essa detenção tem um lado positivo! – disse Tiago deixando Lílian curiosa. Ela voltou a encarar os garotos esperando uma explicação.

− E posso saber qual é?

− Pelo menos você agora está falando comigo. Se eu soubesse que precisava de uma detenção pra isso, já teria azarado alguém há muito mais tempo - respondeu Tiago estampando o seu melhor sorriso no rosto. Mas isso não adiantou com Lílian. Ela fechou a cara e novamente deu as costas para os marotos indo para o dormitório.

− É Pontas, acho que finalmente você está conquistando a Evans.

− Eu te falei que conseguia, Almofadinhas - respondeu Tiago triunfante. Os dois haviam se esquecido completamente que Perla estava escutando toda a conversa. A menina encarava Sirius com uma expressão de profundo desagrado.

− Quando é que vocês vão crescer?

− Eu já sou bem alto, Perla. Acho que não preciso crescer mais! - brincou Tiago. O maroto estava muito bem humorado.

− Estou falando mentalmente, Potter. - respondeu Perla irritada - Também, o que eu posso esperar de Sirius Black e Tiago Potter? Nada, além disso: Um grande circo, onde vocês dois são as grandes atrações.

− Você não pode nos culpar por ter atacado o Seb... o Snape. Ele também ofendeu a Lílian! – disse Sirius, segurando o braço de Perla

− Sabe Black, eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça, achando que você tinha mudado. Mera ilusão!

− Como assim, Pê? – ele perguntou, bastante surpreso.

− Você não passa de um conquistador barato, de um garoto que quer o mundo girando ao seu redor - respondeu Perla extravasando toda a sua raiva em cima do maroto - Quer um conselho? A próxima vez que tiver vontade de me beijar, vai atrás da Kelly. Ela vai dar conta do recado bem melhor que eu!

− Perla eu não... - mas Perla não escutou nem mais uma palavra. Saiu batendo o pé com a maior força que conseguiu.

− Almofadinhas, ela está assim por que você azarou o namorado dela ou por que você andou se agarrando com a Bagman?

− Não sei Tiago! Não sei! - respondeu Sirius completamente confuso. Em sua cabeça vieram as palavras de Emma "_todo mundo sabe que ela gosta de você_". "Será mesmo", ele pensou.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Severo voltou para o dormitório furioso. Mais uma vez tinha caído nas brincadeiras de Tiago e Sirius. E mais uma vez sofreu uma humilhação diante de toda escola. Não, ele não deixaria isso barato. Faria alguma coisa para se vingar dos marotos.

− Aconteceu alguma coisa, Severo? - perguntou Lúcio, que estava sentado em sua cama, olhando com uma expressão divertida para Severo.

− Nada - respondeu o sonserino friamente.

− Sabe, você costumava ser mais determinado. Acho que esse seu namorico está te enfraquecendo!

− Não é nada disso! - respondeu Severo com estupidez. A última coisa que precisava naquele momento era alguém o chamando de fraco.

− Se não é fraqueza, então espero que também não seja traição! - continuou Lúcio em tom brincalhão. Ele estava adorando ver a expressão de preocupação de Severo.

− Do que está falando?

− Você e a sangue-ruim. Sabe muito bem que o lorde não admitiria uma coisa dessas!

− Não está acontecendo nada! - respondeu Severo preocupado - Estou só me divertindo.

− Isso você vai ter que explicar pra ele! - falou uma voz de mulher que estava atrás de Severo.

− Bellatrix? O que está fazendo aqui?

− Com saudades? Eu também estava - respondeu a morena sarcasticamente - mas o mestre está com muito mais saudades.

− Como assim? - perguntou Severo. Ele já não estava preocupado. Estava começando a se desesperar.

− Você já vai saber! - respondeu a morena. Em seguida um feitiço foi dito e Severo caiu no chão desacordado - Rodolfo, querido, eu queria ter o prazer.

− Não vamos nos demorar, Bella. É perigoso ficar aqui! - respondeu Rodolfo Lestrange, que estava ao lado de Lúcio.

− Então vamos fazer logo! - respondeu Bellatrix animada.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Severo abriu os olhos, mas não identificou onde se encontrava. Tudo estava escuro a sua volta e ele sentia uma imensa dor de cabeça que o impedia de colocar as idéias em ordem. Começou a sentir frio por todo o corpo, e logo pode constatar que estava em algum lugar do lado de fora do castelo. Olhou para cima, e viu enormes árvores, que o impediam de ver o céu. Só podia estar na Floresta Proibida.

Desorientado, procurou pela varinha nas vestes, mas não encontrou. Estava com medo, apesar de negar o fato para si mesmo. Não podia se amedrontar assim. Tinha que encontrar um jeito de sair dali.

Passados alguns minutos, ele pode perceber que não estava sozinho. Vultos encapuzados andavam a sua volta. Em seguida cada um dos vultos acendeu uma tocha que carregava. Eles formaram um círculo em volta dele.

Severo sentiu-se dentro das histórias de Inquisição que estudava nas aulas de História da Magia. Os vultos do círculo ficavam andando, impedindo o de passar, por qualquer lado que ele tentasse. Não tinha muito que fazer. Estava perdido.

− Como está Severo? - falou um dos vultos que estava parado em frente ao sonserino. Sua voz era fria e seca e ele logo descobriu quem era.

− Lorde... – ele respondeu, fazendo uma espécie de reverência.

− Estou muito decepcionado com você! Nunca esperei uma traição vinda de sua parte.

− Eu não...

− Cale-se! Ninguém fala enquanto eu estiver falando! - respondeu o lorde agressivamente - você devia agradecer por fazer parte desse grupo. Só admiti sua presença por que Bellatrix falou muito bem de você!

− E eu agradeço a confiança em mim depositada! - tentou argumentar Severo, mas o lorde parecia muito zangado.

− Você terá uma chance de mostrar de qual lado está! Basta me dizer qual é o segredo que há entre você e a sangue-ruim.

− Eu... n-não...s-sei... - guaguejou Severo. Como ele podia saber o que ele estava pensando?

− Sabe, você pode ser muito bom em oclumência. Percebi isso desde a primeira vez que o vi. Mas eu devo dizer que eu sou muito melhor em legilimência.

− Eu não e-estou escond-dendo nada.

− Então eu não vejo outra saída a não ser castigá-lo! - respondeu o lorde sem nenhuma piedade - _Crucio_.

Severo sentiu como se mil facas estivessem atravessando todo o seu corpo. Ele começou a contorcer de dor. Mas não gritou. Não demonstraria fraqueza. Os outros presentes nada fizeram para ajudá-lo. Pelo contrário, ficaram apreciando a cena com grande prazer.

− Sabe Severo - continuou o lorde, enquanto ele ainda se contorcia de dor no chão - Eu estava pensando seriamente em lhe dar a minha marca na próxima cerimônia. Mas vejo que você não é digno de recebê-la. A menos que prove sua lealdade a mim.

− Eu sou leal - resmungou Severo, quando a dor começou a diminuir.

− Me dê a prova! - exigiu o lorde, enfurecendo-se.

− Eu não sei de nada! - respondeu Severo tentando bloquear a sua mente o máximo que podia. Mas a lembrança dela sempre vinha a sua mente.

− Então você não me deixa escolha, novamente! _Crucio_.

Severo se contorceu mais uma vez. A dor aumentava cada vez mais. Ele sentiu que não agüentaria por muito mais tempo. O lorde lançou-lhe a maldição mais algumas vezes. Mas ele não tinha falado nada. Não podia traí-la. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seu rosto e ele começou a ouvir a voz de Perla na sua cabeça.

"_Eu gosto de você_" - ela tinha dito no encontro deles mais cedo. Mas então outras lembranças lhe vieram a mente. Começou a se lembrar de cada uma das inúmeras brincadeiras dos marotos. Sentiu raiva, muita raiva.

Então ele se lembrou. Da noite. Exatamente _daquela noite_. Perla nos braços de Sirius na torre de Astronomia. Ele sabia que ela ainda gostava dele. Leu isso na mente dela várias vezes.

Por fim, lembrou do lorde o chamando de fraco. Não, ele não era fraco. Jamais tinha sido fraco. Fora por isso, que ele aceitara o convite de Bellatrix para entrar naquele grupo. O grupo de comensais da morte. O grupo que todos temeriam. E ele era parte desse grupo. Não deixaria para trás o poder por causa de uma garota. Ele queria mais do que isso.

− E então? Já escolheu de que lado vai ficar, Severo?

− Do lado que sempre estive - respondeu o sonserino levantando do chão - Do lado do poder - o lorde riu bem alto ao ouvir a resposta.

− Sabia que você não me decepcionaria! – ele respondeu. No exato instante, ele notou a presença de um ratinho branco parado bem próximo dele. "De você cuido depois" pensou - Agora vamos ao que interessa. O que você tem pra me dizer?

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Remo estava tomando seu café tranqüilamente, quando uma coruja parou a sua frente para lhe entregar o exemplar do Profeta Diário, como fazia todas as manhãs. Ele pagou a coruja e abriu o jornal para ler. Mas o que ele leu na manchete principal o deixou atordoado.

− Bom dia, Remo. - desejou Emma sentando ao lado do namorado. Mas este não respondeu e continuou com o olhar vidrado no jornal a sua frente - o que aconteceu? - perguntou ela para os marotos.

− Não faço a menor idéia! - respondeu Tiago, se preocupando.

Remo percebeu a chegada de Perla com Lílian e sem dizer nenhuma palavra foi até as meninas. Emma protestou, mas ele não ouviu. Parou em frente a Perla no momento que esta tinha sentado.

− Eu lhe avisei sobre contar pra ele!

− Do que está falando? - assustou-se a loirinha com o tom de voz do maroto.

− Disso - respondeu ele sério lhe entregando o exemplar do jornal que ele estava lendo. Perla pegou o jornal e o que ela leu, a deixou completamente furiosa.

− Isso não pode ser verdade!

* * *

**N/A:** Oba! Oba!Oba! Mais um capítulo pronto! Acho que Merlim teve pena de mim e me deu inspiração pra escrever esse capítulo rapidinho! Espero que esteja a altura de meus leitores!

**_Agradecimentos:_**

**Ana Luthor: **Espero que você goste desse capítulo. Como vc pediu eu não fiz o Severo sofrer muito(só um pokim!). E tá vendo, vc nem precisou fazer a cara do gato de botas...alguém lá em cima teve pena de mim e me deu inspiração pra atualizar logo!Qto as suas fic, já li uma, assim q der leio as outras!Tô esperando as suas reviews gigantes!Bjos.

**Silverghost: **Minha fiel escritora. Não, eu não esqueci da sua carta. Ela tá prontinha aki na minha frente. Daqui a pouco vou colocar ela no correio e em breve vc vai recebê-la. Fico muito feliz em saber q vc tá gostando da minha fic...nem preciso dizer q a sua tá PERFEITA né? Bjos.

**Anaisa: **Como eu te prometi, já dei uma olhada na sua fic. Tá mto legal, espero q vc não demore a atualizar! Acho q agora vc tem uma idéia de quem a Perla vai ficar!Ah, e obrigada por guardar segredo da minha idade!Bjos.

**Lele Potter Black: **Bom, agora acho q vc já tem uma idéia do q o lorde fez com o Severo. Fiko muito feliz q vc esteja gostando! E a Lily só vai tomar jeito o dia que o Tiago resolver essa situação(hehe). Bjos.

**Aninnha: **Fico muito feliz q vc tenha gostado do capítulo...sobre ir pra aí,eu adoraria mesmo, mas por enquanto num vou pocer pq tenho um mte de coisas pra resolver aki. Mas prometo q um dia eu vou! E num fica triste não! As pessoas chegam e vão na nossa vida. O mais importante são as lembranças elas deixam com a gente. Isso, ninguém jamais poderá tirar!(Filosófico, não?). Espero q vc esteja melhor! E q este capítulo te alegre, já q vc não gosta do Severo! Bjos.


	17. Brincadeiras na Lua Cheia

* * *

**Capítulo 17 - Brincadeiras na Lua Cheia **

* * *

− Ele não teria coragem! - falou Perla com lágrimas nos olhos. Alice e Lílian olhavam para a garota sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

− Eu te avisei sobre contar pra ele! - respondeu Remo furioso. Perla evitou olhar o maroto. Seu olhar recaiu sobre a mesa da Sonserina, onde Severo acabava de se levantar e sair do Salão Principal.

Perla não esperou nem mais um minuto. Atirou o jornal em cima de Remo e saiu correndo atrás de Severo. Sirius, que estivera observando a menina, desde a sua chegada, saiu correndo atrás dela.

Emma levantou e foi na direção das outras meninas, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

− Afinal de contas, o que está acontecendo? - perguntou ela ao se aproximar do namorado e das amigas.

− É melhor você ler, Lílian. - respondeu Remo entregando o jornal para a ruiva.

Lílian o pegou assustada. Ela, Alice e Emma se espremeram para conseguirem ler juntas.

**_Neta de Assassinos em Hogwarts _**_  
Por Rita Skeeter_

_A nossa nova repórter, que aqui vos fala, descobriu que o grande diretor da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore, está escondendo da comunidade mágica a identidade de uma de suas alunas. A garota em questão, que atende pelo nome de Perla Montanes, e se diz filha de trouxas, é na verdade filha de dois bruxos, formados em Hogwarts. Trata-se de ninguém menos que Helena Reynolds e Scott Dinckley. Ele é o filho único do casal Dinckley, que estão em Azkaban, acusados da morte de trouxas há 16 anos atrás, incluindo a morte do próprio filho e da namorada. Por que motivo isso é um segredo? Será que a neta dos assassinos tem o mesmo perfil que os avós, por isso Dumbledore tem mantido a farsa de que a menina veio de família trouxa? Em breve essa repórter tentará dar maiores informações sobre o assunto!_

− Isso é loucura! Imagina, a Perla filha de bruxos - falou Alice rindo do que acabara de ler. Emma fez uma cara de concordância. Lílian olhou assustada para Remo. Em seguida saiu na direção que Perla tinha saído.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla estava furiosa. Não conseguia racionar direito. Severo não podia ter feito isso com ela. Ele não tinha esse direito. Saiu tropeçando em tudo e todos que via na sua frente atrás dele. E ele parecia saber que estava sendo seguido, por que andava depressa.

− Severo - gritou ela ao se aproximar, mas ele fingiu não ter escutado. Ela correu até ele e o segurou pelo braço - Eu estou falando com você!

− Não temos nada pra conversar, Montanes. - respondeu ele secamente.

− Desde quando eu voltei a ser Montanes? Até ontem eu era Perla pra você!

− As coisas mudam - respondeu ele sem olhar para a garota.

− Mudam a ponto de você fazer o que fez comigo? - respondeu a grifinória furiosamente - você não tinha esse direito!

− Eu não fiz nada!

− Como não? - respondeu Perla quase gritando - É a minha vida! Você não tem o direito de acabar com ela!

− O que foi que você fez, Seboso? - gritou Sirius colocando-se na frente de Perla.

− Nada que te interessa, Black! - respondeu ele, sacando a varinha - Eu não vou mais tolerar suas gracinhas. _Expelliarmus_.

Sirius e sua varinha voaram longe. Perla olhou para Snape com nojo. Não acreditava que a um dia atrás, estava nos braços do sonserino.

− Você é um imprestável! Não sei como eu tive a ingenuidade de acreditar em você! - falou Perla ameaçando Severo com a varinha - eu devia matá-lo.

− Perla! - gritou Lílian, que vinha acompanhada por Remo. Alice e Emma vinham logo atrás - Olha o escândalo que vocês estão arrumando.

Foi só então eu ela percebeu que metade dos alunos estavam observando a cena. Mas ela continuou firme com a varinha apontada para Severo. Remo se aproximou da menina e segurou o seu braço abaixando-a.

− Não vale a pena - falou ele com ternura. Perla olhou para ele, para Lílian e em seguida viu Sirius, que se levantava apoiado em Tiago.

− Não, realmente não vale a pena! - respondeu ela virando as costas. O que aconteceu em seguida foi muito rápido. Perla mal se virou, quando ficou de frente para Severo novamente e lhe deu um belo soco no nariz. Ele caiu no chão com o nariz sangrando.

− O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou o professor Prewett, que fora atraído ao local pela concentração de alunos - Montanes? O que vocês estão arrumando? Snape está tudo bem com você?

Muitos alunos riram ao ver a cara de Severo. Era uma mistura de raiva com susto. Sirius estava exaltado com a reação de Perla.

− Vocês estavam brigando no corredor? - continuou o professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas - Isso vai lhes dar uma bela detenção!

− Isso fica pra depois, Frederic - respondeu a professora Minerva McGonagall que acabara de se juntar a confusão - Montanes, o diretor quer vê-la.

− Professora, ela não teve culpa do que aconteceu - argumentou Lílian em defesa da amiga.

− Fique tranqüila, Srta Evans, que não vai acontecer nada com sua amiga - respondeu Minerva, que apesar da aparente tranqüilidade, estava bastante nervosa. - Frederic, será que você pode levar o Sr Snape para a aula hospitalar?

− Sim Minerva - respondeu Frederic Prewett ajudando Snape a se levantar.

− E quanto ao resto dos alunos, vocês podem ir para suas salas de aula - dispensou Minerva os alunos que ainda insistiam em permanecer ali - Isso inclui vocês! - falou ela apontando para os marotos e as meninas.

Perla acompanhou a professora em silêncio. Tinha se precipitado, apesar de Severo ter merecido o que recebeu. Será que o diretor iria expulsa-la por causa disso? O que seria de sua vida se ela visse Lílian e Emma indo para Hogwarts e ela tendo que ficar com o Sr Evans? Devia ter simplesmente ido embora e não feito nada. Mas ela também não conseguia suportar a idéia de ver Severo arruinar com a sua vida e não fazer nada. "Isso é pouco perto do que ele merecia", pensou.

− Chegamos - anunciou McGonagall ao parar em frente a uma gárgula de pedra - "Goma de Mascar" - ela falou e a gárgula se afastou para o lado, ao mesmo tempo em que a parede se abria. Atrás da parede, uma escada em caracol subia suavemente - Pode ir. O diretor a está esperando.

Perla mal tocou nas escadas e a parede as suas costa se fechou novamente. Ela subiu os degraus em círculos, cada vez mais altos, até dar de frente com uma porta de carvalho. Inspirou profundamente, antes de colocar a mão na maçaneta e abri-la.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Será que alguém pode me explicar o que foi que aconteceu? - perguntou Sirius que estava extremamente confuso. Ele tinha seguido Perla, mas não sabia o motivo da briga dela com Snape.

− Lily, você não vai me dizer que isso é verdade? - perguntou Alice intrigada. Lílian trocou um olhar com Remo antes de responder.

− Não cabe a mim responder a essa pergunta.

− Eu não acredito, Lily. Por que vocês nunca me contaram?

− E também não contaram pra mim! - reclamou Emma. - Você sabia Remo? - perguntou a menina, esperançosa de que ele não soubesse. Mas Remo confirmou.

− Então você também sabia, Remo? E nunca nos contou nada? - perguntou Tiago, que também estava chateado pelo segredo do amigo.

− Será que alguém pode me dizer o que é que a Lílian e o Remo sabem que ninguém mais sabe? - perguntou Sirius estressado. Ele não estava mais agüentando aquele "ping pong".

− Melhor ver isso - sugeriu Tiago entregando o exemplar do profeta para o maroto. Ele tinha pegado de Alice, pouco depois de Lílian ter ido atrás de Perla.

− Isso não é verdade - Afirmou Sirius, mas ao ver a cara de Lílian e Remo, se assustou - Não pode ser, não é?

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Seja bem vinda, Perla!

− Obrigada, diretor - respondeu Perla timidamente ao ver o diretor Alvo Dumbledore sentado em sua cadeira. Ela nunca estivera tão próxima assim do diretor.

− Acho que não preciso dizer por que você está aqui! - falou Dumbledore. Sua voz era bem calma, o que deixou Perla um pouco mais tranqüila.

− Sei. Que tipo de punição eu vou receber?

− Como? - estranhou o diretor.

− Por ter batido no Se-Snape - respondeu Perla timidamente. Tinha que reaprender a chamar Severo de Snape.

− Ah! Isso? - respondeu o diretor que entendeu sobre o quê a menina estava falando - Não a chamei aqui por causa disso.

− Então eu não vou ser punida? - estranhou Perla sentindo-se mais aliviada.

− Quanto a punição eu não sei. Verei isso depois com a professora Minerva. - respondeu Dumbledore mirando seus olhos azuis na menina - Eu te chamei aqui por causa disso.

Só então Perla percebeu que o diretor tinha um exemplar do Profeta Diário nas mãos. Seu coração acelerou. Ela não sabia o que ele queria falar com ela a respeito da notícia.

− Isso foi uma brincadeira de mal gosto do Snape, professor. Eu sinto muito por isso!

− Sabe, eu não imaginava que você estivesse tão perto de chegar a verdade. Senão eu mesmo teria contado e impedido que isso acontecesse - respondeu Dumbledore fazendo Perla congelar.

− Como assim?

− Existem muitas coisas que você precisa saber! E eu sou a única pessoa que pode contá-las.

− Do que o senhor está falando, diretor? - perguntou Perla assustada.

− Estou falando da verdade, Perla. - respondeu o diretor sorrindo - e se não se importar, poderia me chamar de Dumbledore?

− Sim diretor, quero dizer Dumbledore.

− Assim está bem melhor - respondeu Dumbledore, que ainda sorria - Você ainda é muito nova para entender toda a história, mas já que uma parte dela já é do seu conhecimento, me sinto na obrigação de lhe contar a outra parte. Acha que está preparada para ouvir?

− Acho que sim - respondeu a menina confiante.

− Tudo começou a mais ou menos 17 anos atrás. Nessa época eu ainda não era o diretor, mas lecionava Transformação. E como em toda matéria, eu tinha uma melhor aluna. Helena Reynolds.

Perla se mexeu inquieta na cadeira. Ela estranhava cada vez que escutava esse nome.

− Helena vinha de uma família de trouxas. Os pais dela não aceitaram que ela viesse estudar magia em Hogwarts. Mesmo assim ela veio. Só voltava para casa durante as férias de verão. Era a aluna mais aplicada que eu já vi. Melhor aluna em todas as disciplinas - Dumbledore fez uma pausa, ficando um tempo pensativo, antes de continuar - Quando ela estava no sexto ano, começou a namorar. Scott Dinckley era popular, grande jogador de quadribol e eu diria "um grande conquistador". Mas no seu último ano ele se encantou por Helena. Largou o quadribol, os amigos, enfim, fez de tudo para conquistá-la. E conseguiu.

− Se Helena era tão inteligente por que caiu na Lufa-Lufa e não na Corvinal?

− Tudo tem uma razão. Na Lufa-Lufa ela se tornou uma pessoa boa, amiga e bastante compreensiva. Foram essas qualidades que a fizeram se aproximar do Scott.

− E então, o que aconteceu depois?

− Helena veio me procurar aflita no início do sétimo ano. Ela estava grávida.

− De mim? - perguntou Perla nervosa.

− É o que parece. Mas ela não queria que ninguém soubesse.

− Como isso seria possível?

− Eu a ajudei. Fiz um feitiço para esconder a barriga.

− Mas e quanto aos sintomas? Enjôos, tonturas? - perguntou Perla mais uma vez. Estava bastante curiosa em saber como seria possível esconder uma gravidez.

− Todos acharam que era por outro motivo. Os pais do Scott o proibiram de namorar com ela. Eles são dessas famílias que não aceitam um "sangue-puro" namorando uma trouxa.

Perla se lembrou imediatamente de Lúcio Malfoy.

− Scott fingiu que terminou o namoro e continuou se encontrando as escondidas com Helena. Todos achavam que os sintomas dela tinham a ver com o fim do namoro.

− Alguém mais sabia da gravidez, fora você?

− Eu, Helena, é claro, Scott e Madame Pomfrey, que a orientava e a ajudava.

− E como vocês esconderiam o bebê?

− Quando o bebê nasceu, o que aconteceu na enfermaria, eu convenci Helena a entregar o bebê para a adoção. Era uma linda menina.

− E ela aceitou? - respondeu Perla furiosa, levantando da cadeira - Como ela pode aceitar dar a sua filha assim?

− Ela não teve escolha. Se os pais de Scott descobrissem, a perseguiriam e matariam ela e o bebê - respondeu Dumbledore calmamente - Sei como se sente, Perla. Mas Helena não teve escolha. Ela me entregou a criança logo depois do parto.

− E você a levou para um orfanato?

− Exatamente. Um orfanato trouxa, onde os Dinckley jamais suspeitariam encontrar uma filha de Scott.

− Eles nunca souberam dessa criança?

− Não - respondeu Dumbledore, fazendo uma longa pausa - porque eu apaguei a memória de Scott e Helena.

− VOCÊ O QUÊ?

− Era a única maneira de proteger a filha deles. Entenda, exatamente quatro meses depois, Helena e Scott se formariam em Hogwarts. Eles fugiram juntos. Se fossem pegos, seriam torturados até contarem a verdade. Aí sim a filha deles não teria a menor chance.

− E você acha que essa menina sou eu?

− Eu tenho certeza!

− Como pode ter tanta certeza assim?

− Eu acompanhei o caso de perto, Perla. Fiquei sabendo, que horas depois que eu deixei a criança no orfanato, um casal a adotou. O casal Montanes. E, além disso, Helena deixou uma coisa com a menina para que eu a pudesse reconhecer quando ela viesse para Hogwarts. Por que era de se esperar que ela viesse estudar aqui! - respondeu Dumbledore olhando fixamente para o pescoço de Perla.

− O colar? - perguntou com a mão no colar que estava em seu pescoço.

− Helena colocou um feitiço de proteção nele, para que nada de ruim acontecesse a sua filha. E deixou o colar na menina.

Uma lágrima se formou no rosto de Perla. Ela queria chorar, mas não ali, na frente do diretor, escutando a verdadeira história de seus pais.

− Eles não tiveram muita sorte depois, não é?

− Não. Eles conseguiram fugir por algum tempo, mas os pais de Dinckley os acharam. Helena foi torturada até a morte na frente de Scott. E depois seus pais o mataram.

− Como soube disso?

− O próprio casal Dinckley confessou depois que foram presos e levados para Azkaban. Eles mataram muitos trouxas depois de terem matado o próprio filho.

− Por isso que meus pais nunca ligaram pra mim. Por que eu era adotada - falou Perla, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem.

− Eu não diria isso. Pelo que soube, a Senhora Montanes estava grávida e o bebê morreu no parto. Ela nunca ficou sabendo disso, porque o seu pai a adotou e a colocou no lugar do bebê.

− E ela nunca soube?

− Se soube, eu não sei. Mas eles gostavam muito de você. O que você tem que entender é que eles sempre quiseram te dar tudo o que não tiveram. Sua mãe fugiu de casa para morar com o seu pai. Eles lutaram muito para conseguir o que têm.

− Você investigou isso?

− Acha mesmo que eu deixaria a filha de Helena nas mãos de qualquer um? - respondeu Dumbledore sorrindo mais uma vez, o que acalmou Perla.

− Posso lhe fazer só mais uma pergunta? - Dumbledore consentiu - Se isso era um segredo, agora não é mais depois dessa notícia...

− Bom Perla, os Dinckley estão em Azkaban, logo eles não virão te procurar. Mas...

− Mas? - perguntou Perla preocupada.

− Você já deve ter ouvido falar num grupo de bruxos que vem atacando trouxas...

− Os tais "comensais da morte"?

− Os Dinckley faziam parte desse grupo. Pode ser que esses comensais queiram terminar o serviço que eles começaram.

− Isso quer dizer que eu corro perigo? - perguntou Perla ficando nervosa novamente.

− Não exatamente. O fato de ter saído no jornal não quer dizer que eles acreditem... mas pode ter certeza de que eles vão querer investigar. Por isso eu te recomendo não contar para ninguém que você não tenha confiança! - respondeu Dumbledore e Perla pôde sentir um pouco de preocupação em seu tom de voz.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Não a encontramos em lugar nenhum - falou Lílian que estava junto com Alice para Tiago e Sirius que estavam no Salão Principal. Já era noite e elas ainda não tinham tido notícias de Perla.

− Onde será que ela se meteu? - perguntou Sirius preocupado. Emma e Remo chegavam e se juntavam ao restante.

− Alguma coisa? - perguntou Lílian esperançosa. Remo e Emma balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

− Eu já sei! - gritou Tiago repentinamente.

− O quê, Potter? - perguntou Lílian preocupada e Tiago mirou seus belos olhos verdes por um tempo antes de responder - eu tenho uma idéia. Sirius vem comigo.

Sirius se levantou e acompanhou Tiago, deixando o restante curioso.

− O que você tem em mente, Pontas?

Tiago não respondeu. Continuou andando até a sala comunal da Grifinória. Foi para o dormitório, abriu a gaveta de uma mesinha de cabeceira e mostrou a Sirius.

− Como não pensei nisso? - Perguntou Sirius dando um tapa na própria testa e pegando o pedaço de pergaminho que Tiago lhe oferecia.

− O mapa do maroto! - falou Tiago com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

− _Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom _- falou Sirius com o pergaminho na mão. Em seguida, no pergaminho, que até então estava branco, linhas muito finas começaram a se formar como uma teia de aranha, a partir do ponto que Sirius tocara com a varinha, até formar um mapa que mostrava cada detalhe de Hogwarts e as pessoas que estavam dentro do castelo.

− Vejamos - falou Tiago observando o mapa - por onde anda a senhorita Montanes?

− Aqui! Eu deveria ter imaginado... eu apresentei esse lugar pra ela! - respondeu Sirius vitorioso - Vou atrás dela. Avisa os outros onde ela está!

Sirius saiu em direção ao sétimo andar enquanto Tiago voltava para o Salão Principal.

Chegando no sétimo andar, Sirius mentalizou fortemente o que queria encontrar. Sorriu ao ver que uma porta se formou a sua frente. A sala secreta. O lugar onde costumava se encontrar com Perla no terceiro ano.

Respirou fundo e em seguida abriu a porta. A sala estava completamente vazia. Num canto, sentada no chão, com a cabeça abaixada, estava Perla.

Sirius se aproximou cautelosamente dela. Abaixou e tocou de leve em seu cabelo. Perla levantou a cabeça e ao ver quem era, se jogou nos braços de Sirius, chorando. Ele a abraçou com força e acariciou seus cabelos. Desejou por tudo no mundo continuar ali daquele jeito. Mas ele precisava saber o que tinha acontecido com ela.

− Hei pequena - ele falou com doçura, fazendo Perla ficar a sua frente - o que foi que aconteceu?

− Acho que vou ter que contar, não é? - respondeu Perla se animando um pouco. Sirius não entendeu de imediato o que ela quis dizer. Ela fez sinal com a cabeça e foi então que ele percebeu que Tiago e o restante estavam parados na porta.

− E pode começar a contar logo! - respondeu Lílian indo se sentar ao lado da amiga.

Perla contou para os marotos, Lílian, Alice, Emma e Frank toda a história. O que descobrira e o que Dumbledore lhe contara. E no fim lhes pediu segredo absoluto.

Era difícil dizer quem estava mais surpreso com toda a história. Alice e Emma se revoltaram por Perla e Lílian não terem contado pra elas a história e Tiago e Sirius ficaram furiosos com Remo por ele também não ter contado.

− Gente, não importa agora quem sabia ou não - falou Frank tentando colocar ordem na situação - o que importa agora é saber como vamos fazer pra reverter essa situação.

− Como assim, Frank? - perguntou Tiago curioso.

− Tiago, você não escutou o que a Perla disse? Ela está correndo perigo!

− Ah Frank, não é pra tanto - respondeu Sirius descontraído - Ninguém leva a Skeeter a sério. Eu conheço muito bem a figura - Ele se arrependeu completamente da última frase. Perla lhe lançou um olhar de profundo desagrado.

− Nós só precisamos negar. E dar um jeito do Profeta corrigir essa matéria! - falou Lílian - Mas agora eu acho melhor levarmos a Perla para o dormitório. Ela está muito abatida. E quanto a vocês dois...

− E quanto a nós dois? - perguntaram Sirius e Tiago surpresos.

− Não se esqueçam da detenção - respondeu Lílian com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto ela e Alice saiam da sala com Perla.

− Tiago, quando você vai dar um jeito nela? - perguntou Sirius irritado ao se lembrar da detenção.

− Estou providenciando isso, Almofadinhas - respondeu Tiago dando um sorriso maroto.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Tiago estava irritado. Enquanto ele arrumava os livros nas prateleiras da biblioteca, Lílian lia um livro calmamente, sentada na mesa da bibliotecária.

− Li-Evans - Será que já não ta bom? Você tem idéia de quantos livros eu já coloquei em ordem?

− Potter, essa é a sua detenção! Arrumar todos os livros da biblioteca sem magia. Então vê se não reclama - falou Lílian esticando as pernas na mesa - Pior sou eu que tenho que ficar te vigiando.

− Te garanto que é melhor me vigiar do que vigiar o Sirius.

Lílian não respondeu. Voltou a sua atenção para o livro e deixou Tiago arrumando a biblioteca. Depois de passadas mais ou menos, duas horas, Tiago saiu de trás das estantes e foi até onde ela estava.

− Lily, eu term... - Tiago parou de falar ao ver a cena. Lílian dormia em cima do livro na mesa - É, sobrou pra mim, mais uma vez.

Com delicadeza, Tiago pegou Lílian no colo. Em seguida saiu da biblioteca a carregando. Por sorte não deu de cara nem com Filch nem com Madame Nor-r-ra. Chegando na sala comunal, ele colocou Lílian deitada no sofá. Não subiu para deixá-la no dormitório feminino porque sabia que meninos não podiam subir. Tentou fazer isso no segundo ano.

Ficou sentando ao lado do sofá olhando para Lílian. Ela ficava maravilhosa dormindo. Tiago ficou admirando-a por bastante tempo. O que será que ele precisava fazer pra ela gostar dele? Por que ela simplesmente não entendia?

Ele foi se aproximando dela cada vez mais. Até que seus lábios tocaram o da ruiva. Lílian não reagiu. Pelo contrário, aceitou o beijo e o intensificou.

Depois de algum tempo, Lílian percebeu o que estava fazendo. Empurrou Tiago com a maior força que conseguiu.

− Como você se atreve?

− Peraí Lily. Você queria tanto quanto eu!

− Eu te odeio, Potter! - disse a ruiva correndo para a escada do dormitório.

− E eu te amo! - respondeu Tiago, se largando no sofá, sorridente.

Quando Tiago chegou no dormitório, encontrou Sirius acordado o esperando.

− Acordado até agora, Almofadinhas?

− Estava te esperando! Eu tive uma idéia!

− Sobre o quê?

− Vou vingar a Perla... vamos aprontar uma vingança contra o Seboso!

− Esse é o Sirius que eu conheço! E o que você tem em mente?

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Os dias iam se passando. Alice e Frank foram para casa passar as férias de Natal. Perla evitava a todo custo ir para o Salão Principal. Não suportava ver a cara das pessoas que acreditavam no Profeta Diário. Sirius e Tiago não contaram para ninguém o que estavam planejando, mas Remo suspeitava que eles tinham algo em mente. Mas ele também não conseguia se preocupar, pois era semana de lua cheia e o pior ainda estava por vir.

− O que foi Remo? - perguntou Tiago ao ver a cara de revolta do maroto.

− Snape. Ele me escutou falando pra Emma que eu tinha que ir viajar e veio com gracinhas, perguntando quantos parentes meus já tinham morrido.

− Ele sabe de alguma coisa? - perguntou Pedro com a boca cheia de torrada.

− Acredito que não. AINDA! - respondeu Remo temeroso - Tenho certeza que ele está me investigando, e se continuar, vai acabar descobrindo.

− Tiago, está na hora de colocar nosso plano em ação! - Sirius disse baixo, de modo que Remo não pudesse escutar.

− É assim que se fala, Almofadinhas! - respondeu Tiago contente. Os dois marotos saíram da mesa da Grifinória no Salão Principal e foram para o jardim atrás de um certo sonserino.

O dia está muito frio, e eram poucos os alunos que ficavam no jardim aproveitando as férias. O lago estava congelando, assim como quase toda a redondeza do castelo. Mas Severo continuava indo todos os dias para o jardim, se sentando em baixo da mesma árvore e lendo um livro.

− Como vai, _Ranhoso_? - perguntou Tiago ao se aproximar do sonserino, que não tinha reparado nas novas presenças.

− Queríamos falar com você, _Seboso_! - falou Sirius sorrindo marotamente. Severo sacou a varinha e ameaçou os marotos.

− Não vão conseguir fazer mais nada comigo!

− E quem disse que é o que a gente quer? - perguntou Tiago ainda sorrindo - Não hoje, pelo menos. Só queríamos te dar uma ajudinha.

− Do que estão falando? - perguntou Severo confuso.

− Ficamos sabendo que você anda curioso pra saber o que acontece com o Remo pra ele viajar tanto. Então viemos te dar a resposta.

− Por que fariam isso?

− Sabe, se for a noite, naquela árvore - falou Tiago apontando para o salgueiro lutador - e com uma vara, você pode apertar um nó que existe nela.

− Ela vai parar de se debater e você poderá entrar - continuou Sirius - Remo vai estar lá dentro.

− Por que vocês acham que eu vou acreditar nessa história?

− Nós não achamos...

− Temos certeza - concluiu Sirius.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla se levantou mais uma vez. Não adiantava tentar. Suas crises de insônia estavam cada vez mais freqüentes. Sem vontade de descer para a sala comunal, foi até a janela e se sentou no parapeito. A lua estava grande e redonda. Era noite de lua cheia. Ela sabia da sina do amigo. Sabia que em toda noite de lua cheia, Remo se transformava em um lobisomem.

Seu corpo começou a dar sinais de que estava cansado. Seus olhos ameaçaram se fechar e ela deu um leve bocejo. Pensou em voltar pra cama e tentar dormir mais uma vez, quando viu. Severo Snape estava caminhando nos jardins. Indo em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador.

A loirinha ficou se perguntando o que ele estaria fazendo aquela hora, quando uma luz se iluminou dentro da sua cabeça. Remo havia lhe falado um dia, que Sirius e Tiago iriam se vingar de Snape, mas que ele não sabia o quê os amigos fariam.

− Eles não teriam coragem de...? - falou em voz alta para si mesma.

Sem pensar mais nem um minuto abriu a porta e saiu correndo. Já estava na entrada da sala comunal quando Lílian a chamou.

− Perla, aonde você vai? Sabe que horas são? - gritou Lílian da escada do dormitório.

− Lily, eu não tenho tempo pra explicar. Mas preciso ir - respondeu Perla saindo da sala. Lílian foi atrás dela.

− Então eu vou com você! - respondeu a ruiva.

As duas meninas saíram correndo o mais rápido que puderam em direção a entrada do castelo. Mas o barulho da correria chamou a atenção de Filch e sua gata e logo eles apareceram.

− Aonde pensam que vão a essa hora da noite? - perguntou o zelador segurando o braço de Lílian. Enquanto ela pensava numa resposta, Perla aproveitou a distração de Filch e continuou correndo.

Chegou no jardim desesperada. Foi até o Salgueiro Lutador. A árvore se debatia violentamente. Procurou por todos os cantos uma passagem na árvore, e quando a encontrou, tentou chegar até ela. Mas um galho da árvore a acertou e a arremessou para longe.

− Perla, o que você está fazendo? - perguntou Sirius, que saíra de baixo da capa da invisibilidade de Tiago para socorrê-la.

− Onde... ele... está? - perguntou Perla ofegante.

− Ele quem? - perguntou Sirius novamente. Tiago e Pedro também tinham saído de debaixo da capa.

− Severo... onde ele está? - os três marotos trocaram olhares, mas não responderam a pergunta. - Não me diga... que ele está... lá? - continuou ela apontando para o Salgueiro Lutador.

− É só uma brincadeira - respondeu Tiago marotamente.

− BRINCADEIRA? - falou Perla recuperando um pouco do fôlego - Tiago será que você não pensou no... seu amigo, antes de fazer uma brincadeira?... Remo vai matá-lo! Se não acontecer coisa pior!

− E daí Perla? - perguntou Sirius descontraído - ele merecia um susto depois do quê fez com você. Já parou pra pensar que legal seria se o Seboso virar um lobisomem?

− Black, se o Remo morder o Severo, ele vai ser EXPULSO! E não vai se perdoar nunca por ter feito uma coisa dessas!

Os marotos se olharam novamente. Dessa vez pareceram perceber a besteira que tinham feito.

− Eu vou tirá-lo de lá! - falou Tiago - Rabicho! Preciso de sua ajuda - pediu ele para Pedro. Este se transformou num rato, para poder apertar o nó da árvore. Perla não viu a transformação, porque Sirius a tinha virado para o outro lado.

− Por que toda essa preocupação com ele? Depois de tudo que ele te fez?

− Não estou preocupada com ele. Estou preocupada com Remo!

− Você ainda gosta dele, Perla.

− E se gostar? O que você tem a ver com isso?

− Não acredito que você possa sentir alguma coisa por ele.

− E por que não? - respondeu Perla furiosa - Ele me fez sofrer tanto quanto você!

− Eu jamais te faria sofrer - respondeu Sirius tocando no rosto de Perla.

− Mas fez, Sirius Black. Isso não o faz melhor que ele! - respondeu ela tirando a mão de Sirius que estava em seu rosto.

Foi quando um barulho chamou a atenção dos dois. Tiago saia da árvore carregando Severo. Mas eles não eram os únicos.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Tiago entrou no túnel se xingando mentalmente. Como pôde se esquecer do que aconteceria com Remo se ele fizesse alguma coisa com Snape. Correu o máximo que pôde. Já estava quase chegando no quarto onde ocorriam as transformações do amigo, pensando se chegaria a tempo.

Foi quando viu. Snape estava próximo da porta do quarto.

− Snape, sai daí agora! - gritou ele para o sonserino que estava logo a sua frente. Severo não entendeu o motivo do grito de Tiago e olhou para dentro do quarto. E o que viu, o deixou bastante assustado.

Remo estava dentro do quarto, e sua transformação tinha acabado de acontecer. Severo sacou a varinha, querendo enfrentar o lobisomem a sua frente, mas Tiago o segurou pelo braço e o puxou para fora.

− Potter, aquele era o Lupin? - perguntou Severo no meio do caminho.

− Era... é melhor você correr bastante! - respondeu Tiago começando a perder o fôlego - Ele está vindo atrás de nós.

E era verdade. O lobisomem estava logo atrás dos garotos. Então aconteceu. Severo tropeçou e caiu. Bateu a cabeça na parede e ficou desacordado. Tiago parou de correr. Remo estava se aproximando de Severo.

− _Expelliarmus. _- gritou Tiago atingindo o lobisomem no peito. Parecia não estar fazendo muito efeito, mas Tiago continuou insistindo. O lobisomem deixou Snape e foi atrás do maroto.

Tiago estava desorientado. Sem saber o que fazer. Mas então lhe ocorreu um feitiço, que talvez desse certo. Com uma dor enorme no coração, Tiago gritou:

− _Crucio_. - Ele estava certo. O feitiço atingiu o lobisomem que começou a se contorcer no chão. Tiago aproveitou, pegou Severo no colo com o resto das forças que tinha e correu para a saída do túnel.

Já estava na saindo do túnel, quando viu que o lobisomem tinha se levantado e corria atrás dele. Saiu do túnel com Severo. O lobisomem saiu em seguida.

Perla ficou em estado de choque. O máximo que ela tinha visto era um lobisomem no livro de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Nunca um pessoalmente. O lobisomem começou a andar na direção deles. Sirius percebeu que não teria outro jeito de se salvar e salvar os amigos. Pulou em cima dele.

Mas quando ele chegou no lobisomem, não era mais Sirius Black. Um grande cachorro negro estava em seu lugar. Perla não conseguiu dizer nada, por que em seguida, Tiago gritava.

− Leve Snape para o castelo - disse ele antes de se transformar num cervo e também ir na direção do lobisomem, que não estranhou a chegada dos animais. Parecia que eles já se conheciam.

Depois de alguma relutância, o cachorro e o cervo conseguiram levar o lobisomem para a Floresta Proibida. Os joelhos de Perla cederam e ela caiu no chão. Era muita informação pra uma noite.

− O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou a professora McGonagall que chegava com Lílian e Filch. Ao ver Perla ajoelhada no chão e Snape desacordado perto do salgueiro lutador, a professora ficou confusa. Mas parece que sua mente se iluminou ao escutar um uivo - Montanes e Evans, vocês vêm comigo. Filch, leve o sr. Snape para a enfermaria.

− Para onde vai nos levar, professora? - perguntou Lílian preocupada, ajudando a amiga a se levantar.

− Vamos ver o diretor. - respondeu McGonagall preocupada.

* * *

**N/A:** Esse foi o maior capítulo que eu já escrevi até hoje. Até agora não sei como consegui escrevê-lo em tão pouco tempo. Espero que gostem! Sejam bonzinhos e não se esqueçam de **COMENTAR **!

**_Agradecimentos:_**

**Anaísa: **É, você já disse que adora a minha fic, mas sabe, eu adoro escutar isso, heheheh. Bom, não deu pra postar ontem, e como você hoje ia viajar, espero que dê pra você ler em algum lugar. Vou te mandar o capítulo por email também! Bjos

**Anninha: **Sabe que essa idéia da banca de conselhos é boa! Tô realmente precisando de um dinheirim! Espero que você realmente esteja melhor.E que você goste desse capítulo!Tá vendo, não tem mais Perla e Snape como você tanto queria. Bjos.

**Anita Black: **Ah, nem precisa ficar com vergonha. É só comentar aki qdo puder. Adoro receber seus comentários. Ah, e tô adorando sua fic, viu! Bjos.

**Silverghost: **Sabe, estou me sentindo totalmente realizada. Imagina, minha fiel escritora comentando sempre na minha fic! Estou emocionada. Que bom que vc gostou da minha carta. Tô esperando a sua hein! Bjos.

**Ana Luthor: **Acho que agora você já tem algumas respotas pras suas perguntas. Bom, como vc pode perceber, eu te dei dicas de coisas q nem aconteceram nesse capítulo(vão acontecer no próximo!). Espero que tenha matado a sua curiosidade(e ansiedade). Vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo mais rápido! Bjos.


	18. Um Natal Muito Especial

* * *

**Capítulo 18 - Um Natal Muito Especial **

* * *

Já amanhecia, quando Sirius e Tiago voltavam para o castelo. Pedro continuou na sua forma animaga (tinha medo de encontrar alguém e pegar uma detenção). Eles não tinham a menor idéia de onde tinha ficado a capa da invisibilidade, devido aos acontecimentos tumultuados da noite anterior.

Tudo o que os dois queriam era poder voltar ao castelo, deitar em suas camas, e poderem dormir um pouco. Porém as coisas não sairiam tão fáceis assim.

− Black e Potter. - Até que enfim vocês apareceram. Já estava ficando cansado de esperar vocês. Logo, logo, vão ter o castigo que merecem - falou Argo Filch, com um grande sorriso no rosto - e se tudo der certo, o diretor vai deixar eu castiga-los.

Sirius e Tiago acompanharam o zelador até o escritório do diretor, que já era bem conhecido pelos marotos (tinham ido lá inúmeras vezes já que eram recordistas de detenções). O pensamento de ambos os garotos era um só: Seriam expulsos. Primeiro por terem colocado a vida de um aluno em perigo, segundo por colocarem a reputação de um amigo em jogo, e terceiro, por serem animagos ilegais.

− Diretor, eles finalmente apareceram.

− Deixe os entrar, Argo.

− Será que o senhor me deixaria castiga-los?

− Uma outra hora, Argo - respondeu Dumbledore impaciente, coisa que os marotos nunca tinham visto - Agora preciso conversar com eles.

Filch fechou a porta decepcionado. Dumbledore ficou um tempo em silêncio, como que esperando que algum dos garotos se pronunciasse. Como não aconteceu, ele decidiu falar.

− Espero que vocês tenham idéia do que fizeram esta noite!

− Temos - responderam os dois garotos ao mesmo tempo.

− Sabe, eu não gostei da atitude de vocês. Um pouco infantil eu diria, mas também foi muito corajosa. Infelizmente terei que puni-los.

− O senhor vai nos expulsar? - perguntou Tiago com medo. Ser expulso era a última coisa que ele queria que acontecesse.

− Não - os dois marotos se assustaram com a resposta - não costumo expulsar alunos que tenham feito uma brincadeira, apesar de grave, para ajudar uma amiga.

− Como assim? - estranhou Sirius.

− A srta Montanes me contou tudo.

− Tudo? - desta vez foi Tiago quem estranhou. Ele ficou pensando no que ela teria contado.

− Sim, tudo. Contou que estava com muita raiva de um certo aluno da sonserina, devido ao fim do namoro deles. E que pediu a vocês para fazerem uma brincadeira com ele - explicou Dumbledore, fitando seus olhos azuis por de trás dos óculos meia-lua nos dois meninos, observando cada reação que tinham.

− É, foi. - confirmou Tiago sem acreditar muito no que estava ouvindo.

− Ela também me disse, que não imaginava a gravidade da brincadeira que vocês tinham planejado. E que assim que descobriu tentou impedi-los. - Continuou Dumbledore, sorrindo ao ver a expressão de assustada dos marotos - E que você Potter, se arriscou para salvar Snape. Mas que ele acabou descobrindo o segredo do Lupin.

− Então o Remo será expulso? - perguntou Sirius furioso - Snape provavelmente vai contar pra todo mundo o que o Remo é!

− Eu imaginei que vocês soubessem da triste sina do seu amigo. - continuou Dumbledore. Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam. Estavam entregando tudo para Dumbledore. - E fiquei espantado ao saber que a srta Montanes também sabia. Porém, vocês podem ficar despreocupados. Eu já cuidei disso.

− Como assim?

− Bem Potter, eu falei com o Snape e o convenci a não falar nada.

− Como conseguiu essa façanha? - brincou Sirius. O diretor riu antes de responder.

− Disse a ele que o expulsaria se contasse a alguém.

− Foi uma grande jogada! - respondeu Sirius admirado. Dumbledore, que até então sorria, fechou um pouco a cara.

− Porém, vocês três serão castigados!

− Nós três?

− Sim Potter. Vocês três. A srta Montanes também será, afinal a idéia veio dela. E como eu já tinha a aliviado de pegar uma detenção da vez que ela "brigou" com Snape, não poderei fazer isso novamente. Mas não se preocupem. A detenção de vocês não será difícil.

− E o que será? - perguntou Sirius curioso. Ele sorriu por dentro ao pensar que poderia cumpri-la junto com Perla.

− Vocês não poderão visitar Hogsmeade, até o fim do ano letivo.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Isso é muito injusto! Lá se vai a minha chance de sair com a Evans!

− De que chance você está falando? Até onde eu sei, ela não quer nem ouvir falar no seu nome!

− Não tira minhas esperanças, Almofadinhas! - respondeu Tiago cabisbaixo. Os dois marotos estavam em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda - E você e a Perla, como estão?

− Não estamos, Pontas. Esse é o problema - respondeu Sirius enquanto entrava na sala comunal - Eu só queria que ela... Perla?

− Vocês demoraram - disse a loirinha que estava sentada no sofá, com a cara inchada de sono e enormes olheiras - Dumbledore conversou com vocês?

− Conversou - respondeu Tiago irritado, sentando-se ao lado da menina - Não acredito que ele nos proibiu de ir a Hogsmeade.

− Não reclama. Vocês poderiam ser expulsos por esta brincadeira - respondeu Perla olhando diretamente para Sirius - mas tudo bem. Foi por um bom motivo. Ainda bem que não aconteceu nada com o Remo.

− É... ainda bem - respondeu Sirius olhando com frieza para Perla. Ele ainda não tinha esquecido as palavras duras da menina.

− Bom, eu vou dormir - disse Perla levantando-se. Mas quando já estava subindo os degraus da escada do dormitório, voltou - Só me respondam uma coisa... ANIMAGOS?

Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam. Não adiantaria negarem. Perla havia visto muito bem a transformação dos dois. Por sorte, Snape estava desacordado na hora.

− Bem Perla... - começou Tiago.

− É que... - continuou Sirius.

− Eu não acredito que vocês se tornaram animagos - continuou Perla incrédula fitando os dois marotos, que tinham uma expressão de criança que fez arte e acaba de ser descoberto.

− Não fizemos para infringir as regras... - continuou Tiago.

− Fizemos pra ajudar o Remo.

− Eu não dou a mínima se vocês estão infringindo as regras - falou Perla para assombro dos marotos - eu só queria entender como vocês, dois alunos do sexto ano, conseguiram se transformar em animagos, quando a maioria que tenta depois de anos de se formar não consegue? Quando eu mal consigo transformar um objeto em um animal...

− Num é tão difícil assim...

− E além do mais - continuou Sirius olhando para Perla, a raiva que sentia se evaporando - nós demoramos quase três anos para conseguirmos. Quer dizer, eu e o Tiago, conseguimos em dois anos, mas o Pedro demorou um pouco mais.

− Pettigrew? Vocês estão me dizendo que até ele? Não acredito. Me sinto uma completa incompetente.

− Não é pra tanto, Pê - respondeu Sirius se aproximando da menina. - Mas você não vai nos dedurar, não é?

− Não, não vou - respondeu ela se afastando de Sirius - Mas não pense que vão se livrar de mim tão facilmente. - Disse e subiu em seguida. Sirius ficou olhando-a até ela desaparecer.

− Sabe, eu conheço muito bem essa expressão.

− Do que ta falando, Tiago?

− É exatamente assim que eu fico quando vejo a Evans!

− Então é por isso que ela não te dá a mínima.

− Engraçadinho... sabe você se sentiria muito melhor se assumisse que ama essa garota.

− Sirius Black ama todas as garotas, Pontas - respondeu Sirius marotamente, ainda olhando para a escada do dormitório.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Cinco dias depois da brincadeira de Tiago e Sirius, era véspera de Natal. Nevava bastante e fazia muito frio. O castelo, já todo decorado, tinha todas as suas lareiras acesas, para tentar aquecer um pouco alunos e professores.

Quando Perla acordou, já era quase a hora do almoço. Lílian não estava no dormitório. Provavelmente já estaria acordada há muito tempo. Mudou a roupa e desceu para a sala comunal. Não viu nenhum sinal nem de Lílian, nem dos marotos.

Saiu da sala pensando em ir almoçar no Salão Principal, mas mudou de idéia na metade do caminho. Foi andando até chegar a um corredor bem grande com uma porta no final. Era a enfermaria.

Abriu a porta e se dirigiu ao leito mais afastado. Puxou a cortina que cobria a cama e ficou observando o paciente. Remo dormia tranqüilamente. Quem visse a expressão serena que existia em seu rosto não diria o que ele havia passado na noite anterior. Arranhões cobriam o seu rosto e ele também tinha vários pelo corpo, alem de alguns hematomas.

Perla ficou observando-o por algum tempo. Sentia-se totalmente incapaz ao pensar que não podia fazer nada para ajudar o amigo. Justamente ele que a tinha ajudando durante tanto tempo, principalmente nas últimas semanas, desde que ela descobrira a verdade sobre os pais. Não saberia o que seria dela sem o apoio daquele grande amigo.

Saiu da enfermaria e foi andando sem rumo pelo castelo, pensado em tudo que estava acontecendo. Sentia um enorme vazio dentro de si. Sabia exatamente o que aquilo significava. Por dois anos passou do lado de Edgar Bones e logo depois do fim do namoro, ficou um tempo com Severo. E agora estava sozinha. Pior que isso. Sentia-se completamente abandonada, perdida, rejeitada.

− Perla? - chamou Emma pela segunda vez a garota que andava distraidamente pelo corredor.

− Ah, sim Emma?

− Tudo bem com você? - perguntou Emma parecendo bastante preocupada. Desde que fora morar com ela, tinha a como uma irmã.

− Está tudo bem – respondeu Perla sem olhar para a garota.

− Eu estava mesmo querendo falar com você! Será que podemos conversar?

− Claro... aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perla se assustou ao ver que Emma parecia nervosa.

− Vou ser bem franca e direta - começou Emma tremendo da cabeça aos pés - Eu queria te pedir pra se afastar do Remo!

− Como assim? - estranhou Perla.

− Olha, eu sei que vocês são grandes amigos. E que apesar de você saber dos sentimentos do Remo, você o tem apenas como um bom amigo.

− E daí?

− E daí que enquanto você e o Remo mantiverem essa proximidade, ele não irá te esquecer!

− Você ta querendo que eu simplesmente pare de falar com ele e esqueça tudo o que ele fez por mim? - perguntou Perla furiosa, não conseguindo acreditar no que tinha escutado.

− Não parar de falar... mas você podia trata-lo da mesma forma que você trata o Tiago e o Sirius. Acho que ele entenderia mais rápido que você só quer ser amiga dele e a esqueceria.

− E gostaria de você...

− Perla, é provisório. Sei que é horrível estar te pedindo isso. Mas você concorda comigo que esse é o único jeito de fazê-lo te esquecer. Sei que você, tanto quanto eu, quer vê-lo feliz.

Perla ficou em silêncio pensando na proposta. Por um lado ela achava a idéia um absurdo. Mas por outro ela concordava com ela. Remo não a tinha esquecido, mesmo ela namorando com Edgar e depois com Severo.

− Tudo bem, Emma.

− Sabe, você é uma grande amiga - respondeu Emma, abraçando-a - Tenho certeza de que não vai se arrepender. E depois que o Remo gostar de mim, vocês voltam a ser amigos como antes.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla resolveu ir para o jardim andar um pouco. Sentou se em frente ao lago, que estava congelado e ficou olhando para o nada. Estava muito abalada com tudo que acontecera. Mas pelo menos tinha certeza de que tomara a decisão certa. Afinal, Remo merecia ser feliz. Ela estava tão imersa sem seus pensamentos, que não notou quando Sirius se aproximou.

− Pensando na vida?

− Black - Sirius sentou ao lado dela.

− Você tem andado muito triste ultimamente.

− Impressão sua – ela respondeu, tentando disfarçar.

− Você gostava dele, não é?

− De quem? - perguntou Perla, não entendendo do que Sirius estava falando.

− Snape. - respondeu Sirius chateado.

− Eu estava com ele, não estava? Era de se supor que eu _gostasse _dele.

− Sente falta dele?

− Foi melhor assim. - respondeu Perla fugindo completamente da pergunta. - Talvez eu não devesse ter terminado com o Edgar.

− Se você tivesse mentido pra ele nada disso teria acontecido!

− Eu fiquei dois anos com o Edgar na base da sinceridade. Eu não mentiria... Peraí, do que você está falando?

− Como assim? - desconversou Sirius.

− Como você sabe que eu terminei com o Edgar porque não menti pra ele?

− Eu não disse isso - defendeu-se Sirius. Porém Perla sentiu que ele sabia a verdade.

− SIRIUS BLACK! É MELHOR VOCÊ FALAR OU NÃO RESPONDO POR MEUS ATOS!

− Calma ae... eu não disse nada!

− Quem te contou? - perguntou Perla segurando Sirius pelo colarinho da camisa. Sirius adorou sentir a menina perto dele.

− Emma... - falou ele baixinho, meio que engasgando devido a força que Perla tinha feito em seu pescoço.

− Não acredito nisso! Além de querer me afastar do Remo, também quer me jogar pra cima de você.

− Ela quer que você se afaste do Remo?

− Eu não...

− Você disse... agora me conta!

− Já que você pede com tanta delicadeza! - respondeu Perla chateada. Ela contou toda a sua conversa com Emma. Sirius não acreditava no que estava escutando.

− Ela ta passando dos limites... o Remo não vai gostar de saber.

− Ele não vai saber, Black - respondeu Perla encarando Sirius - Eu não vou contar e nem você! Promete?

− Se você quer assim. Mas você não acha que ela está cometendo o mesmo erro que o Edgar?

− É diferente - respondeu Perla olhando para o chão - O Remo sabe que eu gosto dele só como um amigo.

− E você não sabia o que eu sentia por você! - respondeu Sirius encarando Perla com seus belos olhos azuis.

− É por aí.

− Quer dizer que você realmente gosta de mim? - perguntou Sirius com um grande sorriso maroto no rosto.

− Não coloque palavras na minha boca - respondeu Perla, sem olhar para Sirius. Ele levantou seu rosto e passou a mão em seus cabelos.

− Sabe Pê, eu posso te fazer muito feliz - disse Sirius encarando os olhos cor de mel da loirinha.

− E eu posso saber como?

Sirius não respondeu. Se aproximou ainda mais dela e lhe deu um beijo. Perla não recusou. Era o que ela mais queria. O que ela desejava há muito tempo. Estar novamente nos braços de Sirius Black.

− É um bom começo - falou Perla sorrindo - mas você ainda vai ter que fazer muito pra conseguir me fazer feliz.

Ela se levantou em seguida e começou a andar. Sirius ficou olhando pasmo para a menina. Simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que ela tinha tido uma reação daquelas. Sorriu por dentro ao pensar que ela realmente gostava dele.

− Vai ficar aí o dia todo? - perguntou Perla olhando para a cara assustada de Sirius - Vamos entrar. Eu estou congelando aqui fora.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Acorda! - Perla abriu os olhos com Lílian gritando em seu ouvido - é Natal! Veja, presentes.

− Não sei por que esse ânimo todo! - respondeu Perla de mau humor por ter sido acordada.

− Sem desânimo. Vamos, por que não abre os seus presentes? - perguntou Lílian abrindo os seus.

− Já que você insiste tanto, Lily.

Perla pegou o primeiro embrulho que estava por cima da pilha. Era uma caixa pequena, bem embrulhada, com um cartão do lado. Ela leu o cartão antes de ver o presente. Era de sua mãe.

− Lily, como...

− Papai mandou - respondeu Lílian sorridente - Ele achou o presente que sua mãe queria te dar.

− Ela já sabia o que ia me dar com seis meses de antecedência? - falou Perla rindo e abrindo a caixa em seguida. - Ah, que legal. Bem típico dela. Um carrinho de brinquedo.

− Na verdade, esse presente era para o seu aniversário, mas quando papai soube que você estava muito triste resolveu te dá-lo de natal - respondeu Lílian - E a propósito, você vai gostar muito mais do modelo real.

− DO MODELO REAL? - estranhou Perla e foi só então que ela percebeu que tinha uma chave dentro do carrinho de brinquedo - ta querendo me dizer que a minha mãe ia me dar um carro?

− Exatamente. - respondeu Lílian mais uma vez, abrindo o presente de Perla - obrigada pelo álbum de fotos. Eu adorei.

− Mandei um igual para Alice com todas as nossas fotos. Quer dizer que eu ganhei um carro? Mas eu nem sei dirigir?

− Bom, você vai ter as férias de verão inteira para aprender. Agora vamos descer que eu estou faminta.

As duas foram para o salão principal, com Perla falando o tempo todo do carro. Ela sentou na mesa extremamente feliz. Emma foi se sentar com elas. Ela ia perguntar o motivo de tanta felicidade da loirinha, mas uma coruja veio na direção das meninas trazendo uma caixa, do tamanho de uma caixa de sapato, com alguns furos nas laterais. A coruja parou em frente a Lílian que se assustou com a entrega, já que já tinha recebido presentes de todas as pessoas que poderia receber.

A ruiva pegou a caixa que a coruja lhe oferecia e abriu. Dentro havia um minúsculo gatinho. Branco e muito peludo. Lílian tirou o gato da caixa, encantada com o animal.

− Lily, mas que coisa mais fofa! - falou Emma, também encantada com o animal - quem será que te deu?

− Não sei! - respondeu Lílian acariciando o pêlo do animal - Não tem nenhum cartão.

− E então Lily - Tiago Potter acabara de se aproximar das garotas, junto com Sirius e Pedro - gostou do meu presente?

− Ah, eu deveria ter imaginado que tinha sido você, Potter! - falou Lílian largando o gato em cima do banco.

− Lily, que maldade. O gatinho não tem culpa - falou Perla rindo da cara de zangada da amiga - Deixa eu pegar ele.

Lílian passou o gato para Perla, que pegou o animal como se fosse um bebê e ficou fazendo carinho na barriga dele. Sirius a olhava com admiração.

− Ele não é uma gracinha?

− Pensei que você gostasse mais de cachorros, Perla.

− E gosto, Emma - respondeu Perla, desviando sua atenção do gato para Sirius - em todos os sentidos.

− Será que o Almofadinhas não vai estranhar ele? - perguntou Lílian, que esquecera completamente quem havia lhe dado o gato.

− Por que eu estranharia - perguntou Sirius intrigado. As meninas riram.

− Não você - respondeu Emma, rindo da cara de Sirius - o cachorro da Perla.

− Você tem um cachorro chamado Almofadinhas? - perguntou Sirius para Perla. A menina ficou sem graça antes de responder.

− É... o Edgar me deu ele, quando completamos... um ano de namoro. - Perla ficou ainda mais sem graça ao falar de Edgar para Sirius - mas a idéia do nome veio da Emma.

− Eu só sugeri quando vocês me perguntaram um nome pro cachorro. - defendeu-se Emma - E o Edgar gostou e você não quis mudar pra não contrariá-lo.

− Então Lily, você vai ficar com ele, não vai? - perguntou Tiago, mudando completamente a conversa.

− Vou - respondeu a ruiva - Mas não pense que é por sua causa, Tiago. Como a Perla disse ele não tem culpa - Em seguida ela pegou alguns biscoitos com uma mão, o gato com a outra e saiu do salão principal, não sem antes dizer - A propósito, é Evans pra você.

− Como quiser, Lily - respondeu ele, mas a garota não deu a menor importância. Em seguida, ele falou para o restante do grupo - Ela gosta de mim.

− Potter, você é realmente um sádico! - respondeu Perla rindo - Bom, não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu vou dar uma volta no jardim.

− Posso ser um sádico, mas que ela gosta de mim, gosta. Vocês alguma vez já escutaram a Lily me chamando de Tiago? - perguntou ele, depois que Perla saiu.

− Então acho melhor você resolver essa situação logo - respondeu Sirius apressado - Agora se vocês me dão licença, eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas – e também saiu em direção ao jardim. Emma e Tiago se entreolharam.

− É impressão minha, ou está rolando alguma coisa entre eles?

− É, eu acho que finalmente o Almofadinhas está se rendendo aos encantos da Perlinha - respondeu Tiago, sentando-se ao lado de Emma para tomar seu café da manhã.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sirius encontrou Perla sentada no mesmo lugar do dia anterior. Aproximou cautelosamente da garota e sentou ao seu lado.

− Pensei que você não viria!

− Então aquilo foi uma indireta pra eu vir me encontrar com você?

− Só achei que gostaria de conversar comigo novamente – respondeu, ela sem olhar para o maroto.

− É claro que sim – ele respondeu sorrindo.

− Sabe, agora eu entendi o por quê dos apelidos... Pontas, Almofadinhas, Aluado e...

− Rabicho. Pode-se dizer que somos bem criativos. À propósito, quer dizer que você tem um cachorro chamado "Almofadinhas"?

− É, como eu disse, adoro cachorros - respondeu ela e Sirius percebeu a indireta - Mas ele é um cachorro muito ciumento. Extremamente possessivo com a dona.

− Eu sei lidar com essa situação. Sabe, me dou muito bem com cachorros.

− Não sei se a sua técnica vai funcionar com o Almofadinhas. Mas quando vocês se encontrarem, poderemos saber.

− Isso é um convite pra eu ir a sua casa? - perguntou Sirius se aproximando ainda mais da menina.

− Se você quiser.

− Quero. - respondeu ele puxando rosto dela para mais perto.

Perla o olhou com ternura. Sirius tocou seu rosto e ela fechou os olhos sentindo o toque e desejando que ele não findasse. Ele tocou seus lábios no dela e eles se beijaram apaixonadamente. Perla sentia como se estivesse num sonho. Um sonho em que ela era de Sirius.

− Gostou do meu presente? - perguntou ele, quase sem fôlego, quando o beijo terminou.

− Que presente? – Perla se assustou.

− Você não viu meu presente? - perguntou ele magoado.

− Não - respondeu ela, mas ao ver a cara dele acrescentou - me desculpa, mas é que eu fiquei tão emocionada com o presente da minha mãe, que não abri o presente de mais ninguém.

− E o que... mas como ela te mandaria um presente?

− Ela já tinha comprado... e o sr Evans mandou pra mim...quer dizer ele mandou uma miniatura do que eu realmente ganhei.

− E o que é? - perguntou Sirius curioso, a magoa se esvaindo.

− Um carro! Dá pra acreditar? - Sirius parecia não ter acreditado mesmo, afinal, ele não sabia o que era um carro direito.

− Aquele treco que os trouxas usam? - perguntou ele sem jeito.

− Eu sempre me esqueço que você já nasceu bruxo - respondeu ela sorrindo - É sim. É muito lindo. Quando você for me visitar te levo para dar umas voltas - continuou ela alegremente, até fechar a cara de repente. Sirius olhou para o lado que a menina estava olhando e viu o motivo: Severo Snape.

− Ainda gosta dele, não é?

− De certa forma.

− Não sei como você conseguiu namorar o Seboso.

− Eu conheci um Severo que ninguém conheceu. Um Severo carinhoso, gentil, atencioso. Um Severo que me ajudou a descobrir a verdade sobre os meus pais. Que me ajudou a amadurecer. Infelizmente, esse Severo prefere se esconder atrás de uma máscara. Prefere ser uma pessoa rancorosa, fria, insensível. E eu não gosto disso.

− No final ele foi tudo de bom e tudo de ruim na sua vida. - completou Sirius.

− No final, a professora Hydra tinha razão. O Duplo S. A minha perfeita "construção" e a minha completa "destruição".

− Eu nem me lembrava mais disso - disse Sirius passando o braço em volta do pescoço de Perla e fazendo a menina se aconchegar em seu ombro - Sabe, eu fico me perguntando se a gente teria dado certo no terceiro ano se não tivesse acontecido toda aquela confusão.

− Eu acho que não, Sirius. Se eu não tivesse te visto com a Bellatrix teria sido como outra garota. Foi uma questão de tempo - respondeu Perla triste - Sirius Black não foi feito para uma mulher só. Todas se apaixonam por você. Mas você não se apaixona por ninguém.

− Isso pode mudar – ele falou, passando a mão no cabelo dela.

− Você nunca vai mudar. Não é sua culpa ser assim. Você apenas é!

− Nesse caso eu vou ter que castiga-la!

− Por que?

− Por que não é todo dia que você me chama pelo primeiro nome - Perla riu. Sirius lhe deu mais um beijo. Estava completamente feliz ao te-la novamente em seus braços.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A primeira coisa que Perla fez quando chegou no dormitório foi procurar o presente de Sirius. Jogou todos os outros para o lado e achou o embrulho. Lá estava ele, com um cartão do lado.

_Espero que lhe traga boas lembranças. Especialmente a do melhor tempo de nossas vidas.  
Com carinho,  
Sirius Black_

Ela abriu o embrulho e soltou um grito de exclamação ao ver o que era. Não podia acreditar. Ele estava ali, novinho em folha, como se nada tivesse acontecido há três anos atrás. Não tinha nem uma marca, nem um amassado. Era absolutamente incrível, estar em frente de seu diário.

Perla abriu o diário e viu todas, absolutamente todas as anotações que tinha feito. Desde antes de começar Hogwarts. Leu página por página, sentindo sua vida passar toda a sua frente novamente.

Trechos realmente importantes. Trechos realmente que tinham um grande valor.

_Foi quando a porta da cabine abriu. Sabe aqueles momentos que acontece a coisa que você menos espera? Pois bem. A porta se abriu e um garoto garoto alto, de cabelos preto e olhos azuis... o tipo de garoto que quando passa em uma rua toda garota pára pra olhar...o tipo que você tem um troço se ele olha pra você, que desmaia se ele te dá um sorriso...o tipo que te faz perder a respiração, que faz você ficar tonta, que faz você perder a fala... _

_- Sou Sirius Black. _

Era realmente incrível lembrar de todos esses momentos. Momentos em que só a visão de Sirius era o suficiente para deixá-la apaixonada.

_- Hei Pê... acha que consegue me chamar pelo primeiro nome também? - Sirius perguntou e a minha vontade naquela hora era de pular no seu pescoço e o cobrir de beijos chamando-o de Sirius... mas me limitei a responder: _

_- Quem sabe um dia, Black! Quem sabe um dia! _

Cada trecho, cada palavra, cada sentimento, expresso e registrado em tinta e folha de papel

_- Black - comecei a falar tentando reunir coragem para continuar - eu-queria-te, é, agradecer, por ter me sal-va-do ontem. F-foi muito corajo-so. _

_- Não precisa agradecer Perla! - Qualquer um faria o mesmo. _

_− Ahn - disse com tristeza. Então para o Black ele não tinha feito nada além da sua obrigação?Pois talvez teria sido melhor se outra pessoa tivesse me salvado._

_- Mas - ele continuou ao ver minha cara de desapontamento - eu não teria feito o mesmo por outra garota. _

Perla passou o resto da tarde e o início da noite lendo o diário. Desceu para o banquete de Natal e depois subiu novamente para terminar de ler. Lílian já estava dormindo quando ela acabou.

E estava lá. Na última página. Escrito com uma letra que não era a sua, mas que ela conhecia muito bem.

_Espero que tenha gostado do seu presente. Foi realmente muito difícil consegui-lo novamente. Faço bom uso dele e também espero ver coisas agradáveis nas próximas páginas. Não sou esse monstro detestável das últimas páginas.  
Te espero hoje a noite, no meu quarto.  
Beijos  
Sirius_

Ela pensou um pouco antes de tomar a decisão. Fechou o diário e desceu as escadas para a sala comunal, que estava vazia. Silenciosamente, ela subiu as escadas para o dormitório masculino.

Abriu uma fresta da porta, e logo percebeu que o dormitório parecia vazio. Abriu o restante da porta e entrou. Realmente o dormitório estava vazio, exceto por uma cama onde alguém dormia.

Perla se aproximou cautelosamente, mas sabia quem era. Já estivera no dormitório masculino antes e sabia perfeitamente que aquela cama pertencia a Sirius.

Sentou-se na beirada da cama e ficou admirando-o. E estava tão entretida em seus pensamentos, que quando viu já estava deitada na cama, com Sirius do lado olhando pra ela.

− Não sabia que você ficava tão sexy de camisola.

− Muito engraçadinho, Black - respondeu ela corando de vergonha. Não tinha se dado conta que tinha saído de camisola.

− Se você está aqui, é porque viu o meu presente!

− Como conseguiu? - perguntou Perla surpresa.

− Eu tive ajuda de algumas pessoas - respondeu Sirius, beijando Perla em seguida - E então, por que veio?

− Por que você me pediu. – ela respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

− Só por isso?

− Pra te agradecer pelo presente! - respondeu e Sirius sorriu - Onde estão os outros meninos?

− Última noite de lua cheia...

− E por que você não foi ficar com o Remo?

− Por que eu queria ficar com você! - respondeu Sirius, a beijando novamente, dessa vez como muito mais paixão.

Sirius colocou uma das mãos na cintura de Perla, enquanto a outra segurava seu pescoço. Os beijos eram cada vez mais intensos. Ela já tinha perdido há muito tempo consciência do que estava fazendo. Tudo que conseguia, era segurar Sirius com a maior força possível.

Ele deslizou a mão que estava em sua cintura, para sua perna. Ela tremia a cada toque. Seu coração batia descompassadamente.

Mas Perla conseguiu recuperar sua consciência. Empurrou Sirius e levantou extremamente ofegante. Ele levantou atrás dela, colocou a mão em seu rosto e disse com a voz mais carinhosa que conseguiu.

− Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira.

− Mas eu quero - respondeu Perla para espanto de Sirius - Só tenho medo.

− Não vou te machucar, Pequena. Jamais deixaria que algo de ruim te acontecesse - respondeu ele carinhosamente - você gosta de mim, Perla?

− Não - respondeu ela olhando nos olhos azuis de Sirius, que se espantou com a resposta - Eu te amo. Eu sempre te amei.

Sirius a beijou com delicadeza. Perla desceu a alça da camisola e deixou a mesma escorrer pelo seu corpo. Ele a pegou no colo e a levou para a cama. Seria dele. Do garoto que amava. Do garoto que sempre amou.

* * *

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo saindo... Espero conseguir atualizar mais rápido! Estou sem inspiração para o próximo capítulo. Por isso,sejam bonzinhos comigo...e COMENTEM!

**_Agradecimentos:_**

**Ana Luthor: **Desculpa pelo atraso...Meu computador deu problema ontem e eu só consegui arrumar hoje. Espero que não esteja muito brava. A propósito, sobre a brincadeira com o Snape, eu não lembro em qual livro que fala (estou procurando pra ter certeza!), mas lembro do Snape conversando com o Harry falando algo do tipo: "você pensa que seu pai é um herói? Pois ele e o amiguinho dele Sirius Black armaram uma brincadeira comigo. Só que o seu pai se arrependeu depois." Por isso eu resolvi fazer desse jeito. Apesar de que todas as fics q eu li, falarem q só o Sirius q fez a brincadeira. Se você achar essa parte em algum dos livro, me avisa! Bjos.

**Silverghost: **Desse jeito eu fico envergonhada. É um prazer ainda maior receber seus comentários...acho que a confusão está se desfazendo! Bjos.

**Anaisa: **Que bom que conseguiu ler. Espero que você também consiga ler este. Já voltou de viagem? Bjos.


	19. O Dia Seguinte

* * *

**Capítulo 19 - O Dia Seguinte **

* * *

Pequenos raios de sol entravam pela janela do dormitório masculino, anunciando que a manhã estava chegando. No quarto, Sirius e Perla, aparentemente dormindo, continuavam deitados abraçados na cama do maroto. Tiago e Pedro ainda não tinham voltado.

Perla acordou, mas demorou a abrir os olhos. Tinha medo de abri-los e constatar que tudo não passara de um sonho, apesar de que conseguia sentir o corpo de Sirius junto ao seu.

Depois de uma breve indecisão, abriu os olhos bem devagar encontrando com os de Sirius que a encaravam. Ficou encarando-os por um tempo, relembrando cada momento que passaram juntos. Por fim, como ele não falara nada, resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

− Você ficou o tempo todo me olhando dormir? - perguntou ela sonolenta - Nem ao menos dormiu um pouco?

− Você dorme como um anjo sabia? Impossível dormir com você por perto - Perla corou com o comentário.

− Não exagera! – ela respondeu sorrindo, deitando ao lado de Sirius - Já está amanhecendo. É melhor eu ir embora antes que os meninos voltem.

Perla fez menção de levantar, mas Sirius a puxou e lhe deu um beijo. Em seguida, ela levantou da cama, se enrolou no lençol, pegou sua camisola no chão do quarto e foi para o banheiro.

Depois de se vestir, ela lavou o rosto e ficou se encarando no espelho, pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido. Não adiantava negar. Tinha sido precipitada ao se entregar a Sirius, sem nem ao menos saber quais eram os sentimentos do maroto em relação a ela. Mas isso não importava mais. Ela agira com o coração e não se arrependia por ter se entregue ao garoto que amava. Sim, garoto, porque era isso que ele era. Os dois eram apenas jovens se entregando a um grande sentimento. Pelo menos Perla se sentia assim.

Ela saiu do banheiro e encontrou Sirius, já vestido, sentado na cama, pensativo. Sentou-se ao seu lado, colocando o lençol em cima da cama. Sirius colocou a mão dele em seu rosto e ficou admirando-a por um tempo, tomando coragem para lhe fazer a pergunta que martelava em sua cabeça:

− Você está arrependida, Perla?

− Não costumo me arrepender das coisas boas que faço na minha vida - respondeu ela fitando os olhos azuis dele - principalmente quando você está envolvido.

Sirius sorriu com a resposta. Era mais do que ele esperava ouvir. Perla lhe deu um selinho e saiu do quarto em seguida. Ele deitou na cama e ficou pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido. Sua cabeça fervilhava. Era uma explosão de sentimentos e dúvidas, que ele mesmo não conseguia explicar.

Alguns minutos depois, Tiago e Pedro chegaram. Pedro foi logo para a cama dormir, mas Tiago, ao ver a cara de Sirius (que nem notou a chegada dos outros marotos), ficou enrolando até Pedro aparentar estar dormindo, para perguntar o que tinha acontecido.

− Almofadinhas, está tudo bem com você?

− Tudo bem, Tiago - respondeu Sirius, que parecia nem ter escutado a pergunta de Tiago, pois continuava do mesmo jeito, olhando para o nada.

Mas Tiago não ficou satisfeito com a resposta. Sentou na cama de Sirius e ficou encarando o amigo, esperando por uma explicação que não veio. Sirius continuou concentrado em seus pensamentos. Até perceber a presença do outro maroto.

− O quê? - estranhou ele ao ver a cara de "interrogação" que Tiago fazia.

− Quando você vai me contar?

− Contar o quê?

− Que você se castrou! - respondeu Tiago perdendo a paciência - Como contar o quê? O que aconteceu entre você e a Montanes.

− Nada - respondeu Sirius de imediato.

− Espera mesmo que eu acredite nisso? Conhecendo você como eu conheço? O dia que uma garota entrar no quarto de Sirius Black e não acontecer nada, eu viro veado!

− Pontas, você já é um veado! - respondeu Sirius marotamente.

− Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer - falou Tiago impaciente - e é cervo!

− Dá no mesmo!

− Não tenta fugir do assunto!

− Você não tem jeito! - respondeu Sirius sorrindo. Ele foi até a cama de Pedro verificar se ele estava mesmo dormindo, voltando em seguida depois de ouvir os roucos do maroto.

− Pra que tanto mistério? - Tiago estranhou a atitude de Sirius.

− Não quero que o Rabicho saiba, senão ele vai contar pro Aluado e ele não pode saber - respondeu Sirius bastante sério, deixando Tiago ainda mais intrigado - Eu e a Perla... nós... passamos a noite... juntos.

− Fazendo o quê? - perguntou Tiago com a cara mais inocente do mundo.

− O que você acha? Jogando Snap explosivo é que não foi.

− Não me diga que vocês... - um sorriso foi se formando no rosto de Tiago - Sirius, seu cão safado!

− Obrigado pelo elogio! - agradeceu Sirius ironicamente. Ele não estava de muito bom humor.

− Foi bom? - perguntou Tiago curioso.

− Que pergunta, Tiago - Sirius corou e respondeu extremamente envergonhado - Claro que foi.

− Sabe, o Aluado precisava estar aqui para ver a cena. Sirius Black com vergonha! Essa vai entrar para a história.

− Não me enche!

− Qual o problema, Almofadinhas? Se foi bom, por que essa cara?

− Ela disse que me amava.

− E daí?

− Você não está entendendo? - falou Sirius irritado e aflito - Ela disse que ME amava... e bem, foi a primeira vez...dela - continuou ele apontando para uma pequena mancha vermelha que havia no lençol.

− Continuo sem entender - disse Tiago, que estava se divertindo coma situação - você não gosta dela?

− Aí é que está o problema... eu gosto dela!

− E desde quando isso é um problema, Sirius? Então, finalmente você está admitindo que a ama!

− Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeraí... são duas coisas completamente diferentes. Uma coisa é gostar dela. Outra é amá-la.

− Sirius, acho que você está confuso! Só você ainda não percebeu que a ama - respondeu Tiago, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

− Como posso saber se estou? Nunca estive apaixonado por ninguém. É claro, já gostei de outras garotas. Gostei de Amélia e de outras garotas que passaram mais tempo comigo. O resto era só diversão. Mas, com a Perla...

− É amor. E só você não se dá conta disso! Por que tem medo de amar. Sabe, também senti isso quando comecei a gostar da Lily. E hoje não tenho dúvidas de que amo aquela ruivinha. Pena que ela não se dá conta disso!

− Como pode ter tanta certeza de que a ama?

− Eu acordo pensando nela, vou dormir pensando nela, como pensando nela, jogo quadribol, estudo, converso, enfim, faço tudo com a Lílian em minha cabeça. Se isso não é amor, então martele meu coração e jogue os pedaços de presente para a lula gigante.

− Eu não estou apaixonado. Tenho certeza disso.

− Será mesmo? - provocou Tiago confiante de suas teorias - Então me diga, com quantas garotas você saiu desde que ficou sabendo do fim do namoro da Perla com o Edgar? Quem ficou morrendo de ciúmes quando ela começou a namorar com o Ranhoso? Quem ficou perguntando todos os dias por notícias dela no inicio do semestre? Quem passou o último verão feliz da vida porque tinha voltado a conversar com a srta Montanes? Quem está todo preocupado porque dormiu com ela? Se isso não é amor, então você é maluco!

− Sabe, acho que a Evans ta batendo muito na sua cabeça. Desde quando você é meu conselheiro sentimental?

− Desde que você resolveu fazer par com o Rabicho... os medrosos! - Tiago riu com a própria colocação - E a propósito, Lily bate no meu coração... e me deixa maluco por ela!

− Você é louco!

− Antes um louco apaixonado do que um medroso... só mais uma coisa, Sirius. Por causa desse seu orgulho besta você pode acabar perdendo a Perla, e o que é pior... para sempre.

Sirius não respondeu. Deitou de novo na cama e fechou os olhos. Tiago achou melhor dar a conversa por encerrada e voltou para a sua cama. Nenhum dos dois percebeu que os roncos vindo da cama de Pedro tinham parado há muito tempo. Ele contemplava as novas informações.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Posso saber onde você passou a noite? - perguntou Lílian assim que Perla entrou no dormitório feminino. Perla respirou fundo. Sabia que teria uma longa conversa pela frente.

− A pergunta certa seria com quem! - provocou ela. Lílian não gostou da resposta.

− Não me diga que você passou a noite com o Black? Quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer que ele só está querendo brincar com você?

− Lily, eu prometi ser sincera com você desde a última vez que brigamos, mas isso não inclui fazer somente o que você acha certo.

− Eu só quero te ajudar - respondeu Lílian ofendida - Você estava com ele assim?

− Na verdade eu estava com muito menos que isso! - respondeu Perla deitando na cama. Sabia que o pior estava por vir.

− VOCÊ E O BLACK? VOCÊS NÃO... DIGA, POR FAVOR, QUE VOCÊS NÃO...

− A gente sim. E será que dá pra parar de gritar?

− Você é maluca... você é completamente doida, insana, pirada... está fora do seu juízo... onde você estava com a cabeça? - Perla tentou argumentar contra Lílian, mas essa não deixou a outra falar - Você não entende, agora sim é que você só vai ser mais uma na lista dele.

− Mas sabe, eu prefiro ser mais uma na lista do garoto que EU amo, a fingir que não sinto nada por ele com medo de ser feliz.

− Eu não sinto _nada _pelo Potter!

− E quem disse que eu falei de você? - Lílian se assustou - Mas já que você tocou no assunto, quando é que você vai perceber que você está SIM gostando de Tiago Potter.

− Eu não vou responder a essa pergunta!

− Pois não responda! Faça como você sempre fez. Finja que não é com você e se esconda atrás de um livro! Tenha bastante medo de ser feliz!

− Eu não tenho... - mas Perla não quis ouvir o que Lílian tinha ou deixava de ter. Fechou as cortinas da cama e tentou dormir.

Lílian foi para sua cama pensativa. Por que ela afinal falara de Tiago? Por que ela o tempo todo estava dizendo pra quem quisesse ouvir que não gostava dele? Por que a simples menção do nome dele a estava incomodando? Resolveu dormir para esquecer as idéias birutas que passavam em sua cabeça.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Os marotos almoçavam tranqüilamente quando Perla e Lílian chegaram no salão principal. Sirius e Perla tiveram uma rápida troca de olhares, mas Lílian fingiu não estar vendo os olhares que Tiago lhe mandava, e nem olhou para a cara do maroto.

− E aí, como vai ser?

− Como vai ser o quê, Lily?

− Você e o Black... afinal vocês passaram a noite juntos!

− E daí? - perguntou Perla entediada, enquanto comia algumas batatas.

− Você estão namorando?

− Não.

− Isso é loucura!

− Realmente Lily, é uma loucura você estar mais preocupada que eu sobre o que vai acontecer entre mim e o Sirius.

− Vocês... - mas Lílian não pode terminar a frase, pois Tiago foi para perto delas - o que você quer, Potter?

− Tudo bom comigo, obrigado E com você? - Perla riu. Tiago não se intimidava pelo mau humor de Lílian.

− Diga logo de uma vez!

− Por que eu tenho que ter _um motivo _pra me aproximar de você?

− Por que você não viria se não tivesse _algum interesse_.

− Meu interesse é você, Lily. Adoro vê-la todas as manhas, todas as tarde, todas as noites... ouvir o doce som da sua voz - falou Tiago com a voz mais doce e um olhar de apaixonado. Lílian porem evitou olhar para o maroto - Como está o gato? Você já escolheu um nome pra ele?

− Já sim... – ela respondeu com um sorriso no rosto - Amos.

− Amos? Amos? - estranhou Tiago - Igual ao do Diggory?

− Isso. Você entende rápido, Potter - respondeu Lílian olhando para o seu prato. Tiago perdera todo o romantismo. Ele estava com a cara vermelha de raiva.

− Como você tem coragem de dar o nome DELE para o gato que EU te dei?

− Bom, é um homenagem. Afinal, o Amos não falou mais comigo, desde que ele acordou três dias depois de você tê-lo estuporado.

− Foi bem feito! - respondeu Tiago mal humorado.

Para sorte de Lílian, Remo chegou nesse instante. Tinha a aparência bastante pálida, mas parecia estar bem. Emma que até então, estava na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, veio correndo na sua direção e se jogou nos braços do maroto.

− Remo! Eu estava louca de saudades!

− Oi Emma. - respondeu ele dando um beijo na namorada. Sirius e Pedro vieram para perto do restante. Sirius sentou ao lado de Perla. Sabia que a situação que viria a seguir seria difícil pra ela - Oi pra todos.

− Sabe Aluado, nós sentimos a sua falta. - disse Tiago dando uma piscadela para o maroto que acabara de se sentar.

− Tudo está bem agora?

− Está sim, Emma. - respondeu Remo, mas ao ver a cara de Perla ele ficou preocupado - Algum problema, Perla?

− Ahn? - Perla demorou a perceber que ele falava com ela - Não, nada não, Lupin.

Lílian, Tiago, Pedro e Remo ficaram assustados ao escutar Perla chamando Remo pelo sobrenome. Ela nunca fizera isso. Nem mesmo quando mal o conhecia.

− Você parece cansada?

− É que ela teve uma longa noite - falou Tiago. Perla olhou para Sirius com cara de assustada. Sirius, por sua vez, olhou feio para Tiago. Lílian balançava a cabeça negativamente. Remo e Emma não entenderam a indireta.

− Se vocês me dão licença - falou Perla saindo da mesa, sob os olhares atentos de Sirius e Remo.

− O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Emma curiosa para Lílian, que olhou para Tiago pela primeira vez e não pode deixar de contemplar o sorriso que ele lhe deu.

− Nada. - respondeu também se levantando - ah, eu já ia me esquecendo. - ela encostou os lábios perto do ouvido de Tiago, provocando um intenso calafrio no garoto - É _Evans _pra você!

− O que deu nessas garotas hoje? - perguntou Pedro com a boca cheia de comida.

− Ah Rabicho... o amor! - respondeu Tiago olhando para Sirius.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Tem dias que vocês não vem me visitar.

− Sabe como é Hagrid, eles não estão nos dando folga - respondeu Perla fazendo cara de desânimo, enquanto brincava com o cachorro de Hagrid, que já tinha crescido desde a última vez que ela tinha visto.

− É, logo vocês se formam e eu nunca mais vou vê-las.

− Que isso, Hagrid - respondeu Lílian que estava com Amos em seu colo - Nós nunca deixaremos de vir te visitar.

− Assim eu espero meninas - falou Hagrid oferecendo uma xícara de chá para cada uma e espirrando ao chegar perto do gato de Lílian - Sabem como é, alergia! Mas Tiago teve bom gosto. O gato é muito bonito.

− Como sabe que foi o Tiago que me deu? - perguntou Lílian. Perla fez cara de assustada ao ver a amiga chamando-o pelo primeiro nome.

− Ele me disse - respondeu Hagrid sorrindo para as meninas - Bom garoto, o Tiago. Me ajuda bastante - Lílian fez cara de que não acreditou muito - Mas, a propósito Perla, tem dias que eu estou querendo falar com você!

− Comigo?

− Sim. Sabe, eu li no Profeta Diário a matéria que saiu sobre você.

− A Skeeter é maluca.

− A Rita era uma boa pessoa, com a exceção de que era muito bisbilhotera. Adora saber de tudo sobre a vida de todos. Mas se ela escreve uma história, é por que tirou base de algum lugar... e eu fiquei pensando de onde ela tiraria a idéia de que você é filha de Helena!

− Eu que vou saber, Hagrid? Ela deve ser maluca. Imagina, eu filha dessa tal de Helena.

− Engraçado é que você veio outro dia me perguntando exatamente sobre ela - continuou Hagrid que parecia não ter escutado o que Perla falou - Aí eu fiquei pensando, por que você falaria na Helena e logo depois sairia uma reportagem dizendo que você era filha dela...

− Coincidência? - arriscou Lílian.

− Não Lílian, eu pensei bastante e descobri o por quê.

− Descobriu? - assustou-se Perla - Descobriu o quê?

− Que a Skeeter só pode ter escutado a nossa conversa naquele dia - Perla e Lílian suspiraram aliviadas.

− Tem razão, Hagrid - falou Perla - Você tem toda a razão.

− Mas, por que vocês queriam saber sobre a Helena?

− Malfoy - começou Lílian.

− É - continuou Perla entrando no jogo de Lílian - O Malfoy vive implicando com a gente e disse que teríamos o mesmo fim dessa... _Helena _.

− Esse Malfoy... se acha o melhor só por que tem sangue puro. Como se isso fizesse alguma diferença.

− Para Voldemort faz - falou Lílian e Perla e Hagrid a olharam assustados - Está escrito no jornal. Descobriram que o chefe dos tais "comensais da morte" atende pelo nome de Voldemort.

− Sabe, é ridículo matar uma pessoa, só porque ela não descende de bruxos - falou Perla revoltada. Hagrid concordou.

Nesse exato instante, Amos pulou do colo de Lílian em saiu correndo na direção de um ratinho branco, que estava parado perto de onde os três conversavam, e que pôs se a correr ao perceber que estava sendo seguido. O cachorro que estava no colo de Perla também saiu atrás do gato.

Os três animais saíram da cabana e Lílian e Perla foram atrás deles, com Hagrid atrás. Os marotos estavam voltando do campo de quadribol junto com Emma. Ao ver a cena, Sirius logo entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Deu sinal para os outros marotos e cada um foi atrás de um animal. Remo conseguiu pegar o rato, antes que o gato de Lílian o machucasse. Tiago, por sua vez, pegou o gato, antes que o cachorro chegasse nele. E Sirius, pegou o cachorro, que ficou totalmente manso ao ir para o colo do maroto.

− Obrigada Tiago. - agradeceu Lílian pegando o gato do colo de Tiago, que ficou assustado ao ver a menina chamando-o pelo primeiro nome.

− Não precisa agradecer - respondeu ele abobalhado ao vê-la sair com o gato em suas mãos.

− Obrigada, Black. - agradeceu Perla a Sirius, também pegando o cachorro dos braços dele - Você realmente tem um jeito muito especial com cachorros.

− É um dom, sabe - respondeu ele. Perla sorriu, entregou o cão a Hagrid e seguiu Lílian em direção ao castelo.

− Rabicho, dá pra parar de guinchar! - pediu Remo para o rato que se debatia em suas mãos.

− Eu não sabia que você tinha um rato, Remo.

− Ah não é dele, Emma - respondeu Tiago sorrindo - É do Pedro.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Lílian e Perla estavam jogando xadrez bruxo na sala comunal, quando os marotos apareceram acompanhado por Emma.

− Errou de casa, Emma? - provocou Perla ao vê-la chegando.

− Não. Eu pedi pro Remo para ficar aqui com vocês. - respondeu ela sorrindo - Vocês se importam se eu dormir no quarto com vocês?

− Emma, isso é contra as normas. Você...

− Lily, será que você pode esquecer um pouco as normas? Ninguém vai saber. Fica só entre nós - pediu Tiago e Lílian para a surpresa de todos concordou. Ela e Perla pararam de jogar e Tiago foi se sentar ao lado da ruiva, enquanto Sirius puxou a loirinha para um canto na sala comunal.

− Potter, quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer...

− Pra te chamar de Evans? Sabe, já tem seis anos que nós moramos na mesma casa, nos vemos todos os dias. Tudo bem que você me ache arrogante, patético e outras coisas mais que você me chamou e que eu já perdi a conta. Mas será que a gente pode esquecer todas as brigas, todos os meus pedidos pra sair e sermos amigos?

− Você, Tiago Potter, querendo se meu amigo? Bateu com a cabeça ou será que eu estou tendo visões?

− Você me ofende desse jeito - respondeu Tiago tristemente, causando uma pontinha de remorso em Lílian - Sabe, nós podíamos ser bons amigos. Se você pode ser amiga do Remo, também pode ser minha. Eu juro que não mordo.

− E nem me pede pra sair com você?

− Se você quiser...

− É uma proposta a se pensar.

− Sabe, Lily-Lílian - corrigiu Tiago ao ver a cara da ruiva - Sei que ainda não sou seu amigo, mas será que posso ao menos chamá-la de Lílian? - Ela pareceu estar considerando a proposta.

− Tudo bem, Potter.

− Já é um grande passo. Agora será que você poderia me chamar de Tiago, Lílian?

− Eu posso ver o que posso fazer - respondeu ela, se levantando - Boa noite, Tiago.

Tiago foi as nuvens e voltou. Foi uma sensação tão boa como a de voar e apanhar o pomo, ouvindo a multidão clamando por seu nome.

Enquanto isso, Sirius e Perla conversavam num outro canto da sala comunal.

− Perla, o que aconteceu ontem foi maravilhoso e eu queria te dizer que...

− Não estou te cobrando nada, Black. Tudo que fiz foi por que eu quis. Você não me forçou a nada. Sei que está confuso sobre os seus sentimentos por mim. Eu quero que você tenha tempo pra decidir sobre o que você sente afinal. Não vou te cobrar isso. Só quero sua sinceridade.

− Você é incrível sabia? - perguntou ele colocando as mãos na cintura dela e a puxando para mais perto dele.

− E tem outra coisa. Enquanto estiver só comigo, poderia ficar só comigo? - pediu ela fazendo cara de quem pede uma coisa impossível - não quero ter o desprazer de te ver com outra novamente.

− Seu pedido é uma ordem. - respondeu Sirius marotamente a puxando para um beijo. Remo e Emma se assustaram com a cena.

− Desde quando eles assumiram? - perguntou ela curiosa.

− Desde que passaram a noite juntos - falou Tiago e só depois ele se deu conta que falara em voz alta. Emma e Remo o encaravam pedindo uma explicação. Pedro entendeu muito bem o que aquilo queria dizer.

− O que houve? - perguntou Sirius se juntando ao grupo. Perla tinha acabado de subir.

− Sirius, que história é essa de você e a Perla passarem a noite juntos? - perguntou Remo levantando do sofá e encarando o amigo.

− Tiago Potter, pode ir preparando seu túmulo!

− Porque o Tiago sabe e nós não? - perguntou Pedro, fingindo aborrecimento.

− Por que eu não queria que todo mundo soubesse, senão a Perla vai ficar achando que eu to me aproveitando dela.

− Eu não acredito! Vocês passaram a noite juntos - falou Emma dando pulinhos de alegria no sofá.

− Você dormiu com ela? - perguntou Remo quase pulando no pescoço de Sirius - Como tem coragem de brincar com ela dessa forma?

− Eu não estou _brincando com ela_, Aluado.

− Ah não? Vocês estão namorando por acaso?

− Não.

− E você ainda tem a coragem de me dizer que não está brincando com ela? Acha mesmo que ela vai aceitar essa situação?

− Ela já aceitou, Aluado - defendeu-se Sirius - Não precisa se preocupar. Eu não vou fazer nada que possa magoá-la - respondeu Sirius, subindo para o dormitório em seguida. Tiago e Pedro o seguira. Emma estava furiosa.

− Eu vou embora.

− Mas por que? - perguntou Remo a detendo.

− Por que eu não queria estar aqui para ver essa ceninha patética de ciúmes... e o pior é que não era de mim que sou SUA namorada.

− Emma, eu não estava com ciúmes.

− Ah não? O que foi aquilo então?

− Preocupação. Me preocupo com a Perla. É normal eu querer o bem dela.

− Pois eu te digo uma coisa: é normal você brigar com um dos seus melhores amigos porque ele finalmente está se entendendo com a sua melhor amiga, que por sinal, é apaixonada por ele?

− Não é bem assim.

− Então eu estou ficando completamente maluca.

− Emma, você sabe que eu tenho um carinho muito grande pela Perla. Me preocupo com ela e não quero vê-la sofrendo novamente. Ela já teve sofrimento demais nesses últimos tempos. Sirius é meu amigo, mas ele nunca deu importância para mulher nenhuma. Tenho medo que ele vá machucá-la como fez da outra vez.

− Só tem uma pequena diferença. Sirius está apaixonado pela Perla.

− Como pode saber disso se nem ele sabe?

− Uma mulher sabe quando um homem está apaixonado. A Perla não consegue ver isso, porque ela esta muito envolvida por ele e tem medo que ele não a ame. E Sirius tem medo de amá-la e sofrer.

− Falou a especialista no assunto.

− Pode-se dizer que sim. Principalmente quando vejo que o garoto que eu amo, gosta de outra.

− Posso até gostar da Perla, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não goste de você! - respondeu Remo, puxando Emma para um abraço e lhe dando um beijo em seguida - Tenho uma coisa pra você - falou ele tirando do bolso uma caixinha.

− O que é? - perguntou ela abrindo-a - Remo, é lindo!

O presente eram dois cordões. Um com um pingente com a letra "E" e o outro coma letra "R". Emma ficou com o da letra R e Remo com o outro.

− Eu te adoro, sabia?

− Sei Emma, mas sabe, detesto quando você tem suas crises de ciúme.

− Prometo que vou melhorar!

− Assim eu espero. - respondeu Remo dando mais um beijo nela.

* * *

**N/A:** Esse capítulo não saiu como eu imaginava, e nem com a rapidez que eu esperava, mas espero que gostem! Não vou prometer que vou atualizar mais rápido porque provavelmente vou acabar quebrando minha promessa. O máximo que posso fazer é tentar(e juro que vou tentar!) atualizar mais rápido!

_**Agradecimentos:**_

**Silverghost:** Perfeito? Que isso, bondade sua. Sabe, tenho me inspirado bastante na sua fic pra escrever. Quanto a Lily e o Tiago...eles vão acabar se acertando. É uma questão de tempo. Ah, e parabéns e boa sorte a mais nova universitária! Espero que você continue tendo um tempinho de ler a fic. Bjos.

**Lele Potter Black:** Que bom que você gostou. Como disse, prometo tentar atualizar mais rápido. Bjos.

**Ana Luthor:** Tudo bem, não precisa pedir desculpas. Eu também amo o capítulo. Bom, já que você sentiu falta do Remo, ele apareceu nesse capítulo. Já a Emma, essa num tem jeito. Ah, eu adoro seus comentários gigantes! Obs: Eu li a pag que vc falou. Na pag 231 do PdA tem a parte do Snape falando com o Harry que eu te falei. Em todo caso, fico feliz que tenha gostado do jeito que eu fiz. Bjos.

**Anaisa:** Legal você estar podendo ler, mesmo estando em Minas...Quando é que vc vem me visitar?(hehe). Espero que goste desse capítulo. Bjos .

**Thaisinha:** Adorei saber que você está lendo a fic. Obrigada por confiar em mim e me deixar ler a sua fic antes de todo mundo. Obrigada tb pela homenagem. Bjos.

**Anninha:** É uma pena você não estar podendo comentar pelo site, mas eu amei você ter comentando por email. Não pense que seus comentários não são importantes pra mim. Bjos.


	20. Berta Jorkins

* * *

**Capítulo 20 - Berta Jorkins **

* * *

O resto das férias passou com uma rapidez incrível para os alunos que permaneceram no castelo e quando todos se deram conta, o restante dos alunos haviam retornado e as aulas começado.

Perla e Lílian contaram as "novidades" para Alice, que quase teve um ataque (ou melhor, ela teve um ataque histérico), ao saber da noite que Perla e Sirius passaram juntos.

− Você é maluca?

− Por que essa pergunta já não me assusta mais? - brincou Perla olhando para Lílian - Sabe, é uma coisa natural...

− Natural? Por Merlin, vocês não são nem namorados! - respondeu Alice, que não conseguia acreditar na naturalidade das palavras da loirinha - Eu e o Frank... nós namoramos há 4 anos e nós... bem... nunca... fizemos isso - Alice corou ao terminar a frase.

− Então vocês estão bem atrasados - provocou Perla rindo, o que deixou Alice profundamente irritada. Lílian olhava para as duas com cara de reprovação, mas também sorria.

− Não se irrite tanto, Alice. O que está feito, está feito. A Perla não tem juízo mesmo! - falou Lílian, tentando acalmar Alice. Em seguida, as três entraram na masmorra para a aula de Poções.

Se Perla não gostava da aula de Poções antes de namorar com Severo, agora ela as odiava. Ter que fazer par com o sonserino a deixava profundamente irritada. Principalmente porque ela tinha certeza de que ele a dedurara para Rita Skeeter.

− Hoje vamos aprender a preparar o _Veritasserum_. Não espero que vocês consigam preparar na primeira tentativa. É uma poção muito difícil e complicada - falou o professor Canterbury, dando um toque com a varinha no quadro, onde apareceram os ingredientes e o modo de preparo.

− Vê se alguma vez na vida consegue fazer algo direito e não me atrapalha - resmungou Severo para Perla. O humor do sonserino em relação a garota tinha mudado bastante, desde que a vira junto com Sirius.

− Como se você fizesse tudo certo... tão modesto...

− Você nunca se incomodou com isso! - respondeu Severo cinicamente olhando para Perla com um sorrisinho no rosto.

− Ah, é claro que não me importava... vejamos, isso foi antes ou depois de você trair a minha confiança, enquanto namorávamos?

− Nós nunca namoramos - respondeu Severo deixando Perla ainda mais irritada - E eu também nunca tentei te matar.

− Como você é bondoso! E eu tenho culpa se você é tão impopular? - respondeu a menina com indiferença - Até porque você nunca namoraria uma sangue-ruim não é mesmo?

− Mas você não é uma sangue-ruim...

− Como eu pude esquecer? Quer dizer que agora que você sabe a verdade sobre os meus pais eu deixei de ser uma sangue-ruim?

− Quer dizer que agora você tem a confirmação de que Reynolds e Dinckley são seus pais? - provocou Severo mais uma vez.

− Isso não é da sua conta! - respondeu Perla alterada. Severo tinha o poder de confundi-la e ela sempre tinha a sensação de que ele podia ler sua mente.

− Não mesmo - respondeu Severo com a voz fria o suficiente para causar arrepios em qualquer um - Acho que isso é da conta do Black, afinal não foi para os braços dele que você correu?

− Sabe, Sirius é bem melhor que você! - respondeu Perla aproximando os lábios do ouvido dele - Ele sabe como agradar uma mulher, se é que você me entende!

Severo não se segurou e pegou com força no pulso de Perla. Ambos já tinham deixado de preparar a poção há muito tempo. O professor Canterbury não percebeu porque estava ocupado instruindo Pedro e Goyle, que sem dúvida, era a dupla mais propensa a desastres. Sirius, no entanto, se inquietou ao ver a cena e nem notou que estava jogando todos os ingredientes ao mesmo tempo na poção.

− Devia ter cuidado com o que fala, Montanes! Não sabe com quem está lidando!

− Com quem? Com um seboso metido, que se acha melhor do que tudo mundo e usa as pessoas de acordo com o seu interesse? Sabe, foi realmente uma pena o Remo não ter te mordido.

Um brilho maquiavélico passou nos olhos de Severo. Então Perla sabia que Remo era um lobisomem. Quais seriam os segredos dos marotos que ela saberia?

O professor Canterbury passou perto dos dois e Severo achou melhor soltar o pulso de Perla e voltar sua atenção para a poção. "Sorte dele" pensou Sirius, que já estava preparado para atacar o sonserino se este não largasse Perla.

O sino tocou, anunciando o fim da aula. Perla saiu da masmorra o mais rápido que conseguiu. Porém, ainda conseguiu escutar (e ver) o barulho de alguém tropeçando e caindo na saída da sala.

Um sorriso nasceu em seus lábios e ela continuou andando em direção a sala de História da Magia. Mas antes que chegasse em seu destino, alguém a puxou para dentro de uma sala de aula vazia e selou seus lábios nos dela.

− Se você sempre o atacar quando ele me provocar, nem quero pensar no número de detenções que você vai ter que cumprir – ela falou assim que o "atacante" a soltou.

− Pelo menos agora eu vou ter um bom motivo para atacá-lo! - respondeu Sirius marotamente, sorrindo da maneira que deixava Perla sem reação.

− Você não tem jeito! - brincou ela lhe dando mais um beijo - Temos aula agora, sabia?

− Só queria saber se estava tudo bem com você.

− Um pulso inchado, meia dúzia de palavras rudes... é, acho que vou sobreviver - respondeu ela marotamente - Agora vamos, antes que a gente pegue uma detenção - Sirius sorriu ainda mais.

− Seria por um bom motivo - respondeu ele, puxando Perla para mais um beijo. Ela saiu em seguida. Ele ficou esperando um tempo, para sair também.

Na aula de História da Magia, o professor Binns, o professor fantasma, que não deixara de ensinar nem mesmo depois de sua morte, conseguia deixar a aula tão monótona, a ponto de somente Lílian ser capaz de resistir ao sono e copiar tudo o que ele falava. Ou melhor, havia outra pessoa na sala que continuava prestando atenção em cada palavra do professor.

− Tiago, o que você pensa que está fazendo?

− O que você acha? Copiando matéria - respondeu Tiago sem nem ao menos olhar para Sirius.

− E desde quando você faz isso?

− Shhhhh. Eu preciso prestar atenção.

Sirius não entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Tiago estava prestando atenção em cada palavra do professor Binns, o que era um fato bastante estranho, visto que nos últimos cinco anos, essa aula era a favorita deles para armarem planos de brincadeiras e outras aventuras. Além é claro de aprontar alguma coisa. Sirius olhou para o outro lado, mas Pedro, como sempre fazia, estava babando mais do que nunca em cima da carteira. Já Remo, ele não andava com o humor bom, desde que Perla começara a ser indiferente com ele.

− Eu estou entediado! - falou ele para sim mesmo. Foi então que lhe ocorreu uma idéia. Olhou para Perla que estava sentada algumas carteiras de distância. A menina lia um livro, "Animais Fantásticos e onde Habitam", presente de Natal do Remo.

Rapidamente Sirius pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, escreveu um bilhete e pediu a Kelly para passar para Perla.

− Estamos no meio da aula, Black.

− Por favor, _Kelly _- pediu ele chamando a menina pelo primeiro nome, pra ver se ela aceitava - É importante.

− Não – ela respondeu e continuou olhando pra frente fingindo que prestava atenção.

− Kelly, eu faço o que você quiser, se você passar esse bilhete pra ela! - pediu Sirius com a voz mais melosa que conseguiu fazer. Kelly pareceu realmente considerar a proposta.

− Qualquer coisa?

− O que você quiser! - respondeu ele sorrindo marotamente. Kelly deu um suspiro. Não conseguia ficar perto do maroto sem se alterar.

− Tudo bem - respondeu ela pegando o bilhete - Mas, depois eu vou cobrar.

− Pode cobrar! - respondeu ele, dando uma piscada para ela. Em seguida, se levantou e chamou o professor - Professor Binns, se não se importa, eu não estou me sentindo bem e queria ir até a enfermaria - o professor apenas respondeu com um aceno de mão dizendo que ele podia ir, no mesmo instante que Perla recebia o bilhete.

_Podemos fazer algo muito melhor do que perder tempo ficando aqui. To te esperando na orla da Floresta Proibida.  
Um super beijo (que eu prefiro dar pessoalmente)  
Sirius_

Perla riu ao ler o bilhete. Sirius não tinha jeito. Era um cachorro mesmo. "Em todos os sentidos" pensou. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela arrumou todo o seu material e ia se levantar quando Lílian a chamou:

− Perla, você não vai sair no meio da aula?

− Confio em você Lily! Anota tudo direitinho que depois eu pego com você! - respondeu Perla marotamente, saindo em seguida da sala sem o professor Binns nem ao menos reparar na saída da aluna.

Perla teve muita dificuldade em chegar a Floresta Proibida sem ser vista. Ela não tinha uma capa da invisibilidade como Tiago e nem sabia as passagens secretas que os marotos conheciam. Mas felizmente, ela conseguiu chegar a orla da floresta sem ser vista por Filch, Madame Nor-r-ra ou por algum dos professores.

Entrar na Floresta Proibida não era o seu passatempo favorito. Não tinha boas lembranças da última vez que estivera ali. E também não fazia a menor idéia de onde Sirius poderia estar.

Passou pela cabana do Hagrid e foi andando sem rumo pra ver se via algum sinal do maroto. Mas sabia que a especialidade de Sirius era pegá-la de surpresa, e foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

− Qualquer hora eu tenho um treco sabia?

− Pensa pelo lado positivo, eu vou estar por perto.

− Você não tem jeito, sabia?

− Por que você não tenta me dar um jeito? - provocou ele, falando suavemente com os lábios no ouvido dela.

− Porque não ia adiantar! - respondeu ela, dando um beijo no maroto.

− Nesse caso, acho melhor aproveitarmos. - Sirius disse, agarrando Perla e lhe dando um beijo apaixonado.

Os dois ficaram se beijando e só se largavam quando não tinham mais fôlego para continuar. Perla aproveitava cada momento ao lado de Sirius. E ele, aproveitava cada momento, cada beijo que dava nela.

− O que foi isso? - perguntou ela, se soltando dos braços de Sirius ao escutar um barulho.

− Veio dali - respondeu Sirius a puxando para a direção do barulho.

− Por Merlin... é um unicórnio.

− Perla, cuidado. Os unicórnios adultos não são muito amigáveis.

− Só com garotos – ela respondeu, passando a mão no animal, que aceitou o carinho da garota - Você sabia que tinham unicórnios por aqui?

− Tem tudo quanto é tipo de animal nessa floresta... mas você devia saber, afinal, é a melhor aluna do professor Kettleburn - Ela corou com o comentário.

− Ele disse que os unicórnios adultos não são fáceis de serem encontrados! Se prestasse atenção as aulas, saberia disso.

− Eu não preciso prestar atenção - respondeu Sirius marotamente, se aproximando cautelosamente do unicórnio.

− Sabe, um dia eu ainda quero descobrir o que você e o Tiago fazem para conseguirem se sair bem em todas as matérias sem estudar.

− Digamos que nós temos um talento natural...

− Digamos que você é um pouco convencido! - respondeu ela abraçando o maroto.

− Mas você gosta de mim assim... por que eu mudaria? - respondeu Sirius sorrindo. Perla ia lhe dar um beijo, mas um outro barulho chamou a atenção dos dois. E desta vez o barulho era de vozes.

Os dois se esconderam atrás de uma árvore. Perla quis levar o unicórnio também, pois ficou com medo que as pessoas que estavam chegando pudessem machucá-lo, mas Sirius a convenceu de que não conseguiram se esconder com um unicórnio. Eles ficaram parados, os corpos colados, esperando para ver de quem eram as vozes.

− Como vamos fazer agora? - perguntou uma voz masculina, muito conhecida dos dois.

− Por enquanto nada. Você devem ter cautela. Dumbledore sabe que o lorde tem aliados dentro do castelo e deve estar vigiando cada canal de comunicação. Não é seguro usar nem as lareiras da sala comunal da sonserina - respondeu uma voz feminina, que Sirius também conhecia muito bem.

− Como ele poderia saber? Nós nunca deixamos pistas...

− Não seja tolo, Lúcio. Acha mesmo que ele não desconfiaria de nada depois da notícia do Profeta?

− Mas não era isso que queríamos? - perguntou Lúcio Malfoy para a mulher a sua frente.

− Até a certo ponto. Nós colocamos não só a garota em risco como nós também.

− E quanto a Severo?

− Mande ele se controlar ou vai colocar tudo a perder. Não é hora para ele ter crises de ciúmes – respondeu Bellatrix com frieza.

− E quando é que vamos ter a nossa celebração?

− Fique calmo, Lúcio. Você e os outros serão avisados quando chegar a hora. Agora é melhor eu ir embora. Vai ser muito difícil explicar o que eu estou fazendo em Hogwarts se já formei...

− Como vamos receber notícias, Bella?

− Já lhe disse para ter calma! - respondeu Bellatrix, perdendo a paciência - Avise a Narcisa para não tentar entrar em contato comigo novamente. Toda cautela é pouca.

− Darei o recado - respondeu Lúcio, se virando para ir embora, mas Bella o deteve.

− A propósito, o mestre disse que quer que vocês dêem um jeito no "pequeno espião".

− Cuidarei disso pessoalmente. - respondeu Lúcio com um sorriso no rosto.

Bellatrix fez sinal pra ele e Lúcio foi embora. Bellatrix seguiu na direção oposta. Sirius olhou para Perla. Ela estava chorando.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Ei Lily! - Lílian parou de andar ao escutar Tiago a chamando.

− Potter.

− Você prometeu que me chamaria de Tiago.

− E você prometeu que me chamaria de Lílian. - respondeu a ruivinha virando as costas para Tiago e voltando a andar. Mas Tiago foi atrás dela.

− Por que está tão brava comigo? Eu não te fiz nada.

− Não é com você - respondeu ela agressivamente - Olha Tiago, me desculpe. Mas é que eu estou nervosa. Acho que a Perla vai acabar se dando mal se continuar assim.

− Foi o que eu disse para o Sirius - Lílian parou de andar ao escutar a resposta do maroto - Mas não é por isso que eu vim falar com você. Eu queria sua ajuda.

− Minha ajuda?

− É, eu fiquei sabendo que você foi a única aluna que conseguiu NOM's em todas as matérias, e queria que você me ajudasse.

− Mas você é um dos melhores alunos da sala! Sabe muito mais Transformação que eu!

− Pois então, Lily. Sabe, queria que você me ajudasse com História da Magia e Feitiços... é que eu não sou muito bom nessas matérias. Além é claro, de estudo de trouxas.

− Você quer que eu te ajude com História da Magia?

− É, olha - Tiago tirou um monte de pergaminhos da mochila e mostrou para ela - Eu tentei copiar tudo que o professor Binns falou, mas acho que perdi algumas partes. - Lílian ficou boquiaberta - E se me ajudasse, eu poderia te ajudar com Transformação.

− Tudo bem, Pot-Tiago.

− Obrigada Lily - respondeu Tiago, abraçando Lílian. Ele saiu em seguida deixando a garota parada no corredor, completamente confusa.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla e Sirius chegaram abraçados na sala comunal, causando espanto em alguns alunos, que não sabiam o que estava acontecendo entre os dois. Berta Jorkins, uma garota do sétimo ano, que já saíra com Sirius, subiu correndo para o dormitório ao vê-lo chegando com a garota.

− E mais uma que se desespera por causa de Sirius Black - brincou Frank, que estava sentado no sofá com Alice.

− E não vai ser a última! - respondeu Sirius dando um beijo na bochecha de Perla e indo na direção de Pedro e Remo, que estavam em outro canto da sala.

− Quando é que vocês vão assumir? - brincou Frank mais uma vez, no que foi censurado por um olhar de Alice.

− Não temos nada pra assumir - respondeu Perla sorrindo - Pelo menos, eu não!

− Sabe o que é, Frank? Ela e o Sirius tem um "Relacionamento moderno" - provocou Alice e Perla sabia exatamente sobre o que ela estava se referindo. Frank, porém, não entendeu a indireta.

− Eu estou tendo uma alucinação ou estou vendo Lílian Evans junto com TIAGO POTTER?

− Não é só você que está tendo essa alucinação! - respondeu Alice, que parecia bastante irritada.

− Quer dizer que eles se entenderam?

− Ainda não - respondeu Frank, também rindo - Ainda. Conhecendo bem o Tiago como conhecemos, ele não vai desistir enquanto não conseguir.

− Quem diria... - falou Perla que ainda sorria, mas fechou a cara ao ver a de Alice - O que foi agora, srta Satins?

− Remo Lupin.

− O que tem ele?

− Perla, o que está acontecendo? Você dois sempre se deram bem e agora parece que você está evitando ele.

− Tenho que concordar com a Alice, Perla. Todo mundo já percebeu isso.

− Então vocês estão tendo problemas graves de alucinação conjunta - respondeu Perla perdendo a paciência - Não está acontecendo nada. Hey Amos... - Perla pegou o gato de Lílian no colo.

− Por que eu tenho a impressão de que você não está sendo sincera?

− Porque você é muito cismada Alice. Agora se vocês me dão licença, eu e o Amos vamos subir, porque parece que a dona dele ainda vai demorar e ele parece estar morrendo de fome.

Perla não percebeu que um maroto a observava. Assim que ela despediu de Frank e Alice e estava quase chegando na escada, ele a segurou.

− Preciso falar com você!

− Re-Lupin... algum problema?

− Todos. Por que você ta me tratando assim?

− Assim como?

− Diferente.

− É impressão sua... tudo está como sempre foi - respondeu Perla sem muita convicção do que estava falando.

− Uma das coisas que eu mais me orgulho é saber quando você está mentindo.

− Não estou mentindo - respondeu ela baixando os olhos - Olha, eu estou cansada e o Amos ta com fome. Amanhã a gente conversa, ta?

− Tudo bem - respondeu Remo e Perla subiu para o dormitório o mais rápido que pode.

Ele voltou para onde Sirius e Pedro estavam jogando snap explosivo. Sirius olhava mais para Remo, do que para o jogo.

− O que foi? - perguntou ele, assim que Remo se aproximou.

− Eu é que te pergunto. Porque a Perla está sendo fria comigo?

− Paranóia sua, Aluado - respondeu Sirius, sem olhar para o amigo.

− É incrível como você e a Perla não conseguem mentir pra mim.

− Não estou mentindo, Aluado...

− Ela deve estar sem graça...

− Como assim, Pedro? - Sirius agradeceu Pedro mentalmente por ter desviado o assunto da conversa.

− Ela deve estar sem graça por estar com o Sirius e saber que você gosta dela.

− Isso não tem nada a ver, Pedro. Eu e a Perla já conversamos isso diversas vezes. Sempre entendi isso numa boa.

− Quer dizer que você ainda gosta dela? - perguntou Sirius enciumado.

− Gosto. Perla é uma grande amiga e eu queria saber o que está acontecendo com ela. Por que? Por acaso está com ciúmes?

− Não, de jeito nenhum... não é isso - respondeu Sirius meio desconcertado - Você já viu Sirius Black ter ciúme de alguém?

− Então ela ficou com medo... - sugeriu Pedro novamente.

− Medo de quê? - assustou-se Remo.

− Ela te viu como lobisomem no dia da brincadeira do Sirius.

− Fala baixo - Pediu Remo. Sirius e Tiago contaram para ele o que tinha acontecido no dia que eles aprontaram a brincadeira com Severo. Ele sabia que Lílian sabia do seu segredo, mas nem por isso ela o tratara diferente. Mas Perla...

− Eu vou subir - ele falou sem olhar para os outros dois marotos. Assim que ele saiu, Sirius deu um tapa na cabeça do Pedro.

− Ai.

− Por que você tem o dom de só falar besteira?

− Eu só disse o que eu acho que seja - choramingou Pedro.

− Pois da próxima vez, fica com a boca fechada - pediu Sirius irritado.

− Afinal Sirius, o que está rolando entre você e a Montanes?

− Nada...

− Não é isso que estão falando por aí. Sabe, dizem que você se amarrou... que ela finalmente colocou a coleira em você.

− O dia que uma mulher colocar uma coleira em mim, Rabicho, eu não serei mais um cachorro... e isso é impossível!

− Então você só está brincando com ela de novo?

− Não.

− Então...

− Então nada Rabicho - respondeu Sirius sorrindo marotamente - Não tenta entender o que você não tem capacidade de compreender.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla desceu as escadas do dormitório parecendo bastante feliz. Estava tão distraída que não notou que havia uma garota sentada no sofá na sala comunal.

− Ei Perla.

− Berta?

− Posso falar com você um instante?

− Algum problema?

− O que está havendo entre você e o Sirius?

− Por que quer saber?

− Eu quero que veja uma coisa.

− Do que você está falando, Berta?

− Vem comigo.

Berta levou Perla até os jardins. Perla estava começando a se irritar. Não entendia o que a garota afinal queria com ela. Depois de muito andar, ela resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

− Afinal o que você quer comigo?

− Eu o vi beijando uma garota.

− Quem? De quem você ta falando?

− Sirius...

− Berta, você gosta dele não é? Olha, eu entendo perfeitamente...

− Por que não olha e vê com seus próprios olhos...

Perla olhou para a direção que Berta apontava. Lá estava uma bela garota, que ela reconheceu como sendo Kelly. E ela estava beijando um garoto. Não havia como negar. Era Sirius.

* * *

**N/A: **Não, eu não sou malvada...o Sirius é que é uma galinha incorrigível. Será que a Perla vai conseguir dar um jeito nele? Ainda não sei o que minha cabeça insana vai aprontar dessa vez. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Não deixem de me dizer o que acharam!

**Thaisinha: **Obrigada pelas dicas. Minha inspiração anda meio em baixa. Se precisar também é só falar. Bjos.

**Ana Luthor: **Eu não adoro, eu amo seus comentários gigantes. Espero que não fique com raiva de mim por esse capítulo. Prometo que tudo vai se resolver. Qto a Emma...ela ainda vai aprontar um pouco, mas prometo que vou dar um jeitinho do Remo ficar feliz. Vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo mais rápido. Espero que goste desse! Bjos.

**Silverghost: **Como a Perla disse, o Sirius não tem jeito... mas em breve ele vai perceber que se continuar agindo dessa maneira vai acabar se prejudicando. Fico mto feliz q esteja gostando. Bjos.

**Anaisa: **Q pena q vc não veio me visitar, mas tudo bem(hehehe)...espero que goste desse capítulo. Bjos.

**Aninnha: **O que eu faria sem suas conversas no MSN? Adoro conversar contigo! Espero q ainda esteja lendo e gostando da fic. Bjos .


	21. Entre Tapas e Lágrimas

* * *

**Capítulo 21 - Entre Tapas e Lágrimas **

* * *

Perla começou a bater palmas. Sirius soltou Kelly ao escutar o barulho das palmas e se assustou ao dar de cara com ela.

− Não é nada disso que você está pensando! – ele falou se aproximando da garota que afastou na mesma hora.

− Sabe o que me deixa com mais raiva? - falou Perla com lágrimas nos olhos - Saber que eu acreditei em você, que eu confiei em você... e mais uma vez você provou o que eu sempre soube e nunca quis ver. Você não presta!

− Perla, me escuta... – Sirius tentou argumentar, mas Perla saiu antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa. Ele tentou ir atrás dela, mas Berta o segurou.

− Deixa-a em paz.

− É melhor você me soltar Berta, ou eu não sei o que sou capaz de fazer. - respondeu Sirius furioso, sacando a varinha - Aposto como tem dedo seu no meio dessa história.

− Eu só a ajudei a descobrir quem você é - respondeu Berta segurando o braço de Sirius para impedi-lo de ir atrás da loirinha.

− _Estupefaça_.

− Sirius você a estuporou!

− E é melhor você ficar na sua Kelly, se não quiser que aconteça o mesmo com você! - respondeu Sirius ainda com a varinha em punho.

Ele começou a correr na direção que Perla tinha ido. Conseguiu alcança-la na entrada do castelo.

− Pê, me escuta, por favor.

− Escutar mais o quê? Black eu já vi tudo o que eu tinha pra ver - respondeu Perla que tinha os olhos bastante inchados e vermelhos - Eu confiei em você. Eu não te pedi nada, só que você fosse sincero comigo.

− Eu fui sincero com você. Eu estou sendo sincero com você agora. Por favor, me escuta.

− Já chega. Me deixa em paz, por favor! - pediu ela, se virando para continuar o seu caminho, mas Sirius a deteve novamente.

− Pê, eu te amo.

Perla não pensou duas vezes. Antes que entendesse o que estava acontecendo, ela deu um tapa na cara de Sirius, que a olhou chocado.

− Por que comigo? Você pode ter a garota que quiser. Por que brincar comigo? Por favor, me deixa em paz - pediu ela, saindo em seguida. Sirius deixou que ela seguisse. Ficou parado exatamente no mesmo lugar, deixando que as lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto.

− Sirius, o diretor quer ver-lo - falou Hagrid para ele. Sirius não disse uma palavra sequer. Seguiu o guarda-caça até a sala do diretor em completo silêncio.

Na sala do diretor, já tão conhecida do maroto, ele sentou numa cadeira e ficou aguardando a chegada do diretor. Encostou a cabeça na mesa a sua frente e pensou na besteira que tinha feito.

Passados uns cinco minutos, a porta do escritório se abriu novamente, mas não foi o diretor quem entrou. Hagrid vinha trazendo Berta. A garota parecia que tinha sido acordada a força e estava levemente tonta. Hagrid a ajudou sentar numa cadeira ao lado de Sirius, que nem sequer olhou para o lado.

− O que está feito, está feito, Sr Black - falou o diretor que entrou na sala logo em seguida - Gostaria de saber exatamente o que aconteceu.

− Ele me azarou, professor Dumbledore. Eu só disse que o tinha visto beijando uma garota atrás das estufas - choramingou Berta na cadeira.

− Você arruinou com a minha vida! - respondeu Sirius, que agora encarava a menina com ódio.

− Berta, em primeiro lugar você não devia estar vigiando a vida do Sirius - Sirius sorriu ao escutar as palavras de Dumbledore, mas este que estava olhando para a menina, virou seus olhos azuis para o maroto - e você Sirius não devia tê-la estuporado só por isso.

− Ela estava me impedindo de ir falar... - Sirius parou de falar ao perceber que ia falar do seu envolvimento com Perla.

− Com a srta Montanes? - Dumbledore falou encarando Sirius, que o olhou surpreso - Sim, eu sei que vocês estão, hum, de alguma forma... juntos. - Sirius corou - Mas eu não os trouxe aqui para falar de suas vidas amorosas. Berta eu não vou puni-la por estar vigiando um aluno, mas devo lhe alertar que um dia sua curiosidade pode lhe trazer algum mal.

− Sim, professor.

− Pode ir agora - A garota levantou e saiu da sala - Quanto a você Sirius, já é a segunda vez que você estupora um aluno e desta vez eu não vou poder deixá-lo sem uma punição.

− Segunda? - estranhou Sirius.

− Eu sei de muitas coisas... principalmente quando a vítima é Severo Snape.

Sirius se inquietou na cadeira ao se lembrar que tinha estuporado Severo uma vez na sala de Astronomia, quando estava com Perla.

− O senhor vai me expulsar?

− Eu não expulsaria um dos meus melhores alunos - respondeu Dumbledore sorrindo - Mas, você vai cumprir detenções durante um mês, além é claro, de estar proibido de ir a Hogsmeade, conforme a sua última punição.

− Nada mal... - respondeu Sirius baixando a cabeça.

− E, também vou enviar uma carta para sua família comunicando o ocorrido.

− Ótimo - respondeu Sirius levantando a cabeça e encarando o diretor - Agora não falta mais nada pra minha vida acabar!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sirius entrou em seu quarto e se jogou em sua cama. Tiago, que estava lendo um livro, ficou curioso para saber o que tinha acontecido.

− O que foi dessa vez, Almofadinhas?

− A Perla me viu beijando a Kelly...

− Ah ta! - falou Tiago que não tinha entendido bem o que o amigo tinha falado - Peraí, você ta dizendo que a Perla te viu beijando a Kelly?

− Você entende rápido - respondeu Sirius ironicamente.

− Bom, mas isso não é um problema - Sirius olhou para Tiago, não entendendo o que o amigo queria dizer - Você não gostava dela, não é? Quer dizer, gostava, mas não amava... era isso?

− Será que você não percebe que ela ficou dois anos sem falar comigo?

− E mais seis meses pra ir pra sua cama... É, sinto lhe dizer, que essa garota você perdeu!

− Isso não vai ficar assim.

− Por que é tão difícil pra você confessar que é louco por ela? Quem me dera ter a sua sorte. A Lily sabe que eu sou apaixonado por ela e me trata como amigo!

− Eu não sou apaixonado por ela - respondeu Sirius sem muita convicção do que estava falando.

− Eu te avisei que você ia acabar perdendo ela pela sua infantilidade... - respondeu Tiago olhando sério para Sirius, que desviou o olhar - Deixa o Remo saber disso.

Sirius fechou os olhos pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido. Ele se sentia um completo idiota, um terrível babaca, e acima de tudo, sabia que seria praticamente impossível ter Perla de volta.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Lílian andava de um lado para o outro da sala comunal, olhando constantemente para o relógio e em seguida para a entrada da sala, esperando que Perla aparecesse, o que não aconteceu.

Tiago resolveu sair do dormitório, já que Remo chegara com Pedro e discutia com Sirius a respeito de Perla (Sirius contou o que aconteceu). Ao ver Lílian andando desorientada de um lado para o outro, resolveu verificar se a ruivinha precisava de ajuda.

− Lílian, tá tudo bem?

− Ahn? Ah, Pot-Tiago. Sim tá… quer dizer, não.

− Sim ou não? – ele perguntou confuso.

− A Perla não apareceu até agora... eu estou preocupada! - respondeu Lílian nervosa. Tiago se aproximou mais dela e colocou a mão em seu rosto.

− Ela e Sirius brigaram.

− Como sabe?

− Sirius me contou - respondeu Tiago baixando os olhos. Lílian o encarava com seu par de olhos esmeralda, deixando-o desconcertado.

− Foi sério? - Tiago fez um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça - Ela deve estar mal. E o pior é que eu nem sei onde ela está!

− Eu posso te ajudar.

− Como?

− Espera aqui - Tiago saiu correndo em direção ao dormitório masculino deixando Lílian bastante intrigada. Um minuto depois ele estava de volta.

− O que vamos fazer? - Tiago sorriu ao escutar a frase dela. Principalmente por causa do "vamos".

− Que tal isso? - respondeu Tiago apontando para um pergaminho velho que trazia na mão.

− E o que é isso?

− O segredo do meu, digo, do sucesso dos marotos... - Tiago sorriu marotamente e passou a mão nos cabelos deixando-os ainda mais bagunçados - _Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom _- disse ele batendo com a varinha no pedaço de pergaminho.

− Isso é...

− Sim, um mapa de Hogwarts.

− Como vocês o conseguiram? - perguntou Lílian assustada ao ver dois pontinhos no mapa, um com o seu nome e o outro com o nome de Tiago.

− Nós o fabricamos.

− Vocês o fabricaram?

− Bom, não é a toa que somos os melhores alunos da escola - respondeu Tiago marotamente passando mais uma vez a mão no cabelo, o que provocou um calafrio em Lílian - Ela está aqui, na sala de Astronomia... vamos até lá.

− Só tem um problema - Disse Lílian assim que Tiago estava indo para a porta da sala comunal - Já passou do horário permitido para andarmos pelo castelo. Nem eu como monitora posso ser pega andando no castelo a essa hora. Como vamos chegar até a torre de Astronomia sem sermos vistos?

− Isso não é problema, Lily - disse Tiago pegando a mão de Lílian e a puxando para fora da sala. Assim que eles saíram, ele tirou a capa da invisibilidade de debaixo das vestes e os cobriu.

− Isso é uma capa da invisibilidade? Então é assim que vocês perambulam pelo castelo sem serem vistos?

− Bom Lily, eu te contei o meu segredo... espero que você não use contra mim.

Lílian apenas sorriu e não disse mais nada. Ela e Tiago andavam com os corpos praticamente colados para poderem andar mais depressa, sem ter o perigo da capa escorregar.

Tiago sorriu satisfeito. Quem diria que um dia ele estaria se esgueirando pelos corredores de Hogwarts fora do horário permitido com ninguém menos que a certinha e respeitadora de regras, monitora e aluna mais esquentada, Lílian Evans. Era um sonho. Pra não dizer um desejo realizado.

Assim que chegaram em frente a escada que levava a torre de astronomia, eles despiram a capa e subiram os degraus mais rápido que puderam. Lílian chegou primeiro e abriu a porta apressadamente. Encontrou Perla sentada no parapeito da janela, olhando para o nada.

− Perla - chamou a amiga que parecia não estar escutando.

− Ela não está bem.

− Perla... - tentou Lílian mais uma vez - Fala comigo, me diz o que aconteceu. - pediu Lílian sentando em frente a Perla.

− Talvez seja melhor a levarmos para a torre da grifinória. Amanhã você tenta conversar com ela.

− É, é melhor. Acha que consegue levantar? - perguntou Lílian mais uma vez, mas continuou sem obter uma resposta - Tiago, me ajuda a levá-la?

− Claro.

Tiago e Lílian pegaram Perla e a apoiaram no ombro de cada um. Em seguida Tiago os cobriu com a capa. Voltaram para a torre da Grifinória com uma enorme dificuldade, já que tinham que praticamente carregar Perla e ainda tinham impedir que a capa da invisibilidade os descobrisse.

Na sala comunal, que estava vazia, Tiago os descobriu. Lílian sentou Perla no sofá, e tentou conversar com ela, mas ela continuava parecendo que estava em estado de choque. Tiago queria ajudá-la a levá-la para o dormitório, mas Lílian o impediu. Eles sabiam perfeitamente que meninos não conseguiam entrar no dormitório feminino.

Lílian deixou Perla no dormitório e voltou para a sala comunal para agradecer Tiago.

− Obrigada por tudo.

− Você não tem que agradecer - respondeu Tiago corando.

− Você foi muito corajoso - Tiago estranhou a frase dela - Me mostrando dois dos seus segredos...

− Isso não foi nada. Pior é você saber um dos meus segredos e não dar a menor importância.

− Como assim? - estranhou Lílian.

− Lily, eu gosto de você! Quantas vezes preciso te dizer isso pra você entender?

− Tiago, nós combinamos que seriamos amigos lembra? - respondeu ela começando a perder o controle já que Tiago vinha se aproximando - Apenas bom amigos - continuou ela, quando o maroto já estava quase encostando em seu rosto - você prometeu...

Tiago não a deixou falar mais nada. Colocou as duas mãos na cintura da garota e a puxou para um beijo. Lílian não resistiu. Queria tanto quanto ele. Tiago aproveitou a vontade dela e intensificou o beijo. E Lílian correspondeu.

Tiago terminou o beijo e encarou a ruivinha a sua frente, que continuava de olhos fechado e parecia tentar entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

− Boa noite, Lily. - disse ele saindo em seguida. Lílian ainda ficou com os olhos fechados por um tempo, até se dar conta do que tinha acabado de fazer.

− Eu acho que enlouqueci - falou para si mesma abrindo os olhos e se sentando no sofá pensativa.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

No dia seguinte, Perla desceu para o café da manha junto com Alice e Lílian, em completo silêncio. Ao sentar na mesa, evitou de todas as maneiras olhar para o local onde os marotos estavam sentados. Remo não conversava com Sirius e este não tirava os olhos de Perla. Estava tão concentrado que nem se deu conta quando Kelly sentou do seu lado e lhe deu um beijo.

Perla não conseguiu comer nada. Emma, que estava sentada com Remo, foi até as meninas perguntar o que tinha acontecido e por que Sirius estava com a Kelly. Perla não agüentou a pressão e saiu do Salão Principal, sendo seguida por Lílian e Alice.

− Está tudo bem? - perguntou Lílian para Perla, mas esta a olhou como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

− Perla, você tem que reagir. Não pode deixar ele te vencer assim tão facilmente. - falou Alice tentando animar a garota.

− Como se fosse fácil. Eu fico enjoada só de ver a cara dele.

− E pensar que eu quase acreditei que os marotos eram boas pessoas - falou Lílian profundamente irritada - E pensar que eu deixei ele me beijar.

− Você deixou quem te beijar? - perguntou Alice curiosa.

− Ninguém. - respondeu Lílian rapidamente ao perceber o que tinha falado.

− Potter. - falou Perla dando um pequeno sorriso.

− Como sabe? - assustou-se Lílian.

− Eu imaginei - continuou Perla que falava com a voz bastante rouca, conseqüência da sua "noite de choro" - Quem mais poderia ser?

− Não acreditou que você beijou o Potter e nem nos contou!

− Correção, Alice. O Potter me beijou.

− E ela correspondeu - conclui Perla, que ainda sorria.

− Eu não correspondi - respondeu Lílian alterada.

− Tudo bem, Lily. Ninguém duvida disso - respondeu Alice dando uma piscada para Perla. Sabia muito bem que se contrariasse a ruiva, ela teria um ataque - É melhor irmos para a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. As outras duas concordaram.

Ao contrário do que acontecia em todas as aulas de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, Perla não fez nenhuma pergunta, tampouco respondeu as que o professor lhe fez. Limitou-se a ficar em completo silêncio, sem nem ao menos prestar atenção no que o professor falava. Sirius não tirou os olhos dela um minuto sequer. Porém ele não era o único.

− Black - chamou uma voz que Sirius conhecia muito bem.

− Qual o problema dessa vez, Bones?

− O que você fez com ela? - perguntou Edgar dando um leve empurrão em Sirius. Os outros marotos não estavam por perto.

− Fez? Com quem?

− Não se faça de desentendido, Black. O que você fez com a Perla?

− Pelo que eu saiba, vocês não namoram mais, então por que toda essa preocupação?

− Por que eu me importo com ela. E com o que acontece com ela

− Porque você então não funda um fã clube? O clube dos admiradores da Perla? Remo e Snape vão adorar participar.

− Esse teu ciúme não vai te levar a nada.

− Por que todo mundo acha que eu estou tendo crise de ciúmes? - falou Sirius furioso.

− Sabe, você é um idiota! Um perfeito idiota! Se eu tivesse o sentimento que a Perla tem por você, eu daria mais valor - respondeu Edgar calmamente - Será que você não percebe?

− Não percebo o quê? - estranhou Sirius se acalmando um pouco.

− Sirius, a Perla é completamente apaixonada por você! E quando eu digo completamente, eu quero dizer completamente mesmo. Sabe, no tempo que ficamos juntos, eu fui muito feliz. Ela é uma garota incrível. Mas eu sempre senti como se faltasse alguma coisa pra ela.

− Como assim?

− Era como se faltasse acontecer alguma coisa, pra Perla poder ser completamente feliz. Na época eu não entendia o que era. Mas agora eu sei.

− E o que é?

− Amor, Sirius. Amor. Sempre que eu estive com ela, faltava um brilho no olhar dela. Um brilho que eu tinha visto um tempo antes da gente ficar junto. Um brilho que eu vi esse ano há alguns dias atrás. Um brilho que só existe quando ela está com você.

− Mas... - Sirius pensou em contestar, mas então ele se lembrou do que Emma tinha lhe falado um tempo atrás...

_- Então ela não gostava do Edgar? _

− _Gostava... mas segundo palavras dela "não é tão forte como é com o Sirius! Gosto do Edgar, ele é divertido, carinhoso, mas quando eu to com ele, sempre sinto que falta alguma coisa. Com o Sirius eu me sentia completa"!_

− Sirius, esse brilho é a coisa mais linda que existe nela. Não deixa ele se apagar.

− Por que se importa tanto?

− Por que eu a amo. Não dá forma como a amava antes, mas eu a amo. Quero o bem dela e quero que ela seja feliz. E sei que a única pessoa que vai conseguir faze-la totalmente feliz é você - respondeu Edgar, saindo em seguida, deixando Sirius bastante confuso.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Perla. - Remo chamou a garota. Lílian e Alice a deixaram sozinha com o maroto.

− O que você quer? - perguntou ela com extrema dificuldade de falar.

− O que está acontecendo?

− Como se você não soubesse, não é? Aposto como o seu amiguinho já deve ter contado o que aconteceu.

− Eu sinto...

− Veio aqui pra quê? Pra me dar um sermão? Sinto em desapontá-lo, mas já escutei sermão demais da Lily.

− O que está acontecendo com você? Cadê a garota meiga e carinhosa que eu conheci?

− Ah... você espera que eu seja carinhosa? Como espera isso? - respondeu Perla irritada - Primeiro, minha vida agora corre perigo por causa do Snape, Meu coração está despedaçado por causa do Sirius, quando as férias começarem eu não vou ter ninguém em minha casa pra me receber, ah, é claro, eu ainda tenho que me preocupar com os exames que estão chegando.

− Você consegue superar isso. Só queria saber o por quê você está me tratando diferente.

− Eu não estou.

− Eu sou seu amigo, Perla. Sempre fui e sempre serei - Remo falou se aproximando da menina - Por que não me diz o que está acontecendo.

Perla não disse nada. Uma lágrima caiu silenciosamente do seu rosto. Remo levou a mão no rosto da menina e a enxugou. Perla aceitou o conforto que o maroto lhe oferecia. Ela o abraçou com todas as forças que ainda restavam em seu corpo.

Remo desejou aquele momento. Não queria que nada pudesse atrapalhar. Tudo que queria era ter ela por perto e poder consolá-la. Perla o encarou com seus olhos inchados e vermelhos, sentindo uma dor muito grande no peito. Como se não bastasse ela perder Sirius, ela também tinha que perder Remo. Ele segurou seu queixo e a puxou para mais perto. Perla não resistiu. Não tinha forças para isso.

Seus lábios se tocaram. Remo ia desejando cada vez mais aquele momento. E nem por um minuto se arrependeu de seu ato. Aproveitou que Perla não oferecia resistência e aprofundou o beijo ainda mais. Perla retribuía sem se dar conta do que estava fazendo. Em sua cabeça vinha a imagem de Sirius.

Quando o beijo terminou, Perla olhou para Remo, que a encarava com ternura. Então ela se lembrou da promessa que tinha feito a Emma. Não podia ter permitido aquilo.

− Por que fez isso? - perguntou com raiva de si mesma.

− Eu não...

− Nunca mais faça isso - respondeu ela se afastando dele - Nunca mais toque em mim. Nunca mais se aproxime de mim.

− Eu jamais te faria mal... - respondeu ele olhando tristemente para ela Em seguida, Remo se lembrou do que Pedro havia dito - Você está com medo, não é?

− Medo?

− É, agora que você me viu na minha forma... lupina... você está com medo que eu te faça algum mal - Perla não acreditou que ele pudesse estar pensando isso dela, mas logo tomou uma decisão. Seria a melhor coisa a fazer.

− É, estou... e quero que você se afaste de mim...pra sempre!

Foi a vez dos olhos de Remo se encherem de lágrimas. Ele não pensou duas vezes. Virou as costas para a menina e foi embora. Perla chorou novamente. Estava perdendo tudo que tinha. Ela não conseguiria suportar. Sem mais forças pra nada, ela desmaiou.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sirius vinha pensando em tudo que Edgar havia lhe dito. As coisas começavam a fazer sentido. O que ele havia lhe falado era a mesma coisa que Emma tinha falado tempos atrás.

Ele vinha tão distraído, que quando percebeu, estava em frente a um casal, que se beijava. Apaixonadamente, segundo o ponto de vista do maroto. Porém o susto foi muito grande quando ele viu que era Remo, com Perla.

E Sirius não tinha sido a única pessoa que tinha visto. Uma garota olhava da janela do segundo andar para a mesma cena.

* * *

**N/A:** Sim, esse capítulo ficou absolutamente melacólico... eu não sei o que tá acontecendo ultimamente comigo que só tô conseguindo escrever coisas melancólicas. Mas eu espero que pelo menos vocês gostem desse capítulo!  
Obrigada a todos que comentaram. Me ajudou bastante a escrever esse capítulo.

**_Agradecimentos:_**

**Anaísa: **Muito obrigada pela idéia que você me deu no MSN...Pode deixar que vou dar um jeitinho de inclui-la. Pena que você não gostou do final do capítulo. Mas pode deixar que a Kelly em breve vai tomar o troco. Bjos.

**Silverghost: **Nós vamos dar um jeito no Sirius sim, afinal, ele merece. Espero que goste desse tb...E a minha carta? Bjos.

**Ana Luthor **: Bom, convenhamos, o Sirius é mesmo um cachorrão né? Mas tudo bem. Ele vai aprender a dar valor as coisas que tem. Espero que você não brigue comigo por estar fazendo o Remo sofrer também. Prometo que vou dar um jeito em tudo. Fico muito, mas muito feliz, que você tenha gostado. Espero que continue gostando. Bjos.

**Anninha **: Num fica triste não, porque eu também odiei o que o Sirius fez. Mas vai ter volta pode ter certeza. Quanto a fazer a continuação na época do Harry, eu ainda num sei. Quero fazer, mas num sei quando e como vou fazer. Mas prometo pensar direitinho. Bjos.

**lala: **Fico feliz em saber que você está gostando...e pode deixar que eu vou dar um jeito no Sirius. Bjos

**Jéssica Black: **É, mais uma pro meu fã-clube: "Amo o Sirius"...Já te adicionei no MSN. Agora podemos trocar idéias a respeito do nosso maroto favorito. Bom, a Perla realmente tá sofrendo, mas você já ouviu aquele ditado "Depois da tempestade vem a Bonança"? Pois muitas coisas boas estão por vir. Tô muito feliz em saber que tá gostando da minha fic. Isso me inspira bastante. Bjos.


	22. Vingança com Sabor de Chocolate

* * *

**Capítulo 22 - Vingança com Sabor de Chocolate **

* * *

− Onde eu estou? - perguntou Perla meio tonta, assim que abriu os olhos e constatou que estava em cima de uma cama.

− Na casa do Hagrid - respondeu uma voz masculina, muito conhecida dela.

− Ed? O que você está fazendo aqui? Como eu vim parar aqui?

− Você desmaiou e teve sorte que eu estava passando por perto na hora - respondeu Edgar sentando na cama - Achei melhor te trazer pra cá.

− Você não devia estar na aula? - perguntou Perla preocupada, sentando na cama com alguma dificuldade.

− Isso não é importante - respondeu ele carinhosamente - Como você está se sentindo?

− Meio tonta.

− É melhor você ficar aqui. Está um pouco fraca. Descansa que depois eu te levo pra almoçar. Você vai precisar comer alguma coisa.

− Fico enjoada só de pensar em comer.

− O que aconteceu, Pê? - perguntou ele bastante preocupado - Foi o Black de novo, não foi?

− Sempre é ele, não é?

− Quando é que vocês vão se entender?

− Acho que nunca - respondeu Perla, tentando não pensar em Sirius - Acho que o maior erro da minha vida foi deixar você ir.

− Sabe, até um tempo atrás eu pensava que o erro teria sido você ter deixado eu entrar em sua vida - respondeu Edgar, causando surpresa em Perla - mas você me ensinou que tudo na vida tem um motivo. E eu precisava ter ficado com você.

− Por que?

− Ta brincando? Os anos que passei com você foram os melhores da minha vida - respondeu Edgar exaltado, provocando um sorriso em Perla - Foi maravilhoso. Você sabe que eu gosto muito de você e que sempre vou gostar.

− Mas nós nunca íamos dar certo, não é?

− Você sabe o quanto eu queria estar no lugar do Black. Mas a gente não manda aqui - respondeu Edgar colocando a mão no coração dela - Eu sei que eu estou aqui, que tenho um lugar muito especial aí dentro. Mas eu não sou ELE.

− Pára com isso! - falou Perla colocando a mão no rosto dele - você sabe que eu ainda posso te fazer feliz, Ed. Que só teve uma pessoa no mundo que conseguiu me fazer feliz.

− A verdade, Perla, é que eu fui o único que não te fez sofrer. Sei que você foi muito feliz comigo. Mas nada do que eu faça vai conseguir mudar o que você sente. Você é apaixonada por Sirius Black e ninguém vai conseguir mudar isso.

− Você me odeia, não é? Por ter ficado com você mesmo...

− Eu não te odeio - respondeu ele colocando as duas mãos no rosto de Perla, fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos – Pelo contrário. Eu te amo. Eu sempre vou te amar. Você vai ser sempre a pessoa especial da minha vida. Aquela que me fez sorrir, que me fez a pessoa mais feliz do mundo - lágrimas caíram dos olhos de Perla ao escutar as palavras de Edgar - Mas nós não devemos ficar juntos, eu não sou a pessoa certa em sua vida e você não é a pessoa certa na minha. Mas você sabe que vai ser a madrinha do meu casamento, a madrinha de todos os meus filhos...

− Já ta pensando em ter filhos? - brincou Perla, o que fez Edgar sorrir.

− Todo mundo pensa nisso um dia. E você vai estar sempre lá. Sempre perto de mim - respondeu ele enxugando as lágrimas da garota - E quem sabe um dia, os nossos filhos não podem se apaixonar e ficarem juntos? Aí seremos da mesma família.

− Você é um anjo, Ed.

− Eu não seria nada se não fosse você! - respondeu ele dando um selinho na garota - Agora, cabeça pra cima. Sirius Black não vai conseguir te destruir. Senão eu mato ele - Perla riu com gosto, como não fazia há bastante tempo

− O que seria de mim sem você?

Edgar não respondeu. Deitou Perla em seu colo, e ficou passando a mão em seus cabelos. Ela logo adormeceu.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Nunca mais me chame assim! - gritou Lílian.

− Mas o que foi que eu fiz pra você? Até ontem eu...

− Esquece o "até ontem" Potter! E me faz um favor? Nunca mais fala comigo! - berrou Lílian em resposta subindo para o dormitório.

Tiago se largou na poltrona, altamente mal-humorado. Pedro comia uma enorme barra de chocolate e olhava para o outro maroto, esperando uma explicação que não veio. Sirius entrou na sala comunal em seguida e se largou na poltrona ao lado de Tiago exatamente do mesmo jeito que o outro fizera.

− Muito bem, Sirius Black. Você está de parabéns! Agora por sua culpa eu perdi a única chance que eu tinha de conquistar a Lily.

− Que ótimo, Tiago. Seja bem vindo ao clube - respondeu Sirius, que estava com o humor pior que o de Tiago - aproveita e me dá uma surra.

− Que foi que você fez dessa vez?

− Não fiz nada - respondeu Sirius fechando a cara ao ver Remo chegar. Ele também estava muito abalado.

− O que houve, Remo? - perguntou Pedro curioso.

− Você quer mesmo saber? - falou Sirius com ironia - o Remo aqui anda fazendo o que ele sempre não gostou que eu fizesse, não é mesmo?

− Do que você está falando, Sirius?

− Ah, você não sabe? Será que a Emma sabe que você anda traindo ela? - Remo se assustou ao escutar a pergunta.

− Não sei do que você ta falando.

− Ah não sabe? Então não serei eu quem vai te contar - respondeu Sirius saindo sem seguida.

− O que aconteceu, Remo? - perguntou Tiago preocupado.

− Pedro tinha razão - respondeu ele cabisbaixo - A Perla está com medo de mim.

− Foi ela quem te disse isso?

− Com todas as letras...

− Eu te disse - falou Pedro terminando de comer o seu chocolate - Aquela história de aceitar numa boa não passava de encenação.

− Não acho que seja isso - respondeu Tiago pensativo - Ela nem ao menos ficou brava pela brincadeira que fizemos com o Seboso. O tempo todo a maior preocupação dela foi não te prejudicar. Você deve estar tirando conclusões precipitadas.

− Ela DISSE com todas as letras. Ela se afastou de mim! - respondeu Remo, perdendo a paciência que lhe restava - não tem como eu estar enganado.

− Se você diz - respondeu Tiago, dando a conversa por encerrada. Ele, assim como os outros, também estava bastante estressado e não conseguiria conversar sem discutir.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla saiu correndo para o banheiro, depois de escutar Kelly contando para Penélope que ia ter um encontro com Sirius mais tarde.

− Lily, ela não está bem.

− Eu sei. Mas o que você quer que eu faça? Ela não quer conversar sobre o assunto, não quer comer e está tão estressada, que vive passando mal.

− Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa - falou Alice, olhando na direção do banheiro para ver se Perla estava voltando - Ou vai acabar acontecendo algo pior com ela.

Perla voltou do banheiro bastante pálida e as três desceram para tomar café no Salão Principal. Durante todo o percurso, Perla notou que todos por quem passava a olhavam de uma maneira estranha, como se soubessem de algo que ela não sabia. Ao sentar na mesa da Grifinória, a reação dos alunos não foi diferente. Algumas meninas deram risadinhas. Lílian e Alice também não estavam entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

− É impressão minha ou parece que está todo mundo me olhando?

− Eu também tenho essa impressão. - respondeu Alice pensativa.

− Eu estou tão ruim assim? - perguntou Perla mais uma vez. Frank foi se sentar com as meninas e lhes contar o que houve.

− Perla, as notícias que eu tenho pra te dar não são boas.

− Que novidade. Me fala quando foi a última notícia boa que eu recebi - respondeu Perla não dando atenção para o que Frank disse e pegando um biscoito.

− Conta logo o que foi que aconteceu - pediram Alice e Lílian ao mesmo tempo.

− Bom, são boatos, eu diria, mas é que estão comentando em toda a escola...

− Frank Longbotton, dá pra você dizer com todas as palavras o que está acontecendo? Não temos horas para enigmas!

− Bem, é que... de alguma maneira... a escola toda está comentando sobre a "possível" noite que o Sirius tenha passado com você - respondeu Frank olhando para Perla.

− Isso é impossível! Quem anda espalhando esses boatos? - perguntou Perla extremamente preocupada. Lílian começou a se preocupar.

− Bagman.

− KELLY? - gritou Perla, mas por sorte a garota não estava na mesa da Grifinória - Mas como ela poderia saber. As únicas pessoas que sabiam eram Lily, Alice, Emma e os marotos... OS MAROTOS! - Perla se levantou da mesa e saiu em direção ao corredor que levaria a Torre de Grifinória (os marotos não estavam no Salão Principal).

No meio do caminho, ela encontrou quem procurava. Sirius vinha juntos com os outros garotos, mas parecia que algo muito sério tinha acontecido entre eles, porque apenas Pedro não tinha a cara de quem estava zangado.

− VOCÊ - gritou ela para o maroto - É SEMPRE VOCÊ! PORQUE EU? O QUE EU TE FIZ PRA VOCÊ QUERER ESTRAGAR A MINHA VIDA A ESSE PONTO?

− Do que você está falando?

− Do que eu estou falando? - perguntou ela totalmente alterada - Como você pode ser tão cínico? - Lílian segurou Perla, porque ela ameaçou avançar pra cima de Sirius. Mas logo em seguida, Perla perdeu a consciência e desmaiou nos braços de Lílian.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Ei Lily. - gritou Edgar para a garota que estava parada na porta da enfermaria - Amélia me falou que Perla estava na enfermaria. O que aconteceu com ela? - Sirius se inquietou ao ver a preocupação dele. E ele não foi o único. Tiago não tinha gostado nem um pouco de ouvi-lo chamando a ruiva pelo apelido.

− Ela desmaiou.

− De novo? - perguntou Edgar preocupado.

− De novo? Ed, você ta querendo dizer que a Perla já tinha desmaiado antes?

− Há dois dias atrás - respondeu Edgar. Lílian começou a andar de um lado para o outro pensativa. Em seguida avançou para cima de Sirius.

− SEU DESGRAÇADO!

− Posso ao menos saber por que estou sendo atacado? - respondeu Sirius, enquanto Alice e Edgar seguravam Lílian.

− Será que vocês não percebem? A Perla está com enjôos, tonturas, fora o fato que ela, bem, ela passa mal de 10 em 10 minutos.

− E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

− Sabe, vocês podem ser inteligentes pra umas coisas, mas pra outras... - respondeu Lílian se acalmando. Edgar parecia estar entendendo do que Lílian falava.

− Peraí, Lily, você não está querendo dizer que...

− Que ela está grávida! - conclui Alice. Sirius ficou em estado de choque e por pouco não teve um ataque.

− Impossível.

− Você por acaso não sabe como os bebês são feitos? - perguntou Lílian ironicamente - quer realmente que eu explique?

− Eu sei como são feitos. Só que é impossível ela estar... digo, foi só uma vez!

− Homens - resmungou Lílian.

− Vamos ser sensatos - falou Edgar para Lílian - Pode ser apenas uma coincidência de sintomas.

− Concordo plenamente com você! - respondeu Sirius.

− È melhor não falar comigo agora! - respondeu Edgar segurando Sirius pela gola da camisa - E é melhor você torcer para que seja uma coincidência ou eu juro que te mato!

− Mais um do fã-clube - brincou Tiago tentando amenizar o clima - Não vai brigar também, Aluado.

− Não - respondeu Remo friamente, abraçando Emma ainda mais - Isso não é um problema meu - respondeu ele, saindo em seguida sendo acompanhado de perto pela lufa-lufa.

− O que deu nele? - estranhou Edgar. Ele sempre soube que Perla e Remo eram bons amigos.

− Mais um que teve o coração despedaçado pela sua protegida - provocou Sirius.

− É bom você manter a boca fechada - respondeu Edgar ameaçando partir pra cima de Sirius novamente. Porém, a chegada de Dumbledore o impediu.

− Acho que todos vocês deviam se acalmar ou irão complicar ainda mais a situação - pediu Dumbledore calmamente olhando para todos com seus olhos azuis, através dos óculos meia-lua - Eu vou falar com a srta Montanes.

Dumbledore entrou e pediu que todos esperassem do lado de fora. Ele encontrou Perla deitada em uma cama, sendo medicada por Madame Pomfrey. Ele conversou com a enfermeira primeiro e depois a pediu para o deixar a sós com a aluna.

− Perla...

− Diretor...

− Você deu um grande susto em todos nós.

− Eu sinto muito...

− Sabe, eu presenciei uma cena parecida com essa. Há mais ou menos uns dezessete anos atrás...

− Helena...

− Eu sei que você é jovem e assim como ela, você também é uma garota apaixonada. Capaz de tudo - Perla corou ao escutar as palavras do diretor. Sabia sobre o que ele estava se referindo - Mas, Helena chorou muito nessa cama ao descobrir que estava grávida.

− Ela não queria me ter?

− Você gostaria de ter um bebê agora, nesse momento de sua vida?

− Não - respondeu Perla baixando os olhos.

− Então não a culpe por também não querer - respondeu Dumbledore tocando a mão de Perla - Mas ela não tinha mais escolha. Você ainda têm.

− Então eu não...? - perguntou Perla e o diretor respondeu com um aceno negativo.

− Papoula diz que você tem apenas uma espécie de "crise de tristeza", muito comum entre os trouxas - Perla suspirou aliviada - Ela vai te dar uma poção animadora. Com isso e com algum descanso, você melhorará rápido.

− Dumbledore - chamou Perla, quando o diretor estava saindo - Pelo menos ela ficou feliz quando eu nasci?

− Foi o dia mais feliz da vida dela. E o de Scott também - Perla sorriu ao ouvir a resposta. O diretor saiu e deixou que Lílian e todos que estavam na porta da enfermaria entrassem.

− Como você está? - perguntou Lílian sentando na cama da amiga.

− Pode ficar tranqüila Srta Evans, que não é dessa vez que você vai ser madrinha - respondeu Perla olhando para Sirius, que a encarou com olhos tristes.

− Ainda bem - falou Alice, também se sentando na cama - Vê se agora você fica mais responsável.

− Tudo bem, mamãe - respondeu Perla recuperando o bom humor - Ed, que bom que você está aqui.- Lílian levantou da cama para Edgar sentar ao lado de Perla. Ela deu um grande sorriso ao vê-lo por perto. O que deixou Sirius furioso, fazendo-o sair da enfermaria acompanhado por Tiago e Pedro.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Emma passeava feliz da vida com Remo pelos jardins. Pra ela não tinha coisa melhor no mundo do que ver Remo e Perla brigados. Além de ter se livrado da sua maior rival, Remo estava muito mais carinhoso nos últimos dias.

− Remo, está tudo bem com você? – ela perguntou ao ver o maroto um pouco "distante"

− Melhor impossível - respondeu ele, fingindo estar bastante feliz. Emma acreditou nele.

− Eu sabia que um dia você ia esquecê-la.

− Você tinha razão! - respondeu ele ao passar com ela perto do local onde ele tinha beijado Perla e escutado as piores coisas dela - você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida.

Emma sorriu e lhe deu um beijo. Remo se odiou mentalmente por estar enganando uma garota tão boa, que fazia tudo por ele.

− Eu te amo – ela falou depois que terminou de beijá-lo.

− Eu posso ainda não te amar, Emma, mas eu vou. - respondeu ele beijando-a novamente.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Lílian estava no quarto com Alice. Madame Pomfrey insistiu que Perla ficasse na enfermaria e elas não tiveram outra escolha senão aceitar. Mas Lílian não queria deixar por isso mesmo. Como se não bastasse Sirius ter enganado sua melhor amiga, ele ainda contou para a "nova" namoradinha o que eles tinham feito e esta tinha espalhado para toda a escola, provavelmente a mando dele.

− Alice eu tenho uma idéia.

− Que idéia?

− Vem comigo que eu te explico no caminho – a ruiva respondeu, saindo do quarto e indo para a sala comunal - Exatamente quem eu procurava.

− Lily, o que você...

− Ei Potter - Tiago se assustou ao ver quem o estava chamando. Ele estava esperando Sirius para irem jantar - Eu, eu queria te pedir desculpas.

− Desculpas? - estranhou Tiago. A ruiva nunca fora de pedir desculpas.

− É, eu fui injusta com você. Briguei com você por causa de uma coisa que você não tinha culpa. Tenta me entender, é que eu estava nervosa, por causa da Perla - Os olhos de Tiago brilhavam ao escutar cada palavra que ela falava.

− Tudo bem, Lily.

− Obrigada Tiago - respondeu ela lhe dando um beijo no rosto, para assombro de Alice - Posso te pedir um favor?

− Tudo que você quiser - respondeu Tiago extremamente feliz.

− Será que você pode me emprestar a sua capa? - perguntou ela com os lábios próximos da orelha do maroto, o que causou um calafrio nele.

− Minha capa? - estranhou ele.

− É que eu e Alice queríamos ficar um tempo a noite com a Perla, mas Madame Pomfrey não deixou, então eu pensei que...

− Tudo bem. Me espera aqui que eu vou buscar - respondeu ele, saindo sem seguida. Alice olhava para a amiga sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

− Lily?

− Eles vão ter o troco, Alice. Para aprenderem a não mexer com Lílian Evans.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Tiago não se importou nem um pouco quando Lílian insistiu para sentar perto dos marotos, de frente para ele e ao lado de Sirius durante o jantar no Salão Principal. Tudo que ele mais queria teria era ter a ruiva por perto. Sirius parecia brincar com a comida. Remo e Emma estavam um pouco afastados do restante. E Pedro como sempre estava interessado em sua comer o máximo que podia.

Kelly se levantou da onde estava sentada e parou ao lado de Sirius com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

− Tudo certo para hoje a noite, Sirius?

− Eu já estou indo – ele respondeu sorrindo marotamente para a garota - Bom, se vocês me dão licença, eu tenho um encontro - respondeu ele virando de uma só vez o seu copo de suco e saindo em seguida.

Lílian piscou marotamente para Alice, que entendeu perfeitamente o recado.

Depois do jantar elas acompanharam Tiago e Pedro até a Torre da Grifinória. Tiago insistiu para ir a enfermaria com elas mais tarde, mas elas disseram que era melhor não. Mas ao entrar na sala comunal, tiveram um surpresa. Perla estava sentada no sofá as esperando.

− Pensei que você fosse passar a noite na enfermaria? - perguntou Lílian surpresa.

− Madame Pomfrey percebeu que eu ia ficar ainda mais deprimida se continuasse lá - respondeu Perla que estava ainda mais surpresa em ver a amiga junto com Tiago Potter.

− Vamos subir, temos muito que conversar - falou Lílian para Perla, que concordou. Porém antes de subir, Lílian foi falar com Tiago.

− Eu não vou mais precisar dela, mesmo assim obrigada. - falou Lílian tirando a capa da invisibilidade de Tiago de debaixo das vestes.

− Quando precisar é só pedir - respondeu Tiago sorrindo marotamente. Lílian sentiu um grande calafrio, mas não entendeu o por quê. Ela novamente deu um beijo no rosto de Tiago e subiu com as amigas.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Você está muito calado hoje. - falou Kelly para um Sirius que parecia nem notar a presença da garota.

− É...

− Está triste?

− Muito – ele respondeu sem se dar conta de suas palavras.

− Eu posso curar essa tristeza num instante - respondeu ela sentando-se no colo do garoto.

− Não, não pode.

− Claro que posso, Sirius. É só me dizer o que você quer que eu faça.

− Você pode ser a Perla? Não, não pode - respondeu ele, se levantando e quase jogando a garota no chão - Então você não pode me ajudar.

− Pensei que a sua história com a Perla tivesse acabado? E sabe, eu posso ser muito melhor que ela - respondeu Kelly se aproximando dele.

− Não, você não pode. Será que é tão difícil pra você perceber que eu amo essa garota? Que nada, nem ninguém, vai mudar isso? E que eu só estou com você agora pra esquecê-la?

− Sirius, o que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntou Kelly com lágrimas nos olhos.

− Que eu só estou te usando! Que você só vai ser mais uma que vai passar na minha vida! Eu não gosto de você, Kelly! - respondeu Sirius furiosamente - Você está sendo sempre a substituta da Perla. Por que você acha que eu fui naquele baile com você? Só porque a Perla já tinha com quem ir.

Kelly não agüentou e caiu no choro. Em seguida saiu correndo da sala de aula. Sirius sentou na cadeira pensativo.

− O que foi que eu fiz? - perguntou pra si mesmo.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− _Veritasserum_? - perguntou Perla assustada - Alice, como você deixou ela fazer isso?

− E quem consegue segurar Lílian Evans? - defendeu-se Alice, enquanto Lílian tirava uma caixa de sapos de chocolate do seu malão.

− Quem diria, a grande certinha monitora, passeando pelos corredores da escola debaixo da capa da invisibilidade de Tiago Potter, roubando _Veritasserum _do estoque particular do professor Canterbury? Nem eu imaginaria uma coisa dessas - falou Perla rindo.

− Você esqueceu de dizer: e fazendo Sirius Black tomar o _Veritasserum _sem nem ao menos saber - concluiu Alice.

− Lily, você é muito má - brincou Perla - E ainda enganou o coitado do Potter.

− Esses marotos vão aprender que não devem mexer com Lílian Evans - respondeu Lílian bastante séria, para depois cair na gargalhada junto com as outras amigas.

− A Petúnia que o diga! - respondeu Perla, no mesmo instante que Kelly entrava chorando no dormitório.

− Parece que seu plano funcionou - falou Alice ao ver o estado da recém chegada.

− Então está na hora de colocar o plano B em ação - falou Lílian passando um dos sapos de chocolate de sua caixa para Perla.

− Plano B? - estranhou Perla.

− Qual é, você achou que era só isso? Sirius Black vai se arrepender de tudo que fez - respondeu Lílian comendo um sapo de chocolate.

− Lily, eu quero morrer sua amiga - respondeu Perla rindo e também comendo o seu chocolate.

− Alice, vê se a Berta está no dormitório - pediu Lílian e assim que a morena saiu ela falou para Perla - Agora está na hora de falarmos com a Kelly. Temos um clube a fundar.

− Clube?

− Sim, a APCBP - Associação de Proteção Contra Black e Potter - respondeu Lílian terminando de comer o seu chocolate.

* * *

**N/A: **Mais um capítulo saindo. Bom esse não saiu tão melancólico quanto o anterior, então eu espero que vocês gostem. O próximo é o meu favorito e acho que vocês também vão gostar! O que será que as meninas vão aprontar? Esperem pra ver!

**Anaisa: **Quem disse q troca de chifres não dói? O Sirius tá sentindo na pele o que é ser trocado. Mas sabe, apesar de tudo a Kelly não tem culpa...quem mandou se apaixonar pelo grande conquistador? E ela sofre um pouco nesse capítulo, não acha? Tá vendo, não demorei a atualizar. Bjos.

**Thaisinha: **Obrigada pela força e pelo incentivo que tem me dado. Espero que goste do capítulo. Bjos.

**Bru: **Fico feliz em saber q vc ainda tá lendo a minha fic. Esse capítulo ficou um pouco menos melancólico... Espero que goste dele. Bjos.

**Ana Luthor: **Eu? Do lado das trevas? Eh ruim hein...só se o Sirius tivesse comigo. Vou pra onde ele for. Me desculpa por fazer o Remo sofrer, mas posso te garantir que ela ainda vai ser muito feliz! Espero que goste desse capítulo! Bjos.


	23. Malfeito Feito

* * *

**Capítulo 23 - Malfeito Feito**

* * *

Sirius e Tiago desceram para a sala comunal, onde encontraram com Pedro para irem para o Salão Principal tomar o café da manhã. Mal eles chegaram na sala comunal, e não entenderam o que estava acontecendo, pois diversas pessoas, principalmente garotos, se amontoavam em cima do quadro de avisos.

− Provavelmente é aviso de visitas a Hogsmeade - falou Tiago não dando a menor importância para o que estava acontecendo. Ele estava mesmo preocupado em encontrar uma certa ruiva.

− Isso não é motivo pra tanto - respondeu Sirius, que estava muito curioso para saber o motivo de tanto barulho. Mas sua curiosidade logo seria saciada, pois Pedro vinha correndo ao encontro deles para lhes contar a novidade.

− Vocês deviam ir ver - ele disse afobado - Elas estão acabando com a reputação de vocês.

− Do que você está falando, Rabicho? - perguntou Sirius preocupado. Tiago não estava dando a menor importância.

− As meninas... elas fizeram uma lista com notas que elas dão para os garotos...

− Ah, é isso? - disse Sirius sorrindo - Então não é motivo para eu me preocupar.

− Pois eu acho melhor vocês darem uma olhada.

Sirius e Tiago não entenderam bem o que Pedro queria dizer, mas acharam melhor dar uma olhada na "tal lista" das garotas. E para grande surpresa deles, nenhum dos dois estava bem colocados. Pelo contrário. Até Severo Snape estava na frente dos dois, o que Sirius deduziu ser obra de Perla.

− Eu não acredito que até o Seboso está na minha frente. Isso é obra da Perla com certeza!

− E olha isso aqui - apontou Tiago furioso - Amos Diggory está entre os primeiros. Aposto como tem o dedo da Lily nisso.

Os dois marotos saíram da sala comunal, acompanhados por Pedro. Estavam absolutamente furiosos. Onde já se viu uma lista com os melhores garotos da escola e eles em último lugar?

Como se já não bastasse ter os grifinórios comentando essa lista, ela também era o alvo das conversas dos alunos das outras casas. Até por que, a lista também fora pregada na Lufa-Lufa e na Corvinal. E os sonserinos comentavam sobre o que tinham escutado.

− Bom dia - cumprimentou Remo que já tomava seu café da manhã com Emma quando os outros dois marotos chegaram.

− Só se for pra você! - respondeu Sirius mal-humorado. Ele também não tinha esquecido que tinha visto Remo e Perla se beijando.

− Esse nervosismo todo é por causa da lista? - perguntou Emma com a cara mais inocente do mundo.

− VOCÊ! - apontou Tiago para a menina - VOCÊ AJUDOU ELAS, NÃO FOI?

− Ajudei quem, Tiago? - perguntou ela parecendo surpresa.

− Lílian - respondeu Tiago.

− Perla - completou Sirius.

− Por que eu teria alguma coisa a ver com isso? E por que elas também teriam? - perguntou Emma, que estava se divertindo com a situação. Remo apesar de tudo, também sorria.

− Por que isso só pode ser obra daquelas duas malucas! - respondeu Tiago se irritando ainda mais. Perla e Lílian entravam no salão principal com Alice. Perla não parecia nem um pouco com a menina que até dois dias atrás estava na enfermaria.

− Perla. Lily. - gritou Amélia Bones que saiu da mesa da Corvinal para falar com as garotas - Tudo certo na Corvinal.

− Ótimo - responderam as duas juntas.

− E parece que o alvo foi atingindo - respondeu Amélia olhando na direção dos marotos que as fuzilavam com o olhar.

− Vamos prosseguir com o plano. Contamos com a sua ajuda, Amélia.

− Claro Perla. Você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo - respondeu a garota voltando para a sua mesa. Lílian, Perla e Alice se sentaram um pouco afastadas dos marotos.

− É claro que tem dedo seu também, Emma - resmungou Tiago - A Amélia está ajudando com o pessoal da Corvinal, mas elas também precisam de uma ajudante na Lufa-Lufa.

− E por que acha que essa ajudante seria eu? - respondeu Emma com cara de falsa indignação. Tiago fez uma cara de "você sabe porque", mas Sirius ficou pensativo. Perla não pediria a ajuda da Emma. A não ser que ela estivesse se vingando da garota de outro jeito.

− Andem logo vocês dois. O treino começa em cinco minutos.

− Kelly, a partida de quadribol é daqui a uma semana. Podia nos dar uma folga para respirar - reclamou Tiago. Sirius estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que nem reparou na explosão da capitã do time.

− OU VOCÊS DOIS VÃO PARA O CAMPO EM CINCO MINUTOS OU EU JURO QUE COLOCO OUTROS JOGADORES NO LUGAR DE VOCÊS! – ela gritou, saindo em seguida.

− Oh Almofadinhas, eu num sei o que você fez pra ela ficar desse jeito, mas você bem que podia dar um jeito nisso. Senão ela vai acabar matando a gente de tanto treinar.

− Eu vou dar um jeito - respondeu Sirius sorrindo - Isso não vai ficar assim. Essas garotas vão aprender que não devem brincar com os marotos.

− Concordo plenamente e apoio - respondeu Tiago sorrindo marotamente - Vamos mostrar a elas quem somos.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sirius observava atentamente as garotas, enquanto elas estudavam para Transformação. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, deixando Tiago extremamente curioso.

− Algo em mente, Almofadinhas?

− Como sabe, Pontas?

− Conheço muito bem essa expressão. Há tempo eu não a via.

− Pois ela veio com força total - respondeu Sirius olhando pela primeira vez para Tiago - sabe, eu estive pensando, e acho que elas tiveram alguma coisa a ver com a minha repentina "crise de sinceridade" com a Kelly.

− Pode ser... - respondeu Tiago pensativo - mas isso só seria possível se elas usassem alguma coisa em especial...

− Como o quê? - perguntou Sirius curioso.

− _Veritasserum_.

− Elas não seriam capazes de prepararem sozinhas. - respondeu Sirius incrédulo.

− Lílian talvez - sugeriu Tiago, olhando fixamente para a ruiva, do outro lado da sala.

− Mas elas não teriam todos os ingredientes a mão - observou Sirius - Precisariam tirar alguma coisa do estoque particular do professor Canterbury.

− Ou talvez terem pegado a poção pronta no estoque dele - concluiu Tiago batendo na testa com a mão - É claro. Eu escutei o professor Canterbury conversando ontem com a McGonagall. Ele disse que sumiu uma amostra de _Veritasserum _do seu estoque.

− Só tem uma pequena falha. Como elas poderiam ter pegado?

− Minha capa da invisibilidade. Lílian me pediu ela emprestada. E ela também se sentou perto da gente no dia. Mais precisamente do seu lado!

− Não posso acreditar que tenha emprestado sua capa pra ela - respondeu Sirius com desprezo - Mas devo confessar que somo realmente gênios por termos descoberto o plano delas.

− Você tinha alguma dúvida disso? - respondeu Tiago marotamente.

− Claro que não... somos seres superiores. Mentes privilegiadas - respondeu Sirius sorrindo - gênios da natureza.

− Sabe, você ainda não me disse o que falou de tão ruim para deixar a Bagman do jeito que ela ficou.

− Isso não vem ao caso agora - respondeu Sirius mudando de assunto - Mas que eu vou me vingar da Lílian e da Perla, vou.

− Te apoio completamente. Lílian vai aprender a não me fazer de palhaço.

− Onde está todo aquele seu "amor" pela ruivinha?

− No mesmo lugar que o seu pela Perla - Sirius fez cara feia ao escutar a frase do maroto - Mas não dizem que o ódio é o sentimento mais próximo do amor? Eu a odeio hoje, apesar de amá-la.

− Isso que eu chamo de complicado - brincou Sirius.

− Mas eu ainda vou tê-la em meus braços ou não me chamo Tiago Potter. - falou ele estufando o peito - E você? Ainda quer a Perla?

− Não sei - respondeu Sirius olhando para a loirinha - apesar de tudo, ela não me sai da cabeça.

− Quer um conselho? - falou Tiago olhando seriamente.

− O dia que eu seguir um conselho seu estarei ferrado de vez - respondeu Sirius olhando para Tiago.

− Engraçadinho... mas se algum dia você conseguir a façanha de ter a Perla novamente em seus braços, não esconda seus sentimentos.

− Eu não... - começou Sirius, mas parou ao ver a cara de Tiago - Vamos ao plano.

− Esse é o Almofadinhas que eu conheço.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A professora McGonagall aplicava um teste escrito da parte teórica da matéria de Transformação. O assunto do teste era Animagia, o que foi bastante fácil para Sirius e Tiago, e um pouco para Pedro.

Já Perla estava absolutamente nervosa. Ela sempre se dera bem na matéria (já que sempre foi ajudada por grandes alunos - Sirius e Severo) e tinha medo de não ir bem, apesar de ter estudado com Lílian e Frank, que também eram excelentes alunos.

Ela estava tão concentrada na prova, que não tinha percebido que havia um bilhete em sua carteira. Aproveitando da distração da professora, ela abriu o bilhete assim que o viu.

_Preciso urgentemente de sua ajuda! Me devolve esse bilhete dizendo se posso contar com você! Lily_

Perla ficou intrigada. Lílian lhe pedindo ajuda no meio da prova de Transfiguração era algo raro, para não dizer impossível. Justo ela, tão certa e respeitadora de regras? Sem pensar mais, pois tinha medo que McGonagall visse o bilhete em suas mãos, ela rabiscou embaixo "_O que está acontecendo_?" e passou para Lílian, que estava ao seu lado.

Lílian ficou numa grande briga mental ao receber o bilhete passado por Perla. Estava em dúvida se devia ou não abri-lo. Mesmo temerosa, acabou abrindo-o. Em seu rosto se formou uma grande interrogação. O que afinal significava aquilo? Pegou a pena e escreveu uma resposta, passando para Perla em seguida. Porém a professora o interceptou antes que ele chegasse ao seu destino

− O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou ela com a voz firme, olhando de uma garota para a outra.

− Não é nada, professora. Apenas um mal entendido - respondeu Lílian olhando atentamente para a professora.

− E o que é isto então? - perguntou McGonagall perdendo a paciência.

− Não é nada disso que você está pensando - falou Perla. Todos os alunos da sala prestavam atenção na "confusão".

A professora abriu o bilhete. Seu rosto foi tomado por uma expressão que os alunos nunca tinham visto. Nem mesmo em situações muito ruins.

− Nunca em toda minha vida... - começou ela, mas parou no meio da frase ao perceber que todos prestavam atenção - as duas, na minha sala, AGORA! Os outros continuem fazendo a prova.

As duas meninas saíram pasmas da sala de aula. McGonagall chamou o zelador Filch para tomar conta dos alunos que faziam a prova, enquanto ela levava as alunas para a sua sala. Sua expressão era um misto de raiva e espanto.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Detenção?

− É Alice. Eu não sei o que essa maluca tinha na cabeça pra me enviar um bilhete no meio da prova.

− Eu já te disse que eu só tava respondendo o bilhete que _você _tinha me mandado - defendeu-se Perla.

− E eu já te disse mais de mil vezes que não mandei bilhete algum!

− Será que vocês duas podem me explicar o que foi que aconteceu afinal? - perguntou Alice, que parecia bastante preocupada.

− Eu recebi um bilhete - começou Perla a se explicar - Um bilhete com a assinatura da Lily.

− Mas eu não mandei esse bilhete.

− Você já disse isso - respondeu Perla impaciente - Eu fiquei intrigada quando o vi. Sabia que não era do feitio dela fazer isso, ainda mais no meio de uma prova. Então eu mandei o bilhete de volta perguntando o que tava acontecendo.

− E quando eu recebi e li o bilhete, não entendi absolutamente nada. Então eu escrevi pra ela dizendo que não estava entendendo... foi quando a professora McGonagall pegou o bilhete.

− Mas o que afinal a Lily "supostamente" escreveu no bilhete? - perguntou Alice morrendo de curiosidade.

− Supostamente ela pedia a minha ajuda! - respondeu Perla - E me pedia pra devolver o bilhete dizendo se eu iria ajudá-la.

− Então não é um grande problema! Quer dizer, a McGonagall pensou que vocês estavam colando, o que ela logo deve ter percebido que não estavam.

− Aí é que está, Alice - respondeu Lílian com raiva. A ruiva estava tentando se controlar a todo custo - quando a McGonagall pegou o bilhete, lá estava escrito algumas respostas da prova.

− Como isso é possível? - perguntou Alice espantada.

− Não sei.

− A menos que... - falou Perla pensativa.

− A menos que? - perguntaram Alice e Lílian juntas. Mas Perla não respondeu. Penélope entrava afobada no quarto naquele instante.

− A Kelly mandou avisar. O treino acabou! - falou ela com grande dificuldade. Parecia ter vindo correndo do campo de quadribol.

− Está na hora do show! - falou Alice correndo para a porta onde Penélope esperava - Vocês não vem?

− Não estou com ânimo pra isso - respondeu Lílian se jogando na cama.

− Ah está sim. - respondeu Perla puxando a amiga pelo braço - Afinal a idéia foi sua! E depois do que eu vou te contar, você vai querer fazer muito mais que isso!

− Mas Perla...

− Anda logo, Lily. Você não vai querer perder o "_gran finale_".

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Tiago e Sirius tomavam banho no vestiário. O treino tinha sido bastante exaustivo e eles não estavam em condições de entrar no castelo. Por isso resolveram tomar banho ali mesmo.

− A Kelly pegou pesado com o treino hoje - falou Sirius se enrolando na toalha, assim que saiu do chuveiro - Tudo bem que o jogo é amanhã, mas ela podia dar uma folga né!

− Isso tudo é culpa sua! Desde que vocês brigaram, que ela tem pegado pesado nos treinos. Como se eu tivesse culpa pelas suas mancadas.

− Pontas, eu não... - Mas que diabos é isso? - perguntou Sirius apontando para uma coisa que estava em cima do banco onde eles tinham deixado suas roupas - Nossas roupas sumiram.

− E nossas varinhas também! - continuou Tiago, que procurou as varinhas, sem sucesso, por todo o vestiário.

− E até nossos uniformes...

− E só deixaram isso! - falou Tiago apontando para as duas minissaias que apareceram no lugar das roupas. Uma era rosa choque e a outra, roxo berrante.

− Isso é coisa daquela maluca - falou Sirius andando de um lado para o outro - Eu é que não vou sair daqui usando ISTO!

No mesmo instante, as toalhas dos dois começaram a encolher até sumirem por completo.

− A menos que você queira sair sem nenhuma roupa, não temos outra opção.

− Você pirou? Só pode ter pirado!

− Tem alguma idéia melhor?

− Eu mato o responsável por isso! - falou Sirius, pegando a saia roxa e vestindo-a.

− E eu te ajudo. - falou Tiago pegando a outra.

Os dois saíram bastante temerosos do vestiário. Olhavam de um lado para o outro e caminhavam quase correndo. Não queriam correr, com medo de que isso chamasse a atenção.

− Tiago, se alguém ver a gente com essa roupa...

− Nem quero pensar nessa possibilidade! - respondeu Tiago, olhando em volta para ver se não tinha ninguém por perto - Desde aquela lista das garotas que nossa moral não anda muito bem.

− Nem me fala. Imagina se alguém vê a gente vestido assim?

− É melhor nos apressarmos, Sirius. Todos devem estar no Salão Principal jantando. É a hora perfeita para entrarmos. Com alguma sorte, passaremos despercebidos.

Os dois marotos já estavam quase chegando a entrada do castelo, quando pararam para verificarem se não havia ninguém por perto. Respiraram aliviados ao perceberem que nem um dos fantasmas estava por perto.

Porém, quando os dois tinham decidido entrar, algo de estranho aconteceu. Eles não conseguiam se mexer, como se algum feitiço os mantivessem presos.

− O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Sirius desesperado.

− Eu não consigo me mexer. - respondeu Tiago, tentando inutilmente fazer com que sua perna desse um passo a frente.

Nisso, uma música começou a soar bem baixinho perto deles.

_Humidity is rising  
Barometer's getting low  
According to all sources  
The street's the place to go_

Luzes fortes se acenderam, iluminando os garotos, semi-nus, parados na porta do castelo.

_'Cause tonight for the first time  
Just about half past 10  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men_

Surgiram então garotas vindas de todos os lugares. Meninas da Grifinória, Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa e até algumas da Sonserina. Rodearam os garotos e começaram a bater palmas junto com a música, que agora estava bem mais alta.

_It's raining men, Hallelujah  
It's raining men, Amen  
I'm gonna go out, I'm gonna let myself get  
Absolutely soaking wet  
It's raining men, Hallelujah  
It's raining men, every specimen  
Tall, blond, dark and lean  
Rough and tough and strong and mean_

A mini saia dos dois os obrigava a dançar conforme com a música.

_God bless Mother Nature  
She's a single woman too  
She took on the heavens  
And she did what she had to do_

Alguns alunos e professores que estavam jantando, vieram do Salão Principal ver o que estava acontecendo no jardim da escola.

Muitos se assustaram ao ver os dois marotos, usando apenas saia, dançando uma música trouxa, rodeados por quase todas as garotas de Hogwarts.

− Dessa vez vocês se superaram - falou Frank para as três garotas que assistiam de "camarote" o espetáculo dos marotos

− Mas nós não fizemos nada! - responderam as três ao mesmo tempo, fazendo carinha de inocentes.

_She fought every angel  
She rearranged the sky  
So that each and every woman  
Could find the perfect guy_

Perla encontrou Severo no meio da multidão. Ele observava a cena com um grande sorriso de satisfação no rosto. O sonserino percebeu que alguém o observava e olhou em volta para descobrir quem era. Acabou encontrando o olhar da menina.

No instante que Severo a olhou, Perla sentiu uma leve pontada na cabeça e uma imagem passou muito rápido em sua mente. Na mesma hora, ela olhou para outro lugar, não dando importância a imagem que tinha visto.

_It's raining men, Hallelujah  
It's raining men, Amen  
It's raining men, Hallelujah  
It's raining men, Amen_

− Lily! Ficou perfeito! - gritou Emma que vinha correndo na direção das garotas junto com Remo e Pedro - Melhor, impossível.

− Coitado dos meninos. Vocês não acham que pegaram um pouco pesado demais? - falou Remo, abraçando Emma assim que Perla olhou pra ele.

A música terminou, assim como a dança dos marotos. As garotas que até então tinham ficado em volta deles, correram para agarrá-los. Sirius e Tiago saíram correndo, tentando fugir das meninas, mas elas eram muitas, e logo os cercaram. Alguns sonserinos aproveitaram o momento de fraqueza dos marotos, para fazer algumas brincadeiras e lhes lançar alguns feitiços. Mas antes que a coisa toda aumentasse, o diretor, ordenou que todos os alunos voltassem ao castelo.

Perla foi uma das últimas a entrar no castelo. Ela olhou bem para Sirius, antes de entrar.

− Você ainda me paga por isso - pensou Sirius ao ver a menina.

− _Malfeito feito_! - pensou ela ao passar pelo maroto, sorrindo como não fazia há muito tempo.

* * *

**N/A:** Obrigada de coração por **todos os comentários**... vcs não sabem o qto me deixaram feliz com eles! Esse capítulo demorou um pouco, mas eu espero que tenha valido a pena. Espero que depois de tanta melancolia vcs se divirtam um pouco. Pelo menos eu espero que sim. Queria agradecer a Anaisa, que me deu a idéia da música.

**Silverghost: **Liga não, eu sei como é essa vida de correria... Adoro quando vc comenta! O Tiago, coitado, tá pagando pelos erros do Sirius. Mas tudo bem. No fim tudo vai se acertar. AH, desculpa ainda num ter mandado a sua carta! E desculpa pela review q deixei na sua fic. Fikei absolutamente sem reação depois q li o último capítulo! Bjos.

**Anaisa: **Nem me fala...Já pensou eu escutando uma declaração dessas do Sirius? Só na fic da Thaís mesmo. Que bom q vc ainda tá gostando! Bjos.

**Anita Black: **Não, seriam bebês demais para o Sirius... pelo menos por agora (hehehe)! Espero que tenha gostado da maldade que as meninas aprontaram com eles. Bjos

**Jéssika Black: **Desculpa ter te feito esperar tanto. Espero que você goste do capítulo! A vida da Perla tá melhorando... É só esperar! Bjos.

**Ana Luthor: **Que isso! Eu amo o Remo. Claro que depois do Sirius. Mas eu num tô fazendo maldade com ele não. Logo, logo, você vai ver o que tanto quer! Espero que goste desse capítulo. Bjos.

**Anninha: **Eu já te disse que eu amo os seus comentários? Ainda bem que você ainda tá lendo e gostando. Sua opinião é muito importante pra mim! Qto ao show, vem pra cá pra irmos juntas! Bjos.

**Patricia Granger: **Sabia q eu tô amando a sua fic? Num demora a atualizar senão eu tenho um treco. Tava sentindo falta dos seus comentários! Bjos.

**Lala: **Dependente química da minha fic? que isso, bondade sua! Mas espero que goste do capítulo! Brigadão pelo comentário! Bjos.


	24. Detenção

* * *

**Capítulo 24 - Detenção **

* * *

Tiago e Sirius voltaram para a Torre de Grifinória sob os olhares e sorrisos provocantes de todos que estavam no caminho.

Depois do pequeno "show" no jardim, Dumbledore mandou buscar roupas para os garotos, enquanto eles aguardavam na sala do diretor, que lhes deu um belo sermão e teve que segurar os ânimos da professora McGonagall que pensou em expulsa-los.

No final das contas, eles apenas acumularam mais algumas detenções em suas "brilhantes carreiras escolares" e o que nunca havia acontecido antes, passaram a ser alvo das brincadeiras e gozações dos outros.

− Mais uma detenção! Sabe quantas eu já tenho que cumprir? - reclamou Sirius quando os dois estavam em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda - Desse jeito eu vou ter que cumprir detenções até depois de formarmos.

− Você nunca ligou pra isso! - respondeu Tiago dizendo a senha para entrar (_coração de dragão_) - Mas eu não me conformo de ser humilhado por sua causa. Eu não fiz absolutamente _nada _pra Evans para ter passado por isso.

− Ah não? E atormentá-la durante três anos?

− Eu não a atormentei. Eu a amo, sabia? - respondeu Tiago furioso.

− Ei garotos - gritou Frank, que estava do outro lado da sala comunal, para os dois marotos - Entrega especial para vocês! - falou ele, entregando as varinhas dos garotos.

− Eu ainda mato aquela garota - respondeu Sirius pegando violentamente a sua varinha.

Tiago não disse nada. Olhou para a escada que levava ao dormitório feminino. Em seguida pegou a sua varinha e subiu.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Um brinde ao APCBP! - gritou Lílian, no quarto feminino das alunas do sexto ano, com uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada na mão, presente dos elfos domésticos da cozinha.

− Nunca pensei que viveria pra ver uma cena dessas! - Falou Penélope, também com uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

− Foi hilário. Absolutamente hilário! - falou Alice. As outras garotas concordaram.

− Eu diria que esse é o fim dos marotos, os grandes conquistadores de Hogwarts - gritou Berta Jorkins, propondo mais um brinde.

− Viva o APCBP - gritaram todas as meninas ao mesmo tempo, brindando com suas garrafas.

Nenhuma das outras garotas reparou quando Kelly puxou Perla para um canto do quarto.

− O que foi, Kelly? - perguntou Perla surpresa com a atitude da menina.

− Perla, você está de parabéns. A vingança foi incrível!

− Ah, isso. Bom a idéia foi da Lily, então o crédito é todo dela.

− Eu sei, mas, foi muito legal da sua parte me deixar participar - continuou Kelly, que media cada palavra que falava.

− Cada garota que participou teve um bom motivo. Eu e você não fomos as únicas que sofremos nas mãos do Black - respondeu Perla, que não entendia onde Kelly queria chegar com aquela conversa.

− Mas no meu caso... tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar - falou Kelly, baixando os olhos e encarando os sapatos - Você se lembra de quando todo mundo ficou sabendo que você e o Sirius tinham...

− Lembro - respondeu Perla corando - Eu ouvi dizer que foi você quem espalhou a notícia...

− E foi. Eu fiz isso porque queria me vingar do Sirius... e de você!

− De mim? O que foi que eu te fiz pra você querer se vingar de mim? - perguntou Perla começando a perder a paciência - Eu não tinha feito nada contra você! Pelo contrário. Você é quem tinha feito pra mim. Você ficou com o Sirius mesmo sabendo que nós dois estávamos juntos. Do nosso modo, é claro, mas estávamos.

− Eu sei, mas é que... - Kelly parecia com medo de contar o que realmente tinha acontecido. Ela evitou a todo custo encarar Perla - Eu não fui sincera com vocês naquele dia que fundamos a APCBP... o dia que o Sirius me humilhou.

− Como assim? – Perla perguntou curiosa.

− Você se lembra que eu disse que o Sirius falou que só estava me usando, que ele não gostava de mim, e tudo mais? - Perla acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça - Ele disse mais coisas além das que eu contei. Coisas que eu suspeitava, mas não queria acreditar. Foi por causa dessas suspeitas que eu quis me vingar de você! Por que eu estava apaixonada por ele.

− Não estou entendendo o que você está querendo me dizer.

− Vou tentar explicar - respondeu Kelly, respirando fundo antes de continuar - Eu gosto do Sirius há muito, mas muito tempo. E sempre tive um sonho de um dia ficar com ele, namorar com ele, essas coisas.

Perla sabia exatamente como eram esses sonhos. Ela também os teve por muito tempo.

− E então num belo dia, ele me chama pra ir com ele no baile do dia das bruxas. Não imagina a felicidade que eu senti. Foi um sonho se transformando em realidade. Porém, foi um sonho curto e rápido, pois, pouco tempo depois, vocês começaram a ficar juntos.

− E daí?

− E daí que eu fiquei com raiva. Muita raiva de você! Você conseguiu tudo o que eu queria. Sirius nunca voltou para uma garota. E ele voltou para você! - explicou Kelly, deixando Perla surpresa - eu desconfiava que ele sentia algo mais forte por você! E foi então que eu decidi que ia me vingar.

− Então você se vingou... da melhor maneira possível, não foi? - perguntou Perla com muita raiva - Você quase acabou com a minha vida por causa de um capricho seu.

− Sei disso. Mas eu estava iludida por ele - defendeu-se Kelly - Então veio a oportunidade perfeita para eu me vingar. Você se lembra do bilhete que eu te passei numa aula de História da Magia? Um bilhete do Sirius?

− Lembro - respondeu Perla secamente, tentando conter a raiva.

− Sirius disse que faria qualquer coisa pra mim se eu te passasse o bilhete. Na hora eu não falei o que eu ia querer em troca. Ele aceitou achando que eu pediria uma coisa boba.

− Então você pediu pra ficar com ele...

− Foi, mas antes eu armei um plano. Eu sabia que a Berta Jorkins também era apaixonada por Sirius. Então eu a convenci de sermos amigas e acabarmos com o namoro de vocês - Perla fez cara de quem não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo - Eu marquei um dia para conversar com Sirius e pedi a Berta para te levar no lugar que eu ia encontrá-lo, Quando eu disse a ele o que eu queria em troca, ele negou. Falou que eu poderia pedir qualquer coisa, menos isso. Então eu disse que se ele não fizesse, eu contaria a você que ele tinha feito. Ele sabia que você ia acreditar em mim, devido a fama dele.

− Então ele aceitou - falou Perla segurando as lágrimas nos olhos, lembrando da cena que tinha visto há umas semanas atrás.

− Foi. Mas sabe, foi como se ele não tivesse feito. Não era o mesmo Sirius. O do baile tinha gostado de ficar comigo. Mas o outro, fazia como se fosse uma obrigação. Como se fosse algo que ele jamais faria. Um Sirius frio, distante.

− Mesmo assim. Ele fez, não foi?

− Hoje eu entendo o que aconteceu, Perla. No dia do baile o Sirius estava com raiva de você, porque ele te chamou pra ir ao baile com ele e você preferiu ir com aquele sonserino. Ele quis ficar comigo, pra descontar a raiva que estava sentindo de você. Mas no outro dia, ele estava com você. E ele não tinha motivos pra querer ficar com outra garota. Ele só fez isso com medo de te perder! Por isso eu contei pra todo mundo o que tinha acontecido entre vocês.

− Tudo bem, Kelly. Mas por que você está me contando tudo isso?

− Porque como eu já disse, não fui sincera naquele dia que fundamos a Associação. Eu disse a vocês apenas o que o Sirius tinha falado de ruim de mim. Mas ele disse mais coisas.

− E por que você quer contar isso agora? - perguntou Perla, deixando uma lágrima escapar pelo rosto.

− Por que eu já me vinguei dele. Por que você me ajudou quando eu estava mal, mesmo depois de eu ter feito o que fiz - respondeu Kelly pegando as mãos de Perla e as segurando com força - Naquele dia, ele disse com todas as letras que te amava. Que nenhuma garota seria igual a você. Que ele só seria feliz se fosse com você! E ele não podia estar mentindo. Vocês mesmas me contaram que ele tinha tomado _Veritasserum_.

− Por que me contar isso agora? Não faz diferença, assim como não faria se você tivesse me contando naquele dia - falou Perla friamente. Porém, ela ficara abalada.

− Claro que faz diferença. Perla, eu me vinguei de você injustamente e me arrependo disso. E agora nós nos vingamos do Sirius. Mas ele te ama. E você também o ama. Está na hora de acertar as coisas e vocês serem felizes.

− Isso nunca vai acontecer. Não depois dele ter me feito tanto mal.

− Você não consegue entender que ele não te fez mal? Que ele só ficou comigo por medo de te perder?

− E quanto a contar o que aconteceu entre a gente pra você? E pedir para você espalhar isso? Acha que isso não é me fazer mal?

− Sirius jamais fez isso - respondeu Kelly, olhando surpresa para Perla.

− Como não?

− Perla, Sirius pode ser um conquistador barato, um grande brincalhão. Mas ele jamais te fez mal. Isso eu posso te afirmar. Não foi ele quem me contou o que tinha acontecido entre vocês! E tampouco ele me pediu pra espalhar isso.

− Se não foi ele, quem foi então? - perguntou Perla assustada.

− Isso, eu sinto muito, mas eu não posso te contar. Prometi que não falaria nada. Mas de uma coisa tenha certeza. Ele não me falou absolutamente nada. E quanto a contar para os outros, isso foi uma vingança minha. Por que assim você ficaria com ódio dele e vocês jamais voltariam, deixando o caminho livre pra mim.

Kelly se afastou, indo se juntar as outras meninas, deixando Perla perplexa. Descobrir que Sirius a amava e que não foi ele quem a tinha prejudicado, eram duas informações que ela não conseguia processar rapidamente.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sirius e Tiago saíram da sala comunal para irem a sala da professora Minerva saberem quais seriam as suas detenções. Porém pararam no caminho ao ouvir vozes, perto de uma sala de aula. Resolveram escutar o que as vozes diziam ao reconhecer de quem eram.

− Eu não consigo acreditar que ela tenha feito isso - falou Lílian, que estava absolutamente surpresa.

− Ela fez. Mas você não vai contar isso pra ninguém - pediu Perla com desespero.

− Então é por isso que você e o Remo não estão se falando?

− Na verdade, tem mais coisa.

− Como assim, mais coisa? - perguntou Lílian curiosa. Sirius e Tiago que escutavam atrás da porta também ficaram curiosos.

− Remo me beijou.

− O quê? Quando? Como?

− Olha, eu estava fragilizada por causa do que tinha acontecido com o Sirius. O Remo veio falar comigo e acabou me beijando. Quando eu percebi o que estava acontecendo, eu o empurrei e ele veio com uma idéia maluca...

− Que idéia?

− Que eu estaria com medo dele... por que eu o vi como... você sabe.

− E você negou, é claro? - Perla balançou a cabeça negativamente e Lílian teve um choque - Não acredito que você confirmou?

− O que você queria que eu fizesse? Eu tinha prometido a Emma que me afastaria do Remo. E ele ali, me beijando... eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa pra afasta-lo de vez de mim.

− E mentir _desse jeito _foi a melhor solução?

− Não foi a melhor, Lily. Mas foi a única que eu encontrei.

− Remo precisa saber disso.

− Eu não vou contar. E nem você. Por favor, me prometa que você não vai contar? - pediu Perla.

− Isso não é certo...

− Por favor. Você não vê que essa é a única forma dele me esquecer?

Sirius puxou Tiago para longe da sala, que protestou, pois queria continuar escutando o que as duas garotas conversavam.

− Sabe Almofadinhas, eu não entendi muito bem essa história.

− Então eu vou te explicar, Pontas - respondeu Sirius contando toda a história, desde o pedido de Emma, até o beijo de Remo e Perla que ele tinha presenciado.

− Então a Emma não vale nada. Onde já se viu pedir uma coisa dessas? - falou Tiago que estava surpreso com toda a história - o Remo vai ficar furioso quando descobrir.

− Nós não vamos contar, Tiago.

− Como não?

− Você não entende. A Perla me contou essa história. E se a gente contar pro Remo, ela vai saber que fui eu.

− Então você prefere que ele seja enganado? Sirius, ele é nosso amigo!

− Eu sei. Mas me prometa que não vai contar nada. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Tiago pensou muito antes de responder. Apesar de Remo ser seu amigo, Sirius também era. E ele sabia muito bem que se Perla se desiludisse mais uma vez com Sirius, eles jamais teriam volta. E ele sabia o quanto isso era importante para ele.

− Tudo bem... mas só por enquanto. Até você acertar as coisas com a Montanes.

− Obrigada Tiago. Você é um amigão - falou Sirius bastante aliviado. E feliz, também. Com a conversa que tinha escutado, eliminara a hipótese da Perla estar ficando escondida com o Remo. Afinal, ela não mentiria para a melhor amiga.

− Agora vamos, que a McGonagall deve estar nos esperando pra nos dar a detenção.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla subiu as escadas que levavam a Torre de Astronomia para cumprir sua detenção. A professora Sinistra queria novos mapas estelares e ela seria encarregada disso. Não tinha a menor idéia de qual seria punição de Lílian. Estava com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos. A conversa com Kelly ainda fervilhava em sua mente e ela não conseguia imaginar quem poderia ter contado pra menina que ela tinha passado uma noite junto com Sirius.

Estava tão distraída, que quando viu já estava na sala. E não estava sozinha. Um garoto alto, de cabelos negros, estava parado no parapeito da janela, olhando no telescópio e fazendo algumas anotações.

− Black? - perguntou ela surpresa ao reconhecer quem era o garoto.

− Não foi decisão minha cumprir detenção junto com você! McGonagall não queria que eu e Tiago ficássemos juntos - respondeu ele sem nem ao menos olhar para a menina - Mas eu devo confessar que você poderia ter me livrado dessa enrascada se não tivesse aprontado aquele showzinho a tarde.

− E perder a oportunidade de ver você dançando de mini-saia? Nem pensar! - respondeu ela, indo para o telescópio ao lado do de Sirius.

− Se você queria tanto ver esse corpinho maravilhoso que eu tenho era só ter pedido! - respondeu Sirius, que estava totalmente de bom humor.

− Mas isso seria muito egoísmo da minha parte. Afinal, as outras garotas também merecem ver!

− Nesse caso, eu acho que você tem razão. Um ser perfeito como eu não pode ser visto e admirado por apenas uma pessoa.

− Então você devia ir para um zoológico - respondeu Perla sorrindo.

− O que é um zuoluogicuo? - perguntou Sirius intrigado.

− Não queira saber - respondeu Perla vitoriosa. Sirius achou melhor não responder. "Depois eu descubro com o Remo o que é isso" pensou ele.

Ele e Perla não se falaram por um bom tempo. Porém, Perla sempre espiava Sirius quando ele não estava olhando e ele fazia o mesmo. Depois de bastante tempo, Perla juntou suas coisas e se preparava pra sair, quando Sirius a impediu.

− Aonde pensa que vai? – ele perguntou curioso.

− O que você acha? Passear no castelo é que não é - respondeu ela sarcasticamente - Além do mais, eu já acabei o meu trabalho - respondeu triunfante mostrando o seu mapa todo pronto.

− E agora está louca pra sair correndo. Por acaso você está com medo de não resistir a tentação e me agarrar?

− Você é bem convencido, sabia?

− Não sou convencido - respondeu Sirius marotamente - Sou realista.

− Muito realista - falou Perla com ironia.

− O que eu posso fazer? Eu nasci perfeito.

− É mesmo? Esqueceu a perfeição em casa, foi?

− Por que você tenta disfarçar, quando não resiste a mim?

− Pelo visto você esqueceu a modéstia em casa também - respondeu Perla, que começou a andar para trás, pois Sirius caminhava em sua direção.

− E você fica doida quando eu me aproximo de você - falou Sirius provocando a menina.

− Eu? Esses seus truques baratos já não me afetam mais, Black. - respondeu Perla, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

− É mesmo? Sabe de uma coisa, você mente muito mal.

− Não estou mentindo - respondeu Perla, que deixou transparecer seu nervosismo ao perceber que se chocara com a parede.

− Então vai me dizer que não sente absolutamente nada quando eu toco em você? - falou Sirius colocando as duas mãos na cintura dela.

− Não - respondeu Perla, tentando se conter.

− Que não sente nada ao sentir meu corpo junto do seu?

− Não - Mentiu Perla mais uma vez, tendo diversos calafrios ao sentir o corpo de Sirius colado ao seu.

− E nem quando eu beijo seu pescoço? - provocou ele, dando um beijo no pescoço dela, causando em Perla, uma tremedeira da cabeça aos pés.

Perla olhou nos olhos de Sirius. Eles estavam bem perto dos seus. As bocas quase se tocavam. Ela sabia que não resistiria se ficasse mais tempo ali com ele. "Controle-se" pensou ela, mas era uma tarefa difícil se controlar com Sirius por perto. Ela fechou os olhos e esperou que ele a beijasse.

Mas logo em seguida, sentiu o corpo de Sirius se afastando. Abriu os olhos e pode vê-lo perto da porta.

− Aonde pensa que vai? - perguntou ela, numa confusão de sentimentos.

− O que você acha? Passear no castelo é que não é - respondeu ele sarcasticamente.

− Mas e a detenção? – ela perguntou surpresa.

− Eu já acabei! - respondeu ele sorrindo marotamente - Bom trabalho pra você, Pê! - disse ele, saindo em seguida.

Perla foi até onde tinha deixado o seu mapa e percebeu que ele tinha sumido. No lugar estava apenas o mapa de Sirius. Ao invés de ficar com raiva, por Sirius ter roubado o seu mapa, ela sorriu.

− Você não tem jeito mesmo, Sirius - falou para si mesma e pegou o mapa dele para terminá-lo.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Lílian cuidava da horta de Hagrid prestando atenção em cada movimento de Tiago. O garoto não falara com ela desde que soube que iriam cumprir a detenção juntos. Ela imaginou que ele tivesse ficado furioso com a brincadeira dela e das meninas. E por um lado, ela começou a sentir pena dele, afinal, ele não tinha feito nada demais para merecer toda aquela humilhação.

Tiago, por sua vez, se concentrou no trabalho que tinha que desempenhar e evitou a todo custo pensar na ruivinha que estava ao seu lado. Mas por mais que ele se esforçasse, sempre dava uma espiada nela, quando ela não estava olhando. "Por que ela tem que ser tão bonita?" pensou, enquanto tentava trabalhar.

Os dois acabaram o trabalho juntos, mais porque Hagrid ficou com pena deles e os dispensou, do que pelo fim do trabalho.

Eles caminharam em silêncio até o castelo. Mas Lílian não estava mais agüentando ficar naquela situação e resolveu falar.

− Potter, o que está acontecendo?

− Como assim, EVANS? - falou ele, fazendo questão de frisar que estava chamando a ruiva pelo sobrenome.

− Você ficou quieto durante todo o tempo.

− E o que tem demais nisso? - perguntou ele, que falava sem nem ao menos olhar para Lílian.

− Bom, você não é disso! Eu só estranhei - respondeu ela chateada com a maneira como ele a estava tratando.

− As coisas mudam - respondeu Tiago com indiferença.

− Sabe, isso é muito bom. Não ter que escutar a sua voz irritante, que insistia em me convidar para sair cada vez que me encontrava, que insistia em me chamar de Lily...

− Isso não vai mais acontecer.

− Eu espero que sim - respondeu ela, sem muita convicção do que estava falando.

Tiago voltou ao ficar em silêncio, o que deixou Lílian ainda mais irritada. Ela o segurou e o impediu de continuar andando.

− Será que dá pra você olhar pra mim enquanto eu falo com você?

− Por que faz tanta questão, EVANS? - perguntou ele, mais uma vez frisando que a estava chamando pelo sobrenome - Até algum tempo atrás você não gostava nem de falar comigo.

− O teu silêncio me irrita.

− É mesmo? E o que você quer que eu faça a respeito?

− Fale comigo - respondeu ela, falando como se fosse a coisa mais natural a ser feita.

− Não estou com vontade – ele respondeu friamente.

− É assim que você dizia que gostava de mim? - provocou. Tiago a segurou e olhou bem em seus olhos.

− Sabe de uma coisa, Evans, se você me pedisse há uma semana atrás para me jogar no lago e ser devorado pela lula gigante, para dar um beijo no seboso, e até para pintar o meu cabelo de rosa, eu faria. Eu seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por você. Qualquer coisa mesmo. Mas depois de tudo que você fez comigo, o máximo que você merece é agüentar meu silêncio.

− Como se eu tivesse feito alguma coisa de mais.

− Talvez pra você não seja, mas pra mim é. Sabe qual o seu problema? Você é uma garotinha mimada que quer ter todo mundo sob seu controle. Você quer controlar a Perla, quer controlar a Alice. E achava o máximo me ter aos seus pés. Mas agora que o idiota aqui cansou de bancar o otário e não quer te dar mais bola, você quer que eu te dê atenção?

− Eu não sou mimada – Lílian respondeu irritada - E nem quero controlar todo mundo. E para mim está sendo uma maravilha não ter você me perturbando mais.

− Que ótimo! Pode ter certeza de que eu não vou perturbá-la mais! - respondeu Tiago, que também estava irritado.

− Perfeito – ela respondeu com raiva.

− Então até nunca mais! - falou Tiago, largando Lílian e indo embora.

Ela ficou parada observando ele ir. Algo em seu coração dizia que as coisas estavam erradas. Que dê alguma maneira, não era isso que ela queria.

− Você está ficando doida, Lílian. Só isso - resmungou pra si mesma.

* * *

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo...parece que as coisas estão começando a melhorar... ou será que não? Obrigada por todos os comentários... eles tem me incentivado bastante. Por isso, não hesitem em deixar mais!

**Jessika Black: **Mais uma vez, mil desculpas pela demora. Fico muito feliz em saber que você gostou do capítulo e que tenha valido a pena esperar! Você me acha uma amigona? Brigada! Você também é! Espero que goste desse capítulo. Bjos

**Ana Luthor: **Que bom que eu finalmente consegui fazer um capítulo que você tenha gostado. Bom, não acho que a Emma vá morrer, mais vai ser bem próximo disso. Deixa eu ficar quieta senão acabo contando! Mas você vai ficar satisfeita (assim eu espero!). Bjos

**Thaisinha: **Que bom que você amou o capítulo. AH, e obrigada por me deixar usar a frase do Sirius! Bjos.

**Anaisa: **Sabe de uma coisa? Eu também tô até agora imaginando os meninos de saia! Ah, se eu vejo o Sirius desse jeito!(Dynha suspirando!). Valeu pela idéia da música. Espero que você me ajude novamente. Vou precisar! Bjos.

**Silverghost: **Nossa, tô tão feliz com o seu comentário, que você não faz idéia. Eu também queria ver essa cena. Queria mesmo. Que bom que você gostou e que a minha fic tá te alegrando um pouco. Deve estar sendo realmente difícil escrever HADES (que tá per-fei-to!). Seus comentários são muito importantes pra mim! Bjos

**Anninha: **Pena que você num pode vir. Eu ia adorar ir no show com vc. Mas tudo bem. Vou tentar arrumar alguém pra ir comigo! Espero que vc tb goste desse capítulo. A força que vc tem me dado desde o início da fic tem me ajudado bastante. Bjos

**lala: **Eu sei que eu tenho sido muito má com o Tiago e com o Remo. Mas tudo vai ficar bem, pode ter certeza. Aeee, mais uma pro meu fã clube do Sirius! Eu amo ele. O que podemos fazer se ele é tão perfeito, né? Bjos


	25. Aquele em que eles se Acertam

* * *

**Capítulo 25 – Aquele em que eles se Acertam**

* * *

Dia de jogo de quadribol era dia de grande euforia no castelo. Os ânimos se esquentavam, e todos ficavam aguardando ansiosamente pelo início da partida.

Kelly Bagman acordou eufórica. Desde que se tornara a capitã do time da Grifinória, no início do ano, ela sonha com o dia em que ganharia a taça do campeonato de quadribol. Ela levantou, vestiu o uniforme, e correu para o dormitório masculino, para acordar os outros jogadores, sendo que ainda faltavam três horas para a partida. Ela e Andréa Sabattin eram as únicas meninas no time.

− ACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORDA! - berrou ela no quarto dos alunos do sexto ano, acordando todos que estavam dormindo, incluindo aqueles que não faziam parte do time.

− Ô Kelly, por que tanta gritaria? - perguntou Tiago, que estava de muito mau humor - Ainda nem amanheceu direito.

− Quero meus jogadores no campo em 10 minutos! - respondeu ela, não dando atenção a cara feia que os meninos faziam - Sem atraso! - continuou ela, batendo a porta ao sair do quarto.

− Como se eu tivesse alguma coisa a ver com isso! - respondeu Frank, bastante sonolento.

− Eu acho que ela encarnou o Otto e se tornou uma capitã mais exigente que ele! - falou Remo, levantando da cama.

− Exigente? Você só pode estar brincando! - respondeu Sirius, também se levantando - Só falta ela querer que a gente dê o nosso sangue pra ganhar o jogo! Dê o sangue mesmo!

− Pedrinho! Anda logo! Acorda! - chamou Tiago, que continuava de mau humor.

− Mas eu não tenho que jogar quadribol - resmungou ele.

− Mas você tem que assistir! E é obrigação sua como maroto, ser o primeiro a chegar.

Apesar de bastante contrariado, Pedro aceitou levantar. Pouco tempo depois, os quatro marotos estavam tomando café no salão principal junto com Frank Longbottom. Muitos alunos da Grifinória passaram por eles, desejando "boa sorte" a Sirius e Tiago. Sirius estava de muito bom humor, e parecia estar competindo com Pedro pra ver quem comia mais. Já Tiago, estava bastante desanimado e com um mau humor terrível.

− Pelo visto a ruivinha aprontou alguma com você ontem! - falou Sirius, entre uma torrada e outra.

− Não me enche! - respondeu Tiago, fechando a cara ainda mais.

− É uma pena, Pontas! Acho que você realmente perdeu o jeito com as garotas!

− Pelo visto a sua detenção foi muito boa, não? - provocou Tiago, falando com ironia - O que foi, conseguiu enganar a Montanes de novo?

− Muito engraçado, Tiago - respondeu Sirius, fechando a cara. Remo olhou para o maroto a espera da resposta - Mas sim, minha detenção foi muito boa. Melhor que a sua, eu garanto.

As meninas chegaram no Salão Principal e se sentaram na extremidade oposta a que os marotos estavam sentados. Tiago não quis olhar para elas. Já Sirius ficou encarando Perla.

− Então quer dizer que você e a Montanes se acertaram? - perguntou Remo enciumado. Ele passara a chamar a Perla pelo sobrenome desde o dia que eles brigaram.

− Não - respondeu Sirius, voltando sua atenção para os amigos, ao perceber que Perla o encarava - Ainda não.

− E lá vai o grande conquistador de Hogwarts, Sirius Black! - falou Remo com ironia e sarcasmo - O que você vai aprontar com ela dessa vez?

− Com ciúmes? - perguntou Sirius para Remo.

− Ciúmes de quem? - perguntou Emma curiosa, sentando ao lado de Remo.

− De ninguém. - respondeu Remo, puxando a menina para fora do salão.

− Mas Remo... eu ainda nem comi... - mas Remo não deu a menor importância. Saiu com ela do Salão Principal. Perla observou a cena.

− Você e o Aluado não estão se entendendo...

− O que você quer que eu faça, Tiago? Ele fica irritado só de pensar em me ver com a Perla!

− Talvez ele tenha um motivo - respondeu Tiago, olhando pela primeira vez para as garotas. Mas logo virou a cara porque Lílian o encarava.

− Ele gosta dela. E que culpa eu tenho?

− Você já a magoou duas vezes, Sirius! Não é uma coisa que se esquece com facilidade - falou Tiago, baixando os olhos.

− Mas eu também já a fiz muito feliz - respondeu Sirius, voltando a sorrir, ao se lembrar da noite passada - O que a ruiva te fez dessa vez?

− Nada.

− Como assim, _nada_?

− Eu desisti dela.

− Você o que? - perguntaram Sirius e Pedro assustados e bastante surpresos.

− Eu desisti!

− E cadê o seu grande amor por ela?

− Sirius, a Lílian aprontou comigo uma coisa que eu não tive culpa. Não sei se ela me merece.

− O grande conquistador volta a tona! Esse é meu amigo, Tiago!

No outro lado da mesa, Alice insistia em saber como tinha sido a detenção das garotas. Perla parecia que estava um pouco chateada, mas não estava furiosa como Lílian.

− Dá pra vocês me dizerem o que foi que aconteceu ontem? - perguntou Alice mais uma vez.

− Tá bem. - respondeu Lílian se dando por vencida - Eu tive que cumprir detenção com o Potter.

− Isso a Perla já me disse, Lily. O que foi que ele fez dessa vez? Pediu pra sair contigo de novo?

− Não. Pelo contrário. Ele nem ao menos falou comigo - respondeu Lílian.

− Isso é um progresso, não é? Afinal não era isso que você queria? - perguntou Alice, fazendo Perla rir bem alto, chamando a atenção de todos inclusive a dos marotos.

− Não entendi - falou Frank referindo-se a risada de Perla.

− É, o que tem de tão engraçado? - perguntou Lílian intrigada.

− Vocês não percebem? - perguntou Perla como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo - Agora que o Potter resolveu ignorar a Lily, ela percebeu que está gostando dele.

− EU NÃO GOSTO DO POTTER! - gritou Lílian bem alto, fazendo Tiago a encarar assustado. Ao perceber que todos a encaravam, ela saiu do Salão Principal furiosa.

− Por que é tão difícil pra ela assumir? - perguntou Perla rindo e se levantando também. Kelly estava brigando com Sirius e Tiago por eles ainda não estarem o campo.

− Você acha mesmo que a Lily ta gostando dele? - perguntou Alice intrigada, mas Perla não respondeu a sua pergunta. Ao ver Kelly, ela se lembrou de um outro assunto que a estava deixando intrigada.

− Alice, você contou para alguém sobre aquele dia que eu e o Sirius passamos a noite juntos?

− Não - respondeu Alice, que não entendeu a súbita mudança de assunto de Perla - Quer dizer, eu contei para o Frank, mas isso foi depois da Kelly ter espalhado pra todo mundo.

− Se você não contou pra ninguém e a Lily também não... Sirius disse que só contou para o Tiago... a menos que ele tenha contado para mais alguém depois...

− Do que você ta falando, Perla?

− Você sabe se mais alguém sabia, fora eu, você, a Lily e o Sirius?

− É tão engraçado te ver chamando o Black assim - respondeu Alice pensativa - deixa eu ver... o Remo sabia. E a Emma também.

− A Emma? – Perla se assustou.

− E o Pettigrew também - falou Frank. Ele me disse que sabia quando o boato se espalhou.

− Emma e Pettigrew...

− Do que você ta desconfiada? - perguntou Alice curiosa.

− É incrível como a Lily não consegue assumir que está gostando do Potter - respondeu Perla mudando completamente o assunto novamente.

− Como alguém que a gente conhece - respondeu ela apontando para Sirius que vinha logo atrás.

− Vai indo pro estádio, Alice. Eu tenho que fazer uma coisa antes - falou Perla, andando rápido para alcançar uma pessoa que estava na sua frente - Boa sorte hoje!

− Ah, oi Perla! Vai torcer por mim, é? É claro que não. Você não torceria contra a sua casa.

− Sem essa. Você sabe que eu sempre torci pra você nos jogos de quadribol - respondeu Perla, fingindo que tinha se ofendido.

− Assim como você ficava muito alegre se a sua casa derrotasse a minha.

− Isso é intuitivo, Ed. O que você queria que eu fizesse? - respondeu ela sorrindo marotamente - Vou torcer muito pra você hoje - falou ela carinhosamente, dando um beijo na bochecha de Edgar.

Sirius passou furioso por ela e por Edgar, e por pouco não a derrubou no chão.

− Olha por onde anda, Black. - falou ela, mas ele já estava longe e não a ouviu.

− Quando vocês vão se acertar?

− O dia que ele se der conta que não vive sem mim! - brincou Perla, mas ao ver a cara séria de Edgar, resolveu consertar - quero dizer, o dia que esse idiota perceber que eu deixei o melhor dos garotos por causa dele.

− Eu estou longe de se o melhor...

− Eu não disse que era você! - brincou Perla mais uma vez, fazendo Edgar rir - Eu estou brincando! Foi só para descontrair!

− Eu sei - respondeu Edgar dando um beijo na bochecha dela - deixa eu ir senão a sua casa vai ganhar da minha por falta de goleiro!

− Boa sorte – ela desejou mais uma vez, antes de ir em direção ao estádio procurar Lílian.

Perla encontrou com Lílian, que a esperava impacientemente na entrada do estádio. As duas foram para a torcida da Grifinória procurar a Alice, para sentarem juntas. Mas ao encontrarem a amiga, perceberam que ela e Frank não estavam sozinhos.

− Hei Lily. Vem sentar! - chamou Emma, que estava junto com Remo. Perla fez cara de quem não tinha gostado da idéia. Lílian percebeu isso.

− Sabe o que é, Emma. Eu e a Perla combinamos de ver o jogo com a Amélia - falou Lílian tentando se livrar da situação incômoda para Perla. Remo evitava olhar para a garota.

− Você não me disse nada sobre isso? - estranhou Alice, que não estava sabendo da história da Emma com a Perla.

− Pois é, Alice. Eu me esqueci. Então vamos, né Perla?

Perla fez que sim com a cabeça e as duas deram meia volta e foram na direção da torcida da Corvinal. Amélia estava nos primeiros bancos, junto com duas amigas, Helen Silveran e Marlene McKinnon.

− Oi Amélia, se importa se ficarmos com você?

− Não Lily, Perla. De jeito nenhum. - concordou Amélia apesar de ter estranhado. - Veio torcer para o meu irmão, Perla?

− Claro, Amélia! Apesar de tudo eu e Edgar ainda somos bons amigos - respondeu Perla sentando ao lado da garota.

− Ele ainda gosta de você! – Amélia falou baixinho no ouvido de Perla.

− Eu sei. Queria que as coisas dessem certo entre a gente - respondeu Perla acenando para Edgar que tinha acabado de entrar no campo. Sirius viu o aceno de Perla e não gostou nem um pouco.

− E começa mais um jogo do campeonato de quadribol - começou a narrar Jim Walters, quartanista da Corvinal - Um jogo que promete. Grifinória _versus _Corvinal. O leão _versus _a águia... quem sairá vencedor? Espero que a águia leve a melhor! - Isso foi só um comentário, professora.

− Por Merlin, será que eu nunca vou conseguir um narrador imparcial? - falou a professora McGonagall, que estava do lado de Walters.

− E a partida começa. Bagman tem a posse da goles. Ela passa para Sabattin que se aproxima do gol. E lá vem um balaço lançado pelo batedor da Corvinal, Lovegood. Ela perde a bola que vai parar das mãos de Héstia Jones, artilheira da Corvinal, que se aproxima do gol, e MARCA! Vibrem, senhoras e senhores, um balaço distraiu o goleiro da Grifinória e o jogo está Corvinal 10, Grifinória 0 .

O jogo estava bastante disputado, mas Sirius não estava se saindo muito bem. Ele errava constantemente o alvo e acertava os jogadores de sua casa, ao invés dos adversários. Depois da Corvinal marcar mais um gol, mudando o placar para Corvinal 70, Grifinória 30, Kelly não agüentou mais um erro do maroto e pediu tempo.

− Black, o que você pensa que está fazendo?

− Eu não sei o que está acontecendo – defendeu-se Sirius – Eu só estou um pouco distraído hoje.

− Um pouco? Por Merlin, você nunca teve uma pontaria tão ruim. Dá um jeito nessa distração ou nós vamos acabar perdendo o jogo!

Os jogadores voltaram para o campo, mas Sirius continuou errando. Até o narrador comentou isso durante o jogo, quando Sirius deixou um balaço acertar Andréa na barriga, impedindo-a de fazer o gol.

− Sirius Black, está muito mau hoje! Alguém deu um cansaço nele ontem? - Perla riu com o comentário. Ela sabia muito bem que Sirius tinha passado a noite em detenção com ela e não com uma garota.

Sirius estava muito irritado. E se irritou ainda mais ao ver Edgar defendendo mais uma tentativa de fazer gol da Grifinória. Kelly recuperou a goles e fez uma nova investida. Porém ela foi atingida por um balaço, que Sirius não defendeu, e que a acertou na perna derrubando-a da vassoura. Sirius aproveitou o balaço que atingiu Kelly, e enquanto Madame Hooch marcava falta a favor da Grifinória, ele mandou com toda a força, o balaço em cima de Edgar, acertando-o no estômago, o que fez com que ele desequilibrasse da vassoura e caísse.

Tiago estava a centímetros de capturar o pomo. O apanhador da Corvinal, Chang estava em sua cola. Mas ele conseguiria pegar. Ele sempre conseguiu. Foi então que o batedor Lovegood mandou um balaço na direção de Tiago, acertando-o no exato instante que Sirius acertava Edgar.

− E o jogo termina. Chang captura o pomo. Corvinal ganha por 230 a 40.

Sirius olhou para baixo para ver o que acontecia. Cinco borrões vermelhos estavam no chão, falando com Tiago, que parecia irritado, e segurava o braço com força.

Todos olharam para Sirius, enraivecidos e irritados, mas Tiago o atacou, lhe dando um soco, no momento em que Sirius desceu da vassoura. A boca de Sirius começou a sangrar, e ele estava mais do que surpreso com a atitude de Tiago.

− Qual é o seu problema? – ele perguntou sem entender por que Tiago fizera aquilo.

− Qual é o meu problema? Qual é o seu problema? – falou Tiago, que estava com muita raiva – Você estava uma droga hoje e pra completar, me fez perder o pomo que poderia nos fazer ganhar o jogo, só pra poder acertar o ex-namorado da garota que você é apaixonado e não tem coragem de admitir.

− Minha vida pessoal não tem nada a ver com o jogo!

− Sua vida pessoal interferiu totalmente nesse jogo. E se nós o perdemos, a culpa é toda sua!

− Eu não tenho culpa se você não teve agilidade o suficiente para desviar do balaço. Eu não posso estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo sabia?

− Você é um idiota! – respondeu Tiago, ameaçando avançar pra cima de Sirius, mas Remo, que tinha descido até o campo, o impediu.

− Eu sou um idiota de ter um amigo como você! - Sirius disse, saindo do campo de quadribol em direção ao vestiário.

Perla e Lílian ouviram a conversa e ficaram totalmente surpresas com a briga dos marotos. Elas jamais poderiam imaginar ver aqueles dois brigando.

Assim que Sirius foi para o vestiário, Perla correu com Amélia na direção das balizas. Apesar do que tinha escutado, ela estava preocupada em saber como Edgar estava, então achou melhor seguir Amélia até onde ele estava.

Edgar estava sendo medicado por Madame Pomfrey. Seu nariz sangrava muito (conseqüência de outro balaço de Sirius) e ele sentia muita dor.

− Como você está? – Perla perguntou preocupada, sentando ao lado dele.

− Não foi dessa vez que você se livrou de mim - respondeu ele, com um pouco de dificuldade.

− Perla... - chamou Kelly, que estava encolhida em um canto. Ela parecia ter quebrado a perna, pois não conseguia andar.

− Sim, Kelly? Você precisa de ajuda?

− Sirius... você tem que ir vê-lo ou ele pode fazer uma besteira.

− Não, eu não posso. Tenho que ficar com o Edgar.

− Pode deixar que eu cuido dele - disse Amélia, pedindo com um olhar de súplica - Vai falar com ele.

− Mas...

− Perla se você não sair daqui agora, eu juro que quebro seu nariz depois que eu melhorar para você ter a sensação que eu estou sentindo agora - pediu Edgar com muita dificuldade. Perla sorriu. Conhecia muito bem o gênio do ex-namorado.

Ela saiu correndo em direção ao vestiário com o coração na mão. Sabia exatamente em que estado Sirius estaria.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Lílian também saiu correndo, mas na direção contrária a de Perla, atrás de um certo maroto que andava em direção a Floresta Proibida.

− Ei Tiago - gritou ela tentando alcançar o maroto, mas ele não lhe deu atenção. Ela não desistiu e continuou andando rápido, até chegar bem perto dele.

− Eu estou falando com você - disse ela, segurando o braço dele e o obrigando a parar - Você não pode entrar aí.

− Ah é, e quem vai me impedir? - perguntou Tiago com arrogância.

− Eu vou. Sou monitora. É meu dever...

− Se você se importa tanto com suas obrigações de monitoria, então corre até a McGonagall e diz onde eu estou que ela me expulsa de vez daqui e você vai se ver livre de mim pra sempre - ele respondeu com violência, empurrando Lílian no chão.

Lílian se assustou com a atitude de Tiago. Ele nunca foi de maltratá-la desse jeito. Ainda mais depois de dizer várias vezes que a amava. Tiago ia seguir em frente, mas olhou para a cara de espanto e tristeza dela. E sentiu raiva de si mesmo por tê-la tratado assim.

− Me desculpa – ele pediu, oferecendo a mão para ajudá-la a levantar - Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça.

− Isso não é nada, perto do que você fez com o seu melhor amigo.

− O Sirius foi um idiota. Ele fez a gente perder o jogo só por causa de um ciúme besta.

− Tiago, é apenas um jogo!

− Não Lily, é quadribol!

− Nunca pensei que desse mais valor a um jogo de quadribol do que a uma amizade.

− Ele foi infantil...

− E você também... Não percebe que ele está sofrendo por causa da Perla? Que está com medo de não tê-la mais por causa dos erros que ele cometeu?

− Desde quando você apóia o Sirius e a Perla?

− Desde o dia que a felicidade da minha melhor amiga é mais importante pra mim do que a minha briga com os marotos - Tiago riu e passou a mão no cabelo, deixando Lílian levemente sem graça.

− Acha que tem jeito de eu consertar essa mancada?

− É só querer.

− Sabe, depois que eu e o Sirius ficarmos numa boa, você podia ajudá-lo a conquistar a Perla. Ele a ama. De verdade.

− Eu sei disso. Mas acho que não vamos precisar juntar os dois.

− Como não? - estranhou Tiago.

− Se eu bem conheço a minha amiga, ela deve estar nesse exato instante tentando consolá-lo - respondeu Lílian sorrindo. Tiago achou que ela ficava ainda mais bonita sorrindo.

− Ela gosta dele de verdade, não é?

− Ela o ama. Sabe, antes eu achei que fosse mais uma das empolgações dela. Mas ela o ama de verdade - respondeu Lílian séria, fazendo Tiago ficar sério também.

− Quem diria que um dia eu ia escutar essas coisas de você, Lily?

− Sabe de uma coisa. Estava com saudade de te ouvir me chamando assim. - Tiago sorriu com a resposta da ruiva. Sorriu daquele jeito que só ele sabia. O jeito que deixava Lílian completamente sem reação.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla chegou ao vestiário e encontrou Sirius sentado num canto, com a cabeça baixa e as mãos no rosto.

− Black - Ela o chamou, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta.

Resolveu se aproximar um pouco mais dele.

− Black - chamou-o novamente, mas Sirius não demonstrou a menor reação de ter percebido a presença dela.

Ela então ajoelhou de frente pra ele e colocou uma das mãos em seu cabelo, enquanto o chamava.

− Sirius - tentou ela, mais uma vez. Dessa vez, Sirius levantou a cabeça. Os olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos. A boca ainda sangrava um pouco. E a expressão era de raiva. E arrependimento.

− O que você quer aqui? - perguntou ele com frieza, segurando os braços dela com força - Veio contemplar a minha destruição? Pode comemorar, Montanes. Sirius Black já era.

− Eu vim aqui para saber como você estava... para te impedir de fazer uma besteira.

− Me impedir de fazer uma besteira? - falou Sirius empurrando Perla, que caiu sentada no chão - Você arruinou com a minha vida e agora está preocupada se eu vou fazer uma besteira?

− Eu não devia ter vindo... – ela falou, levantando do chão.

− Não mesmo! Vai lá comemorar com seu querido Edgar Bones! - provocou Sirius.

− Eu devia ir mesmo. Sabe, você sente tanto ciúme do Edgar e não consegue perceber, que se eu namorei com ele foi porque você me jogou nos braços dele.

− Agora a culpa é minha? O que mais que eu fiz com você?

− Você... você... - Perla tentou falar todas as coisas que Sirius tinha feito, mas ela não conseguiu - Eu sou uma perfeita idiota por ainda te amar.

− Concordo com você – ele respondeu impulsivamente, para depois parar para pensar nas palavras de Perla - Você disse que... que ainda me ama?

− Eu disse que era uma idiota - respondeu ela, baixando os olhos. Sirius se aproximou dela. Colocou a mão em seu rosto.

− Diz de novo.

Perla o encarou. Olhou atentamente para os olhos azuis de Sirius que a suplicavam para que repetisse o que ela tinha dito. Por um segundo, Perla esqueceu o motivo de estar ali. Por um segundo ela se esqueceu de toda a raiva, de toda a mágoa. Por um segundo, ela esqueceu de tudo de ruim que ele tinha feito com ela. Por um segundo, ela desejou apenas estar ali, perdida no olhar de Sirius.

− Eu te amo - repetiu ela pausadamente, sem tirar os olhos do maroto - Apesar de tudo, eu te amo.

Sirius não esperou mais nada. Ele havia escutado tudo o que precisava. Puxou a garota para mais perto de si e a beijou. Um beijo apaixonado, de quem espera muito tempo por isso.

Quando eles não tinham mais fôlego, Sirius a soltou e se ajoelhou diante dela.

− Perla, me perdoa por todas as besteiras que eu fiz, principalmente as que eu fiz com você. Eu fui um idiota, burro, infantil. Eu tive medo de assumir o que eu sentia. Por que o que eu sinto por você eu nunca senti por nenhuma garota - falou Sirius de uma vez, parando para ver a reação de Perla. Ela estava perplexa com a declaração dele - Eu te amo, Perla. Mais do que tudo. Mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. Te amo desde o momento em que você entrou na minha cabeça, quando me beijou pela primeira vez no segundo ano. Te amo desde o momento que eu percebi que a minha vida não teria sentido sem você. Que nenhuma garota poderia ser como você. EU-TE-AMO!

Perla não disse nada. Pra falar a verdade, ela não teve reação alguma. Sirius ficou intrigado com essa reação. Ele falou tudo que ela sempre quis escutar e ela simplesmente não disse uma palavra.

− Perla, diz alguma coisa, por favor! - suplicou ele, que estava bastante confuso.

− Me belisca...

− O quê?

− Me belisca... para ver se eu não estou sonhando.

− Se você quer assim - respondeu Sirius a beliscando.

− Com força. - pediu ela impacientemente. Sirius fez o que ela pediu - Ai! – ela falou, massageando o local onde Sirius a beliscara - Eu vou ficar roxa, sabia?

− Mas foi você quem pediu - respondeu Sirius, bastante confuso.

− Não é um sonho... então deve ser uma alucinação...é isso! Estou tendo uma alucinação!

− Perla - falou Sirius segurando-a mais uma vez e olhando fixamente dentro dos seus olhos - Eu te amo.

− Se isso é uma alucinação, eu não quero que acabe nunca mais - respondeu ela, beijando Sirius com toda a paixão que sentiam naquele momento.

* * *

**N/A:** Esse capítulo eu dedico a todos que leram e tem comentando. Vocês não tem idéia de como o comentário de vocês tem me ajudado. É sério. Tenho andado tão atolada, que as vezes penso em desistir de continuar a fic. E é vendo os comentários de vocês que me animam a continuar, afinal, vocês MERECEM!  
Queria agradecer a **_Silverghost_**, que como todo mundo sabe e conhece, tem uma fic sensacionalmente perfeita(Hades). Silver, obrigada pela atenção. Adoro receber suas cartas. E PARABÉNS (tanto pela fic, quanto pelo seu aniversário, que é amanhã!).

**Ana Luthor: **É claro que eu sei que você gosta de todos os capítulos. Você é uma grande incentivadora pra mim. Eu quis dizer que finalmente eu consegui fazer um capítulo que te agradasse em todos os sentidos (nada do Remo sofrer!). Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo. Parece que finalmente as coisas estão se acertando! Bjos.

**Anaísa: **Bom o que vai acontecer com a Emma por enquanto é segredo(por que nem eu mesma sei direito!). Espero que você tenha gostado da reconciliação do Sirius com a Perla. Desta vez eles se beijaram! E pode deixar que eu te procuro sim. Vou precisar de muita ajuda. Bjos.

**Jéssika Black: **Sabe, nem eu mesma sei como fiz o Sirius resistir. É difícil sabia. Quando eu escrevo, parece que a Perla baixa em mim e eu começo a ter as mesmas emoções que ela. Ae você já viu né! Também te adoro! E não precisa agradecer pelos comentários. Eu adoro comentar nas fics que eu leio! Bjos.

**Anninha: **Você vai querer brigar comigo, mas eu não fui no show, dá pra acreditar? Eu até tinha arrumado companhia, mas aí choveu muito no dia. E o show ia ser em lugar aberto, mas da próxima eu vou! Eu fico muito feliz em saber que você ainda tá acompanhando a fic. Você é a principal responsável dela estar viva até hoje. Se não fosse pelo seu apoio desde o "Diário de Perla" a fic não teria sobrevivido! Brigadão! Bjos.

**lala: **É, realmente as coisas estão se ajeitando... mas logo você vai perceber que vai ser pra todo mundo! Quanto a continuar a fic depois deles se formarem, isso ainda é um ponto de interrogação. Primeiro porque eu ainda nem sei se vou fazer o sétimo ano. E segundo porque ainda não pensei em como seria a continuação direito. Mas eu vou pensar direitinho nisso e depois te aviso! Bjos.

**Thaisinha: **Obrigada por me colocar na sua fic. Eu estou amando minha participaçã, acho que já dá pra imaginar onde isso vai dar né? Bjos


	26. Marotamente Marotos

* * *

**Capitulo 26 – Marotamente Marotos **

* * *

Lílian e Tiago continuaram conversando pelo jardim de Hogwarts. O humor de Tiago melhorara bastante. Ele nem se lembrava mais da derrota no quadribol.

− Por que não vem pra Hogsmeade comigo?

− Está me convidando para sair, srta Evans? - perguntou Tiago marotamente.

− Estou apenas tentando ser agradável - respondeu Lílian, corando um pouco - achei que isso te animaria.

− Eu adoraria, mas não dá...

− E por que não? - perguntou Lílian surpresa. Tiago sempre quis sair com ela e agora que ela havia aceitado, ele não queria - Tem medo da reação de todos por causa da derrota no quadribol?

− Isso? Não. Eu nem me lembrava mais desse detalhe - Lílian sorriu. Se Tiago não se lembrava mais que tinha perdido no quadribol, então ele realmente não estava bem - Mas é que eu não posso, lembra? Sem visitas ao povoado até o fim do sexto ano.

− Ah é. Eu tinha me esquecido disso. A Perla também não pode... mas isso você pode resolver!

− Posso? – estranhou Tiago.

− Para que é que serve a sua capa da invisibilidade?

− A srta monitora está querendo que eu burle uma regra e vá escondido a Hogsmeade com você?

− Bom, pensei que fosse por uma boa causa...

− Estou pasmo - respondeu Tiago sorridente, levando a mão ao cabelo, o deixando ainda mais bagunçado.

− Por que você insiste em ficar passando a mão no seu cabelo?

− Isso te irrita?

− Não. Mas é que eles ficam ainda mais bagunçados - respondeu ela passando a mão no cabelo dele pra ver se conseguia arrumar. Tiago adorou a proximidade com a ruiva.

− Nunca pensei que um dia Lílian Evans estaria tentando arrumar o meu cabelo.

− Então não se acostume - respondeu ela, tirando a mão do cabelo dele - Isso não vai acontecer de novo!

− Que pena - respondeu Tiago, fazendo cara de triste - Eu adorei.

− E então, você vem comigo ou não?

− E perder a oportunidade de sair com você? NUNCA! - respondeu ele, voltando a sorrir - Eu volto num minuto.

Tiago saiu correndo em direção ao castelo, deixando Lílian parada no jardim. Ela ficou se perguntando mentalmente se não estava enlouquecendo. Onde já se viu chamar Tiago Potter, o maroto mais bagunceiro, brincalhão e conquistador para ir a Hogsmeade? Ela não conseguiu encontrar uma resposta para essa pergunta.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sirius e Perla vinham andando abraçados pelo castelo. Não havia como negar. A felicidade dos dois estava estampada em seus rostos. Um sorriso que não queria sair de seus lábios. Sirius parava a todo momento para beijar Perla e esta o abraçava com força para ter certeza de que não estava sonhando. Perla levou Sirius para um canto do castelo.

− Pode se saber pra onde a senhorita está me levando? - perguntou ele, que estava gostando de ser guiado pela garota.

− Pra enfermaria.

− Mas eu não estou machucado! - estranhou Sirius.

− E quem disse que é pra você? Nós vamos ver o Edgar...

− O Edgar... sempre o Edgar! - falou Sirius com ironia.

− Ciúmes, Black?

− Não - respondeu Sirius sorrindo. Em seguida ele agarrou Perla pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo - Você está comigo, não está?

− Ainda bem que pensa assim - respondeu Perla, também sorrindo.

Assim que chegaram a enfermaria, Sirius se assustou com o que estava acontecendo. Edgar discutia fervorosamente com a irmã. Uma cena rara, visto que eles se davam muito bem.

− Eu desisto - falou Amélia se dirigindo pra porta da enfermaria - Vê se você consegue, Perla. Por que eu cansei desse cabeça-dura.

− Eu escutei isso, Amélia! - gritou Edgar, que estava deitado em um dos leitos.

− E era pra escutar - respondeu Amélia, saindo em seguida.

− Qual o motivo da discussão? - perguntou Perla calmamente, se sentando na cama dele. Sirius ficou em pé ao lado da garota.

− Madame Pomfrey cismou que eu tenho que passar a noite na enfermaria. E a Amélia está de acordo com isso - resmungou Edgar. Perla riu - Eu estou bem. Posso ir muito bem pra minha sala comunal, _comemorar com a minha casa_. - Edgar fez questão de frisar bem a última frase, o que deixou Sirius irritado.

− Ed, você levou um balaço no estômago. Fora o que te acertou no nariz, o outro que te acertou no braço. Ah, e é claro. Você caiu da sua vassoura de uma altura de mais ou menos uns 15 metros. Se Madame Pomfrey diz que você deve passar a noite na enfermaria é porque...

− Ela está certa - conclui Edgar com deboche - Acho que devo agradecer ao meu querido amigo Sirius Black por isso!

− De nada. - respondeu Sirius friamente.

− Então você finalmente resolveu tomar vergonha na cara e assumir que a ama? - perguntou Edgar para Sirius, apontando para Perla.

− Fazer o quê! - respondeu Sirius, que fez uma cara de "não tinha outro jeito".

− É uma pena - Perla estranhou a resposta de Edgar - Sabe, a Perla queria voltar comigo, mas eu não quis. Sinceramente, eu devia ter aceitado.

− Ed, a Madame Pomfrey te deu alguma poção? - perguntou Perla, parecendo preocupada.

− O que você acha? Que ela ia me deixar morto de dor? - falou Edgar irritado - Sabe Black, se você não cuidar direito dela, eu juro que eu te mato!

− Você já disse isso uma vez!

− Então é bom você se comportar! - respondeu Edgar, cujo humor começou a melhorar - Perla, meu anjo, se ele te fizer alguma coisa, você solta o Almofadinhas em cima dele.

− Você é quem manda, Ed!

Sirius ia perguntar o por que do Edgar ter dito aquilo, mas foi interrompido por Kelly que apareceu em frente a cama de Edgar e puxou as cortinas em volta da cama dele.

− Kelly, o que você está... - perguntou Perla, enquanto Kelly a levantava e puxava Sirius, se escondendo atrás dele e de Perla.

− Se madame Pomfrey perguntar por mim, eu não estou aqui! - falou ela. No segundo seguinte, Madame Pomfrey abria as cortinas que envolviam a cama de Edgar.

− Vocês por acaso viram a senhorita Bagman? - Edgar, Perla e Sirius balançaram negativamente a cabeça. - Se a virem por aí, me avisem!

− Essa mulher horrorosa... - falou Kelly saindo de seu "esconderijo" - Ela quer que eu passe a noite na enfermaria. Já imaginou isso?

− Eu concordo plenamente com você. Onde já se viu nos prender em uma cama? - resmungou Edgar.

− Mas não é? - continuou Kelly - Só porque eu quebrei a minha perna e tive que tomar uma poção pra juntar num sei quantos mil ossos, ela acha que eu tenho que fica deitada... eu nem estou sentindo nada.

− Eu também... sabe...

− Ed, já que ta tudo bem com você, eu e o Sirius vamos embora... - falou Perla, mas Edgar nem lhe deu atenção. Ele estava bastante entretido na conversa com Kelly.

Perla puxou Sirius e os dois saíram da enfermaria. No corredor, Sirius começou a rir como um louco e Perla não entendeu nada.

− Sirius, qual a graça?

− Eu quero ver a cara da Kelly depois que a poção começar a fazer efeito. - respondeu ele entre uma risada e outra.

− Quer dizer que você conhece bem os efeitos dessa poção?

− Pê, eu já a tomei várias vezes... ou você se esqueceu que eu também sou jogador de quadribol?

− Não, não esqueci! Só nunca imaginei que você já tivesse se quebrado tanto.

− Eu só não entendi uma coisa - falou Sirius pensativo - O Edgar é sempre bastante calmo. Por que ele tava tão nervoso?

− Ele odeia ter que ficar em um hospital. Ficou com trauma do que ele passou quando o Almofadinhas... deixa pra lá!

− Sabe, eu estou começando a ficar curioso pra conhecer o seu cachorro - falou Sirius, quando eles estavam próximos da Torre da Grifinória. Sirius parou em frente ao Quadro da Mulher Gorda e hesitou.

− O que foi? - estranhou Perla.

− Não sei se estou preparado para entrar.

− Por causa do quadribol? - Sirius confirmou - Ah, por favor, Sirius!

− Pê - chamou ele na hora que ela ia dizer a senha pra entrar.

− Sim?

− Você me chamou de Sirius...

− É o seu nome, não é?

− Você sabe que vai ter que ser punida por isso...

− Eu adoraria, Sirius. - respondeu ela. Sirius a agarrou e lhe deu um beijo que deixou a Mulher Gorda se abanando durante horas pra se recuperar. Em seguida eles entraram.

Todo o time da Grifinória (com exceção de Kelly, que estava na enfermaria e Tiago, que estava em Hogsmeade) estava na sala comunal. Todos olharam para Sirius com uma expressão de raiva no rosto.

− Eu não vou conseguir ficar aqui embaixo.

− Ótimo - respondeu Perla - A gente vai para o seu quarto então - Sirius a encarou surpreso.

− Não tem medo do que eles vão falar depois?

− A escola inteira sabe que eu já dormi com você. Por que me importaria com o que eles vão pensar se eu for para o seu quarto? – ela disse, puxando Sirius para as escadas que levavam ao dormitório masculino.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Lílian passeava por Hogsmeade, aparentemente sozinha. Ela encontrou com Alice e Frank, que a chamaram para ficar com eles, mas a ruiva rejeitou. Foi a DedosdeMel, a Zonko´s e diversas outras lojas, sendo seguida por Tiago, escondido em sua capa da invisibilidade.

− Tiago, eu estou parecendo uma idiota - falou com o canto da boca, para ninguém perceber - Será que a gente não pode ir para um lugar onde eu não precise conversar com o vento?

Tiago riu em resposta e foi guiando a ruiva pelas ruas de Hogsmeade. Logo eles pararam em frente a uma casa velha e que devia estar abandonada há muito tempo. As janelas estavam quebradas, e a pintura totalmente desgastada. A casa dos gritos.

− Nem pensar! Eu não vou entrar aí!

− Ah Lily, qual é? - falou Tiago, retirando a capa da invisibilidade - A casa não é mal assombrada como todos dizem.

− Ah não? E os uivos que se escutam aí?

− Então eu vou te contar um segredo - falou Tiago se aproximando da ruiva - Os uivos que o pessoal do povoado escuta, são do Aluado.

− De quem? - estranhou Lílian, que não conhecia o apelido.

− Do Remo. - respondeu Tiago, puxando a ruiva para dentro da casa.

Lílian não gostou nem um pouco do ambiente e ficou com muita pena de Remo, imaginando o sofrimento que ele devia passar quando estava em período de transformação. Ela e Tiago foram para o quarto que havia no andar superior, sentaram-se na cama e começaram a conversar.

Tiago contou muita das aventuras dos marotos, principalmente as que incluíam as transformações dele. Lílian ficou surpresa (e bastante admirada) com a atitude dos garotos, de se transformarem em animagos clandestinos só para ajudar um amigo. E começou a pensar que Tiago Potter não era tão mal assim.

− O que foi? - perguntou Tiago curioso ao ver a ruiva sorrir, no meio de um relato dele.

− Você.

− Eu? - questionou Tiago, que não tinha entendido a resposta.

− Não é incrível como a gente consegue se enganar com as pessoas? Quer dizer, durante todos esses anos, eu sempre me preocupei em ver o que você tinha de ruim. E notei tão bem os seus defeitos que nem ao menos consegui perceber que você também tem grandes qualidades.

− Você tem certeza que está se sentindo bem? - perguntou Tiago, que estranhou cada palavra da menina. Lílian sorriu.

− Sabe, fazer um sacrifício por um amigo é uma atitude muito nobre. E escutando você dizer essas coisas sobre o Remo, eu fico me perguntando: "Lílian Evans, você que sempre condenou os marotos, não conseguiu perceber que a sua melhor amiga era afim de um deles, e pior, quando descobriu nem ao menos a apoiou. Enquanto isso, o bagunceiro, arruaceiro, brincalhão, convencido (e outros tantos adjetivos que não vou citar, pois a lista é enorme) do Tiago Potter, quebrou mais de cem regras da escola, pra ajudar um de seus amigos, que nada mais é do que um lobisomem. E eu ficava me julgando melhor que vocês. Uma egoísta que só pensa em si mesma. Não sei como a Perla ainda é minha amiga".

− Por que ela te conhece muito bem. Ela sabe o tipo de amiga que tem e sabe que a amizade de vocês vale muito mais que isso - Lílian corou ao escutar o que Tiago disse - Além do mais, eu também estou surpreso com você! A Lílian que eu conhecia era sempre nervosa, irritada, a senhora certinha monitora... e agora eu vejo uma Lílian totalmente diferente. Uma Lílian doce, amável, carinhosa e que até quebrou uma das regras da escola só pra vir a Hogsmeade com o garoto mais bonito de Hogwarts.

− Você não tem jeito, Tiago Potter.

− Sinceramente, eu acho que não tenho mesmo. - respondeu ele marotamente - Mas e daí que eu não sou o cara perfeito? Isso realmente importa? Pois pra mim importa muito mais saber que eu sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por você! Por que eu TE AMO, Lílian Evans. Acredite você ou não!

Lílian realmente ficou em dúvida se devia acreditar ou não em Tiago. Mas algo em seu coração dizia que o maroto não estava mentindo. Tiago, cautelosamente, colocou uma das mãos no rosto dela e a puxou para mais perto. Lílian não conseguiu resistir ficar tão próxima assim dele tocou de leve nos lábios de Tiago.

O que era um simples toque, virou um beijo apaixonado. Lílian se esqueceu completamente de seu ódio por Tiago. Tudo que ela quis naquele momento foi jamais terminar aquele beijo.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Ao chegarem no quarto, Sirius achou que precisava tomar um banho e foi para o banheiro. Perla ficou analisando o quarto. Já tinha passado por cada situação naquele cômodo. Ali ela tinha se entregue a Sirius. E no mesmo quarto, ele uma vez a viu beijando Remo.

Caminhou até a cama de Sirius e deitou nela. Agarrou o travesseiro sentindo o cheiro do maroto. Ficou ali deitada, pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo. Finalmente ela teria Sirius. Sentiu medo. Não medo de que ele a abandonasse, ou a trocasse por outra, ou até mesmo a traísse. Sabia que ele não faria isso. Sentiu medo de não fazê-lo feliz.

Olhou para a mesa de cabeceira do lado da cama e foi então que percebeu uma coisa que não tinha percebido das outras vezes que estivera ali. Talvez aquilo não estivesse ali das outras vezes. Pegou e ficou analisando por um tempo.

− Sirius, será que você pode me explicar o que é isso? - perguntou ela, assim que ele saiu do banheiro - Depois é claro, que você se vestir - falou e virou o rosto corado ao perceber que ele estava enrolado em uma toalha.

− Você já me viu com muito menos que isso! - respondeu ele marotamente, enquanto vestia a roupa. Perla não conseguiu responder, tamanha era a sua vergonha.

Sirius, já devidamente vestido, foi até ela e a abraçou.

− O que você quer que eu explique? - perguntou ele com doçura.

− Isso - respondeu ela mostrando uma fotografia.

− É uma foto - respondeu com naturalidade.

− Eu sei que isso é uma foto. Quer dizer é metade dela. - falou ela, mostrando bem a foto pra ele - Posso saber o que você está fazendo com ela?

− É uma foto sua... por que eu não posso ter uma foto da minha namorada?

− Sirius, você sabe quantas vezes eu procurei essa foto? E você me jurou que não estava com ela. Ficou até ofendido quando eu te perguntei se você tinha ficado com ela.

− Mas me perguntou se eu a tinha pegado. E eu não peguei. Foi o Tiago quem pegou. Eu apenas fiquei com metade dela... a metade melhor.

− Eu te mostrei essa foto no primeiro ano, antes de chegarmos a Hogwarts. Por que você iria querer ficar com a foto de uma garota que você mal conhecia? - perguntou Perla impaciente.

− Já te disse que foi o Tiago quem pegou a foto.

− E por que?

− Bom, primeiro, porque ele nunca tinha visto uma foto trouxa e quis guardá-la de recordação. Segundo, por que ele tinha achado a Lílian uma gracinha e guardou a foto como desculpa pra se aproximar dela depois e terceiro...

− Terceiro?

− Eu insisti pra ele ficar com a foto. Eu também tinha te achado uma gracinha. Foi então que nós decidimos dividir a foto. Eu fiquei com a parte que tinha você e o Tiago com a parte que tinha a Lílian.

A foto referida tinha sido mostrada por Perla aos marotos, durante a primeira vez que eles estiveram no Expresso de Hogwarts. Era uma foto de Perla e Lílian, com 11 anos de idade, durante as últimas férias. Perla só sentiu falta da foto no ano seguinte, mas os marotos juraram que não tinham ficado com ela.

− Se queria uma foto minha era só ter pedido!

− Ah Pê, e qual seria a graça? - perguntou Sirius olhando marotamente pra Perla, que riu.

− Sirius, tem uma coisa que eu queria te perguntar - ela falou, ficando séria.

− O que é? - perguntou Sirius surpreso.

− Pra quem você contou que a gente tinha passado a noite juntos?

− Só para o Tiago - respondeu Sirius, que tinha estranhado a pergunta - Mas...

− Mas...?

− O burro do Tiago sem querer soltou isso na frente do Pedro e do Remo.

− Quer dizer que além de mim, de você, do Tiago e da Lily, só o Remo e o Pedro sabiam?

− A Emma também... ela estava junto no dia - Perla ficou pensativa - Mas por que você ta me perguntando isso?

− Eu só quero descobrir quem contou isso pra Kelly se não foi você!

− Não fui eu - respondeu Sirius se aproximando de Perla - Te juro que não fui eu! A Kelly pode até ter falado que eu contei...

− Ela não disse.

− Não? - estranhou Sirius.

− Ela me garantiu por tudo que há no mundo que não foi você quem contou. Mas também não quis me dizer quem foi.

− Então temos um mistério nas mãos?

− Na verdade é bem simples. Eu não fui e nem você. Tenho certeza de que a Lily não falou nada e o Tiago não teria motivos pra contar.

− Então sobra o Remo, a Emma e o Pedro...

− Tenho certeza de que não foi o Remo... - respondeu Perla certa do que estava falando - Sei que por mais que nós estivéssemos brigados, ele não falaria uma coisa dessas.

− Então foi a Emma...

− Por que não o Pedro?

− Que motivos o Pedrinho teria pra fazer isso? - perguntou Sirius, como se fosse uma coisa impossível de acontecer.

− Ele não gosta de mim.

− Ele não gosta do Seboso e nem por isso azara ele... a não ser que eu ou o Tiago estejamos por perto. Já a Emma...

− Ela não faria isso! - duvidou Perla - Ela é minha amiga, mora comigo... e além do mais ela não faria nada que me afastasse de você. Por que ela quer justamente o contrário. Quer que fiquemos juntos pro caminho dela ficar livre.

− Ela poderia ter feito de raiva...

− Raiva de que?

− Ela pode ter achado que você não cumpriria com a sua promessa. E então ela se vingou!

− Mas Sirius, ela fazendo isso, estaria me afastando de vez de você. Ela estaria me jogando nos braços do Remo dessa forma.

− Como aconteceu...

− Como assim? - perguntou Perla, sem entender o que Sirius estava falando.

− Eu vi você e ele se beijando - Perla fez uma cara de quem se lembrava do que tinha realmente acontecido.

− Eu não sei o que aconteceu naquele dia. Quando dei por mim, ele estava me beijando. Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer. Eu precisava dele longe de mim e não perto.

− Por isso você inventou que estava com medo dele.

− Foi, e... peraí, como você sabe que é invenção?

− Primeiro, por que no dia que fizemos a brincadeira com o Seboso, sua única preocupação foi com o Remo. Segundo, por que no dia depois da brincadeira eu te vi indo visitar o Remo na enfermaria, e terceiro, você me contou que a Emma tinha te pedido pra você se afastar do Remo... bem, e quarto, porque eu e o Tiago escutamos uma conversa sua e da Lily, onde você dizia que mentiu. Somando todas essas coisas, não tinha como eu achar que era verdade - respondeu Sirius vitorioso - Você se lembra que no dia que a Emma te pediu isso, eu encontrei você logo depois? Você estava mal por ter que se afastar de uma pessoa que você considera um grande amigo.

− E que agora me odeia - respondeu Perla com tristeza.

− O Aluado não te odeia, Pê. No dia que você desmaiou e foi parar na enfermaria, ele ficou super preocupado contigo. Sem contar que ele brigou inúmeras vezes comigo por ter te feito sofrer - Perla deu um sorriso triste. Sirius colocou as duas mãos na cintura da garota e olhou bem nos olhos dela - Você precisa contar isso para o Remo.

− Eu não posso.

− Perla, o Tiago já sabe. E vai acabar contando pra ele, se você não contar.

− Não acredito que você contou pro Tiago.

− Tive que contar. Ele também escutou a sua conversa com a Lílian - falou Sirius, passando a mão no cabelo dela e continuando a encará-la - Você precisa contar o que a Emma fez. Você não pode deixar o Aluado continuar acreditando que essa garota vale a pena. E se foi ela que contou pra Kelly que dormimos juntos? Você já parou pra pensar nisso?

− E se não foi? - questionou Perla, que estava bastante nervosa - Você não vê? Se eu contar a verdade pro Remo posso estar impedindo ele de ser feliz!

− Que verdade você tem que me contar? - perguntou Remo, que tinha acabado de abrir a porta do quarto.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom, os comentários de vcs me inspiraram tanto, que eu consegui terminar esse capítulo antes do que eu previa e por isso, eu resolvi postar logo, como um presente de gratidão pelo que vocês fizeram por mim! Espero que gostem! Esse capítulo, como vcs podem perceber, é bem "light", só pra dar uma idéia do que vai acontecer pra frente. Mesmo assim, eu espero que esteja a altura dos meus leitores! Continuem sendo bonzinhos comigo e COMENTEM! Prometo que vou tentar atualizar rápido novamente.

**Anaisa: **Você gostou do beijo? Eu também amei escrever sobre ele! E amei mais ainda receber um comentário seu falando que gostou do capítulo. Espero que você goste desse aqui também. Eu também não gostei de fazer esses dois brigarem, mas foi por uma boa causa. Eu tô meio sem tempo de ler fanfic, mas eu não esqueci da tua não, tá! Bjos.

**Ana Luthor: **Seus comentários são tão motivadores... Perfeito? Que isso, num é pra tanto. Mesmo assim, obrigada. E sim, não foi erro de digitação não. Os marotos e toda a turma estão no 6ºano mesmo. À propósito, você tá lendo o livro que eu te passei? Espero que goste. Ah, não sei se eu já disse, mas amo suas reviews gigantes! Bjos.

**lala: **Tipo, eu ainda num sei se vou continuar a fic, porque ando um pouco sem tempo. Eu tô escrevendo direto(sem descanso!) desde fevereiro. Não que escrever me canse, mas talvez eu precise dar um intervalo, pra esfriar a cabeça, colocar as idéias em ordem e poder escrever uma continuação a altura dos meus leitores. Provavelmente essa continuação vai existir. Só não sei quando vou escrevê-la. Brigada por comentar na fic e gostar tanto dela. Isso me incentiva bastante. Bjos.

**Silverghost: **A homenagem não foi nada demais, afinal, você realmente merece. E fico muito feliz em saber que minha autora favorita e amiga (já posso te considerar uma?) esteja lendo a minha fic, e o melhor de tudo, gostando! Bjos.

**Thaisinha: **Muito obrigada por me deixar participar de sua história também. Bjos.

**Bru Malfoy Black **: Fico feliz que você tenha aceitado a sugestão da Thais e lido a fic. E fico muito feliz em saber que você está gostando da história. Eu também amo o Sirius(novidade!). Prometo que vou tentar não demorar a atualizar. Espero que você continue lendo e gostando. Bjos.

**Jessika Black: **A última coisa que eu quero fazer agora é o Sirius brigar com a Perla. eles já sofreram demais. Já passou da hora deles se entenderem. E realmente essa briga do Tiago com o Sirius foi um mal necessário. Mas logo logo, eles voltam as boas. Bjos

**Fabio: **Fico feliz em saber que você tá gostando da fic e mais ainda pelo convite que você me fez. Claro que eu publico ela lá. Deixa só eu dar uma revisada nela e com certeza eu vou publicá-la. Muito obrigada pelo convite. Bjos.


	27. Uma Amizade Quase Perfeita

* * *

**Capitulo 27 - Uma Amizade _Quase_ Perfeita **

* * *

− Remo? - Perla e Sirius se assustaram com a chegada do maroto.

− Eu posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?

− Nada - respondeu Perla apressadamente.

− Então acho bom vocês me contarem o que está acontecendo - falou Remo olhando de um para o outro. Perla fez sinais negativos com a cabeça para Sirius.

− Não é nada. - Afirmou ela novamente. Porém, Remo olhava para Sirius.

− E então?

− A Perla mentiu pra você - respondeu Sirius, que não estava agüentando a pressão. Perla não acreditou que ele estava contando a verdade.

− Mentiu? Como assim, _mentiu_? - perguntou Remo intrigado.

− Mentiu quando disse que estava com medo de você... depois de ter te visto na sua forma... lupina!

− E por que ela faria isso?

− Por que a...

− Por que era o único jeito de você ser feliz - falou Perla, interrompendo Sirius - Foi o único jeito que eu encontrei para fazer você me esquecer e ser feliz com outra pessoa.

− E você acha que fazer isso, me fez feliz?

− Seu relacionamento com a Emma melhorou bastante depois da gente ter brigado - respondeu Perla tristemente - Sei que não foi a melhor coisa. Mas eu só queria a sua felicidade.

− E quem você acha que é pra escolher o que me faz feliz? - falou Remo com agressividade - Eu não estou feliz. E eu não estava feliz. Você realmente achou que eu ficaria feliz em saber que a minha melhor amiga, a garota que eu amo, tinha medo de mim por que eu sou um lobisomem?

− Remo, eu não fiz por mal... - falou Perla, se aproximando de Remo, mas este se afastou da garota.

− Não fez por mal? – ele encarou Sirius - Você sabia disso, não é? É claro que sabia. Vocês dois estão juntos nisso. Tudo o que vocês queriam era que o Remo aqui esquecesse a Perla. E tudo pra vocês ficarem numa boa, sem nenhum peso na consciência.

− Não foi por isso - choramingou Perla, sentando na cama.

− Agora tudo faz sentido.

− Aluado, deixa de ser idiota. Eu e a Perla não queremos o seu mal. Ela só fez isso por que achou que era o certo.

− E você concordou... e escondeu isso de mim. Você sabia, Sirius. Você me viu diversas vezes, triste pelos cantos por causa do que ela fez.

− Por isso não falei nada. Você ia odiá-la se soubesse da verdade.

− Eu a odeio agora. E você também, Sirius. Como pode? Pensei que fosse meu amigo.

− Eu sou seu amigo! - respondeu Sirius.

− Não. Você não é! E quer saber, vocês dois se merecem - respondeu Remo, saindo do quarto em seguida, fechando a porta com força.

Sirius pensou em ir atrás dele, mas desistiu. Perla estava sentada na cama, com lágrimas nos olhos. Sirius se aproximou da namorada e enxugou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto.

− Você já chorou demais nos últimos tempos.

− Acha que não tenho motivos? - perguntou ela com rispidez.

− Claro que você tem! Mas isso não vai resolver a situação.

− Nada disso teria acontecido se você não tivesse falado - respondeu ela amargamente.

− Perla, eu sinto muito por ter contado. Eu achei que era o melhor a ser feito. - falou Sirius com doçura. Perla sorriu e o abraçou.

− Não foi sua culpa. Ele era seu amigo.

− Você vai brigar comigo por causa disso?

− Não - respondeu ela sorrindo, ao ver a cara de "cachorro sem dono" que Sirius fez - A última coisa que quero agora é brigar com você! Já passamos tanto tempo brigados. Não é motivo para mais uma briga.

− Me desculpa por ter falado?

− Não precisa se desculpar - falou ela, dando um beijo nele - Não foi sua culpa. Eu não devia ter te envolvido nisso. O Remo é seu amigo, ele era seu amigo muito antes da gente ter alguma coisa - falou Perla, acariciando os cabelos de Sirius - Eu é quem devo pedir desculpas.

− Não precisa - respondeu Sirius sorrindo - Eu sempre vou ficar do seu lado. Mas, por que você não contou que fez isso por que a Emma te pediu?

− Por que ele ia me odiar de um jeito ou de outro. Não queria que ele odiasse a Emma também.

− Um dia ele vai te desculpar e entender o motivo de você ter agido assim!

− Sirius, me promete uma coisa?

− Nunca te trair? - falou Sirius marotamente, fazendo Perla rir.

− Não. Por que se você fizer isso de novo, você não vai sobreviver pra fazer de novo! - respondeu Perla sorrindo - Mas, me promete que você vai ficar _sempre _do meu lado, aconteça o que acontecer?

− Ei pequena, achou mesmo que você ia se livrar de mim? Agora que você aceitou ser minha namorada, vai ser difícil me ver longe de você!

− Você não tem jeito mesmo!

− E você me ama do jeito que eu sou! - respondeu ele, a agarrando pela cintura e lhe dando um beijo.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

No dia seguinte, no café da manhã, Sirius sentou junto com Perla, Alice, Frank e Lílian. Remo se sentou num canto isolado com Emma. E Tiago com Pedro. Sirius e Tiago estavam felizes, apesar de chateados por causa da briga deles e da derrota no quadribol. Já Remo estava muito nervoso e por pouco não derrubou seu suco na mesa.

− Remo, o que está acontecendo? - perguntou Emma preocupada.

− Não é nada – ele respondeu friamente.

− Até quando você vai continuar me escondendo as coisas? - perguntou Emma - Afinal de contas, eu sou ou não sou sua namorada?

− É claro que é. - respondeu ele tentando manter a calma - Eu apenas descobri uma coisa.

− Que coisa? - perguntou Emma curiosa.

− Que a Perla mentiu pra mim - Emma deu um suspiro.

− Sempre a Perla. O que foi dessa vez?

− Ela mentiu pra mim... ela disse que - Remo parou de falar ao se lembrar que Emma não sabia que ele era um lobisomem - Ela disse que, que mentiu pra mim. Por que há uns tempos atrás ela disse que não era minha amiga e que na verdade ela sentia pena de mim porque eu gostava dela. E agora ela disse que mentiu, porque queria me fazer feliz.

− Não entendi. Primeiro ela disse que não era sua amiga e agora ela diz que é?

− Não foi ela quem falou. Foi o Sirius.

− E você a desculpou por ter mentido pra você? - perguntou Emma com raiva.

− Não é tão simples assim. - respondeu ele cabisbaixo.

− Sabe Remo, eu não queria te dizer isso, mas ela está mentindo mais uma vez.

− Como assim? - foi a vez de Remo estranhar.

− Bom, você sabe que a gente mora na mesma casa. Mas ela e a Lily vivem de segredinhos. E um dia eu escutei a Perla dizendo que não te suportava e que um dia ia acabar com essa farsa de gostar muito de você como amigo. E olha que isso foi antes dela terminar com o Edgar.

− Ela disse isso? - estranhou Remo, mais uma vez.

− Disse sim - falou Emma com bastante convicção - Nossa, eu tenho que correr. Minha aula de poções começa em cinco minutos... Nos vemos depois?

− Claro, Emma - respondeu ele, recebendo um beijo da namorada que saiu em seguida.

Remo ficou pensativo. Ele estava intrigado com o que Emma falara. Como Perla poderia ter dito aquilo se ele acabara de descobrir que ela mentiu para ele, dizendo que sentia medo, justamente para protegê-lo e fazê-lo feliz? Algo simplesmente na fazia sentido.

No outro lado da mesa, Perla tentava inutilmente fazer Lílian contar o que acontecera no dia anterior. A ruiva simplesmente falou um "Não quero tocar no assunto" e Alice e Perla acharam melhor não forçar a barra, com medo que ela perdesse a calma.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Os dias iam se passando. Sirius conseguira permanecer no time de quadribol, graças aos apelos que Perla fez a Kelly, garantindo que ele estaria em grande forma no próximo jogo. Kelly acabou concordando, dizendo que não tinha ninguém pra substitui-lo, mas Perla achou que esse não fora o único motivo. Principalmente por que Kelly começara a perguntar para ela diversas coisas sobre um certo corvinal.

Já Lílian, desde o dia que passara em Hogsmeade com Tiago, passara a fugir dele de todas as maneiras possíveis. Era muito difícil encontrar a ruiva andando sozinha pela escola, até mesmo durante as rondas de monitoria, as quais ela sempre era vista com Amos Diggory. Tiago simplesmente não entendeu o que tinha acontecido com ela e sempre que podia, tentava conversar com a garota, que sempre encontrava uma desculpa para escapar.

Corvinal jogou contra Sonserina e acabou perdendo a partida para os serpentes, o que deixou a casa empatada com Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória pela disputa do primeiro lugar. Os leões e os texugos iam se enfrentar no próximo final de semana, e aquele que ganhasse a partida, iria cair na disputa por pontos com Sonserina.

Perla assistia todos os treinos da Grifinória. Sirius estava em alta performace e não perdia nenhum balaço. Já Tiago andava tão distraído, que Perla se perguntava mentalmente se ele iria conseguir se segurar e não atacar o Diggory no meio da partida.

− E então? Como eu me saí? - perguntou Sirius assim que o treino terminou.

− Perfeito como sempre! - respondeu Perla sorridente.

− Fala uma novidade? - falou ele, antes de dar um beijo na namorada.

− Que ceninha mais patética - provocou Malfoy, que estava passando pelo campo de quadribol, junto com seus capangas, Crabbe e Goyle.

− Com inveja, Malfoy? Aposto que Narcisa não chega nem aos pés da _minha _namorada.

− Devia ter respeito quando falar de Narcisa - respondeu um garoto, de uns catorze anos, que estava atrás de Lúcio - Afinal ela é sua prima, Sirius.

− Correção. Ela é sua prima, Régulo. - respondeu Sirius com aspereza.

− Por que esse medo todo de assumir nosso parentesco, irmão? - provocou Régulo. Sirius levou a mão ao bolso, procurando a varinha.

− Por que esse parentesco não existe - respondeu Sirius com a varinha em punho.

− Vai me enfrentar? - perguntou Régulo com ironia.

Sirius quis avançar em Régulo, mas a Perla o segurou. O professor Kettleburn estava passando pelo local e ela achou que não seria uma boa se Sirius se metesse em mais confusão. Ele entendeu a reação dela e baixou a varinha, abraçando a namorada.

− Com medo? - provocou Régulo.

− Sabe muito bem que eu não tenho medo de você! - respondeu Sirius com ódio no olhar - Apenas não vou dar uma visão desagradável para a minha namorada.

− Então ela já está te manipulando? Quem diria que o famoso Sirius Black ia se deixar manipular por uma garota - a provocação veio de Lúcio.

− Você devia aprender a ficar com a língua guardada dentro da boca, Malfoy - respondeu Perla irritada - Se a Narcisa não lhe ensinou bons modos não sou eu quem vai lhe ensinar - Em seguida ela puxou Sirius e os dois foram embora.

− Essa sangue-ruim ainda vai pagar por tudo. Ela pode rir agora. Mas logo nós veremos quem vai se dar bem - falou Lúcio sorrindo.

− E eu vou ter um enorme prazer em brincar com ela. - disse Régulo, também sorrindo.

− Está na hora de conversar com Narcisa. Temos que falar com um certo _espião _- respondeu Lúcio e os quatro saíram em seguida.

Nenhum deles percebeu que Tiago Potter estava parado ali perto e que escutara toda a conversa.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Os exames estavam se aproximando. Os alunos do quinto e do sétimo ano eram vistos ultimamente sempre com um livro na mão, seja na biblioteca ou em suas respectivas salas comunais.

Sirius e Perla estudavam juntos para os exames do final do ano letivo junto com Alice e Frank. Tiago estava sentado num canto junto com Pedro, que comia e falava ao mesmo tempo, apesar de Tiago não ter percebido.

− O que foi? - perguntou Perla, ao perceber que Sirius não tinha respondido a sua pergunta. Mas ela entendeu o motivo da distração ao perceber o que o maroto olhava - sente falta dele, não é?

− Não - respondeu Sirius voltando sua atenção para o livro de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas que eles estudavam.

− Por que você não vai lá falar com ele?

− Por que foi ele quem me deu um soco, lembra? - respondeu Sirius, com agressividade.

− Quando é que você vai parar de ser orgulhoso? - perguntou Perla impaciente - O Tiago é seu amigo. Seu melhor amigo. Tudo bem que ele tenha errado, mas você também não é nenhum santo!

− De que lado você está? - respondeu Sirius fechando o livro com violência e subindo em seguida.

− As coisas não estão muito boas? - falou Alice, ao notar a saída do maroto.

− Você acha que eu desisto fácil?

− Conhecendo você como eu conheço, tenho certeza que não! - respondeu Alice, voltando sua atenção para o livro que ela estava lendo com Frank.

Perla se levantou e subiu as escadas para o dormitório masculino, atrás de Sirius.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Lílian mal entrou na sala comunal e antes que pudesse chegar onde Alice estava sentada, Tiago a abordou.

− Será que você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? - perguntou ele, que estava bastante chateado.

− Tiago, será que não podemos conversar outra hora? - pediu Lílian nervosamente - Eu tenho que falar com a Alice...

− Nem pensar, Lily. De hoje não passa - respondeu ele, puxando a ruiva para o dormitório masculino.

Ao chegarem no dormitório, Tiago e Lílian encontraram com Perla, que estava sentada na cama de Sirius e tinha o mesmo deitado em seu colo. Sirius não ficou nada feliz com os recém chegados. Mas Tiago não se intimidou com a cara que o outro maroto fez e entrou com Lílian no quarto.

− Será que você pode me dar licença? - pediu Tiago friamente.

− E por que?

− Por que eu quero conversar em particular com a Lílian, não está vendo? - respondeu Tiago com agressividade.

− E se você não está vendo, eu estou conversando com a minha namorada. - respondeu Sirius irritado.

− Por que você tem sempre que agir como uma criança, Sirius? - falou Tiago, que estava ficando nervoso - Você pode muito bem conversar com ela em outro lugar.

− Eu? Criança? - falou Sirius, ficando ainda mais irritado - Olha bem pra você Tiago, antes de me chamar de infantil.

− Não fui eu quem perdi a partida de quadribol por causa de um ciúme idiota! - provocou Tiago. Sirius levantou do colo de Perla e encarou o maroto.

− E não sou eu quem ficou todo irritadinho quando não fazem as minhas vontades!

− Você tá me chamando de mimado?

− Se você se identifica assim... - revidou Sirius.

Lílian e Perla assistiam a briga dos dois marotos completamente pasmas. Elas nunca podiam imaginar que um dia veriam aqueles dois brigando daquela forma.

− Será que vocês dois podem parar com isso? - pediu Lílian, mas nenhum dos dois lhe deu atenção. Eles já tinham partido pro xingamento.

− Vem comigo, Perla. - Lílian puxou a amiga para fora do quarto, batendo a porta com força - _Colloportus totalis _- falou ela, apontando a varinha para a porta.

− Que feitiço é esse, Lily? - perguntou Perla intrigada.

− Um feitiço que eu estudei na semana passada - respondeu ela tranqüilamente.

Sirius e Tiago, ao perceberem que as meninas tinham saído do quarto, correram para a porta, a fim de ir atrás de suas "respectivas garotas". Porém, quando Tiago tentou abrir a porta, ela não abriu.

− Está trancada - falou ele para Sirius - Lily, o que você pensa que está fazendo?

− Vocês dois só saem daí quando fizerem as pazes. - respondeu Lílian do outro lado da porta.

− Sair daqui vai ser moleza - respondeu Sirius pegando sua varinha - _Alorromora _- gritou ele, mas a porta não abriu.

− Como isso é possível? - perguntou Perla, que estava intrigada, para Lílian.

− Simples - respondeu a ruiva com muita calma - Esse feitiço é quase igual ao de fechar a porta convencional, com a diferença que a única pessoa que pode abrir é aquela que a fechou.

− Ou seja, você! - respondeu Perla surpresa.

− Então eu acho bom vocês se comportarem meninos. Ou então eu não vou tirar vocês daí! - falou Lílian, descendo para a sala comunal, junto com Perla.

− Acha que isso vai dar certo, Lily?

− Espero que sim, Perla. - respondeu Lílian, parecendo um pouco preocupada - Se eles não se entenderem agora, não se entendem nunca mais.

− De onde você tirou essa idéia de trancá-los dentro do quarto? - perguntou Perla, bastante curiosa.

− Foi de um filme trouxa que eu assisti nas últimas férias. Pelo menos no filme deu certo!

− Espero que dê certo com os marotos também! - respondeu Perla, no mesmo momento que um barulho vinha do andar superior - Espero que eles não estejam se matando lá dentro.

− Eu também.

− Ly, você ainda não me contou o que está acontecendo?

− Isso é uma longa história - respondeu Lílian sentando numa poltrona afastada. Perla sentou ao seu lado.

− Por que não experimenta me contar? Desde quando você tem segredos pra mim?

− Você jura que não vai rir?

− Claro - respondeu Perla curiosa.

− Eu acho que estou _gostando_... do Potter.

− O QUÊ? - gritou Perla, atraindo a atenção de todos os outros ocupantes da sala comunal, principalmente Alice, que foi na direção das garotas.

− Você podia ser mais discreta! - pediu Lílian com ironia.

− O que foi que aconteceu? - perguntou Alice preocupada.

− Lily acha que está gostando do Potter! - respondeu Perla com naturalidade.

− O QUÊ? - gritou Alice, atraindo novamente a atenção de todos os outros ocupantes da sala comunal - Você não está falando sério?

− Não. Na verdade eu estou tendo um surto! - respondeu Lílian perdendo a paciência - Grandes amigas que vocês são.

− Mas Lily, ele é um maroto! - falou Perla.

− E daí, Perla? Afinal, você namora um!

− Ela está com problemas - falou Perla para Alice, fingindo que não tinha escutado a última frase de Lílian.

− Acho que vamos ter que levá-la na Madame Pomfrey! - respondeu Alice, fazendo cara de preocupação.

− Vocês duas querem parar com isso? - pediu Lílian impacientemente - Eu só disse que ACHO que estou gostando dele! Não é um fato concreto.

Perla e Alice começaram a rir, deixando Lílian ainda mais irritada.

− Posso saber o motivo da graça? - perguntou ela, que já estava vermelha da cor dos cabelos.

− Ly, só você ainda não tinha se dado conta disso - falou Perla, que ainda ria.

− Me dado conta de quê? - perguntou Lílian intrigada.

− Que você está completamente apaixonada por Tiago Potter. - respondeu Alice, que também ria.

− Vocês enlouqueceram! - respondeu Lílian, se levantando e indo na direção da saída da sala comunal.

Lílian saiu da sala comunal furiosa. Onde as suas amigas estavam com a cabeça, para falarem que ela, Lílian Evans estava apaixonada por ninguém menos que Tiago Potter. Elas só podiam ter enlouquecido."Ou será que elas estavam certas e só ela que ainda não tinha se dado conta disso"? questionou-se Lílian.

Ela foi para a sala dos monitores a fim de refletir sobre tudo que estava acontecendo. Desejou que a sala estivesse vazia, mas Remo estava lá também. Ela tentou sair da sala, mas ele a viu antes.

− Ei Lílian - gritou ele - Eu estava mesmo querendo falar com você.

− Pode falar - respondeu ela, tentando esboçar um sorriso.

− Algum problema? - perguntou ele, preocupado ao notar a irritação dela.

− Nenhum - respondeu ela, fingindo calma - Algum problema com você?

− Na verdade, são muitos - respondeu ele tristemente - Eu queria lhe perguntar uma coisa.

− Diga.

− A Perla alguma vez disse pra você que ela fingia ser minha amiga? - Lílian escutou a pergunta com bastante atenção e tentou imagina o por que dele estar lhe fazendo essa pergunta.

− Não. Pra falar a verdade, ela sempre falou o contrário. Que você era o melhor amigo dela - respondeu ela - Eu até sentia um pouco de ciúmes da amizade que ela tinha com você.

− Ahn – ele suspirou.

− O que foi que aconteceu? - perguntou Lílian preocupada.

− Perla não te contou? - Lílian balançou negativamente a cabeça - Você sabia que a Perla mentiu pra mim? Que disse que estava com medo de mim depois que ela me viu como um...

− Eu sabia. - respondeu Lílian cabisbaixa - Mas olha, eu não concordei com isso. Falei pra ela que era melhor te contar a verdade. Que você não merecia uma coisa dessas. Mas ela é meio cabeça dura e estava disposta a fazer qualquer sacrifício pra te ver feliz. Mesmo que pra isso ela perdesse a sua amizade.

− Eu só não entendo por que ela fez isso... quando ela e o Edgar namoraram, eu falei com ela que não me importava. Desde que ela fosse feliz, eu seria feliz. É a felicidade dela que me importa.

− Ela não te disse por que fez isso? - perguntou Lílian, imaginando a resposta.

− Disse. Falou que foi o único meio que ela encontrou pra me afastar definitivamente dela.

− Remo, eu sei que você deve estar com bastante raiva da Perla, e eu não tiro a sua razão. Mas posso lhe afirmar que em momento algum ela quis te fazer mal. E tudo que ela fez foi pela sua felicidade - respondeu Lílian calmamente - Agora eu tenho que ir.

Remo observou a ruiva partir e ficou se perguntando o que estava acontecendo. Lílian tinha sido bem sincera quando disse que Perla gostava muito dele. Mas então por que Perla falaria o que Emma lhe contara? Ou será que Emma não tinha sido sincera?

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Lílian voltou para a sala comunal a fim de falar com Perla sobre a conversa com Remo. Ela tinha em mente a idéia de obrigá-la de qualquer jeito a contar a verdade sobre Emma.

Assim que ela entrou na sala, Perla veio ao seu encontro parecendo bastante preocupada.

− Lílian, eles tão muito quietos lá em cima. Eu já subi diversas vezes e tentei escutar alguma coisa atrás da porta, mas não consegui escutar nada. E se eles tiverem se machucado?

− Vamos subir para ver o que aconteceu.

Lílian, Perla e Alice subiram para o dormitório masculino para ver o que tinha acontecido no quarto dos marotos.

− _Alorromora finite _- falou Lílian fazendo a porta se abrir.

As três garotas entraram no quarto e ficaram pasmas. O cômodo estava todo revirado, como se tivesse acontecido uma grande batalha ou coisa do tipo. Roupas, livros e outras coisas estavam espalhados por toda a parte. Mas não havia nem um sinal dos marotos.

− Isso é possível? - perguntou Perla surpresa.

− Eles não sumiram, Perla. Eles apenas fugiram - respondeu Lílian apontando para a janela do quarto, que estava aberta.

− Mas como? - perguntou Alice intrigada.

− Eles são os marotos, Alice - respondeu Perla sorrindo, se aproximando da janela.

− E com os marotos, tudo é possível. - falou Lílian, antes de fechar a janela do quarto e a trancá-la por dentro.

* * *

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo saindo antes do previsto. Eu realmente espero que vocês gostem. Meu maior medo é que vocês se decepcionem com o que eu escrevo. Muito obrigada por todos os comentários, que são minha fonte de felicidade e inspiração! Quanto ao próximo capítulo, não me perguntem. Só sei que vai demorar!

**Jéssika Black: **É, realmente está chegando a hora da Emma ser desmascarada. É incrível como quase ninguém gosta dela. Mas tudo bem. Logo você vai saber o que eu vou aprontar. Espero que continue gostando até lá! Bjos.

**Ana Luthor: **mais uma review gigante(Yeah!). Você não tem idéia de como fico feliz quando vejo tuas reviews. Nesse capítulo o Remo deu mais sinal de vida. Acho que deu pra você perceber onde isso vai dar. Eu fico até sem graça de falar que a fic ta acabando com você fazendo carinha do gato de botas. Mas posso te garantir que ainda vai ter muita coisa pela frente. Quanto a Kelly e o Ed... bom depois você vai saber. Que pena que roubaram suas coisas. Espero que você tenha conseguido recuperá-las. E quanto a minha carta, bom, eu espero! Bjos.

**Silverghost: **Ainda vai ter muito Lily e Tiago pela frente...e eu espero que você goste. To tentando não demorar a atualizar, mas você sabe como é essa vida de faculdade né! Bjos.

**Anninha: **Também estava com saudades dos seus comentários (que são fundamentais pra mim!). Tô preocupada com você! Espero que você tenha melhorado. Manda notícias ta! Bjos.

**Thaisinha: **Minha review de número 100... nem acredito que cheguei nesse número. Obrigada por realizar o meu sonho de namorar com o Sirius! Bjos

**lala: **Bom, a fic ter sido atualizada mais cedo foi um presente que eu dei pra vcs por tantos comentários. Fico muito feliz em saber que você gosta tanto assim da fic. Ainda vai ter muito romance pela frente. Espero que goste. Bjos.

**BlackAngel357: **Legal você ter aceitado a sugestão da Thaís e ter lido a fic. Obrigada por dizer que eu tenho talento. Tudo que eu escrevo vem o carinho de vocês que comentam e me incentivam a continuar a fic. Espero que você continue lendo e gostando. Bjos.


	28. A Grande Final

* * *

**Capítulo 28 - A Grande Final **

* * *

Tiago e Sirius chegaram na sala comunal, escondidos debaixo da capa da invisibilidade. Os dois estavam felizes e vinham com uma garrafa de bebida. Nenhum dos dois percebeu ao tirarem a capa, que haviam duas garotas sentadas num canto da sala.

− Isso são horas, Black? - perguntou Perla que estava bastante irritada.

− Pê! Você ainda está acordada? - falou Sirius se aproximando da namorada.

− Sirius Black, você bebeu? - perguntou Perla ao sentir cheiro de bebida alcoólica, e reparar que Sirius tinha uma garrafa de bebida na mão.

− Só um pouquinho - respondeu Tiago, que tentava se equilibrar e acabou sendo amparado por Lílian.

− Um pouco? - perguntou Lílian ao ver o estado dos garotos - Eu diria que vocês devem ter tomado todas as bebidas do lugar onde vocês foram. A propósito, onde vocês foram?

− Bom, eu e meu amigo aqui... - respondeu Tiago se apoiando em Sirius e com uma grande dificuldade em falar - fomos nos divertir, já que as garotas nos trancaram dentro de nosso próprio quarto.

− Um perfeito absurdo - continuou Sirius, que também estava com uma grande dificuldade em falar - Onde já se viu me trancar com um garoto no quarto? Se ao menos fosse com você, Perlinha.

− Onde vocês foram? - perguntou Perla, se afastando de Sirius, assim que ele tentou se aproximar dela novamente.

− Cabeça de Javali - respondeu Sirius sorrindo - Um ótimo lugar...

− Com ótimas bebidas... - continuou Tiago.

− E belas mulheres - falou Sirius, deixando Perla ainda mais irritada.

− Ou seja, vocês foram pra farra se divertir, e ainda esqueceram que estavam brigados? - falou Perla, se segurando para não xingá-los.

− E quem disse que nós brigamos? - falou Sirius, quase caindo no chão.

− É, quem disse? - falou Tiago, tentando ajudar Sirius, o que fez com que os dois garotos caíssem no chão - Um maroto nunca briga com outro maroto.

Lílian e Perla foram ajudar Sirius e Tiago a levantar. Sirius olhou pra namorada e tentou lhe dar um beijo, mas ela virou a cara na hora. Tiago tentou fazer a mesma coisa com Lílian, mas na hora que ela ia virar o rosto, ele a segurou e a beijou.

Sirius e Perla olharam assustados para os outros dois. Lílian não contestou o beijo de Tiago. Pelo contrário, correspondeu. Tiago terminou o beijo e antes que Lílian pudesse falar alguma coisa, ele simplesmente sorriu e falou:

− Boa noite, Lily!

− Potter, volte aqui imediatamente! - falou a ruiva, no momento que Tiago fechava a porta do quarto. Foi só então que ela percebeu que Perla e Sirius a encaravam - O quê?

− Desde quando vocês dois estão juntos? - perguntou Perla, que estava tão curiosa como Sirius.

− Nós não estamos juntos. - respondeu Lílian impacientemente - Aquilo, aquilo foi... foi só um... um beijo.

− Lílian Evans achando natural beijar Tiago Potter? Acho que eu devo ter bebido também!

− Ah, Perla, não me provoca! - respondeu Lílian subindo as escadas para o dormitório feminino.

− Você bem que podia me dar um beijo de boa noite! - pediu Sirius, fazendo cara de "cachorro sem dono".

− Claro - respondeu Perla cinicamente.

No momento que Sirius fechou os olhos e se aproximava de Perla para beija-la, ela saiu do lugar, e ele acabou beijando a parede. Quando abriu os olhos, Perla estava subindo as escadas.

− Pê, isso não é justo! - reclamou ele, se equilibrando na parede.

− Quem disse que a vida é justa? - respondeu Perla sorrindo.

− Você vai me deixar assim, aqui sozinho, neste estado?

− Espero que você tenha tido um dia agradável em Hogsmeade - respondeu Perla recuperando o bom humor - Tenha uma boa noite, Sirius.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla, Lílian e Alice tomavam seu café tranqüilamente no salão principal. Alice morria de rir ao escutar o fim da história do dia anterior, assustando quando Perla contou do beijo de Lílian.

− E você não fez nada pra impedir?

− Eu não tive tempo - defendeu-se Lílian.

− Mas bem que ela gostou - provocou Perla.

− Ah é? E a senhorita? Seu namorado vai pra farra e você não faz nada?

− Não. Ele vai ter o castigo que merece - respondeu Perla sorrindo.

A conversa das garotas foi interrompida por um grito que ecoou no Salão Principal. Perla riu ao perceber que era somente Sirius e Tiago que tinham chegado. Olhou para o lado e viu Remo sentado distante com Emma. A garota conversava animadamente com ele, apesar de parecer que ele não estava ouvindo.

Remo sentiu que alguém o observava e olhou para o lado, encontrando o olhar de Perla. Ela manteve o olhar fixo no maroto, que também não desviou o olhar. Porém Sirius se sentou ao lado dela, fazendo com que ela interrompesse o contato visual.

− Dormiu bem? - perguntou com ironia.

− Não... acho que faltou você na minha cama pra eu conseguir dormir bem! - respondeu ele marotamente.

− É realmente uma pena. Eu dormi muito bem - respondeu Perla, provocando o namorado - Espero que você esteja bem agora.

− Apenas uma leve dor de cabeça.

− E muita sede - completou Tiago servindo um copo de suco de abóbora e tomando-o de uma só vez.

− Cuidado pra não morrer afogado! - falou Lílian, que estava bastante irritada.

− Lily, meu amor, com você do meu lado, isso seria impossível!

− Eu não teria tanta certeza disso! - respondeu Perla, fazendo Alice rir da situação.

− E então Pê? Você vai cuidar de mim hoje né?

− Por que eu faria isso?

− Por que você é minha namorada - respondeu Sirius, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo - E além do mais, amanhã é a final do quadribol. Eu vou precisar de muitos beijinhos da minha garota, para conseguir treinar direito.

− É uma pena que você só se lembre que eu sou sua namorada na hora de cuidar da sua ressaca - respondeu Perla friamente - Além do mais, eu tenho que dar os parabéns pra Emma, afinal Lufa-Lufa provavelmente vai ganhar a taça... isso se não for Sonserina - falou Perla provocando Sirius e se levantando da mesa.

− Sua namorada está uma fera, Almofadinhas! - falou Tiago, tomando mais um copo de suco.

− Nada que eu não consiga resolver! - respondeu Sirius.

− Garotos! - bufou Lílian, saindo da mesa atrás da amiga.

− Eu acho bom você dar um jeito nessa ruivinha!

− Já estou cuidado disso - respondeu Tiago marotamente - Lily já está na minha.

− Eu não teria tanta certeza disso - provocou Alice.

− Por que não? - estranhou Tiago.

− Olhe com seus próprios olhos – ela respondeu, antes de sair da mesa.

Tiago olhou na direção que Alice tinha apontado. Lílian conversava animadamente com Amos Diggory.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sirius saiu do treino de quadribol muito cansado. O treino tinha sido até tarde da noite e ele foi um dos últimos a ser liberados por causa de sua performace no jogo anterior. Tudo que ele queria era tomar um bom banho e dormir bastante até o dia seguinte. E é claro, falar com uma certa loirinha.

Ele entrou na sala comunal, torcendo pra que Perla ainda estivesse lá. Por sorte, ela sempre era uma das últimas a sair da sala, já que ficava estudando até altas horas, culpa de suas crises de insônia.

− Estudando muito? - perguntou ele, sentando numa cadeira ao lado da dela.

− Tem que ser, afinal, eu não tive ninguém hoje para estudar comigo.

− Por que não estudou com a Lílian ou com a Alice? Frank também é um excelente aluno.

− Por que eles não têm paciência comigo. Já me acostumei a estudar com uma _certa pessoa _.

− Quer que eu chame o Snape? - provocou Sirius fazendo Perla o olhar, irritada - Eu estou brincando! Depois do jogo de amanhã, eu prometo que estudo bastante com você!

− Tudo bem. Espero que você tenha um bom jogo amanhã.

− Tendo você torcendo por mim... e de preferência longe do Bones, eu acho que consigo alguma coisa - falou Sirius fazendo Perla rir.

− Você fica uma gracinha com ciúmes.

− Quem disse que eu estou com ciúmes? Eu sei bem que ele não é páreo pra mim.

− Sirius Black, o conquistador incorrigível - brincou Perla.

− Você me ama assim, então pra que mudar? - Perla riu - Pê, eu queria te dar uma coisa – Sirius tirou um cordão que estava no seu pescoço, por dentro da blusa.

− Como conseguiu isso de volta? - estranhou Perla ao ver que era o cordão que ele tinha lhe dado no terceiro ano e que ela tinha jogado fora.

− Alice foi de grande ajuda – ele respondeu - A intenção dela não era me ajudar. Ela guardou o cordão que você arremessou longe no quarto e as páginas rasgadas do seu diário e entregou pro Remo.

− E ele como um bom amigo, entregou pra você?

− Ele sabia que no fim a gente ia acabar junto! - Perla ficou triste ao lembrar de Remo.

− Eu espero que um dia eu possa agradecê-lo.

− Vai poder - respondeu Sirius carinhosamente, colocando o cordão no pescoço da namorada e lhe dando um beijo - Estou desculpado por ontem?

− Fazer o que? - respondeu Perla sorrindo retribuindo o beijo.

− Eu tenho que subir. Ter uma boa noite de sono! Se eu não jogar bem amanhã, a Kelly me mata.

− Boa noite! - falou Perla, recebendo um beijo como resposta do namorado.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− BLACK!- gritou Kelly de dentro do vestiário.

− Boa sorte! - desejou Perla a Sirius.

− Vou precisar - respondeu Sirius, que estava bastante nervoso.

− Tudo vai dar certo.

− Eu sei – ele respondeu, tentando conter o nervosismo.

− Toma - falou Perla, tirando um dos cordões que estava em seu pescoço e colocando em Sirius - Pra dar sorte.

− Perla eu não posso ficar com isso - falou Sirius olhando pro cordão - É a única lembrança que você tem da sua mãe.

− Helena não vai se importar se você ficar com ele - respondeu Perla triste ao lembrar da verdadeira mãe - Segundo Dumbledore, ela me deu isso pra me proteger. Nada mais sensato do que eu deixar ele com você para protegê-lo!

− Tem mais uma coisa que eu queria antes de ir...

− O que? - perguntou Perla que já sabia a resposta. Sirius a beijou.

− Boa sorte, Black - falou uma voz masculina, muito conhecida dos dois.

− Obrigada, Bones. É uma pena que o jogo não seja novamente contra Corvinal.

− Senão vocês perderiam a taça, não é? - provou Edgar. Perla riu. Sabia que Edgar estava brincando.

− Você teve sorte, sabe. Dá próxima vez você vai passar mais de um dia na enfermaria - respondeu Sirius com ironia.

− BLACK! - gritou Kelly mais uma vez saindo do vestiário - Já era pra você estar... Edgar.

− Oi Kelly - respondeu Edgar sorridente - Eu vim te desejar "Boa Sorte".

− Obrigada - respondeu Kelly também sorrindo - Você vai torcer pra mim? Digo, pra Grifinória?

− É claro. Afinal, Corvinal não tem mais chances mesmo! Vou ficar na torcida com a Perla - falou Edgar, provocando Sirius mais uma vez.

− Espero que a gente ganhe então - respondeu Kelly dando um beijo no rosto do garoto e saindo em seguida puxando Sirius.

− Se você ficar menos de um metro perto dela eu juro que te acerto com um balaço - falou Sirius antes de ser totalmente puxado para dentro do vestiário.

− Bem ciumento esse seu namorado, hein?

− Nem me fala – Perla respondeu sorrindo - Ed, o que está acontecendo entre você e a Kelly?

− Com ciúmes também, Perlinha?

− Engraçadinho. Só fiquei curiosa. Ela tem me perguntado bastante de você.

− Bom, eu diria que nós estamos ficando amigos.

− Amigos? Me conta essa história direito! - pediu Perla seguindo junto com Edgar para a torcida da Grifinória.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Lílian seguia sozinha para o estádio de quadribol, quando foi abordada por Tiago.

− Lily, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa antes de ir pro jogo.

− Potter, é melhor você ir ou vai acabar se atrasando.

− Por que toda essa raiva comigo. Eu não te fiz nada, _como sempre_!

− Não estou com raiva. Apenas quero que as coisas fiquem no seu devido lugar. - respondeu Lílian com frieza - Você já conseguiu o que queria. Já me beijou, já saiu comigo. Agora será que você pode me deixar em paz?

− Quem disse que era isso que eu queria? - perguntou Tiago deixando Lílian confusa - Eu já cansei de te falar que eu não queria que você fosse apenas mais uma na minha lista. Eu não queria apenas te beijar ou sair com você! Eu queria e ainda quero ficar com você, Lily. Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que estou apaixonado por você.

− Eu não acredito, Potter - respondeu Lílian sem olhar para o maroto.

Contrariando todas as expectativas da ruiva, Tiago se ajoelhou a sua frente e segurou a sua mão. Todas as pessoas que passaram por eles na hora não entenderam o que estava acontecendo. Lílian era a mais confusa.

− Lílian Evans, você aceita namorar comigo? - Lílian ficou sem reação.

− Eu o que?

− Você não precisa responder agora, apenas diga que vai pensar! - suplicou ele.

− Eu vou... eu... - Lílian não sabia o que responder. Tiago se levantou, a agarrou pela cintura, puxando-a para mais perto dele, e lhe deu um longo beijo apaixonado.

− Eu te amo - falou, assim que terminou o beijo. Em seguida ele saiu em direção ao vestiário, deixando Lílian completamente estática.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− E hoje teremos mais uma disputa acirrada no quadribol. Grifinória _versus _Lufa-Lufa. Os leões contra os texugos. O vencedor disputará por pontos a taça de quadribol com Sonserina - narrou Jim Walters

− E aí vem os times... Grifinória, com Bagman, Sabattin, Rockwell, Black, Danson, Wood e Potter - a torcida da Grifinória aplaudiu.

− E ae vem Lufa-Lufa, com Stewart, Whitaker, Abott, Wayans, Cauldwell, Redford e Diggory - As torcidas da Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina aplaudiram. Corvinal estava do lado de Lufa-Lufa por que a casa não ganhava nos últimos cinco anos. Já Sonserina, não queria que Grifinória ganhasse.

− Os capitães dos dois times estão apertando as mãos. Madame Hooch apita e começa o jogo.

− Bagman está com a posse da goles. Ela dribla Stewart, escapa de um balaço e arremessa pra Sabattin, que marca. Grifinória 10 a 0. Um sonho essa garota.

Tiago olhava ansiosamente para todos os lados, mas não conseguia enxergar o pomo em nenhum lugar. Ele tinha que capturá-lo quando Grifinória estivesse 80 pontos na frente. Se pegasse antes disso, Sonserina ganhava. Senão, Lufa-Lufa ia disputar na soma de pontos a vitória com Sonserina e Grifinória estaria eliminada.

− E Abott marca para Lufa-Lufa... 20 a 20. Jogo Disputadíssimo!

Sirius tentava rebater e acertar o máximo de jogadores que ele conseguia. Estava se saindo muito bem, apesar de ter perdido um balaço que acertou Kelly, porque no exato momento, ele estava defendendo Andréa de outro balaço.

− E Rockwell desvia de um balaço de Wayans, dribla Stewart e Abott e arremessa... e é gol para Grifinória. 50 a 40.

Perla praticamente devorava os dedos, tamanho o seu nervosismo. Sirius estava se saindo muito bem, mas ela tinha medo que alguma coisa pudesse sair errada. O jogo estava muito disputado e Grifinória tinha que abrir 80 pontos de vantagem pra conseguir ganhar a taça.

− Vamos Sirius... eu sei que você consegue - falou ela, segurando com força o cordão que Sirius lhe dera o dia anterior.

− Stewart tem a posse da goles. Ela passa por Bagman, escapa de um balaço de Rockwell. Consegue driblar Sabattin, vai arremesar e... Wood segura a goles, enquanto a artilheira da Lufa-Lufa é acertada por um balaço vindo de Black.

Edgar nem piscava enquanto olhava para o jogo. Era difícil dizer se era ele, ou Perla, que estava ao seu lado, que estava mais nervoso com o jogo. Edgar olhava atentamente para a artilheira da grifinória e xingou bastante o batedor da Lufa-Lufa, quando este a acertou com o balaço.

− Sabattin arremessa... mas o goleiro da Lufa-Lufa defende. Bagman aproveita que ele deixou escapar a goles e a rebate com a vassoura. GOL da Grifinória: 110 a 70. O time dos leões vai ganhando o jogo, mas até agora, nada do pomo.

Tiago viu quando Amos saiu em disparada. "Não, ele não podia ter achado o pomo. Não quando ainda faltam 40 pontos" pensou Tiago desesperado.

Sirius percebeu o movimento de Amos e teve uma idéia. Ele seria penalizado, mas seria a única forma de impedi-lo de achar o pomo naquele momento.

− Grifinória marca novamente. 120 a 70.

Lílian sentiu as lágrimas se formarem no rosto. Amos não podia achar o pomo. Desejou por tudo no mundo que ele não conseguisse. Gritou de alegria quando o viu caindo da vassoura, atingindo por um balaço de Sirius Black.

− Pênalti a favor de Lufa-Lufa. Abott arremessa e marca!

− Black, você viu o que você fez? - gritou Kelly irritada.

− Era o único jeito do Diggory não pegar o pomo - gritou Sirius em resposta. Kelly olhou surpresa para Tiago e este confirmou que era verdade.

Remo olhou para Perla. Ela estava tão concentrada no jogo que nem percebeu que o maroto a olhava. Ele viu o jeito que a menina estava por causa de Sirius e ficou se perguntando se Perla tinha sido sincera ao falar que tinha feito tudo para vê-lo feliz. Em seguida ele olhou para Lílian e teve uma certeza. Ela não mentira quando falara com ele. "Então, Emma teria mentido" pensou ele, olhando para a namorada a seu lado, que também estava concentrada no jogo.

− Mais um gol para Grifinória. Se o time dos leões marcarem novamente, eles só precisam capturar o pomo para serem os vencedores da taça.

Pedro olhou para Sirius e depois para Tiago. E ficou se imaginando no lugar de um dos dois amigos. Nunca lhe deram a oportunidade de fazer um teste para o time de quadribol. E quando ele apenas cogitou a idéia com os amigos, estes riram e disseram que ele tinha enlouquecido. "Mas isso não vai ficar assim. Eu ainda vou mostrar que sou tão bom quanto eles!" pensou ele.

− Diggory e Potter saem em disparada. Eu acho que eles viram o pomo. Bagman marca novamente. Grifinória 170 a 90. Eles estão muito juntos. Difícil dizer qual deles vai conseguir.

Sirius sentiu que era o momento. Era a hora de mostrar que ele era capaz. Perla estava na arquibancada acreditando nele. Ele não poderia decepcioná-la. Segurou com força o cordão dela e se preparou para rebater um balaço que vinha em sua direção.

_"Eu te amo. Eu sempre te amei"_ - lembrou ele das palavras de Perla, na noite que ficaram juntos.

− Eu vou conseguir, Perla. Por mim, por Tiago, pela Grifinória e POR VOCÊ!

Sirius rebateu o balaço na direção dos dois apanhadores. Perla segurou com força na mão de Edgar, enquanto Lílian segurava na outra mão dela, também com força. Tiago e Amos estavam praticamente colados. Era impossível saber quem apanharia o pomo. E quem o balaço de Sirius acertaria.

− E o jogo termina! - narrou Jim no exato instante em que Amos era atingido pelo balaço e Tiago pegava o pomo - GRIFINÓRIA VENCE!

Foi uma festa imensa. A torcida da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa (apesar da derrota) comemoraram a derrota da Sonserina. Perla, Lílian e Edgar se abraçaram e comemoraram juntos. Sirius deu um beijo no cordão de Perla, antes de ser praticamente arrastado para o campo por seus companheiros de time.

A torcida inteira da Grifinória saiu em disparada para o campo. Lílian e Perla também foram, mas antes que Perla chegasse ao campo, alguém a deteve.

− Preciso falar com você.

Lílian correu para o campo, e depois de muita dificuldade conseguiu chegar perto de Tiago, que já estava com o troféu na mão, e se encontrava erguido pelos jogadores do time. Assim que viu Lílian, ele pediu para ir ao chão, ficando de frente para a garota.

− Lily.

− Eu aceito.

− Aceita o que? - estranhou Tiago.

− Mas será possível que você já esqueceu? - falou Lílian um pouco ressentida. Tiago fez cara de que não tinha entendido - Tiago Potter, eu aceito namorar com você!

Lílian não teve tempo de entender o que tinha acontecido. Tiago a pegou no colo e deu um giro de 360 graus com ela, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe beijava.

− Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida. - falou ele, extremamente feliz. Lílian sorriu e lhe deu outro beijo.

− Desculpa interromper os pombinhos - falou Sirius, que se apoiou no ombro de Tiago. Ele estava bastante cansado - Mas eu posso saber cadê a minha namorada?

− Sirius, eu não acredito que você interrompeu um maravilhoso beijo que a MINHA namorada estava me dando, para perguntar isso - resmungou Tiago.

− Sua namorada? - perguntou Sirius e Lílian confirmou - Pontas, eu sabia que você não ia me decepcionar! - falou ele, dando um abraço em Tiago.

− E eu sabia que você também não ia! - respondeu Tiago.

− Aquilo, bom você sabe que eu sou o melhor batedor de quadribol da história!

− E o mais modesto também - falou Lílian.

− Lily, você ainda não me disse cadê a Perla?

− Que intimidade é essa com ela, Sirius? - falou Tiago brincando, entrando na frente de Lílian.

− Ciúmes, Pontas? - estranhou Sirius.

− Isso não é hora, crianças - respondeu Lílian, impedindo que Tiago pudesse falar alguma coisa - Bom Sirius, eu não sei cadê a Perla. Ela tava bem atrás de mim. Deve ter se perdido no meio da multidão.

− Então vamos procura-la - sugeriu Tiago puxando Sirius de um lado e Lílian do outro.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Eu posso saber para onde você está me levando? - perguntou Perla intrigada, ao ver que se aproximava da Floresta Proibida.

− Para um lugar calmo onde possamos conversar.

− Eu não vou a nenhum lugar enquanto você não me disser o que quer, Severo. - respondeu Perla, olhando fixamente para o sonserino.

− Sempre tão corajosa... - respondeu ele cinicamente, colocando a mão no rosto da garota - Mas agora é tarde demais.

− Do que você está falando?

− Você teve a chance. Mas agora não tem mais volta - respondeu ele, se afastando da menina.

− _Estupeça _- Perla foi atingida pelo feitiço de estuporação pelas costas.

− Bom trabalho, Severo. - falou Lúcio, baixando a varinha e fazendo sinal para Crabbe e Goyle - Agora é a hora do show.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla acordou sem reconhecer onde estava. Sentou-se lentamente e observou o ambiente ao seu redor. Diversas árvores cercavam o ambiente, tornando impossível ver o céu. Não havia dúvidas de que estava na Floresta Proibida. Pensou em gritar ou sair correndo, mas não tinha forças pra isso.

Um grupo de pessoas encapuzadas cercaram a garota. Deviam ser no mínimo dez, mas Perla achou que deviam ter mais. Um deles se aproximou da menina. Parecia ser o chefe. Ele parou em frente a ela e levantou o capuz.

Perla se assustou com a aparência que o homem tinha. As narinas pareciam fendas, como se fossem de cobras. E o olho era de um vermelho intenso.

− Como vai criança? - falou ele com uma voz fria - Que honra a minha de conhecer a herdeira de Helena. Então deixa eu me apresentar. _Sou Lord Voldemort._

* * *

**N/A:** Eu disse que esse capítulo ia demorar... Ainda bem que vocês conseguiram sobreviver né! Queria agradecer todo o imenso apoio que vcs tem me dado. Espero que gostem desse capítulo! A opinião de vcs é essencial!

**Thaisinha: **Não precisa agradecer pelas homenagens! Bjos.

**Ana Luthor: **Você me deixou completamente sem graça. Fico muito feliz em escutar tantos elogios de vc. Principalmente quando vc diz que ta viciada na minha fic(rs). Bom, eu não to violenta não. Esse pessoal da fic que ta meio estressado mesmo, mas agora as coisas vão melhorar. E quanto a Emma...bom, ta chegando! Bjos.

**Anaisa: **Fico tão feliz com os seus comentários. Eles me incentivam bastante. Bom, não liga por não ter comentado. Eu não fico chateada por não ter comentado, mas AMO quando comenta. Bjos.

**Bru Malfoy Black: **Perfeito? Bondade sua. Mas eu acho que eu tenho jeito pra escrever sobre briga msm (Tb vivo brigando com todo mundo!). Eu? Virar uma JK? Não, ainda to longe, mas brigada pelo elogio. Bjos.

**Lala: **A idéia da clínica de psiquiatria é boa, mas eu não teria condições de fazer tratamento em ninguém. Ainda mais pq eu era pra ta internada na clínica da Silverghost. Eu não tenho segredo nenhum. Se a fic é um sucesso é graças a leitores como vc que me incentivam tanto! Bjos.

**Patrícia Granger: **To uma fera com vc! Como vc me escreve aquele capitulo maravilhoso da sua fic e ainda não atualizou? To tendo colapso nervoso aki. Desse jeito vc ainda me mata do coração. Mas fiko muito feliz que vc tenha gostado do capitulo. Bjos.

**Anninha: **Mistério solucionado... nada como uma boa farra pra dois amigos fazerem as pazes. Migah, desculpa por akele dia...eu tava malz msm. Mas agora já to bem melhor! Fiko tão feliz com os seus comentários!Bjos.

**Je Black: **Num importa q vc demorou...importa que vc comentou. Isso é realmente muito importante pra mim. Espero que os problemas tenham sido resolvidos. To esperando capitulo novo da tua fic hein! Bjos.


	29. A Ordem de Fênix

* * *

**Capítulo 29 - A Ordem de Fênix**

* * *

Perla olhou fixamente para o bruxo parado a sua frente. E sentiu um medo que jamais havia sentido antes.

− Sabe, você é tão bela como sua mãe – ele falou novamente, tocando de leve o rosto de Perla, que virou na mesma hora - Pena que vai ter o mesmo fim que ela – disse, se afastando da menina.

− Mestre, me deixe fazer isso! Me deixe ter a honra de matar essa sangue-ruim - pediu um comensal que tinha uma voz feminina que Perla conhecia muito bem.

− Bellatrix - sussurou Perla, porém Voldemort ouviu.

− Vejo que você é muito esperta.

− Me deixe acabar com ela - pediu Bellatrix Black, mais uma vez.

− Não - respondeu Voldemort, olhando fixamente pra Perla - Tudo na sua hora. E hoje não é o dia da morte dela. E quando esse dia chegar, eu quero ter o prazer de matá-la com as minhas próprias mãos... assim como fiz com Helena.

− Foi você?

− Quem você esperava que fosse? - perguntou Voldemort achando graça da pergunta - Achou mesmo que os Dinckley tivessem feito o serviço? Não, eu quis ter o prazer.

− Assassino - Perla disse sem se dar conta do que estava falando.

− Digamos que eu facilitei a vida dela. Se não fosse eu, os Dinckley a teriam matado. Eu dei a ela a opção de passar para o meu lado. Assim como você também tem essa opção.

− Prefiro a morte - Perla respondeu friamente.

− É incrível como você e sua mãe se parecem! Ela também quis assim... e ela o teve - Voldemort disse no meio de uma gargalhada fria e que deixou Perla com mais medo - Seus avós vão adorar saber que tem uma netinha quando saírem de Azkaban.

− Eles não vão sair.

− Você acha realmente que eu vou deixar dois dos meus mais fiéis servos presos eternamente naquela prisão imunda? Não. Na hora certa eles serão soltos. E juntos nós continuaremos o que eu comecei. Nós continuaremos a criar o "mundo de Voldemort". Um mundo sem trouxas, onde só os fortes vencem - Perla sentiu nojo de tudo que estava ouvindo. Ela escorregou a mão para dentro do bolso onde estava a sua varinha.

− Você nunca vai conseguir isso.

− É o que veremos criança - respondeu ele friamente, voltando a se aproximar da garota - Você acha que sozinha vai conseguir me derrotar e derrotar meus comensais?

− Eu não... - Perla tentou disfarçar o que estava pensando, mas Voldemort parecia ter lido seus pensamentos.

− Já ouviu falar de legilimência? Não há absolutamente nada que você possa esconder de mim. Devia aprender Oclumência. Com a sua mãe funcionou. Pelo menos até perto do fim.

− Você sabia que ela tinha tido um filho?

− Ela soube esconder isso muito bem. Mas no último suspiro antes dela morrer, eu vi nos olhos dela. Eu a vi segurando um bebê. Foi a última imagem que ela viu antes de morrer.

− Como pode ter tanta certeza de que eu sou a filha de Helena?

− Por que Dumbledore lhe disse - Perla se lembrou da sua conversa com o diretor - E eu posso escutar as palavras dele nesse exato instante. Quando eu descobri que você era a dona do amuleto, eu achei que você seria a filha dela. Tudo que eu precisei para que Dumbledore lhe contasse a verdade foi de uma jornalista recém formada, querendo uma grande matéria.

− Você inventou aquela história do Profeta?

− Eu não inventei. Eu apenas tornei público algo que eu sabia, mas não tinha certeza. E Dumbledore agiu exatamente como eu previa. E agora eu tenho certeza de que _é você_!

− E agora quer me matar?

− Não, ainda. Antes eu quero que você me dê o amuleto.

− Que amuleto? - estranhou Perla

− Acho que está na hora de lhe mostrar que eu não estou brincando - respondeu Voldemort se irritando - _Crucio_.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Ai.

− O que foi, Sirius? - estranhou Tiago.

− Não sei. Senti alguma coisa. - respondeu Sirius confuso, colocando a mão no cordão de Perla, que estava em seu pescoço.

− Sentiu alguma coisa? Como o que? - perguntou Tiago achando graça da situação.

− Não sei. Algo estranho. Como se alguma coisa de ruim estivesse acontecendo.

− Sabe Almofadinhas, eu acho que você deve ter levado um balaço na cabeça - respondeu Tiago rindo da cara do amigo.

− Não enche, Pontas. - respondeu Sirius de mal humor. Mas logo ele avistou Frank e Alice na porta do castelo e correu para falar com eles.

− Parabéns meninos, pela vitória no quadribol - falou Frank assim que eles se aproximaram.

− Você tinha alguma dúvida de que ganharíamos? - perguntou Tiago, cheio de si - Mas melhor que a taça de quadribol, foi conseguir essa garota.

− Quer dizer que eu sou apenas um prêmio? - falou Lílian, fingindo estar ofendida.

− Muito mais que isso - respondeu Tiago a beijando.

− Até que enfim vocês se acertaram! - falou Alice, que ficou feliz com a novidade.

− Você gostou? - estranhou Tiago - Eu sempre achei que você era contra eu namorar a Lily!

− Eu nunca tive nada contra você. E nem contra o Sirius. Só não gostava de ver minhas duas melhores amigas sofrendo por causa de vocês - Tiago sorriu maliciosamente quando ouvi Alice dizer que Lílian sofria por causa dele.

− Alice, você viu a Perla por aí? - perguntou Sirius preocupado.

− Não. Ela estava com a Lily e com o Edgar.

− Com o Bones? - perguntou Sirius com ciúmes.

− Ela não está comigo, Black. Pode ficar tranqüilo - respondeu Edgar que chegava junto com Kelly - Eu a perdi de vista quando o jogo acabou.

− Eu também - falou Lílian.

− Será que ela não foi pra sala comunal? - sugeriu Kelly. Mas Lílian e Alice se olharam intrigadas. Elas sabiam que ela não deixaria de ser a primeira a dar os parabéns a Sirius.

− Acho que não - respondeu Edgar, que pensava a mesma coisa que as meninas.

− Ei Remo. Você viu a Perla? - perguntou Tiago, para Remo que vinha se aproximando com Emma e Pedro.

− A Perla? Sim, nós a vimos. - respondeu Emma, impedindo que Remo falasse - Ela foi na direção da Floresta Proibida... com o Snape.

− Com o Snape? - estranhou Sirius e Emma confirmou - Isso é verdade, Remo?

− Sim - confirmou Remo, sem graça. Sirius saiu corrrendo na direção da Floresta.

− Coitado do Almofadinhas... ser trocado pelo Seboso - falou Pedro.

− É melhor a gente ir atrás deles - sugeriu Lílian para Alice, que concordou.

− Lílian, você não acha que a Perla faria isso com o Sirius? - perguntou Edgar, que achava que era impossível isso ser verdade.

− Não. Mas se ela foi pra lá com o Snape, boa coisa não é! - respondeu Lílian preocupada - Vamos Alice?

− Vamos - respondeu Alice - Vem comigo, Frank?

− Vou.

− Eu também vou - falou Tiago.

− E eu também - falou Edgar - Te vejo depois? - perguntou ele pra Kelly.

− Claro – ela respondeu um pouco chateada.

− Acho melhor eu ir também - falou Remo assim que os outros saíram.

− Pra que? - perguntou Emma irritada - Ela por acaso é sua namorada?

− Ela é minha amiga - respondeu Remo irritado - Eu não vou me perdoar se acontecer alguma coisa com ela e eu tiver ficado parado de braços cruzados.

− Ela é mais importante pra você do que eu, não é mesmo? Tudo é para a Perla. Todos querem a Perla. Sirius, Snape, Edgar... VOCÊ! Por Merlim, o que essa garota tem de tão especial assim?

Remo não respondeu. Apenas ficou encarando a garota a sua frente, não acreditando no que ela estava dizendo. Ele fez menção de sair, mas ela o segurou.

− Se você for atrás dela, nosso namoro está acabado.

Remo não respondeu novamente. Virou as costas para a garota e saiu na direção dos outros, deixando Emma irritada.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− _Crucio _- Bellatrix lançou o feitiço em Perla, que apesar de todos os feitiços que recebera, estava resistindo muito bem.

Voldemort apenas assistia "de camarote", apreciando cada gota de sofrimento da menina. Mas quando Bellatrix quis aumentar a dose dos feitiços, ele a impediu.

− Já lhe disse que não é para matá-la!

− Mas Mestre... me deixe fazer. Tenho certeza de que irá gostar do serviço.

− Já lhe disse que não, Bella - respondeu ele friamente - E não tente contestar minhas ordens. Sabe que eu não tolero isso.

Bellatrix abaixou a cabeça e se afastou. Voldemort se aproximou mais uma vez de Perla.

− Você é muito corajosa. Poderia usar toda essa coragem do modo certo. Do lado certo.

− Já lhe disse que prefiro a morte - respondeu ela com dificuldade, encarando firmemente os olhos dele.

− Você vai ter. Um dia. E nesse dia eu terei o prazer de matá-la.

Sirius e Tiago na sua forma animaga, chegaram acompanhados de Lílian, Alice, Edgar e Frank, ao local onde Perla estava. Ao ver os recém chegados, Voldemort se irritou.

− Temos mais convidados para a nossa festinha particular! - falou ele friamente, observando atentamente cada um deles - Eu não tenho tempo para perder com crianças. Meu recado para Dumbledore já foi dado.

Ele deu ordens para alguns dos comensais deterem os garotos, enquanto saía acompanhado de dois comensais.

O grande cachorro negro entrou na frente de Perla, no exato instante que Bellatrix a ameaçava novamente. Bella notou um traço familiar no animal, mas não reconheceu quem era.

Os outros começaram a duelar. Eram oito comensais, para quatro pessoas e dois animais. Sirius ficou perto de Perla, impedindo que Bella se aproximasse. Dois comensais duelavam com Frank e dois duelavam com Edgar. Alice duelava com um e tentava ajudar Frank com o outro. Lílian duelava com um, ajudada por Tiago em sua forma animaga. Remo chegou em seguida, tentando ajudar Edgar.

Depois da troca de alguns feitiços, um dos comensais fez sinal para os outros irem embora. Dumbledore havia chegado com mais alguns bruxos.

− Vão para a enfermaria. Depois eu converso com vocês - falou o diretor partindo atrás dos comensais junto com os outros bruxos. Sirius e Tiago voltaram as suas formas humanas.

− Pê, você tá bem? - perguntou Sirius, colocando a namorada no colo.

− Eu sabia que você não ia me decepcionar - falou Perla, desmaiando em seguida.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Depois de passarem na enfermaria para cuidarem de seus machucados, todos estavam na sala do diretor, aguardando sua chegada. Sirius queria a todo custo ficar na enfermaria com a namorada, que era de longe, a que estava mais machucada. Mas o recado de Dumbledore tinha sido para que todos fossem para a sua sala.

− Por que ele não chega logo? - falou Sirius, que não parava de andar pela sala.

− Sirius, será que dá pra você se acalmar e parar de andar? - pediu Tiago desesperado - Eu já estou ficando tonto.

− Se o Dumbledore não chegar em cinco minutos, eu saio daqui.

− Então pode se acalmar, Sr Black - Respondeu Alvo Dumbledore, entrando na sala e sentando em sua cadeira.

Os outros se acomodaram da maneira que puderam em volta da mesa do diretor. Este olhou para cada um dos seus alunos antes de começar a falar.

− O que vocês presenciaram hoje foi apenas uma amostra do que está para acontecer - falou ele, bem calmo, observando a reação de cada um - Hoje vocês tiveram o prazer, ou melhor, o desprazer de conhecer Voldemort. O bruxo que está gerando caos na comunidade mágica, e no mundo dos trouxas. O bruxo que quer acabar com todos aqueles que são filhos de trouxas e estudam bruxaria - O olhar de Dumbledore parou em Lílian.

− Então foi por isso que ele atacou a Perla? - perguntou Sirius impaciente.

− Não.

− Então por quê? - perguntou Sirius revoltado

− Por que ele sabe que ela não é filha se trouxas. Sabe que ela é filha de uma pessoa que ele matou com as próprias mãos. Filha de uma pessoa que o enganou. E agora ele quer vingança. E tudo por minha culpa.

− Sua culpa? - estranhou Lílian.

− Eu não devia ter contado pra srta Montanes a verdade. Eu caí na isca que Voldemort criou. E agora ele não vai sossegar, enquanto não cumprir o seu objetivo.

− Matar a Perla? - perguntou Sirius - Mas isso ele poderia ter feito hoje.

− Ele é frio e calculista, Black. Não se deixa levar por emoções. Ele não teria prazer se simplesmente a matasse. Não, ele vai torturá-la, até conseguir tudo que quer dela e depois sim, ele vai matá-la.

− E nós não podemos fazer nada pra impedir? - falou Sirius, voltando a andar de um lado para o outro.

− Foi por isso que eu chamei vocês aqui - respondeu Dumbledore calmamente - Eu e os bruxos que vocês viram hoje comigo, temos uma organização, que luta contra Voldemort e seus seguidores há algum tempo. Porém esses seguidores estão aumentando. E nós também precisamos aumentar os nossos membros, ou não poderemos fazer nada contra eles.

− E o que isso tem a ver com a gente? - perguntou Lílian curiosa.

− Vocês demonstraram grande coragem hoje ao enfrentarem esses seguidores, sem nenhuma preparação, sem um treinamento adequado. E é por isso, que eu considero vocês, aptos para fazerem parte dessa organização.

− Eu entro - respondeu Sirius impulsivamente.

− Sirius você já parou pra pensar no que essa organização faz?

− Você não escutou, Tiago? Esse Voldie sei lá das quantas não vai desistir enquanto ele não matar a Perla. E eu não vou ficar assistindo isso sem poder fazer nada.

− Eu também vou - respondeu Remo, sem olhar para os outros.

− Eu também - falou Edgar, certo do que estava fazendo.

− Nesse caso, eu também vou - falou Tiago, recebendo um olhar angustiado de Lílian.

− Bom, o meu sonho é ser auror como o meu pai. E se um auror tem que lutar contra essas pessoas, então eu também quero fazer isso - Frank disse com entusiasmo.

− Se o Frank vai, então eu também vou - falou Alice, olhando para Lílian. Ela era a única que não tinha respondido.

− Lily? - Tiago a chamou, esperando uma resposta.

− Se todas as pessoas que são importantes pra mim vão fazer parte disso, então eu só vejo uma saída. Eu também vou!

− Isso é muito bom. Eu fico muito feliz em poder contar com a participação de vocês - falou Dumbledore, que ao mesmo tempo estava feliz, sentia-se triste por ter que envolver pessoas tão jovens naquela batalha.

− Nós temos um nome, pelo menos? - perguntou Tiago.

− Sim - respondeu Dumbledore - Nós somos _a Ordem de Fênix_.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla abriu lentamente os olhos e constatou que não estava em seu quarto. Logo se lembrou dos acontecimentos. Olhou para o lado e viu Sirius sentado em uma cadeira, com a cabeça encostada na parede, aparentemente dormindo.

− Sirius – ela chamou baixinho.

− Pê? Você acordou - ele se levantando e foi sentar na cama dela - Como você está se sentindo?

− Um pouco tonta.

− Madame Pomfrey disse que isso seria normal - respondeu ele sério, passando a mão no cabelo dela.

− Eu estraguei a sua festa, não é?

− De certa forma... Mas eu ainda tenho o ano que vem pra comemorar - respondeu ele um pouco ressentido - E também, foi por uma boa causa.

− Você está bravo comigo?

− Não. Eu estou uma fera - respondeu Sirius assustando Perla - O que você tem na cabeça pra ir parar na Floresta Proibida com o Seboso?

− Ele disse que queria conversar comigo... – respondeu Perla com dificuldade - Eu pensei que fosse algo importante.

− O que ele teria de importante pra falar com você? Por acaso você pensou que ele fosse te pedir desculpas e te pedir pra voltar com ele?

− Talvez - Sirius se assustou com a resposta - E se fosse isso, eu diria que ele teve a chance de me fazer feliz. E não fez. E eu agora estou com a única pessoa que consegue me fazer feliz.

− Eu fiquei esperando você ir me dar os parabéns.

− Me desculpa por não ter ido... mas, você foi brilhante - falou Perla sorrindo - Eu estou muito orgulhosa de você!

− Eu sei. E se não fosse você, eu acho que não conseguiria.

− Então eu acho que mereço uma recompensa, não acha? - pediu Perla marotamente.

− A senhorita apronta comigo e ainda quer uma recompensa?

− O que você quer que eu faça pra me desculpar?

− Diz que me ama - respondeu Sirius sorrindo.

− Isso é um preço muito alto - respondeu ela fechando a cara. Mas logo em seguida ela sorriu - Mas por você, vale a pena pagar esse preço... _eu te amo_!

− Se algum dia eu te ver com o Snape novamente, eu juro que deixo o Aluado matar ele - respondeu Sirius, dando um beijo na namorada.

− Isso não vai mais acontecer. Eu te prometo - respondeu ela, puxando o maroto para mais um beijo.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Como ela está? - perguntou Lílian para Sirius assim que ele entrou na sala comunal, que estava quase deserta.

− Bem melhor. Eu saí assim que ela voltou a dormir - respondeu ele se sentando ao lado de Tiago - Onde está o Remo?

− Lá - apontou Tiago para o maroto, que estava sentado no parapeito da janela, olhando para o nada.

− O que deu nele? - perguntou Sirius curioso

− Terminou com a Emma - respondeu Pedro, deixando todos surpresos.

− Como você sabe?

− Ah Almofadinhas, eu tava com ele quando tudo aconteceu. A Emma disse que terminava tudo com ele se ele fosse atrás da Perla junto com vocês.

− E ele está assim por causa dela? - Sirius achou que a tristeza do amigo não tinha fundamento.

− Eu não posso acreditar que ela tenha feito uma coisa dessas.

− Ah Lily, depois de pedir pra Perla se afastar do Remo, eu acredito em qualquer coisa daquela garota - falou Tiago revoltado.

− Isso sem contar que ela hoje quase termina com o meu namoro. Ou você se esqueceu que foi ela quem falou que a Perla estava com o Snape?

− É Sirius, mas se ela não tivesse falado, ninguém saberia onde a Perla estava e a essa hora ela poderia até estar morta.

− Mas ela não falou com essa intenção... disso eu tenho certeza. - falou Sirius com raiva.

− Eu concordo com você, Almofadinhas. Aquela garota está precisando de uma lição.

− Olha, eu não quero escutar sobre isso - falou Lílian se levantando.

− Você está contra a gente, Lily?

− Não. Eu apenas não quero participar disso - respondeu ela, dando um beijo no namorado e saindo em seguida.

− Mas eu não só apoio, como vou ajudar - falou Alice se juntando aos marotos.

− Alice, eu me supreendo com você a cada dia - falou Tiago surpreso com a atitude da garota.

− Mas por onde começamos? - perguntou Frank.

− Bom, tem uma coisa que eu desconfio que tenha sido a Emma... e se foi ela vai pagar muito caro por isso.

− Que coisa? - estranhou Tiago.

− Bom, a Kelly disse pra Perla que ficou sabendo da noite que a gente passou junto por uma pessoa. Mas não quis dizer quem foi. A Perla disse que ela não contou e eu também não.

− E eu também não - falou Alice - Frank só ficou sabendo depois. E a Lily você pode ter certeza de que não foi também.

− E eu também não falei nada... a não ser naquele dia que eu falei perto do Remo

− Pois é. Sobram Remo, Emma e você Rabicho.

− Eu num falei nada... você pode confiar em mim - defendeu-se Pedro, sem encarar Sirius ou Tiago.

− Remo não teria motivos - concluiu Sirius.

− Você acha que foi a Emma? - perguntou Alice, já sabendo a resposta.

− Perla acha que ela não seria capaz de tanto. Mas depois das coisas que essa garota tem feito, eu não me supreenderia se descobrisse que foi ela quem falou.

− Isso você pode deixar que eu descubro - falou Tiago, deixando todos intrigados - Com a ajuda de uma certa ruiva, tenho certeza de que consigo uma confissão da Kelly.

− Então isso fica por sua conta, Tiago. Se foi ela quem contou, eu não vou ter pena nenhuma em me vingar dela e desmascará-la para o Remo e para a Pê - respondeu Sirius revoltado - Mas só uma coisa que eu peço. Não quero nem a Perla e nem o Remo envolvidos.

− Concordo plenamente - falou Alice, sendo apoiada por Frank.

− E isso fica entre a gente. Não vamos envolver mais ninguém - pediu Tiago.

− Alguém tem alguma idéia do que vamos fazer com ela? - perguntou Pedro curioso.

− Eu ainda não pensei em nada - falou Sirius olhando marotamente pra Tiago.

− Eu tenho uma idéia - falou Alice, chamando os garotos para mais perto - Nós vamos fazer o seguinte.

* * *

**N/A:** Gostaria de agradecer a todos os comentários e dar um aviso. Não percam o próximo capítulo "Cai a Máscara". O que vocês tanto esperam, finalmente vai acontecer.

**Silverghost: **Tá vendo, eu também sei ser má. Agora vc sabe como eu me sentia sabendo que a Su ia morrer. Eu não te disse que lia "Hades" pra me inspirar? Fico feliz que você tenha adorado a parte do Tiago e da Lílian. Bjos..

**Patrícia Granger: **Dá pra vc atualizar a sua fic logo! Eu to tendo crise aqui sem capítulo novo! Pode deixar que eu vou ler a sua outra fic sim. Aposto que ela deve ser tão boa qto a outra. Você gostou da Lílian e do Tiago? Ainda bem, fiquei com medo que ninguém gostasse. Bjos.

**Je Black: **Vc é mais uma que participa do grupo "Eu odeio a Emma e to loka pra algo de mto ruim acontecer com ela". Pode deixar que seu pedido vai ser atendido. É só esperar o próximo capítulo. Bjos.

**Ana Luthor: **Vc sabe que eu adoro deixar vcs curiosos. E depois da sua ameaça de morte(rs), eu não vi outra alternativa senão atualizar a fic bem rapidim. Não perca a paciência, pq o q vc quer vai acontecer no próximo capítulo. Não fique perturbada. Ta vendo eu atualizei rapidinho!Bjos.

**Anaisa: **Vc ainda ta com os seus dedos intactos né? Senão quem vai escrever uma das minhas fic favoritas? Ta vendo, vc pediu e eu não demorei!Bjos.

**Lala: **Não, a Perla não morreu. Pode ficar tranqüila. Ainda bem que vc gostou da cena da Lily com o Tiago. Eu fiquei com medo que ninguém gostasse. Bjos.

**Bru Malfoy Black: **Mas q review gigante hein! Eu num ligo pra esse tipo de comentário não. Como eu sempre digo: "Fale mal, mas falem de mim!". Pode ficar tranqüila que a Emma vai ter o que ela merece no próximo capítulo. Eu espero que você goste. Eu virar um JK? Se vc ta dizendo, eu acho q vou começar a acreditar (hehehe).Bjos.

**Thaisinha: **Calma...o Remo apareceu nesse capítulo. Pouquinho, mas apareceu. Logo ele vai aparecer mais! E a Emma...bom ela vai ter o seu castigo. Agora, o Sirius não é perfeito...ele é Mais do que perfeito!Bjos.


	30. Cai a Máscara

* * *

**Capítulo 30 - Cai a Máscara **

* * *

Lílian desceu as escadas para a sala comunal tranqüilamente, quando, sem nem ao menos descobrir de onde, ela se viu agarrada por um par de braços que a pegaram no colo, e em seguida teve seus lábios cobertos pelo mesmo dono dos braços.

− Você me assustou, sabia? - reclamou ela, batendo de leve no braço do seu "atacante".

− Bom dia, Lily! - respondeu Tiago sorrindo, enquanto colocava a namorada no chão - Você fica absolutamente linda quando acaba de acordar.

− E você tem o dom de me surpreender - respondeu ela também sorrindo, mas Tiago fechou a cara - Eu disse alguma coisa de errado?

− Não, é só que... você está arrependida?

− De que?

− De ter aceitado namorar comigo?

− Não costumo me arrepender das coisas que faço - respondeu Lílian olhando séria para Tiago - Quer dizer, de algumas coisas. Mas disso eu não me arrependo.

− Que bom - respondeu ele, dando um beijo na garota - Poso lhe pedir um favor?

− Diga - falou Lílian, tentando conter um sorriso que teimava em aparecer em seu rosto.

− Você ainda tem aquele _Veritasserum _que vocês usaram com o Sirius? – Lílian o olhou desconfiada - Você disse que não queria se envolver.

− Tenho só um pouco - respondeu ela intrigada.

− Será que pode me emprestar ele? Agora?

− Eu só espero que você saiba o que está fazendo - resmungou ela, enquanto voltava ao dormitório, pegava o frasco com a poção, descia novamente e entregava a Tiago.

− Obrigado Lily - agradeceu Tiago, dando um beijo no rosto da namorada - Pode ter certeza de que eu não vou fazer nada de errado.

− Ah não, eu tenho certeza - respondeu Lílian sarcasticamente - Você vai usar uma poção ilegal em uma pessoa que eu aposto que não vai saber que vai estar sob efeito dessa poção. Realmente, nada de errado.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla estava impaciente. Não agüentava mais ficar deitada na cama da enfermaria olhando para o teto. Se ao menos Sirius viesse visitá-la, mas parecia que o maroto tinha se esquecido completamente da namorada.

A porta se abriu e por um breve instante ela pensou que talvez fosse ele, mas desanimou ao ver que não era.

− Nunca pensei que você ficaria triste em me ver.

− Não fiquei triste em te ver... é que eu pensei que fosse...

− Sirius Black. Sabe, essa sua obsessão por ele ainda vai ter matar! - brincou Edgar. Perla fez cara de quem não gostou da brincadeira.

− É um tédio ficar sozinha aqui!

− Foi pra isso que eu vim... saber como você estava - Perla não respondeu e ficou olhando para os lençóis – E também, eu queria te contar uma coisa.

− Fala - respondeu ela, sem muito interesse.

− Eu e a Kelly estamos namorando - falou ele devagar e pausadamente, observando cada reação de Perla.

− Até que enfim! - ela disse empolgada.

− Até que enfim? - estranhou Edgar.

− Ed, está rolando clima entre vocês desde aquela partida de quadribol. Você demorou a tomar alguma atitude.

− Eu demorei a tomar alguma atitude?

− Comigo você demorou menos de um mês.

− Acho que essa convivência com o Black não está te fazendo bem - falou Edgar sorrindo.

− Eu escutei isso - falou Sirius, no momento que abria a porta.

− Talvez a falta de convivência esteja me afetando - respondeu ela, também sorrindo.

− Ela é um amor, não achar Bones?

− Principalmente quando se sente abandonada! - respondeu Edgar - Bom, eu vou deixar os pombinhos a sós. Então você gostou da novidade?

− Muito Ed - respondeu Perla amavelmente - Parabéns.

− Obrigado. Bom eu vou indo.

− Que bonito, é só eu demorar e você já tava com o Bones? – falou Sirius, assim que Edgar saiu da enfermaria.

− Você me deixou esperando... - respondeu Perla de mau humor.

− Eu estava cuidando de negócios - respondeu ele sério, deixando a menina intrigada - Nem adianta perguntar, eu não posso falar.

− Ótimo. Volte para _os seus negócios _então.

− Você fica uma gracinha quando tá zangada - provocou Sirius, mas ela não lhe deu atenção - A gente podia aproveitar, ao invés de brigar, o que acha?

Perla não respondeu. Ficou olhando para os lençóis, parecendo extremamente zangada. Sirius não se deixou intimidar. Sabia exatamente o que fazer, para deixá-la melhor.

− Já que você insiste - falou ele, agarrando a menina e lhe dando um beijo.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Tiago esperava impacientemente. Sirius estava atrasado. Logo a aula começaria, o efeito da poção passaria e eles não conseguiriam descobrir a verdade. Mas logo as preocupações dele terminaram, pois Sirius apareceu, aparentando estar muito feliz.

− Você demorou.

− Eu estava visitando a Perla - defendeu-se o moreno.

− Anda logo então - sugeriu Tiago, puxando Kelly para junto deles.

− Eu ou você? - perguntou Sirius ansioso.

− Pode ter o prazer.

− Kelly, eu preciso que você me diga, quem foi que contou pra você que eu tinha passado a noite com a Perla no meu quarto?

− Emma - respondeu Kelly com extrema naturalidade.

− Emma? Por que ela fez isso?

− Ela não disse. Ela apenas chegou perto de mim e falou que tinha uma coisa pra me contar. E disse que se eu espalhasse conseguiria afastar você da Perla definitivamente.

− Obrigada, Kelly - respondeu Sirius, deixando a menina ir embora - Então eu tinha razão.

− Essa garota não presta - disse Tiago, que ficou revoltado.

− É hora de prosseguirmos com o plano, Pontas. Você sabe o que deve fazer.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Dois dias haviam se passado. Perla teve alta da enfermaria logo de manhã e correu para o Salão Principal para tomar café da manhã com o namorado e com as amigas. Entretanto, antes de chegar ao Salão, ela encontrou com Kelly e Penélope, sendo que a primeira estava chorando.

− O que foi que aconteceu? - ela perguntou preocupada.

− É horrível. Absolutamente horrível - resmungou Penélope, que tentava acalmar a amiga.

− O que foi que aconteceu? - insistiu Perla.

− Surgiu um boato na escola - começou Penélope - Todos estão falando que a Kelly "passou a noite" com o Edgar.

− O que? - assustou-se Perla - Mas quando isso aconteceu?

− Isso não aconteceu - respondeu Kelly com lágrimas nos olhos - A gente está namorando há três dias. Eu não sei quem pode ter a maldade de espalhar esses boatos.

Perla continuou seguindo para o Salão Principal pensando em quem poderia ter feito uma coisa dessas. Ao entrar no salão, viu que Amélia conversava com Edgar. Ela correu para a mesa da Grifinória e se sentou ao lado de Sirius. Todos estavam perto dele, menos Remo que estava sentado do outro lado da mesa sozinho e Emma, que para surpresa de Perla, estava na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, concentrada num exemplar do Profeta Diário.

− Remo e Emma brigaram? – ela perguntou para Sirius.

− Terminaram - respondeu Alice, que estava em frente a Perla.

Ela não se assustou ao saber da novidade. Também não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso, pois Emma saiu furiosa da mesa da Lufa-Lufa e foi até a mesa da Grifinória.

− Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso - gritou ela para Perla, jogando na cara da garota o exemplar do Profeta Diário.

− Fazer o que? - perguntou Perla, assustada e surpresa.

− Não se faça de sonsa. Eu sei que foi você quem mandou colocar isso no jornal. Você quer se vingar de mim!

Enquanto Tiago e Sirius tentavam impedir Emma de avançar em Perla, esta pegou o exemplar do Profeta Diário.

_Continuando o Trabalho Sujo_

_Como todos já souberam por esta amável repórter que aqui vos fala, Hogwarts abriga a filha de Helena Reynolds e Scott Dinckley, o casal assassinado pelos pais de Dinckley. A garota em questão, Perla Montanes, está no seu 6º na escola e sua vida seria calma e tranqüila, se não fosse por um pequeno detalhe. Ela passou a vida toda acreditando ser apenas a filha de um casal trouxa comum. E agora se vê a frente dessa nova realidade. Ela agora tem que encarar o medo, pois existem seguidores de seus avós que não a deixarão em paz. Para mostrar que essa realidade é mais próxima do que ela imagina, Perla abriga em sua casa, uma filha de comensais da morte, cujos pais estão presos em Azkaban acusados de matarem diversos trouxas. A garota que mora com Perla, Emma Williams, também estuda na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, e tem como ambição terminar o trabalho que os pais um dia começaram. A srta Montanes está correndo grande perigo enquanto estiver sob o mesmo teto que essa garota. Dumbledore deveria verificar melhor a segurança de seus alunos e impedir que essa garota consiga fazer algum mal a ela._

_Rita Skeeter_

− Emma, eu não sei quem foi que fez isso...

− FOI VOCÊ, EU SEI QUE FOI! - gritou Emma. Mais da metade do Salão Principal olhava para a pequena confusão.

− E me diz quando foi que eu fiz isso? - falou Perla com ironia - Até hoje de manhã eu estava na enfermaria.

− O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Remo, que se aproximou do lugar.

− Vai Remo, defende mais uma vez a Perla. Não é isso que você veio fazer? Não é isso que você sempre faz? Ou melhor, não é isso que vocês todos fazem?

− Emma, eu... - Remo falou tentando se aproximar da garota, mas ela estava com tanta raiva que passou por ele e saiu do Salão. Remo ficou encarando Perla, como se esta tivesse culpa.

− Agora tudo que acontece é culpa minha também? - perguntou Perla revoltada, também saindo do salão. Lílian e Alice a seguiram.

− É melhor eu ir atrás dela - falou Remo apontando na direção que Emma tinha saído, mas Tiago o impediu.

− Remo, fica aqui. Ela está com a cabeça quente e você também e dessa forma vocês não vão conseguir conversar - falou Tiago tentando acalmar Remo, enquanto Sirius escapava sorrateiramente para o jardim.

Ele não precisou fazer muito esforço para encontrar Emma. Ela havia sentado em frente ao lago, com as mãos cobrindo o rosto. Sirius aproximou dela, sem que ela percebesse e se sentou ao seu lado.

− Você não devia ficar assim – ele falou com doçura.

− A minha vida acaba de ser destruída e você me diz para não ficar assim? - ela disse com raiva.

− Você é muito bonita, Emma. Não devia se deixar abater por essas, digamos "pequenas coisas".

− E o que você quer que eu faça? A Perla conseguiu destruir a minha vida. Ela me tirou o Remo e agora acabou com o pouco de tranqüilidade que eu ainda tinha. Eu não tenho mais nada.

− Não é bem assim - respondeu Sirius, tocando de leve o rosto úmido da garota - Você pode conseguir bem mais do que tem. É só querer.

− Não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar - respondeu Emma olhando com desconfiança para Sirius.

− Tudo é bem simples - respondeu ele, se aproximando ainda mais da menina e falando perto de seu ouvido - Você também pode ter aquilo que a Perla tem.

Emma olhou fixamente para Sirius e foi então que entendeu o que ele queria dizer.

− Pensei que você a amasse!

− E amo. Mas isso não me impede de ter, outras, _se é que me entende_. Eu sempre disse que Sirius Black era bom demais para ficar apenas com uma garota.

− E o que você propõe? - perguntou ela maliciosamente.

− Por que você não se encontra comigo, hoje a noite, na Torre de Astronomia, que eu te mostro o que eu tenho em mente.

Emma pensou muito bem antes de responder. Ela tinha a oportunidade perfeita nas mãos de se vingar de Perla. Nada a afetaria mais do que ver novamente, Sirius com outra garota.

− Tudo bem.

− Ótimo. - respondeu Sirius, dando um beijo no rosto dela - Eu te espero lá.

− Você vai ter o que merece, Perla Montanes - falou Emma para si mesma, assim que Sirius se afastou.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sirius respirou fundo antes de subir as escadas que levavam a Torre de Astronomia. Ele tinha medo que as coisas acabassem saindo erradas. Se ele perdesse Perla jamais se perdoaria.

Ao abrir a porta, viu Emma sentada no parapeito da janela. A garota virou pra ele assim que ele entrou. Sirius esboçou o seu melhor sorriso e caminhou até ela.

− Que bom que veio - falou ele, tentando parecer feliz.

− Eu disse que vinha - respondeu Emma, passando os braços em volta do pescoço de Sirius.

− Eu sabia que viria - respondeu ele, meio preocupado e olhando para a porta - Nenhuma garota consegue resistir ao charme de Sirius Black.

− Então, por que você não me mostra a que veio - respondeu ela, aproximando os lábios nos de Sirius. Ele não teve outra alternativa a não ser beija-la.

A porta se abriu no exato instante que Sirius beijava Emma. Perla não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. _"De novo não_", ela pensou com raiva, enquanto olhava a cena. Emma largou Sirius e olhou na direção de Perla, como se soubesse que a garota estava ali.

− Eu não te disse Perla, que era capaz de tirar de você aquilo que você tem? - perguntou ela cinicamente, com um brilho fanático nos olhos.

− E é isso que te faz feliz, Emma? - perguntou Remo, que acabara de entrar na sala.

− Remo...

− Tudo bem. Vocês dois se merecem. - falou Perla com ódio.

− Perla, não é nada disso que você está pensando - falou Sirius, tentando se aproximar da namorada, que recuou.

− Cala a boca, BLACK! - gritou ela com raiva - Eu estou cansada de ouvir suas desculpas.

− Nesse caso, acho bom vocês se acalmarem - falou Tiago que também entrava na sala, acompanhado de Lílian, Alice, Frank e Kelly.

− Eu quero sair daqui - falou Perla, tentando sair, mas Tiago a segurou

− É melhor você ficar. Diz respeito a você também - Perla concordou em ficar, mas não deixou Sirius se aproximar dela.

− Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? - pediu Remo, que não estava entendendo nada.

− É simples, Remo - falou Sirius com tristeza - A gente te trouxe aqui pra mostrar o tipo de garota que é a Emma.

− Uma garota falsa, mentirosa e hipócrita - completou Tiago. Emma ficou assustada com as acusações.

− Continuo sem entender.

− Como eu disse, é simples. Por que não conta pra ele, Perla? - pediu Sirius, com um olhar de súplica pra garota.

− Eu não sei do que vocês estão falando - respondeu Perla friamente.

− Pois seria melhor que você contasse já que a história toda começa em você - pediu Tiago, mas Perla continuou calada - Nesse caso, você me obriga a falar. Remo, tudo começou quando a Emma, que até então era a sua namorada, pediu a Perla para se afastar de você.

− Isso é mentira - resmungou Emma.

− Não, não é - falou Sirius, com raiva - Você pediu a Perla para se afastar do Remo. Disse que era a única maneira de vocês dois serem felizes. Por que do contrário, ele nunca esqueceria a Perla - contou Sirius, olhando para Perla - Sei disso, porque a Perla me contou logo depois de você ter pedido.

− Isso não é verdade - insistiu Emma mais uma vez. Ela olhava para Perla, como que pedindo ajuda.

− Isso é verdade, Perla? - perguntou Remo.

− Claro que é verdade - falou Alice impulsivamente - Por que você acha que a Perla começou a te evitar? Começou a se afastar de você sem a menor explicação?

− Isso é verdade, Perla? - perguntou Remo mais uma vez. Perla olhou de Sirius para Emma e depois de Remo para Lílian.

− Não - falou ela encarando os próprios sapatos. Emma sorriu.

− Perla, você não vai defender essa garota agora - pediu Sirius, pegando as duas mãos dela - Você sabe que eu não estava te traindo com ela agora. Sabe que eu só a trouxe aqui para desmascará-la. Você sabe de tudo isso - falou Sirius, forçando a menina a encará-lo nos olhos - Você sabe que eu não estou _mentindo _pra você!

Perla sabia que não. Ela conseguia enxergar a verdade quando olhava para os olhos de Sirius. Mas algo dentro dela a impedia de dizer a verdade.

− Não é verdade - disse ela novamente, encarando Sirius.

− Pois tem uma coisa que você precisa saber - falou ele ressentido - E tenho certeza que isso vai te fazer mudar de opinião. Kelly.

− Perla - Kelly começou a falar. Ela estava com um pouco de medo - Você se lembra quando eu falei que não foi o Sirius quem me contou que vocês tinham passado a noite juntos? - Perla confirmou - Por que realmente não foi ele quem falou. Foi a Emma. Foi ela quem me contou. E quem me pediu pra espalhar a notícia.

− O que ela ganharia fazendo isso? - perguntou Perla curiosa e Emma a apoiou.

− Eu não sei. Só posso dizer que foi ela quem me contou.

− E por que você só está me contando isso agora?

− Por que... por que ela fez comigo a mesma coisa que eu fiz com você. Só que no meu caso era mentira. Foi ela quem espalhou os boatos sobre mim e o Edgar - Perla olhou para Emma, pedindo uma explicação.

− É mentira. Eu não sei nada sobre você e o Edgar. Eu não falei nada.

− Nesse ponto ela tem razão, Kelly - falou Sirius, que ainda encarava Perla - Eu e Tiago espalhamos os boatos.

− VOCÊS? - Kelly se assustou.

− Olha, era o único jeito que nós tínhamos de te convencer a contar a verdade para a Perla - explicou Tiago - Nós espalhamos os boatos e dissemos pra você que foi a Emma. Mas pode ter certeza que amanhã todos vão saber que não é verdade.

− Foi você? - perguntou Perla ameaçadoramente pra Emma - Por que? Me diz o por que você fez isso?

− Perla, calma - pediu Lílian, tentando conter a amiga, que estava quase avançando em Emma.

− Eu te coloquei dentro da minha casa - continuou Perla avançando pra cima de Emma - Eu fiz a minha mãe te tratar como uma filha, te tratei como uma irmã. Eu me afastei do Remo quando você me pediu. E tudo pra que? Pra você fazer o que fez comigo?

− Não se faça de _santa _também - respondeu Emma - Eu te vi beijando o Remo. Foi por isso que eu fiz o que fiz. Você me garantiu que ia se afastar dele e quando eu menos espero, você o estava beijando.

− ELE ME BEIJOU - gritou Perla, com muita raiva - E logo depois disso, eu falei pra ele a coisa que mais doeu na minha vida. Eu disse pra ele a última coisa que ele podia esperar de mim. Tudo por que eu tinha te prometido. E você o que faz?

− Eu não me arrependo - falou Emma. Perla levantou a mão e lhe deu um tapa com a maior força que conseguiu.

− Você não vale nada! E pensar que eu perdi a amizade do meu melhor amigo por SUA causa - continuou Perla, sendo segurada por Sirius e Lílian.

− Pê, fica calma - pediu Sirius, mas a garota se livrou dele e de Lílian e saiu da sala. Sirius foi atrás dela.

− Nunca pensei que fosse capaz de tanto - falou Lílian para Emma, que massageava o local onde Perla a atingira.

− Lily, você não vai ficar contra mim, não é? - pediu Emma desesperada - Mas Lílian apenas seguiu o caminho de Perla e saiu da sala.

− Ah Emma. E só pra você saber. Eu e o Frank é que mandamos colocar a notícia no profeta. A Perla não tinha nada a ver com isso - falou Alice sorrindo.

− Você? - espantou-se Emma - Eu devia ter imaginado. Você nunca gostou de mim, não é mesmo?

− E hoje gosto muito menos - respondeu Alice satisfeita, saindo da sala e arrastando Frank com ela.

− Tiago... - chamou Remo e Tiago entendeu exatamente o que ele queria - Ele chamou Kelly e os dois saíram da sala, deixando Remo e Emma sozinhos.

− Remo, me perdoa, por favor. Eu não fiz por mal - pediu Emma se ajoelhando aos pés de Remo, assim que Tiago saiu.

− Eu podia esperar isso de outras pessoas. Não de você - respondeu Remo com extrema frieza - Eu confiei em você. Eu achei que podia ser feliz com você. Só eu sei o como me culpei quando eu ia dormir, por estar com uma garota que merecia tudo e que eu simplesmente não conseguia ama-la. Agora eu entendo por que não conseguia, Emma.

− Você me amou Remo... eu sei que amou.

− Talvez. Mas nunca da maneira que você queria. E hoje eu sei por que. Por que você me afastava da Perla. Sem eu me dar conta, sem eu perceber, você a afastou de mim. E isso não era certo, Emma. Eu podia te amar, mas quanto mais você me afastava da Perla, mais me afastava de você.

− Eu posso consertar tudo que eu fiz. Por favor, me dá uma chance.

− Não - respondeu Remo frio - Eu até gostaria de fazer isso, mas eu não posso, eu não consigo. Não seria justo comigo.

− Remo, por favor... - implorou Emma com lágrimas nos olhos.

− Adeus Emma - falou ele, saindo da sala em seguida.

* * *

**N/A:** Depois de uma semana impossibilitada de escrever, eu finalmente consegui fazer o capítulo que todos esperavam. Eu estou com medo de ninguém gostar, eu já tava com a idéia desse capítulo há um tempão, mas como não deu para escrever, eu acho que perdi um pouco da essência que teria. Mas eu espero que gostem e aguardo ansiosamente a opinião e vocês.

Ah, e não deixem de ler o próximo e último capítulo da "_saga de Hogwarts"_.

**Thaisinha: **Pode se dizer que agora sim o Remo deu tchau de vez pra Emma. Bjos.

**Ana Luthor: **Até que o Remo apareceu um pouquinho mais nesse capítulo, não acha? Você gostou do que aconteceu com a Emma? Estou tão ansiosa pra saber o que você achou. Principalmente por que estou sob ameaça de morte(hehehe). Espero que tenha .

**Silverghost: **Bom, essas e outras perguntas não serão respondidas agora (também sei fazer mistério!). E sim, a Emma foi desmascarada e eu espero que você tenha gostado. A propósito, eu vi o site, ficou bem legal. A fic tb. Bjos.

**Ana Malfoy Riddle: **Fico muito feliz em saber que você está lendo a fic e melhor de tudo, que você está gostando. Espero que goste desse capítulo. Vou adorar saber sua opinião sobre ele. Bjos.

**Bru Malfoy Black: **Desejo atendido. Bye Bye Emma, assim como você queria. O que você achou? Gostou? Me diz por favor. Estou com medo de ninguém gostar! Bjos.

**Anaisa: **Quem sabe agora ela não vai pro MADA se tratar né? È uma boa idéia...Quanto a sua carta. É verdade, to te devendo uma! Pode deixar que vou dar um jeitinho nisso, viu! Bjos.

**Je Black: **Fico tão feliz que você tenha gostado do cap anterior. Será que vc gostou desse também? Ai meu Deus, estou tão nervosa. Quando é q vc vai atualizar a fic hein? To loka pra ler. E a sua cartinha eu recebi sim. Assim que der eu te respondo! Bjos.

**Anninha: **Obrigada por ter se preocupado comigo viu. Me deixou mto feliz. Bjos

**Lala: **Eu não te decepcionei? Diz isso de novo? Pq eu to quase devorando os meus dedos pra saber o q vc achou desse capítulo! Espero que goste. Bjos.


	31. Adeus, Hogwarts

* * *

**Capítulo 31 - Adeus, Hogwarts **

* * *

Perla entrou na sala comunal com o único desejo de subir as escadas, trancar no seu quarto e deitar na cama, pra não pensar em nada do que tinha acontecido. Mas ao começar a subir as escadas se lembrou que Sirius não poderia entrar no dormitório feminino. Então resolveu esperar, pois sabia que o maroto viria atrás dela. Sentou no último degrau da escada e não precisou esperar muito, pois Sirius apareceu em seguida.

Ele entrou afobado na sala, parecia ter feito todo o percurso da Torre de Astronomia até a Torre da Girifinória correndo. Ao ver Perla sentada na escada, foi logo ao seu encontro. Achou que a encontraria chorando, mas se enganou. Ela estava com a cabeça baixa, mas não havia nenhuma lágrima em seus olhos.

− Pê – ele chamou baixinho.

− Por que isso tem que acontecer comigo? - perguntou ela, encarando Sirius.

− Vai ficar tudo bem agora - respondeu ele calmamente, tocando de leve o rosto da garota.

− Por que eu sempre tenho que te ver beijando outra garota? - questionou ela com raiva, tirando a mão de Sirius do seu rosto.

− _Pequena_, eu já te disse que não tem nada a ver. Foi apenas uma maneira que eu encontrei de segurar ela lá até vocês chegarem.

− Por que tinha que ser VOCÊ? Por que não podia ser o Tiago?

− Por que a Emma estava com raiva de você! E era uma oportunidade perfeita ela me ver dando em cima dela. Ela caiu direitinho na armadilha.

− Eu não agüento mais isso - falou Perla com raiva.

− Pê, você sabe que é a única na minha vida - falou Sirius sério, encarando os olhos cor de mel a sua frente.

− É? E me diz agora como é que eu vou conseguir te beijar, sabendo que você beijou aquela... aquela... aquela coisa!

− Quer mesmo que eu te diga? - questionou ele, sorrindo marotamente - Da mesma forma que antes.

− Engraçadinho - respondeu Perla com raiva, mas ela estava abalada com a proximidade de Sirius, que agora tinha uma das mãos em volta do seu pescoço.

− Quer que eu te mostre? - falou ele, e antes que ela pudesse lhe dar alguma resposta, ele a beijou. Frank, Alice, Lílian, Tiago e Kelly chegaram nesse momento na sala comunal.

− Ainda bem que esses dois não se desentenderam - falou Alice, sentando no sofá com o namorado - Ou teríamos uma trabalheira pra juntá-los de novo!

− É, mas eu não gostei nem um pouco da idéia de vocês usarem o MEU namorado pra desmascarar a Emma.

− Pensa pelo lado positivo - falou Tiago, causando surpresa em todos - Pelo menos agora nós temos a Emma fora do caminho.

− E eu espero que vocês desmintam o boato que criaram amanhã - falou Kelly, que estava bastante preocupada.

− Pode deixar, Kelly. Amanhã todo mundo vai saber da verdade - respondeu Sirius que tinha acabado de beijar Perla e a levava para perto dos outros.

− Que bom. Boa noite pra vocês então! - respondeu Kelly subindo em seguida.

− Eu nunca pensei que ela fosse capaz de tanto - falou Lílian, que estava bastante surpresa e triste.

− E como fez - respondeu Tiago, que passava os dedos pelo cabelo da namorada, que estava deitada em seu colo - E ela ainda tinha coragem de dizer que amava o Aluado.

− Mas ela amava - falou Perla, deixando todos surpresos com sua resposta - Ela amava tanto que não conseguia distinguir entre o certo e o errado. Ela nunca suportou saber que ele gostava de mim.

− Não sei como você a defende depois de tudo que ela fez - falou Frank.

− Não estou defendendo. Vocês não têm idéia da raiva que eu estou sentindo dela nesse momento. Mas uma coisa eu não posso negar. Ela gostava dele, do jeito dela, é claro, mas gostava.

− Isso pra mim não é gostar - retrucou Alice.

− Sabe, agora eu estou me lembrando de uma coisa que eu não tinha me dado conta antes - falou Sirius pensativo, deixando todos curiosos - A Emma também tentou me usar nessa história.

− Como assim? - estranhou Perla.

− Bom Pê, na época que você tava namorando o Seboso, digo com o Snape - corrigiu Sirius ao ver a cara de brava de Perla - a Emma me contou o motivo de você e o Edgar terem terminado e me incentivou a tentar te conquistar. No dia eu pensei que ela estava preocupada com você e queria sua felicidade. Mas hoje eu vejo que ela só queria me tirar do caminho mesmo.

− Ela te contou o motivo do fim do meu namoro só pra você tentar me conquistar e eu não cair nos braços do Remo? - perguntou Perla e Sirius confirmou - A cada hora eu me surpreendo ainda mais com essa garota.

− Eu digo a mesma coisa - falou Lílian.

− Essa garota é mesmo um demônio - falou Tiago, no que foi censurado por Lílian - Lily, eu sei que você gostava dela, mas olha o que ela fez só pra poder ficar com o Remo? Acha justo ela destruir a vida da Perla como ela tentou fazer?

− Não acho justo - respondeu Lílian tristemente - Mas pelo menos no final de tudo a Perla e o Sirius se acertaram.

− É, mas e o Remo e a Perla? - questionou Sirius no momento que Remo entrou na sala comunal.

Remo olhou para cada um dos amigos e seu olhar se deteve em Perla. Esta foi andando na direção dele, até ficarem frente a frente.

− Remo, eu...

− Eu sei o que você vai dizer, Perla. Não precisa dizer nada - respondeu Remo secamente.

− Olha tudo que eu fiz foi...

− Foi por que você queria o melhor pra mim? Sei disso. Acontece que não foi o que você conseguiu, não é mesmo?

− Eu não queria que as coisas terminassem assim.

− Mas elas terminaram. E em parte a culpa foi sua. Se tivesse sido sincera comigo desde o início...

− Me desculpe, por favor - suplicou Perla se aproximando dele ainda mais. Porém ele a deteve.

− Eu sinto muito, Perla. Sei que você teve a melhor das intenções ao fazer o que você fez. Mas infelizmente eu não consigo te perdoar. Não agora, não neste momento.

Remo terminou de falar e ficou encarando a garota a sua frente por um tempo, antes de subir para o dormitório. Perla continuou parada no mesmo lugar, sem reação. Sirius a abraçou e pensou que ela fosse chorar, mas ela não derrubou uma lágrima sequer.

− Pode ficar calmo que eu não vou chorar - falou ela baixinho no ouvido dele. Sirius sorriu.

− É assim que se fala, _pequena _- respondeu ele, dando um selinho na namorada, que esboçou um sorriso.

− Eu vou subir. Tentar dormir um pouco e esquecer tudo que aconteceu de ruim na minha vida nos últimos dias.

− Eu vou com você - falou Lílian que despediu de Tiago e subiu junto com Perla.

− Lily ficou sentida - falou Tiago, depois que as duas garotas já tinham subido.

− Ela gostava muito da Emma, Tiago - respondeu Alice um pouco triste - Desde que elas se conheceram, que a Lily tenta ajuda-la. Ela não esperava por uma coisa dessas.

− Alice, se ela chorar, você me avisa tá? - pediu Sirius.

− Por que? - estranhou Alice.

− Por que se ela chorar, eu vou brigar feio com ela - brincou Sirius.

− Vocês dois não tem jeito mesmo - respondeu Alice sorrindo.

− Fazer o que, se ela não vive sem mim - respondeu Sirius marotamente - Tiago, acho melhor subirmos. Ainda temos que ter uma conversa com o Remo.

− É verdade. Bom, boa noite pra vocês dois. E comportem-se - respondeu Tiago, fazendo Alice e Frank rirem.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Remo chegou no dormitório e encontrou Pedro deitado em sua cama lendo um livro sobre quadribol (o que era um milagre, visto que ele raramente lia).

− O que foi que aconteceu, Aluado? - perguntou Pedro curioso ao ver Remo desabar em cima da cama.

− Sirius e Tiago não te falaram nada? - perguntou Remo, recebendo uma resposta negativa de Pedro - Então não me peça pra falar.

Pedro ficou desapontando ao ver que Remo não ia lhe contar o que tinha acontecido. E mais desapontado ainda ao perceber que Sirius e Tiago tinham lhe excluído completamente. Mas ele mal teve tempo de completar seus pensamentos, pois logo os dois marotos que faltavam entraram no dormitório.

− Será que vocês podem me contar o que foi que aconteceu? O Remo não quer me falar nada - pediu Pedro, no que foi totalmente ignorado pelos outros dois.

− Remo, nós precisamos falar com você! - disse Tiago, um pouco sem jeito. Remo encarou os dois amigos e ficou esperando que eles falassem.

− Nós, nós... queríamos te pedir desculpas por não ter te falado nada - falou Tiago ainda sem jeito.

− E por ter feito você saber de tudo de uma só vez - completou Sirius.

− Há quanto tempo vocês sabiam?

− Eu só soube há algum tempo - falou Tiago - Mas não contei nada por que o Sirius me pediu para não contar.

− Eu soube desde o início. A Perla me contou. Mas ela me pediu, ela me fez jurar que eu não contaria nada.

− E você preferiu deixar o seu melhor amigo ser enganado? - perguntou Remo com raiva.

− Remo, eu sei que você está com raiva agora. Mas por favor, tenta me entender. Eu já era apaixonado pela Perla, apenas não tinha me dado conta disso. Se eu contasse, ela jamais me perdoaria. Você sempre me disse para não magoá-la. E foi só o que eu fiz. Tentei não magoá-la.

− E eu não falei nada por que Sirius me pediu - respondeu Tiago, quando Remo o encarou - Por que se você soubesse, a Perla saberia que foi ele quem contou. E eu também só fiquei sabendo por que escutei uma conversa da Lily com a ela. Sirius nunca me contou.

− Você tem todos os motivos do mundo pra ficar bravo com a gente, Aluado.

− Nós somos seus amigos. Deveríamos ter te contando - falou Tiago, sentando na cama de Remo - Mas se eu não contei foi pra ajudar outro amigo.

− Eu não estou bravo com vocês - falou Remo, causando surpresa em todos - Podem ficar tranqüilos.

− Não está? - Tiago se assustou.

− Não - respondeu Remo sério - Por que vocês já me provaram que são meus amigos até nas horas mais difíceis. Sei que fizeram tudo isso pelo meu bem. Por isso armaram esse plano todo pra desmascarar a Emma.

− Valeu cara - respondeu Tiago, dando um abraço em Remo - Eu sabia que você ia entender.

− Uma vez marotos, sempre marotos - respondeu Remo fazendo todos rirem e concordarem.

− Remo, e quanto a Perla?

− Sirius, eu não estou com raiva dela - respondeu Remo, voltando a ficar sério - Apenas preciso de um tempo pra entender tudo que aconteceu. E quando isso acontecer, a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer vai ser falar com ela.

Sirius ficou bastante satisfeito em escutar a resposta de Remo. E na mesma hora pensou em como Perla estaria naquele momento. Por mais incrível que parecesse, ele sentiu que ela estava bem ao tocar o seu cordão.

− Será que alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? - pediu Pedro impaciente e muito curioso.

− É uma longa história... - os outros três marotos falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

No dia seguinte, Sirius e Tiago desmentiram os boatos sobre Kelly e Edgar e "descuidadamente" deixaram escapar as armações de Emma para ficar com Remo. Se a garota já tinha poucos amigos na escola, depois da notícia no jornal sobre seus pais e de todos saberem sobre o que ela tinha feito, ela ficou completamente sozinha e isolada. Como se já não bastasse isso, ela também recebeu diversos berradores, de leitores do Profeta, que tinham tomado "as dores da pobre órfã indefesa".

Sirius também não deixou barato quando estavam na aula de Herbologia que era em conjunto com a turma da Lufa-Lufa. Ele lançou um feitiço numa bubotúbera que espirrou pus em Emma. A menina ficou uma semana na enfermaria para se recuperar.

Quando os alunos menos esperavam, os exames de final de ano letivo chegaram. Estes transcorreram de maneira calma, sem muitos acidentes (apenas Pedro quase incendiou a sala de Feitiços ao fazer a prova prática). Perla, pela primeira vez na vida, conseguiu fazer todos os exames com calma, já que tinha estudado com Sirius para todos eles.

Logo os exames também acabaram e os alunos estavam curtindo o último dia em Hogwarts. Muitos resolveram aproveitar o dia de calor, para ficarem no jardim, se refrescando no lago.

Lílian e Tiago também quiseram aproveitar o último dia que poderiam ficar juntos no jardim. Tiago estava deitado com a cabeça no colo da namorada, enquanto esta estava perdida em pensamentos, olhando para os outros alunos se divertindo.

− Você está muito pensativa hoje - falou Tiago ao ver que a namorada estava distraída.

− Eu só estava pensando - respondeu Lílian, sem olhar para Tiago - Este ano foi bastante tumultuado.

− Como assim?- estranhou Tiago.

− Bom, primeiro a mãe da Perla morre num acidente de carro e a Perla e o Edgar terminam.

− Isso não aconteceu aqui em Hogwarts, Lily.

− Eu sei que não - continuou Lílian - Mas aconteceu um pouco antes de virmos pra cá. E refletiu em muita coisa que aconteceu por aqui.

− E o que mais aconteceu? - perguntou Tiago curioso.

− Emma e Remo começaram a namorar.

− O Remo agradece se você não lembrá-lo desse fato - disse Tiago em tom brincalhão.

− A Perla descobre que é adotada e que na verdade é filha de bruxos.

− Com a ajuda do Seboso... ARGH.

− E os dois também começam a namorar - continuou Lílian, desta vez olhando para Tiago para ver qual seria sua reação.

− Péssimo gosto... - respondeu ele marotamente ao perceber que a namorada o encarava.

− Você estupora o Amos no baile do dia das bruxas - provocou Lílian.

− E você não me denunciou, não me deu uma detenção e nem me descontou pontos. E você é uma monitora - Tiago respondeu a provocação da namorada com outra provocação.

− Isso não vem ao caso - respondeu Lílian desconcertada - Depois a Emma pede para a Perla se afastar do Remo e o Sirius e a Perla começam a se aproximar. Logo os dois ficam juntos e tempos depois a Perla o vê com a Kelly.

− E vocês como vingança, fazem aquela lista maldosa, me colocando junto com o Sirius em último lugar e o Diggory em primeiro. Até hoje eu não entendi porque você se vingou de mim!

− Você era amigo dele. Era de se supor que estivessem juntos.

− Então foi por isso que você roubou _Veritasserum _do estoque do professor Canterbury e deu para o Sirius beber, é claro, sem ele saber. Por que vocês são amigas. Então é de se supor que vocês estivessem juntas na vingança contra o malvado maroto!

− Eu não roubei nada - defendeu-se Lílian - Eu tinha feito _Veritasserum _na aula de Poções. E ele tinha ficado com as amostras. Tudo que eu fiz foi pegar uma amostra do que eu tinha preparado.

− Ah é claro. E o professor Canterbury nem ficou sabendo disso. E você ainda usou a minha capa da invisibilidade!

− Voltemos aos fatos - disse Lílian sem graça, tentando fugir do rumo que a conversa tinha tomado - Depois vocês fizeram aquele show espetacular no jardim.

− Nunca passaram tanto a mão em mim como naquele dia - completou Tiago marotamente, provocando Lílian, que ficou da mesma cor dos cabelos.

− E nem depois de passar por toda essa vergonha, você deixou de ser esse sujeitinho arrogante, prepotente e convencido.

− Engraçado que eu me lembro que você quase me matou por eu não querer falar contigo naquela detenção.

− Eu só... só não gostei de ficar em silêncio. Estava irritante - respondeu Lílian sem jeito.

− Mas não era você quem vivia me pedindo pra fazer silêncio quando nós estávamos na sala comunal?

− É diferente - respondeu Lílian sem ter muita convicção de sua resposta. Tiago tinha o dom de desarmá-la - Quando eu pedia silêncio é porque queria estudar - Tiago limitou-se a dar um sorriso, o que deixou Lílian ainda mais sem defesas - Continuando, logo depois vocês perdem aquela partida de quadribol. A primeira derrota desde que você e Sirius entraram para o time.

− E a senhorita veio me consolar!

− Eu só tentei ser gentil!

− Até aceitou sair comigo!

− Eu estava tentando te animar - respondeu Lílian, com um sorriso que começava a se formar em seu rosto, pois Tiago não parava de sorrir.

− Se você foi para Hogsmeade, ilegalmente, debaixo de uma capa da invisibilidade só para me animar, eu não tenho mais nada a dizer - respondeu Tiago, mas depois ele sentou e olhou para Lílian - E você se apaixonou por um maroto. Justo um maroto que você odiava mais do que tudo na vida.

− Como é que você consegue?

− Consigo o que?- estranhou Tiago.

− Me fazer não brigar com você!

− Bom, você me ama, e quando a gente ama, não consegue brigar com a pessoa amada - respondeu Tiago marotamente.

− Tiago Potter você é o garoto mais convencido que eu já conheci! - falou Lílian também sorrindo.

Tiago não respondeu nada. Olhou para a ruiva, encarando seus belos olhos verdes, e a puxou para um beijo.

− Eu te amo - falou Tiago assim que terminou o beijo.

− Eu sei - respondeu Lílian sem jeito - E é por isso que eu também te amo.

Tiago a beijou novamente, dessa vez com mais intensidade. Por ele, ficaria o dia todo, a semana toda, o mês todo, o ano todo, sentado naquele gramado com a garota que ele desejava, que ele adorava, e acima de tudo, que ele amava.

− A propósito, Lily. O que foi que você fez com o gatinho que eu te dei? - perguntou Tiago curioso, assim que o beijo acabou.

− Bom, eu estava meio sem tempo de cuidar dele, então eu o deixei com o Hagrid.

− Você tá maluca, Lily? - respondeu Tiago, se levantando e olhando irritado para a namorada - Você sabia que o Hagrid tem um cachorro que por sinal já saiu atrás do seu gato? E que também ele tem o estranho hábito de criar animais um tanto "perigosos"?

− Fica tranqüilo, Tiago - respondeu Lílian com calma - Eu tenho ido visitar o Amos quase todos os dias. Ele e Canino tem se dado bem. E o que é bom, porque quando eu voltar pra casa, ele vai ter que conviver com o Almofadinhas.

− Será que você não podia trocar o nome dele? A Perla colocou no cachorro dela o apelido do Sirius e você me coloca o nome do Diggory?

− Eu não tenho culpa se na época que eu ganhei o meu gato, eu não sabia que o meu namorado era um animago clandestino.

− Por uma boa causa - defendeu-se Tiago.

− Nesse ponto você tem razão. Agora eu entendo o porque você e os outros marotos se davam tão bem nas provas de Transformação.

− Falando em prova, que tal entrarmos para vermos as notas?

− Tudo bem. - respondeu Lílian, levantando e caminhando na direção do castelo. Porém, Tiago continuou parado no mesmo lugar - O que foi? - estranhou ela, ao ver a atitude de Tiago.

− Você não sai daqui antes de me dar um beijo - respondeu ele, indo até a ruiva e a beijando.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Na sala comunal da Grifinória, o clima era de euforia para uns e raiva para outros. Perla estava sentada no sofá, com cara de poucos amigos e bastante irritada, enquanto Sirius estava sentado no sofá ao lado com uma expressão tranqüila. Alice e Frank estavam sentados no mesmo sofá que Perla, e Remo e Pedro num sofá ao lado do de Sirius.

Lílian e Tiago entraram na sala comunal e resolveram falar com os amigos antes de verem as notas.

− O que foi que aconteceu? - perguntou Lílian para Perla ao ver a cara da amiga.

− Nada demais - respondeu ela ironicamente, olhando para Sirius.

− Lily, eu acho melhor você ir ver suas notas. Não aconteceu _nada demais _com a Perla - falou Alice um tanto sem jeito, deixando Lílian intrigada.

− Tá bom - respondeu Lílian intrigada, indo até o quadro de notas. Tiago preferiu ficar com os outros.

− Eu não quero pensar na reação dela ao ver - falou Frank, olhando preocupado na direção de Lílian.

− Se até a Pê ficou nesse estado - falou Sirius olhando para a namorada, que lhe devolveu um olhar de raiva - Eu nem quero ver a Lílian.

− Mas afinal, do que vocês estão falando? - perguntou Tiago intrigado, mas não precisou esperar pela resposta, pois um grito foi ouvido dentro da sala comunal.

− Como eu esperava - falou Remo sorrindo.

− POTTER - gritou Lílian novamente, vindo furiosa na direção do namorado.

− Lily, meu amor, o que foi que aconteceu? - perguntou Tiago intrigado.

− Como você ainda tem coragem de me perguntar o que aconteceu? - disse Lílian, cujos olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas - Tudo por causa de uma brincadeira sua, de uma irresponsabilidade.

− Lily, eu não estou entendendo sobre o que você está falando?

− Passável... você sabe o que significa isso? Como eu vou fazer meus NIEM´s depois disso. Como eu vou encarar a professora McGonagall depois disso? - falou Lílian, fazendo drama.

− Com a mesma cara de sempre - respondeu Perla com raiva.

− Lily, por que você não me diz o que aconteceu para eu poder te ajudar - pediu Tiago, tentando se aproximar da namorada.

− Tiago, me faz um favor, não fala comigo hoje - respondeu ela com raiva subindo as escadas para o dormitório.

− O que foi que eu fiz?

− Pede pro seu querido amigo BLACK te explicar - falou Perla. Tiago olhou para Sirius pedindo uma explicação.

− Bom Pontas, você se lembra da brincadeira que nós arrumamos com essas duas, onde elas terminavam sendo pegas pela McGonagall por colarem na prova?

− Claro que eu me lembro... mas e daí?

− E daí que a McGonagall também se lembra e por culpa disso, tanto a Lily quanto a Perla, ficaram com nota "Passável" em Transformação.

− O que quebrou a rotina de notas máximas da Perla - completou Alice.

− E da Lily também - falou Remo.

− A Lily vai me odiar pro resto da vida - falou Tiago se jogando no sofá, desanimado.

− Ah não - respondeu Alice - Ela só vai te odiar por hoje. Amanhã ela vai ver que não tem como mudar sua situação e vai acabar te perdoando.

− E se nós fossemos falar com a McGonagall? Dizer pra ela que tudo não passou de uma brincadeira? - sugeriu Tiago.

− Ela vai dizer que nada do que você falar vai mudar a nota da SUA namorada - respondeu Perla, deixando Tiago intrigado – Seu querido amigo já tentou esse argumento.

− Pelo visto não tem jeito - disse Remo, rindo junto com Sirius da cara de desespero que Tiago fez. Perla se irritou ainda mais e subiu.

− Pelo visto a sua namorada também está com raiva de você - falou Tiago para Sirius – Não está preocupado?

− Tiago, a Pê me ama. Tenho certeza de que até amanhã ela vai estar de beijos e abraços comigo - respondeu Sirius sorrindo marotamente.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Tiago e Frank disputavam uma partida de Snap Explosivo na cabine do Expresso de Hogwarts, enquanto Alice lia um livro, Pedro comia um chocolate e Perla, que estava sentada no colo de Sirius, dividia sua atenção entre o namorado, e o gato de Lílian, que estava aninhado em seu colo. Lílian e Remo estavam no vagão de monitores.

− Sabe, eu vou sentir falta desses beijos - falou Sirius depois de dar um selinho na namorada.

− Então é só isso que você vai sentir falta? - dramatizou Perla.

− Você sabe que não - respondeu ele, dando mais um beijo na garota.

− Eu quero ver como vocês dois vão conseguir ficar dois meses sem se ver! - falou Alice por detrás do livro que estava lendo.

− Quem disse que nós vamos ficar dois meses sem nos ver? - questionou Perla, deixando Sirius curioso - Tem a festa surpresa do aniversário da Lily, lembram?

− Eu pensei que você estava me convidando para passar uns dias na sua casa - disse Sirius, fazendo cara de "cachorro sem dono".

− E estou. Eu vou passar o verão todo sozinha naquela casa, agora que a Emma vai embora de lá. Se você quiser pode ir direto pra lá. Assim você nem precisa ir pra sua casa.

− Sabe Perla - falou Tiago, parando de jogar para falar com a garota - Sirius não vai voltar para casa, já que ele fugiu de lá!

− Como assim, fugiu? - estranhou Perla.

− Bom Pê, antes de voltarmos para Hogwarts, eu tive uma briga feia com a minha mãe. Eu peguei minhas coisas e falei pra ela que nunca mais voltava pra casa. A essa hora ela já deve ter me apagado da árvore genealógica da família.

− Por que nunca me contou?

− Por que não fazia a menor diferença. Eu sempre ia pra casa do Tiago durante as férias mesmo. Eu só me mudei definitivamente pra lá!

− Eu vou adorar te receber na minha casa o dia que você quiser - falou Perla, dando um beijo em Sirius.

− Perla, será que eu também posso ficar na sua casa?

− Pode, mas por que você quer ir pra lá, Tiago?

− Bom, você mora perto da Lily... eu sei que eu não posso ficar na casa dela por causa da tal irmã biruta, então pensei...

− Em ficar na minha e ir visitar a Lily todos os dias? Por que vocês não fazem assim. O aniversário da Lily é daqui há um mês. Vocês vão pra lá e depois vocês ficam até as aulas voltarem. Isso vale pra você, Alice. E pra você também Frank. E Pedro.

− Ia ser perfeito, _pequena_. Mas o aniversário da Lily é só daqui a um mês!

− Então trate de se comportar, Sirius Black - respondeu Perla, dando um selinho no namorado.

− Perla, como você vai fazer pra Lily não estar em casa pra gente poder arrumar a festa?

− Tiago, eu tenho meus meios. E a festa vai ser na minha casa, de modo que as coisas ficam ainda mais fáceis.

Lílian entrou na cabine e sentou-se ao lado do namorado. Ela estranhou o silêncio que havia entre todos, mas achou melhor não perguntar.

− Perla, é melhor você largar o Amos. Se o Almofadinhas sentir cheiro de gato em você, ele não vai ficar nada satisfeito.

− Lily, meu cachorro é um anjinho. Ele não faz mal a ninguém - respondeu Perla, coçando a orelha de Amos, que gostou do carinho.

− O Edgar que o diga! - respondeu Lílian. Sirius ia perguntar o que ela queria dizer com isso, mas Lílian continuou a falar, antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa - Ah, a Emma me pediu pra mandar as coisas dela. Se você não se importar.

− Pra onde ela vai? - perguntou Perla.

− Não sei. Ela não me disse - respondeu Lílian, um pouco triste - Quer dizer, primeiro ela vai pra França, mas depois eu não sei. Ela pediu transferência de Hogwarts.

− Será que ela vai pra Beauxbattons?

− Acho que não, Tiago - respondeu Lílian - Provavelmente ela deve ir pra Durmstrang.

− E estudar com o Karkaroff! - completou Tiago.

− Quem? - estranhou Perla.

− Igor Karkaroff - respondeu Sirius - O melhor aluno de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas que Hogwarts já teve - As meninas olharam surpresas para Sirius - o professor Prewett quem disse.

− E assim que ele formou foi chamado pra dar aulas em Durmstrang - continuou Tiago.

− Mas dizem que ele ensina muito mais Arte das Trevas do que Defesa - completou Pedro, fazendo todos o encararem surpresos - Todo mundo diz isso - defendeu-se.

− Ah Perla. Quase que eu me esqueço. O Edgar quer falar com você no vagão dos monitores - disse Lílian. Perla se levantou na mesma hora e saiu.

− Sempre o Bones.

− Almofadinhas, você fica uma graça quando está com ciúmes - provocou Tiago.

− Quem disse que eu estou com ciúmes? Eu só não gosto do Bones alugando a minha namorada toda hora - respondeu Sirius, controlando a imensa vontade que estava de sair atrás de Perla.

− Lily, cadê o Remo? - questionou Tiago, ao sentir a falta do quarto maroto.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla caminhou pelo trem na direção do vagão dos monitores. No meio do caminho esbarrou em Severo, mas este, ao contrário do que faria antigamente, não a xingou, nem a provocou. Tampouco falou com ela. Ele simplesmente a ignorou. Ela não deu muita atenção para isso e continuou sua caminhada.

Ao chegar na cabine dos monitores, ela bateu antes de abrir a porta. A cabine do monitores tinha o tamanho três vezes maior do que as cabines normais, além de ter uma grande mesa no centro, e diversas poltronas espalhadas. Mas ela não viu sinal de Edgar lá dentro. Somente Remo estava lá, aparentemente lendo um livro. Ele olhou para ela, assim que ela abriu a porta.

− Desculpa, eu não queria te incomodar. Só queria falar com o Edgar - desculpou-se, meio sem jeito.

− Não tem problema, Perla - respondeu ele, fechando o livro e se levantando - Mas o Edgar já saiu daqui tem um tempo.

− É que a Lily disse que ele queria falar comigo aqui...

− Na verdade, fui eu quem pediu pra ela te falar isso. Por que eu quero conversar com você.

− E o que você quer conversar?

− Você entende o motivo de eu ter ficado sem falar com você nesses últimos dias, não é?

− Sim. Eu sei que você precisava de um tempo pra entender tudo que aconteceu. Eu não te culpo.

− Eu também não te culpo, Perla. Sei que você agiu com a melhor das intenções. Mas, eu esperava que como seu amigo, você fosse sincera e me contasse o que estava acontecendo.

− Eu queria ter contado.

− Sei que você é tão vítima quanto eu. Mas eu queria te pedir uma coisa. Se algum dia você ficar novamente numa situação como essa, seja sincera comigo. Você me fará muito mais feliz.

− Eu prometo, Remo.

− Acha que eu mereço um abraço - sugeriu ele, no que foi praticamente derrubado por Perla, que se jogou nos seus braços.

− Obrigada por me entender.

− Não precisa me agradecer. Amigos são pra isso, não é?

− Você é incrível, Remo. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você!

− Bom, nesse caso você ainda teria o Sirius - respondeu Remo marotamente, fazendo Perla sorrir - Falando nele, conhecendo o Almofadinhas como eu conheço, ele deve estar se roendo de ciúmes e vai ter um treco se você não voltar.

− Você vem comigo? - perguntou ela extremamente feliz.

− Achou que ia ser livrar de mim tão fácil assim? - respondeu ele e os dois saíram juntos.

Logo o Expresso de Hogwarts chegava na plataforma ¾. Os alunos aos poucos, atravessavam a barreira para chegar a estação de Londres. Pedro se despediu dos outros e foi ao encontro dos pais. Alice e Frank fizeram o mesmo ao atravessarem a barreira. Já Lílian queria se despedir de Tiago o mais rápido possível, mas este insistia em conhecer os pais da namorada.

− Lily, nós estamos namorando, não estamos? Qual o problema em conhecer seus pais?

− Não tem problema nenhum Tiago. Só não acho que seja uma boa hora para vocês se conhecerem.

− Acho que é o momento perfeito - respondeu Tiago, não prestando atenção na cara de desespero de Lílian - Onde eles estão?

− Acho que eles vão demorar a chegar... Petúnia sempre os atrasa...

− Lily? - chamou o Sr Evans.

− Olha Lily, se não é o seu pai! - falou Perla para felicidade de Tiago e desespero de Lílian.

Lílian correu para chegar perto do pai antes de Tiago, e foi recebida com um grande abraço.

− Mamãe não veio?

− Ah não, ela ficou de olho na Petúnia. Sabe como é! - respondeu o Sr Evans feliz por ver a filha.

− Olá Sr Evans - falou Tiago - Eu sou Tiago Potter.

− Muito prazer, Potter - respondeu o Sr Evans educadamente - É seu colega de escola, Ly?

− Bom - começou Lílian. Tiago a olhava incrédulo - Sabe o que é pai, mas é que eu não te contei, preferi deixar pra contar pessoalmente.

− Contar o que?

− Que eu e o Tiago... nós... nós...

− Eles estão namorando! – completou Perla.

− Namorando? - estranhou o Sr Evans - Como assim, _namorando_?

− Eu devo dizer que tenho a melhor das intenções com a sua filha - falou Tiago, para que o pai de Lílian não ficasse nervoso.

− Há quanto tempo vocês, hum, estão namorando?

− Há quase dois meses - respondeu Tiago feliz - Mas eu gosto de Lílian há dois anos.

− E quais são suas intenções com ela? - perguntou o Sr Evans preocupado. Perla tirou Remo e Sirius de perto.

− Vai começar a sessão interrogatória.

− Como sabe, Pê?

− Ah Sirius, ele fez a mesma coisa com o Edgar. Ele não tem nada contra a gente namorar. Mas é super preocupado.

− Mas Perla, você nem é filha dele! - argumentou Remo.

− É como se fosse, não é? E bem, Sirius vai ter que passar por esse interrogatório depois. Melhor que seja apenas uma vez!

− Como assim? - perguntou Sirius preocupado, mas Perla lhe deu um beijo.

− Bom os pombinhos vão me desculpar, mas eu tenho que ir!

− Promete que vai mandar notícias? - pediu Perla para Remo.

− Prometo.

− Pra mim também, Aluado! - reclamou Sirius, fazendo Perla e Remo rirem.

− Quando que você vai dar um jeito no ciúme do seu namorado? - perguntou Remo, ainda rindo.

− Eu estou tentando... - respondeu Perla brincando. Em seguida ela abraçou Remo - Se cuida tá?

− Pode deixar.

− Ah, e você vai no aniversário da Lily, não é?

− Prometo que vou tentar, Perla. Sabe como é, perto da próxima lua cheia.

− Apareça se der, Aluado - pediu Sirius, também se despedindo do amigo.

− Tá. Eu tenho que ir. E vocês dois, juízo!

− Juízo a gente tem, Aluado - respondeu Sirius marotamente - Pena que a gente não usa.

− Vou sentir sua falta - falou Perla para ele, assim que Remo foi embora.

− Eu também, _pequena_.

− Vê se não apronta nada, tá?

− Tá, eu e o Tiago só vamos em umas festas, conhecer umas garotas, quem sabe levar elas pra dormir em casa, depois a gente pode tomar um porre...

− Você não tem jeito! - falou Perla sorrindo.

− E você mocinha, trate de se comportar viu! Não é porque está morando sozinha que vai poder sair aprontando por aí.

− Como eu poderia fazer isso, se tem um maluco solto aí fora que quer me matar? - brincou Perla, mas Sirius levou a sério.

− Pê, se cuida.

− Eu vou me cuidar. Tenho o Almofadinhas para me proteger lá em casa - disse ela, colocando as mãos em volta do pescoço do namorado - E Sirius pra me proteger no coração - falou ela colocando a mão no cordão que Sirius havia lhe dado.

− Tem certeza de que não quer ficar com o seu cordão? - perguntou ele, apontando para o cordão de Perla, que estava em seu pescoço - Helena deixou com você pra te proteger.

− E eu estou deixando com você para protege-lo - respondeu ela, beijando-o em seguida.

− PERLA - gritou Lílian pela décima vez - Nós temos que ir!

− Eu já estou indo, Lily.

− Perla, você não namorava o Edgar? - perguntou o Sr Evans ao vê-la com Sirius.

− Vai ser um longo caminho até chegar em casa - respondeu Perla, dando um beijo de despedida em Sirius.

− Até logo, Lily - falou Tiago, também dando um beijo de despedida na menina, que ficou da cor dos cabelos. O Sr Evans também ficou sem graça - Lembre-se de que eu só tenho você e que eu te amo acima de tudo!

− Eu também te amo, Tiago - respondeu Lílian, seguindo com o pai. Mas logo os dois perceberam que Perla não estava com eles.

− Srta Montanes, será que você pode se despedir definitivamente do seu namorado? - pediu o Sr Evans, sem graça.

− Tchau, Sirius - falou Perla, mas antes que pudesse sair, Sirius a puxou para mais um beijo.

− Eu te amo - respondeu ele, ao terminar o beijo.

− Eu também - disse Perla, saindo em seguida para ir ao encontro do Sr Evans e de Lílian.

− É Sirius, quem diria que um dia nós estaríamos apaixonados – falou Tiago passando o braço no ombro de Sirius

− É, e que sentiríamos falta delas.

− E que teríamos dois meses sozinhos - falou Tiago sem perceber o que tinha falado. Sirius o encarou e ambos deram um sorriso maroto.

− Que tal uma partida de quadribol assim que chegarmos na sua casa? - sugeriu Sirius.

− É uma grande idéia. - respondeu Tiago marotamente.

* * *

**N/A:** É, eu sei que esse capítulo demorou demais pra sair. Mas depois de ficar duas semanas doente, eu tive que correr contra o tempo pra fazer todos os trabalhos, aulas e provas que eu precisava fazer e entregar, além de colocar a matéria toda em dia. E isso me consumiu bastante tempo. E só agora eu tive um tempo, pra poder sentar na frente do computador e escrever. Agradeço de coração a todas as reviews e peço mil desculpas pela demora. Não vou prometer não demorar, porque algum imprevisto pode acontecer e eu quebrar minha promessa. Mas vou tentar atualizar mais rápido.  
Bom, acho que nem todos perceberam, mas eu falei no capítulo anterior que esse era o último capítulo da saga de Hogwarts. Mas não é o último capítulo (AINDA). Mas os próximos capítulos não se passaram em Hogwarts. Serão apenas capítulos explicativos sobre o que aconteceu com cada um dos personagens depois de formarem. Sim, isso inclui a morte dos Potter. Se alguém tiver algum pedido sobre o que gostaria de ver nos próximos capítulos, eu vou adorar colocar as idéias de vocês, mas não posso garantir que elas virão para a fic, porque não quero alterar muito meu roteiro original. Mas vocês podem pedir(como ah, eu quero ver o casamento dos Potter, ou o nascimento do Harry, ou o que aconteceu com a Kelly e o Edgar...essas coisas). O próximo capítulo será o ANIVERSÁRIO DA LILY. Depois desse capítulo todos os próximos serão pós-Hogwarts. Então é isso, espero que gostem do capítulo e me ajudem com os próximos.

**Thaisinha: **É realmente uma pena que a fic esteja no fim, mas uma hora ela tem que acabr não é? Obrigada pela força! Bjos.

**Ana Luthor: **Bom, sem torturas, em barraco e sem morte. Mas até que a Emma teve uns castigos nesse capítulo. Eu tentei fazer o Remo aparecer mais nesse capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado. Bjos.

**Silverghost: **Pode ficar tranqüila que não é o último da fic, ainda. É apenas o último capítulo que vai se passar em Hogwarts. Fico muito feliz em saber que você não quer que a minha fic acabe. Sabe que eu digo o mesmo de todas as suas. Bjos.

**Lele Potter Black: **Que bom que gostou do capítulo. Espero que este também seja do seu agrado. Bjos.

**Bru B. L. Malfoy: **Poxa, ainda não tive tempo de ir ver a sua fic. Mas te prometo que vou ler ela sim tá. Fiquei muito feliz com o seu comentário. Bjos..

**the black angel 357: **Eu sinceramente não consigo ver o Remo mal. Até nesse capítulo que ele não quis perdoar a Perla no início, eu tentei fazer ele não ser mal. Que bom que gosta de ler a fic! Bjos.

**Ju: **Mil desculpas pela demora. Eu bem que tentei escrever esse capítulo mais cedo, mas a situação não me foi favorável. Como você pediu, eu fiz uma ceninha Lílian e Tiago. Espero que você goste. Bjos.

**Patrícia Granger: **Mais um capítulo pra autora que me deixa louca, maluca, ansiosa por mais capítulos. Dessa vez eu demorei pra atualizar né? Eu espero que você goste desse capítulo, assim como eu AMEI o seu. Bjos.

**Lala: **espero que você goste desse capítulo assim como gostou dos anteriores. Eu acho que eu perdi um pouco o jeito de escrever, por ter ficado muito tempo parada. Mesmo assim eu espero que esteja a seu agrado. Bjos.

**Je Black: **Migah, brigada pela força que tem me dado nesses últimos dias. Eu espero que você goste desse capítulo, porque acho que perdi um pouco o jeito. Bjos.

**Anaisa: **Kd a sua fic? To loka pra ler. Que bom que gostou de ver todo mundo desmascarando a Emma. Bjos.


	32. O Aniversário de Lílian

* * *

**Capítulo 32 - O Aniversário de Lílian **

* * *

Sirius estacionou a moto em frente a casa de Perla, num bairro trouxa de uma cidade vizinha a Londres. A casa tinha dois andares, com um muro muito alto, coberto de musgos, que só permitia ver o andar superior do lado de fora. Havia uma porta de madeira bem detalhada no centro, e um portão maior, também de madeira, no canto esquerdo.

Ele e Tiago, que estava de carona, desceram da moto, e pararam em frente a porta menor. Tiago mencionou tocar a campainha, mas Sirius o impediu.

− Quero fazer uma surpresa pra Pê - falou ele baixinho, puxando a varinha.

− Sirius, esse lugar é habitado só por trouxas. Não seria prudente fazer magia aqui.

− Você está parecendo mais com a Lílian falando do que com um maroto - disse Sirius, deixando Tiago irritado - E ninguém vai ver.

− Tudo bem - respondeu ele, um pouco contrariado. Sabia que Lílian o mataria quando descobrisse - Mas tenta ser discreto.

− _Alorromora _- falou Sirius baixo, enquanto Tiago ficava atrás dele, para impedir que alguém visse o que eles estavam fazendo.

A porta abriu e eles entraram, andando bem devagar, para não fazerem muito barulho. Sirius, puxou a moto para o lado de dentro da casa e a encostou no muro. O jardim da casa era muito bem cuidado e florido e eles constataram que a casa era ainda mais bonita vista do lado de dentro.

Os marotos foram em direção a porta da casa, mas antes que a alcançassem, um cachorro negro, muito alto parou na frente deles. Ele encarou os "visitantes" e começou a ranger os dentes. Sirius logo se deu conta de quem era ele.

− Ei, esse deve ser o Almofadinhas - disse alegremente, se aproximando do cachorro.

Mas ao dar mais um passo, Sirius e Tiago tiveram que voltar todo o caminho percorrido as pressas, ou melhor, correndo. Almofadinhas saiu em disparada atrás dos dois marotos e por pouco não os pegou. Tiago conseguiu fechar a porta da casa antes que isso acontecesse.

− Acho que estou começando a entender o que o Edgar vivia falando sobre ele - disse Sirius afobado por causa da corrida. Enquanto isso, Almofadinhas continuava a dar furiosas investidas contra a porta, além de latir tão alto, que estava chamando a atenção dos vizinhos.

− Eu te disse que não seria uma boa idéia - respondeu Tiago, se apoiando nos joelhos para recuperar o fôlego.

− Tentando invadir a minha casa, Sirius Black? - disse uma garota de belos cabelos loiros que apareceu na varanda do segundo andar.

− Pê, será que você pode descer e vir prender essa fera para podermos entrar? - pediu Sirius desesperado.

− Olha lá como você fala do meu cachorro - respondeu ela irritada - Ele é muito dócil.

− Dócil? - assustou-se Tiago - Esse monstro tentou nos matar! E ainda está tentando! - acrescentou Tiago, ao ver que Almofadinhas continuava dando investidas contra a porta.

− Ele só está defendendo a casa da dona dele - respondeu Perla, rindo da situação.

− Pê, será que dá pra você nos deixar entrar? - perguntou Sirius, que estava começando a ficar irritado.

− Eu não devia, sabia? - provocou ela, se divertindo com a situação - É muito feio tentar invadir a casa dos outros.

− Perla, por favor - pediu Tiago. Perla riu, mas logo percebeu que alguns vizinhos curiosos estavam espiando, tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo - Mas, eu vou dar uma chance pra vocês. Thaís - chamou ela, desaparecendo da varanda.

− Quem é Thaís? - perguntou Tiago curioso. Sirius apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Os latidos de Almofadinhas logo pararam, assim como suas investidas contra a porta. Tiago e Sirius ficaram aguardando ansiosos. Logo, a porta da casa abriu, mas não era Perla. Uma garota de belos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos estava parada na porta da casa, fazendo sinal para os meninos entrarem. Eles entraram e logo viram que ela segurava a coleira de Almofadinhas com uma das mãos.

− Não tem perigo dele te atacar? - perguntou Tiago, ao ver que o cachorro não parecia o mesmo que há minutos atrás estava quase derrubando a porta.

− Ah não - respondeu ela amavelmente - Ele não ataca garotas. E também já está acostumado comigo.

− Mas por que ele nos atacou? - perguntou Sirius, encarando a menina. Ele e Tiago a acharam bastante atraente.

− Por que vocês estavam tentando invadir a minha casa - respondeu Perla, que estava parada na entrada da casa. Sirius olhou para a namorada com carinho, mas esta o olhava irritado - Almofadinhas, vem cá!

Thaís soltou a coleira dele, que saiu correndo de encontro a dona. Ele começou a lambê-la, além de estar adorando os carinhos que Perla fazia nele.

− Pê, eu estava morrendo de saudades... - falou Sirius, tentando se aproximar da namorada, mas Almofadinhas começou a rosnar para o maroto.

− É melhor vocês entrarem - falou Thaís, guiando os marotos para dentro da casa.

− O que esse cachorro tem contra mim? - perguntou Sirius intrigado, ao chegar no interior da casa.

− Ele é muito ciumento com a dona dele - respondeu Thaís calmamente - Não gosta de nenhum garoto perto dela.

− Acho que _ainda _não fomos apresentados - disse Tiago marotamente.

− Ainda não. Sou Thaís Roberts, filha de Devon Roberts, que namorou com a mãe de Perla e morreu junto com ela no acidente de carro.

− Eu sinto muito - falou Tiago sem jeito.

− Tudo bem. Mas se eu não estou enganada você deve ser Tiago Potter... e você o famoso Sirius Black.

− Famoso? - estranhou Sirius.

− Só eu sei o quanto que eu tive que escutar a Perla falando de você neste verão - respondeu Thaís, no exato momento que a própria entrava na sala.

− E o quanto me arrependo disso - respondeu Perla, ainda irritada, olhando furiosamente pra Sirius.

− Sabe Pê, eu esta morrendo de saudades de você - falou Sirius, se aproximando da namorada e tentando beija-la, mas esta virou o rosto na mesma hora.

− É mesmo? - disse Perla com ironia, afastando Sirius - Pois parecia que você tava mais interessado em se divertir com o Potter.

− Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso - defendeu-se Tiago.

− Sabe, tem mais de um mês que as aulas terminaram e eu não recebi nenhuma notícia sua!

− Eu não tive como mandar - falou Sirius, tentando amenizar a situação.

− O mais engraçado é que a Lílian recebeu inúmeras cartas do Tiago. E vocês moram na mesma casa!

− Não moramos mais - respondeu Tiago, deixando Perla intrigada. Ela encarou Sirius com uma cara de quem pedia uma explicação.

− Eu recebi uma herança de um tio. Aí comprei um apartamento...

− E uma moto - lembrou Perla, que tinha reparado na moto no jardim.

− Eram duas surpresas pra você - respondeu Sirius marotamente, se aproximando novamente da namorada.

− E a terceira era invadir a minha casa?

− E quase ser morto pelo seu cachorro... - constatou Sirius. Thaís e Tiago apenas observavam a conversa dos dois.

− Ele não teve a menor culpa.

− Eu posso saber qual o problema dele?

− Por que o meu cachorro tem que ter problema? - perguntou Perla irritada. Sirius colocou as duas mãos na cintura da garota - Por que o problema não pode ser com você? - perguntou ela, ficando bem mais calma. Sirius sabia muito bem que ela não resistia quando ele colocava a mão em sua cintura.

− O problema dele é ter me atacado... o meu é ser apaixonado por você - respondeu ele, subindo as mãos para o pescoço de Perla.

− Então isso é um problema pra você? - falou ela, tentando inutilmente não ceder aos encantos do namorado.

− Você sabe o que eu quero dizer - respondeu ele, puxando-a para um beijo. Perla não resistiu. Ficar um mês inteiro sem os beijos de Sirius a deixavam perturbada.

− Isso não é justo. Você sabe que eu não consigo brigar com você quando faz isso!

− Quem disse que a vida é justa, Pê? - disse Sirius tentando beijar a namorada novamente, mas Tiago os interrompeu.

− Nós estamos aqui, sabia? - falou ele, com uma pontinha de inveja - Eu posso saber cadê a Lily?

− Saiu com os pais - respondeu Thaís, enquanto Perla dava mais um beijo em Sirius.

− E vocês vão me ajudar com os preparativos da festa - falou Perla, puxando os dois marotos para o fundo da casa - E sem magia. A Thaís é totalmente trouxa e não sabe absolutamente nada sobre magia - Perla disse baixinho de maneira que só os garotos a escutassem.

− Pê, eu precisava ir ao banheiro - pediu Sirius, meio sem jeito.

− Segundo andar, terceira porta a esquerda - respondeu ela, bem mais carinhosa que há dez minutos atrás.

Enquanto Sirius subia para o segundo andar, Perla, Tiago e Thaís foram para os fundos da casa onde a festa estava sendo preparada. Tiago olhou para o enorme quintal e depois para as casas ao redor.

− Perla, pra que lado fica a casa da Lily?

− Essa aí do lado - respondeu Perla, pregando uma grande faixa escrita "Feliz Aniversário".

− Essa aqui do lado? - perguntou Tiago assustado, apontando para a casa do lado direito, que tinha o muro em comum com a casa de Perla.

− É... Essa janela que você está vendo é do quarto da Petúnia, irmã da Lily. A do quarto dela dá de frente pra casa.

− Você está me dizendo que a Lily mora na casa que é exatamente do lado da sua?

− Nós sempre dissemos que éramos vizinhas, não foi?

− Mas eu sempre achei que vocês morassem perto... não uma do lado da outra - respondeu Tiago, bastante surpreso com a descoberta.

− Eles são muito bonitos - falou Thaís baixinho pra Perla, enquanto Tiago admirava a casa de Lílian.

− É, mas pode parando por aí que todos dois são comprometidos!

− Ei, eu só disse que eles eram bonitos - respondeu Thaís rindo - namorado de amiga minha pra mim é mulher.

− Eles ficam uma gracinha de saia - disse Perla, se lembrando do episódio de algum tempo atrás. Thaís a encarou curiosa - Outro dia eu te conto.

− Tá bom. Mas você não disse que eram quatro?

− É. Pettigrew vem com o Frank e a Alice. E o Remo... eu não sei se ele vai poder vir - respondeu Perla, meio sem jeito.

− Por que não? - perguntou Thaís curiosa.

− Tiago, você vai ficar admirando essa casa o dia todo ou vai me ajuda com a festa? - perguntou Perla para Tiago. Thaís percebeu que ela havia fugido do assunto, mas achou melhor não falar nada.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

O dia foi passando. Alice, Frank e Pettigrew, assim como Kelly e Penélope Patil já tinham chegado. E Sirius ainda não tinha aparecido no quintal. Perla estava tão ocupada arrumando a festa, que demorou a perceber a ausência do maroto. Assim que se deu conta de que ele não estava por perto, achou melhor entrar para procurá-lo. Ela olhou pelos cômodos do primeiro andar, mas não o encontrou. Foi para o andar superior, deu uma passada rápida pelos cômodos do lado esquerdo e já estava pensando em descer novamente quando viu a porta do seu quarto entreaberta.

Perla empurrou a porta do quarto bem devagar e viu Sirius parado em frente a um mural de fotos. O quarto dela era bem simples, com poucos móveis, apesar se ser muito bem decorado. Ela logo se deu conta do que estava prendendo a atenção de Sirius.

− Sirius...

− A maioria é com o Edgar - respondeu ele tristemente, apontando para as fotos no mural.

E era verdade. O mural era composto de fotos de Perla com Lílian e Alice, algumas com Emma, algumas com os pais, mas a maioria eram fotos de Perla com Edgar.

− Tudo aconteceu tão rápido - respondeu Perla, se aproximando de Sirius - Eu nem me lembrei de trocar as fotos. Se você não se lembra quando eu fui pra Hogwarts meu namoro tinha acabado de terminar, minha mãe tinha acabado de morrer...

− Você teve um mês desde que chegou de Hogwarts.

− Sirius, pra ser sincera eu não tenho ficado nesse quarto desde que cheguei. Tenho dormido e ficado no quarto dos meus pais. Só consigo dormir quando estou lá. Eu teria trocado as fotos, se tivesse lembrado que elas estavam aqui.

− Talvez não fosse tão importante - respondeu Sirius, que estava chateado.

− Ei, eu estou com você, não estou? Isso pra mim é mais importante que qualquer fotografia - Sirius deu um sorriso fraco, de quem ainda estava chateado.

Perla tocou de leve nos lábios dele, mas isto não o animou.

− Se meus beijos não te animam mais, então eu estou perdida!

− Ele te fez muito feliz, não foi?

− Fez. Mais feliz do que qualquer outra pessoa já tinha feito antes. Mas não deu certo pelo simples fato de eu amar você, e só conseguir ser totalmente feliz ao seu lado.

Sirius sorriu marotamente. Ele pegou Perla no colo e a deitou na cama, cobrindo-a de beijos.

− Me desculpa. Eu tenho medo de não te fazer feliz como o Edgar fez.

− Devia parar de pensar no que ele fez e pensar no que você vai fazer pra me fazer feliz! - respondeu ela, recebendo mais um beijo caloroso do namorado - Sirius, está todo mundo lá embaixo.

− Eu não estou sentindo falta de ninguém aqui em cima - ele respondeu beijando a namorada com mais paixão.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A campainha tocou e como Thaís não viu nenhum sinal de Perla, achou melhor atender. Correu para a porta, enquanto Almofadinhas latia sem parar. Abriu a porta que dava para o lado exterior um tanto afobada e vermelha. E ao reparar em quem tocara a campainha ficou ainda mais sem fôlego.

− Oi - falou Remo timidamente, encarando a menina.

− Oi - respondeu Thaís sem jeito.

− Eu sou Remo Lupin - falou ele, se apresentando.

− Eu imaginei - respondeu Thaís, que estava abalada com a presença do garoto, que a encarava.

− Você deve ser amiga da Perla?

− Sim, sou. Meu nome é Thaís Roberts - Remo estendeu a mão para a garota e a cumprimentou. Thaís parecia ter perdido completamente os sentidos, pois não sabia o que dizer, nem o que falar.

− Eu posso entrar? - pediu Remo, ainda sem graça. Ele se sentia estranho perto da garota que acabara de conhecer.

− Claro. Que a cabeça a minha - respondeu ela, ficando ainda mais vermelha - Entra.

Assim que Remo entrou, Almofadinhas voltou a latir. Thaís fez sinal pra Remo esperar e foi prendê-lo. Em seguida, ela o levou para o fundo da casa, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do maroto.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Sirius, nós temos que descer - pediu Perla, sem ter realmente vontade de fazer o que estava pedindo - A Lily vai chegar logo.

− Eu preferia ficar aqui - respondeu Sirius, que tentava sem sucesso há quase uma hora, desamarrar o laço da blusa de Perla.

− Eu já te disse que você não vai conseguir - respondeu ela rindo da cara de frustração do namorado.

− Bom, nós ainda temos a noite toda - respondeu Sirius marotamente. Ele ia beijar Perla quando a porta se abriu violentamente.

− Será que os pombinhos podem deixar isso pra depois? A Lily vai chegar logo e não temos quase nada arrumado. Ninguém consegue fazer as coisas sem magia.

Perla e Sirius, um tanto contrariados, desceram e foram ajudar os outros nos preparativos da festa.

− Ed - gritou Perla, assim que viu Edgar Bones, correndo para abraçá-lo. Sirius se afastou um pouco e fingiu que arrumava um enfeite numa das mesas.

− Sente ciúmes, não é? - Perguntou Kelly se aproximando do maroto.

− E tem como não sentir? - disse ele, não conseguindo fingir para a garota.

− Sei como se sente - respondeu Kelly - Mas sabe, pode ficar tranqüilo. A Perla te ama. Jamais vai deixar você pra voltar com o Edgar.

− Não tenho medo que ela me deixe, Kelly - respondeu Sirius, olhando na direção de Perla, que tinha uma conversa animada com Edgar e Amélia - Tenho medo de não fazê-la feliz como ele fez.

− Você consegue! - respondeu Kelly, fazendo Sirius a encarar intrigado - Edgar pode ter feito ela feliz. Mas sabe, eu nunca a vi tão feliz da maneira como está hoje. E isso sem dúvidas é por sua causa - Sirius sorriu com a explicação de Kelly.

− E você? Tem ciúmes dele?

− Fazer o que? - respondeu ela, olhando pra Sirius - Ele foi apaixonado pela Perla.

− Ele ainda vai se apaixonar por você!

− Eu sei que vai - respondeu ela otimista - Ele já está. Mas é difícil ver ele com a garota por quem foi apaixonado. Difícil também vai ser a Amélia concordar com isso.

− Como assim? - estranhou Sirius.

− De todas as garotas com quem Edgar já saiu, o que não foram muitas - acrescentou Kelly, ao ver o sorriso que se formara nos lábios de Sirius - Amélia não gostou de nenhuma. E você sabe que o Edgar é altamente influenciável por ela.

− Amélia não gosta de você?

− Não que ela não goste... mas ainda não gosta... _se é que você me entende_.

− Bom, depois eu te dou uns truques de como conquistar a Amélia - respondeu Sirius, sorrindo marotamente.

− Posso saber o que vocês tanto cochicham? - perguntou Perla, se aproximando deles com Edgar.

− Eu apenas estava desejando felicidades pra Kelly com o Edgar.

− E eu estava desejando que vocês dois sejam felizes - respondeu Kelly.

− Muito suspeito... - brincou Edgar.

− Ah Black, Obrigada por tudo - disse Kelly antes de se afastar com Edgar.

− Pelo que?

− Bom, se não você por você, acho que eu não estaria com o Ed agora - respondeu ela, saindo com o namorado. Perla o encarou surpresa.

− Quer dizer que agora você anda juntando pessoas, sr Black?

− Parece que eu não sou o único - respondeu ele, deixando Perla curiosa.

− Como assim?

− Acho que a sua amiga Thaís está se dando muito bem com o Aluado - respondeu Sirius, apontando para Thaís e Remo, que estavam conversando num canto afastado. Perla apenas sorriu.

− Pê, qual é o problema com o Almofadinhas?

− Ele é ciumento - respondeu ela, arrumando uma das mesas.

− Um cachorro normal não age assim... qual o segredo?

− Bom, eu não tenho certeza, mas... Amélia acha que Edgar colocou um feitiço nele depois que ele me deu o cachorro. O feitiço era pra ele atacar qualquer garoto que tentasse se aproximar de mim, mas acabou saindo errado. Almofadinhas avançou em cima do Edgar e ele teve que ficar uma semana no St Mungus pra se recuperar.

− Edgar, o todo certinho fez isso? Muito ciumento esse seu ex.

− Engraçadinho - respondeu Perla, recebendo um beijo de Sirius como resposta.

− A Lily chegou - gritou Alice, assim que a campainha tocou.

Perla foi abrir a porta, enquanto todos faziam silêncio e se escondiam. Lílian entrou uma fera, seguida pelos pais.

− O que aconteceu, Lily? - perguntou Perla.

− O que você acha? - falou ela, seguindo em frente e entrando na casa.

− Petúnia - respondeu Perla para o casal Evans, que confirmou.

Lílian estava sentada no sofá da sala de estar, quando Perla a puxou pelo braço e a induziu para o fundo da casa. Lílian foi sem reclamar, já que estava uma fera. Ao chegar lá, todos os amigos apareceram cantando "parabéns pra você!" e Tiago foi receber a namorada com um bonito buquê de rosas vermelhas. Lílian ficou super emocionada com a festa surpresa e começou a chorar.

− Foi o melhor presente de aniversário que eu poderia ter recebido – ela falou chorando e muito emocionada.

− E o melhor de tudo é o bolo, Lily - falou Alice apontando para o enorme bolo que estava numa mesa perto do muro. O bolo era em forma de um grande cervo.

− Foi idéia sua? - perguntou ela, olhando pra Tiago.

− Não - respondeu ele irritado - Sirius achou que o bolo ficaria legal assim.

− Está tudo perfeito - falou ela, dando um selinho em Tiago.

Lílian ia partir o bolo, quando Petúnia apareceu na janela com o seu caldeirão. Todos a encararam surpresos e o Sr Evans tentou impedir a filha de fazer uma besteira. Mas foi tarde demais. Petúnia atirou o caldeirão em cima do bolo de Lílian.

− _Vingardium Leviosa_. - alguém falou, fazendo com que o caldeirão levitasse e impedisse que ele espatifasse o bolo.

− Thaís? - falou Perla surpresa, encarando a garota, que tinha uma varinha em uma das mãos.

− Você é uma bruxa? - perguntou Lílian absolutamente confusa.

− Por que não nos disse nada? - disse Alice, encarando Thaís confusa.

− Eu sinto muito, meninas - respondeu ela, sem jeito - Sei que devia ter contado. Mas pensei que vocês jamais fossem entender.

− Jamais fossem entender? - repetiu Lílian sem acreditar no que tinha escutado.

− Seu pai sabia disso? - perguntou Perla com curiosidade.

− Não. Minha mãe era bruxa. Ela escondeu isso do meu pai quando se casaram. Por isso eu fui morar com ela no Brasil quando eles se separaram. Porque ela sabia que eu também seria bruxa.

− E nós estávamos aqui, o tempo todo fingindo pra você que éramos trouxas? - falou Sirius revoltado.

− Como assim, fingindo que eram trouxas? - estranhou ela.

− Thaís, _todos nós _somos bruxos - falou Alice, deixando a menina surpresa.

− Todos?

− Sim - continuou Perla - Estudamos em Hogwarts. Todos nós.

− Isso é inacreditável! - respondeu Thaís.

Todos riram e voltaram pra festa. O Sr Evans já tinha ido em casa e impedido Petúnia de fazer mais alguma coisa. Thaís ficou observando todos, pensando que jamais teria imaginado que eles eram bruxos. Foi quando percebeu que Remo tinha saído em direção a entrada da casa. Resolveu ir atrás dele.

Ele estava sentado no jardim contemplando as estrelas. Thaís chegou perto dele silenciosamente e sentou ao seu lado. Remo não precisou olhar para o lado para saber quem era. Ele sentiu a presença da garota ao seu lado, com se a conhecesse há muito tempo.

− Gosta das estrelas, Thaís?

− Quem não gosta? – ela respondeu, olhando diretamente para o maroto, que continuava olhando o céu. - Gosto da noite, das estrelas, da lua... gosto de sentir e admirar tudo isso. E você?

− Gosto da noite, mas é como se não gostasse. Não gosto da lua. Não gosto da sua inconstância. Num dia é de um jeito e depois ela muda. Mas sim, eu gosto das estrelas - continuou ele, olhando para a menina - Gosto de senti-las tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe.

− Você parece tão triste. - ela disse, analisando o semblante do garoto.

− Apenas cansando - respondeu ele, voltando a olhar para o céu.

− Por que você não me conta o que te preocupa?

− Por que você não entenderia. - respondeu ele melancolicamente.

− Por que você não experimenta? - insistiu ela, colocando sua mão sobre a dele.

Remo suspirou ao sentir o toque dela em sua mão, e encarou bem os olhos castanhos da garota. Algo dentro dele suplicava para contar. Sentia-se tão à vontade do lado dela. Sentia que não precisava esconder nada.

− Digamos que eu sofro do "mal da lua cheia" - falou tristemente.

− Você é um lobisomem? - perguntou ela, ainda com a mão sobre a dele, que confirmou - E o que tem demais?

− Como, o que tem demais? - ele perguntou surpreso - Eu sou um lobisomem.

− Eu sei o que você é! - falou ela, colocando as duas mãos sobre o rosto dele - Não é sua culpa ser o que você é! Isso não influi no seu caráter. Você não deixa de ser uma pessoa boa só por que se transforma durante um certo período da lua.

− Muita gente não pensa assim.

− Sei disso. Mas quem disse que nascemos para agradar a todos? - Remo riu.

− Você é incrível – ele disse, deixando-a sem graça. Thaís retirou as mãos do rosto dele. Remo a encarava carinhosamente.

− Perla, será que você e o Sirius podem parar de espionar? - pediu Thaís olhando para cima, onde o casal estava na varanda do segundo andar.

− Nós não estamos espionando - defendeu-se Perla.

− Fale por você Pê. Eu estou espionando - respondeu Sirius.

− Sirius! - Perla o censurou, enquanto o puxava para dentro.

− Perla sempre falou muito bem de você. - continuou Thaís, voltando a encarar Remo - Acho que a única reclamação que eu ouvi a seu respeito até hoje foi da Emma, que não suportava saber que você amava a Perla.

− Você a conheceu?

− Vi uma ou duas vezes - respondeu Thaís, baixando os olhos - Vocês namoravam, não é?.

− É... mas não deu certo... - respondeu ele, encarando a menina.

− E por que não? - perguntou Thaís.

− Por que eu amava a Perla. De um jeito diferente do que eu amo hoje. Mas ela nunca soube entender esse sentimento. Amo a Perla como uma grande amiga. Como uma irmã. Nada mais que isso. O erro da Emma foi não entender esse sentimento e achar que eu não seria capaz de amar outra pessoa como um dia eu amei a Perla.

− E você pode? - perguntou Thaís curiosa.

Remo se aproximou da garota. Colocou as duas mãos no rosto dela e a trouxe para mais perto do seu rosto. Seus lábios se tocaram levemente.

Os dois ouviram um estrondo e pararam de se beijar para ver o que tinha acontecido. A porta da casa estava caída no chão e Tiago, Lílian, Pedro, Frank, Alice, Perla e Sirius estavam embolados sobre ela. Os dois riram da situação e ficaram bastante sem graça.

− Eu falei que não era pra ficar todo mundo - reclamou Perla, tentando fazer com que Alice saísse de cima dela.

− Marotos... - falou Remo para si mesmo.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Sr Evans, pode ficar tranqüilo que todos nós vamos nos comportar - falou Perla pela décima vez.

− Mas já sabem que se precisar é só me chamar!

− Nós chamaremos pai - falou Lílian, levando o pai até a porta da casa. Assim que ele saiu, Tiago deu um grito de comemoração.

− Nem acredito que vou poder dormir no mesmo lugar que a Lily! - disse ele, animado.

− Pois pode ir se acalmando, Tiago - respondeu Lílian - Você vai dormir no mesmo quarto que o Sirius - Sirius olhou para Perla pedindo uma explicação.

− Ordens do Sr Evans - respondeu Perla, rindo da cara de indignação de Sirius - Meninos dormem num quarto, meninas em outro.

− Isso é injusto - falou Tiago, se largando em cima do sofá. Edgar, Amélia, Kelly e Penélope tinham ido embora. O restante dormiria na casa de Perla.

− Bom, Sirius e Tiago vão dormir no meu quarto - Nenhum dos dois gostou da idéia - Alice e Thaís vão dormir no quarto que era da Emma. Remo, Pedro e Frank ficam no quarto de hóspedes. E eu e a Lily vamos ficar no quarto dos meus pais.

− Boa noite, Tiago - falou Lílian, despedindo-se do namorado, que ficou zangado com a divisão dos quartos.

− Isso não vai ficar assim - resmungou Tiago, assim que as garotas subiram.

− Não mesmo - respondeu Sirius marotamente.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla se revirou mais uma vez na cama. Não tinha jeito. Não conseguiria dormir. Sentou na cama e acendeu o abajur da mesa de cabeceira. Em seguida, pegou um livro que estava no chão ao lado da cama e começou a ler.

− Perla, eu não vou conseguir dormir com você lendo - resmungou Lílian, sendo acordada pela luz do abajur que batia em seu rosto.

− Eu não consigo dormir, Lily. Preciso ler pra me distrair.

− E não deixar os outros dormirem - falou Lílian, um pouco irritada - Eu vou descer para tomar um copo de água.

Lílian levantou da cama, vestiu um robe branco de seda, por cima da camisola, que também era branca de renda, e saiu do quarto. Desceu as escadas, bem devagar para não fazer barulho e acordar mais alguém. Estava chegando a cozinha, quando se assustou com barulho de vozes. Por um momento pensou que alguém tivesse invadido a casa, mas logo reconheceu de quem eram as vozes.

− Sabe, estou me sentindo de volta a Hogwarts - falou ela, ao entrar na cozinha e dar de cara com os quatro marotos sentados aos cochichos - O que vocês estão aprontando?

− A srta monitora não vai descontar pontos da gente por estarmos acordados até tarde, vai? - brincou Sirius.

− Muito engraçado - respondeu Lílian ironicamente.

− Lily, é que o Pedrinho tava com fome. Aí a gente desceu pra ver se achava alguma coisa pra ele comer. Mas como ninguém aqui entende pra que serve esses "trecos trouxas", a gente achou melhor não mexer em nada - respondeu Tiago, fazendo Lílian sentar em seu colo.

− Eu entendo para que servem - defendeu-se Remo.

− Mas não sabe preparar nada, então não adianta - falou Sirius, olhando pra ponta da camisola de Lílian que estava visível.

− Sirius, quer parar de olhar pra minha namorada!

− Calma Pontas! Eu não estou fazendo nada! - respondeu Sirius, rindo da cara de ciúmes que Tiago fazia - Lily, e a Perla?

− Lá em cima lendo. Outra crise de insônia. Não me deixou dormir!

− Nesse caso, eu vou lá ver como ela está - falou Sirius, saindo da cozinha.

− A noite vai ser boa pra esses dois - falou Tiago, recebendo um olhar de censura de Lílian, que ficou envergonhada.

− Vou arrumar alguma coisa pra vocês comerem.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sirius parou em frente a porta do quarto onde Perla estava dormindo e a abriu bem devagar. Assim que ele entrou no aposento, viu que a namorada estava sentada na cama, olhando um livro que estava aberto em seu colo, e aparentemente não tinha percebido a entrada dele.

Assim que se aproximou da garota, Perla tomou um susto e fechou o livro bruscamente. Sirius pode observar que ela tinha os olhos vermelhos e inchados.

− Você estava chorando? - perguntou ele, sentando ao lado dela na cama.

− Não - mentiu Perla, sem olhar pra ele. Sirius abriu o livro que estava na mão dela e viu que era um álbum de fotografias.

− Tem saudades deles, não é?

− Pode parecer estranho, mas sabe, agora que ela também se foi, a saudade que eu sinto dos dois é bem maior - respondeu Perla, se aninhando no colo de Sirius.

− Vai passar, Pê. Tudo é muito recente. Você vai conseguir superar isso.

− Me sinto tão sozinha...

− Eu estou junto com você - respondeu ele, fazendo a menina o encarar - Eu sempre vou estar junto com você!

− Tenho medo que você também vá embora.

− Eu nunca vou te deixar, _pequena_! - respondeu Sirius, fazendo Perla sorrir. Ela adorava quando Sirius a chamava daquela maneira. Ela tocou de leve os lábios do maroto, que aproveitou para aprofundar o beijo.

As mãos de Sirius percorriam por todo o corpo de Perla. Ele a desejava, ele amava aquela garota acima de qualquer coisa. Ele daria tudo que tinha, se pudesse ficar ali com ela, para sempre.

Perla beijava Sirius com paixão. Não tinha medo de nada quando estava ao lado dele. A não ser, medo de não tê-lo ao seu lado. Ela sabia que Sirius a queria tanto quanto ela o queria. Não havia por que se enganarem. Eles se desejavam, eles se amavam, eles se queriam mais que qualquer outra coisa.

Sirius desceu a alça da camisola de Perla. Ela não resistiu. E se entregou mais uma vez a paixão que sentia pelo maroto.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Lílian tinha terminado de preparar sanduíches para os marotos, quando Thaís apareceu, usando um robe lilás por cima do baby doll.

− Insônia também? - perguntou Lílian ao ver a cara da menina. Thaís balançou os ombros e encarou Remo, que a olhava com um sorriso no rosto.

− E a Perla?

− Com Sirius - respondeu Tiago com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

− Ela está com insônia - falou Lílian - E eu estou com sono. Vou subir pra ver se consigo dormir.

− Nesse caso, eu também vou - respondeu Tiago saindo junto com a namorada.

− Mais um que vai ter a noite longa - provocou Pedro.

− E Alice? - perguntou Remo para Thaís.

− Dormindo. E o Frank?

− Dormindo.

Os três ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Thaís então chamou Remo para assistir televisão com ela na sala. Ele adorou a idéia, pois nunca tinha visto uma televisão, a não ser nos livros de "Estudo de Trouxas". Pedro aproveitou e ficou na cozinha, comendo os sanduíches que sobraram.

− Sabe, ver como funciona na prática é bem melhor do que na teoria - falou Remo, olhando pra televisão.

− É sim - respondeu Thaís encarando Remo - Então, como é Hogwarts?

− Muito boa - respondeu ele, encarando a garota.

− Eu recebi uma carta pra ir pra lá. Mas minha mãe achou melhor que eu estudasse no Brasil, assim meu pai continuaria sem saber de nada.

− É uma pena. Eu adoraria ter te conhecido antes.

− Eu também - respondeu ela, dando um beijo em Remo - Eu me mudaria pra Londres amanhã e pediria transferência pra Hogwarts. Mas só falta um ano pra eu me formar. Acho melhor eu ficar lá esse ano e depois voltar pra cá definitivamente

− Seria ótimo. Eu posso te escrever.

− Eu vou adorar receber suas cartas.

− Eu vou adorar quando você voltar - falou Remo, beijando a garota novamente.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Lílian fez menção de ir para o quarto dos pais de Perla, mas Tiago a deteve.

− Ela deve estar lá com o Sirius.

− E eu estou sem lugar pra dormir! - reclamou ela, que estava morrendo de sono.

− Você pode dormir no meu quarto... digo, no quarto da Perla - sugeriu Tiago. Lílian o encarou surpresa.

− Tiago Potter, o que essa sua cabeça sórdida está imaginando?

− Que isso, Lily - Tiago ficou chateado com a desconfiança da ruiva - Eu só te chamei pra dormir lá, porque o Sirius provavelmente vai dormir no quarto com a Perla. Você podia ficar lá junto comigo. Eu não vou fazer nada com você!

− Me desculpa, Tiago. É que eu...

− Lily, eu não vou fazer contigo nada que você não queira fazer comigo - falou ele carinhosamente. Lílian deu um sorriso e foi para o quarto com ele.

Tiago fez Lílian deitar na cama que era pra ele dormir e ia deitar na outra cama, quando Lílian o segurou.

− Fica aqui comigo! Só até eu dormir - pediu ela carinhosamente.

Tiago deitou a cabeça da ruiva em seu colo e ficou passando a mão em seu cabelo, enquanto Lílian fechou os olhos e ficou sentindo o toque da mão de Tiago em sua cabeça.

− Tiago... - ela chamou baixinho, já quase adormecendo.

− Sim?

− Eu te amo!

− Eu também te amo, Lily - respondeu ele, encostando a cabeça na cama, enquanto ficava admirando Lílian dormir.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A televisão continuava ligada, mas Remo não prestava atenção em nada que ela passava. Ele estava deitado no sofá, com Thaís dormindo, aninhada em seus braços. Era estranha a sensação que aquela garota lhe dava. Parecia que já se conheciam há tanto tempo. Ele se sentia tão a vontade ao lado dela. Conseguira lhe confessar que era um lobisomem para uma menina que acabara de conhecer, enquanto ele passara tanto tempo amigo de Emma e não conseguira lhe contar uma palavra sequer. E até mesmo a reação dela o surpreendera. Perla precisou de um dia inteiro pra entender e aceitar a idéia. E ela simplesmente não tinha dado a menor importância.

Thaís se mexeu em seus braços, mas não acordou. Remo pensou que talvez tivesse finalmente encontrado a garota que procurava.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla abriu os olhos lentamente e deu de cara com os olhos azuis de Sirius a encarando.

− Você nunca dorme? - perguntou ela, meio sonolenta.

− Impossível com você por perto - respondeu ele, passando a mão no rosto da menina.

− É estranho...

− O que?

− Eu e você aqui, na cama que era dos meus pais... sabe, quando eu era pequena sempre vinha pra cá quando não conseguia dormir.

− Já tinha crises de insônia desde essa época?

− Não. Mas eu mal via meus pais. Eles sempre trabalhavam até tarde. Eu só os via a noite. E mesmo assim, eles sempre ficavam fazendo alguma coisa de trabalho antes de irem dormir. Sempre que eu me sentia sozinha, eu levantava da minha cama e vinha pra cá. Batia na porta, porque eu não alcançava a maçaneta, e meu pai abria a porta, largava tudo que ele estava fazendo, e deitava comigo na cama. E me fazia dormir.

− Como eu fiz agora?

− Quase - respondeu Perla sorrindo.

− Quando começaram as crises de insônia? - perguntou Sirius curioso.

− Depois que ele morreu - respondeu Perla triste. Sirius ia perguntar outra coisa, mas Perla o interrompeu - Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Por favor!

− Como você quiser, _pequena _- disse Sirius, dando um selinho na namorada - Pê, eu queria te contar uma coisa.

− O que?

− Você foi a única.

− A única?

− A única por quem me apaixonei e...

− E...

− A única com quem...

− Fala Sirius. Tá me deixando curiosa.

− Perla, eu nunca tinha... assim como foi com você... você foi a única.

− Continuo sem enteder!

− Eu nunca tinha "passado a noite" com nenhuma garota. Você foi a única - falou Sirius, tudo de uma vez. Perla o encarou achando que era uma brincadeira.

− Você está brincando?

− Acha que eu brincaria com isso? - falou Sirius sério - Pê, eu posso ter sido o maior conquistador que Hogwarts já teve. Mas eu já te disse. Eu nunca me apaixonei por nenhuma garota. Com umas eu fiquei um tempo maior, mas nunca senti por nenhuma o que eu sinto por você.

− Você não tem idéia do quanto é importante pra mim escutar isso - disse Perla, acariciando o rosto de Sirius - Eu te amo, mais do que tudo.

− Eu também te amo, Pê. Mais do que tudo!

* * *

**N/A:** Sim, eu sei. Eu demorei de novo. Mas eu acho que os Deuses estão conspirando contra mim e colocando um monte de empecilhos pra eu escrever. Pelo menos os capítulos tem saído grandes. E eu acho que estou perdendo o jeito de escrever! Por isso, não me xinguem se estiver ruim.

Esse capítulo foi uma homenagem a minha amiga Thais, que me ajudou muito com a fic. Além de me colocar pra namorar o Sirius na fic dela. Eu adoraria colocar todas as fãs do Remo pra namorarem com ele, mas como não dá, eu resolvi dar o nome dessa personagem que já estava na minha cabeça há muito tempo, em homenagem a Thais. Espero que todos gostem e se sintam um pouco a personagem, por que ela é feita em homenagem a todas as pessoas que me pediram pro Remo achar alguém que o fizesse feliz.

Mais uma coisa. Façam seus pedidos sobre o que vcs querem ver nos próximos capítulos. Eu já recebi alguns pedidos, e estes podem ter certeza, de que vão ser atendidos! Estou esperando ansiosa pra saber o pedido de vcs! Agora vamos aos comentários:

**Patrícia Granger: **Que bom que gostou da cena L/T. E o Remo não vai ficar sozinho, pode ter certeza. Eu também não queria que a fic terminasse, mas não tem jeito. Mas pode esperar que vai ter uma continuação. E brigada por achar que a minha fic é uma das melhores! Bjos.

**Ju: **Eu espero que tenha gostado do aniversário da Lily. Eu sei que as cenas do aniversário foram pequenas, mas é que eu queria colocar tanta coisa nesse capítulo. Pode deixar que seus pedidos estão anotados e todos serão realizados. Bjos.

**Witches(Lala): **Ainda bem que você gostou. Eu fico com tanto medo de ninguém gostar. Espero que tenha gostado do aniversário da Lily. Ah, e amei seu nick novo. Bjos.

**Anaisa: **Qto tempo de novo (hehehehe) Seus pedidos foram devidamente anotados e todos serão atendidos. Se tiver mais algum é só pedir!Bjos.

**Thaisinha: **Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. E principalmente das tuas cenas. Bjos.

**Bru Malfoy Black: **O que você achou da festa da Lily? Eu fui bem superficial quando falei dela, mas é que eu queria dar mais atenção aos fatos que acontecera em torno da festa. Mais um tempo longo sem escrever, mas eu espero que tenha valido a pena esperar. Bjos.

**Je Black: **Vc gostou? Ai, que bom que gostou. Fiquei com tanto medo de ninguém gostar. Espero que goste desse também. To quase arrancando os fios do meu cabelo de tanto nervoso. Sua cartinha já vai ta...semana que vem ta chegando aí! Bjos.

**Anninha: **Vc amou o capitulo? Diz que amou esse também! Eu to loka pra ir aí, mas tenho que entrar de férias primeiro...já viu né. Ninha, desculpa não ter te dado os parabéns. Eu não esqueci não, mas é que to sem computador em casa. E sem créditos no cel. Bjos.


	33. Doces Momentos

* * *

**Capítulo 33 - Doces Momentos **

* * *

Um ano havia se passado. Um ano desde a formatura em Hogwarts. Um ano sem muitas aventuras, muitos acontecimentos. Apenas um ano...

Frank, Alice, Tiago, Sirius e Edgar estavam fazendo treinamento para se tornarem aurores. Perla e Kelly trabalhavam no Ministério, enquanto Lílian fazia um curso preparatório para curandeira no St. Mungus. Já Thais, havia se mudado para Inglaterra após a sua formatura e trabalhava na edição do Profeta Diário, além é claro, de estar namorando com Remo. Este, era o único que não possuía um emprego fixo. Trabalhara em dois cargos diferentes no Ministério, além de um no banco Gringotes, sendo despedido de ambos devido as suas "sumidas mensais".

Depois de seis anos de namoro, Frank e Alice estavam noivos. Porém, eles não foram os primeiros a trocar as alianças.

Tudo estava pronto para o casamento, ou melhor, para a "celebração de união". O grande jardim estava decorado com centenas de mesinhas espalhadas ao redor de um "grande altar" montado no centro.

Num canto do jardim, Sirius, Tiago e Frank conversavam animadamente. Quer dizer, Tiago não estava tão animado assim. Além de estar pálido e um pouco nervoso, ele dava a impressão de que era ele quem iria subir ao altar em poucos minutos.

Não. O casamento não era de Tiago e Lílian. Apesar de todos acharem que eles seriam os primeiros a se casarem, Tiago ainda não tivera coragem suficiente para pedir a mão de Lílian.

− Até parece que é você quem vai casar, Tiago! - brincou Frank, ao ver a cara do maroto.

− E quem disse que eu não vou me casar? - Falou Tiago marotamente, se animando um pouco - Não hoje, mas em breve.

− Do jeito que você está enrolando a Lílian, é mais fácil eu me casar com a Perla!

− Muito engraçado, Sirius - respondeu Tiago, voltando a fechar a cara.

− Não vejo nada de engraçado - respondeu Frank - Você não pensa em pedir a Perla em casamento?

− Por que eu faria isso? - perguntou Sirius sorrindo.

− Talvez por que você gosta dela, Sirius - respondeu Tiago, dando de ombros, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

− Pontas, você ainda tem que aprender muito sobre as mulheres - respondeu Sirius marotamente - Por que eu pediria a Perla em casamento, se eu a vejo a hora que eu quero, se eu passo a noite com ela no dia que eu quero... não é uma aliança no dedo que vai mudar alguma coisa – ele disse, mostrando o dedo como se estivesse colocando um anel - Ou mudar o que eu sinto por ela.

− Espero que ela pense da mesma maneira que você - falou Frank, enquanto Sirius olhava para um grupinho de convidadas.

− Ah sim, claro - respondeu Sirius, sem muita atenção no que estava falando. Tiago riu ao ver o que estava distraindo o maroto.

− Quando você vai tomar jeito?

− Uma vez Almofadinhas, sempre Almofadinhas – ele brincou - Mas eu ainda não me conformei com essa história do Otto ser padrinho junto com a Pê. Eu daria um padrinho bem melhor!

− Você tem que entender que o Edgar escolheu a madrinha e a Kelly escolheu o padrinho. E o que te faz pensar que ela escolheria você no lugar do primo dela?

− Se não fosse por mim, eles não estariam juntos!

− Ah claro - respondeu Frank ironicamente - Se não fosse você quase mata-lo com um balaço, e mandá-lo para a enfermaria, ele não teria começado a namorar com a Kelly.

− Isso são apenas fatos! - falou Sirius, quando eles perceberam que todos estavam sentando nas mesas ao redor. A cerimônia ia começar.

Perla e Otto Bagman estavam no altar, junto com os pais de Edgar Bones e Kelly Bagmam. Tiago foi se sentar em uma mesa com Lílian, Alice e Frank. Remo estava sentado em outra mesa com Thais e Pedro. Sirius procurou uma mesa bem próxima do altar. Queria ficar o mais próximo de Perla. Ele conhecia muito bem a fama de conquistador que Otto tinha e não queria deixar a namorada sozinha com o garoto.

− Posso me sentar aqui? - perguntou pra única ocupante da mesa mais próxima do altar que encontrou.

− Pode - respondeu Amélia em voz baixa, sem encarar Sirius.

− Então seu irmão casou primeiro que você! – ele provocou.

− É o que parece - respondeu ela sem muita animação, olhando para o altar, onde Dumbledore começava a cerimônia.

− Você não parece muito animada com esse casamento!

− Digamos que eu não gosto de casamentos!

− Isso tudo é por minha causa, Amélia? Por que eu falava que íamos casar? - perguntou Sirius curioso. Amélia fechou a cara e olhou para o altar, onde Perla olhava em sua direção - Acho que Perla não está gostando de te ver aqui.

− Ela está lá com o Otto, não está?

− Quem diria que você sentiria ciúmes de alguma garota!

− Não é de uma, _é dela _- respondeu Sirius, sorrindo para Perla, que retribuiu o sorriso. Amélia também sorriu, mas era um sorriso triste, de quem estava feliz por Perla, mas adoraria estar em seu lugar.

Depois que Edgar e Kelly trocaram os votos e as alianças, um palco apareceu em um canto do jardim, e uma banda começou a tocar. As mesas foram afastadas para que todos pudessem dançar. Perla ia sentar perto de Sirius (que agora estava sentado junto com os outros), mas Edgar a segurou.

− Será que você aceita dançar comigo?

− Bem... - Perla olhou para Sirius, pedindo um consentimento. Ele apenas sorriu. - Tudo bem.

Perla e Edgar foram para o lugar onde alguns casais já dançavam. Uma bonita melodia começou a tocar.

_She (Ela)  
May be the face I can't forget (Ela talvez seja o rosto que não consigo esquecer)  
A trace of pleasure or regret (Um rastro de prazer ou de arrependimento)  
May be my treasure or (Talvez seja meu tesouro ou)  
the price I have to pay (o preço que eu tenho que pagar)  
She may be the song that summer sings (Ela talvez seja a música que o verão canta)  
May be the chill that autumn brings (O arrepio que o outono traz)  
May be a hundred different things (Talvez seja cem coisas diferentes)  
Within the measure of a day (No decorrer de um dia)_

Lilian foi dançar com Tiago, assim como Thais com Remo, e Alice com Frank. Sirius ficou admirando Perla dançando com Edgar. Ele não sentia mais ciúmes, agora que Edgar estava casado. Sabia que aquela seria apenas uma despedida.

− Eu te amo - sussurou Alice, no ouvido de Frank.

− Eu também, Alice - respondeu o garoto, abraçando a noiva ainda mais forte.

− Mal posso esperar pelo nosso.

_She (Ela)  
May be the beauty or the beast (Talvez seja a bela ou a fera)  
May be the famine or the feast (A fome ou o banquete)  
May turn each day (Talvez transforme cada dia)  
into a heaven or a hell (em um paraíso ou em um inferno)  
She may be the mirror of my dreams (Ela talvez seja o espelho de meus sonhos)  
A smile reflected in a stream (O sorriso refletido em um rio)  
She may not be what she may seem (Ela talvez não seja o que parece)  
Inside her shell (Dentro de sua concha)_

Tiago olhou para os olhos de Lílian que o encaravam. Eles não precisavam de palavras para expressar o que estavam sentindo naquele momento. Se amavam, era isso que importava.

− Perla...

− Sim, Ed?

− Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida - respondeu Edgar sorrindo - E acho que devo tudo isso a você.

− Não você não deve. Tudo isso é por sua causa. Eu espero que vocês sejam muito felizes - respondeu Perla sorrindo.

− Sei disso. Também espero que você seja muito feliz com o Sirius!

− Quanto a isso você não precisa se preocupar.

_She who always seems so happy in a crowd (Ela que sempre parece tão feliz na multidão)  
Whose eyes can be so private and so proud (Cujos olhos podem ser tão discretos e orgulhosos)  
No one's allowed to see them when they cry (Ninguém pode vê-los quando choram)  
She may be the love that cannot hope to last (Ela talvez seja o amor que não pode ter esperança de durar)  
May come to me from shadows of the past(Talvez venha a mim das sombras do passado)  
That I'll remember till the day I die (Das quais me lembrarei até o dia em que eu morrer)_

− Remo?

− Sim, Thais?

− Obrigada por tudo!

− Eu não fiz nada.

− Obrigada por confiar em mim e por me fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo - respondeu ela sorrindo.

− Não precisa agradecer. Se eu faço isso é porque te amo.

− Eu também - respondeu ela, selando os lábios de Remo com um beijo.

Sirius tocou de leve no ombro de Edgar, e este na mesma hora, entregou Perla para o maroto, não sem antes dizer:

− Faça a feliz. É a única coisa que te peço.

Ele sorriu em resposta e começou a dançar com Perla. Esta sorriu ainda mais com a chegada do maroto. Se aninhou em seu ombro e pos-se a observar os casais que dançavam ao redor.

Sorriu ao ver Thais com Remo, Lílian com Tiago, Alice e Frank, Kelly e Edgar, e até mesmo Amélia, que dançava com um garoto que ela não conhecia. Todos estavam felizes. Sentiu uma paz interior e desejou por tudo no mundo que aquele momento não acabasse.

_She may be the reason I survive (Ela talvez seja a razão pela qual eu sobrevivo)  
The why and wherefore I'm alive (O porquê de eu estar vivo)  
The one I'll care for through the rough and ready years (Aquela que eu protegerei nos anos bons e ruins)_

− Pê, será que podemos sentar?

− A música ainda não acabou! - falou Perla, encarando os olhos de Sirius.

− Você sabe que eu não gosto muito de dançar.

− Sei disso - respondeu Perla sorrindo - Foi por isso que o Edgar me tirou pra dançar.

− Só pra eu vir atrás?

− Você é tão previsível! - brincou Perla. Sirius sorriu.

− Então você sabia que eu ia fazer isso - falou Sirius, dando um beijo na namorada.

− Isso pra mim é novidade - respondeu Perla, beijando-o novamente.

Edgar dançava com Kelly, que sorria para o marido, como se nunca tivesse sorrido antes.

− Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida, Ed.

− Da minha também, Kelly - respondeu ele, dando um beijo de leve na esposa - Eu te amo.

− Sério? - perguntou Kelly, que se assustou com o que ele disse - Mas e a Perla?

− A Perla é passado - respondeu Edgar feliz, olhando pra loirinha que dançava com Sirius - Eu nunca vou esquecer tudo que passei com ela. Mas minha vida agora é você!

− Também te amo, Ed - respondeu Kelly, deitando a cabeça no ombro de Edgar.

_Me I'll take her laughter and her tears ( Eu, eu pegarei seu riso e suas lágrimas)  
And make them all my souvenirs (E farei deles minhas recordações)  
For where she goes I've got to be (Aonde ela for eu tenho de estar)  
The meaning of my life is…She (O sentido da minha vida é…ela)_

− Eu já volto, Lily.

− Aonde você vai? - perguntou Lílian surpresa, mas o maroto já tinha saído correndo. Lílian pensou em voltar pra mesa, mas antes que chegasse em seu destino, uma voz a segurou onde ela estava.

− Senhoras e Senhores, eu gostaria de pedir um minuto da atenção de vocês! - pediu Tiago, que estava em cima do palco. A banda que estava tocando há minutos atrás sumira, ficarando os instrumentos.

− Tiago, o que você está fazendo? - resmungou Lílian para si mesma.

− Eu gostaria de pedir a presença aqui no palco dos meus grandes amigos Sirius, Remo, Pedro e Frank... ou como somos conhecidos, os MAROTOS.

Os quatro se olharam assustados, mas foram em direção ao palco. Perla e Alice foram para onde Lílian estava parada, bem perto do palco.

− O que eles estão aprontando? - perguntou Lílian para Perla, mas esta balançou a cabeça.

− Desde quando o Sirius toca?

− Desde quando o Frank é um dos marotos? - questionou Alice, que não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

− Alguém sabe me dizer o que eles estão aprontando? - perguntou Thais se aproximando das outras garotas.

− Tiago, o que você tem na cabeça, pirou?

− Sirius, é só vocês fingirem que tocam. Eu enfeiticei os instrumentos.

− Pra que isso, Tiago? - perguntou Frank curioso.

− Vocês já vão entender.

Sirius pegou a guitarra, Frank o baixo, Pedro o teclado e Remo a bateria. Tiago pegou o microfone. Ele olhou para Lílian, que parecia estar sob um feitiço de petrificação, pois ela não conseguia nem ao menos piscar.

− Essa música eu dedico especialmente a minha doce namorada, Lílian Evans.

_You're just too good to be true (Você é linda demais para ser verdade)  
Can't take my eyes off of you (Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você)  
You'd be like heaven to touch (Você seria como o céu para tocar)  
I wanna hold you so much (Eu quero tanto te abraçar)  
At long last love has arrived (Finalmente o amor chegou)  
And I thank God I'm alive (E agradeço a Deus que estou vivo)  
You're just too good to be true (Você é linda demais para ser verdade)  
Can't take my eyes off of you (Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você)_

− Ele é maluco, ele é completamente maluco - falou Lílian, que não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo.

− Essa é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi em toda minha vida - suspirou Alice.

As quatro garotas estavam completamente enfeitiçadas. Não conseguiam nem ao menos piscar. Lílian era de longe quem estava mais surpresa. Ela jamais conseguiria imaginar tal gesto vindo de Tiago Potter.

_Pardon the way that I stare (Perdoe o jeito como eu olho fixamente)  
There's nothing else to compare (Não existe nada mais para se comparar)  
The sight of you leaves me weak (A sua visão me deixa fraco)  
There are no words left to speak (Não sobram palavras para falar)  
But if you feel like I feel (Mas se você sente-se como eu me sinto)  
Please let me know that it's real (Por favor, deixe-me saber que é real)  
You're just too good to be true (Você é linda demais para ser verdade)  
Can't take my eyes off of you (Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você)_

Tiago cantava a música olhando diretamente para Lílian. Apesar de ver como ela estava, ele tinha medo que o plano não desse certo.

Sirius tocava com os olhos em Perla, que sorria para ele. Apesar dele só estar fingindo que tocava, ela estava amando vê-lo no palco.

Remo, na bateria, olhava pra Thais e ficava tentando imaginar o que Tiago queria com tudo aquilo. Pelo menos ele já tinha agradado a namorada, que estava tão derretida, quanto Lílian.

_I love you baby and if it's quite all right (Eu te amo, baby, e se é completamente, tudo bem)  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights (Eu preciso de você, baby, para aquecer as noites solitárias)  
I love you baby trust in me when I say (Eu te amo, baby, acredite em mim quando eu digo)  
Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray (Oh, coisinha linda, não me deixe deprimido, eu imploro)  
Oh pretty baby now that I found you, stay (Oh, coisinha linda; agora que eu te encontrei, fique)  
And let me love you baby, let me love you (E me deixe te amar, baby, me deixe te amar)_

Tiago desceu do palco com um microfone e fez sinal para Sirius continuar cantando a música. Ele foi andando na direção de Lílian, que tinha o coração pulsando mais rápido que qualquer outra coisa.

Ele parou em frente a ruiva, se ajoelhou, pegou uma de suas mãos e disse com a voz mais carinhosa que conseguiu

− Lílian Evans, você quer se casar comigo?

_You're just too good to be true (Você é linda demais para ser verdade)  
Can't take my eyes off of you (Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você)  
You'd be like heaven to touch (Você seria como o céu para tocar)  
I wanna hold you so much (Eu quero tanto te abraçar)  
At long last love has arrived (Finalmente o amor chegou)  
And I thank God I'm alive (E agradeço a Deus que estou vivo)  
You're just too good to be true (Você é linda demais para ser verdade)  
Can't take my eyes off of you (Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você)_

Sirius cantava no palco sob os olhares emocionados de Perla. A menina quase chorava por ver o namorado cantando uma música tão romântica. Apesar de saber que ele só estava lá porque Tiago tinha pedido, ela sabia que no fundo, Sirius sentia tudo aquilo que cantava.

Lílian olhava Tiago sem saber o que responder. Este a olhava apreensivo com a resposta que ela lhe daria. Ela ficou um tempo em silêncio tentando absorver tudo aquilo que ela tinha escutado.

− Lily, o Tiago está esperando uma resposta! - falou Alice, tentando ajudar.

− Hei Tiago, esse é o meu casamento! Eu e a Kelly temos que ser o centro das atenções - brincou Edgar - Será que vocês podem andar logo com isso.

− Tiago... - começou, Lílian tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Tiago a olhava com cara de criança que espera um presente - Claro.

− Claro? - estranhou Tiago. Já receberá um "claro" uma vez da ruiva e não era uma resposta afirmativa.

− Claro que SIM! - falou ela. Tiago a pegou no colo e deu um giro de 360 graus, ao mesmo tempo em que a beijava. Em seguida ele a deixou no chão, saiu correndo em direção ao palco e voltou a cantar.

_I love you baby and if it's quite all right (Eu te amo, baby, e se é completamente, tudo bem)  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights (Eu preciso de você, baby, para aquecer as noites solitárias)  
I love you baby trust in me when I say (Eu te amo, baby, acredite em mim quando eu digo)  
Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray (Oh, coisinha linda, não me deixe deprimido, eu imploro)  
Oh pretty baby now that I found you, stay (Oh, coisinha linda; agora que eu te encontrei, fique)  
And let me love you baby, let me love you (E me deixe te amar, baby, me deixe te amar)_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_(Cinco meses depois) _

Sirius estava no quartel general dos aurores, sentado com os pés em cima da mesa, estudando para um teste teórico que teria no dia seguinte. Na verdade, ele não estava estudando, e sim usando o livro como desculpa para poder espiar Danna Powell, uma das garotas que também estava estudando pra ser auror.

− Sirius Black! - gritou Frank no ouvido de Sirius, fazendo o mesmo se assustar.

− Frank, por que fez isso? - falou Sirius, se recuperando do susto - Eu pensei que fosse o Fenwick.

− Acredite, seria bem pior se fosse ele! - respondeu Frank sorrindo.

Ben Fenwick era o vice-chefe dos aurores. Alastor Moody era o chefe, mas como ele passava mais tempo fora do quartel do que dentro, era mais fácil esbarrar com Fenwick, que aproveitava as ausências de Moody para fazer a coisa que ele mais gostava: Mandar.

− Que saudades da minha loirinha - falou Sirius, esticando novamente os pés em cima da mesa.

− Com certeza, pra quem estava espiando a Powell a dois minutos atrás, eu realmente acredito que você está com saudade da Perla.

− Frank, você é muito careta. Pode muito bem espiar outras garotas quando a Alice não está por perto. Você está casado, mas não está morto!

− Eu escutei isso, Sirius - falou Alice, se aproximando dos dois e dando um selinho no marido.

− Eu só tava dando uns conselhos pro seu marido - respondeu Sirius marotamente.

− Percebi que tipo de conselhos você estava dando. Perla também vai adorar saber.

− Isso me faz lembrar que eu vou vê-la - respondeu Sirius, levantando rapidamente.

− Nós temos teste de aparatação em 15 minutos - avisou Frank.

− Eu só vou dar um "oi" - respondeu Sirius se encaminhando pro elevador, onde ele deu de cara com Ben.

− BLACK! Onde pensa que vai? - perguntou Ben, assim que viu o moreno entrar no elevador - E o teste de aparatação?

Sirius sorriu em resposta, deixando Ben Fenwick frustrado encarando a porta fechada do elevador.

− O que vamos fazer hoje pra comemorar? - perguntou Alice para Frank, sentando em seu colo, assim que Sirius saiu.

− Comemorar? - estranhou Frank.

− Não me diga que você esqueceu? - perguntou Alice frustrada.

− Esqueci o que?

− O nosso aniversário de um mês de casamento! - respondeu Alice indignada com o esquecimento do marido.

− Alice, você não está pensando em comemorar todos os meses que passarmos juntos?

− Por mim, eu comemorava todos os dias - falou Alice, dando um beijo em Frank - Mas pelo menos o primeiro mês a gente tem que comemorar Frank. É o mês mais especial.

− Se você quer assim! - respondeu Frank, que não conseguia resistir aos pedidos da esposa.

− LONGBOTTOM! - gritou Fenwick, quando Frank fez menção de beijar Alice novamente - O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?

− Me desculpe, Fenwick - Pediu Frank, fazendo Alice levantar do seu colo.

− Reúnam todos e desçam. Vocês têm teste de aparatação agora!

− Sim senhor - respondeu Frank.

− Onde está o Potter? - perguntou Fenwick, não obtendo resposta.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Nós já chegamos?

− Ainda não Lily.

− Será que você pode ao menos devolver a minha visão? É horrível ficar andando sem saber pra onde eu estou indo.

− Já estamos quase lá!

− Tiago Potter, o que você esta aprontando? - perguntou Lílian, no mesmo momento que Tiago a fez parar de andar.

− Chegamos.

− Então será que agora eu posso ver novamente? - pediu Lílian, mas Tiago já tinha devolvido a visão da ruiva, antes mesmo que ela terminasse se falar.

− E então, o que achou?

− É maravilhosa - exclamou Lílian que estava sem palavras para explicar o que estava sentindo.

− Em duas semanas a gente vai vir morar aqui - falou Tiago apontando para uma bela casa de dois andares.

− Ela é sua?

− Minha não, nossa! - respondeu Tiago feliz, abraçando Lílian.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sirius saiu do elevador cantarolando uma música. Não precisava pedir informações há ninguém para chegar onde queria. Sabia perfeitamente onde ficava o escritório onde Perla trabalhava dentro do Departamento de Controle de Criaturas Mágicas.

Abriu a porta sem bater (afinal, era onde sua namorada trabalhava), e se deparou com uma cena um tanto "inusitada". Perla estava sentada em cima da mesa de Amos Diggory, rindo de algo que devia ser realmente muito engraçado, segundo constatou Sirius.

A princípio, nem Perla e nem Amos, repararam na chegada do moreno, que fingiu um acesso de tosse para ter a presença percebida.

− Sirius! - exclamou Perla, descendo da mesa e caminhando na direção do namorado. Ela tocou de leve os lábios dele, mas não foi correspondida - Algum problema?

− Não – ele respondeu sério - Eu estou apenas curioso para saber qual era o motivo de tanta... risada!

- Ah! Bom, Amos estava me contando umas coisas realmente engraçadas - Sirius fechou a cara ainda mais - Sobre os desejos malucos da mulher dele. Ela está grávida de quatro meses.

− Grávida? Eu nem sabia que você era casado, Diggory!

− Faz seis meses - respondeu Amos - E vocês, quando vão marcar a data?

− A data? - estranhou Sirius.

− Ainda é cedo pra falarmos sobre isso - respondeu Perla sem graça - E então Sirius, o que você queria?

− Só te ver! Estava com saudades - respondeu Sirius carinhosamente - Por que, agora eu preciso de um motivo pra ver minha namorada?

− Não - respondeu Perla dando um beijo em Sirius, sendo correspondida dessa vez - Mas eu pensei que você tinha teste de aparatação hoje.

− Por Merlim - falou Sirius, dando um tapa na própria testa - Eu estou atrasado. Fenwick vai me matar.

Sirius saiu correndo sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Perla riu com a atitude do maroto e ia fechar a porta do escritório, quando ele voltou.

− Eu te amo - disse dando um beijo nela e saindo correndo novamente.

− O que seria de mim sem esse maluco? - perguntou Perla para Amos, que apenas sorriu em resposta.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Thais preparava um belo jantar a luz de velas no apartamento quarto-sala de Remo. A mesa estava com uma bonita toalha bordada, com algumas velas espalhadas. Ela estava acendendo as velas, quando Remo chegou, cansado e deprimido.

− O que aconteceu?

− Fui demitido - respondeu ele, desabando em cima do sofá.

− Por que? - perguntou Thais, se aproximando dele.

− Por causa do meu "sumiço" na semana passada.

− Isso não é justo.

− Tenho me dito isso há anos - respondeu ele secamente, se levantando do sofá. Foi então que ele percebeu o jantar que ela preparara - Não é justo eu ficar reclamando enquanto esse jantar maravilhoso esfria - Thais sorriu.

Depois do jantar, Remo voltou a se sentar no sofá. Abriu o exemplar do Profeta Diário que estava em cima da mesa para procurar um novo emprego. Thais sentou ao seu lado, tirou o jornal de suas mãos e o fez deitar em seu colo.

− Deixa isso pra amanhã. Você está muito cansado hoje - falou, acariciando o cabelo do namorado.

− Queria que as coisas desse certo - resmungou ele, fechando os olhos para sentir o toque dela.

− Vão dar. É só uma questão de tempo.

Remo abriu os olhos e se sentou novamente, olhando fixamente para ela.

− Não sei o que seria da minha vida sem você - disse, beijando-a levemente em seguida.

− Nem eu - respondeu ela, beijando-o novamente, com muito mais paixão.

Os beijos e carícias entre eles foram aumentando gradativamente. Remo a pegou no colo e a levou para a cama.

− Eu te amo - sussurrou ela no ouvido dele, enquanto ele tirava sua blusa.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Tiago, você vai abrir um buraco no chão desse jeito - pediu Perla, que estava ficando nervosa.

− O que eu posso fazer? - resmungou ele, continuando a andar de um lado para o outro - É o meu casamento.

− Sirius, faz alguma coisa - pediu Perla, desesperada.

− Por que eu?

− Por que você é o padrinho! - respondeu Perla irritada - E além de tudo ele é seu melhor amigo.

− Pontas - falou Sirius, se aproximando de Tiago e tentando fazer com que ele ficasse parado - Fica calmo, ta legal! É apenas um casamento. O máximo que pode acontecer é ela não aparecer.

Se Sirius queria ajudar, ele acabou piorando ainda mais. Tiago ficou ainda mais nervoso, e voltou a andar de um lado para o outro.

− Que grande ajuda - falou Perla com ironia.

− Eu só disse a verdade!

− Grande amigo que é você. Onde está o Remo numa hora dessas?

− Eu não sei por que tanta irritação - falou Sirius calmamente - É apenas um casamento. Não é motivo pra tanto - Perla ficou ainda mais irritada, mas não pode descontar sua raiva porque Kelly pediu pra falar com ela a sós.

− Eu tenho uma grande notícia.

− O que aconteceu? - perguntou Perla surpresa.

− Olha, o Edgar ainda não sabe. Eu queria que você fosse a primeira a saber. Eu sei que depois que ele souber, ele vai te chamar, mas eu resolvi me adiantar e chamar primeiro...

− Conta logo, por favor - pediu Perla desesperada.

− Eu estou grávida - falou Kelly feliz. Perla deu um grito. E só depois ela se lembrou que estava dentro de uma igreja, com vários convidados a encarando surpresos.

− Isso é fantástico!

− E eu queria que você fosse a madrinha.

− Eu?

− Eu sei que o Ed ia te chamar mesmo, então eu só estou me adiantando. E... bem, eu ia chamar meu primo Ludo pra ser o padrinho, mas como ele anda enrolado com a copa mundial de Quadribol, eu acho que não vai ter problema se o Sirius for o padrinho. É claro, se vocês aceitarem.

− Claro que eu aceito - respondeu Perla radiante.

− Perlaaaaaa - chamou Sirius em tom de urgência.

− É melhor eu ir - falou Perla, voltando para o altar - O que foi dessa vez?

− Tiago enfiou na cabeça que a Kelly veio te dizer que a Lílian não vai aparecer.

− E pode se saber de onde o "gênio indomável" tirou essa idéia?

− Você gritou! - respondeu Tiago, tremendo da cabeça aos pés - Ela não vai aparecer, não é?

− Não é nada disso - respondeu Perla rindo - A Kelly veio me dizer outra coisa. Tiago, dá pra você parar de andar, eu já estou ficando tonta!

− O Remo chegou - falou Sirius calmamente, fazendo sinal para ele se aproximar - Aluado, prova que você é um bom lobinho e dá um jeito nesse seu amigo "veado".

− SIRIUS!

− Ou a Perla me mata!

− Perla, posso falar com você? - pediu Amélia, enquanto Remo ia falar com Tiago.

− Claro - respondeu Perla curiosa - Algum problema?

− Não, só vim te contar uma novidade - respondeu Amélia animada.

− A Kelly te contou?

− Me contou o que? - estranhou Amélia.

− Deixa pra lá... em breve você vai saber. Mas o que você queria me falar?

− Eu estou namorando!

− Isso é ótimo! E eu posso saber com quem?

− Com o irmão do namorado da Marlene. Ele é um auror também. Sirius deve conhecê-lo. Em todo caso eu posso te apresenta-lo qualquer dia.

− Seria bem legal.

− Eu sei que a Kelly é minha cunhada e não você, mas você sabe que eu sempre tive em você uma grande amiga.

− Sei disso - respondeu Perla sorridente – Você também é uma grande amiga pra mim, Amélia.

− Será que as meninas me dão licença, mas o Tiago vai esganar o Aluado daqui há pouco.

− Falo com você depois - respondeu Perla, seguindo com Sirius para o altar - Tiago, o que foi dessa vez?

− Eu devia estar com meu uniforme de quadribol!

− Seu... uniforme... de quadribol?

− Sim, eu sempre tive sorte com aquele uniforme. Essa história de vestir essas roupinhas engomadinhas de trouxa vão me dar azar!

− Ah claro... Tiago daqui a pouco você vai dizer que o seu casamento tinha que ser no estádio de quadribol.

− Essa era uma boa idéia! Será que tem como mudarmos o casamento bruxo pra lá?

− Por Merlin, alguém me ajude - pediu Perla desesperada.

− Por que ela está demorando tanto?

− Tiago, noivas se atrasam, sabia?

− Ela não vai vir - falou Tiago desesperado.

− Ele nem parece mais um maroto - falou Sirius rindo da situação.

Para piorar a situação, Alice entrou praticamente correndo na igreja e arrastou Perla com ela, deixando Tiago ainda mais nervoso (se é que isso era possível!) e Sirius irritado.

− Isso, pode levar a minha namorada... eu nem sinto falta dela!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Alice, você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

− Dá uma olhada nisso - falou Alice, apontando para o carro do Sr Evans, onde Lílian não queria sair.

− Lily, o que houve? - perguntou Perla, entrando no carro e sentando ao lado da amiga.

− O que eu estou fazendo? - perguntou Lílian, que estava com um belo vestido de noiva, tomara que caia branco, e uma tiara na cabeça, prendendo o véu. Ela estava com o cabelo cheio de cachos bem arrumados, e uma maquiagem bem leve.

− Você está preste a se casar - respondeu Perla naturalmente.

− Quando que eu aceitei essa loucura?

− Quando o Tiago disse que te amava... e da forma mais romântica que eu já vi!

− Foi mesmo, não é? Eu não esperava isso dele, visto que ele é um maroto... Ai, meu Merlin! Eu vou me casar com um maroto!

− Essas coisas acontecem, senhorita monitora - respondeu Perla sorrindo - Agora me faça o favor de entrar nessa igreja linda e radiante, e acalmar um certo maroto que está com os cabelos totalmente despenteados (que novidade!) por sua causa.

No momento que Lílian entrou na igreja de braço dado com o Sr Evans, as preocupações tanto dela quanto de Tiago acabaram. Ambos sorriram e entenderam o motivo de estarem ali naquele momento.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Sirius você quer sair daí! A foto é pra ser dos noivos!

− Mas eu sou o padrinho! - respondeu Sirius, saindo em mais uma foto, junto com Tiago e Lílian na entrada da igreja.

− O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? - perguntou Perla para Alice.

− Ninguém manda ter arrumado o cara mais egocêntrico do mundo para ser seu namorado - brincou Frank

− E o mais convencido - falou Alice, assim que Sirius deu sossego para os noivos e foi ficar com a namorada.

− Sabe, quando eu me olho no espelho, falo a mesma coisa pra mim! - falou Sirius, passando o braço em volta da cintura de Perla.

− Não podia ser mais perfeito - falou Perla, beijando-o.

Todos os convidados saíram da igreja e foram para a casa dos Evans, onde seria a festa de casamento. Porém, os noivos, Perla, Sirius, Remo, Thais, Pedro, Alice, Frank, Edgar, Amélia, Kelly e outros que eram da comunidade bruxa, foram para o local onde seria realizada a cerimônia de casamento bruxo.

− Perla, você não disse que seria na sua casa? - falou Tiago, ao perceber onde a chave de portal preparada por Perla os havia levado.

− É, mas sabe, você me deu uma grande idéia.

− Grande? - perguntou Lílian intrigada - Desde quando me casar no campo de quadribol de Hogwarts é uma grande idéia?

− Hei Lily, não se esqueça que foi aqui que eu tive minhas maiores vitórias... e que foi por causa de uma partida de quadribol que eu me aproximei de você.

− É verdade - falou Alice - Nunca vou me esquecer do dia que o Tiago quase esmagou a Lily depois de ter pegado o pomo.

− Bons momentos - lembrou Sirius - foi por causa de uma partida de quadribol que minha loirinha voltou pra mim - falou, abraçando a namorada.

− É que eu fui parar na ala hospitalar - falou Edgar, massageando o estômago.

− Acho que está na hora de realizarmos a cerimônia! - falou Dumbledore, chamando todos para o centro do campo.

Todos foram para onde estava montado um pequeno altar. Dumbledore falou algumas palavras. Em seguida era a vez dos votos de Tiago e Lílian.

− Lily, se você me perguntasse hoje como foi que eu me apaixonei por você, eu não saberia explicar o que realmente aconteceu. Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez, te achei muito bonita, mas também te achei a pessoa mais arrogante e convencida que eu já tinha conhecido. Você sempre pegou no meu pé, por eu ter uma "certa tendência" em desrespeitar as regras. Não era minha culpa. Eu apenas era daquele jeito. Comecei a te chamar pra sair como uma brincadeira. Apenas porque eu queria provar pra mim mesmo que até a durona certinha monitora cairia em meus braços. Mas jamais pude imaginar que eu ia me apaixonar por você. Que ia adorar ouvir os seus foras, os seus berros me chamando de Potter, e principalmente, que eu jamais iria esquecer os seus beijos. Principalmente quando eles não eram acompanhados de um tapa. Eu te amo, Lily, Lílian, Evans, Sra Potter, ou como você quiser que eu te chame. Por que eu sou capaz de tudo por você. Sou capaz de vestir novamente uma minissaia e dançar pra toda escola, sou capaz de subir num palco e cantar uma música dizendo que te amo. Sou capaz de tudo, tudo, se for por você.

− Tiago, eu não posso deixar de dizer que pra mim você sempre foi o arrogante, convencido, estúpido, ridículo, egocentrista, mesquinho, irritante, metido, patético e tantas outras coisas que eu passaria um dia inteiro falando tudo que eu achava do Potter. Mas isso foi até o dia que eu conheci o Tiago. O garoto bonito, charmoso, convencido, isso você não pode negar que é, o amigo que é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa pra ajudar outro amigo, que passa a mão no cabelo toda hora e mesmo assim fica maravilhoso. O garoto que me ajudou a crescer, que me ensinou a ver a vida de uma outra forma, que me mostrou que as pessoas não são apenas o que a gente vê na aparência. Eu me apaixonei pelo Tiago, pelo Potter, por toda essa pessoa maravilhosa que está na minha frente, e que não tem medo de arriscar tudo por mim. Eu também não tenho. Sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa, se você estiver ao meu lado. Por que eu amo você!

Dumbledore finalizou a união do jovem casal. Eles agora estavam casados. Ninguém mais poderia separá-los. Tiago puxou Lílian para mais perto. Em seguida lhe deu um grande beijo apaixonado, que deixou todos os convidados com inveja.

− Então, com está se sentindo, Sra Potter?

− A pessoa mais feliz do mundo! - respondeu Lílian, beijando Tiago mais uma vez.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu espero sinceramente que todos gostem desse capítulo. Eu sei, mais uma vez eu demorei. Mas sabe, eu ultimamente só tenho conseguido escrever quando tenho surtos de inspiração. Não me culpem pela escolha das músicas. Eu estou com a "She" na cabeça há duas semanas, desde que vi "Um lugar chamado Nothing Hill" de novo. Então, eu praticamente fui obrigada a coloca-la no capítulo. Quanto a outra, foi absolutamente um surto. Eu estava tranqüilamente em casa num dia de chuva e de repente a cena do Tiago cantando essa música me veio a cabeça. Espero realmente que tenham gostado. As músicas são She do Elvis Costello e Can´t Take my Eyes Off on You do Al Green

Dedico esse capítulo a Ana Luhtor, que me deixou toda feliz com os comentários dela sobre a fic, além de ter me dedicado o capítulo da fic dela. Amei!

**Ana Luthor: **Vc é mto fofa sabia? Eu fico toda boba quando vejo aquele email gigantesco que vc me mandou comentando a fic. Adorei, ou melhor A-M-E-I. Sua opinião é muito importante pra mim. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Quanto as fotos do site, vou ver, pode deixar! Bjos

**Anaisa: **Bom, o que aconteceu com a Perla e com a Thais você vai ver com o passar dos capítulos. Se tiver mais algum pedido é só falar. Bjos

**Bru Malfoy Black: **Eu não quis fazer o pai da Lily chato, mas é que ele é bem ciumento com a filha. Principalmente quando o namorado dela é um gato! Sabe, eu acho que também não obedeceria meu pai se eu tivesse um garoto lindo desse como namorado. Bjos

**Witches: **Vc gostou de tudo? Fico tão feliz em saber disso. Sabe, eu falo que to perdendo o jeito por que não to conseguindo escrever os capítulos com a mesma rapidez de antes. Mas esses últimos capítulos tem sido bem difíceis de escrever. Mas se você gostou, eu fico satisfeita. Bjos.

**Anninha: **Sabe, essa idéia de fazer a Perla ser única na vida do Sirius me veio de repente. Eu cismei que o Sirius precisava ter alguma coisa q marcasse a Perla. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da idéia. Bjos.

**Silverghost: **Pedido atendido. Não sei se eu fiz o casamento dos Potter da maneira que você esperava, mas eu espero que você tenha gostado. Quanto ao destino da Perla...bom to pensando no que eu vou fazer. Bjos

**Je Black: **Que bom que gostou do capítulo. Espero que goste desse também!(Apesar de eu já ter escutado algo a respeito dele de vc! Heheheeh) Bjos.

**BiaGranger: **Nossa, brigada pelos elogios. Fiquei até sem graça. Vc leu os 32 capítulos da minha fic em um dia? Sabe que nem eu consigo fazer isso. Mais, eu fico muito feliz que vc goste da fic e eu to tentando não demorar a atualizar, mas nem sempre é possível. Bjos

**Juliana Montez: **Vc gostou da nova namorada do Remo? Espero que goste da ceninha que tem deles nesse capítulo. Eu sei que to fazendo o Remo sofrer um bocado, mas quem disse que a vida dele foi fácil né? Amei seu comentário. Bjos

**Thaisinha: **Brigadão pela ajuda(como sempre!). E não pare de escrever. Vc me alegra muito com suas fics. Não fique triste pelo que não aconteceu. Fique feliz pelo que pode acontecer. Bjos.


	34. O Início da Guerra

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 34 - O Início da Guerra **

* * *

Sirius chegou ao quartel general dos aurores, com a aparência de quem estava muito cansado, porém feliz. Ben Fenwick, que estava bastante irritado, assim que o viu foi em sua direção.

− Black! É a terceira vez essa semana. Como você espera se formar auror, se nem ao menos consegue chegar na hora?

− Eu estou aqui, não estou? É isso que importa - respondeu Sirius marotamente, virando as costas para Fenwick e indo na direção dos amigos - Não sei pra que tanto escândalo por causa de um atraso de nada.

− É, mas por causa do seu atraso, a turma inteira está esperando para fazer os testes de resistência! - Alice repreendeu o moreno.

− Sem contar que não é a primeira vez, Sirius - falou Frank - O que está acontecendo contigo?

− Vocês ainda não perceberam? - falou Tiago sorrindo - Isso é a Perla que está dando uma canseira nele.

− Acha que eu não dou conta dela? - perguntou Sirius intrigado.

− Almofadinhas, você está precisando casar sabia? Pra ver se você fica mais responsável.

− E ficar que nem você, o Frank e o Edgar, que chegam todos os dias aqui com cara de quem tiveram uma péssima noite de sono? Não, não. Muito Obrigado. Eu fico do jeito que estou e tenho minha loirinha comigo todos os dias. Se é que me entende - falou Sirius marotamente.

− Você não tem jeito mesmo! - falou Tiago.

− Pois é melhor a gente ir para o teste, pois o Fenwick é capaz de explodir se atrasarmos mais um pouco.

− Concordo plenamente, Frank - Respondeu Tiago - Ah Sirius. Chegou isso pra você!

− O que isso? – o moreno perguntou intrigado ao pegar o envelope que Tiago lhe entregara.

− Bom, se for igual a minha, do Frank, da Alice e do Edgar é um convite de Dumbledore. Ele quer que a gente vá se reunir com ele em Hogwarts.

− Pra que? - estranhou Sirius.

− Eu não sei - respondeu Tiago baixando o tom de voz - Mas Alice acha que é sobre a tal "Ordem"! Aquela que ele nos chamou pra participar quando ainda estávamos em Hogwarts.

− Mas por que tocar nesse assunto depois de tanto tempo?

− BLACK! POTTER! Nós não temos o dia todo! - gritou Fenwick.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sirius, Tiago, Alice, Frank e Edgar aparataram juntos em Hogsmeade para depois irem a Hogwarts no tal encontro marcado por Dumbledore. No caminho para a escola, eles encontraram com Lílian, que caminhava sozinha e pensativa.

− Lily? - estranhou Tiago - O que você está fazendo aqui?

− Vocês também receberam? - perguntou Lílian ao ver todos juntos - Eu devia ter imaginado.

− Por que não me falou nada? - questionou Tiago enciumado.

− Você me falou alguma coisa? - perguntou Lílian com um sorriso no rosto - Deixa de bobeira, Tiago. Eu imaginei que vocês viessem.

− Sei - falou Tiago recebendo um beijo da esposa.

− Ai o amor é lindo! - brincou Sirius separando os dois e abraçando um de cada lado - Agora vamos que o nosso querido ex-diretor está nos esperando!

Quando chegaram em Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall estava esperando e os levou até a sala de Dumbledore. Lá, além do diretor, estava o professor Prewett, o professor Cartebury, Alastor Moody, Carátaco Dearbon e pra tristeza de Sirius, Ben Fenwick.

− Até aqui esse cara me persegue! - falou Sirius baixinho para Tiago, que apenas riu.

− Vocês todos foram chamados para essa reunião porque um dia vocês aceitaram a participar de uma organização que até então só existia dentro desse castelo - falou Dumbledore calmamente, olhando para cada um que estava em sua sala - Esta organização até então, vinha apenas observando o que estava acontecendo. Mas devido aos recentes acontecimentos, eu não vi outra alternativa a não ser colocar essa ordem em prática.

− Em vista dos últimos acontecimentos? - estranhou Lílian. A porta do escritório se abriu, dando passagem para Remo.

− Me desculpem pelo atraso - falou ele sem graça, sentando junto com os outros marotos.

− O fato é que nós vínhamos sabendo de ataques a trouxas cometidos por aqueles que se auto-intitularam "os comensais da morte". Porém, esses ataques eram sempre espaçados, feitos a uma família de cada vez. Mas essa noite, eles realizaram um ataque massivo a um bairro trouxa. Diversas pessoas foram assassinadas. Entre elas, está uma ex-aluna de Hogwarts.

− Quem? - perguntou Alice curiosa.

− Annie Branstone - respondeu Dumbledore, observando a reação de todos.

− Aquela que foi monitora da Lufa-Lufa?

− Exatamente, Sra Potter - respondeu Dumbledore, deixando Tiago todo orgulhoso ao ver o diretor chamando Lílian de Sra Potter - E esses comensais agora tem um líder. Um bruxo muito forte, que está deixando todo mundo mágico com medo.

− O tal lorde? - perguntou Remo.

− Voldemort - respondeu Dumbledore. Todos sentiram um arrepio de frio ao escutarem esse nome - O tal Lorde agora atende por esse nome.

− E o que você espera que a gente faça?

− Sr Longbottom, em primeiro lugar é necessário que vocês entendam o risco que vão correr ao aceitarem continuar nessa organização. - falou Moody no lugar de Dumbledore. Sei que como alguns de vocês serão "futuros aurores" tem uma idéia de que perigo vocês vão enfrentar. Mas eu digo a vocês que o perigo é muito maior do que vocês possam imaginar. Vocês precisarão ter...

− Vigilância constante! - falaram Tiago, Frank, Sirius e Edgar ao mesmo tempo.

− Isso mesmo. Vocês não saberão quem é seu amigo ou quem é seu inimigo. Em quem confiar e em quem não confiar. Enfrentarão frio e fome para observar o inimigo de perto, terão que...

− Alastor, antes de assustar os meninos você devia saber se eles estão realmente dispostos a assumir o risco - falou o professor Prewett.

− Frederic tem razão - disse Dumbledore - E então?

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Tiago olhou para Lílian tentando saber o que ela pensava. Alice encarou Frank sabendo a resposta do marido. Edgar, Sirius e Remo apenas fitaram o chão pensativo.

− Eu vou - Tiago foi o primeiro a responder.

− Eu também - falou Lílian logo depois dele.

− Lily, eu acho melhor você ficar fora disso...

− Você não disse que ficaria a meu lado na situação que fosse? Então Tiago, não me importa o risco, não me importa o que vai acontecer. Se você vai, eu vou ficar ao seu lado.

− Esse é o espírito grifinório! - brincou Sirius.

− Eu e Alice também vamos - falou Frank. Ele não queria que esposa participasse, mas sabia que ela, assim como Lílian, iria até o fim.

− Eu também - falou Remo, olhando para o chão.

− Eu acho que nem preciso dar a minha resposta - falou Sirius marotamente - Perigo e Sirius Black sempre andaram juntos.

− Eu também. - respondeu Edgar um pouco incerto.

− Fico feliz que todos vocês tenham aceitado. A primeira coisa que eu peço a vocês é para chamarem todas as pessoas que consideram aptas a participarem.

− Você sabe que pode contar com meus filhos, Alvo - falou o professor Prewett.

− Sei disso, Frederic. Bom, eu gostaria que pensassem com muita calma nisso e trouxessem as pessoas que confiarem e aceitarem na próxima reunião.

− E qual a nossa primeira missão? - perguntou Sirius empolgado.

− Essa é a primeira missão - respondeu Dumbledore sério - Antes que eu esqueça, deixa eu apresentar os atuais membros da Ordem. Os que vocês já conhecem, Fredric Prewett, professor de DCAT, Jason Carterbury, professor de Poções, Minerva McGonagall, professora de Transfiguração e Alvo Dumbledore, diretor de Hogwarts. Para os que não são futuros aurores, este é Alastor Moody, chefe dos aurores e este é Ben Fenwick, vice-chefe dos aurores.

− E um tremendo puxa-saco - falou Sirius baixinho para Tiago, que riu novamente.

− E este é Carátaco Dearbon, melhor caçador de criaturas das Trevas. E é claro, além deles e de vocês, ainda contamos com Hagrid e o restante dos professores de Hogwarts.

Depois de feitas as apresentações, Dumbledore passou algumas instruções para os "recém membros" e em seguida os dispensou, não sem antes pedir para falar a sós com Sirius.

− Sirius, eu sei que provavelmente você vai querer que...

− Eu não quero que a Perla participe.

− E você acha que ela vai aceitar?

− Eu sei que não. Mas eu entrei nisso por causa dela. Pra impedir que eles fizessem algum mal a ela. Eu não vou deixar ela se arriscar. Nem que pra isso eu tenha que amarrá-la na cama.

− Eu espero que você consiga.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Que saudade - falou Sirius, olhando para o campo de quadribol, onde alguns garotos treinavam.

− Nem me fala. - suspirou Tiago.

− Pois eu não tenho saudade nenhuma - respondeu Lílian - Ainda mais quando meu marido dorme agarrado com o pomo de ouro.

− Você ainda tem ele? - perguntou Sirius surpreso.

− Eu tinha que ter alguma lembrança! - respondeu Tiago, fazendo todos rirem.

− E então, quem vocês tão pensando em chamar? - perguntou Alice curiosa. Sirius e Tiago se olharam

− Rabicho! - falaram ao mesmo tempo.

− O Pettigrew sempre foi um medroso que se escondeu atrás de vocês. Acha mesmo que ele vai estar disposto a aceitar?

− Alice, sem ele nós não somos os marotos - respondeu Sirius, pulando em cima de Remo - Não concorda, Aluado?

− Eu não tenho tanta certeza, Sirius. Alice tem razão...

− Aluado, uma vez marotos, sempre marotos - falou Tiago também pulando em cima de Remo.

− Crianças - falou Lílian, olhando para o céu.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla estava concentrada fazendo alguns relatórios, quando a porta de sua sala abriu e Sirius entrou. Ela simplesmente olhou para ver quem era e continuou fazendo seus afazeres. Sirius chegou perto dela e tentou beijá-la, mas ela se esquivou e levantou.

− Posso saber o por que eu não posso beijar a minha namorada? - perguntou ele, sentando na cadeira que antes ela ocupava, e colocando os pés em cima da mesa.

− Desde quando eu sou sua namorada? - perguntou ela muito fria, sem nem encará-lo.

− Desde o dia que você me ama! - respondeu ele marotamente. Perla fechou ainda mais a cara - Então, será que a _minha namorada_ pode me dizer o que aconteceu?

− É engraçado que eu seja sua namorada agora! - respondeu Perla com raiva - Por que na hora do almoço, eu não era.

− Como assim? - estranhou Sirius, se levantando.

− Ah, não é nada. Eu pensei que eu tivesse um namorado e que ele tivesse marcado de almoçar comigo hoje. Acho que eu realmente me enganei.

− Ah, foi isso - falou Sirius, colocando as duas mãos na cintura da namorada - Eu esqueci.

− Melhor ainda! - falou Perla tirando as mãos dele da sua cintura.

− É que eu tive um compromisso.

− Está melhorando ainda mais. - disse Perla, voltando para os seus relatórios.

− O Compromisso foi em Hogwarts, com Dumbledore... - Perla fingiu que não estava escutando - Sobre a tal Ordem que eu tinha te falado.

− Por que Dumbledore te chamaria pra isso depois de tanto tempo?

− Por que aconteceu uma coisa... uma ex-aluna foi assassinada... junto com outras dezenas de trouxas - Perla ficou assustada.

− Quem?

− Annie Branstone.

− Branstone? Aquela que era da Lufa-Lufa e que a Emma odiava?

− Que ela era da Lufa-Lufa eu sabia, mas que história é essa da Emma odiá-la?

− Deixa isso pra lá! - desconversou Perla - O que ele queria com vocês?

− Queria que chamássemos algumas pessoas pra compor a Ordem. Mas nem pensar, porque a senhorita não vai participar - falou ele ao ver a cara animada que Perla fez.

− Por que não?

− Você se lembra daquele ataque que você sofreu em Hogwarts?

− O que tem isso...

− O bruxo que te machucou daquela vez é que esta liderando essas matanças. Eu não vou permitir que ele te machuque de novo. Por isso a senhorita vai ficar de fora dessa.

− Quem está nessa droga de Ordem?

− Dumbledore, Moody, Fenwick, os professores de Hogwarts, um caçador que eu não lembro o nome, eu, Edgar, Remo, Tiago, Frank, Alice e Lílian.

− Alice e Lílian podem participar, mas eu não?

− Elas não foram atacadas e quase morreram.

− Isso é injusto! - falou Perla revoltada.

− _Pequena_, é para o seu próprio bem. Eu não vou me perdoar se alguém te fizer algum mal.

− Eu corro risco mesmo fora da Ordem. Não vê a Branstone? Nem era da Ordem e olha o que aconteceu.

− Sei que você corre risco, mas eu não vou te colocar pra correr ainda mais.

− Quem vocês vão chamar?

− Bom, eu e o Tiago vamos chamar o Pedro...

− Até o Pettigrew, até ele vai participar - falou Perla revoltada, levantando novamente da cadeira - Isso é injusto. Por que droga esse bruxo tinha que cismar comigo?

− Vai ser melhor assim, Pê - falou Sirius colocando as mãos na cintura de Perla novamente.

− Eu sempre saio perdendo - respondeu ela chateada.

− Eu te compenso hoje a noite - falou ele marotamente, puxando a para um beijo.

− Ei vocês dois, isso aqui é um lugar de respeito - brincou Amos Diggory, que tinha acabado de chegar.

− Ninguém está fazendo nada de errado - respondeu Sirius, fazendo cara de inocente - E então, Digorry, como vai o bebê? Perla me contou que é um menino.

− Cedrico - respondeu ele orgulhoso - O futuro melhor jogador de quadribol de Hogwarts.

− Até eu ter o meu - respondeu Sirius, dando um selinho em Perla e saindo - Te vejo a noite, _Pequena_.

− Pelo menos ele pensa em ter um filho - falou Amos.

− É, só não se sabe quando - respondeu Perla um pouco triste.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Quando Thais chegou em casa, Remo a esperava. Ele parecia preocupado e ela ficou se perguntando se mais uma vez ele não teria perdido o emprego.

− O que aconteceu?

− Dumbledore convocou uma reunião.

− Uma reunião? - estranhou ela.

− Comigo e com alguns alunos de Hogwarts. Você se lembra que uma vez eu te contei de um ataque que a Perla sofreu e que ele tinha nos chamado pra fazer parte de uma organização.

− Sei, mas você disse que ele nunca mais falou no assunto.

− Mas ele falou hoje. Quer que a gente se junte a ele nessa organização. Por que parece que uma guerra está para começar. Uma ex-aluna foi assassinada.

− Annie Branstone.

− Como sabe? - estranhou Remo.

− O Profeta está uma loucura com essa notícia. Ela era a única bruxa no bairro de trouxas que foi atacado. Por sorte os pais e o irmão dela não estavam em casa.

− Emma odiava essa garota.

− E por que? - perguntou Thais um pouco chateada ao ver o namorado falando da ex.

− Por que ela sabia da verdade sobre os pais da Emma e espalhou pra Lufa-Lufa inteira, que passou a odiá-la.

− E foi por isso que ela andava com a Lílian e com a Perla?

− Eu não quero falar sobre isso... - respondeu Remo. Pensar em Emma lhe deixava muito deprimido - Eu estou com você agora e só isso que importa.

− Ainda bem - falou ela, beijando-o.

− Thais, eu vou precisar fazer uma viagem na semana que vem. E devo ficar uns dias fora. Eu queria que você fosse pra casa da Perla.

− Tá, eu vou. Mas por que?

− Eles estão atrás de trouxas. Eu não vou ficar tranqüilo se souber que você está aqui sozinha.

− Se esquece que eu sou uma bruxa? E eu não sou totalmente trouxa.

− Eles não suportam ninguém que não seja sangue-puro. Me prometa que vai ficar na casa da Perla?

− Tudo bem, mas lá também é um bairro trouxa...

− Mas Sirius está sempre lá... e Lílian e Tiago também. E com você e a Perla juntas, eu fico bem mais tranqüilo.

− Se você quer assim, eu faço.

− Obrigado - respondeu ele, beijando-a novamente.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sirius estava com Perla deitada em seus braços quando a campainha da casa da namorada começou a soar estridentemente. Ele tentou inutilmente acordá-la, mas não conseguiu. Delicadamente a tirou de seus braços, fazendo-a deitar somente na cama e levantou. Procurou pelas suas roupas, mas não as encontrou.

Foi para o banheiro procurando alguma coisa pra vestir, mas a única coisa que encontrou foi o roupão cor de rosa de Perla. Como a campainha não parava de tocar, ele vestiu o roupão e desceu as escadas, indo até a porta da casa. Ao sair para o jardim, Almofadinhas, que estava preso, começou a latir para o maroto.

− Quieto - falou Sirius para ele, mas ele continuou latindo - Ótimo. A vizinhança inteira vai acordar com os seus latidos e com essa droga de campainha.

Sirius abriu a porta que dava para o lado de fora e deu de cara com um casal totalmente extravagante. A mulher era alta, magra e loira, com cabelos enrolados até a altura do ombro. Usava um vestido preto que ia até os joelhos e usava um cachecol de seda enrolado no pescoço. Tinha os dois braços cobertos de pulseiras e os dedos de anéis. O homem era um pouco mais discreto que a mulher, era alto e um pouco gorducho, tinha um bigode, que na opinião de Sirius era a coisa mais ridícula que ele já tinha visto. Usava um terno, que devia ser muito caro e estava com os sapatos brilhando de tão lustrados.

O casal encarou Sirius estupefados. Ele estava vestindo um roupão cor de rosa, que chegava até um palmo acima do joelho, e estava absolutamente apertado em seu corpo (pois Perla era bem mais baixa e magra que ele).

− Pois não? - falou ele, tentando ser gentil - O que vocês desejam?

O homem simplesmente empurrou Sirius para o lado e entrou na casa. A mulher fez o mesmo, porém sem tirar os olhos do maroto. Almofadinhas latiu ainda mais.

− Hei, você não pode sair invadindo a casa dos outros - falou ele, quando o homem já estava dentro da casa. Sirius foi atrás dele - É melhor o senhor se retirar.

− Eu não vou sair de uma casa que é minha - respondeu o homem com arrogância.

− Se o senhor não se retirar, eu terei que fazer isso - ameaçou Sirius.

− Um fedelho como você não é capaz de fazer nada comigo. Por que não faz alguma coisa boa e chama aquela pirralha.

− Sempre tão gentil - falou Perla que apareceu na escada vestindo um robe de seda preto, no momento que Sirius se preparava pra atacar o "intruso".

− Pê, esse senhor simplesmente invadiu a sua casa e ainda teve a ousadia de falar que é dele - falou Sirius, quando Perla lhe lançou um olhar pedindo pra ele se acalmar.

− É só sua mãe morrer que você começa a trazer homens para dentro dessa casa. Aposto como deve estar dormindo com ele no quarto que era dela. Bem se vê que você não tem respeito.

− Em primeiro lugar, Kevin, essa casa é minha. Meu pai a deixou pra mim. Em segundo lugar, eu sou maior de idade, e o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer, é problema meu. E em terceiro, você acabou de invadir minha casa, destratar meu namorado e ainda me insultar. Então, eu estou muito curiosa pra saber o que você está fazendo aqui - falou Perla, descendo as escadas e ficando ao lado de Sirius.

− Kevin? - estranhou Sirius - Então ele é o seu tio.

− O próprio - respondeu Perla - Os queridos e adoráveis Stoller.

− Eu quero conversar com você, a sós - respondeu Kevin furioso.

− Eu não tenho segredos pra ele - respondeu Perla friamente.

− Não me provoque, garota. Você sabe que eu não viria aqui por nada.

Perla acabou concordando em conversar a sós com o tio no escritório (sob os protestos de Sirius). Mas antes de sair, ela falou para Sirius ter cuidado com Lisa, o que deixou o maroto intrigado. Nem bem ela e o tio saíram da sala, Lisa se aproximou de Sirius.

− Então você é namorado da Perla?

− É o que parece!

− Eu nunca pensei que ela fosse capaz de arrumar um namorado... ainda mais um tão... bonito - falou Lisa, se aproximando de Sirius.

− Ela tem bom gosto.

− Você pratica algum esporte? - perguntou ela, tocando de leve os braços de Sirius, que o roupão não cobria - Tem músculos bem definidos.

− É, eu praticava - respondeu ele, um pouco admirado de ver a tia de sua namorada passando a mão nele. Mas como ele adorava ser admirado...

− Qual esporte? - perguntou Lisa curiosa.

− Quadri... - Sirius parou no meio da frase ao se lembrar do que ia falar - Futebol - falou ao se lembrar do esporte trouxa que Perla o tinha levado uma vez (E que ele tinha detestado e achado sem graça, por que ninguém jogava montando numa vassoura!).

− Você usa um perfume muito bom - Lisa disse cheirando o pescoço dele.

− Eu não estou usando nada - falou Sirius, referindo-se ao perfume.

− Eu sei. Eu percebi - respondeu ela, olhando para o roupão que ele vestia e pegando no laço que o prendia.

− Lisa, vamos pegar nossas malas no carro - falou Kevin, que apareceu na sala e praticamente carregou a esposa para o lado de fora. Perla encarava Sirius surpresa.

− Eu disse pra você ter cuidado com ela!

− O que eu posso fazer se sou irresistível? - falou Sirius abraçando a namorada - mas sua tia é bem assanhadinha. Ela veio logo se atirando pra cima de mim.

− Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes já a vi fazendo isso.

− Como seu tio continua casado com ela?

− Por que ele é um idiota - respondeu Perla com raiva, dando um selinho em Sirius - Tenho uma péssima notícia.

− O que ele queria?

− O Kevin tem que resolver uns problemas na Inglaterra e vai ter que ficar uns dias por aqui.

− O "por aqui" que você fala é na Inglaterra, né? - perguntou Sirius, mas Perla balançou a cabeça negativamente em resposta - Tudo bem. Você fica na minha casa durante esse tempo.

− Não vai dar. Eu tenho que ficar por aqui senão ele apronta alguma. E Thais vai vir pra cá hoje, porque o Remo vai viajar. Não tem como eu escapar dessa.

− Tudo bem. Eu fico aqui com você.

− Na verdade Sirius, eu queria que você não viesse enquanto eles estivessem por aqui - falou Perla sem graça.

− Pê, eu não vou fazer nada com a sua tia. Pode confiar em mim!

− Eu confio em você, não confio nela - respondeu colocando as duas mãos no rosto de Sirius - Mas não é por causa dela que eu to te pedindo isso. O Kevin é um chato, não vai nos dar sossego. E ele me ameaçou pra ficar aqui. Ele é dono de uma parte da empresa, e se eu não concordar com essas chantagens dele, ele vai acabar destruindo tudo que minha mãe demorou anos pra construir.

− Não acredito que você está mais preocupada com o patrimônio da sua mãe do que comigo!

− Sirius, não é isso!

− Eu já entendi, Perla. Quando eu voltar a ser prioridade na sua vida você me procura - respondeu ele com raiva, desaparatando da casa de Perla.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Thais lia calmamente um livro deitada em sua cama, quando Perla entrou furiosa em seu quarto batendo a porta com força.

− O que foi que ele fez dessa vez?

− Eu já perdi a conta de quantas coisas ele já fez esses dias - respondeu Perla deitando ao lado da amiga.

− E eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes ele já me insultou - respondeu Thais - Eu to me segurando pra não transforma-lo num gafanhoto.

− Seria uma boa idéia - respondeu Perla rindo - E depois a gente dava ele pro Almofadinhas brincar.

− O que foi? – Thais erguntou ao ver que Perla ficara triste.

− Eu estou há quase uma semana sem ver e falar com o Sirius. Não sei o que é tormento pior. Isso ou os Stoller.

− Logo eles vão embora e vocês se acertam.

− Espero que sim - respondeu Perla - Eu aqui chorando e esqueci que você também está sem ver o Remo.

− Pelo menos ele me mandou uma carta - falou Thais, apontando para a carta que estava em cima de um exemplar do Profeta ao lado da cama.

− Você não devia trazer exemplares do Profeta pra cá. Nem quero pensar no escândalo que o Kevin daria ao ver as fotos se mexendo.

− Eu esqueci desse "pequeno" detalhe - respondeu Thais e as duas riram. Perla pegou o exemplar e começou a olhar. E ficou tremendamente chocada ao ler uma das notícias - Algum problema?

− Helen foi assassinada.

− Ah, a tal da Silveran? Eu fiquei sabendo. Foi ontem à noite. Você a conhecia?

− Ela era amiga da Amélia - respondeu Perla chocada.

− Tem sido um ataque atrás do outro - falou Thais, desistindo de ler o livro - O Ministério está querendo que o Profeta pare de divulgar as mortes. Meu editor está uma fera. Ele disse que todos têm o direito de saber o que está acontecendo.

− Eu vou para o meu quarto - falou Perla, que não estava se sentindo muito bem.

Assim que ela saiu, Thais montou seu telescópio e ia estudar um pouco de Astronomia, quando os latidos de Almofadinhas chamaram sua atenção. Ele só costuma latir quando aparecia alguém estranho, ou algum homem perto dele. "Deve ser o Kevin" pensou. Ela ia olhar no telescópio, quando teve a impressão de ver um clarão, seguido pelo silêncio dos latidos do cachorro.

− O que será que está acontecendo? - falou baixinho para si mesma.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Eu já te disse que você é a garota mais bonita que eu conheci?

− Tantas vezes que eu até perdi a conta - respondeu Lílian, que estava deitada com Tiago no sofá da sala.

− Eu não me canso de dizer.

− Confessa Tiago, você ta louco pra me ouvir falando que você também é o garoto mais bonito que eu conheci.

− Se você está dizendo - falou Tiago marotamente.

− O que eu faço com você, hein? - perguntou Lílian sorrindo.

− Que tal fazer um filho?

− Um filho? - perguntou Lílian surpresa.

− A gente não precisa ter ele agora. Podemos só praticar - disse Tiago sorrindo e passando a mão no cabelo.

− Você tá me achando com cara de campo de quadribol é? - falou Lílian deitando em cima de Tiago.

− Quase isso - respondeu ele, invertendo as posições e beijando-a.

A mão de Tiago insinuou na blusa de Lílian enquanto a beijava. Ela puxou a camisa dele, tirando-a de uma vez. Os beijos estavam ficando cada vez mais apaixonados. Até que eles ouviram um estalo e pararam de se beijar.

− Será que vocês podem parar com essa pouca vergonha? - falou Sirius, mal humorado, sentando no sofá ao lado que o casal estava. Lílian e Tiago sentaram no sofá, ela morrendo de vergonha e ele morrendo de raiva.

− Almofadinhas, você pode me dizer o que você está fazendo aqui?

− O mesmo que todas as noites, Pontas.

− Exatamente. Tem uma semana que você vem aqui todas as noites. Por Merlim Sirius, eu preciso de uma noite sozinho com a minha esposa.

− Os tios da Perla ainda estão na casa dela, não é? - perguntou Lílian, recebendo uma confirmação de Sirius - Logo eles vão embora, Sirius. Você só tem que ser paciente.

− Lily, sabe a quantos dias eu estou sem ela?

− Eu imagino - respondeu Tiago ironicamente - Sirius, você não precisa ficar todas as noites com ela. Nem parece aquele grande Sirius Black, o conquistador, que não se envolvia com nenhuma garota.

− Tiago, você antes reclamava que eu ficava com várias garotas. E agora que eu só quero uma, você reclama do mesmo jeito. Não dá pra te entender.

− Eu só queria poder ficar a sós com a minha esposa - respondeu Tiago sendo censurado por Lílian - Eu preciso de um bom banho... frio de preferência.

− Não liga pro Tiago - falou Lílian, assim que o marido foi para o banheiro.

− Ele tem razão. Eu estou estragando os dias de vocês. O problema é que eu já estava acostumado a ver a Perla todos os dias. Pode parecer ridículo, mas eu sinto saudades dela.

− Não tem nada de ridículo nisso. Porque você não vai visitá-la?

− Por causa do tio querido dela.

− Bom, você pode ir lá e a levar para algum lugar. Ela não disse que você não poderia vê-la. Só disse que você não poderia ficar na casa dela.

− Eu estou chateado. Ela me desprezou.

− E você como é orgulhoso fica aí se roendo de saudades dela. Por que a gente não faz o seguinte. Nós esperamos o Tiago sair do banho e vamos juntos visitá-la? Eu tenho mesmo que ver meus pais.

− Não sei se é uma boa idéia...

− Você não disse que estava com saudades? Ela vai adorar te ver.

− Espero que sim.

− Eu vou apressar o Tiago - falou Lílian contente levantando do sofá, mas Sirius a segurou.

− O que foi? - perguntou ela assustada ao ver a cara que ele fez.

− Perla está em perigo - respondeu ele, segurando o cordão que estava em seu pescoço.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla revirou-se na cama mais uma vez. Não conseguia dormir. Por mais que tentasse não conseguia. A maldita crise de insônia voltara desde o dia que estava sem dormir com Sirius ao seu lado.

Resolveu levantar para pegar um copo de água, mas ao tentar fazer isso foi empurrada de volta pra cama. Ela tentou enxergar através da escuridão que estava o quarto dos pais, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi ver alguns vultos.

Um dos vultos acendeu a luz do abajur que estava na mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama. Assim que a luz foi acesa, Perla tentou gritar, mas foi impedida por uma mão que tampou sua boca. A sua frente estava um bruxo. O mais temido de todos.

− Nos encontramos novamente, srta Montanes - falou o bruxo que tinha os olhos avermelhados e as narinas em forma de fendas.

* * *

**N/A:** É, eu sei. A fic está indo para um caminho que ninguém queria. Eu sei muito bem disso. Mas o que eu posso fazer? A culpa é da malvada da tia JK que resolveu fazer todo mundo sofrer. Bom, mas se vcs não quiserem uma continuação, eu posso fazer essa fic ter um super hiper mega final feliz. A decisão é de vcs! À propósito, antes que mais alguém pergunte, a fic está no final, mas vcs ainda vão me aturar por mais alguns capítulos! E antes do Natal eu publico o próximo!  
Eu dedico esse capítulo pra minha grande amiga Anninha, pq se não fosse por ela, essa fic não existira hoje. E queria também dizer que, se vcs querem ver alguns momentos especiais(de preferencia felizes!) é só fazerem seus pedidos, que ainda dá tempo(parece propaganda de Natal!). Eu já atendi alguns e prometo fazer o máximo pra atender os que forem pedidos...

**Anaisa: **Sabe, eu acho que vc foi a única que percebeu essa tirada do Sirius(pelo menos foi a única que falou algo a respeito!). Sabe, eu fiquei escutando essa música que o Tiago cantou umas 20 vezes seguidas pra conseguir escrever a cena. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Bjos

**Witches: **Eu adoro fazer essas tiradas do Sirius. Acho que sem elas a fic não tem graça. Não, esse ainda não é o último capítulo. Mas ele está chegando. A fic termina no capítulo 40. E quanto a continuação...bom, isso é uma outra história. Bjos

**Thaisinha: **Desculpa não ter feito o que eu te prometi, mas vc viu que eu te dediquei o outro capítulo. A propósito, o que gostou mais, das tuas cenas ou do Sirius de roupão cor-de-rosa(como se eu não soubesse!). Bjos

**Silverghost: **Depois desse capítulo ainda faltam mais 6 capítulos( 5 na verdade, porque o 40 vai ser apenas um epílogo!). Fico feliz que tenha gostado do casamento. E brigada pela homenagem. Bjos

**Thatah: **Sabe, as vezes eu também me identifico com a Perla. Pena que eu não tenho a sorte dela de ter o Sirius. Em compensação eu tenho as crises de insônia dela, dá pra acreditar? Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Bjos.

**Je Black: **Eu espero que vc goste desse capítulo. E vc também já sabe que precisou, é só chamar. Bjos

**Anninha: **Se vc pede, eu atendo seus pedidos, afinal se não fosse por vc acho que essa fic não teria chego onde chegou. Obrigada pela força, pela ajuda e pelos parabéns. Pena que eu estraguei a sua surpresa. Bjos

**Juliana Montez: **Bom, o Sirius casar com a Perla seria uma boa idéia. Pena que ele tá com medo de casamento. Mas eu espero que vc goste desse capítulo. Bjos

** Friendship Black: **Me sinto lisonjeada de saber que a minha fic te inspirou. Eu já li ela e tá mto boa. Espero que vc continue. Bjos

**Lele: **Que bom que você está gostando da fic. Digamos que o que vc perguntou vai acontecer, mas não agora. Quanto a continuação, eu ainda não sei muito bem, mas é certo de que ela vai existir. Bjos

**Bru Malfoy Black : **Acho que a felicidade de todo mundo já começou a acabar. Mas eu vou tentar fazer o possível para ela não ser tão dolorida(o que eu praticamente acho impossível!). Eu amo essa música do 10 coisas que eu odeio em vc. Eu tava pensando no capítulo da fic e me deu um surto de colocar essa música. Já a outra(She), eu tava com ela na cabeça há um tempão. precisava colocar ela em algum capítulo. De preferência numa cena feliz. Feliz Natal e um próspero Ano-Novo pra você também! Bjos

**Krol Luz: **Calma. Em sua homenagem, tem capítulo novo da fic pra vc ler. Eu tento não demorar pra publicar, mas ultimamente isso tem sido impossível! Espero que virou minha fã? Fikei até sem graça agora(hehehehe) Bjos


	35. Nada Será Como Antes

* * *

**Capítulo 35 - Nada Será Como Antes**

* * *

− É um grande prazer vê-la novamente - falou Voldemort, fazendo sinal para o comensal tirar a mão da boca de Perla.

− Não posso dizer o mesmo – ela respondeu com frieza.

− Sabe de uma coisa? Você é igualzinha a Helena. Sempre tentando me enfrentar quando pode escolher ficar ao meu lado.

− Prefiro a morte.

− Nesse caso você vai ter, _minha querida _- ele falou, deixando um dos comensais animados - Mas não hoje. E quando chegar o dia eu terei o prazer de fazer o serviço. Assim como fiz com sua querida mãe.

− Me deixe brincar com ela, mestre - pediu um dos comensais, que tinha uma voz feminina que Perla conhecia muito bem.

− Bella, Bella, sempre querendo machucar a garotinha indefesa - falou Voldemort ironicamente. Perla foi tentando colocar a mão debaixo do travesseiro onde estava sua varinha sem que ninguém percebesse. Ela pensava num jeito de sair dali já que estava em desvantagem de cinco para um - Tudo por causa daquele... como é mesmo o nome dele?

− Sirius Black – Bellatrix respondeu com raiva.

− Ah sim. O traidor do sangue dos Black. É esse aqui - perguntou ele, pegando um porta-retrato na mesa de cabeceira, que tinha uma foto de Sirius com Perla - Você pode conseguir coisa muito melhor. Pena que assim como sua mãe, você escolheu o lado dos perdedores. Deve ter sido influência dos trouxas que te criaram - ele pegou o porta-retrato que tinha a foto dos pais de Perla - Pena que eles já estão mortos. Eu adoraria matá-los.

− _Estupefaça _- gritou Perla de surpresa, arremessando Voldemort na parede.

− _Crucio _- gritou Bellatrix, fazendo Perla se curvar de dor. Voldemort se levantou, rindo apesar da boca estar sangrando.

− Eu adoraria ter essa coragem do meu lado. Mas, como isso não é possível, eu vou ter que lhe dar uma lição - disse confiante - Saiam todos. Eu quero ficar a sós com ela. A sós com a garota que se escondeu de mim por dezenove anos. Para mostrar que o sacrifício de Helena foi em vão. Eu sempre ganho.

Todos os comensais saíram, apesar de Bellatrix ter relutado um pouco, mas acabou aceitando as ordens de seu mestre. Voldemort sentou na cama e encarou Perla nos olhos. Ela se sentia muito fraca e sua varinha estava no chão. Ele a pegou e a entregou para a menina.

− Sabe, você é muito parecida fisicamente com sua mãe. Mas não tem os olhos dela. Aqueles olhos fascinavam qualquer pessoa. Mas não posso negar que os seus tenham um brilho especial - Ele puxou a coberta e olhou para a menina - Você é muito bonita, mas infelizmente, eu não toco em trouxas.

− Você não é o meu tipo - respondeu Perla sarcasticamente - Eu prefiro que um trasgo me toque a ser tocada por você.

− Cuidado com o que fala garota! Eu posso atender seu pedido e trazer um trasgo até aqui - respondeu Voldemort, também sarcasticamente - Por que você não aproveita que eu lhe devolvi a sua varinha e me ataca novamente?

Perla ficou quieta e Voldemort riu. Riu com uma intensidade que Perla nunca tinha visto antes. Era uma risada fria, cruel. Uma risada que dava medo.

− Sabe qual é o problema de bruxos fracos? Não conseguem enfrentar seu inimigo depois de terem sua arma devolvida. São diferentes de bruxos como eu, que lutam em condição de igualdade. De armas eu diria, por que não há dúvidas que eu sou muito mais poderoso que você.

− Então por que não me mata de uma vez. Acaba com isso. Não foi o que você fez com a minha mãe? Por que tem tanto problema em me matar?

− Por que não tem graça matar você. Não enquanto você ainda é uma pobre bruxinha filha de trouxas. O dia que você se revelar, aí sim, eu terei prazer em matá-la – Perla não conseguiu entender o que aquelas palavras queriam dizer - Mas essa conversa está me deixando muito entediado. Que tal uma diversão? _Crucio_.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Sirius, se vocês nos trouxe até aqui para nada, você vai se ver comigo! - falou Tiago, que continuava irritado com o amigo ao aparatarem perto do bairro trouxa onde Perla morava.

Eles correram para a rua da casa dela, e viram que tudo estava uma confusão. Diversas pessoas estavam na rua, podia-se escutar muitos gritos vindos de diversas casas, além de algumas possuírem o que os bruxos mais temiam. A marca da Morte. O crânio colossal composto por esmeraldas e uma cobra saindo da boca.

Lílian ficou desesperada ao se lembrar dos pais. Correu na frente dos marotos, enfrentando a multidão que estavam em frente as casas, e depois de muito esforço conseguiu ficar de frente para a casa dos pais. Ela caiu de joelhos no chão. Tiago correu em sua direção.

−Lily, o que... - mas ele não conseguiu terminar a frase. Ela apontou para o alto, onde havia a marca. Seus pais estavam mortos.

Tiago abraçou a esposa, tentando inutilmente acalmá-la. Ela chorava sem consolo. Ele olhou a sua volta a procura de Sirius, mas não viu sinal do moreno.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Três comensais abriram a porta do quarto de Thaís, mas não encontraram ninguém dentro do aposento. Um deles foi para o outro quarto, enquanto os outros ficaram vasculhando o lugar a procura de alguma coisa.

Thais estava escondida atrás da porta do quarto, pensando no que fazer. Ela sabia que haviam três comensais da morte na casa e imaginou que pudesse dar conta deles. Mas não saberia se ia conseguir sair dali se houvessem mais pessoas lá dentro. Do lugar onde estava conseguia escutar os gritos de Perla vindo do outro quarto. Precisava sair dali para ajudá-la.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela saiu de seu esconderijo e estuporou um dos comensais. O outro lhe mandou um feitiço, mas ela escapou por um triz. Saiu correndo do quarto em direção ao quarto de Perla, mas se deparou com outro comensal parado na frente da porta do quarto.

Ela tentou voltar, mas o comensal que estava em seu quarto a impediu. Ambos apontavam a varinha para a garota, que não sabia como faria para escapar. Um deles lançou um feitiço. Ela se abaixou na mesma hora, e o feitiço acabou atingindo o comensal que estava perto da escada. Ela correu na direção da escada e começou a descer. Não daria conta de salvar Perla sozinha. Precisava de ajuda.

Ao chegar na sala, havia um outro comensal. Ela tentou atingi-lo com um feitiço, mas ele escapou, e ela acabou sendo atingida por um feitiço que veio do comensal que estava atrás dela, no alto da escada.

Ela caiu no chão e sua varinha foi arremessada longe. O comensal parou em frente a garota e ficou analisando-a antes de começar a rir.

− Diga olá para a morte, trouxa - falou com a varinha apontada para ela.

− _Estupefaça _- gritou Sirius, que tinha acabado de entrar na casa. O comensal caiu estuporado no chão.

O outro comensal que estava na sala avançou para cima de Sirius, mas depois de lançar um feitiço quatro vezes e escapar cinco vezes de outro, ele acabou conseguindo estuporar o comensal.

− Thais, onde a Perla está? - perguntou ele, tentando ajudar a garota se levantar.

− Lá em cima, Sirius - respondeu ela um pouco tonta - Mas eu não sei quantos comensais estão lá em cima. Você vai precisar de ajuda.

− Você não está em condições de combate - falou Sirius, fazendo-a sentar no sofá e entregando sua varinha - Fique aqui e se algum deles aparecer, você tenta atacá-los.

− Tudo bem – ela respondeu, pegando a varinha, no momento que podia se escutar um grito de Perla vindo do quarto - Cuidado.

Sirius correu para a escada, mas antes que conseguisse subir, mais um comensal apareceu.

- Ora, ora, quem resolveu aparecer por aqui, se não é meu querido primo Sirius Black - falou Bellatrix, retirando o capuz.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Lily, eu vou tentar chamar os aurores. Não faça nada até eu voltar - pediu Tiago, deixando Lílian sentada em frente a casa dos pais. Assim que ele se afastou, ela entrou dentro da casa.

Lílian não viu ninguém de imediato. Subiu as escadas e correu para o quarto dos pais. A porta estava entreaberta. Ela a abriu com os olhos fechados, relutando em ver o que tinha dentro do quarto. Assim que a porta estava totalmente aberta, ela os abriu, caindo de joelhos novamente ao ver os pais mortos em cima da cama.

Sentiu uma profunda dor no peito. Queria gritar, queria colocar toda a raiva que sentia naquele momento para fora. Mas um grito a despertou de seus pensamentos. Petúnia estava na casa. E ainda estava viva.

Correu para o quarto da irmã e abriu a porta com um chute. Petúnia estava num canto do quarto. E apenas um comensal estava perto dela, com a varinha apontada para a menina. Lílian não conseguiu pensar direito no que fazer. Só sabia que precisava salvar sua irmã. Ela sacou a varinha e apontou para o comensal.

− _Crucio _- gritou com todo o ódio, com toda a raiva que havia em seu coração. O comensal caiu no chão e Petúnia correu para os braços da irmã.

− Lily, ele ia me matar - falou ela, chorando como uma criança desolada. Lílian olhava para o comensal, não acreditando que tinha acabado de cometer uma das maldições imperdoáveis.

Tiago chegou logo depois com Fábio e Gideão Prewett. Lílian correu para abraçá-lo, enquanto os outros dois prendiam o comensal.

− Tiago, eu não sei o que estava fazendo... quando eu o vi tentando matar Petúnia eu não consegui pensar direito. Apesar de tudo ela é minha irmã. Eu não podia deixá-la morrer também.

− Tudo bem, Lily - Falou Tiago, tentando acalmar a esposa - Está tudo bem agora. Com você e com Petúnia.

− Meu pais estão mortos - falou Lílian, chorando como uma criança desamparada. Fábio tirou Petúnia da casa, mas Gideão se aproximou do casal.

− Temos que ir na casa vizinha. Parece que as coisas não estão boas por lá - falou ele, apontando para a casa que dava para ver da janela do quarto de Petúnia.

− Perla - falou Lílian.

− Sirius - falou Tiago e os três saíram da casa em direção a casa vizinha.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Eu não tenho tempo para brincadeiras, Bella.

− Você nunca teve tempo pra nada - respondeu Bellatrix com ironia - Mas se pensa que eu vou deixar você passar, está muito enganado. Terá que me enfrentar para conseguir salvar sua queridinha.

− Você não me deixa escolha - respondeu Sirius confiante - _Expelliarmus_.

− Isso é brincadeira de criança, Sirius? - perguntou Bellatrix ao escapar do feitiço - Você não aprendeu nada melhor no seu cursinho de auror?

− Eu estou apenas começando - respondeu ele confiante.

Sirius e Bellatrix começaram a duelar. Logo apareceu mais um comensal na sala, que avançou na direção dele. Mas Thais se levantou e começou a duelar com ele.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Sabe para uma filha de trouxas, até que você está resistindo bem - disse Voldemort encarando Perla, que estava deitada na cama, com dificuldades de respirar - Eu posso parar se você quiser. É só me pedir.

− Nunca - respondeu Perla com dificuldade.

− Que teimosia... você não percebe que está perdendo com isso?

− Meus pais me ensinaram a nunca desistir diante de um obstáculo.

− Acha que eu sou isso? Apenas um obstáculo? - perguntou Voldemort surpreso com a colocação da menina.

− Você está longe de ser um obstáculo em minha vida - respondeu Perla confiante, levantando da cama.

− Acha que consegue me ferir?

− Mais do que você pensa!

Voldemort ia responder, mas foi pego de surpresa por um feitiço de Perla que o derrubou no chão. Ela saiu correndo do quarto o mais rápido que conseguiu. Ele apenas se levantou e começou a andar atrás dela.

− Você não pode se esconder de mim, garota - disse calmo, quando Perla estava perto da escada - Você vai precisar de outra lição. _Crucio_.

Perla caiu escada abaixo, interrompendo o duelo entre Sirius e Bellatrix. Sirius correu para a namorada. Voldemort desceu as escadas junto com mais quatro comensais. Junto com Bellatrix e o comensal que havia sido estuporado por Sirius e já recuperava suas forças, e o que duelava com Thaís, Voldemort estava com seis comensais, contra Sirius, Thais que estava machucada e Perla que estava sem a menor condição de combate.

− Vejo que ainda temos algumas crianças para brincar - falou Voldemort friamente - Eu não disse que queria todos os outros mortos?

− Eu estava acabando com o Black - defendeu-se Bellatrix.

− Pois então, termine o serviço - respondeu Voldemort. Bellatrix se aproximou de Sirius, que entrou na frente de Perla.

− Não acha que vai conseguir combater com todos nós sozinhos, acha Black? - perguntou uma voz masculina de um comensal que estava atrás de Bellatrix. Sirius reconheceu quem era. Os olhos azuis acinzentados eram inconfundíveis, mesmo tendo o rosto oculto pelo capuz. Lúcio Malfoy.

− Ele não está sozinho - respondeu Tiago, que entrou na casa junto com Lílian, Gideão, Fábio, Alice e Frank.

Cada um dos recém chegados começou a lutar com um comensal. Voldemort apenas observava tudo, tentando chegar onde Sirius estava com Perla. Sirius pegou a namorada que estava semi-acordada no colo e tentou sair com ela da casa. Voldemort tentou impedi-lo, mas Tiago apareceu a tempo de impedir que o feitiço mandado por ele acertasse o casal.

Logo, somente Gideão e Fábio ainda continuavam lutando contra os comensais. Lílian, Alice, Tiago e Frank duelavam com Voldemort, que conseguia lutar com os quatro ao mesmo tempo.

Sirius conseguiu sair da casa com Perla e do lado de fora ele encontrou com Remo, que estava desesperado.

− Onde está a Thaís?

− Lá dentro, mas... - respondeu Sirius, mas Remo não esperou ele terminar a frase e correu para dentro da casa.

No lado de fora a confusão era grande. Muitos trouxas estavam assustados com o que estava acontecendo, e além de vários aurores que chegavam a todo momento, tentando impedir as matanças, o esquadrão de feitiços, estavam tendo muita dificuldade em apagar a memória de todos os trouxas e controlar a situação.

Sirius andou um pouco com Perla em seus braços, até parar perto de uma árvore, onde ele encostou a menina. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e esboçou um sorriso ao ver quem estava com ela.

− Eu sabia que você ia aparecer - falou com muita dificuldade.

− Eu sempre tento te proteger do perigo, mas sempre acabo chegando atrasado.

− Você sempre chega na hora certa - respondeu Perla, colocando a mão no rosto dele - Onde estão os outros?

− Na casa.

− E os meus tios? - Sirius respirou fundo antes de responder.

− Mortos - Perla fechou os olhos novamente ao receber a notícia.

− Me tira daqui - pediu

− Eu vou te levar para o St Mungus - respondeu Sirius pegando-a no colo novamente.

− Não. Me leva para a sua casa - respondeu Perla abrindo os olhos novamente e encarando os olhos azuis de Sirius - Se me levar pro St Mungus eles vão me deixar lá por dias.

− Está tendo crise de Edgar agora é? - Brincou Sirius fazendo Perla rir.

− Apenas não quero ficar nem mais um dia sem você - respondeu ela, selando os lábios do maroto com um beijo rápido e perdendo a consciência em seguida.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Dentro da casa, o duelo entre Voldemort e os quatro ainda continuava. Vários aurores estava na casa, tentando conter os comensais. Voldemort lançou um feitiço que atingiu Lílian e Alice. Tiago foi pra cima dele e recebeu um feitiço estuporante direto no peito.

Voldemort apontou a varinha para Frank e ia lançar a maldição imperdoável para matar o auror, quando a porta se abriu e Dumbledore entrou. Voldemort encarou Dumbledore por um tempo, antes de desaparatar. Os comensais ao perceberem a saída de seu mestre, fizeram o mesmo. Apenas dois, que estavam desacordados continuaram lá.

Remo, que tinha chegado pouco antes de Dumbledore, tentava acordar Thais, que estava num canto da sala. Aos poucos ela foi recuperando a consciência e abrindo os olhos.

− Remo...

− Você está bem? Como está se sentindo?

− Melhor agora que você chegou.

− Eu vou te levar pra casa - falou ele, mas ao tentar pegar a menina no colo, ele sentiu uma dor no peito.

− O que houve?

− Nada demais - respondeu ele, pegando a menina no colo e a levando da casa. Tiago observou a cena um pouco confuso, pois tinha acabado de recuperar a consciência.

− O outro comensal que nós pegamos na casa dos Evans conseguiu fugir - avisou Fábio para Moody e Dumbledore.

− Veremos isso depois - falou Dumbledore, que estava calmo, apesar de tudo - é melhor sairmos daqui. O esquadrão de feitiços está tendo muito trabalho lá fora para conter a situação. E creio que temos um enterro para preparar.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

O enterro dos Evans e dos Stoller aconteceu dois dias depois. Petúnia acusou Lílian de ser a responsável pela morte dos pais e passou o tempo todo ao lado do noivo, Valter Dursley. Lílian chorou em silêncio no ombro de Tiago, enquanto Perla, que estava se apoiando em Sirius para conseguir ficar de pé, não derrubou uma lágrima sequer.

Assim que o enterro acabou, Perla saiu andando, devagar e com dificuldade, para uma outra área do cemitério. Sirius quis ir atrás dela, mas Lílian o impediu.

− Pra onde ela vai? – ele perguntou num misto de curiosidade e preocupação.

− Para o lugar que ela sempre vai quando esta triste - respondeu Lílian.

− É melhor eu ir atrás dela, Lily. Ela não está em condições de andar sozinha.

− Confia em mim - respondeu Lílian - Eu sei o que estou falando.

Perla parou diante de dois túmulos. Apesar de terem morrido em épocas diferentes, os pais foram enterrados em túmulos vizinhos. Ela sentou em frente a eles e começou a chorar.

− Por que? Essa é a pergunta que eu me faço. Por que? - falou com tristeza e amargura - Todas as pessoas tem um pai e uma mãe e vivem felizes com eles por um longo tempo. E eu tive três pessoas a quem eu poderia chamar tanto de pai como de mãe e, no entanto, nenhum deles estão aqui. Como se já não bastasse saber que meus pais verdadeiros nem ao menos me conheceram, pois morreram sem ter a chance, eu tive que perder meu pai e minha mãe. Aqueles que sempre fizeram tudo por mim. E que nunca entenderam que o que eu mais precisava eles não souberam me dar. Mesmo assim, eu tive pais que me amaram, apesar de serem os pais da minha melhor amiga, eu os tinha como meus pais. E como se não fosse injustiça o bastante eu perder duas vezes, eu tive que perder três. Por que? Por que eu tive que encarar três perdas? Eu só tenho dezenove anos. Isso não é sofrimento o bastante pra mim?

− Tudo tem seu lado positivo - respondeu Lílian sentando ao lado dela.

− Então me diz que lado positivo você consegue ver?

− Eu sei como se sente, Perla. Sei por que eu também sinto. Apesar de só perder meus pais uma única vez, é uma dor tão forte, que me daria vontade de morrer. Daria se eu não tivesse em quem me apoiar. Pode parecer engraçado, mas eu fico me perguntando o que seria de mim agora, se o Tiago não estivesse comigo? Com meus pais mortos e minha irmã que me odeia?

− Eu preferia não fazer parte desse maldito mundo mágico!

− Não seja injusta com você mesma. Acha que estaria se sentindo melhor se nunca soubesse que magia realmente existe?

− Talvez as coisas fossem melhores. Talvez os seus pais estivessem vivos hoje.

− Ou talvez não. E se a resposta fosse não, Perla, como você estaria agora?

− Sem saber de nada disso. Sem saber que estamos dentro de uma guerra.

− E quanto a Sirius? Seria bom jamais tê-lo conhecido? - Perla parou de chorar ao lembrar do maroto - Acha que nós duas teríamos a mesma amizade se não tivéssemos ido juntas pra Hogwarts? Será que você estaria feliz agora, se não tivesse Alice, Remo, Edgar como seus amigos?

− Não. Não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês.

− Lembre-se sempre disso. Por mais que as coisas estejam ruins, tem sempre alguma coisa boa ao nosso lado que nos motiva a viver.

− Você está certa, Lily. Apesar de tudo ser injusto... mas você está certa - falou Perla tristemente - Eu não sei o que faria sem você.

− Não precisa agradecer. Eu sempre fui sua irmã mais velha. Esse é o meu papel, não é? - Perla riu e abraçou Lílian - Bom, é melhor voltarmos, porque tem um certo maroto que deve estar arrancando os cabelos pra saber se você está bem.

− Só se você estiver falando do Remo - respondeu Perla, que estava bem melhor - Porque Sirius não arrancaria um fio de cabelo sequer, mesmo que o mundo estivesse acabando. Acha que ele estragaria o penteado? - As duas riram.

Perla foi com Sirius de moto pra casa do maroto. Apesar dele querer que ela fosse para o St Mungus saber se estava tudo bem, ela não quis ir e ele achou melhor não insistir. Já tinha ficado uma semana brigado com ela. Não conseguiria ficar mais tempo. Ao chegar na casa dele, Perla se assustou com a nova decoração.

− O que aconteceu aqui? – ela ficou assutada ao ver que o apartamento estava todo redecorado.

−Vem, você ainda não viu o principal - respondeu Sirius, pegando Perla pelo braço e a levando para o quarto - O que acha?

− Como? - perguntou Perla espantada, ao perceber que no quarto haviam diversas coisas suas. Sirius abriu o armário deixando-a ainda mais espantada. - Eu não me lembro de ter trazido isso tudo pra cá.

− Você não trouxe - respondeu Sirius calmamente - Eu trouxe. O que achou?

− Sirius, e toda aquela história de cada um termos a nossa casa para termos liberdade?

− Você achou mesmo que eu ia te deixar morar sozinha naquela casa depois do que houve?

−Acha que eu ficando aqui não corro mais perigo?

− Não. Mas aqui você fica mais perto de mim.

− Está me pedindo em casamento, Sirius Black?

− Eu vejo isso como uma relação moderna. Thais e Remo não moram juntos e não são casados? Eu pensei que a gente podia fazer o mesmo. Mas se você não quiser... - Sirius fez uma cara de cachorro sem dono que só ele sabia fazer.

− Eu vou adorar - respondeu ela, beijando-o - Só vou sentir falta do Almofadinhas.

− Eu não te contei? - perguntou Sirius, ficando sério.

− Não me diga que aqueles desgraçados...?

− Eu sinto muito, Perla - respondeu Sirius, a abraçando. Ela fez menção de chorar, mas acabou segurando as lágrimas.

− Um dia eu ainda acabo com o desgraçado que fez isso! - respondeu com raiva, e ficando um pouco tonta.

− Melhor você descansar agora, _pequena_. Amanhã será um novo dia!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Aniversário de Dumbledore? - perguntou Perla surpresa.

− Bom, nós não sabemos se é mesmo o aniversário dele. Mas ele mandou chamar todo mundo da Ordem para uma comemoração - respondeu Sirius.

− E desde quando eu sou da Ordem?

− Você não é - disse Sirius marotamente - Mas é minha namorada e vai comigo.

− Me sinto uma intrusa.

− E eu me sinto o Pontas de antigamente - respondeu Tiago ao olhar os terrenos de Hogwarts.

− E o que isso significa? - perguntou Lílian curiosa.

− Que ele não é mais o Pontas - brincou Sirius - Ele é agora o Sr Potter, chefe de família, responsável por uma ruivinha nada "explosiva".

− Pelo menos eu nunca azarei ninguém só por diversão - respondeu Lílian que tinha ficado bastante vermelha.

− A gente não azarava ninguém por diversão - defendeu-se Sirius - Quer dizer, quando era com o Seboso era mais do que diversão. Era um prazer.

− Coitado dele - falou Frank - Sofreu nas mãos de vocês.

− Coitada de mim e da Alice - falou Perla de bom humor - Eu e ela que aturávamos o _stress _da Lily quando esses meninos aprontavam alguma.

− Não era tanto assim – Lílian se defendeu parando em frente ao Salgueiro Lutador - será que vocês podem resolver isso? - falou apontando para a árvore que se debatia furiosamente.

− Pedrinho - chamou Sirius - Está na hora de você mostrar pra que serve!

Pedro deu um passo a frente e no segundo seguinte ele tinha desaparecido. Perla olhou para o chão, onde um minúsculo ratinho branco havia aparecido.

− Por que eu não consigo me acostumar com essa idéia? - questionou Perla, enquanto o rato ia em direção a árvore - Mas como vocês fazem quando tem, vocês sabem, quando tem mais gente?

− Nada que um galho de árvore não resolva - falou Tiago.

− Mas você conhece os marotos, Perla - falou Lílian - Eles não perdem uma oportunidade de aparecer, quando tem a chance.

O Salgueiro Lutador parou de se debater, o que significava que Pedro, em sua forma animaga, havia apertado o nó que havia no tronco da árvore. Logo, Alice, Frank, Lílian, Tiago, Sirius e Perla entraram no túnel que levava até a casa dos Gritos.

Quase todos os membros da Ordem estavam na casa, exceto o "aniversariante". Sirius apresentou cada um deles para Perla.

− Este é Alastor Moody, meu chefe e Ben Fenwick...

− É um prazer conhece-la, srta Montanes - falou Fenwick, parando na frente de Perla e beijando a sua mão - Já ouvi muita coisa a seu respeito.

− Eu espero que sejam coisas boas - respondeu Perla sorrindo, deixando Sirius enciumado.

− Se me dá licença, Fenwick, eu tenho que apresentar o resto do pessoal pra ela - falou ele, puxando a namorada - você tinha que sorrir tanto?

− Eu só quis ser simpática! - defendeu-se Perla.

− Simpática? Sei bem... Bom esses dois aqui são os filhos do professor Prewett, Gideão e Fábio.

− Muito Prazer. Eu não sabia que o meu ex-professor de DCAT tinha filhos. Ele nunca mencionou nada!

− Era um segredo de meu pai - falou Fábio.

− Engraçado, mas eu acho que já escutei o nome de vocês em algum lugar.

− Fábio é meu namorado - falou Marlene McKinnon, se aproximando de Perla - Como vai, Perla?

− Bem... se ele é o seu namorado, então você deve ser o namorado da Amélia! - falou Perla para Gideão.

− Na verdade, eu sou o noivo. Amélia e eu estamos noivos.

− Isso é ótimo! Meus parabéns!

− Bom Pê, continuando a te apresentar o pessoal - falou Sirius puxando a namorada mais uma vez - Aquela que está conversando com a Lílian é a Emelina Vance. Ela trabalha no St Mungus com ela. E aquela lá no canto é a Dorcas Meadowes. Ela é uma inominável.

− Você não me disse que haviam outras garotas além de Lílian e Alice!

− Eu esqueci desse... _pequeno detalhe _!

− Pequeno detalhe? Tem mais alguma que eu ainda não tenha conhecido?

− Bom, tem a ...

− Perla?

− Héstia! Que bom te ver! - falou Perla abraçando a garota a sua frente.

− Vocês se conhecem? - estranhou Sirius.

− Claro que eu conheço a Perla! - respondeu Héstia - Ela sempre estava nos treinos de quadribol da Corvinal.

− Eu me esqueci que ela namorou com o apanhador! - resmungou Sirius.

− Se você não se lembra Black, eu era goleiro! - respondeu Edgar.

− Tanto faz. Dá no mesmo.

− Ed, que bom te ver - falou Perla, abraçando o garoto - E a Kelly como está?

− Enjoada... Ela enjoa por tudo. Enjoa se me ver, enjoa se eu chego perto, enjoa se eu falo. Estou louco pra essa criança nascer logo. Não agüento mais dormir na sala.

− Já sabem se é menino ou menina?

− Não. Kelly quer que seja surpresa. Ela prefere um menino, mas eu gostaria que fosse uma menina.

− Só espero que você não a chame de Perla.

− Por que não? - perguntaram Sirius e Edgar ao mesmo tempo.

− Já não chega eu estar sendo perseguida por um psicopata? Não querem que ela tenha o mesmo destino, ou querem?

− Já que você acabou com a minha única idéia de nome, e você é a madrinha do bebê, que nome você escolhe?

− Eu não sei. O que você acha, Sirius?

− Que tal Helena?

− Helena? - estranhou Perla.

− É. È um bonito nome. Não acha, Edgar?

− Eu gostei. Se a Perla aprovar...

− Tudo bem - respondeu Perla um pouco perturbada.

− Está tudo bem com você, Pê?

- Tá Sirius... – Perla tentou disfarçar o que sentia naquele momento - Quem é aquele? Você ainda não me apresentou!

− Carataco Dearbon - respondeu Sirius - Ele é caçador de Criaturas das Trevas. E o que está conversando com ele é o Elifas Doge. Ele trabalha no Ministério. Assim como o Dédalo Diggle, que você deve se lembrar dele, de Hogwarts.

− Sim, eu lembro.

− E aquele que está com eles eu nunca vi. Acho que é irmão do Dumbledore. E aquele ali que acabou de chegar é o meu amigo Remo que sempre chega atrasado nas reuniões.

− Perla - chamou Lílian do outro lado da sala - Por que você não tira uma foto nossa?

− Eu não tiro foto há tanto tempo... acho que nem me lembro mais.

− Você era uma excelente fotógrafa em Hogwarts - apoiou Alice.

− Eu concordo com isso - falou Edgar, deixando Sirius um pouco enciumado.

− Tudo bem. Vocês venceram.

− Thais, você não vem? - perguntou Remo, ao ver que a namorada ficou ao lado de Perla.

− Deixa a Perla tirar fotos de todos da Ordem primeiro. Depois eu apareço.

Perla tirou várias fotos dos integrantes da Ordem e depois tirou algumas fotos dos amigos e com os amigos, além de ter tirado várias fotos com Sirius. Logo Dumbledore apareceu e eles comemoraram o suposto aniversário do diretor da escola. Estavam todos felizes e não faziam a menor idéia do que estava pra acontecer.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− O que aconteceu, Mestre?

− Bella – disse Voldemort pensativo - acho que Dumbledore está armando algo contra mim!

− Por que acha isso?

− Essa aparição dele no nosso último ataque.

− E como vamos saber se ele está ou não?

− Acho que chegou a hora de chamar o nosso _espião _.

− Acha que ele vai concordar em ficar do nosso lado?

− Se não concordar por bem, sei que você tem um jeito especial de fazê-lo aceitar. Ele nos deve isso. Até hoje deixamos que ele espiasse sem fazer nada com ele. Mas a partir de hoje não. Preciso de alguém que me dê informações sobre Dumbledore.

− Eu vou fazer o que pede, _milorde_.

− Eu sei que vai! - respondeu Voldemort, sorrindo satisfeito.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla trabalhava em seu escritório tentando colocar tudo em dia agora que tinha que trabalhar no Ministério e na empresa que era de sua mãe. Ela estava tão concentrada que não percebeu a entrada de Edgar.

− Chegou a hora! - falou ele nervoso.

− Hora de que, Ed? - perguntou ela calmamente, sem nem olhar pra ele.

− Do bebê, Perla. Ele vai nascer!

− Que bebe?

− O meu filho, Perla - gritou Edgar, fazendo Perla prestar atenção nele.

− Quando?

− AGORA!

Perla foi com Edgar para o St Mungus, onde Lílian estava fazendo o parto de Kelly. Amélia, Tiago e Sirius estavam em frente a sala de parto. Perla foi para junto do namorado. Já Edgar começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

− Eu devia estar lá dentro... é a minha esposa... e o meu filho... quer dizer filha... eu sei lá...

− Edgar, você quer parar com isso? Vai dar tudo certo! - pediu Amélia que estava ficando irritada.

− Eu vou entrar lá!

− Edgar - chamou Sirius, segurando-o pelo braço - Você tem certeza de que vai querer entrar lá dentro, e ver a Kelly com a barriga aberta, com...

− Eu to enjoado - falou Edgar, saindo correndo para o banheiro.

− O bom e velho Sirius Black! Sempre de grande ajuda! - reclamou Perla - Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu vou entrar! - falou ela, entrando dentro da sala de parto.

− Quando você vai tomar jeito?

− Amélia, querida, todos me adoram do jeito que eu sou!

− Como você conseguiu conviver com ele por todos esses anos?

− Pra quem é casado com a Lily, Sirius é brincadeira - respondeu Tiago de bom humor.

Depois de um tempo de nervosismo de Edgar, irritação de Amélia com Sirius e bom humor dos marotos, a porta da sala abriu e Perla saiu de lá com um embrulho nas mãos.

− Ed é uma menina.

− Minha... filha? - falou Edgar, surpreso e feliz ao ver a menina no colo de Perla.

− Sua filha - respondeu Perla, deixando cair uma lágrima de emoção.

− Seja bem vida ao mundo, Helena Bones – disse Edgar pegando a filha no colo.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom, mais um capítulo que demorou a sair. Eu sei que tinha prometido para o Natal, mas infelizmente não deu. Mas eu espero que tenha valido a pena esperar. Eu não gostei mto desse capítulo, achei que ele não ficou do jeito que eu tinha imaginado. Mas eu espero que vocês gostem.

**Anaisa: **Gostei tanto dos seus mistérios que resolvi fazer um pouco. Mas logo eles serão esclarecidos. E quanto ao final da fic, já posso adiantar que ele não será .

**Witches: **Pelo menos o Sirius ta melhor agora. Pena que por pouco tempo, por que nós sabemos o que acontece com ele, não é mesmo? Espero que goste do capítulo. Bjos

**Ana Luthor: **Acho que você foi a única que percebeu...deixa pra lá, senão eu acabo falando o que não devo. Mas tudo bem. AMEI suas reviews, me deixaram muito, mas muito feliz. Quanto ao seu pedido, como já te disse, ele vai ser atendido. Talvez não do jeito que você pediu mas ele vai! Bjos

** Friendship Black: **Posso garantir que pelo menos por enquanto vai ter um certo maroto para salvar a Perla sempre que ela estiver em perigo. E obrigada também por ler a minha fic. Ainda não tive tempo de continuar a sua, mas vou ler! Bjos

**Thais: **Eu sei que você adora as suas. Bom esse capítulo não deu pra colocar muita, por que ele foi tão tumultuado. Mas depois tem mais. Bjos

**lety potter: **Adorei sua review. E espero que você continue gostando da fic, mesmo que ela fique triste. E sim, ela termina logo depois do "sumiço" do Voldemort. Bjos

**Anninha: **Minha amiguinha do coração. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da homenagem. Espero que você esteja melhor. Suas reviews me deixam mto feliz. Te adoro. Bjos

**Je Black: **brigada pela homenagem na sua fic. Eu espero que você consiga ler este capítulo antes de viajar. Bjos.

**Krol Luz: **Fico muito feliz em sabe rque está gostando tanto assim da fic. Não se preocupa, que você não está me pertubando. Eu também fico super ansiosa pelos capítulos novos das fics que eu leio. Espero que .


	36. Quantas Vezes Temos Que Dizer Adeus?

* * *

**Capítulo 36 - Quantas Vezes Temos que Dizer Adeus?**

* * *

Sirius estava deitado na cama com Perla dormindo aninhada em seus braços. Ele não se cansava de ficar admirando a namorada e se perguntava várias vezes porque tinha sido tão infantil nos tempos de escola e não tinha se dado conta de que era completamente apaixonado por ela desde o início.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz muito conhecida (e odiada) dele, que o chamava da sala, provavelmente da lareira.

Tentou se levantar sem acordar Perla, mas ela logo abriu os olhos assim que ele se levantou da cama, com uma expressão que era uma mistura de surpresa e sono.

− O que houve? - perguntou, mas Sirius apenas fez sinal para a sala, onde a voz o chamava cada vez mais alto.

− Fenwick, eu espero que você tenha um ótimo motivo pra ter me acordado a essa hora - falou Sirius de mal humor.

− Black, pode ter certeza que eu não estou nem um pouco feliz em estar te chamando a essa hora - falou Fenwick que tinha a cabeça envolta por chamas vermelhas na lareira.

− Então desembucha logo, que eu não tenho tempo pra perder - retrucou Sirius impaciente.

Fenwick ia responder, mas parou de falar e ficou olhando na direção que Sirius tinha vindo. Este logo entendeu o motivo do silêncio.

− Boa noite, srta Montanes - falou para Perla, que vestia um robe branco em cima da camisola rosa, que era um pouco visível mesmo sob o robe.

− Eu acho que você não veio até aqui pra ver a MINHA namorada - falou Sirius enciumado, ao ver que Fenwick não tirava os olhos de Perla.

− Não, na verdade eu vim te dar um recado. Moody quer todos os aurores no quartel imediatamente - falou ele, olhando pra Sirius.

− E será que eu posso saber o motivo dessa reunião "repentina" no meio da noite?

− Os McKinnon foram assassinados - respondeu Fenwick.

− Marlene - falou Perla baixinho.

− Não só ela, como o irmão David e os pais - respondeu Fenwick tristemente - É melhor se apressar Black. E boa noite, srta Montanes.

E com um estalo ele desapareceu da lareira. Sirius correu para o quarto para mudar de roupa e Perla foi atrás dele, bastante preocupada.

− Sirius...

− É, eu sei Perla... é horrível - respondeu ele, terminando de se vestir e se preparando pra sair.

− Toma cuidado - falou ela, colocando a mão no rosto de Sirius e fazendo-o encara-la.

− Eu vou tomar - respondeu ele, selando seus lábios com um beijo e saindo em seguida.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Alice lia calmamente um livro, deitada na cama, quando Frank abriu a porta do quarto, aparentando extremo cansaço.

− Como foi a missão? - perguntou, fechando o livro e o colocando na mesa de cabeceira.

− Cansativa. Tiago acabou de assumir o meu posto - respondeu Frank, retirando os sapatos e deitando na cama.

− Sabe, as vezes eu fico me perguntando se fizemos bem em entrar para a Ordem. Quer dizer, nós já temos tanto trabalho no quartel e ainda fomos assumir mais essa obrigação.

− As vezes eu me pergunto isso também, Alice - respondeu Frank sonolento - E apesar de pensar muito sobre o assunto, nunca chego a uma conclusão.

− Acha que deveríamos desistir?

− Não. Por que apesar de não sabermos se fizemos bem em entrar, acho que não é certo sairmos. Mas se você quiser desistir...

− Eu nunca desisto de ficar ao seu lado - respondeu Alice sorrindo e beijando o marido.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Kelly e Amélia conversavam animadamente sobre Helena, que já engatinhava e começava a dar os primeiros sinais de querer andar, quando a mesma começou a chorar.

Kelly levantou do sofá onde estava sentada na sala e foi até a cozinha pegar a mamadeira da filha enquanto Amélia pegava a sobrinha no colo. Antes de chegar ao seu destino, Kelly escutou uma conversa vinda da cozinha entre o marido Edgar e Gideão.

− As coisas têm piorado a cada dia. Eles estão atacando pessoas, sejam elas trouxas ou não - falou Gideão bastante preocupado.

− E o que Dumbledore pensa a respeito?

− Não sei. Mas ele anda bastante nervoso. Principalmente com esse sumiço do Dearbon.

− Há quanto tempo ele não dá noticias? - perguntou Edgar preocupado.

− Dois meses. Dumbledore acredita que ele esteja... - Gideão parou de falar ao pensar no que ia dizer - Parece que Você-Sabe-Quem anda de olho na gente.

− Ele tem adivinhado muito de nossos passos.

− Dumbledore acha que é mais do que "adivinhação", Edgar. Acha que eles sabem o que estamos fazendo, os passos que temos dado.

− Mas como isso seria possível? - perguntou Edgar intrigado.

− Um espião. Só pode ser um espião.

Kelly se apoiou na parede e sentiu uma pontada no peito. E ficou se perguntando o que poderia acontecer com Edgar nas missões da Ordem. O que seria dela e da filha se acontecesse alguma coisa com ele? Não seria capaz de suportar.

Balançou a cabeça e tentou afastar esses pensamentos de sua mente, enquanto entrava na cozinha.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Thais permaneceu sentada em frente a porta de madeira, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, escutando cada urro de dor que Remo dava durante sua transformação. Ela fazia isso durante todas as noites de lua cheia enquanto ele assumia sua forma lupina. Foi o jeito que encontrou de estar sempre perto do maroto, mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis.

Quando amanheceu, ela destrancou a porta e entrou na sala onde Remo estava. Encontrou-o caído num canto, aparentemente desacordado. Ele estava com arranhões por todo o corpo, além de alguns hematomas.

Ela foi até ele, sentou ao seu lado e colocou a cabeça do maroto em seu colo. Remo abriu os olhos e sorriu ao ver quem era.

− Você está aqui, _de novo_!

− Eu sempre vou estar com você, Remo. Seja em que situação for.

− Sabe o que torna minhas transformações mais fáceis? - perguntou ele com dificuldade - Saber que quando ela acabar, você vai estar do meu lado.

Thais sorriu e depositou um beijo nos lábios do maroto, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Remo, Sirius e Pedro estavam num restaurante bruxo, num lugar escondido de Londres, aguardando a chegada de Tiago. Sirius tivera a "brilhante" idéia de reunir os marotos para um almoço juntos, para relembrarem os velhos tempos.

− Você está atrasado! - brincou Sirius com Tiago assim que este chegou.

− O que houve? - perguntou Remo, preocupado ao ver que Tiago estava bastante pálido.

− Fenwick... - murmurou Tiago.

− O que aquela "besta humana" aprontou dessa vez? - perguntou Sirius despreocupado.

− Foi assassinado - respondeu Tiago, que estava em estado de choque.

− Ótima brincadeira, Tiago. Eu quase acreditei.

− Sirius, eu acho que ele está falando sério - falou Remo.

− Quando aconteceu? - perguntou Pedro curioso.

− Hoje de manhã - respondeu Tiago - Moody acabou de me contar.

− E eu o xinguei hoje de manhã - falou Sirius, sendo censurado por Remo - ele vivia dando em cima da Perla - defendeu-se o moreno.

Pedro puxou ainda mais a manga da blusa, para tentar esconder a marca que agora ardia em seu braço esquerdo. Ele era um traidor. Estava entregando seus próprios amigos, pessoas que sempre o defenderam e sempre confiaram nele. Mas não tinha como voltar. Não há volta quando se tratava de Lorde Voldemort.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Lílian abriu a porta de casa e deu de cara com Tiago sentando no sofá a esperando. Ela largou as chaves em cima da mesa e deitou no mesmo sofá que ele estava, colocando a cabeça no colo de Tiago.

− Cansada?

− Muito. Você não tem idéia de como estamos tendo trabalho no St Mungus.

− Eu imagino. Com todos esses ataques...

− Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Tiago.

− E o que a minha ruivinha quer então? - perguntou Tiago marotamente.

− Sabe desde quando você não me chama assim? - Tiago ficou sem saber o que responder - Desde que estávamos em Hogwarts.

− E a sua única preocupação era me dar uma detenção - Lílian sorriu.

− Bons tempos aqueles...

− Bons pra você né? - provocou Tiago - Por que a senhorita vivia me dando uma detenção. Sem contar os foras que eu levei. Ah, e os tapas também.

− Você adorava me provocar...

− E você adorava se fazer de difícil - Lílian fez cara de indignação - Eu sabia muito bem que você era louca por mim. Ninguém consegue resistir ao meu charme.

− Eu ainda não acredito que eu me casei com você, Sr Convencido.

− Lily, tudo era uma questão de tempo. Eu sabia que por trás de todo aquele "ódio" existia um grande amor - falou Tiago marotamente - Você que era cabeça dura demais pra entender isso.

− Eu devia ter te afogado no lago quando tive a oportunidade - respondeu Lílian sorrindo.

− E perder Tiago Potter? Você não seria tão louca!

− Me provoca mais um pouco pra você ver o que eu sou capaz de fazer.

− Eu adoraria ver - provocou Tiago. Lílian riu.

− O que eu faço com você?

− Quer mesmo que eu diga? - perguntou Tiago. Lílian balançou negativamente a cabeça.

Tiago levantou do sofá, a pegou no colo e subiu as escadas em seguida.

− O que você vai fazer comigo? - perguntou Lílian, fingindo que estava com medo.

− Bom, eu vou aproveitar que hoje nós não temos missão da Ordem, que não temos que trabalhar, que não tem Sirius, nem Perla, nem ninguém pra atrapalhar, e relembrar os velhos tempos.

− Eu te amo, sabia? - falou Lílian, selando os lábios de Tiago com um beijo.

− Diz de novo, que eu acho que não entendi - falou Tiago, enquanto abria a porta do quarto.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla conversava tranqüilamente com Kelly no aniversário de um ano de Helena, quando Edgar interrompeu a conversa das duas, bastante irritado.

− O que aconteceu, querido? - perguntou Kelly curiosa.

− Você devia dar um jeito no seu namorado - falou Edgar para Perla.

− O que foi que o Sirius fez _dessa vez_? - perguntou Perla despreocupada.

− Ele não me deixa chegar perto da MINHA filha. Fica se exibindo com ela por todos os cantos.

− A culpa foi sua de ter deixado o Sirius ser o padrinho dela - justificou Perla, rindo da irritação de Edgar - Você sabe que ele adora aparecer. Principalmente com garotas.

− E como a Helena adora ele também...

− Todas as garotas gostam do Black. Eu queria entender o que ele tem demais pra atrair tanto a atenção - falou Edgar. Perla e Kelly trocaram olhares.

− Quer mesmo que eu diga? - provocou Perla.

− Poupe-me dos detalhes, srta Montanes - respondeu Edgar sorrindo. Mas logo em seguida ele fechou a cara - O que deu nela? - perguntou apontando para a irmã, que estava sentada no parapeito da janela, olhando para lado de fora.

− Parece que Gideão marcou de encontrar com ela e até agora não apareceu - explicou Kelly.

− Ela anda bem deprimida. Primeiro a Helen, e agora a Marlene. Amélia perdeu as únicas amigas que tinha. Não sei o que seria dela se não fosse por Gideão. - falou Edgar tristemente - Acho melhor eu ir falar com ela.

− Pode deixar, sr Bones. Do jeito que você está estressado é capaz de irritá-la ainda mais - respondeu Perla, provocando Edgar e indo falar com Amélia - Oi.

− Oi Perla - respondeu Amélia, sem nem olhar para a garota a sua frente.

− Por que essa tristeza toda?

− Não é nada. Eu só estou um pouco triste com todos esses acontecimentos.

− Sei como se sente... e Gideão, onde ele está?

− Foi levar o Fábio na casa do pai. Ele anda muito deprimido desde que... você sabe. Desde a morte da Marlene.

− Tem mais coisa te perturbando, não é? - perguntou Perla, que conhecia muito bem o comportamento de Amélia.

− Acredita que Bartolomeu Crouch assinou uma lei que permite que os aurores usem maldições imperdoáveis?

− Era de se esperar isso vindo dele. Ele é totalmente partidário de exterminar todo mundo que esteja do lado das trevas.

− E o pior que ele está sendo cotado para ser o novo Ministro da Magia... já imaginou como vai ficar o Ministério se ele assumir o cargo?

− Bom, eu sei que a Suprema Corte tem uma integrante muito boa - Amélia riu com o comentário de Perla.

− Só você pra me animar.

− Helena está ficando linda não acha? - disse Perla, falando de assuntos mais agradáveis.

− Linda. E Sirius não desgruda dela.

− Edgar está morrendo de ciúmes.

− Ele já morria de ciúmes das namoradas dele. Achou mesmo que ele não ia sentir ciúme da própria filha.

− Eu só queria que... - mas Perla parou de falar, ao ver a chegada de um convidado inesperado - Dumbledore?

− Algum problema? - perguntou Edgar para o recém chegado. A expressão no rosto de Dumbledore não era nada feliz.

− Eu sinto muito lhe trazer essa notícia no dia do aniversário de sua filha - lamentou Dumbledore.

− Que notícia? - perguntou Sirius curioso, com Helena nos braços.

− Frederic e os filhos foram assassinados.

− Gideão... - falou Amélia, antes de desmaiar.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Era Ano-Novo. Depois de todos os acontecimentos, os pais de Tiago resolveram fazer uma festa para comemorar a virada do ano, junto com seus amigos e com os amigos do filho.

Tiago, Frank e Pedro vestiam roupas brancas, desejando ter paz no ano que viria. Já Remo usava azul, segundo ele, para proteção e tranqüilidade. Lílian usava um vestido longo que ia até a altura do tornozelo, verde da mesma cor dos olhos.

− Lily, você está com esse vestido para combinar com os seus olhos ou por algum outro motivo em especial? - perguntou Sirius marotamente.

− Nada como começar o ano tendo esperança de que o próximo será melhor! -respondeu ela sorridente.

− Já Alice e Thais pensam em outras coisas! - brincou Tiago, apontando para as duas garotas que usavam um vestido rosa.

− Eu apenas quero que o meu amor pelo Frank seja eterno - defendeu-se Alice.

− E eu quero a mesma coisa, só que com o Remo - falou Thais, sendo beijada pelo namorado.

− Apenas tranqüilidade pra mim no ano que vem já estava de bom tamanho - falou Remo - E quanto a você Sirius? Você e a Perla estão querendo se apaixonar por quem? - perguntou, já que tanto Sirius quanto Perla usavam vermelho.

− Nós só estamos querendo manter acesa a chama da paixão - respondeu Sirius, abraçando a namorada - Nada como se apaixonar todos os dias pela mesma garota.

− Sabe, se eu não estivesse vendo essa cena, eu jamais acreditaria se me contassem.

− Concordo com você, Pontas - respondeu Remo - Almofadinhas apaixonado era a última coisa que eu podia imaginar.

− Milagres acontecem, Remo - respondeu Perla, puxando Sirius para um beijo.

A contagem regressiva havia começado. Logo, os fogos começaram e o jardim dos Potter se encheu de pessoas desejando "Feliz Ano Novo" umas para as outras.

− Feliz Ano Novo - falou Sirius para Perla, fazendo-a sorrir.

− Todos os dias que eu te tenho ao meu lado são felizes - respondeu Perla, beijando Sirius com extrema paixão.

Um barulho surgiu num canto do jardim, fazendo todos olharem para ver o que estava acontecendo. Vários comensais apareceram derrubando mesas e atacando as pessoas que encontravam em seu caminho.

Tiago, Alice e Frank, logo correram na direção do tumulto, para tentarem conter os comensais. Sirius pensou em ir atrás dos amigos, mas antes de fazer isso, parou para falar com Perla.

− Vai pra dentro da casa, Pê.

− Eu não vou para lá, enquanto você arrisca!

− Não é um pedido, Perla. É uma ordem! - falou Sirius. Perla ficou irritada com a atitude do maroto - é para o seu próprio bem. Remo, Pedro, vamos.

Sirius saiu acompanhando de Remo e Pedro (contra a vontade) deixando Perla junto com Thais e Lílian.

− Eu não vou ficar escondida enquanto o Tiago se arrisca - falou Lílian, saindo atrás do marido.

− E nem eu - falou Thais, seguindo a ruiva.

Perla ficou numa confusão de sentimentos. Por um lado ela queria seguir as amigas e lutar ao lado de Sirius. Mas por outro lado, ela sabia que Sirius não se perdoaria se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela.

− Que droga, Sirius - falou para si mesma - Me perdoe!

Perla sacou a varinha e ia sair na direção que todos haviam seguido, quando um comensal apareceu a sua frente. Ela ficou esperando que o comensal a atacasse, mas ele nada fez. Apenas ficou a encarando. Perla não entendia o por que daquela atitude. Mas havia algo de familiar naquele comensal. Ela conhecia aqueles olhos de algum lugar.

− Como vai, Perla? - perguntou o comensal, tirando o capuz.

− Você?

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Tiago tentou chegar a tempo a todo custo. Mas infelizmente não conseguiu. Tudo que ele conseguiu foi ver os pais caindo mortos aos pés de ninguém menos que Voldemort.

− Seu desgraçado! Vai pagar por isso! - disse indo na direção do bruxo. Lílian, Alice e Frank perceberam o que Tiago ia fazer e correram para ajudar o maroto.

Enquanto isso, Remo e Thais lutavam contra vários comensais. Até que um deles atingiu Thais. Remo correu para socorrer a namorada. O comensal apontou a varinha para Remo, mas nada fez. Ele olhou bem para os olhos dele, que eram a única parte visível do rosto, encoberto pelo capuz. E de alguma forma ele reconheceu de quem eram. Jamais poderia esquecer aquele olhar.

O comensal deu ordem para que os outros atacassem e saiu na direção que os marotos tinham vindo.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Emma?

− Surpresa, Perla?

− Eu poderia esperar qualquer coisa de você! Mas isso? Confesso que isso estava além da minha imaginação.

− Como tudo, não? Você sempre tem que estar no meu caminho me atrapalhando.

− Por que você fez isso, Emma?

− O que você queria que eu fizesse, depois da humilhação que você e seus amigos me fizeram passar? Não, Perla. Eu precisava me vingar. E foi o que eu fiz. A começar pela Branstone.

− Então foi você?

− Ela mereceu. Por tornar a minha vida na Lufa-Lufa um inferno.

− Mas ela bem que tinha razão sobre você - falou Perla com ódio - No final das contas você acabou se saindo pior que seus pais.

− Você não sabe de nada da vida, Perla. Como poderia saber? A filhinha mimada, acostumada a ter tudo e todos ao seu redor. Edgar, Snape, Sirius e Remo... sempre atrapalhou meu namoro com ele.

− Eu sempre tentei te ajudar - argumentou Perla com raiva - Por Merlim, eu briguei com meu melhor amigo, só para o seu namoro dar certo. Não é minha culpa se você é uma fracassada.

− Pois a fracassada aqui teve o prazer de matar seus tios. De certa forma eu te fiz um favor, os tirando do caminho. Eles sempre foram um inferno.

− Eu não acredito que te coloquei dentro da minha casa. Que te tratei como uma irmã. Que você foi quase uma filha da minha mãe.

− Sem esse sentimentalismo barato, Perla. Não combina com você - respondeu Emma, apontando a varinha para ela - Que tal um duelo? Para relembrarmos os velhos tempos.

Perla e Emma começaram a duelar. Perla lançou dois feitiços em Emma, que escapou de raspão de um e com um feitiço escudo do outro. Emma também lançou dois feitiços em Perla e acabou sendo sucedida no segundo.

O duelo entre as duas estava de igual para igual. Ora Perla conseguia acertar Emma, ora o inverso acontecia. Até que num determinado momento, Emma conseguiu fazer com que a varinha de Perla voasse para metros de distância da dona.

− E agora Perlinha? O que vai fazer sem sua varinha? Vai implorar pela vida, como fizeram seus tios? Ou melhor, como fizeram os Evans?

Perla foi tomada de um grande ódio que invadiu todo o seu corpo. Num minuto ela esqueceu de toda a dor que estava sentindo nos locais onde tinha sido atingida pelos feitiços de Emma. Uma grande aura dourada envolveu a garota, deixando Emma assustada. Perla fixou os olhos na varinha de Emma, que em segundos, saiu voando pelos ares.

− Agora Emma, a luta é só entre eu e você! - falou Perla, avançando pra cima de Emma e lhe dando um soco no rosto. Emma sorriu, apesar de estar com a boca sangrando e avançou para cima de Perla.

Mais uma vez, a luta estava em condições de igualdade. Mas Perla estava se saindo melhor que Emma. E depois de vários chutes, socos e pontapés trocados entre as garotas, Perla conseguiu imobilizar Emma. Com um feitiço, ela fez a varinha de Emma voar para sua mão e a ameaçou.

− Vamos Perla. Me mata. Não é isso que você quer.

− Não me provoque, Emma. Por que eu sou capaz de fazer.

− Faça isso, Perla. Eu vou adorar - provocou Emma mais uma vez.

Perla encarou Emma, que apesar de estar imobilizada pela garota e ameaçada com a própria varinha, sorria. Perla olhou para o outro lado do jardim e viu Sirius duelando, então entendeu o que se passava na cabeça de Emma.

− Eu não sou como você! - falou ela, jogando a varinha de Emma no chão e virando as costas para a garota.

Ela mal começou a andar quando escutou a risada de Emma. Uma risada fria e sem nenhuma emoção.

− Você devia ter me matado quando teve a chance - falou ela - Mas, como você mesma disse, não é igual a mim - Perla olhou para Emma e viu que a garota apontava a varinha em sua direção - Está na hora de dizer adeus!

Perla fechou os olhos esperando o feitiço que foi lançado, sem ter nem ao menos tempo de pegar sua varinha.

− _Avada Kedrava_.

* * *

**N/A:** Em primeiro lugar, FELIZ ANO NOVO! Esse capítulo foi meu presente de virada de ano pra vocês. Eu sei, não foi um presente muito feliz, mas pensem pelo lado positivo, pelo menos o capítulo saiu rápido. E não me matem, por que senão vocês não vão saber o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo(que por sinal eu já comecei a escrever!). Então se vocês querem ver o que vai acontecer, mandem REVIEWS e façam uma autora muito feliz, que vai ficar muito inspirada e terminar o próximo capítulo bem rápido!(assim eu espero!)

Esse capítulo foi mais uma passada do tempo, falando das mortes dos integrantes da Ordem (que eu não tenho estômago pra descrever!). A cena da luta da Perla com a Emma eu queria que fosse mais detalhada, mas eu não consegui escrever a cena com tantos detalhes. Mesmo assim eu espero que gostem!

**Anaisa: **Eu também adoro as suas fics. Pena que a minha tá acabando, né? Mas se tudo der certo tem continuação. Bjos.

**Ana Luthor: **Eu já perdi a conta de qtas vezes eu disse isso, mas vou dizer de novo: Eu amo suas REVIEWS gigantes. Eu sei,o capítulo anterior ficou meio "dramalhão mexicano", mas sabe, é tão difiícil fazer essa parte da fic, que não tô conseguindo escrever sem fazer um draminha! Espero que tenha gostado da cena da Emma com a Perla. Como eu disse, não consegui descrevê-la em detalhes, ams eu espero que goste. pelo menos dessa vez, ela apanhou! Bjos.

**Witches: **Bom, sua pergunta foi respondida. Acabei de postar. Não demorou tantod essa vez, né? Espero que goste. Bjos

**Thaisinha: **Feliz Ano Novo pra você também! Espero que goste desse capítulo! Ele é tão triste, mas eu espero que esteja bom. Bjos

**Lele Black Potter: **Espero que goste desse capítulo também. Bjos

**Anninha: **Miguinha, to fazendo o possível pra ter continuação. Vc sabe que se vc pede, eu atendo né! Afinal, sem vc a Perla nãoe staria aonde está. Bjos.

**Krol: **Me diz, como é possível a fic ter um final feliz se aquela malvada da tia Rowling mandou meu querido pra prisão(não ligue, eu fico irritada só de pensar que ela o jogou naquele véu!Eu também amo ele!). Espero que vc tb goste desse capítulo. Ele ficou menor, mas é porque eu queria postar logo e tb não conseguia ficar escrevendo mto sobre mortes. Eu tb adorei o Helena Bones. Fico feliz que tb tenha gostado. Bjos


	37. A Profecia de Sibila

* * *

**Capítulo 37 - A Profecia de Sibila**

* * *

Perla abriu os olhos a tempo de ver o corpo de Emma caindo no chão. Sentiu-se confusa, sem entender o que tinha acontecido. Olhou para o lado e viu um comensal com a varinha estendida na direção onde Emma estava segundos antes.

Ela não entendeu como um comensal pudesse ter matado Emma, se ela era um deles. Caminhou em direção a ele, que abaixou a varinha ao ver a menina se aproximando, o que a deixou ainda mais intrigada.

Eles ficaram com os rostos bem próximos, quase colados. Perla encarou os olhos negros visíveis sob o capuz. Sem acreditar que eles poderiam pertencer a quem ela suspeitava, puxou o capuz do comensal, que não fez nada para impedir.

− Severo... - falou incrédula, ao ver que suas suspeitas estavam certas - Como isso é possível?

− Você sempre soube que isso ia acontecer, Perla - respondeu ele, tentando colocar a mão no rosto de Perla, que se esquivou.

− Eu sempre tive esperanças que você não seguisse esse caminho - Perla falou e puxou a manga da blusa do braço direito, revelando uma marca negra, a marca de todos os comensais.

− Agora não há mais volta - falou ele, sem nenhuma emoção, tirando a mão dela de seu braço e puxando a manga da blusa para baixo.

− Sempre há volta. Sempre há volta quando se quer voltar - Perla encarou Severo, que por um segundo, deixou a frieza de lado e olhou a garota com ternura - Se não houvesse volta, você não teria me salvado. Emma não estaria morta agora.

− Você sabe por que eu fiz isso. E sabe que vou ter que pagar um preço pela minha atitude.

− Ninguém precisa saber - falou Perla, ficando impressionada com suas próprias palavras - Vá Severo. Antes que alguém apareça.

− Perla, por que...

− Você sabe o por quê. Assim como eu sei o por que de você tê-la matado.

− Você não precisa fazer isso...

− Você salvou a minha vida. Está na hora de eu salvar a sua - respondeu ela se esforçando para não chorar - Vá e se algum dia você perceber que há volta, procure Dumbledore.

Severo colocou a mão no rosto de Perla, que dessa vez permitiu que ele a tocasse. Ele a olhou carinhosamente, de um jeito que nunca tinha feito com ninguém.

− Você é muito especial - falou, enquanto colocava o capuz - Sinto por tudo que fiz. E por tudo que ainda vou fazer, Perla. - Ela estranhou suas palavras e no momento seguinte, era atirada para longe, estuporada.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla piscou várias vezes até conseguir manter os olhos abertos. Ela estava deitada em uma cama, com Sirius a encarando preocupado.

− Eu te disse pra não ficar lá - falou ele zangado, assim que viu que a namorada tinha aberto os olhos.

− Onde eu estou? - perguntou Perla, estranhando o local.

− Na casa dos pais do Tiago.

− É o quarto dele? - perguntou ela curiosa, ao ver um porta-retrato com a foto dos marotos em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

− Na verdade, esse era o meu quarto!

− Seu? - estranhou ela.

− A mãe do Tiago o fez pra mim quando eu fugi de casa e vim morar aqui - respondeu Sirius, que estava bastante triste.

− O que houve?

− Voldemort matou os pais de Tiago - respondeu ele, cabisbaixo - E alguns convidados também. Mas, o que aconteceu com você?

− Eu não sei direito. Eu ia vir pra cá como você tinha me pedido, mas...

− Mas aí você sentiu um enorme desejo de duelar! - provocou Sirius.

− Não foi minha culpa. O que você queria que eu fizesse? Lílian e Thais tinham saído atrás do Tiago e do Remo. Eu não conseguia simplesmente me esconder enquanto vocês duelavam!

− E o que aconteceu, então?

− Bom, eu ia na direção onde vocês estavam, mas aí a Emma apareceu, nós começamos a duelar...

− Emma está morta! - Sirius falou e ficou observando a reação de Perla. Mas ela não pareceu surpresa com a notícia.

− Não fui eu - ela se defendeu - Juro que eu não tive nada a ver com isso.

− Sei que não foi você! - respondeu Sirius, deixando Perla intrigada - Quando eu a vi caída perto do corpo da Emma sua varinha estava bem longe de você. Eu a peguei e fiz um feitiço para saber qual tinha sido o último feitiço que você usou. E não foi uma maldição imperdoável.

Perla ficou esperando que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas ele ficou em silêncio, a encarando, esperando que ela pudesse explicar o que tinha acontecido.

− Você sabe que os aurores estão liberados para usarem maldições imperdoáveis? - Perla fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça - Mas outras pessoas não. Quem foi que matou a Emma, Pê?

− Eu não sei - falou Perla sem jeito - Emma deve ter me atingido antes de ser morta.

− Mentira, Perla - falou Sirius, alterando o tom de voz - Você sabia que ela estava morta. Você deixou isso bem claro quando nem ao menos se assustou ao saber da notícia. Você sabia que ela estava morta antes de ser atingida. Logo, a mesma pessoa que te estuporou deve tê-la matado. E você deve ter visto que foi.

− Sirius, acredite em mim. Eu não sei quem foi - falou Perla olhando fixamente para o maroto - Eu jamais menti pra você. Não faria isso agora.

− Tudo bem, Pê. Esquece. Eu só estou um pouco nervoso com tudo que aconteceu, com você correndo risco novamente - falou Sirius friamente.

Perla abraçou o namorado e se culpou mentalmente pelo que estava fazendo. "É um mal necessário", pensou.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Alguns meses depois da morte dos pais de Tiago, os ataques a bruxos e trouxas por comensais da morte eram cada vez mais freqüentes. A comunidade bruxa vivia um caos jamais experimentado. Um medo que se multiplicava a cada dia que passava.

Apesar dos esforços dos aurores e de todos os membros restantes da Ordem de Fênix, muito tinham sido as perdas. E poucos tinham sido os comensais capturados.

A força de Lorde Voldemort aumentava a cada dia. Já não era possível saber quem estava do seu lado e quem não estava. Muitos tinham sido "aprisionados" com a maldição "Imperius". Porém, muitos passaram para o lado das trevas por livre e espontânea vontade.

Depois de muitas perdas, os membros da Ordem viviam na desconfiança. Pois para todos eles, era certo de que havia um espião por perto, dentro da Ordem ou muito perto dela. Só que ninguém sabia quem era. Somente o próprio espião.

Sirius e Perla passaram a visitar Tiago e Lílian quase todas as noites para juntos traçarem os planos da Ordem, que não realizava mais reuniões com todos os membros. Dumbledore distribuía as tarefas individualmente, para que um não soubesse o que o outro estava fazendo e, dessa forma, mantinha um sigilo sobre os passos de cada membro.

Desde a morte de Emma, Sirius não deixava Perla um minuto sequer sozinha. A acompanhava em todos os lugares e só não estava com ela, quando estava no Quartel dos Aurores ou em alguma Missão da Ordem. E como Perla não fazia parte da Ordem, ela acabava ficando sozinha num canto da casa, o que a estava deixando bastante deprimida. O relacionamento dela e de Sirius não andava muito bem, desde que ela não contara pra Sirius quem havia matado a Emma e ele tinha certeza de que ela sabia.

− O dia que eu descobrir quem é esse maldito espião eu juro que acabo com ele! - falou Sirius, dando um soco na mesa.

− Você desconfia de alguém? - perguntou Lílian curiosa.

− Infelizmente sim - respondeu Sirius, olhando de Lílian para Tiago - Remo.

− Eu já te disse que isso é loucura, Sirius.

− Tiago, todas as evidências apontam para ele. Remo vivia pulando de emprego em emprego. E de repente, ele arranja um emprego que ele já está a quase dois anos e ninguém sabe o que ele faz. Ele viaja, fica uns tempos fora e depois volta.

− Isso não quer dizer nada - retrucou Tiago.

− Como não? São grandes evidências de que ele faz uma coisa que não quer que ninguém saiba! E o que poderia ser? - questionou Sirius - Sabemos que tem alguém muito perto de nós que está passando informações para o outro lado. E se esse é o "emprego" dele?

− Sirius, Remo é seu amigo. Sempre foi seu amigo. Vocês sempre confiaram um no outro - argumentou Lílian.

− Ele é um maroto, Sirius. Não consigo acreditar que ele nos trairia. Não depois de tudo que passamos juntos.

− Não se esqueça do que você viu no dia da morte dos pais da Lílian!

− O que você viu? - perguntou Lílian intrigada. Tiago fez um cara para Sirius que dizia "você não devia ter falado isso".

− Lily, você se lembra do comensal que estava atacando a sua irmã e você o acertou?

− Como eu poderia esquecer. Sonho com isso todas as noites - falou Lílian triste, se lembrando da única vez que usara uma maldição imperdoável.

− Pois bem, você o acertou no peito. E eu me lembro bem disso. E como saímos apressados da sua casa para irmos pra casa da Perla, ele acabou fugindo. E pouco tempo depois, o Remo apareceu na casa da Perla e quando ele foi pegar a Thais no colo, ele sentiu uma dor no peito. No mesmo lugar que você tinha atingido o comensal. Na época eu não me lembrei disso. Mas depois dos últimos acontecimentos, isso veio na minha cabeça.

− Pode ter sido coincidência - argumentou Lílian.

− Coincidência demais para o meu gosto - retrucou Sirius - E ainda tem o fato de que ele namorou a Emma e ela se tornou uma comensal. Sem contar que ele e a senhorita Montanes eram grandes amigos e por alguma razão que todos nós desconhecemos, ela não quer nos contar quem matou a Emma - provocou Sirius, aumentando o tom de voz. Perla, que estava do outro lado da sala, sentada no parapeito da janela, olhando para o lado de fora, nem se deu ao trabalho de reagir à provocação dele.

− Ta, suponhamos que tenha sido o Remo - supôs Lílian, tentando ser racional - Por que motivo ele mataria a Emma?

− O Remo sempre foi apaixonado pela Perla - falou Tiago, sem encarar nenhum dos outros dois.

− E se ele tivesse que escolher ente salvar umas das duas, ele com certeza escolheria a Perla - afirmou Sirius - E é para encobri-lo que ela não quer dizer que ele matou a ex-namoradinha! - provocou Sirius mais uma vez. Perla levantou, abriu a porta da casa e saiu.

− Você não vai atrás dela? - perguntou Lílian preocupada.

− Não - respondeu Sirius com raiva.

− Almofadinhas, o relacionamento de vocês só tende a piorar se vocês continuarem agindo assim.

− Pontas, foi ela quem começou. E se ela quiser que as coisas melhorem, ela que venha falar comigo o que está acontecendo.

Tiago achou melhor não questionar. Sabia que Sirius era orgulhoso demais para voltar atrás na sua decisão.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla andou sem rumo pelas ruas de Londres. Ela não agüentava mais as acusações de Sirius. Por que ele simplesmente não conseguia entender que ela não podia falar. Não podia entregar Severo, quando ele salvara a sua vida. Por que Sirius não podia respeitar sua decisão e deixá-la manter o segredo. Sabia que também agiria assim se a situação fosse o inverso. Mas ela também sabia que Sirius manteria segredo se estivesse em seu lugar.

Sem que se desse conta, ela foi parar no lugar que menos esperava: o prédio que Remo morava. Sentiu que precisava falar com o amigo, por isso resolveu entrar.

− Perla? - estranhou Remo ao vê-la. Ela raramente aparecia em seu apartamento.

− Podemos conversar?

− Claro - respondeu ele, fazendo sinal para ela entrar.

Ela entrou no apartamento, sentou no sofá e ficou fitando o chão. Remo ficou preocupado com ela e achou melhor não falar nada até que ela tomasse a iniciativa, o que não demorou.

− Thais está em casa?

− Não, está no Profeta.

− Remo, você e eu sempre fomos grandes amigos, não fomos?

− Claro que sim, Perla - respondeu Remo, um pouco confuso com a pergunta da garota - Apesar de termos nos distanciado desde que saímos de Hogwarts, ainda somos grandes amigos.

− Você ama a Thais? - perguntou Perla, deixando Remo ainda mais confuso.

− Claro. Ela tem sido a melhor coisa da minha vida.

− Você seria capaz de mentir pra ela pra proteger um amigo?

− Eu não sei - respondeu Remo intrigado com as perguntas de Perla.

− Você mentiria pra ela se fosse pra me proteger?

− Acho... acho que talvez sim - respondeu ele, um pouco incerto - Por que apesar de amá-la, você sabe que a amizade é uma das coisas mais importantes do mundo pra mim. E se essa mentira não a prejudicasse, eu faria pra te proteger.

− E se com essa "mentira", você acabasse prejudicando outra pessoa. Por exemplo, se você mentisse pra Thais pra me proteger e mesmo que essa mentira não a prejudicasse, ela acabasse afetando outro grande amigo seu, como o Sirius.

− Aonde está querendo chegar com essa conversa, Perla?

− Apenas responda - Perla disse, sem nenhuma emoção.

− Eu acho que não. Você sabe que eu jamais faria algo que prejudicasse alguém.

− Mesmo que fosse pra me proteger?

− Se fosse pra te proteger e não afetar ninguém que é importante pra mim, eu faria. Mas não sendo assim, eu não vejo como.

− E se você tivesse uma dívida de vida comigo? - perguntou Perla olhando para Remo. Este logo entendeu o que está acontecendo.

− Você está passando por isso, não é? - perguntou, ajoelhando na frente de Perla e segurando suas mãos.

− Eu não sei o que faço - respondeu ela, começando a chorar.

− Você sabe quem matou a Emma, não é? E a pessoa fez isso pra te salvar - Perla balançou a cabeça afirmativamente

− Eu entendo que você queira proteger essa pessoa. Entendo que você esteja mentindo para Sirius para protegê-la. Mas você já parou pra pensar nesse seu "amigo" que você está prejudicando.

Perla evitou o olhar de Remo. Não queria que ele descobrisse que estava encobrindo uma pessoa que no passado tinha lhe feito muito mal e prejudicando uma que sempre esteve ao seu lado. Não conseguia entender o por quê estava fazendo isso. O fato era que estava fazendo.

− O que eu faço? - perguntou com um olhar de súplica para Remo.

− Só você pode saber o que fazer. Por que só você sabe o que sente. O que sente por Sirius e por estas outras duas pessoas que estão em jogo. Só você pode decidir.

− Eu tenho medo de tomar a decisão errada...

− A decisão que você tomar será a certa, por que será a sua decisão.

− Você é um grande amigo - falou Perla, abraçando-o.

− E sempre vou ser - respondeu ele, fazendo Perla sorrir - Acho que apesar do tempo, eu ainda consigo ter um certo poder sobre você.

− Como assim?

− Você sempre dizia que eu era a única pessoa que te fazia sorrir mesmo quando estava triste.

Perla o abraçou novamente e sentiu uma grande culpa por estar prejudicando uma pessoa que sempre fez tudo por ela.

− Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

− Claro Remo.

− Eu não quero que você me conte quem foi. Só queria saber se essa pessoa é da Ordem, ou está muito próximo a ela?

− Não.

− Então não tem chances dessa pessoa ser o espião?

− Acredito que não - respondeu ela, deixando Remo imerso em seus pensamentos.

Ela achou que era melhor ir embora e já estava na porta, quando uma pergunta veio a sua cabeça.

− Você algum dia pensou que ela pudesse se tornar uma comensal?

− Emma sempre foi uma grande pessoa. Seu único erro foi nunca ter descoberto o que era amar.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Kelly chegou ao quartel dos aurores bastante feliz. Procurou por Edgar e o encontrou sentado num canto, lendo uma pilha de papéis. Se aproximou bem devagar e o chamou baixo, para não atrair muito a atenção dos outros aurores que estavam lá.

− O que você está fazendo aqui? - estranhou Edgar, dando um beijo na esposa. Ela nunca tinha ido visitá-lo antes, apesar de também trabalhar no Ministério.

− Eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar - respondeu empolgada.

− Edgar Bones. Isso aqui não é lugar de namoro - repreendeu Frank Longbottom, interrompendo a conversa do casal.

− Kelly só veio me contar uma coisa - justificou-se Edgar.

− Então eu espero que ela não se demore - falou Frank educadamente - Nada contra você, Sra Bones.

− Alice, por acaso o espírito do Fenwick baixou no seu marido depois que ele assumiu o cargo de vice chefe dos aurores? - Perguntou Edgar, assim que Frank se afastou. Alice riu e fez uma cara de "o que eu posso fazer?"

− Edgar? - chamou Kelly, atraindo a atenção novamente do marido.

− Desculpa. O que você queria me contar?

− É que...

− Ataque no St Mungus - gritou um bruxo que tinha acabado de chegar no quartel. Todos os aurores que estavam lá correram para o elevador.

− A gente conversa em casa - falou Edgar, dando um beijo na bochecha da esposa e correndo atrás dos outros marotos.

Kelly esperou a confusão no quartel diminuir para voltar para o seu escritório no Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos. Mas assim que o elevador parou no Nível Quatro, ela tomou uma decisão e saiu. Ia bater na porta do escritório de Perla, quando a mesma se abriu e McNair a derrubou no chão.

Presta atenção por onde anda, Bones - gritou ele, antes de seguir para o elevador. Perla foi ajudar Kelly a se levantar, que ficou um pouco tonta ao ficar de pé.

− Você não devia ficar assim por causa do McNair - falou quando já estavam dentro de escritório e viu que Kelly estava nervosa - Eu agüento grosserias dele o tempo todo.

− Não estou assim por causa dele - respondeu ela, aceitando o copo de água que Perla lhe oferecia.

− O que houve então?

− Eu... estou...grávida!

− Kelly, isso é maravilhoso - falou Perla radiante - Já estava na hora de vocês arrumarem um irmão pra Helena. Ou será que vai ser uma irmã?

− Tanto faz - Kelly disse desanimada.

− O que aconteceu? Você não quer esse filho?

− Não é isso. Eu estava empolgada com a notícia até agora pouco, quando fui contar para o Edgar. Só que antes que eu conseguisse falar, ele foi chamado por que estava acontecendo um ataque. Aí eu fiquei pensando, quem colocaria um filho no mundo com essa guerra acontecendo?

− Parece o Sirius falando...

− Mas ele tem razão. É loucura! Sabe se lá o que pode acontecer com o Edgar, comigo ou até com a Helena no dia de amanhã?

− Não vai acontecer nada com vocês! - Perla tentou acalmá-la - Você só está nervosa com a gravidez. Só isso.

− Espero que sim.

− Mas, você me disse que estava tendo um ataque... onde?

− No St Mungus.

− Lily... - falou Perla, correndo para a porta.

− Você vai para lá?

− Não - respondeu Perla, mudando de idéia e sentando ao lado de Kelly. Ela sabia que Sirius brigaria com ela se ela aparecesse no hospital. E tudo que ela menos queria no momento era mais uma briga com ele - Mas me conta, como está a Helena?

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sirius acordou no meio da noite e ao olhar para o lado, percebeu que Perla não estava na cama. Levantou assustado e foi até a sala, onde a encontrou sentada no sofá, toda encolhida, olhando aparentemente para o nada e perdida em seus pensamentos.

− Perla - chamou, atraindo a atenção da garota - É a terceira vez essa semana. O que está acontecendo?

− Não consigo dormir - respondeu, bastante triste.

− Você não tinha crises de insônia há muito tempo. Por que isso agora? - Perla não respondeu e Sirius ficou encarando-a - Talvez seja minha culpa.

− Não é sua culpa...

− É sim. Olha, eu não precisava te tratar da maneira como venho te tratando. Se você não quer me falar o que aconteceu no dia que a Emma morreu é porque você tem razão para isso. E eu acabei te afastando com a minha raiva. Você não tem culpa do que está acontecendo.

− Talvez eu tenha. Sirius, se eu... - Sirius colocou o dedo sobre os lábios de Perla silenciando-a.

− Eu sou um louco ciumento que morre de medo de te perder - falou carinhosamente.

− Você ta doente? - perguntou Perla, colocando a mão na testa de Sirius - Sirius Black admitindo que tem ciúmes? Esse dia vai entrar pra história!

− A verdade é que eu estou louco. Louco com essa distância entre nós dois.

− Sirius, obrigada por me entender...

− Eu não entendo - ele respondeu, deixando Perla confusa - Mas, como não tem outro jeito de ficar numa boa com a minha loirinha...

− Esse é o Black que eu conheço!

− Sabe de uma coisa? Acho que estou tendo crise de idade e me sentindo nos tempos de Hogwarts novamente... você se lembra como eu ficava quando você me chamava pelo primeiro nome?

− Acho que estou tendo crise de amnésia - provocou Perla

− Então eu vou fazer você lembrar - respondeu Sirius, beijando Perla como nos velhos tempos.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Natal. Tempo de paz e união. Tempo de esquecer o que passou e tentar viver em tranqüilidade.

Por incrível que pudesse parecer, até os comensais pareciam estar com o famoso "Espírito Natalino" e deram uma trégua nos ataques.

Lílian e Tiago resolveram fazer um Natal com os amigos e chamaram os outros marotos, Perla, Thais, Alice e Frank. Tiago também tinha chamado Edgar e Kelly, mas como esta estava nos últimos meses de gravidez, estava com "os nervos a flor da pele" e acabou recusando o convite.

− Hum, Hum - fez Tiago, limpando a garganta, antes de começar o seu discurso - Eu queria dizer que hoje é um dia muito especial. E nada melhor do que comemorar com pessoas especiais: meus amigos. Amigos de longas datas. Outros nem tanto. Mas todos AMIGOS.

− Emocionante, Pontas! Eu quase chorei - falou Sirius, fingindo que enxugava os olhos.

− Vamos lá Almofadinhas. Faz um melhor!

− Bom, eu queria dizer que a comida está maravilhosa e que se eu soubesse que a Lílian cozinhava tão bem assim, teria pedido ela em casamento antes do Tiago. Mas, apesar dela ter cometido esse desatino de se casar com um maroto, é muito bom saber que as portas dessa casa estarão sempre abertas pra mim, principalmente na hora das refeições!

− E principalmente nas horas que eu tenho pra ficar A SÓS com a minha esposa!

− Nessas horas também! Ah! E também não posso deixar de dizer, que apesar de você ter essa maravilhosa cozinheira como esposa, eu tenho a única pessoa que você nunca conseguiu ter: a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts!

− Que não cozinha tão bem como a Lílian - provocou Pela.

− Sirius, eu posso não ter tido nada com a Perla, o que, aliás, eu considero um desperdício! Brincadeirinha Lily! - Falou Tiago assim que recebeu um beliscão de Lílian - Mas eu tenho a garota mais bonita não só de Hogwarts, mas do mundo! - Lílian beijou Tiago em agradecimento. Sirius ia retrucar, mas Remo o impediu.

− Não estamos aqui para decidir quem é a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts e sim para fazermos os votos de Natal.

− Então fale o seu, Aluado. - retrucou Tiago.

− Eu queria dizer que é maravilhoso saber que tenho amigos como vocês. Amigos que me apoiaram, me incentivaram, que estiveram comigo em todos os momentos, fossem eles bons ou ruins.

− Dessa vez eu choro - brincou Sirius, que naquele dia, tinha esquecido que Remo pudesse ser um espião.

− E também queria agradecer a duas pessoas. Primeiro a Perla, cuja amizade sempre foi de um valor inestimável pra mim e que sem ela, eu não teria conhecido a pessoa maravilhosa que está ao meu lado e que eu agradeço por cada momento que passamos juntos - Perla sentiu-se mal ao ver Remo agradecendo-a.

− Comovente, muito comovente - falaram Sirius e Tiago ao mesmo tempo, se abraçando.

− Eu só tenho que agradecer por estar ao meu lado, Remo - falou Thais abraçando o namorado - E pela amizade de todos vocês, principalmente a da Perla, que percebeu que eu sou uma pessoa legal e parou de implicar comigo por eu ser a filha do namorado da mãe dela.

− E também por que eu fiz você conhecer o Remo! - ela disse.

− Serei eternamente grata a você por isso!

− É só me chamar pra ser a madrinha do casamento que tudo fica numa boa! - brincou Perla.

− Sirius, o que você fez com a minha amiga? - perguntou Lílian brincando. Pra ela, Perla estava se tornando uma verdadeira marota.

− E quanto a você, Perla? - perguntou Alice curiosa.

− Eu só tenho que agradecer pela amizade de vocês!

− E quanto ao ser perfeito, maravilhoso e extraordinário que você tem como namorado? - perguntou Sirius.

− É, agradeço por isso também - respondeu Perla, fazendo todos rirem - E apesar de eu não ser uma cozinheira tão maravilhosa quanto a Lily, eu também tenho meus dotes culinários.

− Já eu agradeço pela amizade da Lily e da Perla, que desde o início de Hogwarts sempre foram duas grandes amigas pra mim. Pela da Thais também, que apesar de ter pouco tempo que eu conheço, tem se mostrado uma grande amiga. Aos marotos, que com o passar do tempo, eu descobri que eram excelentes pessoas e que hoje tem feito minhas amigas felizes - Alice olhou pra Sirius na hora de dizer a última frase - E por último e mais importante, ao meu marido Frank, que é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida - Alice beijou Frank e em seguida olhou pra Perla - Afinal de contas a professora Hydra tinha razão, porque eu me casei com o meu namorado!

− E eu me apaixonei perdidamente - falou Tiago, abraçando Lílian.

− Mas eu nunca perdi a garota que amava pro meu pior inimigo!

− Ah é Sirius? E quando a Perla tava com o Seboso? - provocou Tiago.

− O Seboso estava longe de ser meu maior inimigo. E nessa época eu não estava com a Pê - defendeu-se Sirius.

− Mas já a amava - completou Remo, fazendo Perla sorrir.

− E você Perla, com aquela história de Duplo S, que seria sua construção e destruição - falou Alice - Foi o Snape, não foi?

− Ele nunca fez nada de bom pra ela - respondeu Sirius irritado.

− Não podemos negar que ele tenha ajudado a Perla a descobrir a verdade sobre os pais dela - lembrou Lílian.

− É, e depois a entregou pro Voldemort - retrucou Sirius.

Perla permaneceu quieta, pois ela sabia que de certa forma, Severo Snape ainda era sua salvação e sua destruição.

− O Duplo S poderia muito bem significar que ela ia se apaixonar duas vezes por mim, uma no terceiro ano e a outra no sexto.

− Sirius, ela é apaixonada por você desde o primeiro ano! - respondeu Alice - Até mesmo quando ela estava com Edgar, ela não tinha te esquecido!

− Nesse caso, eu sou a salvação - respondeu Sirius, todo cheio de si - Não concorda Pê?

− Claro - respondeu Perla, sem interesse na discussão.

− É a sua vez, Frank.

− Certo, Tiago. Bom, eu agradeço pelos amigos que tenho, por estar conseguindo realizar o meu sonho de ser auror...

− E ser um chefe tremendamente implicante! - brincou Sirius.

− Isso não é verdade. Fenwick era bem pior que eu! - respondeu ele. Tiago e Sirius se olharam e começaram a rir - Em todo caso, eu também agradeço pela maravilhosa esposa que eu tenho e que vai me dar um grande presente daqui há alguns meses!

− Lembra de não chamar o Sirius pra padrinho, ou você vai ter que marcar hora pra ver seu filho!

− Muito engraçado, Tiago. Não sei o porque disso.

− O coitado do Edgar sabe - falou Thais e todos riram.

− E quanto a você, Pedrinho?

− Ah Sirius, eu só tenho que agradecer pelos meus amigos - respondeu Pedro timidamente.

− Por eles terem te defendido em todas as vezes que você precisou! - falou Tiago.

− Por termos estudado com você durante todos os ano de Hogwarts - acrescentou Remo.

− E por termos te ensinado o caminho até a cozinha, sem o qual você não teria sobrevivido durante sete anos - completou Sirius e os três marotos riram. Pedro deu um sorriso forçado e sentiu uma imensa raiva naquele momento.

− E você, Lily? - perguntou Tiago curioso.

− Eu agradeço por ter pessoas tão importantes ao meu lado. Perla, Alice e Thais, grandes amigas de todas as horas. Sirius, Remo, Frank e... Pedro, amigos que me ajudaram e me apoiaram em diversas situações. E ao meu marido Tiago, que até hoje eu não sei como acabei me casando com o pior dos marotos - Tiago fez cara de indignação - Mas eu devo confessar que ao me lembrar hoje do que esse garoto aprontou nos tempos de escola, não parece o mesmo Tiago Potter, o cara responsável, que me apóia em todas as situações, que esteve comigo em todos os momentos... e que em breve será o mais novo chefe de família.

− Todos encararam Tiago, mas ele não entendeu o que Lílian queria dizer com aquelas palavras.

− Eu amei, Lily.

− Tiago, eu sou o padrinho! - falou Sirius logo de cara.

− Padrinho de quem?

− Será possível que só ele não percebeu? - perguntou Alice. Tiago olhou para Lílian com cara de interrogação.

− Não percebi o que?

− Nós vamos ter um bebê! - respondeu Lílian. Tiago fez cara de surpreso e se aproximou de Lílian.

− Um filho? - perguntou Tiago - Tem certeza? - Lílian balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Enquanto Lílian esperava que Tiago o abraçasse ou saísse comemorando, ele simplesmente, olhou para ela, e em seguida desmaiou.

− Tiago? - chamou Lílian, quando Tiago estava deitado no chão.

− Tinha que ser o Pontas... eu sempre soube que ele era mesmo um vea...

− Sirius - censurou Perla.

− Mas é verdade, Pê. Ele não precisava ter desmaiado.

− O que a gente faz agora? - perguntou Lílian preocupada.

− Vamos abrir espaço pra ele poder respirar - falou Remo, mandando todos se afastarem. Perla foi até a cozinha e voltou trazendo um copo de água.

− Perla, o que você vai fazer com isso? - perguntou Lílian curiosa.

− Acordar o Tiago - respondeu ela, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Em seguida ela jogou o conteúdo do copo na cara de Tiago que despertou na mesma hora.

− Onde? Quando? Onde eles estão?

− Calma Tiago, Ta tudo bem - respondeu Lílian, sentando ao lado do marido colocando a cabeça dele em seu colo.

− O que aconteceu? - perguntou ele intrigado, ao ver todos o encarando.

− Ah não foi nada Pontas - respondeu Sirius marotamente - Você apenas desmaiou quando descobriu que ia ser papai!

− Tiago? - chamou Lílian, quando Tiago desmaiou novamente.

− Vai ser uma longa noite! - respondeu Perla, sorrindo marotamente.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Dumbledore já não prestava atenção no que a mulher a sua frente falava. Há muito que ele tinha percebido que ela não serviria para ocupar o cargo deixado pela professora Hydra. O Cabeça de Javali estava praticamente deserto, exceto por ele, pela mulher, seu irmão Aberforth que era o dono do lugar e um rapaz de não mais que 20 anos, que estava sentado no balcão.

Ele já pensava em inventar uma desculpa, quando a mulher parou de falar repentinamente e o encarou com os olhos arregalados, como se estivesse entrando em transe.

O rapaz olhou mais uma vez pra Dumbledore. Já estava cansado de ficar sentado ali e não escutar nada de interessante. Pagou a conta e estava se preparando para sair, quando a voz de Dumbledore chamou sua atenção.

− Há alguma coisa de errado, Srta Trelawney?

− _Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima..._ - falou Sibila Trelawney, com uma voz...

Dumbledore logo percebeu que ela estava fazendo uma premonição. Olhou para o lado e viu que o garoto que estava no bar e agora se encontrava parado na porta, prestava atenção. Reconheceu quem era. A semelhança com Sirius era muito grande. Exceto talvez pelos olhos: Régulo Black.

− _Nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, ao terminar o sétimo mês..._

Dumbledore fez sinal para Aberforht que retirou Régulo do bar na mesma hora. Este tentou escutar atrás da porta, mas provavelmente ela devia ter recebido um feitiço anti-escuta, porque ele não conseguiu escutar um som sequer.

− _E o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual... mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro, pois nenhum poderá viver, enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar_.

Do mesmo modo repentino que começou a falar, Sibila Trelawney parou. Dumbledore a encarava estupefato. Ela o olhou como se esperasse uma resposta.

− E então, professor Dumbledore, eu estou apta para o cargo? - perguntou ela com sua voz etérea de sempre.

− Arrume suas coisas. Você irá hoje mesmo para Hogwarts!

* * *

**N/A:** E então, o que acharam? Depois de tantas mortes no capítulo anterior, eu tentei fazer um capítulo com alguns momentos felizes. Eu espero que gostem. Não acho que a fic deva ter mais momentos felizes, talvez o nascimento do Harry, que vai ser no próximo capítulo. E pode ser que tenha mais alguma coisa.  
Esse capítulo era pra ter saído há muito tempo, mas como meu tempo está absolutamente "minúsculo" eu não tive como postar. Espero que me perdoem pela demora. O próximo só deve sair daqui há umas duas semanas. Mas eu espero conseguir postar antes.

**Leandra:** Bom, como vc pediu, a Perla não morreu. Espero que goste deste capítulo. Eu estou completamente sem tempo, por isso não tenho lido a sua fic. Mas logo dou um jeito nisso. Bjos

**Anaisa:** To me xingando por não estar lendo a sua fic. Mas o tempo está mínimo pra mim. Sabe como é, ainda não estou de férias. Mas acho q a sua pergunta foi respondida. Mas já pensou se a Emma matasse a Perla? O Voldemort a matava pessoalmente. Bjos

**Witches:** Esse foi um "pouquinho" menos triste que o capítulo anterior. E eu esperoo que vc goste. Bjos.

**Tati: **Juro que não era a minha intenção demorar. Mas eu espero que vc tenha agüentado esperar e não deixe de ler. Bjos

**Thaisinha: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado de tudo no capítulo. Me desculpe por estar sumida, mas parece que tudo ta contra mim e eu estou sem tempo até pra respirar. Bjos

**Anninha:** Acho que se eu matasse a Perla a primeira pessoa que brigaria comigo seria vc. E como eu faço tudo pra te deixar feliz, ela não morreu!Bjos.

**Krol:** Acho que respondi suas perguntas sobre o que ia acontecer. Sabe, eu nunca pensei em fazer a Emma virar comensal e nem fazer a Amélia sofrer tanto assim. Mas sabe quando as coisas perdem o controle e qdo vc vê já aconteceu? Pois foi isso que aconteceu! Espero que não entre em depressão por minha causa. Bjos.

**Je Black:** Desculpa por estar sumida, mas parece que tudo ta contra mim e eu estou sem tempo até pra respirar. Espero que vc e a Thais dêem conta da fic enquanto "meu tormento" não acaba.(Detalhe: a resposta do comentário de vcs é a mesma!) Bjos.

**Bru Malfoy Black:** Pode respirar, que a Perla ta bem viva. Mas o que eu posso fazer se ela é tão cabeça dura quanto o Sirius? Mas eu espero que goste desse capítulo!Bjos


	38. Eu Não Aguento Mais

* * *

**Capítulo 38 - Eu Não Aguento Mais**

* * *

Sirius aparatou em sua casa, sendo amparado por Frank. O maroto estava bastante pálido e nervoso, com tudo que acabara de acontecer.

− Como acha que Perla vai ficar quando souber? - perguntou Frank preocupado, ajudando Sirius a se sentar no sofá.

− Não quero nem pensar nisso - respondeu Sirius aflito - Com certeza vai ser um choque bem maior pra ela do que é para mim.

− Quer ajuda pra contar? - Frank se ofereceu, mas Sirius recusou.

− Melhor que eu fale sozinha com ela - argumentou - Mas não agora. Perla deve estar num sono profundo. Melhor não acorda-la.

− É incrível como ela consiga dormir depois de tantas crises de insônia.

− Ela está sedada.

− Como assim? - estranhou Frank.

− Perla está tomando uns tais de "remédios". Um negócio que os trouxas usam.

− Sirius, acha sensato deixar a Perla usar isso? Lílian sempre me disse que algumas coisas que os trouxas usam fazem muito mal.

− Eu não gosto da idéia, mas ela disse que sempre usou isso depois que o pai dela morreu - justificou-se o moreno - E depois, foi o único meio de fazê-la dormir. Ela já tinha chegado ao ponto de ficar uma semana inteira acordada.

− Nesse caso eu vou indo. Alice deve estar preocupada. - Sirius concordou e Frank desaparatou de sua casa.

O maroto foi até o quarto e sentou na cama ao lado de Perla e ficou admirando a namorada, que dormia tranqüilamente, sem saber de nada do que tinha acontecido.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Quando Perla acordou, Sirius estava sentado ao seu lado, aparentemente dormindo. Mas assim que ela se sentou na cama, ele abriu os olhos e a ficou encarando. Perla deu um sorriso e recebeu um sorriso fraco de Sirius em resposta. Ela ficou preocupada, pois sentiu pelo jeito dele que alguma coisa devia ter acontecido.

− O que houve? - perguntou se sentindo um pouco tonta, efeito dos calmantes que estava tomando.

− Eu não sei como te dizer...

− Por que não tenta? - incentivou ela, sentando no colo de Sirius e acariciando seu cabelo. Sirius fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de abri-los novamente.

− Você vai ter que ser forte...

− Você está me assustando - respondeu Perla, tirando a mão do cabelo de Sirius e colocando em seu rosto, enquanto encarava os orbes azuis, que já não possuíam o mesmo brilho de antes.

− Os Bones foram assassinados.

− O Quê? - perguntou Perla assustada, se levantando.

− Eu sinto muito. Mas ontem a noite, eu recebi um chamado de urgência do quartel. Tinha acontecido um ataque na casa dos Bones. E quando cheguei lá, Edgar e Kelly...

− Não. Não pode ser verdade - falou Perla, se esforçando para não chorar - E quanto a Helena? E Melissa?

− Não achamos as meninas. Moody acha que os comensais a levaram para Voldemort. A essa hora, elas devem estar...

− NÃO - gritou Perla, se atirando na cama. Sirius deitou ao seu lado e a abraçou. Ele sentiu uma grande infelicidade naquele momento, ao ver a mulher que amava sofrendo daquele jeito.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Muitas pessoas compareceram ao enterro dos Bones. Os primos de Kelly, Otto e Ludo Bagman tentavam em vão consolar a mãe dela. Alice e Lílian, ambas em final de gravidez, ficaram ao lado da ex-colega de quarto e melhor amiga de Kelly, Penélope Patil, que estava com suas duas filhas gêmeas, Parvati e Padma.

Por incrível que pareça, as únicas pessoas que não choraram durante todo enterro foram Amélia e Perla. As duas permaneceram com expressões frias e rígidas, como se elas estivessem em transe. Amélia ficou o tempo todo com seu irmão mais velho, Brian e Perla com Sirius.

No final do enterro, Amélia pediu pra falar com Perla a sós e em seguida a apresentou para seu irmão.

− Perla, este é o Brian, meu irmão mais velho. Ele mora na França, desde antes de você e o Ed namorarem.

− Muito prazer - falou Perla educadamente, porém fria.

− E essa é a Julie, esposa dele. E essa pequena aqui é a Susana, filha deles - falou Amélia, pegando a sobrinha que estava no carrinho.

Perla logo se lembrou de Helena e Melissa e se sentiu ainda mais triste. Sirius percebeu o que estava acontecendo e inventou uma desculpa para afastá-la dali.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Tiago andava sem rumo de um lado para o outro, tendo Sirius e Remo andando atrás dele, tentando em vão acalmá-lo. Enquanto isso, Pedro olhava na direção de Perla e Thais, que brincavam com Neville, que estava no colo de Alice.

− Alice, você quer dizer pra ele que não tem nada demais num parto! - pediu Remo.

− Você fala assim porque nunca foi pai - retrucou Tiago, deixando Remo sem graça, que desistiu de consolar o amigo e foi ficar com a namorada.

− Pontas, porque você não pára de ser medroso e vai ficar com a sua esposa! - provocou Sirius.

− Pois é o que eu vou fazer - respondeu Tiago, indo para sala de parto.

− Você não tem jeito - falou Perla, assim que Sirius se aproximou dela.

− O que foi que eu fiz? - perguntou ele com cara de inocente

− Coitado do Tiago - respondeu Perla sorrindo no exato instante que um grito de "Potter" vinha do corredor. Segundos depois, Tiago apareceu.

− Eu acho melhor ficar por aqui - falou ele, branco como papel.

− Acho que eu vou ter que encarar mais um parto - falou Perla se levantando e indo na direção que Tiago tinha vindo. Porém, Alice a impediu.

− Fica com o Neville que eu fico com a Lily - falou, entregando o bebê que estava em seus braços para Perla - Com o seu gênio e o dela, esse hospital pega fogo antes que o bebê nasça. Se o Frank chegar, você avisa ele onde estou.

− Ah Claro. Vou dizer que você estava no escritório do charmoso chefe dos curandeiros - brincou Perla ressentida. Sirius ficou encarando a namorada, esperando por uma explicação - É uma brincadeira! Eu não falei sério!

− Então é isso que você tem feito com a Lily todos esses meses? Paquerando os curandeiros? - perguntou Sirius enciumado.

− Pode parar por aí - retrucou Tiago - A Lily trabalha aqui e ela estava cuidando da gravidez. Nada de paquerar ninguém - retrucou Tiago, também enciumado.

− Eu só vinha acompanha-la - falou Perla, mas Sirius não se convenceu.

Um tempo depois, Emelina apareceu e avisou que o bebê tinha nascido e que era um menino. Foi uma correria pra ver quem chegava primeiro pra ver a criança, Perla foi a única que foi andando calmamente, já que estava com Neville nos braços.

Quando eles chegaram no quarto pra onde Lílian tinha sido levada, Tiago correu para perto da esposa e ficou olhando estupefado para o pequeno embrulho que estava em no colo da esposa.

− Ele é lindo - falou, olhando abobado para o bebê.

− Só não desmaia, Pontas - brincou Sirius.

− Então Lily, como ele vai se chamar? - perguntou Thais curiosa. Lílian olhou para cada um que estava no quarto e seu olhar parou em Perla.

− Harry - respondeu sorrindo para a amiga que retribuiu o sorriso.

− Harry? - estranhou Sirius.

− Por acaso você não gostou do nome do meu filho? - perguntou Tiago irritado.

− Calma ae, Pontas. Eu apenas estranhei! - defendeu-se Sirius.

− Harry era o nome do pai da Lílian - explicou Perla.

− Como eu poderia saber? - falou Sirius - Eu sempre o conheci como o Sr Evans.

− Então seja bem vindo ao mundo, Harry Tiago Potter - falou Tiago entusiasmado.

− Por Merlim! Mais um Tiago Potter na minha vida. Eu não mereço tanto! - falou Lílian, fazendo todos rirem.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Minerva McGonagall disse uma senha e a gárgula a sua frente girou dando passagem a uma escada circular. Ela subiu as escadas, que a levaram para uma porta fechada. Bateu três vezes na mesma e a abriu quando escutou que podia fazê-lo.

Alvo Dumbledore estava entretido com uma montanha de papéis e ficou surpreso ao ver a professora de Transformação tarde da noite em seu escritório.

− Algum problema, Minerva?

− O bebê do casal Potter acaba de nascer - ela respondeu bastante séria.

− Tem certeza disso?

− A srta Vance acabou de me avisar.

− Que dia é hoje? - perguntou o diretor de Hogwarts, deixando a professora intrigada com a pergunta.

− 31 de julho - Uma expressão de preocupação se formou em Dumbledore ao obter a resposta - Tudo bem, Alvo?

− Tudo Minerva, obrigada por me avisar.

Minerva entendeu que a última frase de Dumbledore era a deixa para sair do escritório e já estava com a mão na maçaneta, quando ele a chamou novamente.

− Sim, Alvo?

− Poderia chamar a senhorita Meadowes para mim? Eu preciso muito falar com ela.

− Com toda certeza - ela respondeu, antes de deixar o escritório.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Dorcas? Você por aqui?

− Por que o espanto, Rockwood? Eu trabalho aqui assim como você! - respondeu Dorcas sem muita paciência, fechando a porta da sala onde estava.

− Sei disso - respondeu Augusto Rockwood - Mas não é todo dia que eu a vejo na sala das profecias. Algum problema?

− Não. Só estava checando se estava tudo em ordem - respondeu ela, saindo do departamento dos mistérios, sendo seguida por Augusto.

− Espero que não tenha encontrado nada de errado.

− Você está me seguindo? - perguntou Dorcas, no saguão do Ministério da Magia, ao ver que Augusto ainda estava atrás dela.

− Não, claro que não. Dorcas continuou andando e saiu do Ministério. Foi quando Augusto a chamou.

− O que você quer? - perguntou ela intrigada.

− Eu? Eu não quero nada. Mas tem outra pessoa que quer?

− O que? - perguntou ela sem entender o que Augusto queria dizer. Em seguida, ela caiu no chão estuporada.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Alice e Frank, Lílian e Tiago, aguardavam a chegada de Dumbledore, no escritório do mesmo em Hogwarts. Ambos os casais estavam intrigados e curiosos para saber o motivo que levou Dumbledore a chamá-los.

− Fico feliz que tenham vindo – falou Dumbledore, entrando no escitório.

− Confesso que estamos curiosos para sabermos o motivo de estarmos aqui - falou Tiago.

− E não podemos demorar - falou Alice, que estava bastante preocupada - Deixamos Harry e Neville com Perla e Thais.

− E ainda não descobrimos se são eles ou elas quem são mais crianças - completou Lílian.

− Eu gostaria que fosse um bom motivo que me fizesse pedir a presença de vocês aqui, mas infelizmente não é - falou Dumbledore, respirando fundo antes de continuar - Vocês estão correndo grande perigo.

− Bom Dumbledore, perigo todos nós corremos há tempos. Primeiro por que todos nós estamos na Ordem, que já teve tantas perdas e segundo porque, bem, eu, Alice e Tiago também somos aurores.

− Sei bem disso. Mas o perigo a que me refiro é um perigo bem maior. Um perigo declarado. Vocês são o próximo alvo da ordem.

− Acho que sempre fomos, não? - questionou Tiago.

− Não, por que dessa vez, vocês são os alvos de Voldemort.

− O que está querendo dizer com isso? - perguntou Lílian intrigada.

− É melhor vocês verem uma coisa - respondeu Dumbleore, pegando uma bacia rasa de pedra, com runas gravadas na borda. Uma penseira.

Ele levou a varinha a têmpora e retirou alguns fios sedosos e prateados e os depositou na bacia. Então, com um suspiro, ergueu a varinha e tocou com a ponta, a substância prateada.

Ergueu-se da Penseira uma figura envolta em xales, os olhos enormes por trás dos óculos. E ela falou com uma voz áspera e rouca. A profecia.

Lílian, Tiago, Alice e Frank escutaram tudo Sibila falava em silêncio. Um silêncio de curiosidade que foi se transformando em silêncio de medo.

− O que significa isso? - perguntou Lílian.

− Vocês não conseguem imaginar? - perguntou Dumbledore, olhando para cada um deles.

− Você não está querendo dizer que o meu filho é a única pessoa que pode derrotar Voldemort?

− Ou o meu? - Perguntou Frank.

− Eu queria que a realidade fosse outra - respondeu Dumbledore calmamente - Mas vocês são os únicos que enfrentaram Voldemort três vezes e tiveram filho em julho.

− Isso é loucura... - falou Tiago.

− Ele sabe disso? - perguntou Lílian, que estava bastante nervosa.

− Apenas uma parte - continuou Dumbledore - Régulo Black estava presente na hora da profecia. A essa hora Voldemort já deve saber tudo que ele conseguiu ouvir.

− E o que podemos fazer? - perguntou Alice, que ficou ainda mais preocupada.

− Em primeiro lugar, eu pedi a srta Meadowes que registrasse a profecia. Ela ficará bem guardada no Ministério da Magia e creio que Voldemort não terá acesso a ela. Mas ainda faltam vocês.

− Como assim?

− Com certeza Voldemort sabe do nascimento do filho de vocês. E provavelmente vai tentar matar a criança, antes que ela cresça e possa derrotá-lo.

− Isso é horrível - falou Lílian levantando da cadeira. Tiago tentou consola-la.

− O que podemos fazer? - perguntou Frank.

− Esconder. Vocês precisam se esconder para garantir a sobrevivência de Neville e Harry.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Não seja uma garota teimosa e me diga o que diz na maldita profecia!

− Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que não sei de profecia alguma? - insistiu Dorcas.

− Sabe, você é uma garota muito teimosa - falou Voldemort com sarcasmo - Até hoje eu só conheci uma garota tão teimosa como você! Talvez duas.

− Não me importo com o que pensa - respondeu Dorcas com rispidez.

− Vai passar a se importar - respondeu Voldemort, começando a torturá-la com a maldição Cruciatus.

− Vamos, diga logo de uma vez o que diz a profecia! - insistiu Voldemort, depois de um tempo.

− Eu não sei do que está falando - repetiu Dorcas com dificuldade, se contorcendo de dor.

− Depois de muito insistir, Voldemort achou melhor parar de torturar a "inominável" ou ela acabaria não resistindo.

− Rabicho - ele chamou e Pedro apareceu a sua frente, sem usar o capuz dos comensais - Dê um jeito para que a encontre.

− Sim Milorde - ele respondeu. Dorcas o olhou com nojo antes dele sair. Afinal, ela tinha descoberto quem era o maldito espião - Régulo?

− Sim mestre. - respondeu o mais jovem dos comensais.

− Está na hora de você mostrar sua lealdade a mim. Mate-a.

− Ma...ta...-la? - gaguejou Régulo ao ver a varinha que seu mestre lhe estendia. Ele tentou pegá-la, mas no momento que esta tocou seus dedos, ele caiu ajoelhado a frente de Voldemort - Milorde, tenha compaixão de mim... eu não posso, não consigo.

− Compaixão? - falou Voldemort, antes de cair numa gargalhada - Não, eu não aprendi o significado dessa palavra. Régulo, Régulo, sempre soube que era um fraco e covarde. Mas eu sempre pensei que poderia mudá-lo. Tolice. Bella?

− Sim, mestre - respondeu Bellatrix Lestrange.

− É fiel a mim, não é?

− Sabe que sim - ela respondeu com total devoção.

− Então mate-o.

− Sim milorde - Bellatrix respondeu sem nenhuma emoção, como-se Régulo fosse um dos trouxas que ela estava acostumada a matar. E não seu primo.

− Bella, por favor - suplicou Régulo - Eu sou seu primo.

Mas Bellatrix não se importou com esse detalhe. E no momento seguinte Régulo caia morto por suas mãos e Dorcas pelas de Voldemort.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla abriu os olhos e olhou para o lado, mas não encontrou nenhum sinal de Sirius.

Desde a morte de Edgar, ela só tomava o remédio que a fazia dormir quando o namorado chegava em casa. E ele estava demorando bastante pra fazer aquilo naquela noite.

Começou a se preocupar, ficando com medo de que alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com o maroto. Pensou em se levantar e tentar falar com alguém, quando escutou o barulho de alguém aparatando e em seguida, Sirius entrava no quarto.

− Você demorou - disse, quando ele deitou na cama, com as mãos sobre o rosto - Eu estava com saudade - falou se aproximando do namorado, quando reparou que o mesmo estava chorando - O que aconteceu?

− Régulo esta morto.

− Como? - assustou-se Perla.

− Foi morto pelos próprios comensais. Provavelmente devem ter lhe pedido pra fazer alguma coisa que ele não teve coragem. O mataram pela sua covardia.

− Como pode ter tanta certeza de que foi um comensal?

− Ele foi encontrado junto com a Dorcas, os dois mortos pela mesma Maldição Imperdoável. E provavelmente não foi ela quem o matou. Nem o inverso.

− Dorcas? Dorcas Meadowes? Aquela que trabalhava no Departamento dos Mistérios e fazia parte da Ordem?

− É...

− Perla levantou bruscamente e ficou encarando Sirius, que ficou surpreso com o gesto dela.

− Quantas pessoas da Ordem ainda vão morrer até essa maldita guerra terminar - ela falou com muita raiva, uma raiva que Sirius nunca tinha visto.

− Perla, pára com isso...

− Eu não agüento mais isso! - retrucou ela, quase gritando - A cada dia que passa mais um membro da Ordem morre. A cada dia que passa mais uma pessoa perde um filho, outra um irmão, outra um noivo, outra um amigo... quando isso vai acabar?

− Quando que você vai parar de se culpar pelo que aconteceu com o Edgar? Você não é a única que está sofrendo com tudo isso.

− Eu não estou me culpando pelo que aconteceu com ele! - gritou com raiva - Mas por causa do que aconteceu com ele, com Helena, Melissa, Kelly, meus tios, os Evans, Marlene, Gideão...

− CHEGA! - gritou Sirius - Eu acabei de perder o meu irmão. Será que você não consegue ver que eu também estou sofrendo com tudo isso.

− Você nunca se deu bem com a sua família.

− Mas ele era meu irmão. E justamente por ele não ser do jeito que eu queria torna as coisas ainda piores - respondeu Sirius triste - Você não se dava bem com seus tios, mas chorou quando eles morreram.

− Eles eram pessoas inocentes! Não comensais da morte!

− Você acha que meu irmão teve o que mereceu por ser um comensal? Você merecia morte tanto quanto ele.

As últimas palavras de Sirius feriram Perla de uma maneira que ela nunca imaginou que ele fosse capaz de fazer. Ela sentou na cama, com lágrimas nos olhos. Sirius a olhou e se arrependeu do que disse.

− Eu não quis dizer isso, pequena. Por favor, me perdoa - pediu ele, se aproximando dela - Eu faço qualquer coisa pra te ver feliz.

− Qualquer coisa?

− O que você pedir.

− Deixa a Ordem. Deixa tudo e vai embora comigo - ela pediu deixando Sirius surpreso - A gente pode ir para os Estados Unidos, eu tenho uma casa lá. E quando essa guerra acabar...

− Não acredito que você esteja me pedindo isso. Que esteja me pedindo pra abandonar nossos amigos por um capricho seu.

− Não é um capricho. Eu apenas não quero que nada aconteça com você.

− Você podia me pedir qualquer coisa, Perla. Menos isso - falou Sirius, se afastando dela - Você se lembra do motivo que me fez entrar? E agora a mesma garota que me fez entrar me pede pra sair. Ela faz isso, mesmo sabendo que muitos outros se arriscaram pra protegê-la. E agora ela me pede pra largar essas pessoas, porque não quer que nada aconteça comigo?

− Você está sendo egoísta, Sirius... eu só..

− Egoísta? Você está sendo egoísta, Perla. Não consigo acreditar que tenha me pedido isso - falou Sirius, saindo do quarto e batendo a porta do banheiro ao entrar.

Perla deitou na cama e fechou os olhos pensando no que tinha feito. Um tempo depois escutou um barulho de alguma coisa quebrando no banheiro.

Sirius entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta com força. Abriu a torneira e mergulhou a cabeça debaixo da água. Em seguida ficou se encarando no espelho. A água escorria pelos cabelos. O maroto ainda possuía a mesma beleza de Hogwarts. Porém seus olhos já não tinham o mesmo brilho. Eles aparentavam cansaço, depois de tantas lutas, tantas perdas.

Ele entendia Perla. Por mais que fosse difícil admitir isso, ele a entendia. Ela também estava cansada de perder tantas pessoas queridas. E da mesma forma que ele se preocupava com ela, ela também se preocupava com ele.

Queria que as coisas fossem diferentes. Queria poder dar a Perla tudo que ela sempre quis ter. Não conseguia nem ao menos imaginar sua vida sem ela. Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Ou acabaria perdendo-a de outra forma.

Pegou a toalha para enxugar o rosto, quando viu um pequeno frasco em cima da prateleira. O frasco da poção que ele tomava quase todas as noites. A poção que o impedia de realizar um dos maiores sonhos de Perla. E dele também. Por que ele também queria, assim como ela.

Olhou para o frasco, antes de pegá-lo e atira-lo contra a parede. Em seguida, saiu determinado do banheiro e foi para o quarto.

Ao entrar no aposento, encontrou Perla deitada, o rosto ainda marcado pelas lágrimas que tinham terminado de escorrer. Deitou ao lado dela e a abraçou.

Perla sentiu naquele abraço tudo que não precisava ser dito em palavras e o abraçou o mais forte que conseguiu. Sirius tirou uma mecha de cabelo que estava sobre seu rosto e ficou encarando seus olhos cor de mel. Os olhos que tanto o fascinavam, que o faziam amá-la a cada dia.

− Me dá um filho - pediu ele, com a voz mais doce e carinhosa que ela já tinha escutado.

− O que? - ela perguntou com surpresa.

− Um filho, Perla. Eu quero ter um filho com você!

Perla sorriu e o beijou com a maior intensidade que conseguiu. E Sirius sentiu uma imensa felicidade dentro de si, por estar fazendo a pessoa que mais amava no mundo feliz

* * *

**N/A:** Hey, eu sei, eu demorei com esse capítulo. Mas ele tava tão difícil de fazer. Principalmente as cenas do Sirius com a Perla. Demorei mais de uma semana pra escrever. Mas eu espero que gostem.  
Este é o penúltimo capítulo. Espero que goste e aguardem o próximo e último que sai em breve!

**Silverghost:** Vc gostou da cena do Tiago? Eu adorei fazer essa cena. Bom, a fic ta chegando ao fic. Mas vc não vai se livrar de mim não! Eu recebi sua carta sim, mas ainda não fui colocar a resposta no correio (que vergonha!), mas vou ver se coloco hoje. Bjos.

**Anaisa:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado da cena do Severo. Ele não vai mais aparecer mias nessa fase, mas na próxima ele volta. Bjos.

** Friendship Black:** A honra é minha de tê-la comentando na minha fic. Bom, eu também não queria que a fic acabasse, mas infelizmente ela ta próxima do fim. Mesmo assim, espero que goste. Bjos.

**Krol:** É, os comensais só acalmaram um pouco. Voltaram com tudo nesse capítulo. Desculpa a demora. Espero que goste. Bjos.

**Anninha:** To em dívida com vc. Mas sabe, apesar de estar de férias, ta sendo uma guerra mexer co computador. Mas fica tranqüila que você vai ser a primeira a ler. Bjos

**Witches:** Depois de um capítulo light, tinha que vir um mais pesado. Fazer o quê né. Mesmo assim espero que goste. Bjos.

**Anita Black:** Eu tento fazer o Sirius perfeito, mas nem sempre eu consigo. Mas eu espero que vc goste. Bjos

**Jéssika Black:** Volta logo dessa viagem. Eu e a Thais estamos sentindo sua falta. Bjos.

**Thais:** Fica tranqüila, que você foi a review número 200. Bjos

**Juliana Montez:** Já que você leu quatro capítulos e um dia, aí vai mais um capítulo especial pra você. Espero que goste. Tb adorei conversar com vc no MSN. Bjos


	39. Dia das Bruxas em Godric´s Hollow

* * *

**Capítulo 39 - Dia das Bruxas em Godric's Hollow**

* * *

Sirius acordou assustado ao ouvir a campainha de sua casa. Levantou com pressa e foi atender a porta. Ficou ainda mais assustado ao ver quem era.

− Tiago? Lily? O que aconteceu? - perguntou preocupado ao ver Tiago e Lílian com cara de aflição, com o pequeno Harry no colo da mãe.

− Nos encontraram de novo - respondeu Tiago entrando na casa com a mulher e o filho.

− É a quarta vez esse mês - falou Sirius, sendo censurado por Tiago.

− Lily está muito cansada. Podemos ficar aqui essa noite?

− Claro. Se vocês não se importarem de ficar aqui na sala. Perla está dormindo e está tão difícil faze-la dormir, mesmo com os remédios. Senão eu deixava vocês no quarto.

− Aqui está bom, Sirius - agradeceu Tiago.

Em seguida, os dois conjuraram uma cama de casal e Tiago fez Lílian deitar, enquanto Sirius ia pra cozinha com Harry.

− Tudo vai ficar bem, Lily. Tenta descansar um pouco.

− Eu só queria poder dormir e acordar sabendo que tudo não passou de um pesadelo - respondeu Lílian, bastante transtornada.

Tiago ficou acariciando os cabelos da esposa até que ela adormecesse. Depois, ele foi até a cozinha conversar com Sirius, que brincava com Harry.

− Pontas, o que está acontecendo? - perguntou Sirius preocupado.

− Eu não sei. Mas Voldemort está sabendo de todos os nossos passos. Pra onde quer que vamos, ele nos encontra.

− O maldito espião.

− Sim, ele deve estar informando os nossos passos. O fato é que, só os marotos sabiam onde estávamos dessa última vez.

− Remo...

− Sirius não consigo pensar que o Remo fosse capaz...

− Quem então - perguntou Sirius nervoso - Perla? Ela mal sai de casa, mal consegue trabalhar. Pedro? Ele sempre foi um covarde que se escondia atrás de nós. Talvez a namorada do Remo? Nós não sabemos muito sobre ela, bem que...

− Sirius - interrompeu Tiago - Eu não consigo acreditar que meus amigos pudessem me trair.

− E o que você vai fazer? Não pode ficar fugindo de Voldemort o tempo todo. Você tem um filho pequeno. E Lílian não está agüentando mais.

− Eu sei. Ela está a beira de um ataque de nervos - respondeu Tiago, bastante triste - Eu conversei com Dumbledore.

− E o que ele disse?

− Ele acha que deveríamos fazer o "Segredo do Fiel".

− O "Segredo do Fiel"?

− Sim, aquele feitiço que você guarda um segredo em uma pessoa. No meu caso, seria a localização da minha família.

− Acha que é uma boa idéia?

− Não sei. Mas é a única idéia que temos. Ele se propôs pra ser o nosso fiel, mas eu achei melhor não.

− Por que não?

− Ele tem muita coisa com que se preocupar. Hogwarts, a Ordem e tantas outras coisas. Não quero colocar mais esse peso sobre ele. Eu pensei em outra pessoa. Alguém que eu sei que é fiel a mim e jamais me trairia. Alguém por quem eu daria a minha vida pra salva-la e sei que essa pessoa também daria a dela pra me salvar. Estou falando de você, Sirius.

− Eu?

− Se você quiser é claro. Sei que é uma grande responsabilidade. E um grande perigo. Mas você é a única pessoa que eu confio para essa tarefa. Você aceita?

− Claro que sim, Tiago. Eu faço qualquer coisa pra proteger você, Lílian e meu afilhado.

− Sabe que Perla não vai poder saber disso. Quem ninguém pode saber que você é o nosso fiel.

− Ninguém vai saber, Pontas. Pode ficar tranqüilo quanto a isso.

− Tem mais uma coisa - falou Tiago - Eu deixei com Dumbledore um termo de tutela, que diz que você é o responsável por Harry caso aconteça alguma coisa comigo e com a Lily.

− Não vai acontecer nada com vocês.

− Em todo caso, eu também deixei com ele minha capa da invisibilidade e a chave do cofre de Gringotes. Pelo menos Harry tem que ter um futuro.

− E ele terá - respondeu Sirius.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla acordou assustada no meio da noite. Olhou para o lado, onde Sirius dormia calmamente. Levantou, querendo ir até a cozinha tomar um copo de água, mas tomou um susto ao passar pela sala e ver Lílian e Tiago dormindo com Harry.

Voltou ao quarto e acordou Sirius para saber o que estava acontecendo.

− Pê, já é tarde, eu preciso dormir.

− O que eles estão fazendo aqui? - perguntou ela de um jeito diferente. Sirius sentiu que ela estava com medo.

− Os encontraram de novo. Eles conseguiram escapar e vão ficar aqui essa noite.

− Eles estão correndo um grande perigo.

− Eu sei disso, Pê. Mas não tem nada que possamos fazer por eles.

− Você não entende - respondeu Perla nervosa - Algo de muito ruim vai acontecer com eles. Eu vi.

− Do que você está falando? - perguntou Sirius intrigado.

− Eu vi - disse Perla, começando a chorar - Vi em meus sonhos.

− Pequena, foi apenas um pesadelo.

− Você não entende? Não foi apenas um pesadelo - falou Perla, muito nervosa - Eu sei do que estou falando. Eu já vi isso acontecer antes.

− Você precisa dormir - Sirius disse, tentando acalma-la.

− Eu não quero dormir. Eu não consigo dormir. Nem a droga desse remédio me faz dormir mais. Eu não posso dormir, porque sei que vou ver de novo.

− Vai ver o que, Perla?

− A morte - respondeu ela, deixando Sirius nervoso.

− Por que você está falando essas coisas?

− Por que eu vi... assim como eu já tinha visto antes - repetiu Perla.

− Visto antes?

− Eu não consegui dormir depois disso. Foi aí que começaram as crises de insônia. Eu o vi morrer.

− Perla, de quem você está falando? - perguntou Sirius assustado, abraçando a namorada.

− Do meu pai - respondeu ela.

Sirius a abraçou forte e a fez deitar em seu colo. E então ele entendeu o que se passava na cabeça da namorada. Ela tinha sonhado com a morte para em seguida ver seu pai morrer. Por isso ela tinha dificuldades em dormir. Tinha medo de ver de novo e perder mais alguém.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Thais lia as últimas notícias do Profeta Diário, quando percebeu que o namorado estava muito distante. Deixou o jornal de lado, e foi até a varanda, onde Remo estava entretido olhando para o céu.

− O que você tem? - perguntou o abraçando por trás.

− Amanhã é noite de lua cheia - respondeu ele triste.

− Sabe que vou estar ao seu lado, não é?- perguntou ela, mas ele parecia não ter escutado a pergunta.

− Os Potter foram encontrados novamente.

− Mas como? - perguntou Thais curiosa.

− Não sei. Dumbledore me avisou.

− Ainda acham que tem um espião por perto?

− Pra falar a verdade, eu tenho certeza.

− Desconfia de alguém? - Remo ficou pensando nessa pergunta. E de repente uma luz veio a sua cabeça.

− Mas é claro!

− O que é claro, Remo?

− Ela mentiu. Ela estava mentindo o tempo todo. Só pode ser isso.

− Ela? Quem é ela, Remo?

− Perla - respondeu ele, saindo da varanda.

− O que a Perla tem a ver com essa história? - perguntou Thais seguindo o namorado.

− Se lembra do dia que a Emma morreu?

− Como eu poderia esquecer? - respondeu Thais friamente. Ela detestava ficar lembrando da ex-namorada de Remo.

− Perla sabe quem a matou. Ela me procurou dias depois. Disse que estava num grande dilema.

− Eu não estou entendendo.

− Ela disse que estava protegendo o assassino, mas estava prejudicando um amigo. Disse que também estava mentindo pra Sirius. Mas isso foi o que ela me fez acreditar.

− Continuo sem entender.

− Não percebe? Ela não estava mentindo pra Sirius. Ela estava mentindo por Sirius. E prejudicando Tiago e Lílian. Por isso ela estava arrasada. Provavelmente descobriu que Sirius era um comensal quando ele teve que matar a Emma para salva-la. Ele jamais a deixaria morrer. E então ela se viu num grande problema. Não poderia entregar Sirius. Então os dois encenaram que haviam brigado por ela ter se recusado a contar quem era o assassino. Ela veio até mim desesperada, mas disse que não podia contar quem era. Mas que isso não prejudicava o Sirius. Claro que não prejudicava. Ela estava protegendo-o.

− Remo, isso é loucura. Absolutamente loucura. Perla jamais ia compactuar com isso. Ela tem em Lily uma irmã!

− Acha mesmo que ela entregaria Sirius mesmo que fosse por Lílian?

− Acho - respondeu Thais confiante - Não sei de onde você tirou essa idéia.

− É a única explicação que existe, Thais. E eu tenho certeza de que é verdade.

Remo resolveu ir dormir e Thais ficou encarando o chão da sala. Ela não conhecia Sirius muito bem para saber se ele era capaz disso. Mas quanto a Perla... desde a morte da mãe dela e de seu pai que elas eram melhores amigas. Perla não lhe esconderia isso.

− Eu vou descobrir a verdade - falou para si mesma.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sirius aparatou em casa e encontrou Perla toda arrumada, deitada no sofá, com os olhos fechados e uma cara triste. Aproximou-se cautelosamente da namorada e lhe roubou um beijo.

− Você está atrasado - reclamou ela, abrindo os olhos.

− Atrasado?

− Eu preparei um jantar para nós dois - ela disse apontando para a mesa - Mas a essa hora já deve estar tudo frio.

− Me desculpa - pediu ele, fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono.

− O que eu não faço por você - ela respondeu, puxando-o para deitar com ela no sofá.

Perla não parecia mais a mesma. Ela não quis falar mais sobre o sonho que tivera com Lílian e Tiago. E Sirius achou melhor não perguntar. Sabia que era uma dor muito grande que havia dentro dela e só quando ela estivesse preparada iria lhe contar.

− Você já imaginou que pode ter um bebê crescendo dentro de você? - Sirius perguntou, deitando a cabeça em cima da barriga de Perla.

− Penso nisso todos os dias.

− Eu quero uma menina - ele disse com ar de sonhador.

− Menina? Sempre achei que você queria um menino. O futuro jogador de quadribol de Hogwarts.

− Por que ela não pode jogar quadribol?

− Ela pode.

− Eu quero uma menina. E ela vai ser linda. Como a mãe dela - ele respondeu, aproximando seu rosto com o de Perla.

− E de preferência com a sua modéstia também - ela respondeu, lhe dando um beijo.

− Uma filha minha e sua não seria perfeita. Seria mais que perfeita - respondeu ele, fazendo Perla rir. Mas Sirius ficou sério.

− O que foi? - ela perguntou preocupada.

− Tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar.

− E o que é?

− Os Potter vão fazer o segredo do fiel amanhã - ele disse calmamente, deixando Perla intrigada - E eu vou ser o guardião do segredo.

− Isso significa que você vai correr ainda mais perigo? - perguntou Perla com ironia.

− Isso significa que ninguém vai saber onde eles estão além de mim - Sirius respondeu bastante sério - E eu queria lhe pedir que não contasse a ninguém que eu sou o fiel. Pra nossa própria segurança.

− Tudo bem - respondeu Perla triste, querendo se levantar, mas Sirius a impediu.

− Tem mais uma coisa, Pê.

− O que é?- ela perguntou sem nenhum interesse.

− Quer casar comigo? - Perla tomou um grande susto com o pedido.

− Eu não entendi. - Sirius tirou uma caixinha de veludo vermelho de dentro do bolso. A abriu e dentro tinha um bonito anel de brilhante - Quer casar comigo?

− Por que você está me perguntando isso? - Perla perguntou, bastante surpresa.

− Não era o que você sempre quis?

− Sim, mas você sempre disse...

− Perla, eu não sei o que vai acontecer no dia de amanhã. Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza. Eu te amo. Mais do que tudo. E eu quero muito que você seja a futura Sra Black.

− Isso é tão repentino... - disse Perla confusa.

− Qual a sua resposta?

− Eu não sei... - Sirius ficou triste.

− Não era essa a resposta que eu esperava.

− Sim - respondeu ela - É claro que a minha resposta é sim - Sirius a abraçou e a beijou - Eu só tenho medo.

− Medo?

− Medo de que esteja me pedindo isso por saber que alguma coisa vai acontecer a você.

− Nada vai acontecer comigo, pequena - ele respondeu, colocando o anel no dedo dela - Eu te prometo.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Você sabe do Tiago?- perguntou Pedro. Ele e Sirius estavam almoçando juntos.

− Ele vai fazer o segredo do fiel... acho que já te disse isso, Rabicho.

− Mas você não sabe onde ele está?

− Não - respondeu Sirius sem interesse naquela conversa.

− E quanto ao Remo?- perguntou Pedro bastante curioso.

− Tenho quase certeza de que ele é o espião. O que você acha?

− Eu não sei. Remo tem andado muito estranho ultimamente. Não é mais o mesmo de antes.

− Ele não é o mesmo há muito tempo.

− Eu estou com medo - falou Pedro, despertando a atenção de Sirius.

− Medo de quê, Rabicho?

− Você sabe, Almofadinhas. Quase todos da Ordem foram... digo... você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Fico com medo de ser o próximo.

− Não vai acontecer nada com você - respondeu Sirius sem muita certeza do que falava.

− Eu queria ser corajoso como você e o Tiago. Você é muito valente de aceitar ser o fiel do Tiago.

− Não tem nada de valentia na minha atitude. Apenas estou querendo manter um amigo vivo - respondeu Sirius, se culpando mentalmente por ter contado a Pedro que seria o fiel.

− Bom, mas, com isso você pode colocar a vida da Perla em perigo.

− Como assim, Rabicho?

− Quando não encontrarem os Potter, Você-sabe-Quem e seus seguidores vão acabar chegando a conclusão de que eles fizeram o segredo do fiel. E vão logo pensar que você é o fiel. E eu não ficaria surpreso se eles atacassem sua namorada pra te atingir.

Sirius ficou pensando nas palavras de Pedro. Ele tinha razão. Se Remo fosse mesmo um espião ele usaria Perla pra chegar até Sirius. E ele não podia colocar a vida dela em risco. Ainda mais agora que a pedira em casamento e que ela poderia até estar grávida. Não, não podia arriscar a vida dela daquele jeito. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

− Rabicho, vem comigo - disse se levantando apressado.

− Pra onde? - estranhou Pedro.

− Eu tive uma idéia.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

− Obrigada por ter vindo comigo.

− Amiga é pra essas coisas, Perla. Ainda mais agora que Alice e Lílian não podem desempenhar esse papel.

− Você é uma amiga muito importante, Thais. Nunca vou saber como te agradecer - respondeu Perla feliz.

− Então me diz por que você veio fazer um exame num hospital trouxa e não no St. Mungus?

− Por que daria muito na vista - respondeu Perla, entrando no hospital junto com Thais.

− Mas afinal de contas que exame você fez?

− Você já vai saber - respondeu Perla, entregando o papel de seu exame para a recepcionista pegar.

− Está me deixando curiosa.

− Aqui está, Sra Black - disse a recepcionista, deixando Thais intrigada.

− Sra Black? Desde quando você é a Sra Black? - perguntou assim que as duas saíram do hospital.

− Era pra ser segredo. Mas eu vou te contar - respondeu Perla entusiasmada - Sirius me pediu em casamento - falou mostrando o anel de noivado.

− Já não era sem tempo. Há quanto tempo vocês estão namorando?

− Quase sete anos.

− E quanto a esse exame?

− É um exame pra... pra... pra saber se eu estou grávida!

− Grávida, Perla?

− Abre pra mim - pediu Perla, entregando o envelope para Thais.

− Ta legal - ela respondeu abrindo o envelope.

− E então?

− Você está!- respondeu Thais feliz. Perla praticamente arrancou o envelope das mãos dela pra poder ver.

− Eu não acredito! É a melhor notícia que recebo há tempos!

− Perla, o que Sirius vai dizer quando souber?

− Ele já sabe...

− Já sabe?

− Quer dizer, foi ele quem me pediu um filho - respondeu Perla entusiasmada.

− Ele te pediu um filho? O mesmo Sirius que não queria há um tempo atrás? Peraí que eu estou confusa. Sirius te pediu em casamento e ainda te pediu um filho?

− Aham - respondeu Perla, muito animada.

− Isso é estranho.

− Não tem nada de estranho, Thais. Ele me ama.

− E por que ele não fez isso antes?- perguntou Thais intrigada.

− Por que não haviam acontecido as coisas que aconteceram.

− Eu espero que seja por isso.

− E eu espero que você tenha um filho com o Remo... aí quem sabe ele não namora com a minha filha.

− Sua filha?

− Sirius quer ter uma menina. Então eu quero que seja uma menina - Thais ficou preocupada com Perla. Ela agia como se eles não estivessem em guerra.

− Perla, tem uma coisa que eu queria te perguntar.

− Pode perguntar.

− Quem matou a Emma? - A felicidade de Perla se esvaiu instantaneamente.

− Por que está me perguntando isso?

− Remo acha que foi o Sirius.

− E Sirius acha que foi ele - retrucou Perla ofendida.

− Por que não diz quem foi então?

− Thais, você é uma grande amiga. Mas esse segredo vai comigo para o túmulo - respondeu Perla irritada - E se quer continuar sendo minha amiga, faça como Sirius, e não me pergunte mais nada sobre isso.

Thais achou melhor ficar calada. Por mais que Perla não quisesse falar, ela sentiu que não havia sido Sirius. Remo estava enganado. E Sirius também.

− Eu tenho que voltar para o Ministério - falou Perla - Sabe como é, dia das bruxas, tem sempre um engraçadinho que gosta de aprontar com os trouxas.

− Tudo bem, Perla. Eu também tenho que voltar para o Profeta.

− Ah, Thais - chamou Perla quando a garota estava se afastando - Não comenta com ninguém sobre a minha gravidez. Principalmente com o Remo.

− Pode deixar, Perla - falou Thais, indo embora imersa em seus próprios pensamentos.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla chegou na sua sala no Departamento de Controle de Criaturas Mágicas bastante feliz e entusiasmada.

− Não te vejo assim há muito tempo, Perla - brincou Amos Diggory, seu colega de trabalho.

− E eu tenho um bom motivo pra isso - respondeu ela sentando em sua cadeira.

− Eu terei o prazer de saber qual é? - ele perguntou curioso.

− Em breve - ela respondeu misteriosa.

− Bom, eu espero. Ah, tem um bilhete de Sirius pra você na sua mesa - Perla revirou os papéis em cima da mesa até achar o que procurava.

_Pequena,_

_Fui ver como o Pedro estava no apartamento. Ele continua com a idéia fixa de que vai ser o próximo a ser atacado. Depois eu vou aí te buscar para irmos juntos pra casa. Não saia do Ministério sem mim, entendeu? Coisas estranhas estão acontecendo hoje e eu não quero que nada aconteça com você._

_Beijos da pessoa que mais te ama no mundo_

_Sirius_

− Ele não é um amor? Fique aí e não se meta em confusões - Até parece o Sr Evans falando - Perla disse. Amos apenas riu.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Já era bem tarde e Sirius ainda não havia aparecido. Perla começou a se preocupar, pensando no que poderia ter acontecido para o maroto demorar tanto para chegar. Sem conseguir se conter, ela escreveu um bilhete pra ele, dizendo que ia para o Quartel dos Aurores ver se conseguia alguma notícia dele, e pra ele a encontrá-la lá.

O quartel dos aurores estava vazio, exceto por Dana Powell, que lia uns papéis.

− Oi Dana.

− Oi Perla, tudo bom?

− Tudo... você tem alguma notícia do Sirius? Ele ficou de me buscar, mas até agora não apareceu.

− Eu não sei - respondeu a outra, sem tirar os olhos do papel que lia.

− Onde estão os outros?- perguntou Perla curiosa.

− Eu não sei ao certo, tivemos vários chamados. Cada um foi mandado para um lugar diferente.

− Ahn - respondeu Perla, sentando numa cadeira.

− Você tem tido notícias dos Longbottom? Ou do Tiago? - perguntou Dana, olhando para Perla.

− Não - respondeu Perla.

Dana voltou para seus afazeres e Perla ficou esperando Sirius, mas o moreno não apareceu. Ela estava começando a se preocupar, quando se lembrou onde Sirius disse que ia.

_"Provavelmente ele e Pettigrew resolveram relembrar os tempos de Hogwarts_" pensou.

− Dana, pode me fazer um favor?

− Claro, Perla.

− Se o Sirius aparecer diz que eu cansei de esperá-lo e fui pra casa - respondeu Perla, saindo em seguida.

Ela pensou em aparatar direto no apartamento onde Pettigrew estava. Mas a noite de Londres estava tão bonita, que ela achou melhor ir caminhando, já que o prédio não era longe dali.

O apartamento que sua mãe havia deixado pra Emma, e que ele nunca tinha tido a coragem de fazer qualquer coisa com ele. Até Sirius lhe pedir para deixar Pettigrew ficar lá. Ela não conseguia entender o súbito e repentino interesse de Sirius em esconder Pedro de qualquer maneira. Mas achou melhor que ele ficasse no outro apartamento a ficar em sua casa.

Ela chegou no prédio e subiu para o 9º andar. Tocou a campainha várias vezes, mas não foi atendida. Tirou um molho de chaves de sua bolsa, e procurou a chave do apartamento que ela sabia que devia ter uma cópia ali no meio de tantas chaves.

Após alguma procura, ela achou a chave correspondente a fechadura e abriu a porta. O apartamento estava limpo e organizado. Não havia o menor sinal de ter alguém lá dentro. Ela procurou por todos os cômodos, mas não viu nenhum sinal nem de Sirius, nem de Pettigrew. E começou a ficar preocupada.

Perla aparatou em casa e procurou por Sirius em todos os cantos, mas não o encontrou. Pensou em sair para procurá-lo, mas se lembrou do que ele havia dito no bilhete e achou melhor ficar em casa e espera-lo.

Deitou na cama, pegou a bolsa e tirou o teste de gravidez de dentro dele. Ficou olhando para o que papel dizia sem conseguir acreditar. Grávida. Ela estava esperando um filho de Sirius. Isso era mais do que ela poderia querer, mais do que poderia imaginar.

Ela seria mãe. Mãe de um filho de Sirius. O homem que ela amava. O homem com quem ela vivia fazia sete anos. O homem por quem ela era capaz de tudo.

Ficou imaginando Sirius brincando com sua garotinha. Por que seria uma menina, ela sentia que seria uma linda menina, como Sirius queria. Uma menina com aqueles lindos olhos azuis que tanto a fascinavam.

Imaginou Lílian a visitando junto com Tiago e Harry. Imaginou sua filha e Harry aprontando. Por que filhos de Tiago Potter e Sirius Black não seriam comportados.

Com esses pensamentos felizes, ela adormeceu.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Ela andava em direção a casa que estava em chamas. Tentou usar um feitiço de água, mas não adiantou muito. Resolveu que entraria na casa para tirá-los de lá. _

− _Não há nada que possa fazer - Uma mulher a segurou, impedindo-a de entrar na casa. _

− _Eu tenho que ajuda-los - gritou a garota, tentando se soltar. _

− _Perla, o destino deles já foi selado - falou a mulher. _

− _Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa - gritou Perla - Lílian, Tiago e Harry estão lá. _

− _Não está mais em suas mãos - repetiu a mulher. _

− _ME DEIXE EM PAZ, HELENA - gritou Perla, se desvencilhando da mulher e correndo para dentro da casa. _

_Perla entrou na casa e levou um choque ao ver o corpo de Tiago Potter caído no chão. Morto. _

− _Isso não está acontecendo - falou para si mesma, enquanto subia as escadas - Lily! _

_Mas ao chegar no andar superior teve outro choque ao ver sua melhor amiga, quase sua irmã, caída aos pés do berço de Harry. Morta. _

_Perla se aproximou do berço temendo o que iria ver. Mas Harry estava vivo. E chorava. Chorava como ela nunca havia escutado antes. E com uma cicatriz na testa. Uma cicatriz em forma de raio. Ela levou a mão até a testa dele e ao tocar na cicatriz, tudo ao seu redor desapareceu e ela se viu num lugar todo branco, com Helena vestida de branco a olhando. _

− _Onde eles estão? Me leve de volta pra lá, Helena. _

− _Eu já lhe disse que você não pode fazer nada, Perla. Mas você ainda pode salvar uma vida hoje. Ele precisa de você. _

− _Sirius está bem. Eu sei que ele está bem - gritou Perla sem ter muita certeza do que falava. _

_Foi então que ela viu que estava vestindo uma roupa branca. E que sangrava. Sangrava muito._

Perla acordou assustada. Já era de manhã e não havia o menor sinal de Sirius. Ela começou a se desesperar. "Foi apenas um pesadelo" pensou várias vezes. Mas então ela viu. O cordão que Sirius havia lhe dado. O cordão com a estrela. A estrela que sempre emitiu um brilho azulado. E que estava vermelha. Da cor de sangue.

Perla saiu depressa da casa e pôs-se a procurar Sirius. Foi a todos os lugares onde o maroto costumava ir. Mas não o encontrou em nenhum lugar. Pensou em ir ao Ministério ver se sabiam alguma coisa dele, quando ela o viu.

− SIRIUS - gritou correndo ao encontro dele. Mas ele não parecia o mesmo.

− Vai embora, Perla - respondeu ele com ignorância. Perla se assustou. Sirius jamais a trataria mal.

− O que está acontecendo?- perguntou ela desesperada, tentando acompanhar Sirius.

− PETTIGREW - gritou ele. Perla olhou e viu Pedro parado do outro lado da rua. Eles estavam numa rua trouxa de Londres. E vários trouxas pararam para ver o que estava acontecendo

− S-Sirius - guaguejou Pedro.

− Você vai se arrepender. Vai pagar muito caro por isso - respondeu Sirius com ódio. Perla o encarou assustada.

− Sirius, o que está acontecendo?- ela perguntou, mas ele não respondeu.

− Como você teve coragem, Sirius? Lílian e Tiago - falou Pedro provocando Sirius.

− Do que ele está falando? - perguntou Perla nervosa.

− Vai se arrepender - repetiu Sirius, sacando a varinha.

Perla olhou do namorado para Pedro e viu o que ia acontecer. Pedro havia sido mais rápido que Sirius. Sem se dar conta do que estava fazendo, Perla se jogou na frente de Sirius.

Uma explosão foi ouvida.

Sirius abriu os olhos e viu que Perla estava em cima dele. Colocou a menina de lado e ficou olhando para o que tinha acontecido. Pedro tinha sumido. Vários trouxas estavam mortos. Uma grande cratera se abrira na rua.

Ele olhou para Perla e viu que ela não se mexia. Colocou-a em seu colo e tentou de todas as maneiras acorda-la. Mas não obteve sucesso.

− Não Perla, por favor, não - ele falou, chorando sobre o corpo da namorada - Isso não é justo com você.

Em seguida ele ouviu o barulho de várias pessoas aparatando. Provavelmente os aurores. Sabia que não havia mais nada a fazer. Tiago e Lílian estavam mortos. Ele não poderia ficar com Harry por que todos achavam que ele era um traidor. E a única pessoa que podia provar sua inocência não estava mais ali. Talvez morta. Talvez não. E Perla. Sua namorada, sua pequena, desfalecida em seus braços.

Ele então fez a única coisa que conseguiu fazer. Riu. Com uma intensidade nunca vista. E foi dessa maneira que os aurores o levaram pra Azkaban.

* * *

**N/A:** Último Capítulo. Não tenho muito o que dizer. Esse capítulo foi muito difícil de escrever. Eu espero que gostem. Não deixem de mandar a opinião de vocês. Isso vai me ajudar a decidir se vai ter uma continuação. Na sexta-feira dia 18/02 vem o Epílogo e as Notas Explicativas.

**Anaisa:** A última cena do capítulo anterior foi mesmo linda né? Mas pena que acabou. Eu espero que você tenha gostado. À propósito, to amando sua nova fic. Bjos

** Friendship Black:** Infelizmente esse é o último. Mas se tudo der certo vai ter uma continuação. Ai vc vai me aturar por mais um tempo. Bjos

**Silverghost:** Ainda bem que vc não cumpriu sua promessa de só postar depois que eu postasse. Não foi lindo? Pena que acabou! Mas eu ainda tenho suas fics pra ler e me distrair. Bjos

**Anninha:** Bom, o que aconteceu com as meninas é incerto. Não decidia inda. Assim que eu decidi vc vai ser a primeira a saber. Bjos

**Lele:** Que bom que vc está de volta. Senti sua falta. Espero que goste do capítulo e desculpa a demora. Bjos

**Bruna Lupin Black:** Muito obrigada pelos elogios. Fiquei muito feliz com o seu comentário e mais feliz ainda de saber que você gosta da minha fic. Espero receber mais comentários seus. Bjos

**Juliana Montez:** Sim, a fic acabou. Mas ainda tem um epílogo. Sobre as outras fics, bem uma ta em andamento, a outra devo publicar logo e quanto a continuação, essa se sair, vai demorar um pouco. Mas eu espero que você leia todas. Bjos.

**Witches:** Demorei pra postar pq o capítulo foi bem difícil de escrever. Mas eu espero que esteja a seu agrado. Bjos.

**Krol:** Pronto. Vc pediu e seu desejo foi atendido. Capítulo novo pra vc. Bjos.


	40. Imortal

* * *

**Capítulo 40 – Imortal (Epílogo)**

* * *

Perla abriu os olhos, se sentindo muito confusa e sem saber o que tinha acontecido. Examinou rapidamente o local, e concluiu que devia se tratar de um hospital. As paredes eram brancas e haviam várias camas ao seu redor.

Tentou se levantar, mas sentiu uma tontura e voltou a deitar. Fez um esforço para tentar se lembrar do que tinha acontecido, mas não conseguiu.

_I'm so tired of being here (Eu estou tão cansada de estar aqui)  
Suppressed by all my childish fears (Sufocado por todos os meus medos infantis)_

Logo uma enfermeira saiu detrás de uma cortina florida, onde ela pode ver duas camas. Perla tentou se levantar novamente para poder falar com ela, mas mais uma vez sentiu-se tonta e teve que deitar novamente. A enfermeira veio em sua direção ver como ela estava.

− Não faça muito esforço. Você ainda está muito fraca!

− O que aconteceu comigo? – perguntou Perla, com extrema dificuldade em falar. Ela sentia como se a sua voz não quisesse sair.

− Você foi atingida por um feitiço muito forte. Foi uma sorte ter sobrevivido.

− Há quanto tempo estou aqui? – perguntou novamente, com esforço.

− Aproximadamente três meses. Você esteve dormindo por todo esse tempo. Achamos que seu corpo não iria agüentar.

Três meses. O que teria acontecido após tanto tempo. Onde estaria Sirius? E Lílian e Tiago? Por que não tinha ninguém ali com ela lhe fazendo companhia? Onde estaria Alice, Frank, Thais, Remo...

Ela se sentia confusa, abandonada, fraca, sem condições de fazer nada. Precisava desesperadamente conversar com alguém. Precisava ver Sirius.

− Alguém tem vindo me visitar?

− Algumas pessoas – respondeu a enfermeira, sentindo o pulso dela e fazendo alguma anotações numa prancheta.

− Quem?

− Eu não sei os nomes. Tem uma mulher que vem duas vezes por semana e um senhor que vem uma vez por semana.

− Só?

− Ah não – respondeu a enfermeira, largando o pulso dela – Tem também um homem que vem quase todos os dias.

Perla sentiu uma ponta de esperança. Com certeza era Sirius quem vinha lhe visitar. A mulher ela sabia que só podia ser Thais. Lílian e Alice estavam escondidas. E quanto ao senhor, suspeitava que fosse Dumbledore.

− Ele já veio hoje?

− Quem? – estranhou a enfermeira.

− O homem que vem me visitar quase todos os dias.

− Não, ainda não. Mas é melhor a senhorita descansar. Ainda está muito fraca.

− Eu quero vê-lo – insistiu Perla. Precisava ver Sirius de qualquer jeito.

− Quando ele vier, eu lhe acordo – respondeu a enfermeira saindo do quarto.

Perla fitou o teto pensativa. Alguma coisa estava errada. Ela não conseguia sentir a presença de Sirius. Apertou com força o cordão que estava em seu pescoço, que possuía um pingente em forma de estrela, presente dado por Sirius há muito tempo atrás. Mas não adiantou. Ela continuou sem sentir a presença do maroto. Era como se ele estivesse muito longe... ou talvez, morto. Não. Sirius não podia estar morto. Simplesmente não podia.

_And if you have to leave (E se você tem que partir)  
I wish that you would just leave (Eu desejo que você vá logo)  
'Cause your presence still lingers here (Porque sua presença ainda persiste aqui)  
And it won't leave me alone (E isso não me deixa sozinha)_

Com esse pensamento em sua cabeça, Perla adormeceu novamente.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Quando conseguiu abrir os olhos novamente, Perla viu Dumbledore saindo por detrás das cortinas que escondia as camas do canto do quarto. Ele sorriu ao ver a menina acordada e caminhou lentamente em sua direção.

− Como está se sentindo? – perguntou preocupado.

− O que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou Perla nervosa, tentando sentar e sendo auxiliada por Dumbledore.

− Acho que você ainda não está em condições...

− Dumbledore, por favor – pediu ela, aumentando um pouco o tom de voz – Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu. Preciso saber onde estão todos, como eu vim parar aqui, como anda a guerra...

− A guerra acabou, Perla – respondeu Dumbledore calmamente.

− Quem venceu?

− Não houveram vencedores. Todos saímos perdedores...

− Mas e quanto a Voldemort?

− Não sei o que aconteceu com ele. Só sei que pelo menos por enquanto, ele está fraco demais para nos fazer algum mal.

− Então nós vencemos!

− Você ainda tem muito que aprender – falou Dumbledore. Sua voz era calma e serena. Perla se sentia cada vez mais confusa – Não acho que podemos nos considerar vencedores, visto que muitos se foram.

− Onde está Sirius? – perguntou Perla impulsivamente – Ele não está morto, não é?

− Não – Perla respirou aliviada – Mas acho que o lugar onde ele esta é pior que a morte.

− Como assim? – estranhou ela.

− Black está em Azkaban.

_These wounds won't seem to heal (Essas feridas não vão cicatrizer)  
This pain is just too real (Essa dor é tão real)  
There's just too much that time cannot erase (Há muito que o tempo não pode apagar)_

− Isso é loucura. Vocês ficaram loucos, não é? Por que Sirius estaria em Azkaban?

− Você sabia que ele era o fiel dos Potter, não sabia?

− Sim.

− E você sabia que no último dia das bruxas, Voldemort apareceu na casa de Lílian e Tiago?

− Como ele poderia saber? – perguntou, mas logo se deu conta do que tinha acontecido – Você acha que Sirius contou a Voldemort onde eles estavam? Isso é impossível. Ele preferia a morte a trair Tiago.

− Quem mais poderia saber, Perla?

Foi como se mil facas apunhalassem seu corpo. Perla não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto. Sirius não era um traidor, ele não podia ser. Ela preferia a morte a acreditar que ele traíra seus melhores amigos.

− Então, Tiago e Lílian? Eles estão...

− Infelizmente sim.

− E quanto ao Harry?

− Quando Voldemort atacou o Harry, algo de muito estranho aconteceu. Voldemort perdeu seus poderes e Harry, que é apenas uma criança, sobreviveu.

− Onde ele está?

− Eu o deixei com a irmã de Lílian.

− Você o deixou com Petúnia? Isso é loucura! Ela odeia o garoto!

− Eu não podia ficar com ele. E com quem você esperava que eu o deixasse? A madrinha dele estava inconsciente e o padrinho em Az...

− E quanto aos outros? Também estão... mortos?

− Não. Mas Alice e Frank foram muito torturados. Receio que se os aurores não tivesse chegado a tempo eles não resistiriam.

− E onde eles estão? – Dumbledore apontou as camas escondidas pela cortina, onde ele estivera pouco tempo antes.

− Enlouqueceram. Não conseguem reconhecer nem o próprio filho.

Perla se sentiu ainda mais triste ao pensar em Alice. Sua grande amiga, sempre tão alegre, comunicativa... praticamente morta. Como estaria Neville?

− Como eu vim parar aqui?

− Depois da morte dos Potter, Black encurralou Pettigrew numa rua. Você apareceu. E quando ele lançou um feitiço que matou Pedro e mais 13 trouxas, você foi atingida pelo feitiço. O esquadrão de elite dos aurores encontrou Black rindo, com você em seus braços.

− Rindo?

− Talvez ele não quisesse matá-la. Ou talvez era justamente o que ele queria.

Perla fechou os olhos tentando absorver todas aquelas informações. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Ela devia estar em um sonho ruim, era isso. Sirius traira os Potter, matara Pettigrew e quase a matara.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
(Quando você chorou, eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas)  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
(Quando você gritou, eu lutei contra todos os meus medos)_

− Ele sabia que eu estava viva?

− Não – respondeu Dumbledore, encarando Perla assim que ela abriu os olhos – Eu fui visitá-lo em Azkaban. Ele me perguntou se você ao menos tinha tido um enterro decente.

− Eu estava esperando um filho dele...

− Eu sei Perla, eu sei...

_And I held your hand through all of these years  
(Eu segurei em suas mãos todos esses anos)  
But you still have (Mas você ainda tem)  
All of me (Tudo de mim)_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla sentia-se só, abandonada. Por mais que soubesse a verdade sobre Sirius, ela não conseguia deixar de amá-lo.

A porta do quarto abriu e ela imediatamente fechou os olhos e fingiu que estava dormindo. Não tinha forças para falar com ninguém, nem ver ninguém.

Severo se aproximou dela e sentou na cadeira que havia ao lado da cama e ficou admirando-a. Em seguida tocou seu rosto e pode sentir que ela havia chorado. Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos e por pouco ele as deixa cair.

− Eu sinto tanto que você tenha passado por tudo isso, Perla. Talvez se naquela época que ficamos juntos, eu tivesse entendido que meu amor por você era maior que o meu desejo de ficar poderoso, nós estaríamos hoje, juntos e felizes, longe de toda essa dor, de todo esse sofrimento.

Ele fechou os olhos e deixou que apenas uma lágrima escorresse pelo seu rosto. Em seguida ele levantou e abriu a porta.

− Eu te amo. Eu sempre te amei – disse antes de sair.

_You used to captivate me (Você costumava me cativar)  
By your resonating light (Pela sua luz ressonante)  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
(Agora eu estou presa a vida que você deixou pra trás)_

− Se eu tivesse me apaixonado por você ao invés de ter me apaixonado pelo Sirius, eu jamais teria permitido que você se envolvesse nisso, Severo – disse Perla, abrindo os olhos - Eu sempre soube que por trás dessa máscara, existia alguém muito valioso.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla abriu a porta do apartamento onde morava junto com Sirius. Thais a ajudava a andar. Ela ainda estava muito fraca, apesar de já ter recebido alta do St Mungus.

Ela olhou cada canto dos cômodos. Tudo ali dentro tinha o jeito de Sirius, tinha o cheiro de Sirius, tinha a presença dele.

_Your face it haunts (Sua face assombra)  
My once pleasant dreams (Todos os meus sonhos agradáveis)_

Abriu a porta do quarto e ficou olhando para a cama. O lugar onde passaram tantos momentos juntos, tantos momentos felizes. O lugar onde eles sabiam que eram um do outro.

Deitou na cama e agarrou um dos travesseiros. O cheiro dele estava impregnado nele, nos lençóis, enfim em tudo.

Como esquecer? Como fingir que nada aconteceu? Ela foi feita para viver com Sirius. Como dizer para seu coração que ele se vendera, que ele entregara os próprios amigos.

_Your voice it chased away (Sua voz expulsou)  
All of the sanity in me (Toda a minha sanidade)_

Perla foi para o banheiro e fechou a porta. Thais estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos na sala, que não percebeu o que ela fazia. Ela ainda estava atordoada com tudo que acontecera. Como Remo pudera fazer aquilo com ela.

Perla se olhou no espelho e chorou ainda mais. Ela não agüentava aquela dor. Não podia viver sem ele. Não conseguiria suportar ficar sem ele. Mesmo sabendo o que ele tinha feito.

Thais escutou um barulho seguido de um grito vindo do banheiro. Correu até lá, abriu a porta com um feitiço e encontrou Perla sentada no chão chorando. Uma das mãos dela sangrava muito. E o espelho do banheiro estava em pedaços ao lado dela.

− Perla, o que você fez?

− Eu quero morrer. Eu não agüento, Thais, eu não consigo. Não há vida pra mim sem ele – respondeu Perla transtornada – Mas eu não consigo. Não consigo tirar a minha vida, não quando meu coração me diz que ele é inocente.

_These wounds won't seem to heal (Essas feridas não vão cicatrizar)  
This pain is just too real (Essa dor é tão real)  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
( Há muito que o tempo não pode apagar)_

− Quebrar o espelho não vai trazer ele de volta. Só vai te trazer mais dor – respondeu Thais abraçando Perla.

− E o que vai ser de mim agora? – perguntou ela desesperada.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Perla e Thais estavam no aeroporto prontas para embarcarem. O último aviso para o embarque já havia sido dado.

Elas subiram as escadas que levavam ao avião calmamente. Antes de entrar, Perla deu uma última olhada para o aeroporto.

− Tem certeza do que está fazendo?

− Nunca tive tanta certeza de uma coisa em minha vida – respondeu Perla firme e seca. Ela não parecia em nada com a garota que dias atrás queria morrer.

− Acha que vai conseguir esquecê-lo?

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
(Quando você chorou, eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas)  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
(Quando você gritou, eu lutei contra todos os meus medos)  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
( Eu segurei em suas mãos todos esses anos)  
But you still have (Mas você ainda tem)  
All of me (Tudo de mim)_

− Eu sei que não. Sirius faz parte de mim. Esta em me corpo, em meu sangue, em meu coração – respondeu Perla entrando no avião – Mas eu nunca mais voltarei à Inglaterra.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
(Eu tenho tentado dizer a mim mesma que você se foi)  
But though you're still with me (Mas você ainda está comigo)  
I've been alone all along (Eu estou sozinha todo este tempo)_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sirius tentou pensar em alguma coisa que o fizesse esquecer os gritos que vinham das celas vizinhas. Mas a única coisa que vinha em sua mente era Perla. Ele sentia que ela estava viva, apesar de tê-la visto sem vida em seus braços.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
(Quando você chorou, eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas)  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
(Quando você gritou, eu lutei contra todos os meus medos)  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
( Eu segurei em suas mãos todos esses anos)_

Apertou com força o cordão dela que ainda estava em seu pescoço. Se Perla não estivesse com ele, talvez teria sobrevivido e ele estaria morto. "Seria melhor assim", pensou ele. Mas sem saber o por quê, ele sentia que ela não havia morrido. E era capaz de ver o seu rosto nitidamente a sua frente.

Então ele começou a sentir frio e percebeu que os dementadores estavam se aproximando de sua cela.

− Eles não vão tirar todos os momentos felizes que vivemos juntos, Perla – falou Sirius, baixinho – Você está morta. Nossa vida acabou – disse, antes de se transformar num belo cão negro.

_But you still have (Mas você ainda tem)  
All of me (Tudo de mim)_

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sei que eu prometi o Epílogo pro dia 18, mas como hoje faz exatamente um ano que eu comecei a escrever, achei que todos mereciam o último capítulo da fic como presente de aniversário.  
Bom Pessoal, esse é o fim. Como eu avisei há alguns capítulos atrás, não seria um final feliz. Mesmo assim eu espero que vocês tenham gostado. Agradeço de coração todos os comentários que recebi. Foram eles que me incentivaram a continuar essa fic. E que me incentivam a escrever uma continuação. A minha idéia inicial era matar a Perla. Mas com o passar da história eu descobri que não conseguiria mata-la. Foi por isso que achei melhor fazer o que eu fiz.  
Vocês devem ter percebido que muita coisa ficou em aberto nessa fic. Eu fiz isso com a intenção de fazer uma continuação. E espero de coração que eu consiga faze-la. Depois de muito pensar sobre quando eu a publicaria, acabei chegando numa conclusão. Ela será publicada (assim eu espero!) no dia 5 de Abril, quando completa um ano que eu comecei a escrever "Perla e os Marotos", ou seja, mais um presente de aniversário. Eu digo que ainda não sei se ela vai ser publicada porque a continuação seria meio grande, e eu queria termina-la antes do 6º livro sair. Senão acho que não vai ter graça. Então, para aqueles que querem uma continuação, façam votos que eu consiga escrever bastante capítulos até o dia 5/04. Se isso acontecer, eu juro que publico.  
Enquanto isso, vocês não vão ficar livres de mim. Pra quem não sabe, sexta feira vou publicar uma fic totalmente diferente sobre como Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans ficaram juntos. E pra quem ainda não leu "O Diário de Perla", vale a pena ler. Eu revisei a fic toda. Pra quem gostaria de saber como a história começou, a fic conta os dois primeiros anos em Hogwarts dos marotos, Perla, Lílian e companhia.

Então é isso! Agradecimentos para **Anitta Black, Bru, Patricia Granger, Anninha, Anaisa, Anita Black, Silverghost, Ana Luthor, Elektra, Cristiane, Lele Potter Black, Thaisinha, Witches, Je Black, Bru Malfoy Black, Fabio, BlackAngel357, Ana Malfoy Riddle, Bru B. L. Malfoy, Juliana Montez, BiaGranger, Thatah, Friendship Black, Lele, Lety potter, Tati, Bruna Lupin Black** e pra todo mundo que leu a fic. Espero não ter esquecido de ninguém.

Beijos e até a próxima!

Dynha Black


End file.
